Flip Side
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Higarashi Hikari is Seigaku's Silver Siren and the source of a lot of tension between teams. She reads people like books and has insight to rival the best, but despite that she's blind to the tension around her. What's more is she's becoming a constant headache for her dear captain, Tezuka. Not everything is what it seems...at least not with Hikari.
1. Pitch Black on White

Higarashi Hikari is Seigaku's Silver Siren and the source of a lot of tension between teams. She reads people like books and has insight to rival the best, but despite that she's blind to the tension around her. What's more is she's becoming a constant headache for her dear captain, Tezuka. Not everything is what it seems...at least not with Hikari.

Kyandi: Hello everyone! I am Kyandi-sama! And this is my OC, Higarashi Hikari.

Hikari: Hello!

Kyandi: Obviously, this story has been around for a while now, but recently I decided my writing style from four years ago is, well...deplorable.

Hikari: So Kyandi-sama has taken it upon herself to rewrite it from start to finish and even add new chapters...while trying to keep up with her other stories.

Kyandi: Excuse me for wanting to give my readers my best effort.

Hikari: You're just going to rewrite it, again, in another two years.

Kyandi:...Maybe. Anyway, move on.

Hikari: Right, right. Please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1 Pitch Black on White

"Hey Tezuka did you hear?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu looked at his vice captain.

"The coach is bringing in someone new for the ranking matches. Apparently the kid's another first year, this one from Russia." Oishi told him.

Tezuka stood up straight from his bag. First there was Ryoma who was a champion from America and now there was this new kid from Russia. Ryuzaki was certainly working over time to give them the best players.

"A first year from Russia?" he asked. Oishi nodded.

"Hey look it's the new kid!" Eiji called from Oishi's other side.

All of the members of the boys' tennis club looked up as Coach Ryuzaki led a young boy out onto the courts.

The kid wasn't too tall, standing just a little taller then Ryoma by maybe an inch or two, but was extremely thin with long legs. He had an almost girlish built to him. What drew so much attention to the kid was that where his tennis bag and the racket that was sticking out of the back of his belt, were solid black, even the strings of the racket, the boy was pure white.

The bangs that poked out from under the white cap on his head were as white as freshly fallen snow. The eyebrows that arched over the sunglasses he wore were equally white. Even the boy's clothes, a pair of tennis shorts with sliders under them, a jersey, and sneakers, were all white. The only color to the boy was the ivory tan of his skin and the name Higarashi in big, bold, silver letters across the back of his jersey.

Then there were bandages wrapping their way up his left leg and his left hand, vanishing under the cuff of his jersey. The boy didn't move like he had an injury so it was kind of a dead give away that either the boy was hiding something or that it was simply a fashion statement. Tezuka's experience with such things was that usually it was to hide something.

Then there was one more thing that stood out though it was more of an opinion than anything. In short, plain and simple...the kid honestly reminded all of them of a girl. Maybe it was the delicate looking frame of the boy or just the girlish shape of his face with its soft sloping features, full pink lip, and delicate nose. Then again Fuji had features like that too, so it was probably their imaginations.

The boy listened to the coach nodding once or twice to everything she said. Ryuzaki pointed out a few things to the boy, even stopping long enough to point each regular member. The boy's head moved but because of the glasses, none of the boys really could tell when the kid was looking their way.

It was a bit unnerving.

Tezuka and Oishi watched as Ryuzaki said something to the boy, one hand on her hip as she shook a finger at the kid. The boy's lips moved as he replied with a short reply. The coach nodded before Ryuzaki led him towards the table where Oishi and Tezuka stood. They were signing in the members who were playing in the ranking matches, giving out court assignments.

"Tezuka, Oishi this is Higarashi." Ryuzaki said laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy bowed his head to the two older boys in respect, but didn't utter a single word to them.

"Sign Higarashi up for racket D." Ryuzaki ordered as Higarashi's attention strayed to the other members of the boys' tennis club as they walked by.

Oishi nodded adding the boys family name as Ryuzaki walked off leaving the boy with Tezuka and Oishi with a simple, "Play nice", to which the boy didn't reply. Not that he had replied to anything so far.

"Umm…what's your full name?" Oishi asked the boy, who was currently watching Momo and Ryoma as they walked past.

The boy's head turned to him as he looked at the vice-captain from behind the mirrored lenses of his sunglasses. Then he turned and walked off his hands in his pockets, without a single word. Oishi tried to call the boy back, but he didn't respond and was soon out of earshot.

"I guess I just put his family name." Oishi said watching the boy walk away.

Tezuka watched the boy as he walked off. He couldn't help noticing, yet again, that the boy was very girlish in appearance. Even more so then Fuji was when one looked up close. But like with Fuji, appearance didn't mean a thing when it came to tennis. Fuji may have the delicate look of a girl, but he was fierce on the court and was definitely, **not** delicate.

If Ryuzaki was suggesting the boy then, just like with Ryoma, the boy had to have some talent worth noting, but to what extent did that talent go had yet to be determined.

"Oishi." Oishi looked up at Tezuka when the captain called his name.

"Yes?" Oishi asked.

"Who does he play first?" Tezuka asked, referring to Higarashi.

Oishi looked at the bracket in his hands, tracing the list of names until he reached the first year's first opponent.

"Arai." Oishi answered.

Tezuka said not another word but walked off, just as the younger boy had done just moments before.

"Tezuka, is something wrong? Tezuka!" Oishi called after his friend, but Tezuka didn't answer.

In this way Tezuka and Higarashi had something in common. Oishi watched him walked away, scratching one cheek as he did.

"I wonder what's up with him all of a sudden." Oishi said more to himself then to the boy who had walked up behind him.

"He's probably just thinking about the new boy. We already have one new member with talent to spare."

Oishi jumped from shock at the sudden voice and turned to find Fuji behind him, a smile on his face at he watched his teammate.

"Oh, Fuji, it's you." Oishi said when he saw the other third year.

Fuji gave Oishi his usual smile. He hadn't meant to surprise Oishi, of course, but that didn't make it any less amusing that he had.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he's certainly deep in thought. It was like he didn't hear me calling him at all." Oishi said, gesturing in the direction that Tezuka had just taken off in.

Fuji turned, turning his eyes to where the boy, Higarashi, stood watching the court where a warm up match between Arai and one of the other second years, was being played.

The boy didn't budge and seemed to be intent on the match before him. He was probably trying to get a good grasp on his opponent's style of tennis before their match was too start. It was a good thing to do though Fuji personally would have spent the time before his match with a warm-up of his own. He supposed that Higarashi didn't think he needed one.

"I don't know about Tezuka, but I can't wait to see the little guy play. If Ryuzaki brough him all the way from Russia then he's going to be something to watch for sure." Fuji said with a grin.

Oishi looked at his friend and silently, edged a little away. He knew that look and knew that nothing good would come of it.

-0-0-0-0-

_Slow back hand, right step .088 seconds slower than left, forehand weaker to the left, response time a half step faster then average for a boy of his height and leg strength..._

Higarashi watched Aria closely as the boy moved about the court in his warm-up match. It was only natural for one to gather as much information on their opponent as they could before actually stepping on court with them and that was actually what the first year was doing.

He was watching. Just watching. Nothing major, just processing the way the second year moved over his side of the court. Idly Higarashi noted the parts of Aria's style that needed work and other parts that it was painfully clear the second year had worked at to approve.

_Does no good to work so hard at weak points so hard that you make new weak spots,_ Higarashi thought as he watched Aria return a slice to his left corner.

Higarashi was trying hard not to think about the completely rude way he had treated his new found captain and vice-captain when Oishi was asked for his first name. It had been rude, which was against everything his parents had taught him growing up, but it was for a reason. Everything was for a reason. Higarashi wouldn't do anything if it wasn't for a reason.

After all one couldn't live their life doing things with no logic to it. At least that was the way Higarashi saw it. But then again, what usually made sense to Higarashi didn't make sense to others.

Higarashi tilted his head to the side a fraction of an inch as Aria dived for a ball that clearly was outside his reach. He managed, with that dive, to save the ball and was back on his feet in time to chase down the ball again.

_He has drive. And a lot of it. That means even when at his limit of stamina, he'll keep diving for the ball. Presisent to the end. That's good. A player can have good stamina and nearly excellent technique, but unless they have drive too, its just going through the paces._

The warm-up match ended in Aria's favor, but Higarashi was impressed and content with what he saw. Drive members in the club was one thing he had looked for when chosing the middle school he would be going to. Ryuzaki's call a month before hand had only help finalize the choice.

Watching the drive and passion in even the club's non-regular members, made Higarashi hopeful that this was the right place for him to grow in his tennis.

_Now to just see how far that drive will take him,_ Higarashi thought as he turned away from the court.

The uncoming match would be Higarashi's first step to becoming a regular in the tennis club and all he could do was take it one step at a time. After all...that was how great cities were built.

END

Kyandi: It's still short. But I really am working on longer chapters, I swear!

Hikari: It's longer then the last time you wrote it.

Kyandi: It's still under the 2k mark.

Hikari: Details.

Kyandi: Anyway, everyone please enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	2. Dunk Smash Crash

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Welcome back.

Kyandi: It's taking longer then I thought to rewrite all of this.

Hikari: Mostly because you're easily distracted.

Kyandi: Sue me. At least it gets done.

Hikari: True.

Kyandi: Now everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2 Dunk Smash Crash

"I can't believe it." Kachiro said as the outcome of the match was called.

"Set and match, Higarashi, 6-0!" the ref called out over the court.

"Wow, that kid crush Arai." Momo remarked from behind the first years.

On the court before them the boy, Higarashi shook hands with Arai after winning the match six games to zero. Arai hadn't even stood a chance as the kid broke down his style of tennis to its most basic level, copied it, improved on it, and then used it to crush him in turn. The kid was almost worse then Inui since Inui, at least, didn't use others' own styles against them. Higarashi didn't hesitate to do so.

Despite this, Higarashi was respectful and polite. The kid gave Arai a bow after shaking his hand and turned and exited the court. He pulled his cap down farther over his face as he passed the people who had been watching the match, as if embarrassed with the large crowd he had drawn during his match.

"And he's a first year?" Katsuo asked as Higarashi passed them, watching the other boy with awe, just as he did with Ryoma.

"He's as good as Echizen." Horio said, his thoughts along the line as the other two first years.

Momo watched the boy walk away from them, hands jammed into his pockets. He would be Momo's next opponent. And a tough one by the looks of it. It just meant that Momo wouldn't be able to let his guard down around the white haired, first year.

Oishi looked up at Higarashi walked up to the table to report the score of his last game. "Six-love." was the only thing said from the white haired first year.

"Alight." Oishi said, writing down the result of Higarashi's match.

He was a little surprised that he had beat Arai without the second year winning a single game off of him. Arai hadn't made it as a regular but he was easily the strongest of the non-regular members of the boys' tennis team. Oishi watched the kid walk away, something else registering in his mind.

"Hmm…he has a really feminine voice." Oishi said to himself.

"You say something, Oishi?"

Oishi turned to see Eiji as the red head joined him. Apparently the red haired third year hadn't heard what Oishi said and the boy was a little too embarrassed to repeat it.

"Oh, its nothing." Oishi said rubbing his neck, embarrassed at being caught talking to himself.

Higarashi continued on to another court, deciding to watch the match ahead of his. Momo found him there watching the match from behind his sunglasses.

"Hey, kid!" Momo called in greeting to his kouhai. He came to stop next to the shorter boy and beamed down at him in his usual friendly way.

Higarashi looked up as Momo neared and simply bowed his head in greeting, still not uttering a word to the older boy. With that Higarashi turned back to continue watching the match.

"Are you ready for our match?" Momo asked when the kid made no move to speak at all.

There was a slight rise and fall of one shoulder as his answer but that was about all the acknowledgement Momo got from Higarashi. It was enough to bring a sweat drop to Momo's forehead.

_The kid doesn't talk much_, Momo thought to himself as he turned to watch the end of the match ahead of them. _Hell, even Echizen talks more then him and that's saying something_.

The match ended shortly leaving the court ready for Momo and Higarashi. The boy took his racket into his right hand as he faced Momo over the net, turning it over and over in an almost idle manner.

"Next match Momoshiro vs. Higarashi. Momoshiro to serve."

Momo shook hands with the boy finding the boy's grip was lax but firm. And very soft.

"Good luck!" Momo told him.

The boy gave a curt nod before taking his spot opposite of Momo. Momo looked across the net at the boy. The boy hadn't moved to take a stance or anything, but just stood there watching Momo from behind those sunglasses of his.

It really did a number on one's nerves when they couldn't see their opponent's eyes. That was probably why Higarashi wore them in the first place. An intimidation trick. Well Momo wasn't going to fall for it. Whether he could see Higarashi's eyes or not wasn't going to bother him. Momo tossed the ball and served…the ball flying right past the boy, whose head snapped instantly to the side to look back at the baseline. Other wise Higarashi didn't move a single muscle. Momo was shocked, to say the least. Higarashi hadn't moved at all to attempt to return the serve.

"He didn't move to return the ball at all!" came the astonished gasp from the other members watching the match.

It wasn't the fact that the boy hadn't moved that shocked Momo though. No it was the fact that the boy had looked at the spot where the ball landed, before the ball even crossed the net. As if he guessed where the ball would land on the court just a short breath after Momo hit the ball.

_The kid's got some good eyes then_, Momo thought as he readied himself for another serve.

Momo tossed the ball, noticing out of the side of his eye as Higarashi suddenly dropped his weight, shifting lower and closer to the ground as he rocked forward onto the tips of his toes. Momo hit the ball and the boy shot forward like a rocket out of a launch pad. Momo moved just as the boy returned the shot. Higarashi was certainly fast, Momo would credit him that.

The rally lasted seven balls until the boy lobbed the ball back to Momo, perfectly setting up Momo's next shot.

"Here it comes! Momoshiro's Dunk Smash!" came some of the awed exclamations from the watchers as Momo jumped into the air.

Momo drew back his arm a smile on his face, but when he looked down he found the boy moving into his line of fire, just as Momo hit the ball. The purple eyed second year couldn't change the direction of his smash now. Just then the boy lowered his center of gravity sweeping his racket low, dragging it on the ground in a scooping motion before snapping his racket out. Momo stared as the ball landed just to the other side of the net and rolled away. A drop volley.

"Fifteen love."

"Wow! He returned Momoshiro's Dunk Smash!" Kachiro exclaimed.

"Hmm…he is very good indeed."

The three first years turned to look at Inui who was watching the match closely, a notebook open in his hands.

"He returned the Dunk Smash using a drop volley." Inui said writing in his famous notebook.

"A drop volley? Really?" Katsuo asked.

"He placed himself in the line of fire and, using a scooping motion, angled his racket and used the smash's own power to turn it into a drop volley." Inui told them.

On the court Momo and the boy continued on, the boy returning his Dunk Smash easily every time Momo tried to use it. Momo stepped backward, returning the boy's serve in the form of a lob. Momo watched as the boy shot backwards under the lob. When he had almost reached the half way point between the front court and back court, Higarashi's legs bunched, dropping his weight down, before he sprang upward as if his legs were springs that shot him into the air. The over head smash the boy hit was fast, strong, and aimed perfectly for Momo's right corner, where the older boy couldn't reach it.

"Game and set, Higarashi. Game count, six games to one."

Momo smiled and laughed as he shook hands with the boy, who was basically shaken from head to toe by the sheer strength of the boy's hand shake.

"Haha! Looks like you beat me!" Momo said cheerfully.

"That was some smash you have there." he added. Higarashi bowed to him respectfully, as a kouhai should to their sempai.

"Thank you." was the only reply before the boy turned and left. Momo scratched his head as he left the court, his mind focused on one thing at the moment.

"What is it Momoshiro?" Inui asked.

"Huh? The boy's got a girl's voice." Momo remarked but shook it off as nothing.

"Oh well. Got to win my next match or I'm done for!" he said psyching himself up.

-0-0-0-0-

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up as Fuji headed his way with Oishi on his heels.

"Have you heard yet?" Fuji asked. Tezuka simply raised one eyebrow at the other boy.

"The boy from Russia, Higarashi, he beat Momo and currently playing against one of the second years." Fuji told him.

Tezuka looked back up from the paper in his hands. So Momo had gone down to the kid. That made two wins in Higarashi's favor. Two more and he was a regular for sure. Tezuka had a feeling that if this kid took down Momo then any of the other second years, aside from Kaido, would be easy work for him. Meaning Higarashi would more then likely win his current match.

"Not only that. Higarashi took on Momo's Dunk Smash, head on and managed to return it with a drop volley." Oishi added.

Tezuka nodded. It was no special feat for Tezuka himself, or for one of the regulars who had been around Momo long enough, to figure out how to return the Dunk Smash, but Tezuka hadn't ever thought of using a drop volley. To do such a thing would mean putting one's self right in the line of fire and with the power Momo drove into the shot, that was a dangerous place to be. It could easily backfire on a player, but Higarashi had done it and apparently with confidence too.

"Two more wins then." Tezuka said as he thought.

Fuji nodded until they heard hisses from a nearby court and heard the call from the ref go up. "Game and match to Higarashi! 6-0!"

All three of the third year regulars looked up, their eyes going to the court where the call came from. Other members had been gathered around to watch the third match of the new boy. Some of the boys had hissed with the final shot, more then likely because they had been beating on the second year playing against Higarashi and had been disappointed when the first year had won the match.

As they watched, Higarashi stepped off the court and headed past those watching as he hooked his black racket back onto the back of his belt.

"Alright...make that one more win." Fuji remarked.

Depending on who his final match was against, it seemed they might be having a second first year in the regualrs.

END

Kyandi: And there's chapter two!

Hikari: Which she re-typed twice after noticing that the first two times she typed "Tezzy" instead of "Tezuka".

Kyandi: It was an accident!

Hikari: Uh-huh, sure. He's not you, so quit calling him by your weird nickname.

Kyandi: J-just let it go! I got it right in the end!

Hikari: After four hours.

Kyandi: Whatever! Everyone please enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back soon. If Kyandi-sama doesn't screw up ag-

Kyandi: Bye!


	3. Behind the Glasses

Kyandi: We're back!

HIkari: With a new chapter.

Kyandi: Well...new to them, not us.

Hikari: Very true. This makes how many times that you've re-written it?

Kyandi: Third so far.

Hikari: And you'll probably re-write it again too.

Kyandi: Perhaps so.

Hikari: Such a perfectionist.

Kyandi: Whatever. We'll let you all get to reading now!

Hikari: Please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 3 Behind The Glasses

"So that's the line up of regulars?" Kachiro asked looking at the line of players before them.

"Yeah. Its Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu, of course, Oishi Shuichiro, Fuji Syusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Kaido Kaoru, Echizen Ryoma, and that new kid." Horio said.

"Both Inui Sadaharu and Momoshiro Takeshi lost their regular spots." he added.

At the end of the line or regulars Higarashi stood next to Ryoma, his head tilted to the side as though he was staring off into space. And he probably was doing just that, not paying attention to anyone around him.

Tezuka had been impressed with the new boy. He had sailed through the ranking matches without so much as a problem, taking down Momo and second and third years who shouldn't have had a hard time beating a first year. Tezuka also found his playing style interesting. It wasn't like any of the styles sported by the other members of the team. His was graceful, elegant, didn't waste any energy.

Higarashi effectively broke down the styles of the his opponents, copied the style, corrected any mistakes and waste of energy in the style, and turned it back on his opponent. The kid really did, on and off the court, carry himself with a straight back and raised chin and it kind of reminded Tezuka of a stubborn, but proper girl.

Coach Ryuzaki stood before them, Tezuka and Oishi at her side.

"Well done boys! You all played well." she told them, getting grins from some.

Ryuzaki's gaze drifted to Higarashi where it lingered and a smile crossed her face.

"How long are you going to wear that hat and those sunglasses?" she asked the kid, her hands going to her hips.

All eyes turned to Higarashi in questioning as the kid let out a huff. But still Higarashi didn't say anything in reply to the comment. If anything, he seemed to shrink inside his jersey.

"You got a regulars spot, you can show them now." Ryuzaki added a grin like smile on her face, now.

"Show us what?" Eiji asked, excitedly, leaning around Kaido to look at Higarashi.

"Patience is a virtue." was the only reply from Higarashi as he pulled the sunglasses off and yanked the hat off his head.

All of the boys stared as white hair fell from under the cap to slightly curled tips that hung a little below chin level. Side swept bangs swept across her forehead as she removed the sunglasses. Eyes of sterling silver, ringed by long white lashes, looked straight at Ryuzaki. Her eyes had a sort of depthless feel to them, probably from the fact that no one could tell where her pupil ended and the irises began. They looked as if they simply faded from pitch black in the center to a bright silver at the edges, hitting every shade of grey in-between.

Hat and sunglasses removed, she reached up, pulling the zipper of her jersey down, letting the loose thing fall open to show the prematurely developed curves of her feminine body. There was no denying that the girl was definitely just that...a girl. And a pretty one at that.

Now the boys understood why Higrashi had sounded like a girl. He, or rather she, was indeed a girl. She reached around to the back of her neck pulling a long tied off section of hair from the back of her shirt. It resembled the rat tail of Rikkai Dai player, Niou Masaharu, only on a longer scale. The tail the hair made, fell to her waist, half of it falling over one of her thin shoulders.

"I think its time I properly introduced you all. Boys this is Higarashi...Hikari." Ryuzaki announced as the girl, stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Hikari has won three tournament titles in Russia, one in America, and two in Germany. All in the male leagues." Ryuzaki added. The girl shifted her eyes away staring off into space and refusing to meet the eyes of any of the boys.

"It's nothing to brag about. I've lost some titles too." she replied.

"But it's against rules for a girl to play on the boys' team!" one second year protested.

More yells along the same line, went up from all around the court. Hikari didn't seem surprised by the protest though Ryuzaki frowned at it.

"Quiet!" Ryuzaki told them, raising her voice over them.

All of the boys fell silent as told, many flinching at the sheer loudness of Ryuzaki's yell. All of them turned back to Ryuzaki, a few throwing glances in Hikari's direction.

"Higarashi is a girl, yet, but we already took care of all of that. She is cleared by the school board and tennis board to play on the boys' team." Ryuzaki assured him.

Hikari capped her head with the hat once again and pulled it low over her face as she tried to shrink within her jersey once more. Apparently she didn't like being stared at like that.

"You took care of all of it. I just showed up and played the matches." she said a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Ryuzaki ignored Hikari's comment.

"She could get hurt!" Oishi protested, always the one to worry about the well being of a person.

"Yeah, think how bad we'd feel if we hurt her." Momo added.

At this Hikari and Ryuzaki looked at each other for a long moment. Ryuzaki started laughing while the girl tried to fight the small smile that was tugging at her lips. With no success that is. The boys stared between the two, many wondering what they found so amusing.

"I assure you boys, she's perfectly capable of taking anything you can dish out." Ryuzaki assured the boys who only stared at Hikari. But protest still sounded. They weren't going to accept this so easily.

"If you all seem to have such a problem with it, then...Tezuka." Ryuzaki turned to Tezuka, who had been watching the girl closely. The boy looked up at his coach in questioning.

"As captain, you decide. Should she be allowed to stay, or not?" Ryuzaki asked the boy.

Tezuka looked at his coach then returned his eyes to Hikari, brown eyes meeting silver. She had beaten Momo and had won every match after that. And he had seen for himself that she was skilled for sure. There was no denying that at all.

"Well?" Ryuzaki asked.

Tezuka's eyes flicked to Ryuzaki and then back to Hikari who had turned from him, ready to leave the moment he said no. At least she was humble and understood there was a chance that he could say no. She wasn't cocky and thought he would, for sure, let her stay. But she was a great talent, skilled and made good strong judgment calls on the court. She obviously worked hard and improved as she played.

She was a female Ryoma in that way, except not as cocky as the actual Ryoma. Keeping her in reserve, she would make a good ace in the hole later on. Perhaps they could also use her good eyes for helping Inui to analyze other teams. Tezuka turned to Oishi who looked the girl over before turning to look at Tezuka, giving him a smile as if to show his approval. Tezuka's eyes turned to Fuji then. Fuji's eyes were open to reveal the sharp blue behind them and to show that he was perfectly serious as he considered the girl.

Finally he looked at Tezuka and gave the barest of nods. As his two best friends, Tezuka trusted their judgment just as much as he trusted his own. He looked back at Hikari who was looking over her shoulder at him, waiting calmly to see what he had to say.

Tezuka found something in that silver gaze that made up his mind. He couldn't say exactly what it was he saw. Maybe sheer determination, or a fierce will. Either way, whatever it was, it made up his mind and quick. It would take work to get some of the boys on the team to agree with the judgment call he was making, but it was work he was willing to do if it meant taking their team all the way to Nationals.

"She's staying." he said firmly, his eyes sweeping over the others on the team just so they all understood. They all looked back at him, stunned and wanting to protest but they all saw the message in Tezuka's gaze.

The message was short, sweet, and simple. Cause problems or mess with the girl and they would spend the rest of the school year, running laps. Ryuzaki nodded in approval of the choice, Hikari's posture seeming to loosen.

"Each of you played well, but there's no time to relax. The Metro Tournament is coming up. For today that's all. Dismissed." Ryuzaki smiled to herself as the boys split up going their separate ways, some picking up balls and gathering the nets, others heading back to the locker room to change. All whispering to each other about the girl now on their team.

"I can't believe you lost so badly to a girl, Momo." Ryoma told Momo who instantly grabbed the boy in a head lock.

"Hey, watch it kid! You should respect your upper classmen." Momo snapped back. Eiji and Oishi watched the two with Fuji and Taka beside them.

"It doesn't matter about gender."

All of the boys looked at Hikari where she stood just behind Ryoma and Momo. She was looking at them from under the brim of her hat.

"Just like it doesn't matter if your tall or short, or whether you're a first year or a third year." she added her eyes landing on Ryoma.

For a moment she looked him over, as if she knew him but Ryoma had never seen the girl in his life. At least..he didn't remember if he had.

"You should know that, Echizen Ryoma. Being both shorter and younger then the other regulars. Being a girl should be no different. We're not as weak as you seem to believe we are." she added. With that Hikari walked off grabbing her tennis bag as she walked by it.

"Until tomorrow, Coach Ryuzaki." she said giving Ryuzaki a nod as she passed her.

"Alright." Ryuzaki called back.

Tezuka looked at the girl as she passed him. Dark brown eyes met sterling silver as she glanced up at him. Everyone still left on the court, stopped and looked at the two.

Many thought the girl was going to make a remark that was sure to earn her laps despite the fact that Tezuka had just spoke on her behalf. Then the girl suddenly smiled a brilliant smile that took most of the boys off guard.

"Have a nice day...Buchou." she told him sweetly before she turned and exited the court, zipping her jersey back up.

"I seriously thought she was going to say something else." Momo said.

"You and me both." Eiji said from beside him.

"Hmm…a girl on the team. This just might be interesting." Fuji said with a smile.

"Says you." Ryoma and Momo replied.

END

Kyandi: Ugh! I fell asleep on my keyboard while typing this and when I woke up I had nearly three hundred pages of gibberish to delete.

Hikari: Haha!

Kyandi: You should have woke me up!

Hikari: What? You looked so peaceful.

Kyandi: Yeah right.

Hikari: Just be glad you didn't sleep longer. Three hundred is better then say, six or seven hundred.

Kyandi: Gee, thanks.

Hikari: Can we move on?

Kyandi: Sure. Everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	4. Sneaky Sneaking

Kyandi: Howdy-hey!

Hikari: She's hyper, forgive her.

Kyandi: Why should I have to be forgiven for being hyper?

Hikari: Because you are an utter mess when hyper.

Kyandi: Tha...okay that might be a little true.

Hikari: A little?

Kyandi: Okay, a lot! Jeez, get off my case.

Hikari: Score one, Hikari!

Kyandi: Yadda, yadda. Anyway, everyone ignore our banter and enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 4 Sneaky Sneaking

Tezuka and Oishi watched as Ryoma and Momo argued over a practice match they had had that day at practice, which had, once again, ended in Ryoma's favor. The latter of the two upper classmen supported a sweat drop at the two's argument while Tezuka simply just watched. Fuji and Eiji were walking on Oishi's other side talking with Taka while Inui and Kaido brought up the rear, Inui discussing a new training regiment for Kaido. There was only one person missing and the red headed member of the team soon picked up on it.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hika-chan!" Eiji asked using the nickname he had come up with for Hikari just that morning.

The girl hadn't really said anything when he had addressed her as such that morning when she had arrived at school, but she answered to it none the less. Almost as if he had been calling her that all along. Eiji had taken that as a sign that it was alright for him to continue to call her such. The others were slowly picking up on it as well.

It was certainly better then calling her Higarashi all the time. Of course...it didn't stop Tezuka from continuing to call her Higarashi.

Tezuka looked up when Eiji asked his question. He had met a few little problems with his decision to let the girl stay, though he doubted anyone would do anything where he could find out and he doubted even more that Hikari would ever admit to being harassed by the others on the team.

Aside from the regulars and the first years on the team, it seemed that most of the other boys were avoiding Hikari. Rather that was because they didn't feel comfortable around her, or they were simply trying to avoid trouble, Tezuka didn't know. Either way they would come around sooner or later. Hikari, though, didn't seem to be bothered by it so Tezuka didn't say anything. Not that he needed to worry about the girl.

"I saw her leave to change but that was it." Oishi replied.

"Isn't that her right there?" Ryoma asked pointing towards the school gate.

All of them stopped and looked towards the school gate. There, wearing street clothes because she hated skirts and the school uniform, was Hikari. She had changed her uniform for a pair of black jean shorts with a blue ribbons lacing up the sides and a long black tank top with a jacket over it. She had an old leather bound book in one of her hands, a pen in the other, and was flipping through the pages as she leaned against the gate seemingly waiting for something.

Now and then she would pause in her flipping of the pages long enough to write something down on a page before she went back to flipping pages once again.

"Do you think she's waiting for us?" Eiji asked, a big grin on his face just thinking that the girl was starting to open up to them.

Just then Hikari looked up as someone else called her name. A rare, brilliant smile lit the girl's face as she waved a greeting, snapping her book close and sliding it into the bag she had at her feet.

All nine boys stared, some in shock, and others in a mix of horror and hurt, as Ohtori Choutarou from Hyotei Academy came into sight to greet the girl with a big smile and an even bigger hug.

Hikari laughed as the big boy lifted her off her feet when he gathered her in a hug. But she didn't really tell him off for being so familiar with her which led the boys to believe that this wasn't the first time that Ohtori had greeted her in such a manner. Not exactly a reassuring thought for her new found teammates, that much was for sure.

Suddenly Tezuka, Oishi, Kaido, and Ryoma were pulled out of sight behind some bushes by the others. Eiji, Momo, and Inui shushed them then pointed towards where Hikari and Ohtori stood. From where they hid they could hear the two perfectly.

Ohtori had finally set Hikari back on her feet, picking up her bag for her, which earned a protest from the girl. Not that Ohtori seemed to listen to it. He simply just switched it to his other hand, out of reach of the girl when she tried to take it back.

"Sorry I was late, Hikari." Ohtori told her.

"Its fine, really." she replied, giving up on taking her bag back. "I know you have practice. It was why I was surprised you agreed to go out with me tonight." she added.

"Well we haven't gotten to see each other since you started at going to Seigaku." he replied.

"You're not going to start that whole "Should have gone to Hyotei" kick again, are you?" Hikari asked, her hands going to her hips.

Ohtori smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck, all in a sheepish sort of way. Eiji and Momo looked at each other.

"You sure its okay for me to pick you up from your school? What if your teammates see?" Ohtori asked, changing the subject instead of answering her.

"I really don't care." came Hikari's reply.

"Lets go, I'm hungry." she added.

The boys poked their heads out of the bush to watch the two walk off, Hikari's arm linked through Ohtori's. To the boys they looked almost like a couple.

"Are they dating!" Momo asked.

"Looks like it." Ryoma replied, idly, even though it was clear that he couldn't care less whether she was or not.

"I'm going home now." Ryoma added.

"No! We have to follow them!" Eiji cried grabbing Ryoma's arm.

"No!" Ryoma replied. He absolutely, without a doubt, was not going to spend his night following Hikari and her date around.

"Why should we!?" Ryoma asked.

"She's our teammate! She can't date someone from another team!" Eiji protested, but Ryoma refused. He was not going to do it.

-0-0-0-0-

In the end Ryoma, Kaido, and Tezuka were all three forced to go with the others. They were dragged along, with no choice at all, as Ohtori and Hikari first went to the movies catching a comedy that was playing and then to the many stores the two visited.

No matter how much Ryoma protested or how much Tezuka and Kaido both tried to leave, the others simply dragged them back. As Eiji put it, it was their duty as teammates and sempai to keep an eye on Hikari. For her own good, of course. By the time the two actually stopped to eat they had been dragged nearly all over town.

Ryoma sipped at his Ponta completely bored while Momo, Inui, and Eiji watched Hikari and Ohtori as they sat at an outdoor café eating and talking. Hikari laughed at something Ohtori said setting her chopsticks aside, earing a "She never laughs with us like that." from a pouting Eiji.

"Really! I didn't take Oshitari-san to be the type to do something like that!" she said laughing, making Ohtori smile back.

"Even Atobe-buchou was shocked." Ohtori told her.

"Now that's something to see. Atobe-san being shocked by anything. He just seems so...fluid in day to day life from what you've told me." she replied.

"Well he was shocked. He is human, no matter how good at tennis he is." Ohtori reminded her.

Hikari rolled her eyes, unaware of her teammates watching her from afar. She couldn't imagine Atobe agreeing with that statemate. After all he was the great Ore-sama, the King of Hyotei.

"Perhaps so. But I hold firm that I've found someone who's better at tennis then him." Hikari said firmly and proudly. Ohtori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked.

"You'll see. Tournaments will start soon. I'm convinced that the boys' team at my school have a lot of talent. They won't be easily beaten." Hikari told him.

"You've watched their practice?" Ohtori asked.

Apparently he didn't know that Hikari had not only watching their practice but had joined the team. And Hikari didn't seem inclined to tell him such. She simply let him believe what he wish about the whole thing.

"Yes. I've have gotten to know the regulars pretty well."

It wasn't a complete lie from the girl, but it wasn't the out right truth either. Half truths were still truths, just an...intentionally, beat-around-the-bush type of truth. If that made any sense at all.

"You really should focus more on your studies and maybe your own club activities instead of obsessing over the boys' tennis club. You had a great run in Russia, Hikari, but look how that ended." Ohtori told her, concern in his voice. In the bushes, Hikari's teammates looked at each other.

Hikari, though, simply shook her head before taking another sip of her tea. From the look of her expression, the conversation was an old one and one that Hikari had grown to just ignore whenever it came up.

"Don't worry so much, Chotarou. I'm fine. You know me." Hikari replied.

"Its because I know you that I'm concerned." Ohtori retorted.

Hikari sat her cup down and made a face at him before turning back to her tea. Ohtori chuckled at the face she made.

"Shishido-san said you need to come spend the weekend again. He wants a rematch." Ohtori added.

Eiji and Momo looked at each other. Spend the weekend! It was so...inappropriate to even consider such a thing. Even if they were both still young. But Hikari smiled at Ohtori.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind spending the weekend away from home." she replied. Ohtori grinned.

"We should go though if we're going to get back in time for you to make it home before curfew. I don't want your mother mad at me for you getting home late." she told him getting to her feet.

"Yeah. I'll have to come out and see you again. And I'll call you so we can arrange a weekend for you to come out and visit. Mother would be happy." he said getting to his feet. Hikari laughed.

"I'm sure she and your sister would enjoy it. They always love dressing me up when I come over." Hikari replied.

Eiji leaned farther forward trying to get a good look at the two as Ohtori leaned down placing a kiss on Hikari's cheek before giving her a hug….and fell forward out of the bushes. Hikari and Ohtori turned around to stare at him as Eiji dragged Momo and Inui with him.

"Kikumaru-sempai? Inui-sempai, Momoshiro-sempai, what are you three doing here?" Hikari asked her eyes narrowing in a seemingly angry expression.

"Oh we're in trouble." Momo said looking up at her.

END

Kyandi: Ohhhhh! Someone's in trouble!

Hikari: Rightfully so, too.

Kyandi: They should have llistened to Ryoma. He had enough sense to want to go home.

Hikari: I think it was more disinterest then sense.

Kyandi: True. Anyway, everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: I'll glue her butt to her computer chair so she'll get back to work.

Kyandi:...Scary thing is...she really will.

Hikari: We'll be back soon~!

Kyandi: Bye!


	5. Hikari's Wrath

(A/N: For those of you who liked my first character interaction, sorry I didn't do one at the end of the last chapter! Please forgive me! ^-^ Anyway the last chapter came to be at the spare of the moment so enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I really wish I did though!

_**Hikari's Wrath**_

Eiji and Momo looked up at Hikari both swallowing hard. "Uh….Hi Hika-chan!" Eiji greeted with a nervous smile as he gave her a wave. Hikari narrowed her eyes farther as she crossed her arms. She didn't looked pleased one bit. Behind Hikari, Ootori was blood red as he rubbed his neck, not looking at any of the Seigaku members. If anything he looked embarrassed, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

"We're sorry, Hika-chan!" Oishi said popping up out of the bushed with Taka, Fuji, Kaido, Tezuka, and Ryoma behind him. "Oishi-fukubuchou, Tezuka-buchou? Even Kawamura-sempai, Fuji-sempai, Kaido-sempai, and Echizen-san too. What are you all doing here?" she asked her eyebrows snapping down, her eyes blazing, as Ootori went even more red in the face beside her. They all knew she had pretty much guessed that they had been following her and Ootori.

"Are you really on a date!" Eiji asked jumping forward, placing his hands on Hikari's shoulders? Hikari's eyes went wide in surprise as she looked back at him. "A date?" she repeated. Eiji nodded. Just then Hikari broke out laughing. True, out right laughing. "Why in the world would I be on a date with Choutarou!" she added. Behind her a small smile lit Ootori's face. All of the Seigaku boys stared at her in surprise.

Hikari finally got her laughing under control. She wiped a tear from her eye before looking at the boys. "No offense to you Choutarou, you're a great gentleman." she told Choutarou. "But no I am not on a date, though I fail to see why that would matter to any of you." she replied. Suddenly all of the boys save Fuji, Ryoma, and Tezuka found the ground more interesting then looking at Hikari's face. "Choutarou is my cousin. Our mothers are sisters." she added.

Hikari almost started laughing again at the dumbfounded look on the boys' faces as they all looked at her again. "Your cousin!" Eiji and Momo coursed. Hikari nodded. "Actually he's more like one of my brothers. We grew up together until I was about eight years old." Hikari added giving Ootori a fond look. Ootori returned it with a big smile.

"Because we live so far away from each other and go to different schools, Hikari and I rarely get to see each other. She asked if I could come out for a visit so I did." Ootori replied. Hikari gave him a smile then turned to her teammates. "Have all of you been following us this whole time?" she asked her eyebrows suddenly snapping down again. "Uh…." Eiji looked at Momo. "Inui-sempai, Eiji-sempai, and Momochan-sempai were the one's that made us follow you." Ryoma told her. Hikari turned on the three, her silver eyes giving off a dangerous glint. Inui, Eiji, and Momo all inched back away from her.

"You three might want to run." Ootori told them from behind Hikari in a serious tone. "Hikari's not good with her temper when she loses it." he added. "Inui-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, Momoshiro-sempai." came Hikari's voice, dark and low. All three looked at her and turned and ran for their lives, not likely the positively deadly look in the first year's silver eyes.

"Go easy on them, Hikari. They are your teammates and your sempai." Ootori told Hikari laying a hand on her shoulder giving her a sweet smile that had always, even then, calmed Hikari down. "I guess your right, Choutarou." she replied. "Hika-chan, you never told us you were related to Ootori-san." Oishi said drawing Hikari's attention to him.

"None of you asked." she replied. Ootori sweat dropped. "Hikari has a strict, you-don't-ask-she-doesn't-tell policy." Ootori told them. Hikari simply turned her eyes from her teammates. "I have to go now, Hikari. I'll tell my parents you said hi." Ootori told her. Hikari looked up at him. "Alright. Be careful on the way home." she told him. Ootori pat Hikari's head. "Try to be nice with your teammates. At least be nicer to them then you are to Atobe-buchou." he added. Hikari's eyes flashed to her teammates then back to her cousin.

"I'll try." she replied. "Hikari." Hikari looked up at Ootori. "Don't make me call Hisoka." he told her. Hikari's eyes went wide. "I'll be nice….er." Ootori shook his head, bid them all a farewell, then walked off. Hikari waved to him until he was out of sight then turned her eyes back on her teammates, making all of them, save Fuji and Tezuka, jump back. Her eyes blazed with anger and for a moment it looked like she was going to say something but then the blaze died down, though far from completely gone, and she decided against it.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow." she told them and turned to head home. "I refuse to have Hisoka called on me." she muttered as she walked away. "Hika-chan…" Hikari turned back cutting Oishi off. "As a female, I highly favor retaliation. And I am no coward when it comes to said retaliation. Expect pay back." she told them before turning on her heel and leaving. "I think we made her mad." Eiji said popping up again. Many of the boys gave him a look that said, "No duh!".

The next morning Hikari beat the boys to the courts and was there going through her warm-up stretches when they stepped on the court. She glanced in their direction, but otherwise, said nor did, anything to them. Momo and Eiji looked at her as they edged past her. "Good morning sempai-tachi." she greeted automatically as she stretched her arms over her head. "Your not mad?" Eiji asked. Hikari didn't look at him. "Mad? Oh whatever for? Its not like my sempai were being nosy and following me around under false speculations." she replied looking at them before turning towards the courts taking her racket into hand.

(Character Interaction)

Eiji: We're going to be in pain aren't we?

Kyandi & Hikari: No, no, whatever for?

Momo: You two are being sarcastic aren't you?

Kyandi: Sarcastic?

Hikari: Us?

Kyandi & Hikari: Of course!

Seigaku boys:…

Kyandi: Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Hikari: Yes do! My master revenge plan unfolds!


	6. Deadly Invitation

Kyandi: Sorry it took so long! My muse decided to take a vacation. It took me forever to get her back.

Hikari: Maybe you shouldn't over load her with Prince of Tennis stuff.

Kyandi: Hush it! I do more then Prince of Tennis.

Hikari: Really? When was the last time you did a fan fic for something not Prince of Tennis related?

Kyandi:…..*scans through documents on computer* Uh….*turns red* December of 2010...

Hikari: I prove my point.

Kyandi: Oh shut up! Anyway I do not own PoT blah, blah, blah, but I do own Hikari!

Hikari: Don't remind me.

Kyandi: Go to the corner if your going to be a downer! On with the story!

_**Deadly Invitation**_

The week passed like any other and the boys started to relax when no sign of Hikari's pay back was given. "I guess she forgot." Momo said as they headed to the table that the regulars normally used for lunch when they ate I the lunch room. "Never underestatemate a woman, Momo." Fuji told him. "They may appear to forget, but they never do."

Momo went white in the face at the thought as they set down at their lunch table. "I really think Hika-chan was only joking." Oishi said.

"Joking about what?" All of the boys turned to face Hikari who stood behind Momo, a packed lunch in hand. Momo froze his back going ridge as he turned to look at her. Eiji, who sat on his other side watched her with wide eyes.

"H-hi Hika-chan." Eiji greeted. "Hello." Hikari replied perfectly normal. "Is there something you wanted, Hika-chan?" Oishi asked.

"Yes actually there was. My brother and uncle insist that I do not have a social life and wanted me to invite friends over for the welcome home party we are throwing for my oldest brother. Since I have found my uncle is right and I have no friends out side those that are on our tennis team, I'm inviting all of you." she said with a slight hint of awkwardness in her tone.

"Well when is the party?" Oishi asked.

"This Saturday at five." she replied her eyes sitting on the table rather then on any of the boys sitting at it. She didn't see the looks the boys gave each other. Fuji was the first to speak up.

"I'm not busy. I'd be glad to come." he said with his usual smile, managing to get a surprised look out of Hikari before she cleared her face once more.

"I'll come too." Oishi said in an attempt to make the girl feel better seeing how she was clearly uneasy with asking them to come over to her house.

For a moment something resembling a smile flickered across her face before her face was blank once more. "I'll come! I'll bring some sushi from our shop." Taka said.

"Uh….thank you Kawamura-sempai." Hikari told him. "I'll come. And I'll bring Kaido along with me." Inui said making Kaido look at him, though he didn't disagree.

Eiji looked at Momo, both not really wanting to go for fear that Hikari would get them. "Its at five?" Everyone looked at Tezuka as he spoke. "Yes." Hikari replied.

Tezuka nodded. "I will be there." With that Eiji and Momo agreed. "We'll drag O'chibi with us." Eiji promised her. Ryoma gave his sempai a glare.

Hikari nodded. She gave Oishi a piece of paper with an address on it. "I live a little ways out of the way." she told them as Oishi looked at the address. "Uh….thank you." she added giving them a quick bow before walking off to go eat.

"You don't think its an evil plan do you?" Momo asked.

"Stop it, Momo! It had to take her a lot to invite us all over." Oishi said.

"She doesn't seem like the social type though." Fuji said. "So I can see why her uncle and brother said that. She kind of reminds me of Tezuka."

Tezuka looked at Fuji as he ate with a look that was unreadable by the others. "Just try to be nice. It is her family." Oishi told them.

"Maybe if we're nice enough she'll forget all about us following her." Eiji said. "You should be nice anyway." Oishi replied.

With that the boys split, some planning for Saturday, others wondering if Saturday was going to be their doom day.

_**CHAPTER END**_

_**Hikari: Sure didn't take you long to right it.**_

_**Kyandi: Nope! My muse was very happy with the long break and worked super fast. She's even got me working on the next chapter already.**_

_**Eiji: We're not going to die are we?**_

_**Kyandi: May~be! ^-^ I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Eiji: *whimper* Oishi! *runs off***_

_**Hikari: You just love messing with him don't you?**_

_**Kyandi: *grins* Yes….yes I do. Anyway review and enjoy the next chapter!**_


	7. Saturday of the Seven Brothers

Kyandi: Greetings my loyal readers! I am sooooooooooooooo hyper right now.

Hikari: If you didn't eat three to four times the amount of sugar Marui does before a match, then you wouldn't be hyper.

Kyandi: But I like being hyper! It makes my muse shoot into the air!

Hikari: Yeah and right through the roof.

Kyandi: Oh one time! That happened one time!

Hikari: It shouldn't have happened at all.

Kyandi: I have a high bed and a low ceiling. It wasn't even my fault!

Hikari: It took them two weeks to patch the hole and you shouldn't have been jumping on the bed.

Kyandi: -_-" Okay I get it. On with the story now.

_**Saturday of the Seven Brothers**_

Saturday approached quickly and the regulars soon found themselves outside the large gates of a huge house. "Wow! Hika-chan lives here!" Eiji asked looking up at the four story house.

The house was gray with black trim and had a long drive leading up to it lined with cherry blossom trees. To the boys it looked more like something the captain Hyotei would live in.

"Yes I live here." The boys jumped as the gate swung open to show Hikari. Today she wore her rat tail loose letting curls fall down her back. Unlike most girls who wore dresses to parties Hikari was wearing black pants that ended at her knees and a strapless blue top with a short sleeved jean jacket over it.

In one hand she held a remote. What surprised the boys was that she was wearing a pair of silver rimmed, thing glasses.

"Hika-chan you wear glasses!" Eiji asked surprise clear in his voice. Hikari instantly adjusted her glasses. "You never asked." she replied.

"Why don't you wear them at school? You look…cute." Oishi said blushing as he said it. Hikari adjusted her glasses again before clearing her throat.

"Come on in." she told them. The gate swung close behind the boys as they followed her up the drive to the house.

"I didn't know you were rich, Hika-chan." Inui said. "It's not something I tell people." she replied.

"Why?" Momo asked curious. "When people know I have money in my background they tend to befriend me because of the money and not because of me." she replied.

This made the boys look at each other. Tezuka watched Hikari from the back as they neared the front door. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps leading up to the front door, the door flew open.

"Step out of the way." Hikari told them over her shoulder as something flew down the stairs in a blur of silver and green. The boys stepped back as the thing flew towards Hikari.

At the last moment Hikari stepped out of the way sticking her foot down to trip the things as it zipped past her. A young man in his early twenties landed face down on the ground.

The man had long silver hair that was tied at the nap of his neck and was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans.

Hikari heaved a sigh before knelling next to the man. "Hisoka-nii your twenty-three. Could you please act your age and quit greeting me like a small child?" she asked.

The man's head shot up to show the silver eyes only a few shades darker then Hikari's. "Why do you have to be so cold to me, Hikari!" he asked like a little whining child.

Hikari was unfazed. "We have guest, Hisoka-nii. Grow up." she said before standing. The man looked up at the boys. "Oh! Hello there!" he said cheerfully flying to his feet. "I'm Higarashi Hisoka! I'm Hikari's second oldest brother." he said with a big smile.

"Hisoka-nii this is my tennis team." Hikari told her brother introducing each boy in turn. "Pleasure to meet you all. The rest of our brothers are inside." he added.

"How many brothers do you have, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked turning to Hikari as Hisoka turned and started back up the stairs. "Hmmm? I have seven older brothers." she told them shocking them more.

Hikari looked at them seeing their shocked looks. "My parents kept trying for a girl." she explained with a shrug. "Come on. My uncle is probably about to kill Satsuki-nii and Satoshi-nii." she added heading up the stairs.

The moment they stepped inside the front door Hikari took a step back drawing them to a stop. Two boys in their late teens were rolling across the floor of the front hall. Hisoka was standing next to two older men.

One was in his mid twenties with shaggy black hair, silver rimmed glasses, and silver eyes. The older of the two looked around the same age but a closer look showed him to be in his late forties. Like Hisoka the older man had silver toned hair, but where the others' eyes were silver his were a stormy gray.

"What are they doing?" Hikari asked the three. "Satsuki and Satoshi got into an argument over which tennis match to watch." the black haired man said. Hikari shook her head and turned to her teammates.

"This is my oldest brother, Higarashi Sosuke." she said gesturing to the black haired man who bowed his head in greeting to the boys. "And my uncle Akatenshi Tsuzuki." Hikari added gesturing to the oldest man who nodded.

Hikari turned to Hisoka. "Are you not going to stop them?" she asked him. "I'm not crazy enough to step in the middle of fight between those two." Hisoka replied.

"Fine." Hikari said before walking forward. She reached into the mass of flying limbs and yanked two shirts pulling the two apart. "How many times must I tell the two of you not to do this. You are going to break something." she told the two calmly.

Both boys, the older one silver haired, silver eyed with glasses and the younger one black haired and silver eyed, looked up at her and grinned. "Hi Hikari!"

Hikari dropped the two and turned to her teammates who had remained quiet the whole time. "These are my third and forth oldest brothers. Satoshi is twenty-one." she gestured to the silver hair man. "And Satsuki is nineteen." she added gesturing to the black haired man. "Their both in University."

"I have three more brothers somewhere around here." she added. "Haruhi is in the living room." Satsuki told her.

"I don't know where the other two are." Satoshi added just before they heard a crash. Hikari took a deep breath. "And I believe I know where they are now too." she added.

Satsuki and Satoshi looked at each other. "The kitchen!" they said together. "If they have broken my vase again, I am going to bury them in my garden." Hikari said before storming off towards a pair of double doors.

Hisoka gulped. "We're about to be less two brothers." Hisoka said. "She wouldn't really kill them would she?" Momo asked. "If its my mother's vase they broke she will." Sosuke replied.

"Just be careful where you boys walk." Tsuzuki added looking at them. "You break something in this house and she'll break something in your body."

Eiji and Momo looked at each other. They were certain that today was going to be their dooms day, one way or the other.

**CHAPTER END**

**Kyandi: I decided to cut it off there. If I introduced all seven brothers then it would have been too much. **

**Hikari: My brothers are too much.**

**Kyandi: On that we can agree.**

**Hisoka: Hey! You're the one that made us!**

**Kyandi: Yes well when I first made you Hisoka you were more mature. Your maturity has decreased rapidly since I first made you.**

**Hisoka: Oh that's so nice to know.**

**Kyandi and Hikari: Its your fault!**

**Hisoka: *pouts in a corner***

**Kyandi: While Hisoka pouts please review and enjoy the next chapter.**


	8. Saturday of the Seven Brothers Part 2

Kyandi: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long. But I'm determined to update all of my stories!

Hikari: Even if it takes her forever.

Kyandi: HEY!

Hikari: What? You have so many stories and you keep adding more.

Kyandi: It doesn't matter. Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis…..thankfully.

Kyandi: I'm going to ignore that…..for now.

Chapter Saturday of the Seven Brothers Part 2

"Don't scare them, Uncle Tsuzuki. Their the first friends that Hikari has ever brought home." Sosuke told his uncle.

"Did I hear a smash?" Everyone turned as a white haired, silver eyed boy walked into the room. He looked about a year older then the third years and besides the white hair and silver eyes, he looked a bit like Ohtori.

"Yes you did. It would seem Hitomi and Shunsuke broke something in the kitchen. We are more then likely to see them running for their lives any minute now." Hisoka said earning him a smack on the back of the head.

"What did I just say? Scare these boys away, Hisoka, and so help me it'll be **me** that **you** are running from." Sosuke told his brother sternly. Hisoka gave a sheepish laugh before moving away from Sosuke to hide behind the new boy.

Sosuke glared at him before turning to the Seigaku boys. "I apologize. My brother likes to try to scare people. For whatever reason I do not know." He told them. "This," Sosuke gestured to the new boy who Hisoka was hiding behind. "Is my youngest brother Haruhi. He's a first year in high school."

Haruhi smiled a shy sort of smile in greeting. "Haruhi these are Hikari's tennis teammates." Sosuke told his youngest brother naming each of the by name. Fuji looked at Sosuke questioningly. "I don't believe Hika-chan told you who we were. How did you know?" he asked.

Hisoka grinned as Sosuke answered. "She talks about all you quite a lot. It was hard not to know." Sosuke told them. "Its actually quite annoying how much she talks about the lot of you." Hisoka added.

"I think its….sweet." Haruhi told his older brother. Hisoka smiled and ruffled Haruhi's hair, much to the younger brother's displeasure.

"I like it." Satsuki said. "She certainly has been more manageable since she joined the tennis club." Satoshi said agreeing with Satsuki.

Many of the Seigaku boys looked at each other. Hikari certainly didn't act like she liked them that much.

Suddenly the door Hikari had vanished through burst open. Two males, slightly older then Haruhi tumbled through tripping over each other in their hast.

One, the older, had short, neatly styled silver hair and slightly darker silver eyes, looking to be a mix between Hisoka's willowy frame and Sosuke's more sturdy one. The younger of the two had sleeked back, thick black hair with sunglasses on the top of his head and silver eyes a bit lighter then Hikari's.

Both looked like they had just seen a ghost and both were in a hurry to get away from the door. They scrambled across the entry way to duck behind Satsuki and Satoshi though being the same height as their older brothers it did little good.

Everyone turned back to the door as Hikari walked back in. "Now stay out of the kitchen. I don't want a repeat of the last time." she told her two older brothers. "We swear we didn't mean to drop it." The oldest of the two stated peaking out from behind Satsuki.

"It was wet and slippery." The youngest added. Hikari heaved a sigh. "That is why Suou does the dishes." She told them. "Because both of you have butter fingers." She told them.

Tsuzuki leaned around his nephew. "The silver haired one is Hitomi. He's a first year in University. The younger one is Shunsuke, a third year in high school." He told the Seigaku boys.

"And both, despite being wonderful at tennis, are as clumsy as the day is long." Hikari added eyeing her brothers.

"And I thought I had a full house." Eiji remarked. "Its not fun is it?" Hikari asked. "I don't know. Sometimes it is." Eiji replied.

"Oh come on Hikari, we're all gone half the time." Hitomi said in a tone that suggested he found that comment unfair. "Hey are these the most talked ab-" Shunsuke stared looking at the Seigaku boys, but cut off when Hikari spoke.

"Finish that sentence, Shunsuke-nii, and we'll have a problem." She told him. Shunsuke instantly snapped his mouth shut. Sosuke looked at the boys over Hikari's head and pressed one finger to his lips as if to tell them to keep quiet about him saying anything about Hikari talking about them.

"Anyway are these your friends?" Hitomi asked. Hikari turned to look at her teammates as if debating calling them friends. She stared at them for a moment before turning to face her brother again. "Yes." She replied.

All of her siblings stared at her. "That took a little too long to answer, Hikari." Satsuki said one hand on hip. Hikari couldn't help the smile that lit her face.

"Sometimes a few of them make me wonder." She told him. All of her brothers smiled. Hisoka clapped the nearest boy on the shoulder, which happened to be Tezuka. "If you boys can make my sister smile then you're alright with me." He told them.

Hikari's cheeks colored a slight pink as she glared at Hisoka. The blush caused her teammates to stare at her. "What is it?" she asked looking at them confused at their looks.

"Your blushing." Half of them replied. Hikari's cheeks flared bright red before she turned away from them. "Can we start the party now?" she asked heading through the door Haruhi had come through.

All of her brothers smiled as they followed, the boys bringing up the rear. The "living room" was more then just so. It was huge, being larger then even the school lunch room. A large screen TV was mounted on one wall with a few couches set out in a semi circle opposite of it.

A large table ran the length of the farthest wall and was weighted down with snacks and drinks of all sorts. Since her teammates were there Hikari had even pulled out some bean bag chairs and dozens of throw pillows that they could sit on if they didn't want to sit on a couch.

A large banner hung from the ceiling reading, "WELCOME HOME SOSUKE!" in Hikari's neat script. Hikari turned to her teammates. "If your hungry or thirsty then help yourself. Suou and I went a little over board on the cooking." She told them. "So we have plently."

Eiji and Momo were the first to the table each picking up a can of soda and opening them, Inui picking up one as well and opening it. Instantly all three were sprayed with soda.

For a long moment silence reined before a soft, chime like laugh broke the silence. Everything turned to Hikari who was trying to stifle a laugh behind one hand with no luck.

Eiji, Momo, and Inui turned to her dripping soda on the hardwood floor. "I told you I would get you back." She told them a bright smile lighting her face and surprising them even more.

Hikari turned to her other teammates. "I wouldn't touch any of the soda cans for a while if I were you." She told them as some of her brothers started laughing too while Haruhi ran to get the three boys towels.

"Are we even now!?" Eiji cried. Hikari made a show of looking like she was thinking about it before she nodded. "Yes I believe so. Perhaps next time you'll think twice." She said sweetly, though they all knew it was a promise of more trouble to come if they got on her bad side.

END

Kyandi: Soda cans….so childish, yet so funny!

Hikari: I think it was a good idea.

Kyandi: Yes it is. My own mother pulled that trick on me before.

Hikari: Oh yeah! I remember. You tried writing a chapter after ward and I just came off as a really mean little girl.

Kyandi: Yeah sorry about that. My writing reflects my emotions sometimes. Anyway I'm no Niou but I try. So please review and enjoy the next chapter.


	9. Ace in the Hole

Kyandi: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama has been trying to update all her stories and just got stuck on a few.

Kyandi: Yep. So here I am to update this story before moving on to the next!

Hikari: So we'll keep this short and jump right in!

Kyandi: Well by adding that you aren't keeping this short.

Hikari: Neither are you.

Kyandi: Moving on before I hurt my OC!

Hikair: .

Kyandi: Please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 9 Ace in the Hole

Hikari couldn't totally believe she had agreed to this. At the moment she was sitting on the bench, next to Tezuka, her hair hidden inside a cap and her eyes behind sunglasses.

When Tezuka and Oishi had come to her with the idea of using her as an Ace in the Hole, she had thought that simply meant keeping her as a reserve player until later on. But no.

Instead it meant hiding everything about her. Tezuka had removed her from team practices, so scouts couldn't gather data on her and had made her hide the fact that she was a girl. She was okay with it, it was just annoying that she couldn't even practice at school because of all the scouts.

To make the numbers even though Momo was given her regulars spot for the Metro Tournament so she could sit on the bench with Tezuka. She didn't mind that either. It gave her more time to collect more data. Always fun to do. But no, she didn't have a problem with any of it truthfully. Anything for her team.

What she did mind was the fact that Tezuka had asked her to work on Doubles with Momo and Ryoma for their upcoming match together. The two together were horrible at Doubles. It didn't help that Ryoma was horrible at Double to begin with either.

The only reason Hikari had been asked to do it, instead of someone like Oishi or Eiji, was because Hikari had a knack for using her data to work around others and make any Doubles partner assigned to her, work for her.

Hikari had tried her best but the two just simply weren't cut out for Doubles and had settled on using a call. Once the boys heard it though they all turned to look at her with questioning looks on their faces. Hikari pulled the cap down to hide her face. "They came up with it." She told Tezuka in a low voice.

If Hikari got in trouble for it then she was going to take the other two down with her. It was only fair anyway seeing how she didn't have anything to do with call they used. She had only suggested they use a call. That was all.

-0-0-0-0-

By the team the first team match was done Hikari had slipped away to get information on their future opponent, Fudomine. Though she had a bit already, having been friends with the team captain's little sister, Ann for a while.

She had met the Fudomine girl a long time ago and the two knew each other really well. Because of that little fact alone, Hikari made sure to stay well out of sight of Ann and her brother.

She knew Ann would be able to spot her a mile away. It didn't help that Hikari had bright snow white hair that was easy to spot either. But the last thing she needed was for her cover to be broken by one of her only female friends. When she returned she was able to give the information to Inui who instantly went to work.

"Hey isn't that Fudomine there?" Momo asked. Hikari looked up just as Tachibane came even with her, looking down at her. Hikari instantly pulled the cap lower, turning away from him.

For a moment Tachibane stared at her as if he recognized the kid but then turned to Tezuka. Hikari let out a relieved breath but quickly moved to hide behind her tall sempai. Today was going to be a long day, she just knew it. And to think….she had to do this until Regionals was over.

END

Kyandi: Just a little something to keep the story going!

Hikari: She'll work harder on the next chapter.

Kyandi: That I will! Until then review and enjoy all my others stories I have to offer.

Hikari: Yeah….their great.

Kyandi: Why do you sound like your biting barb wire when you say that?

Hikari: Because I am.

Kyandi: Whatever. Anyway, enjoy and we'll be back with the next chapter soon!

Hikari & Kyandi: BYE!


	10. Not So Secret

Kyandi: Sorry it took so long to update everyone!

Hikari: College is killing her.

Kyandi: Yeah. Final exams kept me running all over the place, but I have the next week and a half off so I'll be updating all my stories!

Hikari: This one is pretty easy because she already has this all written out.

Kyandi: Well….most of it. I'm working on it, but I pretty much do. Anyway, please enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Kyandi: But I do own Hikari!

Hikari: And so she keeps reminding me.

Chapter 10 Not So Secret

Once the Fudomine team had left Ryuzaki announced the line up before turning to Hikari. "You went to get data, anything you can add to Inui's?" she asked. "Anything you like to say?" Ryuzaki added.

Hikari readjusted her hat. Simply she raised one foot and tapped the weights around her ankle. Everyone understood nodding before removing their weight from around their ankles. "How did you know what I was about to tell them?" Inui asked her.

Hikari leaned back in her seat to look at him. "I'm in your head Inui-sempai. For all it's a scary place, I still know what your thinking." she replied making the others sweat drop from the serious look on her face as Inui inched a little away from her.

"Well…lets go." Ryuzaki said laying a hand on Hikari's shoulder and giving her a light shove towards the court. The girl certainly did know how to make things weird sometimes.

Hikari, again ended up sitting to Tezuka's left. From where she sat she could watch and report what data she could collect back to Inui who stood behind her.

As she watched the matches, Hikari could clearly remember how she had met most of the members of the Fudomine team. Of course she had know Tachibana before that, almost since childhood. She had gone to the Fudomine school to see Tachibana, when she had found him and other members getting the crap beat out of them.

She hated sempai who abused those younger then them. It really got under her skin. Even more so since on of the people they were beating up on, was a dear friend of hers. So she had to step in. Throwing rocks from a distance and even picking up one of her shoes to chunk it at the older boys.

And then there was the coach who really irked her to no end. He had instantly blamed the first years, claiming they had been the one to start the fight. He also claimed they were the ones that had thrown the rocks and the shoe when he had saw her do it and the there was the fact that she was the only person present missing one shoe.

But he had been proved wrong when her brother, who had come right as she had started throwing things at the boys, verified that the damage that was done could only be the work of his little sister. She had been friends with the whole team since then.

Hikari smiled to herself as she thought about it. Despite her teammates bugging her thought, she remained quiet during Fuji's and Taka's match. She didn't want to say anything at the moment. She knew one of the other players would hear her and Tachibana would recognize her voice faster then her own brothers would.

When Taka returned the Hadoukyuu she could hear Tachibana yelling at Ishida not to use it again. "It'll go through the racket." Hikari muttered making Tezuka looked sideways at her. If Taka had returned the ball then that meant more power had to be behind it now. Going through the racket was the only solution because she knew Ishida wouldn't give.

Hikari leaned around Tezuka and looked at Ryuzaki. "He's hurt." she told her. Ryuzaki looked at Hikari. "Who?" she asked. "Kawamura-sempai. His wrist is hurt." she said firmly. As if hearing her Fuji walked up to Taka taking hold of his wrist and making the boy flinch.

Ryuzaki looked at Hikari as the others fussed over Taka. "It could be fractured, but I don't know." Hikari said more to herself in a low voice as she pulled the cap down over her face. She looked up when she saw Uchimura walk out onto the court with his partner to face Eiji and Oishi. Hikari got to her feet leaning over the wall separating the court from the bench and caught both of her sempais' sleeves.

Eiji and Oishi turned to her as she cocked a finger. The two leaned in as she whispered in their ears. The two looked at each other and nodded. Hikari gave a curt nod before returning to her seat. Tezuka eyed her questioningly but Hikari didn't say a thing.

When the ball, hit by Uchimura shot back towards Eiji's face Hikari wasn't worry in the slightest. She knew he had a habit of aiming for his opponents. It was why he had the name "The Front Killer". She wasn't surprised either when Eiji dodged it and still managed to return it.

Eiji beamed and turned to the bench his eyes on Hikari. "Thank Hi-!" Oishi popped a hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. Hikari sweat dropped but otherwise didn't show any signs that it was her he was talking to. Eiji had almost successfully blown her cover.

Thankfully the rest of Eiji's and Oishi's match went by without a fault and the two came out victorious. But Hikari just knew there would be a problem when Kaido stepped up to face Kamio. And she was proven right when Kaido took a swing at Kamio and barely missed. Hikari heaved a sigh. Kamio sometimes just couldn't help but provoke people.

Again the match passed without any fault, though it was clear Kaido had to work hard for his win. Hikari looked at Ryoma who's match was up next. She doubted she needed to tell him anything about Shinji. He would figure it out and be able to overcome it without her help.

And for the most part she was right. Besides the injury to the eye, Ryoma came out victorious. Hikari was just relieved that the matches were finally over and she could go home and remove the silly hat and glasses.

She and her team were getting ready to leave, all of them gathered in an empty part of the park, when the Fudomine team found them. Tachibana walked up to Tezuka giving Hikari the chance to try to slip past all of them without being seen.

"Next time Fudomine won't lose to you guys." Tachibana told Tezuka, shaking his hand as he did. "See you in the Tokyo Prefecture Tournament." he added. "Yes." Tezuka replied with a firm nod to the other captain.

Tachibana turned looking out of the side of his eyes as Hikari tired to slip away from everyone else. "Before I forget…" Tachibana added. Suddenly Hikari found an arm around her shoulders yanking her back into the spot light. Everyone instantly turned to the two as Hikari squeaked.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't know it was you…Higarashi Hikari?" Tachibana asked playfully as he yanked the cap and glasses of her. Hikari looked up at him slightly annoyed. "I had hoped you wouldn't." she replied as Tachibana smiled.

"Kari-chan!" Suddenly Hikari found herself being squished between the other boys of the Fudomine team, Ishida hugging her the hardest. "Nya! You knew it was Hika-chan!? How!?" Eiji asked. Tachibana smiled at him as he let his teammates torment the girl.

"I'd always be able to recognize my ex-girlfriend." he replied with a shrug. "**EX-GIRLFRIEND**!?" Hikari's cheeks flushed a light pink but she didn't deny it. "Heavy on the 'ex'." she replied but Tachibana didn't seem fazed.

All of her teammates stared at her as Tachibana fished the girl out of the swarm that was his teammates again holding her with one arm around her shoulders. "That was almost five months agao, Kippei! Now release me!" Hikari said squirming to try to get free of the ex-boyfriend's grasp. "You're always trying to run away from me, Kari." he replied pulling her back and ruffling her hair.

"You're too affectionate!" Hikari complained as her team watched and his team laughed. "Is that the reason you broke up with me?" Tachibana asked playfully easily detaining the small girl. "Part of it yes! You know I hate PDA!" she said though Tachibana didn't seem to take it hurtfully.

"Hate PDA, huh?" Tachibana said with a smile. "Then how about this?" he asked placing a tiny kiss on her cheek. "**ACK! TACHIBANA KIPPEI RELEASE ME**!" she demanded trashing against his hold. Finally Tachibana released her with a smile letting her scramble away from him rubbing her cheek fiercely with the sleeve of her jersey.

Even her own teammates had to smile as she continued to rub her cheek with her sleeve as she put Tezuka and Fuji between her and Tachibana, muttering about hitting the Fudomine captain later as she picked up her cap and glasses.

Tachibana smiled. "Sorry I couldn't help it. Its always been fun to tease her. She takes it so well." Tachibana said sarcastically. Tezuka glanced over his shoulder at Hikari who glared at Tachibana as she tucked her hair back into her cap.

"So you finally came out of your self proclaimed retirement and found you a team, huh Kari?" Tachibana asked. When Hikari didn't say anything in reply he smiled. "Well then good. I always did love your tennis style. Don't worry about us. We'll keep your secret." he told her.

As if her whole was relieved many of them visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Kippei." Hikari told him with a soft smile. "You need to stop by soon. Ann is always complaining she doesn't hear from you enough." Tachibana told her. Hikari nodded.

"Right." she replied. Hikari waved to the Fudomine team as they left. Instantly she was the center of attention again. "Hika-chan, why didn't you tell us you dated him!?" Eiji asked. Hikari pulled her cap down managing to resemble Ryoma for a moment. "You didn't ask." she replied. The phrase was starting to become the girl's catchphrase.

"Besides…" Everyone focused on the girl. "It was only for a month and I don't see how telling you he was my boyfriend would have helped anything. You all already got the wrong idea with Chotarou." Hikari looked out of the side of her eyes at her teammates.

"Its not like it would have compromised my proformance if I had played." she added putting her glasses back on her face before she walked off. "Last time I date a friend who knows where I live. I got jumped everyday for a month." she added more to herself then to her team.

Eiji ran after her. "So you don't like him anymore?" Eiji asked as the other followed, Ryuzaki taking Ryoma and Sakuno to get Ryoma's eye checked out. "Not like that. I don't suppose I ever really did like him like that." she replied in a thoughtful way. "Then why date him?" Momo asked. "Momo! Eiji! Don't ask her such personal questions!" Oishi scolded but Hikari just heaved a defeated sort of sigh and hung her head.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him no when he asked." she answered rubbing her neck. "He had such a sincere look on his face." she added making her teammates smile and laugh.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari was ready to scream. Being cramped into a tiny space at the sushi table with six of her nine teammates, two of which were yelling in her ear and another of which was taking her sushi, was the last thing she wanted at the moment. Though she was having fun and she liked spending time with the team. Therefore she didn't complain.

She didn't complain either when Eiji threw his arms around her. "Hika-chan! Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. Instantly attention was fully on her. She hated how their attention could shift to her so quickly. Hikari gave them all a sheepish smile and waved her hands in front of her. "I've already ate some, Kikumaru-sempai and I'm not that hungry. Remember I didn't play today." she told her sempai.

Hikari gave Eiji a soft smile. "You enjoy it Kikumaru-sempai. You seem to like it anyway." she told him. Eiji's face lit up as he dived into the food making the girl laugh. Tezuka watched the girl give her teammates a brilliant smile. She seemed to be relaxing around them more.

Just then the door behind him opened and an older man walked in. Tezuka turned and looked at him. He was a tall man, managing to stand even taller then Inui with a whip cord like body that spoke of year of sports. His hair, which was the same snow white as Hikari's, was worn sleeked back, a few strands left to fall into his handsome face with its dark blue eyes that put Fuji's to shame. He was certainly older in his early maybe mid forties with laugh lines creasing his face and a sort of fragile appearance.

"Sorry we're closed today." Taka's father said from behind the bar. "Oh! No I'm here looking for my daughter. Her sensei said I could find her here." the man said with a soft charming smile. Tezuka had just put two and two together when Hikari's voice rang out over the loudness of the team.

"Dad!?" Everyone turned to Hikari who was staring at the man with wide eyes. Instantly she dislodged herself from her teammates, hopping the table easily before bolting to the man, throwing her arms lightly around his waist. "Dad!" The man chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

"Its good to see you too sweetie." he replied as all of the boys stared. Hikari stepped back and looked up at him. "What are you doing in Japan? You're doctor is going to be furious!" Hikari said scolding her father who rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. "You're not suppose to be flying with your health problems. You heart can't take it!" she added shaking a finger at him.

The man chuckled and leaned down to her height. "I felt bad leaving your brothers and uncle to raise you. And I missed you sweetie." he said laying a hand on her head. "Dad, I don't need to be babied." she retorted lightly swatting his hand. The man chuckled again. "No I suppose not. You're doing a good job on your own." he said.

"But…" Hikari looked up at her father and let out a squeak as her father suddenly grabbed her around the waist flipping her over his shoulder. "Dad! Really put me down! I had enough of this from Kippei today!" Hikari scolded. "And you're going to hurt yourself!" she added.

"Hold that thought, sweetie, because I'm going to explain to you everything about that sentence that I don't like." the man told her before turning to Tezuka while his daughter fought to get him to let go. "You must be Tezuka Kunimitsu. Yes, you match the description. So you're the young man my Hikari constantly ta-" Hikari hit her father in the shin. "I mean thank you for taking such good care of her." the man corrected instantly not even flinching when his daughter hit him.

The boys looked at each other. "Well anyhow it is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Higarashi Hiroki. I am grateful for the care you have shown my little girl." the man said with a smile. "Yes well your little girl wants down now." Hikari said. Hiroki looked at his daughter. "Oh! Sorry sweetie I forgot." he said setting the girl on her feet.

Hikari instantly straightened her clothes dusting them off. "Now does you doctor know you're here in Japan?" she asked. Hiroki gave her a smile when he suddenly swayed like he was going to fall. "Dad?" Hikari grabbed his arm, Tezuka getting to his feet to grab his other arm. "I'm fine." he told her patting her hand before thanking Tezuka.

"Dad, I think I should take you home now." Hikari said turning him an ushering him out the door. "So call Suou while I get my bag." she told him. Hiroki let her push him out the door without a protest. Hikari turned and grabbed her bag.

"Hika-chan?" Hikari looked at her teammates and gave them all a smile. "Sorry everyone. My father has a weak heart. His health is very fragile. I need to take care of it." she told them before turning to Taka's father. "Thank you for having me." she said with a bow before turning and leaving. "See you all at practice!" she called over her shoulder.

Within seconds the loudness was back as Momo and Kaido instantly started fighting again. Tezuka sat back down and looked at Oishi. "I'm sure it'll be just fine." Oishi told Tezuka with a smile as the two turned back to their food.

END

Kyandi: Wow I think that's the longest chapter I've done.

Hikari: It is, congrats!

Kyandi: Hehe! Anyway I'm sorry if Tachibana was a little OOC.

Hikari: She's working hard on it.

Kyandi: Yes I am so please enjoy and review! I'll go update my other stories!

Hikari: BYE BYE!


	11. Fear or Respect?

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I out of school for a term so I'm updating all my stories.

Hikari: All the stories her muse wants to work on.

K-Muse: I can only do so much at a time.

Kyandi: We know. So for now I have one review that really made me happy!

_Amai Itonami-nya: Love it love it love it! I sincerely love the way the story goes so smoothly and how the characters interact too!_

Kyandi: Thank you so much Amai-san! I try as hard as I can to follow the manga plot line and still add my own touch!

Hikari: Congrats Amai-san, you made Kyandi-sama's day.

Kyandi: I can go through the day with a smile!

Hikari: Then repay Amai-san and finish the new chapter.

Kyandi: Right! So please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 11 Fear or Respect?

Hikari heaved a sigh as she leaned against the pillar that separated her from the court where Tezuka had just finished playing a match against Ryoma. She had been out running some errands after having lunch with her father when she had stumbled across the court.

It was apparent that Tezuka had had to use his full strength to play the younger boy but it wasn't that that had made her stop. It wasn't unusual for a captain to play one of his regulars. In fact it was expected but what had made her stop was that Tezuka looked like something was bugging him.

Was he injured? Was that it problem with Tezuka? Had he injured himself in practice or in the match against Ryoma itself? Whatever it was it was apparent to her if not to Ryoma. But then again Tezuka wasn't letting it on.

When Tezuka and Oishi moved on Hikari followed simply because she wanted to know what was going on. It didn't hurt that she was already heading the same direction as them anyhow. If they caught her she could honestly say that she was heading the same way.

Just to be sure she sat a little way away from where the two stood. Thankfully today she had decided to wear a baggy hat that she had carefully stuffed all of her hair into. And she always had her sunglasses on hand though she was pretty sure the two could have been able to tell it was her if they looked hard enough.

From where she sat she listened in. "Never heard you mention that you were going to play him with your full strength." Oishi said, talking to Tezuka. "Without using your full strength you would lose…right?" Oishi added looking at Tezuka.

Tezuka though didn't reply to the question. "Oishi, in a while I want to go to the hospital for a bit." Tezuka told his vice-captain. Hikari glanced up from behind her book to look at the two out of the corner of her eyes. So he was hurt.

"It was because of your stubbornness. If it gets worse what are you going to do?" Oishi asked Tezuka. Again no answer. "Hika-chan will be furious if she finds out." Oishi added making Tezuka glance at him before turning to look out the window again.

Well perhaps she would be if he was really hurt and was only making it worse himself. Yes, then she would be angry. "Tezuka…Echizen…should have no problem right?" Oishi asked Tezuka. "The Regionals tournament has been over for eight days…it was not easy for his eye to recover…I think it best that this type of harsh treatment will not be use." Oishi added.

"Even though you say its best for his future, but was he more or less scared by you? And speaking of which, he's never lost before." Oishi added. "And then what about Hika-chan?" Hikari raised her head slightly as she was mentioned. "She does as you tell her, but is it because she respects you or because she fears you'll take her off the team if she doesn't?"

Hikari turned the page to make it look like she was reading. "In a way, isn't like their both scared by you?" Oishi asked. Tezuka didn't answer making Oishi look at him. "Tezuka, are you listening?" Oishi asked. By then Hikari was listening any more either.

Was she scared by him? Did Tezuka, his skill and power, really scare her? No, it wasn't that. Not at all. She truly honestly respected her captain. It wasn't fear that made her do as he asked. She did as he asked because she trusted his judgment.

Hikari watched as the two exited the train two stops before hers. She watched as Tezuka's back vanished as the train took off again. Well it wasn't like she could say anything or he'd know she had followed them. Hikari sighed. She would have to deal with it later.

-0-0-0-0-

"The sound of the cameras are very annoying…How many schools are here scouting?" Eiji asked Fuji as he wiped his face off with a towel as Fuji washed his face. "That's right." Fuji said as he turned the fauet and suddenly sprayed water everywhere all over the scouts around them.

"Its full of them. Inui must be doing a head count." Fuji said with a smile as he wiped his face. Across the court Inui was taking count of the counts. "Amount of scouts: forty-nine. Compared to last year, that's 1.75 more." Inui said.

"All the teams which are participating in the Tokyo competition have arrived. All expect the undefeated Hoytei. Yamabuki High, which is led by Sengoku who competed in the All-Japan Junior Competition will also be one of the main targets for this competition." Oishi said as he spoke with Taka and Tezuka.

"There's also the District Tournament's second place winner, Fudomine!" Taka said. "Yes." Tezuka said. "And Hika-chan doesn't look to happy about all of the scouts either." Taka added looking across the court where the young girl sat, hair hidden in a cap and eyes behind glasses. "That leg of hers has been bouncing nonstop since practice started." Taka added.

"You just know she's angry." Oishi said with a nervous smile. "Hika-chan is just reeking of a I-want-to-kill-them air." Fuji added as he walked over to the other boys. The boys watched as Hikari turned to look at him. Many of them sweat dropped. It was clear she wasn't happy in the least.

Hikari got to her feet. She couldn't sit still any longer. Maybe a walk around would make her feel better. She left the court her hands buried in her pockets as she walked. Along the way she was able to disrupt some of the scout leaving a line of annoyed and angry scouts behind her.

Oishi let out a nervous laugh as the boys watched her. "She's really not happy." Fuji said. Well at least it showed that the girl was human and got annoyed just like everyone else. "You two are going to have fun practicing with Hika-chan later." Fuji added looking at Tezuka and Oishi.

The two knew they were in for a long practice with the girl. She was bound to want to practice until she had completely burned off all her frustration and annoyance. In turn that meant a longer practice for the captain and vice-captain. Lovely.

END

Kyandi: Alright! Done for now! I'll up-date again soon!

Hikari: She's just wasting time while she's waiting for reviews on other stories.

Kyandi: I always look forward to reviews, good and bad. You can always learn from bad reviews.

Hikari: Still makes you upset though.

Kyandi: Well….we'll handle that as it comes.

Hikari: If you say. So please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: BYE!


	12. Distaste and Dislike

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I worked out the next chapter!

Hikari: Now that she's getting into the story the chapters should get longer.

Kyandi: In theory they should. I really hope they work out to be so.

Hikari: Your even going to get a little farther look into my personality.

Kyandi: And why she does what she does.

Hikari: We hope you enjoy it!

Kyandi: So please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Kyandi: Only Hikari!

Hikari: *sigh* You don't know how bad that is. Really you don't.

Kyandi: I'll pretend like I didn't hear that.

Chapter 12 Distaste and Dislike

"Still not here…Just what is Ryoma doing!?" Ryuzaki yelled making all of the boys look at her. "That's not all that's missing." Fuji said as he looked around. "Hika-chan isn't here yet either." he said. All of the boys looked around trying to locate the missing girl.

Usually Hikari was the first one there or one of the first, but today she had yet to show up and it was almost check in time. "Hika-chan is never late like this." Eiji said from beside Oishi. "Where are those two!?" Ryuzaki exclaimed angry. "I'm right here." All of the boys turned as Hikari came running towards them.

She looked like she had rushed through getting ready and arriving. Part of her hair was sticking out from under the cap and she was trying to push it back under the cap. Her jacket was only half way zipped up when usually she wore it fully zipped and her bag was about to fall off her shoulder as she rush.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Eiji asked grabbing the girl around the shoulders when she was finally in reach of him. "Sorry, I had to help my father to my uncle's office. It's a little farther from here then my house and I didn't realize what time it was when I finally got back home." she said.

Hikari came to a stop as Eiji froze before her. "What is it?" Hikari asked as Eiji stared at her with a worried expression. "Hika-chan what happened to your eye?" Eiji asked leaning forward his hand reaching out towards her left eye.

Everyone turned to look at the girl who hadn't put her sunglasses on yet. The area around the outside corner of her left eye was black and blue like the girl had been hit. And hard. Instantly Hikari's hand flew up and she jammed the sunglasses over her eyes. "It nothing for you to worry about." she replied slipping past Eiji before he could say anything.

"That's a lie, Hika-chan!" Eiji said turning to her over worried. "No, its not. I honestly believe its nothing for you worry about." she replied over her shoulder when suddenly Tezuka laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her to snatch the glasses off her face without a word.

"Tezuka-buchou, give those back." she said as he stared down at the bruise looking it over. "Who hit you, Higarashi?" he asked sternly looking her in the eyes. Hikari didn't answer and instead snatched the glasses from his hand before turning away from him and putting them back on her face.

Hikari kept her back to him as she set her bag down on the wall in front of her. "Higarashi you don't keep secrets from your team." Tezuka told her. "Especially not when their worried!" Oishi added. Hikari turned to the two looking over her glasses at them.

"Your ones to talk, Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-fukubuchou." she replied before turning away again. "You and Oishi-fukubuchou are keeping secrets." she added in a low mutter making the two third years mentioned look at her and then each other.

"Ryuzaki-sensei I'm going to go gather data." Hikari told the couch before taking off. "What was that about?" Momo asked watching the girl vanish into the crowd. "I don't know." Oishi said as Tezuka stared after the girl.

-0-0-0-0-

"I don't like their style of play." Eiji complained as the team watched the team across from them: Akiyama. It was painfully clear the other team knew which side was the bad side with both Doubles pairs and even though both pair of Seigaku Doubles won, it still took too long for them to win.

Hikari didn't like the looks of it one bit. Someone, not on Akiyama, had researched their team fully and had informed Akiyama on some of their finds. But who? Hikari scanned those watching the match hoping to get an idea on who that could possibly be when her eyes finally landing on one person in the crowd.

"Hika-chan what do you think?" Eiji asked turning to look at the girl, but she was staring, not at the court, but across the court into the crowd. "Hika-chan?" Eiji asked making everyone else look up at the girl. "I don't like him." came Hikari's voice surprising everyone else cause it was clear she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Don't like who, Hika-chan?" Eiji asked. "Who are you staring at?" he added trying to follow her line of vision. But that was hard to do when the girl was wearing sunglasses. Hikari, though didn't answer him or even act like she heard him.

Instead she wheeled around, grabbing her bag before taking off. "Higarashi where are you going?" Ryuzaki called after her, but Hikari had already vanished into the crowd without saying a word to any of them.

"What is with her today? She's been acting strange all day." Momo said from where he sat. For this none of them had an answer. Inui though had followed her gaze, the best he could, into the crowd his eyes landing on Mizuki.

So that was who she didn't like, not that Inui could blame her in the least. He doubted Mizuki's own teammates even liked him. Inui excused himself from his teammates to go speak with Mizuki. Maybe if he could find out what Mizuki was up to it might make Hikari feel better.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari looked at the line up for the St. Rudolph match, matching names with faces as she read over them going over data she had, mentally. "Higarasih?" Hikari looked up at Ryuzaki as she called her. Everyone was looking at her as if waiting for her opinion.

Did they always do that? Hikari really hadn't taken notice of it before. Perhaps it was because she, along with Inui, was the one with the most data on the team they were about to take on. That was probably it, though she didn't care either way.

"Skill wise, they aren't hard to beat. They do have skill just not on the same level as those of you. Though some of them do have a few…nasty tricks up their sleeves. Its Mizuki-san that is the problem. He's studied each of you closely and works his team around your weaknesses. He trains them until they have each of your stats and weakness by memory. So they know how to play to their advantage." she told them as she handed the line up back to Ryuzaki.

"I really don't like him." she added in a lower voice as she looked across the court to where Mizuki sat her gaze sat intently on him. "He's a sleaze ball." she added a frown plastered on her face though it was obvious that she had said the last comment more to herself then to any of the others around her.

"Hika-chan!" Oishi said shocked that Hikari had said something bad like that, but Hikari didn't say anything or even act like she had heard her vice-captain. She just simply stood there watching Mizuki through her sunglasses. "She really doesn't like Mizuki is seems." Fuji said.

Tezuka watched the girl as the matched started. Her attention was split in three, between the two Doubles matches and the St. Rudolph manger sitting in the middle of the two courts. She was so intent on the three that she was completely tuning out everyone else and didn't even notice when some of the first years or even Inui asked her a question.

Nor would she even budge from her spot, her hands jammed deep into her pockets as she watched. When Eiji and Oishi suddenly changed their formations the girl blinked as she looked at it. "The Australian Formation." she remarked drawing her teammates' attention.

"Ah that's right! Higarashi you've seen this used before haven't you?" Ryuzaki said with a smile as she looked at the girl. "Satoshi-nii and Satsuki-nii use it sometimes when they play Doubles together." Hikari remarked. "Though, without good partnership this kind of formation can become useless. Of course though Oishi-fukubuchou and Kikumaru-sempai have remarkable partnership." Hikari added.

"By changing the front man's position, they confuse the opponent. Its working since they think they know Oishi-fukubuchou and Kikumaru-sempai well. Also when serving, Oishi-fukubuchou and Kikumaru-sempai's movements can put pressure on the opponents. Leaving St. Rudolph unable to predict the path of the ball. But it does have a weak point." Hikari explained when the first years gave her confused looks.

"My brothers Satsuki and Satoshi can use it but it'll be interesting to see how Oishi-fukubuchou and Kikumaru-sempai fair with it." she added before falling silent for a moment. "He's getting angry and frustrated though." Hikari said suddenly pointing to the St. Rudolph captain right before he yelled.

"What was that?" one of the second years asked. "He's blowing off steam to make himself feel better." Hikari explained. "He's trying to vent his anger and calm himself." she added. "But he's still not as calm as Oishi-fukubuchou. His mind is racing and if he can't calm it it'll be the end of the match."

Hikari tipped her head to the side as the focused on the match with Oishi and Eiji. "His partner is about to blow too." she said. "You can see it on his face." she added. Sure enough Kaneda stared yelling at his captain calling him a dumbass and a moron.

"Hmm…I wonder what kind of reaction I'd get if I called my captain that." Hikari mused making Tezuka's gaze shift to her. "Are you saying I'm a moron?" Tezuka asked her. "No, no, not usually." she replied. Everyone turned to her. Usually? Tezuka eyed her but she didn't say another word.

"Look! St. Rudolph is having a civil war! Really weird." Horio said. "No. That's their way of calming each other." Hikari remarked. "And now that their calm, Kaneda-san has found the weak point in the formation." Inui looked at Hikari.

"Your positive?" he asked. "He has a look on his face that talk of relief and enlightenment. I'm positive." Hikari replied. When she was proven right all eyes turned to her. "Its creepy how you can read other people when you always have such a straight face!" Horio complained.

Hikari reached up and adjusted her sunglasses. "I've yet to meet anyone who can read my poker face." she replied. "But that's because of years of practice. You can do it too if you practice." she added. "But when you have brothers like I do who like to play poker and who are sore winners, learning to have a very good poker face is handy." she added.

Horio gave her a disbelieving look before turning back to the match. As the matched went on, Hikari watched the other first years get worked up thinking Oishi and Eiji would lose. "Calm down." Hikari told them. "Kikumaru-sempai is just taking a quick nap." Hikari added.

"NAP! What do you mean, nap!?" Horio yelled. "Watch." Hikari persisted. After receiving a look from Horio that said he clearly thought she was crazy he turned back to the match. When Hikari was proven right…again she turned to look at Horio. "And you gave me a look like I was crazy." she remarked getting a sheepish smile from Horio.

Hikari heaved a sigh before turning to walk away from the group. "You're not going to stay and watch, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked turning to look at her. Hikari pulled the cap down farther on her head making sure it was on her head good.

"No. I already know how it'll end. It'll be Doubles 1 7-6 to St. Rudolph and Doubles 2 will go to us. Momoshiro-sempai and Kaido-sempai aren't going to give up easily. We win one, we lose one." she replied before continuing on.

"And that doesn't effect you at all!?" Horio complained rounding on her as she walked away. "I only make the predictions. I don't dictate how they play…or how stubborn the other team is." she replied over her shoulder. "Where are you going anyway!?" Horio asked.

"Nowhere important." came Hikari instant reply. "I just have something I want to check on before the next match." she added. "I'll come with you Hika-chan. I too want to check on something." Fuji said walking over to join her with his usual smile in place.

"If you want, Fuji-sempai." she replied giving him a nod as he fell into step beside her. For a moment silence stretched between the two as they walked. "You don't seem to be in a very good mood today, Hika-chan." Fuji said looking down at Hikari.

"I suppose I'm not. I just really do not like Mizuki-san. Not one bit. I didn't like him all that much before this match either." she told him as she popped her neck.

"Oh? Why not? Has he done something to you?" Fuji asked opening his eyes somewhat to look down at the girl. "Was he the one that put that bruise by your eye?" he asked tapping the corner of her left eye lightly.

Hikari shook her head. "No. He hasn't done anything to me directly but rather to a very good friend of mine. I doubt he even knows I exist." she told her sempai before he could get mad for no reason, not that she expected Fuji to be like that.

"A friend of your's?" Fuji asked. "Yes. Mizuki-san hurt him to better his own intentions and it makes me very upset. Especially since he won't listen to me and see that Mizuki-san means him nothing but harm." Hikari said with a sigh.

"He sounds stubborn." Fuji said with a smile. "Oh he is. But its kind of cute how stubborn he can be. A little like a child with a temper." Hikari said with a smile of her own making Fuij laugh. Suddenly Fuji looked up making Hikari come to a stop and look.

"Oh…isn't that your brother, Fuji-sempai?" she asked. Fuji nodded. "Go talk to him then." she told him giving him a light nudge. Fuji smiled at her before walking over to the court. Hikari followed behind him, the two stopping when they came face to face with Yuuta and his teammate.

Yuuta didn't look too happy. In fact he looked furious and when this teammate made a comment about Yuuta's big brother Yuuta twisted his knuckles into the poor boy's head sending the boy running before turning back to Fuji.

Hikari stayed a few steps behind Fuji watching the two brothers. "You look like your doing well, Yuuta. How is it? Have you already gotten use to dorm life?" Fuji asked. "I thought you'd be assigned as singles 1 or 2 for sure and was expecting a match with you…" Fuji started but Yuuta cut him off.

"Lair. It'd be great if you really thought that way. That first year who defeated Inui and became a regular….he qualifies to be my opponent! I'll give all I have in order to defeat him." Yuuta told Fuji as Hikari looked between the two.

"Bro, you should be beaten to pieces by Mizuki-san. And it will be St. Rudolph's win!" Yuuta said. "Setting myself aside from the issue…that rookie isn't a weakling." Fuji told Yuuta. Yuuta nodded before turning around to walk off.

"If we don't compete…I'll never know…" Yuuta called over his shoulder. With that Yuuta was gone. Fuji looked up at the ball Yuuta had hit that was firmly lodge in the grate above the warm-up court. "That ball Yuuta hit…" Fuji cut off as realization hit him.

He quickly put two and two together. Fuji turned to Hikari looking at her with open eyes. "Hika-chan?" he asked the question clear in the air between the two. Hikari knew what he was asking her. He was plainly asking her if the friend she spoke of earlier was Yuuta.

Hikari pulled the sunglasses down to look Fuji in the eye without them blocking the way. Silver met blue as she stared at him intently with a firm gaze. "I really don't like Mizuki-san, Fuji-sempai." was her only answer before she pushed the glasses back up.

"I really don't like him at all." she added. Fuji stared at her for a moment before nodding. So the two shared a common enemy and distaste. Fuji smiled. He could come to really like the girl.

END

Kyandi: There we go! I really love Fuji's love for his brother!

Hikari: Its cute and sweet.

Kyandi: I know right! Well I'm on a roll so I'll be working on the next chapter.

Hikari: She already has half of it written.

Kyandi: And now I'm going to go finish it. So please enjoy and review.

Hikari: All reviews are completely welcome!

Kyandi: Even if their bad, though I hope their good.

Hikari: So bye!

Kyandi: BYE!


	13. Helping a Sempai

Kyandi: Hi everyone! I have another chapter for you!

Hikari: She's refusing to update Stress Relief until she gets reviews.

Kyandi: Its more then that. I'm just really getting into this one.

Hikari: So she says.

Kyandi: You know one of these days I'm going to banish you to a corner and leave you there to shrivel up and die.

Hikari: Then you lose your best and most commonly used OC.

Kyandi:….Your lucky that's true.

Hikari: Hmm…sure I am.

Kyandi: Anyway please enjoy and review!

Hikari: And if you're a fan of Stress Relief, review so she'll move on.

Kyandi: Hehe! I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Hikari: I wish she didn't own me too but sadly she does.

Kyandi: Hehe!

Chapter 13 Helping a Sempai

"I've heard that you're Fuji-sempai's little brother." Ryoma's voice carried over the court easily for everyone to hear. Hikari heaved a sigh ready to face palm herself. It was like Ryoma had said that just because he knew it would piss off Yuuta. And it did just that. Yuuta was furious.

"He did that on purpose." she said Fuji smiling beside her in agreement. "I've heard that he overwhelmed Saeki, the representative from Chiba in a practice match…The record of encounters between Fuji's brother and left-handed players is…sixteen consecutive wins. That's why he's called the Southpaw Killer." Inui said from Hikari's other side.

"And he's good at his job too for that matter." Hikari said. "He was trained well and hard to fight against southpaws." she added as she jammed her hands into her pockets. "Eh, why's he so strong against left-handers?" Horio asked popping up beside Hikari looking between Hikari and Inui.

"When comparing left-handers, volleys and spin all go in the opposite direction which make it tough to handle. But when its left-hander vs. left-hander, the situation is pretty much the same." Hikari told them.

"However, Fuji's little brother won't hesitate when he's playing, even if he encounters a left-handed opponent." Inui added. Hikari frowned before looking up at Inui. "He has a name, Inui-sempai and it isn't 'Fuji's little brother'." she told him. Inui looked at her and quickly adjusted his glasses nervously as if sensing it had displeased her.

Hikari turned to watch the match Fuji watching beside her. "Its seems Yuuta's specialty, the Rising Shot, has reached a higher level." Fuji said. "Rising shot?" a first year asked.

"It's a shot where you aim to hit the ball before it bounces to the highest point. Since you return the ball faster than normal, it doesn't give the opponent much of a chance and one can get the advantage in a match." Hikari told him.

"How do you know all of this Higarashi?" Horio asked folding his arms in a pout. "You know, Horio-san, if you want to be a professional player, warming up on your terminology wouldn't hurt." Hikari told him a slight smirk on her face.

Horio blushed and turned away from her. "A little too harsh, don't you think, Hika-chan?" Eiji asked. "It would save all the explanations if he did." she replied. "So it was only the truth." she added. Fuji smiled while the other first years pat Horio's shoulders.

"Hmm…he certainly has changed his play style since he was as Seigaku." Hikari remarked. "Fuji-sempai's little brother originally was at Seigaku!?" the first years exclaimed in shock as they looked at Hikari.

"Yes…for about half a year after he enrolled…but he didn't join the tennis club." Inui told them. "Why?" Horio asked. "He didn't want to be compared to his older brother who is called a genius." Hikari said in low tone.

Everyone looked at Hikari. There was a sort of bitter undertone to her voice that said she knew the feeling personally. "How can one play the game, even if it is the game they live and breath and love to the ends of the earth, if they are constantly being seen as their older brother and not for who they are?" she added all attention settling on her for a moment.

"If he does well it is said he's copying his brother, if he doesn't do well it is said he is not as good. It is a lose-lose situation. Always constantly being compared to the other. A horribly situation. One no player wants to live through." she added.

Tezuka and Fuji looked up at Hikari's back as she crossed her arms over her stomach. She was refusing to look at any of the others as she stared at the court. "The feeling is mutual." she added in a lower voice. "Hika-chan." Fuji said as he looked at her but Hikari didn't say anything in return.

Fuji had a feeling there was a story behind that, that she wasn't willing to tell them yet. Hikari heaved a sigh. "Echizen-san will win six games to three." she said before turning to walk off. "Hika-chan?" Fuji called. "Just going to get a drink." she replied over her shoulder.

Fuji looked at Tezuka before excusing himself to follow the girl. He found Hikari sitting on a table with an open bottle of water in her hand that she had yet to drink from. In her other hand was a small photo book that she obviously just pulled out of her bag.

"Hika-chan are you alright?" Fuji asked as he came to a stop in front of her. Hikari snapped the photo book close and sighed. "Its fine, Fuji-sempai." Hikari replied. Fuji looked at her as she took a drink of her water.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. Hikari looked at him over her glasses. Fuji met her gaze and for a moment she just stared at him before setting her water aside. "You know I have seven older brothers right." she stated. Fuji nodded.

"Well… I have a twin brother as well." she said as she flipped through her photo book. Fuji sat down on the bench beside her as she turned the photo book around for him to see. The picture was of Hikari and a male version of her who had shorter hair then her that feel to his chin.

The two were smiling at the camera as they held a trophy between them medals around their necks and an arm around each other. "We had just won a Doubles tournament." she told Fuji as she dropped her chin into a palm.

"You two look happy." Fuji remarked handing the book back. "We were then. When we played Doubles together was the only time we were even." she told him. "Even?" Fuji asked. Hikari stared at the picture.

"His name is Hikaru. You'd think, being twins, that we'd be pretty much even, but that wasn't the case. Hikaru was better at everything we did. Grades, friends, clubs…tennis. Everything." Hikari told him. "I swear sometimes he could be a better girl then me." she added shaking her head as Fuji smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my twin brother more then life itself." Hikari said looking at Fuji. "He'll always be my brother, closer then the others. And its not like its his fault to begin with." she added.

"I just always felt so…inferior. It didn't help that all my other brothers are all pro level players too. Being the only girl, and the weakest I always felt like I couldn't live up to them no matter how hard I tried. I drove myself into the ground to get stronger, to be able to play on the same level as them. Even then though I stood still in his shadow. Its like I said earlier, if I do well people say I'm being like him. If I don't do well they say I could never live up to him. No matter where I went it was always Hikaru this, Hikaru that. It felt…" Hikari cut off.

"Horrible?" Fuji supplied. Hikari nodded. "I finally had to leave and move back to Japan. Away from all of it. Yuuta and I met about a year and a half ago when I came back to Japan. It was purely by accident. I had stopped to help a few little kids who were struggling to learn how to hit a proper serve. When I was done I look up to see Yuuta a few courts down practicing. A few others were talking about how he was the little brother of the famous genius. Yuuta got so angry." Hikari said with a smile.

"I suppose it surprised him that someone actually stepped up and said that he wasn't his brother but him. We got to talking and have been friends since. Whenever he had trouble or wanted to talk I always seemed to be the first one he called." she added.

Fuji smiled at her. "Because you knew how he felt." he said. Hikari nodded. "Its why I don't like Mizuki-san." she added firmly. "But then….Mizuki-san and his teammates gave Yuuta such confidence to be himself. That treated him like Yuuta and not your little brother. Mizuki-san gave him the confidence that I couldn't. It made me…I don't know." she said shaking her head.

"I don't like seeing Yuuta around Mizuki-san when Mizuki-san doesn't really have Yuuta's best interested at heart." she added. Fuji sat back. He knew how she felt. "Do you like Yuuta, Hika-chan?" he asked.

Hikari looked at Fuji over her glasses. "Not like that. He's like another brother to me." she told him. Silence stretched between the two before Hikari spoke again. "You know you and the others are really nosy where my love life is concerned."

Fuji chuckled at her. "We only have your best interest at heart." he told her. "Coming from you, Fuji-sempai, somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." she said giving him a smile and receiving one in turn.

"We best get back. Your match will start soon." she said getting to her feet. Fuji reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Can I ask you a favor first?" he asked. Hikari turned and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked. Fuji smiled.

-0-0-0-0-

"Fuji-sempai, are you sure about this?" Hikari called through the door. "Tezuka-buchou is going to get very angry. Very, very angry. This is basically disobeying him and a direct order." she added through the door.

Fuji smiled and chuckled to himself from where he leaned against the wall. "Just leave Tezuka to me. Besides I didn't know you were the type of girl to actually do as a guy tells you to all the time." Fuji added.

The door beside him flew open and Hikari stepped out after having changed out of her tennis uniform as Fuji had told her too. "I listen to him because he's my sempai and my captain. I trust his judgment." she told him but Fuji was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked looking down at herself when she finally noticed that he was staring at her. "You look good dressed like a girl for once." he told her with a smile, sounding like he was teasing the young girl. Which he probably was.

Hikari had changed from her tennis clothes into a pair of black jean shorts, a loose flowing strapless blue top with a jean jacket over it, silver wedges, and thigh high black stockings. The top fit tightly at her chest showing off her curves before flowing down and out.

It wasn't too girly but girly enough to show off that she was indeed a girl. To add to the effect she had put two flower hair pins in her hair to hold her bangs back and had put on a necklace that was a feather hanging on a silver chain.

Fuji looked at her ears as glints of silver caught his eyes. He had never noticed that she had two piercing in each ear but low and behold there where two tiny silver hoops in each ear.

Hikari frowned at him as he smile. "It would look better if you wore a skirt instead of shorts." he pointed out. "I hate skirts, Fuji-sempai." she replied tartly. Fuji just smiled. "What was the point of this anyway, Fuji-sempai?" she asked looking down at herself again.

"I want you to go cheer on Yuuta." Fuji told her. Hikari looked up at him shocked. "Huh? Why?" she asked. "Yuuta trust you if he tells you everything. If he sees that you came to watch him play and that you're cheering him on, it'll make him happy." Fuji told her.

Hikari looked at him before heaving a sigh. "You're taking the heat from Tezuka-buchou." she told him flatly. Fuji grinned. "Deal." he said. "Where are you off too? Your match will be starting soon." she said as he turned to go the opposite direction of her.

"I have something I want to do before my match." he told her with a wave. "Now go say hi to Yuuta." he told her. Hikari shook her head before turning to go find Yuuta.

-0-0-0-0-

"Mizuki's really tough on losers." Yuuta was talking to a teammate when she found him after his match. "Yuuta!" she called. Yuuta and his teammates turned to her. Hikari waved as Yuuta's face turned to shock.

"Hikari!?" he exclaimed while his teammates stared at the cute little girl before them. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he hurried over to her. "And what happened to your eye!" he added reaching out to touch the bruise lightly a worried look on his face.

"I was watching your match." she told him with a smile. "You did wonderfully, Yuuta!" she said happily. "You've gotten really strong and really skilled!" she added. Yuuta blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"As for the bruise it was nothing. You know me, I'm always getting hurt and getting into messes." she added with a smile. "Its just one little bruise and I can take care of myself." she added. Yuuta smiled a sort of relieved look on his face. "As long as it wasn't from someone hitting you." he replied.

"Yuuta you know her!?" one of his teammates asked. Yuuta looked over his shoulder. "Y-yeah. She's an old friend of mine." he said before turning back to Hikari. "How did you know I had a match today? I didn't tell you." he said.

Hikari smiled. "Oh come now Yuuta. You know me…there aren't a lot of things I don't know. Especially not where people I care for are concerned." she replied. Yuuta's blush darkened. "I forgot that." he admitted.

Hikari smiled. "You shouldn't." she replied before her expression turned serious. "Can I talk to you seriously for a moment, Yuuta?" she asked looking up at him.

Yuuta looked down at her. "Yeah sure, what?" he asked. "That shot you used. That twist spin shot…Yuuta you shouldn't use it so much. Your bones are still developing. You could damage your shoulder for good." she told him a worried look on her face as she reached out and touched his left shoulder.

Yuuta blushed at how worried she was for him. "Its alright, Hikari." he assured her. "I'm just worried about you Yuuta. I don't want to see you hurt." she told him her eyes narrowing.

Yuuta looked down at her, looking at the worried look on her face. Finally Yuuta smiled. "I'll be more careful and will use it less." he told her. A brilliant smile lit Hikari's face making the other boys around them stare at her.

"Thank you Yuuta. That makes me feel so much better." she told him. Yuuta looked away from her and caught his teammates snickering at him. "What are you laughing about!?" he asked as Hikari smiled.

Across the court Eiji caught sight of the girl. "Why is Hika-chan on the St. Rudolph side and why is she dressed like a girl?" he asked shading his eyes from the sun as he looked across the court. Instantly all the boys turned to follow his line of sight to where the girl stood laughing at Yuuta as he twisted his knuckles on the head of one of his teammates.

Tezuka focused his eyes on the girl who was avoiding looking over to their side of the court. Just what was she thinking? Was it part of her data gathering plan? Either way she was going to be in trouble.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari watched the match from beside Yuuta. "We're actually going to win!" one St. Rudolph boy said. "Yuuta." Yuuta looked down at Hikari. "Do you really think your brother would lose that easily? He looks pretty mad to me." Hikari said looking up at him.

Yuuta looked back out onto the court. "He does." he agreed. "He looks even angrier after speaking to your manager." she added looking at Fuji as he switched his racket. "Do you think its because of Mizuki-san?" Yuuta asked her.

Hikari looked up at Yuuta with a what-do-you-think kind of look on her face as she propped her hands on her hips. "You know what I think Yuuta. I don't like Mizuki-san." she told him firmly.

Yuuta frowned and looked away from her. "Yeah so you've told me." he said. "And yet you refuse to listen to me even when you know I am hardly ever wrong." Hikari said. "And when you know I would never lie to you or tell you something if I wasn't sure." she added.

Yuuta didn't look at her but rather stared out at the court. "Then why did you go to Seigaku?" he asked a sour look on his face like he was about to get angry at her.

Hikari looked up at him. "I thought perhaps you'd come back to Seigaku and we could go to school together but I see now that you're perfectly happy where you are. I wouldn't take that from you." she told him.

"Just remember your promise to me and be careful." she told him laying a hand on his arm and giving him a smile as the match ended. "I have to go. I came to the match with the tennis team. My friend Sakuno-chan came with us too." she told him. Yuuta nodded.

"I'll talk to you later." he told her. Hikari gave him a smile. "I'll hold you to that." she told him before turning and leaving. She hoped Yuuta wouldn't be too mad. He never took her talking bad about Mizuki well.

She suppose she'd just have to wait and see how it played out. With Yuuta not even she could perfectly predict how he would react, though sometimes it was too easy. As she rounded the court she was met with the sight of the Hyotei team gathered to watch the match.

Ohtori looked up from where he stood in the crowd of his teammates when he saw her. His eyes widened when he saw her. He opened his mouth to say something to her. Hikari instantly put a finger to her lips and gave him a wink before slipping around them to join up with her team as they moved on. Now to face Tezuka.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari refused to look up at her captain as Tezuka stared down at her his arms crossed over his chest. It was clear that he wasn't happy with her especially since he hadn't even allowed her to go change back into her tennis clothes before he decided to scold her.

"What do you think you were doing?" he asked as he looked down at her. Hikari looked up then and met his gaze evenly. For a long moment she just stared at him before she spoke. Though her reply wasn't one any of the others thought it would be.

"Fuji-sempai told me to." she replied honestly pointing to Fuji. Instantly all eyes turned to Fuji who was smiling. "I simply asked her to do me a favor. That's all." he said with an even bigger smile on his face. "She was just helping a sempai." he added.

Tezuka gave him a hard glare, promising that the two of them would have a talk later, before turning back to look back down at Hikari. "That still doesn't excuse…" Tezuka cut off as he looked down where Hikari stood. For a moment he was silent before he spoke. "Where did Higarashi go?" he asked when he looked down to find the young girl missing.

"She took off running the moment you looked away." Ryoma said pointing down the walk way where Hikari was just vanishing into a crowd her long white rat tail trailing behind her. All of the boys stared, Fuji chuckling in the back ground.

"I didn't know Hika-chan could run in heels." Momo said making the others turn glares and weird looks on him. Momo looked at them confused. "What? What did I say?" he asked. The others turned away some of them shaking their heads as Oishi ran off to find Hikari.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari heaved a sigh as the tournament came to a close for the day. It was a long day and her day wasn't even over yet. She was just glad to be heading home. "Higarashi." Hikari came to a stop and turned as Tezuka walked up to her alone.

"I apologize Tezuka-buchou, really I do. But Fuji-sempai asked. I couldn't just say no." she told him figuring he was ready to scold her some more. Tezuka shook his head. "That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." he said as he came to a stop next to her. "Oh? Then what?" she asked looking up at him.

Tezuka turned his eyes to the bruise on her face. "Who hit you?" he asked. Hikari blinked as she looked up at him. She should have known that he wouldn't let her off without her answering him. Hikari heaved a sigh. "Why does it matter?" she asked.

"So someone did hit you." he said. Hikari looked up at Tezuka. "Yes, but it isn't anything for you to concern yourself with." she told him turning to leave but Tezuka laid a hand on her shoulder.

"A punch to the face like that could effect your play. Your eye could swell up. Not to mention that as your captain and your sempai is it my business when someone purposely hurts you." he told her. Hikari shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm not a little girl Tezuka-buchou. I can take care of myself." she told him before walking off. "I've done it for years." she added. Tezuka watched her as she left. It was apparent that she was hiding something and that whatever it was it was horribly wrong.

END

Kyandi: Man my chapters are getting longer.

Hikari: Took you a while to type this one.

Kyandi: I noticed. Well here's your new chapter!

Hikari: We'll get to work on the next.

Kyandi: So please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Bye!


	14. Awful With Dates

Kyandi: I just noticed I've updated this story three times just in the last week.

Hikari: I told you that but your head was too far gone in writing.

Kyandi: It was not!

Hikari: It took your roommate coming into your room, yanking the ear buds out of your ears and pouring a cup of cold water on you to get your attention.

Kyandi:…..I still think she went too far with that one.

Hikari: You had a phone call.

Kyandi: SO!?

Hikari: It was your boss!

Kyandi: And?

Hikari: He was yelling at her!

Kyandi:….alright, alright you have a point.

Hikari: Don't I always.

Kyandi:….no.

Hikari: Carrying on. Please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 14 Awful With Dates

"And then there's that regular, Doumoto. He's got a reputation for his power serve. He's got quite a good stature too. A real troublesome guy." Oishi told Tezuka as he searched the book shelf. "Speaking of that, Inui said he'd go and have a look today." Tezuka replied as he looked through a book.

"Hika-chan said she went this morning to Yamabuki to check them out. She'll be comparing data with Inui tomorrow." Oishi told his captain. "She honestly thinks they might be our opponents in the finals." Oishi added.

"Good." was Tezuka reply as he flipped through his book. Oishi paused in his searching before he spoke again like he was thinking over what he was going to say before he said it.

"Tezuka I'm worried around Hika-chan. She's not one to get pushed around easily so that bruise has me worried." Oishi told Tezuka. Tezuka had to agree, for all the girl was small she had a fierce character to her and wasn't easily swayed to do something unless she could see reason to it.

To see that someone had struck the girl was a shock to say the least. Not many guys, after meeting her, were willing to upset her let alone strike her. Especially after the whole revenge/soda scene with Inui, Momo, and Eiji.

"Do you think her family knows about it all?" Oishi asked. "I doubt it. Higarashi doesn't seem the type to run for help even if she really needs it." Tezuka replied. The girl was too stubborn about independence and doing for her own.

Just then a small buzzing reached the two's ears as Oishi's phone went off. Oishi fished it out of his pocket and looked at the ID. "It's Hika-chan." he said surprised. "I didn't know she even had my number. She must have got it from Eiji." he added before he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. _"Oishi-fukubuchou! I need your help!_" came Hikari's voice. Oishi looked at Tezuka who was watching him with a look of pure shock on his face. "What do you need help with?" Oishi asked turning back to the phone.

"_My math homework is killing me. My sensei gave me some advanced work that the third years are covering and I'm having a hard time with it. Its due tomorrow and I keep messing up. Could you please help me with it? I would ask Inui-sempai, but he's scouting today and quite frankly…I'd rather have your help."_ Hikari explained.

Oishi smiled from relief glad to hear the girl only wanted help with her homework. "Sure. I'm at the library with Tezuka. I'll grab my books when I'm done here and I'll meet you wherever you want." he told her.

"_Thank you, Oishi-fukubuchou! You're the best! Is it alright if we do it at my house? My work is kind of scattered over my table and my house is empty at the moment. You can bring Tezuka-buchou if he wants to tag along. I could actually use his help with studying for a history test I have later this week. I'm awful with dates. I can tell you the order events happened in, but not the dates." she told him. _

_Oishi smiled. The thought of the girl sitting there trying to remember the dates of random events and failing was a little funny simply because it was hard to imagine the girl frustrated. "Sure. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." Oishi hung up._

_He turned to Tezuka who seemed to be waiting for an answer. "Her sensei gave her some of the third years' work in math and she was asking for help." he told Tezuka who nodded. "She certainly works hard. From the sound of it she's tired working the problems so many times that her table is covered in her work." Oishi said with a smile. _

"_She said if you want to tag along you can. Apparently she could use your help studying for a history test she has later this week. She said she's awful with dates." Tezuka nodded. "Shall we gather our books?" he asked. Oishi nodded. _

_-0-0-0-0-_

_When the two arrived at Hikari's front door she answered the door quickly. She looked like she had just crawled out of bed and decided to work on homework, instead of having gone out earlier that day to scout before hand. _

_Today she was dressed in an off the shoulder blue top with a silver tank top under shirt and jeans that cut off at her knees. At the moment she was bare foot. But the real shocker was that she had chose today to wear her hair out of its usual rat tail, leaving the strands to curls around her and fall over her shoulders. The girl never really let the rat tail loose._

_She had on her normal silver rimmed glasses today, though they were perched on the tip of her nose. Though even at home she was still were the bandages around her left arm and leg. She looked like she had become frustrated so many times and her hair was suffering from her pulling at it and running her hand through it. _

_Oishi almost laughed at the sight the girl made but he knew it wasn't nice to laugh at the girl, especially when she had gone through the trouble of call him to ask for help. Tezuka was even taken back by the girl's obvious frustration at her homework._

"_Come on in." she told them stepping aside to let the two in. "We'll be up in my room, today." she told them before she stuck her head through another door. "Suou, before you go could you please bring up some tea for my sempais and I?" she asked. _

_A faint voice replied. "Thank you." Hikari said before turning to the stairs. "Thank you again." Hikari told the two third years as she lead the way up to the third floor. "Its no problem, Hika-chan." Oishi told her as she covered a yawn. _

"_Are you tired?" Oishi asked her. "Hmm? Oh no, it just I got up early this morning to see my brothers off as they left. I've been on the go since then." she told him as she walked up to a door at the end of the third floor landing. She opened the door to another set of stairs._

"_Your brothers left today?" Oishi said. Hikari nodded as she walked up the stairs. "Its rare that they get to come home for extended periods of time. You know how busy the schedule of a pro tennis player and a company CEO can be." she replied._

"_Is that what your brothers do?" Oishi asked. "Yes. All of them play tennis professionally but for my older brothers like Sosuke-nii, Hisoka-nii, Satsuki-nii, and Satoshi-nii, they help my father run the branches of his companies." she told them. _

"_So their usually awfully busy. Usually its just me here." she replied. "Which is why I tried to talk my father and Sosuke-nii into buying a smaller house but both are dead set on giving me everything I could possibly need." she said with a sigh as she came out on a small landing before a pair of double doors. _

_Hikari ran a hand through her hair, a sure sign of frustration. "Which is why the entire fourth floor is one solid room that has been turned into my bedroom. Completely with walk in closet and bathroom" she grumpily added, opening the door._

_The room before them was large and consisted of four walls, a short staircase that led up to a loft like area, and a balcony. One wall played home to an entertainment center that looked like it was barely used if ever with a few instruments like a piano, violin, and a few others, placed neatly in the corner. _

_The second wall housed the double glass doors that lead out onto the balcony but otherwise was empty. The third wall, under the stairs going up to the loft, had a pair of double doors that opened up into a little cubby space that housed her desk complete with a computer and filing cabinet. _

_On either side of the doors was bookshelves. The last wall was covered from floor to ceiling in bookshelves that were filled with books. In the middle of the room sat a good size round table, a couch, and a few bean bag chairs. Seeing how neither of the boys could see a bed, both assumed that the loft area housed her bed and dresser. _

_Both looked around as they stepped into the room. Pictures, both painted and photographed, hung on the walls. Everything was neat and orderly, expect for the table. Papers and books were spewed all over the table. _

"_Sorry for the mess. Like I said, I've tried countless times to work it out myself, but I am just not that good at math. And since its work that my class isn't covering my sensei expects me to work it out myself." she told them as she dropped to sit on a pillow at the table. _

"_Its perfect alright." Oishi assured her as he sat down at the table, Tezuka beside him. "You certainly have a large room." Oishi said looking around. Hikari heaved a sigh. "My father believes that as his only daughter and his youngest child, that I should have at least a few quirks allotted from our background. Meaning he thinks that I should waste money simply because we have it." she said sourly. _

"_I'd rather spend the day at the park with friends." she added as she started straightening papers. Oishi smiled. Just then the doors to her room opened again and an older man with gray peppered brown hair walked in. _

_He carried a tray in one hand and smiled when he saw Hikari with her two teammates. "I have your tea, Miss Hikari." he told her as he walked over. "Thank you Suou." she told him as she cleared the table so he could sit the tray down. _

"_You can head home after this if you want to. I know your sister is suppose to be visiting you today." she said giving the older man a smile. "Thank you Miss Hikari. If this is all you need then I will do just that. You will be alright until your father returns home tomorrow right?" he asked._

_Hikari nodded. "Yes just peachy. Thank you again." she said. The man, Suou nodded, gave both boys a smile, and left. Hikari set out teacups pouring tea for her teammates. "Who was that Hika-chan?" Oishi asked. _

"_That was Suou. He's been like my nanny/house keeper since I was born. My grandfather hired him when my father was still an young man in his twenties and he's been with the family ever since. Helped raised my brothers and I." she explained. _

"_He comes in during the days when its just me, just to check on everything. Keep an eye on the place and on me you know." she added as she gave them their tea. "So its really just you most of the time?" Oishi asked her._

_Hikari sorted her notes as she set her work out. "Its not as bad as it sounds. Its been like this since my mother died." Hikari told them. Both boys looked up at her. "I'm sorry." Oishi said looking down. Hikari looked up at him in shock. _

"_Why? It was seven years ago. I don't really remember much of it." she told him as she looked down at her papers. "Its hard to miss something you don't completely remember." she added. "Though," Hikari smiled. "She was the one that started teaching me how to play tennis. My father says that she had a racket in my hand basically the day I was born." she finished. _

_Hikari fell silent for a moment before the smile faded. "Do you mind if we don't talk about my mother?" she asked. "No, of course not! Sorry." Oishi said. "Right." Hikari said as she flipped through her papers pulling one out of the stack before scooting to Oishi's side. _

"_Alright, here's the work. As you can see, I keep coming out with the wrong answer." Hikari said showing him the question and then her work. "Oh I see where you're messing up." Oishi said as he started pointing out her mistake for her. _

_Tezuka watched the two as Oishi walked her through the work, correcting her mistake and helping her on parts she didn't understand. It didn't take them too long before Hikari was finished and switched to studying history with Tezuka. _

_By the time they were done it was late in the afternoon and time for the both of them to get home. "You could come over for dinner at my house. Eiji will be there too." Oishi offered as she opened the front door for them. _

"_Oh, um….thank you Oishi-fukubuchou, but I have a lot of data and other work I have to work through. Thank you for the offer though." she told him as the two boys stepped out onto the front porch. The look on her face was one that said that she felt odd and uncomfortable. Too much so to accept the offer. _

"_You'll be fine here on your own?" Oishi asked looking up at the big house. "Yes perfectly so. I always am." she told them. Both boys looked up at her the disbelief clear on Oishi's face along with worry. A soft smile crossed Hikari's face when she saw the looks. _

"_Really I'll be fine, sempai-tachi. If I need it Chotarou is just a phone call away. And knowing him, he'd call in his teammates and with Atobe-san involved it would end up in a whole police force. I'm fine." she told them as she stepped back into the house. _

"_Don't worry so much." she told them giving them a wave a farewell. Both boys gave her a goodbye, Oishi waving back to her, before she closed the door. _

_The two boys walked down the long drive way in silence. When they exited the gate it swung close behind them. "It must be lonely being alone all the time like that." Oishi said looking over his shoulder back at the house beyond the gate. _

"_But she handles it so well." Oishi added. Tezuka didn't say anything as he walked. Of course she wouldn't let it show if it did bother her. Hikari acted tough and cold sometimes but she really didn't want others to worry about her. _

_She didn't like seeing others worry about her. But it seemed there was a lot more about the girl that they didn't know._

_END_

_Kyandi: Since I have the next few chapters ready I'm going to update the next chapter here in a few hours._

_Hikari: You're on a roll with this one._

_Kyandi: For some reason my muse is having fun._

_K-Muse: Are you saying that's bad?_

_Kyandi: No not at all._

_Hikari: Well then get on with the next chapter. _

_Kyandi: RIGHT! Until I get up enjoy!_

_Hikari & K-Muse: Bye!_

_K-Muse: Hehe! I got to say bye!_

_Kyandi: Bye everyone!_


	15. Calling Bluff

Kyandi: Alright here's the new chapter!

Hikari: K-Muse worked hard with Kyandi-sama on this!

K-Muse: No need to thank me.

Kyandi: Good, cause I ain't going to thank you.

K-Muse: Excuse me!

Hikari: *cough* Country hick *cough*

Kyandi: You're my muse, therefore apart of me. I'm not going to thank myself.

Hikari: Well it makes sense.

K-Muse: Fine whatever!

Kyandi: And I heard the country hick remark Hikari! I ain't a country hick!

Hikari: You are if you use "ain't".

Kyandi: I will drown you.

Hikari: Moving on!

Kyandi: Hehe! For those of you who read Hyoiji Gakuen, please go to my profile and vote! I'll be using the couple in a few chapters.

Hikari: There's already one interesting pair.

Kyandi: Yep but I can't say until the vote is done.

Hikari: So enjoy and review.

K-Muse: And vote!

Kyandi-sama: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 15 Calling Bluff

"Where's Higarashi?" Ryuzaki asked looking around at the boys gathered before her. "She called and said she was on her way. She said she had to wait for her uncle to come over before she could come." Oishi told her.

"Her uncle?" Momo asked. "He's her personal doctor." Ryuzaki told them making all of the boys look up at her as she turned to talk to one of the second years that was there to tell with supplies. Suddenly running footsteps could be heard before Hikari came into view. "Sorry I am late!" she called as she came to a stop in front of the team.

But her tardiness was the last thing on the boys' minds as they looked at her. "Hika-chan!" Hikari took a step back as half of them yelled her name. "What was that for?" she asked rubbing her abused ears as she looked at them.

"What do you mean, 'what was that for'!? Look at you!" Momo yelled. "What?" Hikari reached up to touch one of the bandages on her face. There were three of them and another larger one on her neck. She had a bandage on each cheek one of which sat on her jaw line, and a third just above her left eye.

"What do you mean 'what'!?" Eiji yelled. Hikari heaved a sigh. "It's nothing to worry about. Just a few scrapes and bruises." she told them as she slipped past Eiji and Momo. "Does your father know about this?" Oishi asked her worried.

"Not a chance." she replied instantly as she sat her bag down on the bench in front her, her back to them. "He really should know with those kinds of injuries. We can call hi-" Oishi pulled out his cell phone but Hikari snapped around and grabbed his wrist her silver sitting firmly on him. She looked absolutely serious and a little bit livid as she looked up at him.

"Do not do that." she told him sternly her voice low. "I already told you my father has a weak heart. If you tell him that his only daughter, his precious little girl, is getting all bruised and beat up, you're likely to give him a heart attack that he won't survive from." she told him releasing his wrist.

"Oh…" Oishi dropped his hand as it kicked in why she didn't say anything. "I do not say anything because if I do, it will get back to my father. I will not be the reason that my father has a heart attack." she told him before turning on her heel.

"But Hika-chan…" Hikari half turned to look at them over her shoulder. "Please for once, Sempai-tachi….mind your own business." she told them before turning. "I'm going to go report to Ryuzaki-sensei." she told them before taking off to find the coach. Oishi stared after her worried.

"You should talk to her Tezuka. She'll listen to you." Fuji told Tezuka as the other went about their business many of them whispering about the girl. Tezuka didn't say anything as he watched Ryuzaki get mad at the girl as well.

"From what she's told me, she really trust your judgment." Fuji added. "Maybe you can get her to listen if you press hard enough. If not….there's always…persuasion." Fuji added with a smile.

Tezuka looked down at Fuji who simply smiled up at him. It was worth a try if he could find out why she kept showing up with more and more bruises. And hopefully he could find out before she showed up with more, serious injuries.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari avoided Tezuka and any and all questions deciding that she would stand away from her team. She really didn't feel like dodging any more questions or getting bugged about it anymore. Instead she pulled out her data log and wrote down data as she watch first Fuji and Taka play and then Oishi and Eiji.

The matches she really wanted to see was the one with Momo and then Ryoma's too. Hikari wasn't too surprised that Momo and Sengoku were able to go at it like they did. But then her eyes caught on Momo's left leg.

Even from where she stood she could see the muscles cramping up. Hikari snapped her book closed and moved other to where Momo was getting a drink. "Momoshiro-sempai." Momo looked up at her as she cocked a finger at him.

He raised one eyebrow before walking over to her. "You're cramping up." she stated. Momo waved his hand. "It'll pass." he told her. "I know. But if you press your heel to the ground and stretch your toes up, it'll pass quicker." she told him.

Momo grinned. "Really? Good to know! Thanks Hika-chan!" he said clapping her on the shoulder before heading back out onto the court. Hikari shook her head at him.

Hikari turned to look at Ryuzaki through the fence. "Ryuzaki-sensei." Ryuzaki looked up at Hikari. "Sengoku-san….He has Motion Vision. He can follow all of Momoshiro-sempai movement." she told her coach.

Ryuzaki faced her fully. "Your positive?" she asked the girl. Hikari nodded. "At this rate his cramps will get worse." Hikari added. Ryuzaki nodded. "Have faith in him though Higarashi." Ryuzaki told her as she turned back to the match.

"Oh believe me, I do." Hikari replied. As the match went on it became even more apparent that Momo's leg was bothering him. It was good data to watch him hit the Jack Knife but not at the expense of Momo's leg.

"What's a Jack Knife?" Katsuo asked looking at Inui. "Using the body's center of gravity as an axis for a pendulum, placing one's body weight on the front leg, then hitting a powerful shot while jumping. It's a technique that is often used by pro tennis players. Like Marat Safin from Russia." Hikari said.

"More then that, though. Because the ball was not released until the last moment, it was changed into a heavy batted ball." she added. "But…" Ryuzaki glanced at the girl out of the side of her eyes. "Its only putting more strain on his leg." Hikari finished.

"Prediction?" Ryuzaki asked her. Hikari eyed the two on the court for a moment before she replied. "It'll be close. Extremely close…but he'll win. That much I am sure of even if I can't tell you the score." Hikari replied as she idly tucked a strand of hair into her hat.

Hikari snapped her book close when the match came to an end and slipped it back into her pocket before helping Inui to help Momo off the court. "Here let me Momoshiro-sempai." she said pulling his leg towards her before starting to work out the muscles. "My uncle showed me how to do this." she told him.

"I can't count the amount of times he's had to do it for me." Hikari added. Momo gave her a goofy grin and turned to watch Ryoma's match. Hikari watched too as she worked. When she watched Ryoma hit Akutsu with the ball her fingers tensed as if to make fist but only dug into the already cramping muscles of Momo's leg.

"Ow! Ow! Hika-chan! Ow!" Hikari instantly released Momo's leg as he rubbed it. "Apologies, Momoshiro-sempai." she told him. "I was paying more attention to the match." she added giving him an apologetic smile.

"Its alright, just….don't do it again." Momo said with a sheepish smile trying to make the girl feel better about it. "Sorry." Hikari told him as she went back to working out his leg muscles.

Tezuka watched the girl as she worked. What had upset her enough to make her forget about Momo's leg in her hands like that? Another question without an answer that he was going to have to ask her about.

"Wow! How can he hit from that stance!?" Hikari looked up. "His muscles are abnormally pliable and he has very nimble feet. You think Kikumaru-sempai is flexible…its nothing compared to him." Hikari told them.

"Explosiveness, jumping ability, flexibility, destructiveness, quick reflexes. He has the talent to be a pro, but none of the devotion to the sport itself." Hikari added. "He certainly will be a learning experience for Echizen-san."

Inui nodded. "Echizen is able to predict where his opponent will hit the ball with his natural instincts, much like how Hika-chan can predict the movement of her opponents. With his one-footed split step he can get there half a step faster than normal. Even though it seems impossible after Echizen moves Akutsu is able to change the course of the ball he hits." Inui said.

"And what makes that possible is Akutsu-san's natural body balance, the elasticity of his muscles, his flexibility, and his potential as a tennis player." Hikari added over her shoulder.

"But like every tennis player he has his fatal flaw." Hikari added as she worked. "One that Echizen-san has picked up on and will use against him….his aggression." she added. "Oh? And what would be your flaw, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked. Hikari looked over her shoulder at him.

"Like I would tell you that. I still have to play inner ranking matches with all of you." she said before turning back to Momo's leg. "But you're aware of your flaw?" Fuji asked. "Painfully so." Hikari said with a sigh. "Nice to know." Fuji retorted.

Hikari looked at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mocking me, Fuji-sempai." she remarked. Fuji gave her smile but didn't say anything. "But I am serious. Akutsu-san has serious aggression problems. Echizen-san can and will use it against him." she told them before looking back down at her hands.

When Akutsu's yell reached her ears and a hiss or a wince went up from those watching, Hikari tried not to smile. "You're creepy, Hika-chan." one of the second years told her. "All in how you look at others. Little signs and little gestures that others give that tell a whole story behind someone's reason, their logic, their thinking patterns, and things that are linked to their past." Hikari said as she gave Momo a smile and cleared him now that the cramp had subsided.

"Small habits, things they do everyday that they don't really think about. Tapping one's pencil end on a desk, bouncing your leg, tugging or curling your fingers in your hair, adjusting glasses….pinching the bridge of your nose." At the last one Tezuka looked up at Hikari.

"All of those can speak miles about the person. What annoys them, what angers them, when they want to hide something…when their scared to tell others things. Everyone has a reason behind what they do, even if they don't know it. Same can be said in tennis when you try to read other people by their body language. It all depends on how hard you are willing to look to find what you want to know." Hikari added.

"Though sometimes," Hikari popped her neck and rolled her shoulders. "What you see is not always what you want to know."

Hikari turned back to the fence to watch the game. Hikari leaned against the fence as she watched Ryoma. He had come to her for data on Akutsu before the match and she had given him every bit she had. But in the end data was only words on a paper.

Ryoma would figure it all out for himself. She had a pretty good idea along what lines he was thinking, because she had thought it too. "He's about to pull a Kikumaru-sempai on Akutsu-san." she said more to herself.

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked. "Watch. When Akutsu-san hits it in the opposite direction then what Echizen-san goes in, then Echizen-san will use Kikumaru-sempai's moves to react and turn in time to return the ball." Hikari told them.

Hikari looked down at her data looking over all her work. In the end it really was just words on paper. Letters and numbers that made up the more basically aspects of a person's nature. She was sure Inui had the beginnings of the same info on her.

But people changed their natures, rebuilt themselves, all the time. Humans changed over time. In the end she could predict and repeat information she already had but it was all up to the people on the court. A battle of wills. "Echizen is a really brave guy." Hikari glanced at Taka out of the side of her eyes.

"When he thought that he was finally able to catch up to Akutsu's movements, his opponent suddenly showed his real strength. Just when Echizen was finally putting pressure on Akutsu, by following his coach's advice, Akutsu became even stronger." Taka added.

"Ordinarily, a person would become impatient, lose his cool or become discouraged." Oishi said. "He's fighting back bravely." Fuji agreed. "One thing you should never do in the midst of battle is to feel discouraged. Echizen knows this instinctively." Inui remarked. "In tennis, while technique and skill are important…" Hikari cut Tezuka off.

"It's a sport that is greatly influenced by one's mental strength." she said. "In the end its one's will that keeps them going and keeps them tough. As long as one has that will to fight on, they don't need to be protected or cosseted." she added as she penciled something into her log.

"But don't you think that is true in other things besides tennis?" she asked over her shoulder. Tezuka looked at her. There was a double meaning behind what she said. "Are you saying that you have a strong will, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked.

"Hmm…if I wasn't strong willed then perhaps I would have a boyfriend at the moment." she replied as she dropped her chin into her hand. "And perhaps the thought that I don't have one would actually bother me as well." she added in a second thought sort of tone.

Hikari tapped her data log with the pencil end twice before snapping the book closed and turning to walk to her bag. "Hika-chan?" Oishi asked. "Echizen-san's win." she said over her shoulder. "You all should know that." she added as she knelled next to her bag. She stood up the strap of the bag in one hand, her data log in the other.

"Another tournament at an end." she mused more to herself then her teammates before turning as Ryoma joined them. Ryoma turned to Hikari walking up to her. "Thanks for the data, Higara-" Ryoma was cut off as Hikari's right hand lashed out to hit him in the back of the head with her book.

A loud thud sounded as Ryoma's hands instantly flew to the spot on his head that she had hit. "What was that for?" Ryoma asked her as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at her.

"How many times must I tell you that this," Hikari took hold of the wrist of the hand that had a hold of his racket and put it in front of his face so that Ryoma was looking at her through the gut of the racket. "This is not meant to be used to harm others. No matter if the other person does it or not. Two wrongs do not make a right." Hikari told him. She stared at him for a moment before she released his hand.

"I didn't give you the data so that you could go out there and do the exact thing I hate the most." she added. Ryoma ducked his head, but it was easy to tell that he felt cowed. Hikari eyed him for a moment before Ryuzaki called her to help with something.

"Keep that in mind next time, because next time I won't hit you with my book." she told him. "Going to find something heavier?" Ryoma asked rubbing his head. "I don't need to touch you to make you feel bad." Hikari told him sternly before turning to walk off. "She has a point, Echizen. Your racket isn't meant to be used to hurt others." Tezuka told him.

"Tell that to her. She won't even tell you how she got those injuries." Ryoma remarked, walking away before he could be questioned farther. "Wait, Ochibi knows what happened to her!?" Eiji whined. "It makes since, they are in the same class." Inui remarked.

"The probability that Echizen knows or even witnessed what happened to her is 87.862%" Inui added. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as if he could feel a headache coming.

Noticing what he did, Tezuka dropped his hand. He would defiantly have to speak to her. But perhaps today wasn't the best day for that. Instead there was always Ryoma to talk to.

-0-0-0-0-

"Echizen." Ryoma looked up at Tezuka as he and Oishi walked up. "We need to talk to you." Tezuka told him. Ryoma took another sip of his Ponta. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. "You know what happened to Hika-chan, don't you?" Oishi asked.

Ryoma eyed the two for a long moment before answering. "No." Ryoma turned to walk off when Tezuka replied. "You know Echizen, now tell us." Tezuka said firmly. Ryoma looked back at Tezuka before pulling at the bill of his cap. "She told me not to say anything to any of you." Ryoma told them.

"We just want to know what happened." Oishi told Ryoma. "To see if we can help at all." he added. "Higarashi doesn't want any help." Ryoma replied. "She thinks she can handle it. From what I've seen….I think she can." Ryoma added.

Tezuka looked at Oishi. "We need to know." Oishi told him. Ryoma threw his empty can in a trash can and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Then ask her. Its not my story to tell. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you. But you won't know until you ask." Ryoma told them before turning and walking off.

"Well that got you nowhere." Oishi and Tezuka turned to see Hikari leaning against a low wall, her hands jammed in her pockets and her sunglass perched on the tip of her nose so she could look at them. "Hika-chan." Hikari's eyes turned to Oishi. "I knew Echizen-san wouldn't say anything if I told him not too.

It pays sometimes to have a friend as anti-social as him." she replied as she pushed herself off the wall to face them. "We just wanted to know." Oishi told her. Hikari sighed. "I don't say anything because if I do others will try to help and it'll just make the whole thing worse." she told them.

Before Oishi could say anything Tezuka put a hand on his shoulder. Oishi looked at Tezuka understanding the silent message. He excused himself leaving the girl and Tezuka. Tezuka looked at Hikari who looked up at him.

"If you can trust my judgment, then you can trust me." he told her. He watched the small flinch in her posture before she resettled herself. She stared at him before she spoke. "Can't you trust me?" she replied. "I've been dealing with this for a year. I can handle it." she told him.

Tezuka eyed her. Finally he crossed his arms. "Fine. You say you won't tell anyone because of your father and his heart problems. Afraid it'll cause him a heart attack if it get back to him." he said looking down at her.

Hikari nodded. "Fine. Then tell me, or I tell your father." Hikari's eyes went wide at him. "You tell me, let me help and we can leave your father out of it completely." Tezuka added. Instantly Hikari's confident air faltered but then it was right back as she jut her chin out.

"You won't tell him." she said confidently. Tezuka raised one eyebrow. "You think so? Fine." Tezuka turned on his heel. "Tezuka-buchou, where are you going?" she asked as he walked away from her. "I'll meet you at your house, Higarashi." he said as he vanished around a corner.

Hikari stared after him in shock her eyes wide and her mouth open. "You wouldn't!" she said in a low voice before hurrying after him. "This isn't funny, Tezuka-buchou!" she called after him but he was already gone.

END

Kyandi: Sorry if Tezuka is a OOC but I thought the idea was funny!

Hikari: Tezuka and blackmail….scary combo.

Kyandi: I know right! I love it!

Hikari: It's a little too much of Fuji rubbing off on Tezuka.

Kyandi: Well it could happen.

Hikari: True. Now I'm moving on to the next chapter, so please review and enjoy!

Kyandi: Well be back. BYE!


	16. Past Pain

Kyandi: I'm so on a roll I'll probably put up at least another chapter maybe two before the night is up.

Hikari: And this, people, is what happens when your muse runs wild.

Kyandi: No people, this is what happens when you let your muse and your mother's muse together.

Hikari: Geez, that's a nightmare.

Kyandi: Not really. Anyway I have a review I have to quote!

_Big Sis of 8: Ahhhhh! I soooo wanna know who hit her! I'm dying here! DYING! You HAVE to update soon! I'm not even joking. I have to know what happens next! Don't make me beg. Don't just don't. Ok fine. I BEG YOU! PLEASE! Hurry with the next chapter! If you do I'll be your best friend! I'm BEGGING you! Hopefully that's enough begging..._

Kyandi: Yes Big Sis of 8 you have begged enough. You didn't have to beg though. I would have done it anyhow.

Hikari: And in this chapter you get to find out who hit me.

Kyandi: Yes you do! So please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 16 Past Pain

Before Hikari could grab her bag Tezuka was gone. Instead of waiting to take the bus, she ran home. In her opinion it was quicker for her to just run. It could take twenty, maybe even thirty minutes for a bus to arrive.

"I should of had Suou drive me!" she scolded herself as she turned down the street to her house at a dead bolt. "I am never walking to or from a match again!" she promised herself as she turned into her drive way noticing that the front gate was still open. Either her father had just left or come home or Tezuka was there ahead of her.

When she reached the front steps of her house Tezuka was leaning against the wall by the front door waiting. Hikari stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You can still tell me Higarashi." he told her staring down at her.

"Why does it matter so much?" she asked looking at him. "Do you get this nosy in the others' personal lives?" she asked. Tezuka eyed her. "The others don't worry everyone and refuse to tell them anything that will make them more at ease." he told her. Hikari's eyes narrowed at him.

"Its still **personal **business, Tezuka-buchou. How would you feel if I was digging this far into your personal business? I highly doubt you'd like it in the least." she told him.

Tezuka remained quiet for a moment eyeing her. Hikari thought she had finally gotten him with that one. Until he spoke that was. "You can tell me or I ring the doorbell." Tezuka told her firmly. Hikari basically huffed up letting Tezuka see the beginnings of her temper.

"Tezuka-buchou, I'm warning you-" Tezuka cut the girl off by reaching out and ringing the doorbell. Hikari flew up the stairs reaching Tezuka as her father answered the door. "Oh! Hello! You're Tezuka-kun!" Hikari's father said with a smile.

Tezuka nodded. "Sir I need to speak to y-" Tezuka suddenly found Hikari's hands wrapped over his mouth. He looked down at the girl who was standing on her tip toes to reach up and clamp both hands over his mouth. Hiroki looked at his daughter who smiled at him.

"We're just going to go up to my room to talk, Daddy. I'll tell you all about the tournament later." she told him. Hiroki smiled at his daughter. "Alright pumpkin." he told her. Hikari pushed Tezuka past him and up the stairs. "You want to know so bad, fine I'll tell you." she told Tezuka as she stormed past him up the stairs.

"I'll have Suou bring you two some tea, Sweetie!" Hiroki called up after his daughter. "Thanks, Daddy!" Hikari called back as Tezuka followed him. "Well?" Tezuka asked looking at her. "I'll tell you when we're in my room. My father doesn't know any of it." she told him.

"And I'm not about to tell him a single bit of it." she added. "Have you told your brothers?" Tezuka asked. Hikari gave a curt laugh. "My brothers are all very influential tennis players and business men. If I was to tell them that I was getting bruises and cuts from some guy, they would rip Japan apart to find him. I'd rather avoid that." she told him as they headed up the stairs to her room.

They had just sat down at her table when Suou came in with a tea tray. "Nice to see you again, Tezuka-kun!" Suou told Tezuka before giving Hikari a smile and leaving. Hikari watched him until her door was firmly shut and Suou's footsteps faded down the stairs before she looked at Tezuka.

Tezuka was staring her at waiting for her to talk. Hikari finally sighed. "To explain this to you, I'll have to go back a long way." she told him. "I thought you said a year." Tezuka replied. "Hmm…this time." she agreed.

Tezuka's eyes snapped up to her from his teacup. Hikari was untying the bandages around her left arm. As the bandages fell away it reveal a brace like sleeve on her arm that held weights on her arm. With the zip of the zipper it fell away to show her arm.

Tezuka's eyes widened at the sight. Traveling up her arm to vanish under the sleeve of her shirt, were an assortment of scars ranging from the smallest on the back of her hand to the largest that ran half way up her upper arm.

"My left leg is the same way." she told him as she turned her arm. Hikari got to her feet and walked over to a book shelf pulling an album like book off the shelf before walking back over to the table and sitting down beside Tezuka.

"I didn't tell you, but I have a twin brother." she told him as she opened the album. The first picture was the same one she had shown Fuji of her and her twin holding a trophy.

"Hikaru and I were on our way to being Jr. Doubles champions. We did so well together that we didn't even play in our age group. Instead we played with adults and teenagers. Our father was so proud." Hikari told him.

"We had just won a big tournament. At eight we were the best Doubles team in Europe. But…we angered some of the people we beat." Hikari added. "There was one team that were runner ups in the tournament. Really violent men."

Tezuka looked at Hikari as she stared at the picture. "It was the day we had won the tournament. Hikaru, my twin, and I were on our way out of the tennis park to go back to our hotel when they found us."

Hikari flipped through the album a little looking at all of the pictures of her and her brothers, most of them being of her and Hikaru. As she reached the end of the album the pictures changed from the cheery images of her brothers to pictures of a person laying in a hospital bed with bandages and bruises and cuts all over them.

"That was me after that night." Tezuka's eyes snapped up to Hikari. She was staring intently at the picture. "They waited for us to leave the park and attacked us. I end up in the ICU in a coma for a year. Hikaru…" Hikari hung her head.

"Hikaru didn't make it. He was dead before help even arrived and that took a few hours. How can someone be so….mean spirited that they have to end the life of an eight year old and almost completely ruin the life of another?" she asked herself more then him.

"The scars are from that. I had to have some surgery on my arm and leg. Before it I was left handed." she told Tezuka. "You had to complete relearn how to play with your right hand?" Tezuka asked. Hikari nodded.

"It took a while for it all to sink in when I first woke up. I mean I had missed a year of my life, my twin was dead, and there was a strong chance I would never play tennis again." she replied. Hikari blinked a few times as if trying to get something out of her eyes.

With a sigh Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose. For a moment she didn't move. Tezuka thought for a moment that she was going to cry, but this was Hikari he was talking about. Hikari took a deep breath before opening her eyes again.

"What does this all have to do with your current injuries?" Tezuka asked as he watched her face. "All of the men who did this to my brother and I, were captured. All but one. His name is Rem. Short of Remiton I think." she replied in a low voice. Tezuka stared at her. "He's back isn't he?" Tezuka asked her.

Hikari nodded. "You know how at the match today, how I got angry at Echizen-san for using his racket to hit Akutsu-san?" she asked him. Tezuka nodded. "This man and his friends…back then they used Hikaru's and my own rackets to do the damage."

Tezuka stared at her. "These injuries were done with a racket?" he asked gesturing to her face. "Yes." Hikari looked up at Tezuka. "I didn't want to say anything to you especially because I know you feel the same way as I about not harming people with your racket. Please….don't tell any of the others about this. Some of them can be a bit….brash." Hikari said. Tezuka reached out and snapped the album closed.

"Where is he?" he asked her. Hikari looked at him. She eyed him for a moment but something about Tezuka's expression told her that if she didn't tell him then he would instantly report to her father everything she had just told him.

"I don't know for sure. But he always seems to find me when I walk from here to the tennis park." she told him. Hikari didn't live far from the park so that gave him a small area to work with. "Here's a picture with him. We took pictures with the runner ups for an article." Hikari told him pulling a picture out of the album and giving it to Tezuka before pointing to the man.

"Tezuka-buchou what are you going to do?" she asked him as he eyed the man in the photo. "I'll tell you later." he told her. Hikari eyed him. "I don't know if I like that but as long as you don't say a word to my father." she replied.

Tezuka looked at Hikari. She was a tough girl, but there was a reason behind that toughness. She had to be to live with the memories she had. Finally a lot about the girl became clearer. There were a few things he had to ask though.

"Could you still play with your left hand?" he asked her. Hikari looked at her left arm. "I can. Its just easier, and second nature now, to use my right." she told him. "And your father doesn't know this man is still out there. Or that he followed you to Japan?" he asked. Hikari shook her head.

"If he knew then somehow, someway it would end up in the media and I nor the school or team, needs that kind of publicity." she told him. That was for sure. "And I honestly feel that if I told him then he would get so scared for me that if could trigger problems with his heart." she added.

"We'll take care of it." Tezuka told her. "Together." he added. Hikari gave him a small smile. "I still don't like you threatening me like that." she told him. "Do me a favor and leave the blackmail to Fuji-sempai." she told him. Blackmail…yeah.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari yawned. In the past few days she thankfully hadn't seen hide or hair of Rem. She figured that had something to do with Tezuka, though the captain hadn't said anything to her. She would have to ask him later.

Right then she was helping her classmates, Ryoma and Horio included, to clean the stairs. When some of the older students in the basketball club came and scattered their hard work, Ryoma was the first to speak up.

"Mada mada dane." Hikari looked up at the sound of Ryoma's catchphrase rolling off of his lips. The older students turned to look at him as well. While Hikari herself leaning on the broomstick in her hand appearing for all the part, bored with the situation.

"Cht, this year's freshmen have not been disciplined enough. Kidding me around like that…You guys should just be cleaning!" Hikari turned as the bald boy threw the basketball into the pile of leaves to scatter them all over the place.

All of the girls down cast their eyes but Hikari openly glared at the Baldy. "Ahahaha, alright continuing. Tenth consecutive shot, coming up!" Baldy called jumping to throw the ball. Hikari looked at Ryoma who was sitting on the step beside her. "Echizen-san." she said holding out a tennis ball that she had pulled out of her skirt pocket.

Ryoma looked up at the ball and smirked. Hikari watched the basketball goal but before the basketball could go in a tennis ball flew into the goal. "Oh, this is pretty easy." Ryoma said with a smirk. "Nice shot, but if you move your hand position a little farther up the handle you'll have more control." Hikari told Ryoma ignoring the out burst of Baldy.

"I'll have to try." Ryoma said holding his hand out for another ball. Hikari pulled another one out of the pocket of her skirt and handed it to him. Ryoma repeated the hit. "Mind if I step back a little?" Ryoma asked confidently. "Its difficult when its that close." he added.

Hikari watched as the two switched off, first a tennis ball going in and then a basketball. "Don't lose my tennis balls, Echizen-san." Hikari told Ryoma. The boy basically ignored her as Baldy went to shoot and it bounced off the ring.

"Alright! He didn't make it in! If Echizen makes this, he wins!" Horio yelled. Hikari inwardly scoffed at that as Ryoma turned away from the basketball goal. Hikari turned to look up as Ryoma kept putting more distance.

"Hey, Momoshiro-sempai, can Echizen-san borrow your racket?" Hikari asked looking up at the walk way above them. Momo smiled down at her not really surprised she knew he was there. "Here Echizen." Momo said dropping the racket.

"Thanks Momo-sempai!" Ryoma called up to him as he caught the racket. Hikari watched the tennis ball fly through the net without touching the net. When it bounced on the ground it flew for her. Hikari caught it easily and stuffed the ball back into her pocket.

Hikari looked at Baldy. "You really shouldn't judge someone because of their age. Might get you in serious trouble." she told him before turning and walking away. "We have to finish up now." she told Ryoma. Ryoma nodded and got back to work with her.

END

Kyandi: Its one of my shorter chapters but oh well.

Hikari: Wow…looking at it my background really is horrible.

Kyandi: Yeah well there are people out there with worst history.

Hikari: True.

Kyandi: Anyway I'm going to start my next chapter now!

Hikari: So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: Bye!


	17. Ranking Tournament

Kyandi: Here's another chapter everyone!

Hikari: I think everyone is starting to get into it.

Kyandi: I hope so.

Hikari: So lets get on with it then!

Kyandi: This chapter is going to be a little short.

Hikari: Hopefully the next one will be longer.

Kyandi: I should be able to put up another chapter before tonight is over.

Hikari: So we'll get on with it.

Kyandi: Please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 17 Ranking tournament

Hikari looked up at the board, scanning the names in each block. "Hika-chan your in Block A this time?" Katsuo asked her. "Yes." she replied. "Who's your first opponent?" Horio asked. "Fushimi-sempai." she answered.

"Perhaps I'll get to play against Tezuka-buchou today." she added before turning around. "I'm going to go warm up." she told the others before she took off. Hikari found a quiet place to sit and popped open her data log.

She had Momo, Inui, and Tezuka in her block this time around. The least of her worries had to be a tie between Inui and Momo. She had beaten both before but it was always safe just to look over their data again.

She knew how much Momo had grown and improved over the last few months, but she had yet to see Inui play yet. Both could be a big threat. She had to beat both to be able to remain a regular. So reviewing her data would help, at least a little.

She was doing just that when Tezuka happened to cross her. He stopped and looked over at the girl but she had her nose firmly in her data log. He was glad to see that the injures that she had at the end of the Prefecture tournament were healing nicely and the only bandages she had left was the only on her left cheek.

"Staring is considered very rude, Tezuka-buchou." Hikari said suddenly without looking up at him. Tezuka blinked as he watched her. Really how did she do that sometimes.

Hikari looked up at him. "Can I help you?" she asked him. "Anymore problems?" he asked. Hikari dropped her chin in her palm as she thought. "Around here? Always." she remarked.

Tezuka paused for a moment and stared at her. Was that sarcasm? Did she just use sarcasm with him? "It was a joke, Tezuka-buchou. I'm fine." she told him. "I haven't seen hide or hair of him." she added. Tezuka nodded.

He had taken the problem to his grandfather hoping the ex-cop could help. When he had told his grandfather the whole story and that it was one of his teammates, a girl at that, his grandfather had taken the task firmly in hand. The older Tezuka had seen to it that there was a police man patrolling the area around Hikari's home and the tennis park at all times.

"Anything else?" Hikari asked interrupting his train of thought with a curious look on her face. "No." he told her turning to leave. "Good luck today, Tezuka-buchou…and thank you for the help." she called after him. _Even if I didn't want it, _she added to herself.

Tezuka paused for a moment before giving her a nod. Hikari chuckled to herself as she watched him walk off. She had to admit she felt better after telling him everything, but she still wasn't ready for everyone to find out about her past.

-0-0-0-0-

One by one each of the regulars won each of their matches. Even Hikari knocked out her first few matches with a 6-0 win. But her next opponent was whoever won in the match between Momo and Inui. Hikari had a strong feeling that Inui wasn't going to lose this time. He was far too confident.

If she won her next match then her last match would be against Tezuka. When the match between Momo and Inui came out with Inui's win, Hikari wasn't shocked. Inui had spent the time as the manager perfecting his play and collecting more data on the other players.

So her next match was going to be against Inui. It certainly wouldn't be an easy match. Though he hadn't had the chance to collect more data on her seeing how she never played with the team and practiced with only Oishi and Tezuka, he himself had become stronger and in that lay the problem.

But if it was just a match in data and brains, she could play that game as well. But in the end it was who's will was stronger. Hikari didn't plan on losing her regulars spot to Inui no matter what. Even if she couldn't play. As long as she was a regular she would have a chance to play when Tezuka decided to yank her out of her hiding hole.

Hikari leaned against the fence her fingers playing in her racket strings as she mentally ran over all her data. It wasn't her usual racket that she was messing with. No this one was solid black, from the grip tape, to the frame, to the strings that made up the gut. In a bright blue letter on the handle was the letter "S".

The racket was old, having belonged to her mother before it had belonged to her. Hikari took good care of the thing and it was her prized possession as well as the racket she used when she took her matches seriously.

Hikari tapped the end of the racket against her chin thoughtfully. Inui had the advantage of height and size as well as being better then her at Data Tennis. He had a longer stride and a wider reach then her. That meant it was easier for him reach lobs and to catch up with balls then it was for her.

She on the other hand was small, lighter, and therefore faster. Not to mention she was more flexible then he was. "I just have to work with my strengths and improve my weaknesses." she told herself as she took a deep breath and popped her neck. "Time for my match." she said to herself with a sigh before she pushed herself off the fence.

When she reached the court, Inui was ready and waiting a journal propped up against one of the poles for the net. As they met at the net to shake hands Inui looked down at her. "There is a 94.83% chance that it'll be my win." he told her. Hikari smiled up at him brightly.

"Yes well it is the other 5.27% that you should be worried about." she told him. "As long as there is even 0.01% chance left I can still win. And in the end, Inui-sempai, data doesn't win a match. Now lets see which of us has the stronger will." she told him.

-0-0-0-0-

As Hikari figured, the match wasn't an easy win. Inui had already gathered some of her data and was ready to counter her usual play. But Hikari wasn't that simple. In the end her Will out performed Inui's Data.

Though the match hadn't come out as her usual 6-0 score it was still a good match ending in 6-3, her win. Hikari reached over the net and shook Inui's hand. "It was a good match Inui-sempai. You gave me some good data as well as a great work out." she told him.

Inui gave her a nod. Now there was just one more match left. Hikari turned to find Tezuka watching her from the fence. Had he been watching the whole match the whole time? Whispers were already sounding all over the courts.

"The next match is Tezuka-buchou vs. Hika-chan!" sounded from everywhere. Hikari didn't see what the big fuss was about. If Tezuka wasn't concerned with keeping her out of sight of scouts she would have already played a match with him at least once.

Though Hikari had to admit she was anxious to have a match with him too. She had watched him play matches with all the others and was ready for her turn to play one against him. When she met him over the net before the match started she couldn't even help the smile on her face. "Good luck Tezuka-buchou. I hope we have a good match." she told him. Tezuka nodded.

The match wasn't easy. No far from it. For every trick she had Tezuka had another. For every game she won, Tezuka won another. He really was the master of trump cards. It seemed like a back and forth game. Not that she cared. She liked the challenge he presented her with.

It meant that she had to play harder, work harder for a win. Hikari darted across the court refusing to let a ball go that was clearly out. No. She wasn't going to win by default of an out ball. Hikari focused her eyes on Tezuka as he ran to catch the ball. Then she noticed it. A small dip in his racket. She knew what was coming and darted for the net.

Just as Tezuka hit the drop shot Hikari let her knees buckle sending her sliding under the drop shot. She easily turned the drop shot into a lob sending him back to his baseline but he could't catch the ball in time.

"15 love!" came the call over the court. Hikari took a deep breath, watching Tezuka as he turned to look at her as she stood up straight. "Tezuka-buchou did you know your racket drops 3.2 mm when your about to hit a drop shot?" Hikari asked him.

"I noticed it just a little while go when I happened upon a match between you and Echizen-san." she added as she dusted her knees off though they hadn't even touched the ground. Tezuka's eyes widened slightly.

"Funny things, unofficial matches. They can teach me amazing things." Hikari said as she bounced the ball for her serve. "Some people tend to not watch how they play, whether they hold back or not, when the match isn't official. But you are not the same, are you captain?" she added looking at him.

"Now please….stop being so easy on me. It's a bit insulting to think you possibly don't think I'm good enough to play full out against." she added as she tossed the ball waiting until it was level with her shoulder before her arm swung out to send the ball rocketing towards Tezuka's court with a back handed serve.

Back handed serves were her specialty. Something she did well with and used in different styles. She knew Tezuka would know that by now. He had watched her play several matches against Oishi in their private practices.

When Tezuka returned it though, Hikari was already in position as if she knew exactly where he was about to hit it too. With her back handed serves she was able to control the way the ball rebounded off another's racket.

Tezuka could have all the ball control in the world he wanted but it took a lot to change the course of her serve with the kind of spin she put on the ball. And from the look on Tezuka's face he noticed it too. Hikari had worked hard on developing her back handed serves.

From outside the court the others watched intently as the two headed off against each other. "Hika-chan truly is strong." Taka said. "I think until now, she's been trying to hide a lot of it from us." Fuji said as he watched the match.

"She's small, but she's fast and flexible. She uses the nimbleness and dexterity of her body to her advantage. Because of her size and the light weight of her body she has naturally light feet. It is why she tries to keep a constant weight." Inui told them.

"But Hika-chan's greatest strength isn't her power, her speed, her flexibility, or any of that." Inui added as he looked over his data in the journal in his hand. "Hika-chan's greatest strength is in her ability to read her opponent like an open book before her."

All eyes turned to Hikari. "Its why she focuses so hard on her opponent. She has excellent eyes, better then Eiji and Echizen both. She can see every possibility in someone's attack or defense and all their blind spots. She's able to read several moves ahead. To keep up with those eyes, she trained her body to move faster and to bend ways no person's body should." Inui added.

"Against bigger, stronger, and taller opponents, Hika-chan doesn't look like she can stand a chance, like she's at a disadvantage but its not true." Taka said. "It explains why she's able to tell what we're thinking sometimes." Fuji mused.

"Game, Higarashi, 6 games all." Hikari let out a breath, it wasn't very easy to keep up with Tezuka. And she liked to think that it wasn't easy for him to keep up with her either but she wasn't going to fool herself.

"They've entered tie break." Oishi said from the fence. A loud crack could be heard as Hikari popped her neck. "I suppose I don't have a choice." Hikari muttered as she looked at the racket in her hand. It had been so long since she had played her tennis, her style.

Hikari rolled her shoulders silently switching the racket from her right hand to her left. Ten minutes. That was all she could afford to use her left hand for at the moment seeing how she had not worked out her left arm in a while.

Idly Hikari could hear the gaps and shocked whispers from the others as she switched hands. She could hear the, "She's left handed!?" but she didn't pay it any attention. Her full attention was on Tezuka. It had to be if she wanted to stand a chance.

Every twitch of his muscles that she could see, every slight change in his stance. Yes, she was aware that she relied on her eyes for everything. She was aware that to her, her eyes were everything. She had no natural talent for tennis, not like Hikaru who had thrived in it from the first moment he played.

No she had to work for her success. Had to work until she couldn't stand anymore. Had to push herself farther and farther until she thought she couldn't go any farther and then push even farther then that. She had to do that to get to the point she stood at now.

To get to this point she had relied on her eyes that told her everything she needed to know. They told her with others were angry, when they faltered, when they were tired, or when they had a weakness. As long as her eyes were set on the goal before her she knew she could overcome anything in her way.

It was her only chance. Yes in a way she didn't believe in herself. She knew that could be used against her, as her weakness. That if anyone knew that they could play it against her. But it was true. She only believed in her eyes and that was all.

They were at game point. If Tezuka got another point, he'd win. Then she saw it. She knew instantly what she was looking at. Knew instantly that she couldn't win. Not that she didn't have the skill or the will, no she didn't have the heart.

For all that Hikari tried to act cold and indifferent she couldn't stand to see another push themselves when they were in pain. And she could tell, just by looking at Tezuka that that was exactly what he was doing. She was already in place her racket swinging to return the ball flying for her, but she couldn't do it.

Tezuka watched the girl, her strong form, as she moved easily to return his shot, when suddenly her racket dropped, just a few inches, allowing the ball fly over it and land on her baseline. "Game and set, Tezuka! 7-6!" came the call.

Tezuka stared at the girl meeting her silver gaze evenly. As honey brown met icy silver he knew what had happened. She…she had just missed that ball on purpose. The look on her face, was firm, sure, and serious. It said that she had done something she firmly believed was right.

Hikari met him at the net to shake hands. She paused for a moment looking up at him. "You shouldn't push your arm like that, Tezuka-buchou. It'll only turn out bad. I should know." she told him simply before releasing his hand and turning to walk away.

END

Kyandi: Alright everyone, this one's done!

Hikari: We'll get to work on the next one really quick!

Kyandi: Right, because K-Muse is over flowing with words to go with our ideas!

K-Muse: Yes ma'am I am!

Kyandi: Though this chapter actually turned out to be longer then I thought it would be.

Hikari: That's a good thing.

Kyandi: Right so lets get on with the next chapter!

Hikari: So we'll go and let you enjoy!

Kyandi & K-Muse: BYE!


	18. Want to Bet?

Kyandi: Okay, here's the next chapter!

Hikari: Though she needs to update her other stories she's stuck on this one.

Kyandi: I like this one. Its about to get real good!

Hikari: For you.

Kyandi: Shh….don't give anything away.

Hikari: I won't.

Kyandi: So we'll get on with it!

Hikari: Enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 18 Want to Bet?

Hikari, yet again, had been forbidden from practicing with the rest of the team. To her great displeasure that is. Until Tezuka decided to yank her out of hiding, Inui would be taking her place as a registered player.

Therefore since she couldn't practice with the team and had to wait until after practice to get some practicing in with Oishi and Tezuka she had been sent out to buy supplies…and bring back Momo if she found him along the way. So she had changed into street clothes. A pair black jean shorts, a strapless purple top and sneakers.

Hikari suddenly came to a stop when she heard voices. She looked up the stairs to her right. "Isn't that the street tennis courts?" Hikari asked herself as she thought back to the time when she had found Ryoma and Momo playing there.

She pondered it for a moment before heading up the stairs. As she neared the top the voices became clear. "I heard that he defeated Yamabuki Jr. High's monster, Akutsu." one said. "Eh? That shorty did?" another ask. "That "Monster" Akutsu must not have been very impressive…" said a third.

"You said it, Yuushi! That delinquent must have smoked too much…I'll bet his body ran out of stamina!" came a fourth. Then she heard Momo. "Hey! You're going too far!" As she reached the top of the stairs she watched as a short red head jumped over Momo's head.

"You're quite nimble…" Momo said looking back at him. "I'll take on both of you guys at once, lets go!" Hikari knew who he was. He was Hyotei's Mukahi Gakuto. She knew by the bright red hair and the feather necklace around his neck.

"How about you step out of the way?" Mukahi spun around to look down at Hikari. He stared at her in surprise. "Can you move now. Their not going to play against you and you are standing in my way." she told him.

"**Hika-chan!?**" Momo and Ryoma stared at Hikari. "You both seem so surprised to see me. It always seems to be a tone of surprise with the two of you." she replied. "Who do you think you are! Saying that they won't play me!" Mukahi whined. Hikari wasn't fazed.

"They won't. Right Momoshiro-sempai, Echizen-san?" Hikari asked looking at her teammates. "No way!" the two course at the same time proving her right. "Huh?" Mukahi stared at them. "I told you." Hikari told him.

"Echizen sucks at doubles! He has absolutely no doubles sense!" Momo yelled, Ryoma turning on him with a slightly annoyed expression. "You're one to talk! Momo-sempai charges around the tennis court like a wild boar!" Ryoma added.

Hikari shook her head. "You look like they give you headaches." Ann said looking at Hikari with a smile. "You have no idea. They really do sometimes." she replied as the two boys argued shaking her head as they glared at each other. "Hard to tell their close friends." Hikari added getting a small laugh from Ann.

"In any case, I'd rather be paired up with Tachibana's younger sister than be paired up with this brat!" Momo declared. Hikari heaved a sigh. "Hikari?" Everyone turned as Ohtori called her name. Hikari leaned around Mukahi to see him.

"Oh, hello Choutarou!" she greeted as she looked around. "Where's Shishido-san?" she asked. "He got dropped from the regulars and is currently training." Ohtori told her. "Oh? Really? That's surprising." she replied.

"Taki-sempai took his place." Ohtori added looking at Taki who grinned at her with a cocky sort of look. Hikari blinked once as she looked at Taki before turning away from him like she had never seen him. "Well I wouldn't worry, Chotarou, he'll be back in the regulars before long." she assured her cousin.

"What makes you say that?" Taki asked. "Because knowing Shishido-san he'll work hard and come back to knock you off that high perch you seem to be so fond of at the moment." Hikari told him before turning away from him waving a hand dismissively, as he got angry.

"Hikari!" Ohtori scolded as he glanced at his sempai, but Hikari wasn't paying attention anymore. "You know her, Ohtori?" Atobe asked looking at the younger boy. "She's my cousin." Ohtori replied nervously as he eyed Hikari.

Atobe smiled at her. "Oh so this is the famous Hikari." he said as he looked her over. "Well then I'm…" Hikari cut him off. "I am well aware of who you are, Atobe Keigo." she replied idly with only served to make his grin bigger.

Suddenly all attention shifted from Hikari to Ryoma who had walked up to face Atobe. "I'll take on the Monkey King over there." he declared with a cocky grin of his own.

"Don't be so hasty!" Atobe told him. "Are you trying to run away?" Ryoma asked. Hikari shook her head. "I have a feeling the name Monkey King is going to stick." she told Momo and Ann. "Anyway, you aren't taking on anyone at the moment, Echizen-san." Hikari told him making Ryoma turned to her.

"Why not?" he asked. "Because your captain sent me to round up you and Momoshiro-sempai." she told him. "Every time one of you causes problems I always end up being the one to get sent out to find you. I have other things to do then assist the boys' tennis club in a search for its missing members at the moment." Hikari told him.

Momo looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Hikari gave him a look that said to remember no one was suppose to know she was on the boys' tennis team. Momo shut his mouth. Atobe smirked as he looked at her.

"Perhaps you'd like to go out with me rather then hang around them then?" he offered with a charming smile. Hikari looked at him and blinked once. "Perhaps when Hell freezes over…twice." she replied turning on her heel.

Atobe stared at her in shock for a moment. "Hikari! That was rude!" Ohtori told her. "So is shamelessly hitting on girls he just met." Hikari replied before looking at Momo. "Get back to school and report to Tezuka-sempai. He's not very happy with you." she told him. "You'll be lucky to get away with less a hundred laps." she added.

Atobe smirked as he was presented with her back. He liked strong willed girls but for now there was Echizen to deal with who was currently staring Atobe down. "At the Kantou Tournament, I will personally defeat you! We will make every Seigaku member suffer a complete defeat!" he told Ryoma before turning to Hikari who was looking at him over her shoulder.

"And when we do win you have to go out with me." he told her with a grin. "No she doe-" Hikari cut Momo and Ryoma off with a wave of her hand. "Deal. But that's if you win." she told him as her cousin slapped a hand to his face.

Momo, Ann, and Ryoma turned to stare at her in shock as Atobe smirked and turned to leave. Ohtori gave his cousin a I-will-call-you-later-to-talk-about-this look before he followed his captain. "Hika-chan!" Momo exclaimed turning to look at her. "What are you doing Kari?" Ann asked.

"I believe in Seigaku's strength. They'll win." Hikari replied before turning. "I have supplies I have to buy. I'll call you later Ann." Hikari added over her shoulder before she left. Was she worried? No she wasn't worried at all.

"Perhaps I can talk Tezuka-buchou into letting me appear as the team's manager instead of hiding in deguise." Hikari mused to herself as she walked down the road.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka stared at Hikari as if what she had just asked was crazy. "Think about it Tezuka-buchou, this way I can walk around, gather data, and check out the other teams, without them even knowing I belong to Seigaku." she told him as Oishi watched the two.

"She does have a point Tezuka." Oishi put in making the captain look at him. Tezuka's gaze turned back to Hikari who was waiting for an answer. "Fine, but first you have to do something for me." he told her firmly. Hikari stared at him.

"Alright." she replied in agreement with a firm nod. She would do what he asked especially if that meant she didn't have to wear that stupid hat and sunglasses. Tezuka nodded as he got to his feet pushing his chair in behind him.

"Then let's go Oishi." Tezuka said turning to Oishi who smiled and nodded. "Wait…Go where?" Hikari asked blinking in confusion as she looked at her captain and then at her vice-captain trying to get an answer out of one of them.

"You'll see." Oishi told her with a smile as the two third years led the way out of the class room. Hikari didn't know if she liked the sound of that.

-0-0-0-0-

"This is Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Jr. High, right?" Hikari asked as she looked up at the school before them. "It is. This is where we do the placement for the Kantou Tournament." Tezuka told her. "That's right, you came here last year, didn't you Tezuka." Oishi said.

Hikari looked around tugging on the end of her school uniform skirt. She was there as their "manager", but she really wished she didn't have to wear her school uniform. She really did hate skirts and with a passion.

"Hey you two! With the looks on your faces, all your good luck will run away!" Tezuka and Oishi turned, Hikari leaning around Tezuka to see Sengoku walking towards them. "Its Yamabuki's Sengoku-san." she remarked. "I'm going to use my good luck to pick a good slot in the drawing." Sengoku said.

"You can't be sure of that." Hikari pointed out as she tugged on the end of her rat tail which was pulled over her left shoulder. When Sengoku's eyes landed on her his eyes went wide. "Hello there! Are you Seigaku's manager?" he asked putting on charm.

"Yes." Tezuka replied for her before usher her ahead of him as Minami and Sengoku talked. "Excuse me could you move?" Hikari and her two teammates turned to see Tachibana and Kamio. "Fudomine!" Tachibana looked at Hikari who put a finger over her lips.

He smiled and turned back to the boys. "Sengoku I heard that Akutsu quit the tennis team." Tachibana said. "Its too bad…but don't expect any mercy from us, we still have to pay you guys back for the Prefectural Tournament." he added.

"We'll see about that…He may have left us, but we have grown more united as a team!" Minami said. "If it's team unity you're talking about, ours is even stronger than yours!" Kamio said. "We'll be looking forward to it! Well as for us…"

Hikari looked up not listening to the rest of Sengoku's sentence as Tezuka tapped her shoulder. She turned to follow him and Oishi. She really didn't want to listen to Sengoku's and Kamio's my-horse-is-bigger-then-your-hourse run.

"Hey! Wait up! Seigaku…" Hikari didn't even bother to look over her shoulder as Sengoku. When they entered the room it was like none of the boys had ever seen a girl before for all of them turned to stare at her as she followed her sempai. When she sat Tezuka and Oishi sat on either side of her.

Hikari watched the drawing watching as Ginka's drawer went up to draw one of the others telling him not to draw fifteen which would put them up against Seigaku. It was a bit amusing. Even more so when he drew two and started cheering.

"It's number two! Number two is on a completely opposite block from those guys! Let's show them the rebirth of the Ginka spirit!" he cheered. "Doesn't he notice who his team's opponent is?" Hikari asked as she looked at the board.

Hearing her the boy looked up at her. "Its Rikkai Dai." she said pointing to the board with a very straight expression on her face. The boy turned to it and freaked out his face going white. Oishi gave a sheepish laugh as others around her laughed.

Hikari blinked in confusion before she turned to look at Oishi. "Did I say something funny?" she asked Oishi clearly confused. Oishi gave her a sweat dropped smile. "Its nothing." he told her.

Hikari frowned but turned back to watch the drawing. She didn't like being left out of the loop like that, but if Oishi said it was nothing the she would believe him. After all he had never lied to her before so why should he then.

When Atobe stepped up and drew he turned the paper to show the fifteen printed on the paper. "Looks like our first opponent is Hyotei." she said as Atobe turned and smirked at her, Tezuka, and Oishi. Tezuka didn't even turn to look at Hikari.

"Higarashi." he said. "I'm on it." she replied. "I'll pay Hyotei another visit before the tournament starts." she told him. "Good." Tezuka replied. "We just might need all the data you can get us." Oishi added. "Oh we'll win. We have to." Hikari replied but didn't say anything when Tezuka and Oishi looked at her.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Chotarou, isn't that Hi-chan?" Ohtori looked up where Shishido was pointing the rest of the regulars coming to a stop behind them. Standing at the gate of the school, students staring as they walked by was Hikari.

Again today the girl was wearing street clothes. Today she was wearing calf high boots, black stockings, jean shorts with a chain belt hanging crookedly, an open sleeveless black hoodie over a bright blue tank top and sunglasses sat on the top of her head.

The girl was completely ignoring all the students staring at her as if none of them existed and was flipping through an old leather bound book. She must have been standing there for a while for she had started to tap the toe of one of her boots against the ground.

Ohtori looked at Shishido. "She never comes here to find me. Something must be wrong." he said before turning to run off. Hikari looked up at Ohtori came to a stop in front of her. "Hikari, are you alright!?" he asked.

Hikari blinked in surprise. "Why do you always automatically think I'm in trouble? I'm fine." she told him but Ohtori was staring at something else. Ohtori's hand shot out to grab her right arm. Most of her forearm was wrapped in bandages, part of which were blood spotted.

"What happened?" he asked. "Another fight I should have avoided. He had a knife." she replied. Ohtori looked up at her with wide eyes. "Its fine Chotarou. Nothing is broken. I went and had it looked over just in case." she told him.

Ohtori stared at her. "Who did it?" he asked. Hikari shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I didn't come here for you to worry yourself to death over a minor injury." she told him. Ohtori frowned. "Then why are you here?" he asked.

Hikari tapped the book against his shoulder. "You know why I was here. You know me." she told him. Ohtori looked at the book. "You were gathering data on us?" he asked. "It's part of the reason I was here. Though really I didn't need it too much. I've been researching Hyotei for six months. I did consider coming here before joining Seigaku." she told him.

"Then what was the other reason?" Ohtori asked. Hikari looked down at her feet for a moment. "Dad's been to the doctor a lot lately." Hikari told him. Ohtori looked at his cousin instantly very serious. "His heart?" he asked.

Hikari nodded. "Uncle Tsuzuki says he's not getting any better. They're trying everything but they said it might come down to a transplant." she told him. Ohtori watched her as she fingered the binding of her data log.

"I'm sure he'll pull through, Hikari. Uncle Hiroki is a strong man." Ohtori told her. "I know, but I can't help but worry. Half the time its just me and Dad. My brothers aren't home half the time, the other half their not even in the same country."

Hikari looked up at Ohtori. "I can't lose him too Chotarou. I already lost Mom and Hikaru." she told him looking like she was close to breaking a tear. "Hikari, what have you always told me? Have faith in the weak because some times they are truly the strong. Uncle Hiroki will be fine. He'll bounce back like he always has and then he'll be telling you just how silly you're being." he told her.

Hikari heaved a sigh. "You're right. As always." she told him. Ohtori smiled. "Now cheer up. There's a big match coming up between your team and mine. There's no time for you to be depressed like this. Especially since your relationship status in on the line." he told her. Hikari frowned. "Right, your captain." she remarked.

"Hi-chan!" Hikari looked up as Shishido came towards them a smile on his face. "Shishido-san!? You cut your hair." she said looking up at his hair. Shishido rubbed the back of his head. Hikari smiled at him. "I like it this way." she told him.

Shishido blushed and looked away from her. "What are you doing here, Hi-chan?" he asked. "I needed to talk Chotarou and was around here anyway." she told him. "Ah! Hihime-chan!" Hikari turned and looked up at Atobe as he walked up.

"I do not believe I gave you permission to call me by my first name let alone any kind of nick name." Hikari told him. Atobe just smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when a ringing had Hikari fishing her phone out of her pocket.

She flipped the small device open and looked at the message she had just received. Hikari heaved a sigh. "I have to go Chotarou. Dad wants me home for some father-daughter time." she told her cousin exiting out of the message.

Before she could flip her phone shut though Atobe snatched it from her hand. Hikari looked up at him. "Excuse me, that is my phone." she said as he held it out of her reach. Atobe typed something into her phone before giving it back. "Now you have my number and I have your's." he said with a smirk.

"Joy…now I have to get a new number." she remarked before turning and walking away. Atobe only grinned as she turned her back on him again. "Call me when you get home so I know you're okay!" Ohtori called after his cousin. "Will do." Hikari called over her shoulder before she vanished down the street.

END

Kyandi: Alright here's your new chapter!

Hikari: And we're working on the next.

Kyandi: Though I might be taking a nap soon.

Hikari: That's what you get for staying up all day and all night for the last three days.

Kyandi: Sorry, I couldn't sleep! Sue me.

Hikari: I'd gladly do so if I could.

Kyandi: Anyway please enjoy. I'll see if I can get another chapter up with in another hour or two.

Hikari: BYE!


	19. Gut Feeling

Kyandi: Here's the next chapter.

Hikari: And probably not the last for today.

Kyandi: I absolutely hated writing the end of this chapter and the next one.

Hikari: Imagine how I feel.

Kyandi: True. Since I don't want to give it away and I don't really have much to say, we're just going to jump in.

Hikari: So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 19 Gut Feeling

"Momoshiro-sempai, you're loud." Everyone looked up at Hikari as she walked towards them. Today she had come dressed in a pair of shorts with a blue sweater tied around her waist, and a blue and white tank top that had Seigaku across the front and back.

"Wow, Hika-chan did you make that shirt?" Momo asked. "Yes." she replied. "Tezuka-buchou agreed to letting me appear as the team manager. It makes gathering data and walking around easier when I'm not wearing a regular's jersey." she told them.

"Higarashi, do you have the match line-up?" Tezuka asked walking up to her. "Yes, here." she said pulling a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to him with her right hand.

Tezuka reached out to take the paper when he noticed her right arm. "What happened?" he asked. Hikari looked at her arm. "I'll explain later." she promised as he took the paper from her. "Oishi sure is late…" Eiji said looking around.

"Hmph. Maybe Oishi-sempai is helping a pregnant woman to the hospital." Ryoma said. Hikari shook her head. "But for Oishi-sempai to be late…There's only fifteen minutes left until the end of the player registrations. If he's not here by then, he'll be out." Hikari said.

Ryuzaki looked at the girl before calling Oishi. "Hey Oishi! What are you doing…EEHHH!? You helped a pregnant woman to a nearby hospital!?" Ryuzaki said when Oishi answered.

Hikari looked at Ryoma. "Looks like you were right, Echizen-san." she told him. "I understand. Can you make it on time?" Ryuzaki asked. Hikari and Ryoma turned as Momo and Eiji basically attacked Katsuo to try to make him look like Oishi.

"I could have told you that that wouldn't of worked." she told them with a smile and a laugh, when the attempt failed. "For one, he's far too short to be confused for Oishi-fukubuchou." she added as she fought to contain her laughter.

"There's still ten minutes left. I'll go to the hospital and take his place! If I go now, we should still make it on time." Momo said before turning to run off. "Alright Momo. We're counting on you!" Eiji cheered.

Hikari watched Momo run off not even noticing that she was unable to stay still. "Hika-chan are you alright?" Eiji asked. Hikari looked up to find her teammates watching her. "Yes. Its just I'm a bit worried." she admitted looking away from her teammates.

"Don't worry about Oishi." Eiji told her cheerfully. "I'm not worried about Oishi-fukubuchou." she replied. "Then what?" Fuji asked. Hikari remained quiet for a moment before she spoke. "My father's been ill lately. His heart condition is worsening and his doctors are talking about a heart transplant." she told them. "Hika-chan." Taka said in sympathy.

Tezuka watched the girl as Hikari shook her head. "It'll be fine. I'm sure it'll be. My father is a very strong willed man. He'll be just fine. I guess it's just the girl in me, worrying so much." she told them giving them a smile.

"I just wish it was like it use to be before my mother died. We use to live in this house. You know the old street out past the old temple. It's abandoned and falling apart now, but my father still owns the land it sits on. We lived there before my mother died and my father was really healthy back then. Even now he and I go out there to kind of relive old memories." she told them with a fond smile on her face. "Oh I know what house your talking about!" Eiji said.

"It's a large house with a lot of trees that block the front of the house!" Eiji added. Tezuka knew the house too. He had seen it several times before. It was hard to imagine the girl having once lived in the old house. Hikari nodded.

"Yeah that's it." she told him. "We're going to have a panic there tomorrow, just me and him. He said it'll be a celebration of our victory here today. So he has faith in all of you too." she told them all with a bright smile. "Then we'll defiantly win!" Eiji cheered causing everyone to laugh including Hikari.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari stood beside Tezuka her data book open in front of her as the first match started. She wasn't surprised when Mukahi jumped high into the air to return a ball Momo had hit. "Amazing…How can his body be so light!?" one first year asked.

"His Acrobatic play is even better than that of Kikumaru-sempai!" Horio exclaimed. Hikari flipped through her data log. "Mukahi Gakuto-san. He weights 48km." she told them. "Just a little less weight and he'd be the same weight as me." she added.

"He's good at skateboarding and street dancing too, which explains his balance and lightness." she added when she looked down the page.

"But Kikumaru-sempai can keep up with him." Hikari assured the others. "Its his partner that will pose a big problem." she told her teammates. "Oshitari Yuushi. He can use Fuji-sempai's Higuma Otoshi as well as the Drop Shot and is know as the Man of 1000 Techniques." Hikari added.

"He can use one of Fuji-sempai's Triple Counters!?" Horio asked. Hikari nodded. "It's not as perfected as Fuji-sempai has it but it's not half bad either." she told them.

"You've seen him use it?" Fuji asked her. "Yes. Several times. Before I joined Seigaku I research all the major teams that had even a half way decent boys' team." she told them. "I spent six months on Hyotei." she added.

"And us?" Fuji asked looking at her. Hikari looked at him. "Eight months." she told him before turning back to the match. "The problem though isn't in the opponent's strength." Hikari remarked making the others look at her.

"What do you mean Hika-chan?" Fuji asked. "Kikumaru-sempai's mental state isn't actually stable at the moment. It's a hastily put together pair, but if Kikumaru-sempai and Momoshiro-sempai can get to the point where their thinking somewhat on the same line, then they could win." Hikari told them. "But at the moment their both faltering and Oshitari-san can see that."

"A permanent problem?" Tezuka asked her. "No, not at all. Kikumaru-sempai will sort it out. He just has to get his wits about him." Hikari replied. "I have faith in them." she added. Tezuka nodded. As the match went on Hikari's hand flew across the paper of her data log adding more information to the already thick book.

Hikari looked up as Oishi joined them. "Oishi-fukubuchou shouldn't you be more careful then that?" she asked her vice-captain who instantly rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish way. "You're one to talk, Hika-chan." Fuji said. Hikari shrugged. It was true.

"How are they doing?" Oishi asked. "Better now that they started working together." Hikari told him. "It took them a moment to get the hang of working together and supporting each other. I think Momoshiro-sempai really has finally gotten better at Doubles." she added.

Oishi smiled. "Good." he replied. Hikari always found it amazing how her teammates could improve and evolve during a match like Eiji and Momo were doing during this doubles match.

"Momo-sempai's going to do his Dunk Smash!" the first years yelled. "No he's not." Hikari replied. "In a battle between the Tricksters…Momoshiro-sempai is the better trickster in the end." she added with a smile as Momo missed the ball leaving Eiji, behind him to return it.

Cheers went up as they won the match giving Seigaku the first win and putting the flow of the match in their favor. "Wonderful game you two." Hikari told them with a brilliant smile as Eiji and Momo rejoined the team.

Eiji and Momo paused, looking at Hikari, before both of the jumped her, hugging her around the neck. "That was so cute, Hika-chan!" Eiji said pressing his face close to hers. "Your face is too close, Kikumaru-sempai." Hikari told him.

The others laughed as Hikari tried to wiggle out from between her two sempai. "You're both too close, sempai-tachi!" Hikari told them before she finally popped out from between them. Hikari straightened her shirt and dusted off her shorts.

"I am good." she declared making Momo and Eiji laugh at her. Hikari ignored them and turned towards the court. "Good luck, Inui-sempai, Kaido-sempai." she called to the two. "Hika-chan isn't that your cousin?" Eiji asked.

Hikari nodded as her eyes went to her cousin. "His partner is Shishido Ryou. I've known him for a while too. Since he and Chotarou became friends. He's a Counter Puncher who's good at the Rising Counter." Hikari told them.

"Anything else?" Tezuka asked. "He's good at poker. He has a great poker face." she replied. "As good as your's Hika-chan?" Eiji asked playfully. "Lets just say I will never play poker with him again." Hikari told them making all her teammates turn to her.

"But…there is Chotarou's Scud Serve." she added. "His what?" several of the others asked looking at her. "Watch." she told them pointing to the court as Ohtori served the ball moving so fast many of those watching were unable to see it.

"Just what was that?" Momo asked shocked. "Chotarou's Scud Serve. His control is still just a little bit watery, but its fast. Even to this day, I can't return it with hitting the net. And I've played against it before in the past." she told them.

"Its fast and heavy." she added. "Shishido-san on the other hand has trained his legs long and hard." Hikari said as she watched Shishido. "He wasn't born with height or strength, but he has worked hard to make use of what he does have." she added.

"You sound like you really know him." Momo remarked. "To an extent, yes. Remember what I said earlier. I spent a year and a half before I started middle school, researching teams with promising players. Ones that would push me to be better and to work hard. I spent six months on Hyotei. It didn't hurt that my cousin was apart of the team and through him I got to know Shishido-san." she explained.

"Why all the work?" Fuji asked. "Hmm…you tell me. Why would I waste a year and a half looking into teams that could be either my enemies or my allies." she said sarcastically. All of her sempai looked at her.

"Why?" Eiji asked curiously. Hikari looked up at him and smiled. "Do something to anger me again Kikumaru-sempai and you'll find out." she told him. Eiji stared at her. "I can't tell if she joking or not." he declared turning to Oishi. Hikari turned back to her data log. "You may never know, Kikumaru-sempai." she replied. "You may never know."

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari wasn't surprised when Inui and Kaido lost their match or when Taka's match was declared a null game. It was a given that both Kabaji's and Taka's arms would give out after the match the two had.

At the start of Fuji's match though, Hikari started to fidget. She had a bad feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. Not with the matches. No that wasn't what was making her have this bad feeling.

She just couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Hika-chan are you alright?" Oishi asked her. Hikari shook her head and looked up at him. "Oh, I'm fine. I just have this weird feeling." she told him.

"Weird feeling?" Eiji asked looking at her. "Its nothing to do with the matches. I just have a gut feeling like something bad is going to happen. Its making me uncomfortable." she told them. "Are you feeling alright? Is that it?" Momo asked.

Hikari shook her head. "No I doubt it. I feel just fine. I rarely get sick and I usually know when I am. Don't worry about it. Its probably just a feeling." she told him trying to wave it off and focus on the match.

But focusing wasn't easy at all. She kept rolling her shoulders and shifting her eyes like she just couldn't get settled in the least, even going as far as to shift feet every now and then.

Then, half way through the match Hikari's phone went off. All of her teammates turned to her as she flipped open the phone and looked at the message. Instantly she almost dropped her data log and her phone.

"Hika-chan?" Oishi asked worried as all the color in the girl's face drained leaving her as white as a ghost. "I-I-I have to go." she said in a low voice that cracked. "Hika-chan?" Hikari ignored Eiji and turned to Tezuka.

"Tezuka-buchou, please, I have to go!" she exclaimed her eyes wide. "Wait, Hika-chan calm down." Oishi told her. "I don't have time to explain!" Hikari insisted as she stared up at Tezuka. Tezuka had never seen the girl like this.

Her face was as white as a sheet, her knuckles white from how hard she gripped her phone and book to her chest. Her eyes were wide and there bright like she was about to start crying. "Hika-chan…" Oishi was cut off as Ohtori's voice rang out.

"Hikari!" Hikari turned as he ran over to her. "We have to go, now!" he told her. "I know." she told him before turning back to Tezuka. "Please, Tezuka-buchou!" Ohtori didn't look any better then his cousin, with a white face and wide eyes. "Please….I'll explain later, I promise!" she told him.

Tezuka stared at the girl for a moment before nodding. "Go." he told her. Hikari nodded. She turned to leave but paused and turned to gently grab his left elbow. Tezuka looked down at her.

"Win, Tezuka-buchou, but be careful. Don't push yourself too far." she told him before she turned and took off running up the stairs, Ohtori hot on her heels. The two quickly vanished leaving Hikari's confused teammates behind.

-0-0-0-0-

When the whole match ended with Ryoma winning the tie breaker match against Hiyoshi the whole team instantly turned their attention to the Hyotei team where Shishido was excusing himself to take off at a dead bolt.

As he passed he stopped. "Your just going to stand here?" he asked them. "What do you mean?" Momo asked. "I would think as her friends, you would be running to Hi-chan's side at this moment. She could use it." Shishido replied.

"Why what happened?" Oishi asked now really concerned for the younger girl. What could it be that had both Hikari and Ohtori freaked and Shishido running off to see them. Shishido stared at them. "She didn't tell you when she left?" he asked.

The whole team shook their heads. Shishido stared at them wide eyed a shocked look on his face. "Well you best get to the hospital right now then." he told them sternly and seriously. This only served to worry her teammates. "What's wrong with Hika-chan!?" Eiji asked. Shishido shook his head.

"With her, nothing." Shishido told them. "Nothing physically at least. Maybe mentally now….her father is dying."

END

Kyandi: I'm working on the next chapter so I should have it up tonight.

Hikari:….I have nothing to say.

Kyandi: Just go lay down and I'll handle the goodbyes.

Hikari: Alright.

Kyandi: Anyway so please review and enjoy and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Bye!


	20. Not Alone

Kyandi: I totally cried writing this chapter! First time I've ever done that. Since Hikari isn't feeling up to the character interactions, I've asked Eiji to join me!

Eiji: Nya! Its so sad! I feel so bad for Hika-chan!

Kyandi: I do too but it plays an important part in the plot.

Eiji: And we're there for Hika-chan, nya!

Kyandi: That's right Eiji! So lets go ahead and move on!

Eiji: So please enjoy and review, nya!

Kyandi: I do not own Eiji or Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 20 Not Alone

Once it was announced that the next round would take place in a week, the whole Seigaku team's regulars high tailed it to the hospital. When they arrived, they found Shishido comforting Ohtori and Tachibana standing at his side.

Standing in front of Ohtori was Hikari's oldest brother Sosuke. "Sosuke-kun!" Eiji called when he saw the older man. The man turned to see the boys as they came to a stop. The man's expression softened as he looked at them.

"I'm sorry boys….you're too late." he told them. "Wait…you mean…" Eiji cut off as Sosuke nodded. "He died shortly after Hikari and Chotarou arrived." Sosuke told them before turning and removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

The room fell silent as many of the boys founds themselves at a loss for words. There was no telling how Hikari felt. She had been so protective of her father, had done everything possible not to let him worry about her so he could concentrate on his health.

It had to be a low blow to the girl's heart to arrive just in time to say goodbye and not be able to do anything to save the only parent she had left in her life. None of the boys could even begin to imagine how she must feel.

"Where….Where is Hika-chan?" Oishi added. More silence met his question before Ohtori spoke. "Damn it!" Ohtori dug his fingers farther into his hair. "We don't know." The boys turned to where Hisoka had just entered the room.

"By the time my brother and I arrived, she had already left." Hisoka added. "I'm sorry! I just….she took off before I could stop her!" Ohtori said. "Its alright Chotarou, we'll find her." Shishido told his friend trying to comfort the younger boy.

"Its not your fault, Chotarou." Sosuke told him. "She ran off?" Tezuka asked. "She was right there, at his side when he died. She just…snapped." Ohtori replied.

"We currently have no idea where she is. She's not answering her phone and Suou said she hasn't shown up at home." Hisoka told them. "We'll help find her." Tezuka said. "Count me and Chotarou in too." Shishido said.

"I and my team will join in." Tachibana offered quickly. "We owe it to Kari." he added. Hisoka gave them all a sad smile. "Thank you. All of you." Hisoka told them. "Just please….find her before she does something she'll regret." Hisoka added.

"You really think she would?" Eiji asked shocked. "When her twin Hikaru died…" Hisoka cut off. "We were afraid we'd lose Hikari too. She just wouldn't do anything. Not eat, talk, anything." Sosuke finished. "We'll find her." Tezuka promised the others nodding in agreement.

Both brother nodded. "We have to handle things here. Call us when one of you finds her." Sosuke told them. The boys nodded before deciding it would be easier to find her if they split up. Tachibana left to call his team while Shishido and Ohtori headed out together.

Fuji and Taka teamed up and took off first. Ryoma and Momo sat out on Momo's bike while Kaido and Inui set out on foot. "I'll go by myself." Tezuka told Eiji and Oishi. Oishi looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"We'll call you first if we find her." Oishi told him before the two set off at a quick pace. Tezuka watched the two before he turned and headed out too.

-0-0-0-0-

It was typical, like a badly written scene by some crazy writer, that it started raining while the boys were out searching for the girl. Tezuka found himself caught out in the rain as he retraced the paths back from the hospital to the tennis park thinking he might find the girl there somewhere.

When he reached the tennis park with no sign of the girl he had to pause under an over hanging to think. Where could the girl possibly be in this kind of rainy weather? It was at a time like this that he realized just how little he knew about his female teammate.

Where would the girl go that would make her feel secure at a time when she probably felt like her world was shattering around her? Where, besides her own home, would she feel safe and at home, like no harm could befall her?

Then he remembered something the girl herself had said earlier that day. "_We use to live in this house. You know the old street out past the old temple. It's abandoned and falling apart now, but my father still owns the land it sits on. We lived there before my mother died and my father was really healthy back then. Even now he and I go out there to kind of relive old memories." _

Tezuka looked up. Could it be? Would she retreat there? Back to the place where her family had once lived all together and all healthy? Tezuka pulled out his cell phone and tried calling her first before he set out. But once again she didn't answer.

Tezuka snapped his phone close and put it away before he headed back out into the pouring rain. He knew what house she had been talking about. He remembered many times stopping to look up at the once beautiful house when he passed it.

Despite being abandoned and being in a state of ruin, it was still a peaceful looking place that gave off a calming feeling. He could completely see the girl retreating there to hide inside the shell of her own world.

As he ran down the street, only the sounds of his own wet foot steps and the pounding rain in his ears, he had a feeling he needed to hurry. Like if he didn't hurry and find her soon then something bad could happen to her.

After Hikari's gut feeling had turned out to be true that day he wasn't about to ignore his. When he turned on to the street he could see the upper stories of the house before he ever reached the front gate. He slowed to a walk as he reached the old rusty iron gate.

One side of the gate was pushed open just enough for a small girl to slip through. When he pushed it farther opened and stepped inside he found himself in an over grown maze of the front yard, a security guard house to the left of the gate.

Tezuka stepped under the awning and pulled out his phone again. He paused long enough to wipe some of the water off his glasses before he tried calling Hikari's phone again. The moment it started ringing, her heard the sound of her ring tone from inside the guard house.

Tezuka turned and stepped through the open doorway to peer into the darkness. There on the floor, on top of Hikari's sweater and bag, was her small phone. Sitting beside the bag was her shoes. Tezuka snapped his phone shut. So the girl had left her things in the guard house before moving on.

Tezuka left his phone with hers before heading back out into the rain. He followed the winding the old drive way up towards the house searching the over grown yard on either side of the drive way for any sign that she had cut through the yard.

There was no sign of the girl anywhere he looked. Then the front of the house came into view. He knew she was there but where? As he neared the front of the house he spotted her.

She was standing in front of the house, drenched to the bone, her hair clinging to her face as she looked up at the house. Hanging from her hand, barely visible in the growing darkness, was a gold chain.

Tezuka came to a stop relieved that she was alright. She just stood there staring up at the house before she dropped her head to peer through the dark doorway of the front door. The door was missing leaving just a black hole.

Tezuka leaned forward to peer through the rain as she took a few steps forward, paused and then continued towards the door. Tezuka started forward, working into a run as she reached the threshold of the door.

"Higarashi!" He found himself calling out to her before he knew what he was doing. Hikari rounded at the sound of her name, to look out into the rain, unconsciously taking a step back into the house.

Tezuka dived forward as her foot went through the rotten floorboards of the house sending the tumbling down. He gripped the door frame as his other arm snaked around her waist, catching her before she could fall and be hurt.

Tezuka pulled her back, putting a few feet between them and the house before he set her on her feet and backed up a few more feet. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" came a small cracked voice. One that sounded like it was raw from screaming or crying. Which one he didn't know.

Tezuka looked up at her as she turned to face him. Her face was still white, void of its usual color, her eyes were narrowed and dull, her lips drawn into a thin tight line. She didn't look anything like the girl he was use to seeing everyday.

No this girl before him looked like she didn't have a reason to live anymore. "Everyone has been looking for you, Higarashi. Your family, Tachibana, Shishido, everyone on the team. Everyone is worried." he told her.

The thin line of her lips drew even thinner as she fought not to show any emotion. "I'll be fine." she replied though the unsteady step back she took said otherwise. She was barely hanging on to her usual mask, barely keeping from breaking down right in front of him. She was refusing to look at him too.

"Higarashi." Hikari looked up at him as Tezuka took a few steps forward so that he stood right in front of her. He reached out taking the chain from her hand, finding a locket on the end. He had a feeling it was related to her father.

He reached out putting the necklace on her before looking her in the eye. "He wouldn't want to see you like this. Bottling up when you know you want to scream. It doesn't make you weaker to cry when you've just lost someone important in your life. You're not a man and you aren't alone. If you want to cry then do it. Someone who's lost as much as you deserves a chance to cry out their grief." he told her.

He didn't know if it was just the way the rain was hitting her face or if it really was tears, but the girl's stone mask broke and grief and sorrow swamped her features. Her shoulder and stiff stance sagged in defeat.

She took a deep breath sounding like a sob before she dived for him, wrapping her arms around his torso as she buried her face into his chest. Tezuka stared down at her in shock before he wrapped his arms lightly around her, showing he was there for support.

He didn't hear any sobs from the girl but the shaking of her shoulders and her small frame was enough to tell him she was crying her heart out. "Its not fair!" she cried into his chest as her fingers dug into his back.

No, really it wasn't. Thank much he could agree with. But then again…"Life sometimes isn't fair, but your far from being alone." he told her.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka stood in a back corner of the room, drying his hair with a towel one of Hikari's brothers had brought him. Across the room, sitting on a foot stool was Hikari. Everyone else gathered in the room was staring at Hikari. Some of the people watching to make sure she didn't break down on them.

When Tezuka had finally gotten her home, she was so soaked that her youngest brother, Haruhi, had rushed her into a bathroom to change into her PJs which was a pair of short gray shorts and a silver tank top.

She now sat on the stool, her dripping wet hair clinging to her face and neck while the longer strands of the rat tail clung to her bare arms and her back. It lent her a soft look but when mixed with the grief written clearly in the way she held herself it was more of a sorrowful look.

Being so wet she had to take off the usual bandages and braces that hid her left arm and leg, letting everyone see the scars that wound up both limbs. Not that she really seemed to care. She left Tezuka to explain to their team what the scars were seeing how she refused to say anything at the moment.

But the newest of injuries were a series of cuts on her right forearm that Tezuka assumed came from Rem, and deep cuts in her right ankle from where her foot had gone through the floorboards at the house. Right now, her uncle was seeing to the cuts in her ankle while Hikari stared at the floor refusing to look up at anyone or say a word.

"When I'm done, Hikari you are to go take some cold medicine and go to bed. Hopefully that'll keep you from getting a cold." her uncle told him. "Here, Hikari." Sosuke said draping a blanket over the girl's shoulders.

"Is it alright if I stay here tonight, Sosuke?" Chotarou asked. "Me too." Shishido put in. "If any of you want to stay the night with Hikari its fine." Sosuke told them. "Perhaps it might help." he added in a lower voice his eyes darting back to Hikari who still hadn't responded to anyone.

"You're lucky Tezuka-kun was there to help you or you would need more then a few stitches." Tsuzuki told his niece as he stitched up a few of the cuts on her ankle. "She'll have to stay off the foot as much as possible at least for a week." Tsuzuki added to Tezuka over his shoulder.

Tezuka nodded. Hikari looked up then looking around. "My bag." she said simply looking around. "Right here." Chotarou told her handing her, her bag. Hikari took it from him and dug in it until she pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "Take care of this please, Sosuke-nii." she said holding out the paper.

Sosuke took the paper from her and unfolded it to read over what was on it. His eyes darted up to Tezuka before he looked down at his sister. "Leave it too me. Just get some rest." he told her leaning down to give her a kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room.

"All done." Tsuzuki declared as he finished wrapping the ankle. "Chotarou, carry her up to her room. I don't want her walking on that ankle tonight." Tsuzuki told him. "Right." Ohtori said picking his cousin up, blanket and all, and heading for the stairs.

"I'm staying." Eiji declared as he turned to his teammates. "Hika-chan needs us." he added looking at his teammates. All of them knew he was right. In the end all of the boys that helped look for Hikari ended up staying.

"Her room certainly is big enough for all of us." Shishido said looking around the room as they followed Ohtori up the stairs to the loft area. Up in the loft area pushed up against the farthest wall on a raised section of floor was a large four poster bed complete with blue and silver canopy and piles of pillows and blankets.

Ohtori sat her down on the bed pulling the cover back for her as Tsuzuki walked up to her with a glass of water a few pills in his hand. Hikari looked at the pills and shook her head. "I'm not taking those." she told him.

"Hikari." Tsuzuki said in a warning tone as he eyed his niece. "They'll help you sleep and keep you from getting a cold." he told her holding out the pills and water again.

"I don't want to sleep." she told him firmly. "You need to rest, Hikari." Ohtori told her. Hikari didn't say anything but it was clear she wasn't going to even touch the pills. "Take them, Higarashi." Tezuka told her.

Hikari's eyes darted up to him before she took the pills and glass from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki waited until she had swallowed the pills before gave her a kiss on the forehead, told her to rest, and left. "We'll be down in the main room. Satsuki and Satoshi brought out all of your couches and beanbag chairs." Ohtori told Hikari.

Everyone quietly settled in for bed many of the boys quickly dozing off. It had been a long day for all of them but the next few days were going to be even longer for Hikari. Somewhere in the middle of the night several of the boys woke up as someone worked their way into the middle of them.

When they sat up they found Hikari wedged firmly between Tezuka and Fuji her legs propped up on Ohtori's chest. She had pulled the blanket almost completely off her cousin and was using Fuji's elbow as a pillow, one of her hands curled tightly in the sleeve of Tezuka's shirt.

"I guess she didn't want to sleep in her bed." Tachibana whispered from where he sat next to the couch that Kamio was sprawled out on. "Really makes you see just how young she really is." Oishi remarked as he looked at Hikari.

Tezuka looked down at the girl as she slept. He would let her grip his sleeve like that for now. Let her sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day for her. The least he could do was let her sleep while she could.

END

Kyandi: I will not cry, I will not cry.

Eiji: Its alright to cry Kyandi-chan!

Kyandi: No, no, I'll be fine. But lets go ahead and wrap this up.

Eiji: She really does want to cry but won't say it.

Kyandi: We're moving on Eiji! Well I'm actually going to bed tonight so I'll update tomorrow!

Eiji: Bye!


	21. Goodbyes

Kyandi: Okay so I'm back! I ended up sleeping through yesterday.

Eiji: Hika-chan says its because you drank too much soda and were so hyper you couldn't sleep for four days.

Kyandi: Well Hika-chan needs to keep her mouth shut. Speaking of Hikari she's still not up for introducing the chapters so its still me and Eiji here!

Eiji: Hoi hoi!

Kyandi: So here's the next chapter.

Eiji: Please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 21 Goodbyes

The next few day seemed to drag by. Hikari was off in her own world and hardly talked to anyone. Ohtori stuck to his cousin the whole time keeping an eye on her when her brothers couldn't. And when Ohtori could, her teammates did.

Hikari insisted on going back to school, saying that skipping school wouldn't bring her father back and that he wouldn't have been happy if she let her grades slipped. Many of the Seigaku boys, though, thought it was because she wanted something to distract her from everything.

The third and second years took turns dropping by her class during lunch to check on her, but everyday it was the same. They would find her sitting at her desk barely touching her lunch. But at least she was eating.

At practice she took over reviewing tapes of past matches and of matches of their future opponents. Gathering data and taking notes on what the current regulars could work on and prefect. Basically hiding away in the locker room.

Tezuka figured it was her way of not only keeping busy so she wouldn't think, but keeping herself from others who would probably ask her questions. Questions she didn't want to hear or answer and just wanted to avoid.

He allowed it, simply because he had seen her when she broke down. He knew she wouldn't want the rest of the team to see that. That and she was the best at reviewing the tapes.

Then the day of her father funeral, the whole Seigaku team showed up for the funeral to support Hikari. Hikari managed to keep herself together through the whole thing, but it was afterward, when she stood before his tomb stone after everyone had wished her well, that her teammates finally say the tears fall down her cheeks.

Though Tezuka doubted that she even noticed she was crying for her expression was still carefully blank. "Here, Hika-chan." Hikari looked up as Fuji handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. "Oh! Um….thank you Fuji-sempai." she said taking the small white tissue from him before turning back to just stare at the stone before her.

As others slowly filtered out Hikari never budged from her spot. She just stood there, her hands knotting in the black sundress she wore. "Chotarou, can you make sure she gets home?" Sosuke asked. Ohtori nodded.

"We have to get all of father's affairs settled and it looks like it'll take all of us to do so." Hisoka explained to all of the boys. "Why will it take all of you to do it?" Eiji asked him making Hisoka look at him.

"Our father ran two large major companies. Now that he's passed, as according to his will, the companies are being split among my siblings and myself." Hisoka told him.

"He left Hikari the Japan branches of both companies, but at the moment I think its best that I handle it. At least until she's feeling better." Sosuke said as he looked over at his sister. "Which means Sosuke will be in Japan a whole lot more and can keep an eye on her." Hisoka added before Sosuke turned.

"Tezuka-kun." Sosuke said. Tezuka looked up at Sosuke as he held something out for him. In his hand was a brown envelope. Tezuka took it, opened it and looked over the papers inside it. The papers before him said that a spot in Kyuushyuu at a special treatment hospital had been reserved for him.

Tezuka looked up at Sosuke with a questioning look. "All I know is **she** was persistent that I get this done soon as possible. I believe when I talked to her that she said she "wanted it done yesterday"." Sosuke told him looking over at Hikari's back.

Tezuka turned to peer at the girl. "She said something about telling you not to push yourself." Sosuke added. Tezuka looked back at Sosuke who bowed his head respectfully before turning to leave with his brothers.

Was that what was on the paper Hikari had handed her brother that day? Tezuka slipped the papers back into the envelope and put the whole thing into his pocket. Even in the mist of her grief she was thinking of someone else.

"Ohtori." Ohtori looked at Tezuka. "We'll see to it that she gets home." Tezuka told him. Ohtori looked back at his cousin before nodding. "Alright. She probably needs friends more then family at the moment anyhow." he said before walking over to bid his cousin a good day, stopping long enough to give her a small hug.

It was when it was just Hikari, her teammates, and Ryuzaki that Hikari finally turned away from the tomb, dry eyed. She turned to look at her team. "Could you please not take me home? I'd rather not go home yet." she told them. Ryuzaki smiled at her. "Then I have an idea. Though you will have to change." Ryuzaki told her. Hikari nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari blinked as she stared at the loud noisy bowling alleyways before her. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind…but as long as its not completely quiet." she said as she looked around at those who were already there.

"We were able to defeat Hyotei and advance to the quarterfinals of the Kantou Tournament. I was going to bring you all here the day after to pay you guys back for your hard work." Ryuzaki told the team. "What?! We could have just gone to Taka-san's sushi restaurant!" Eiji said.

"Eiji! Think of how much trouble we cause them every time we go there!" Oishi told his Doubles partner. "It's good to try something different once in a while…" Tezuka put in. "Ohh yeah! Let's bowl!" Momo cheered. Hikari could help but smile as she watched her teammates.

"Alright it's decided! Hurry up and go check out some bowling shoes!" Ryuzaki told the boys. "Higarashi." Hikari turned to Tezuka who was gesturing to a seat between him and Taka. Hikari took a seat as the others got their shoes and then took part in a drawing to see who their teammate was. "How is your ankle?" Tezuka asked her.

Hikari glanced down at the bandaged ankle. "My uncle says that its better. He said about another week of rest and I should be able to play again." she told him. "Good. If we beat our next two opponents we'll probably need you in the finals against Rikkai Dai." Tezuka told her. Hikari nodded.

Hikari turned her attention back to the others as Ryuzaki announced the teams that had come from the drawing. "We have Fuji with Eiji, Momo with Echizen, Inui with Kaido, and me with Oishi." Ryuzaki called out.

"Tezuka, Kawamura, and Higarashi will be spectators because of their injuries." Ryuzaki added. Of course though no game was complete without Inui's special juices. Or without Momo and Kaido having a screaming match.

Hikari wasn't too surprised when it was Inui's own partner, Kaido, who was the first one to drink the nasty smelling juice. Hikari could smell even from her seat. Of course, Fuji, who always seemed to do it on purpose, was next.

When Fuji hit the floor, passing out from the juice, Hikari leaned over the table to look down at him. "Wow, it even managed to knock out Fuji-sempai." she remarked before looking up at Inui. "I want to try it." she said in earnest.

"**NO**!" several of her teammates coursed as Tezuka gently tugged her back down in her seat. Hikari blinked in surprise for a moment before she started to laugh. All of her teammates stopped to stare as she laughed.

It was the first true sign of any kind of happiness or merriment she had shown in the last few days. "Sorry! I-Its just….I needed that laugh." Hikari said as she finally got her laughter under control wiping away tears of laughter from her eyes. All of the boys, well those conscious, smiled. It was good to see the girl with a smile on her face again.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ah, today was a lot of fun!" Oishi said. Hikari smiled faintly. It had been a nice distraction from everything, just to hang out with her team and watch them act their normal silly ways. It made her realize that not all was bad.

Her father would have been angry to see her moping around like she was. She needed to cheer up and put her head back on right. She had more important things then her self pity to worry about. And the main thing was her team and their goal to make it to Nationals.

For now, she would leave all of her grieving and everything until she was home alone. She couldn't keep making her team worry like they had been the last few days.

"Next week will be the second round of the Kantou tournament. Our opponents will also be top ranked veterans. First up is Saitama's Midoriyama Jr. High." Ryuzaki told them. "And then Chiba's Kogou Rokkaku Jr. High." Hikari added.

Ryuzaki nodded in agreement. "If we can't beat these two teams, we won't be able to face Rikkai Dai Jr. High in the finals!" Ryuzaki added. "But if you guys play with the same energy and determination that you have been playing with lately plus, if you have a strong desire to win, then…you will definitely be able to fill up the hole caused by our captain's absence…"

Hikari peered at Tezuka out of the side of her eyes. "What do you mean Ryuzaki-sensei?" Momo asked. "Staring from tomorrow, Tezuka will be going to Kyuushyuu." Ryuzaki told them. All eyes turned to Tezuka but Tezuka had his eyes set on Hikari. Silver met brown as she lifted her gaze to look back at him, a knowing look in those silver depths. "Then we'll all be there to see you off. Right?" Hikari said looking at her teammates. All of them smiled before nodding. "Right!" they cheered.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari leaned against the hand rail as she looked down at the school grounds, watching Tezuka and Oishi. She was suppose to meet up with them but it was funnier to watch the two pull first Ryoma and then Momo along.

Hikari smiled as she watched them. The captain and vice-captain certainly knew how to tug the two along with their little trick. It was amusing and a side of them she had yet to see. She knew they were probably planning to do the same thing with Kaido.

She followed the two via the upstairs pathways coming down the stairs a bit ahead of them to wait for them to reach her. "I never really noticed," she started when they reached her. "Just how good the two of you are at tugging your younger teammates along with a trick as simple as this one." she said looking up at them.

Oishi rubbed the back of his neck. "You saw all of that?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "Remember Oishi-fukubuchou, not much happens at this school that doesn't get back to me one way or another." she told him before she thought about it.

"You're not going to try to do the same thing with me are you? Because to be frank, I don't respond to ego bashing." she told him. "No, we wanted to talk to you about something else." Oishi told her. "Hmm? I'm listening." she replied as she leaned back against the tree behind her.

"While I'm gone I want you to help Oishi manage the team. You know everyone's style, even better then Inui. If you work with Inui and the training regiments he gave to everyone, you can work out ones that have the team focusing more on their weaknesses." Tezuka told her.

Hikari blinked as she looked at him her eyes searching for any signs of a possible trick, but she found nothing in her captain's steady gaze that would lead her to believe it was a trick. "Is this another way of trying to keep me busy?" she asked.

Oishi gave her a sheepish smile. "Partly." Oishi admitted. Hikari heaved a sigh. "Well I probably could use it." she replied. "You'll do it?" Oishi asked. Hikari looked at him. "Of course I will. It is for the team." she replied.

"But just remember Oishi-fukubuchou, that that puts me in control of your training regiment as well." she told him. Oishi gave a nervous sort of laugh. He had seen the training regiment the girl had made for herself. It was not walk in the park. It wasn't even a dead run in a park. The girl did a lot to keep herself in top shape and at a steady weight.

"We best go." Tezuka said. Hikari nodded. "Right." Oishi agreed the two seniors leading the way, with Hikari following. The whole trip to the airport, Hikari didn't say a word as if she was waiting for a certain time to say anything.

"In the end, it seems like I've caused everyone a lot of trouble. I'm sorry." Tezuka told the team. "What are you talking about Tezuka? No one is blaming you at all." Ryuzaki told him. "Yup…we'll definitely win the Kantou Tournament and bring back the tickets to the National Tournament." Fuji told Tezuka.

"Ah…speaking of which, where is the little guy?" Eiji asked. "Momo and Kaido too! Where are those guys!?" Eiji added.

Hikari smiled to herself from where she stood as Tezuka and Oishi exchanged looks. "At this moment, those guys must have probably fallen for Tezuka's trick." Oishi said with a smile. Hikari let out a small curt laugh.

"Fallen? More like hook, line, and sinker." she replied. Oishi smiled. "One more thing." Tezuka told them. "Higarashi will be helping Oishi to manage the team. She, along with Inui, will be assigning new training regiments." Tezuka told the team.

All of the third years turned to look at Hikari who was leaning against the backs of some of the chairs near them. "Hmm…looks like I might have a really good reason to smile here soon." she said looking at them. "I don't like the sound of that!" Eiji whined.

Tezuka watched his team as they headed outside right before he was to board. Hikari though, hadn't moved from her spot. Tezuka turned to look at her. "Higarashi?" he asked. Hikari hesitated for a moment before she spoke.

"Thank you Tezuka-buchou." she told him looking up at him. Tezuka stared at her slightly surprised. "You didn't have to do any of the things you've done for me lately." she said shifting slightly before continuing.

Hikari fell silently for a moment before she spoke again. "Your grandfather called last night. The police found Rem. He was so scared he flat out admitted everything he did hoping to get off easier." Hikari told him.

"They had me come down to the station to I.D. him as the one that's been attacking me. I…I didn't think I could ever feel this relieved." she added. "And I don't think I could ever thank you enough either." Tezuka stared at her.

He didn't really expect her to thank him, especially since he had to basically blackmail her to get her to tell him any of it in the first place. Not to mention that Hikari was usually the type of person to let her actions speak for her.

"Is that why you helped with the treatment?" he asked her. Hikari shook her head before she looked at him. "I know what its like, not being able to play the sport you love because of an injury, Tezuka-buchou." she told him as she rubbed her left arm.

"I didn't want to see you go through that too. Not when you have the talent and skill to make it as a pro. And the devotion to make it to the top." she added. "So do us all a favor Tezuka-buchou. Go and do your best and hurry back to us. We'll hold down the fort here, all of us. And now you don't have anything with me to worry about." she said with a smile on her face.

"Our teammates are too supporting for me to get depressed. And I don't have time to be depressed. After all…I have nine good reason not to be." she added with a smile. "So don't take too long…I want my ninth reason back." Tezuka stared at her in surprise as she gave him a smile. Finally he nodded. "Remember stay…"

"Out of sight of scouts." Hikari finished for him. "I know. I have too much work as the manager right now to do to even try practicing with the team. I doubt Oishi-fukubuchou would let me anyway." she replied. Tezuka nodded.

"Make sure you and Oishi keep me posted." he told her. Hikari nodded. "We'll be waiting, Buchou." she told him before she turned to leave, leaving him to board his plane. Outside Hikari watched the plane take off with her teammates.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm not so worried about Momo and the other regular members, but the other members of the team…It seems like they have received quite a shock from Tezuka's absence." Oishi said as they reentered the school courts.

"Oh I don't know about that." Hikari said making the others look at her as they walked. "I think they'll be just fine. In fact I believe they'll be even more fired up then usual. A renewed will to fight, so to speak." she added.

"You sure about that?" Taka asked. "Hmm…you tell me." she said as they came to the courts her eyes scanning the courts before them. "They seem pretty fired up to me." she said as yells of Seigaku Fight rang out over the courts as everyone worked hard.

"Looks like I was worried over nothing…" Oishi said in amazement. "That's because you're a natural born worrier Oishi!" Eiji told him, playfully teasing his doubles partner as the others smiled at the slightly embarrassed vice-captain.

"Exactly!" Everyone turned as Ryoma, Kaido, and Momo walked up to them. "We're counting on you from now on, Vice-captain." Ryoma said. "Well as it stands Oishi-fukubuchou isn't the only one you'll have to worry about." Hikari said making all attention turn to her.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked looking at her a little concerned by the tone of her voice and the look on her face as she looked back at him. Hikari smiled. "Tezuka put her in charge of new training regiments saying she's to help Oishi manage the team." Eiji told them.

Hikari smiled a smile that was more along the lines of a sadistic grin then a smile itself. "I think I'll go get started on that." she added before turning and taking off her teammates staring after her some of them worried.

END

Kyandi: Alright I'm in a better mood now.

Eiji: Hopefully Hika-chan will be back to help with introductions next chapter!

Kyandi: Yeah she should be feeling better by the next chapter.

Eiji: So Kyandi-sama is going to go work on that now.

Kyandi: Right so enjoy and review!

Eiji: Bye, nya~!


	22. Messing With The Team

Kyandi: Man I'm loving my reviews! Why do people seem so surprised when I update so fast?

Hikari: Not many people do.

Kyandi: Why? I update as soon as I finish the chapter.

Hikari: You got me.

Kyandi: Anyway everyone welcome back Hikari. She's feeling much better now.

Hikari: Some what.

Kyandi: Yeah anyway here's the next chapter. Oh and don't worry the romance is coming.

Hikari: You're weird.

Kyandi: So you say. Anyway enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 22 Messing with the Team

Hikari had just entered the court, her clipboard in hand when she heard Fuji talking. "Without Tezuka and the Golden Pair, I wonder what the order will be like from now on…" he said. "Oishi must be racking his brains over this as well…" Taka said.

"No actually that would be me." Hikari said as she appeared between them her hair pulled into a cap. "Any good line up choices?" Fuji asked. "I have a few ideas. It helps that Momoshiro-sempai is getting better at Doubles and seems to play well with Kikumaru-sempai as well as Kaido-sempai." Hikari replied.

"But you should be worrying less about me and more about what Oishi-fukubuchou has planned for you today." she told them as she wrote on the clipboard. Fuji and Taka looked down at her before Oishi called for the regulars to line up. "Best get going sempai." she told them before walking past them her eyes on her clipboard.

When they were gathered, Hikari standing beside Oishi, Oishi showed them all a picture. "The following will be a psychological test to see what type of personality you have!" Oishi announced. "Now then, first take a look at this picture…" he added.

"It's ugly." Ryoma replied. "Well that wasn't the question asked of you, Echizen-san, so shush. And be respectful. He's your sempai." Hikari told him. Ryoma just tugged down the bill of his hat in response. Oishi carried on.

"I would like everyone to tell me what they think is going on in the picture." Oishi told them simply. "Yay! This is fun! It's some guy playing on a tropical island, right?" Eiji asked Hikari marking down his answer.

"Yup, it looks very relaxing. He must be having a fun time…" Fuji added, Hikari marking down his answer too. "Hmph…Is he alone? The guy could be stranded." Kaido remarked. "Mmm…From the shape of the island, it looks like it is in the Southern Hemisphere at a latitude of twenty-eight degrees or so….." Inui answered.

"He must be eating coconuts…I bet they taste great!" Momo said. "Um…its hard to decided." Taka said. "Here hold this." Hikari said holding out a racket. Taka took it into hand. "I get it! it's a zombie! The zombie is alive!" Taka yelled. "I have no idea what the person who drew this ugly crap was thinking about…I don't want to know either…" Ryoma replied.

"As expected…Echizen-san is an M-type." Hikari remarked as she marked him down, Ryoma giving her a weird look as she did. "Next, Oishi-fukubuchou." Hikari said when she had written down Ryoma's reply.

"Next up, we have a scenic picture of a sun flower." Oishi said holding up the next picture. "Whaa!? There's more!?" Hikari chuckled to herself as she took down the answers for each picture until they were down.

"Phew…finally finished." Ryoma said when it was all done. "There were over fifty of them!" Taka exclaimed. "Oishi-sempai probably drew them all too…" Momo added. "Well I certainly didn't draw them." Hikari said idly as she walked by them, writing on her clip board.

"It seems like the two of them are collecting our data or something…I have a bad feeling about this!" Inui said as he watched Oishi and Hikari talk away from the rest of the group. "You just realized that now?" Kaido asked.

Oishi and Hikari were gone for a moment before Hikari stepped back out on the court. "Alright gather up again." she told them as Oishi joined her. "Huh? Again!? What is it this time?" came some protest. "Hika-chan?" Oishi said looking at Hikari.

"Based on the results from the personality compatibility test that you all just took…Oishi-fukubuchou and I have come up with various formations for the order of our lineup. Thank you all for your assistance." she told them.

"In any case…I think what is important for us now is to get some practice in real game situations." Oishi told them. "Which is why I have taken the liberty of inviting some training opponents over." Hikari added.

"Is that our cue?" Everyone turned to see Tachibana leading his team into the court. "Fu-Fudomine!?" Hikari smiled as she tapped her clipboard. "Kippei owed me a favor so I called it in." she told her teammates.

"Speaking of which, we're even now right?" Tachibana asked her as he turned to look at her. Hikari made it look like she was thinking about it before she replied. "For now. I'll get you on something else sooner or later." she told him as she walked away.

Silence stretched before Tachibana spoke. "I'm glad to see she's getting back to normal." he finally remarked making her teammates stare at him.

-0-0-0-0-

"I think we did good today, Hika-chan. Everyone seems to be really exhausted from today's practice which means they pushed themselves." Oishi told Hikari as the two peeked into the locker room where everyone was slumped on the floor.

In some cases, like with Eiji, the boys were laying on the floor unable to move from how tired they were after the long practice they had that afternoon. In other case like with Ryoma and Momo, they were slumped against the walls their heads hanging.

Hikari wanted to laugh when she looked at the boys. They just looked so tired that it reminded her of kids when they got worn out. "Yes I do believe we worked them as hard as Tezuka-buchou would have. Don't you think?" she asked.

Oishi chuckled as he nodded. "I would say so. I think we did Tezuka proud today." Hikari smiled. "To bad, I would have loved to have come up with a new training regiment for Tezuka-buchou too." she said with a sigh. Oishi sweat dropped. "I think we should leave that to his doctor." he told her.

Hikari shrugged before she looked back into the room at the boys. "Do you think the training regiment I made might be a little too hard for them?" she asked looking up at Oishi. "No not at all." Oishi told her.

"But now they look like their asleep. Or about to fall asleep." Oishi told her as he looked back at the boys. "I know what will make them wake up." Hikari offered looking up at her vice-captain. "Go ahead." Oishi told her.

Hikari nodded before stepping into the room slightly. "Get some rest because tomorrow we will play St. Rudolph!" she called to the boys in the locker room. "What!?" came the yelled reply. "See I told you." Hikari told Oishi.

-0-0-0-0-

"We've reached the 2nd round! Out of the final eight schools of the Kantou Tournament only six will make it to the Nationals! If we can win our next match against Midoriyama, we'll be in the final four!" Ryuzaki told the team.

"You guys must play your best in this match!" Oishi told them. "Now then, Higarashi is going to announce the starting lineup for the 2nd round." Ryuzaki told them turning to Hikari.

Hikari looked down at her clipboard. "Doubles 2...Inui-sempai and Kaido-sempai." Hikari announced. "I want to see a win from you guys this time!" Ryuzaki told the two. "Doubles 1...Kikumaru-sempai and Momoshiro-sempai." Hikari announced.

"Don't let your guard down just because your opponent are second-years!" Ryuzaki told them. "Singles three…Echizen-san." Hikari read. "Show them everything you've got!" Ryuzaki added. "Singles two…Kawamura-sempai." Hikari read.

"Unleash your incredible power!" Ryuzaki added. "And single one is Fuji-sempai." Hikari finished. "I'm counting on you!" Ryuzaki told him. "Eh? Oishi, Hika-chan…didn't you two do a lot of those psychological tests and tired out many different formations?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah! How come its almost exactly like the lineup we had against Hyotei?" Momo asked. "Yup! Those test didn't work! It was a failure!" Oishi declared. "More like I just like messing with all of you." Hikari added.

Momo and Eiji turned on Hikari before jumping the girl. "Ack! Momoshiro-sempai! Kikumaru-sempai!" The rest of the team laughed as they watched Hikari try to wiggle out of their hold. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was just a joke!" she told them.

Both boys pulled her back. "You're hurting my ankle!" she pleaded. Instantly both boys let go of her and Hikari darted to hide behind Ryuzaki peeking around her to glare at the two boys making sure neither were going to attack her again before she stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Hey Inui-sempai…what type of team is Midoriyama anyway?" Momo asked turning to Inui instead of Hikari. "Ah…According to the data…" Inui flipped through his journal but Hikari was the first one to answer.

"Their a very specialized team. Their ball control is amazing, top in their grade and each of them have a very flawless and practiced stroke form that is beautiful to say the least." Hikari told them as she crossed her arms.

"Their all second years as well. Not to mention that their head coach is a former professional player whose won four consecutive championships in Japan as well as the father of one of the regulars, Kiraku Taizou." Hikari told them.

"Doesn't hurt that their all pretty good looking." Hikari added under her breath making her teammates glare at her. Hikari acted like she didn't see it. "But personally their all pretty bratty and think of tennis as just a pass time. They lack the interest and the heart and devotion it takes to beat all of you." she added.

"In short, they all have really bad attitudes." Hikari told them. "You've met them?" Fuji asked. "Yes. Their coach came around to challenge Sosuke-nii last year and he dragged his team with him. Personally, even though their older then me, they act younger and are a batch of spoiled brats." she told them.

"I know it sounds bad and rude but its true. Even Hisoka-nii and Haruhi-nii didn't like them and they never grudge anyone." she told them with a shrug. "One warning though," she added making the others look at her.

"These boys have been training to think and play like adults. Be careful of that." she told them. "But like Ryuzaki-sensei said if you play your best you'll beat them." she added. The boys nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

"They threw away the game?" Katsuo asked. "With some pros it's a strategy." Hikari told him. "They win the ones they can and throw away a few games to conserve their energy." she added from where she stood. "Though I highly doubt they've played a match against anyone with Kaido-sempai's endurance." she added.

"Are you going around watching all three matches, Hika-chan?" Katsuo asked her. "Yes. At this rate we'll be done here soon." she told them watching Inui's and Kaido's match for a moment more before moving to the next closest match which was Ryoma's.

She came to a stop a few feet from the Midoriyama coaches. She looked down at the data in her book before looking back down at the match.

"Hmm…looks like Echizen-san is playing right on course. He'll win at this rate." she mused more to herself though the coaches over heard and turned to look at her as she wrote in the book. "Just as the data predicted." she added.

One of the coaches was about to say something when another voice reached Hikari's ears. "Ah…Man, I'm board." Hikari turned to see Nanjirou. "Echizen-san, its good to see you again." she greeted turning to him.

Nanjirou looked up at her. "Oh! You're Sukino-chan's daughter!" he said in greeting. "Beside hair color you look just like her too!" he added. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Usually I would take that as a compliment but coming from you, Echizen-san, it doesn't sound right." she said getting a huff from the old man.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked her as he scratched his head and yawned. "Watching your son's match and marking his performance like a good manager should." she replied as she snapped the book close.

"Did you come to watch your son's match?" she asked as she walked over to him. "Huh? The kid is playing today?" he asked. Hikari crossed her arms. "Yes. If you aren't here to watch him then are you here trying to find cute girls?" she asked.

Nanjirou flinched as if he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You do know it's a bit idiotic to look for girls at a boys' tennis tournament. Most of the girls here are either cheerleading squad or supporters which mean their in middle school or their mothers of the players. So it's a bit idiotic." she told him.

Nanjirou rubbed his neck. "Especially since your married." she added. "I wonder what your wife would say if I told her the real reason why you're here." Nanjirou jumped to his feet. "Its just a bunch of blond bimbos anyway. I'm not interested!" he declared before turning to walk away.

Hikari shook her head and turned to return to watching Ryoma's match. She watched the match shortly before smiling. She knew Ryoma would win. Really they all would. Midoriyama just didn't have the heart and devotion to win against Seigaku who were all so fired up.

Hikari returned to where the others not playing were waiting. "It looks like Fuji-sempai and Kawamura-sempai won't have to play." she told Oishi when she reached him. "You're positive about that, Hika-chan?" he asked her.

Hikari smiled and nodded. "Their all too fired up to lose." she told him as she looked around at the three courts her teammates were playing on. Oishi smiled. Hikari stayed next to Oishi when the calls for Ryoma's match and Inui and Kaido's match came up that both won.

"That just leaves Momo and Eiji's match." Oishi said as he stared at the last match. "They'll win." Hikari said firmly as she watched the match. Silence fell on the court as the call sounded, calling out the winner of the match.

"Game set and match…Seigaku's Momoshiro-Kikumaru pair, 6-3!" Cheers went up from the Seigaku team. Hikari turned to look at Oishi with a smile. "We're going to Nationals." she told him. Oishi grinned as the first years cheered at the top of their lungs.

END

Kyandi: I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that crowd when they started yelling.

Hikari: Yeah you go deaf really quick with a bunch of yelling males around you.

Kyandi: I'd imagine.

Hikari: But you get use to it.

Kyandi: Sureeee you do. Anyways I'm working on the next chapter so enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back as soon as possible.

Kyandi: So BYE!


	23. I Know What You Don't Know

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you who read this and those who leave reviews! You are all so great! To be honest there was a moment a while back that I considered deleting this story.

Hikari: You're not still considering it are you?

Kyandi: Oh heavens no!

Hikari: Good. I actually like this one.

Kyandi: Well that's a first. Usually Hikari hates my stories.

Hikari: I only hate the rated M ones. Some of the others are pretty good.

Kyandi: Thanks…I guess.

Hikari: You're welcome…sort of.

Kyandi: Well then moving on. I love all my readers and if any of you have a story idea that you want me to write then just send me a private message and I'll write it for you!

Hikari: Until then we are going to continue with these chapters!

Kyandi: Right so please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 23 I Know What You Don't Know

Hikari stared down at her lunch, picking through it as she thought. Sitting beside her, open on the ground, was her data log with a list of Seigaku regulars above it. "Hika-chan, eat, don't play with your food." Oishi said.

"Hmm?" Hikari looked up at Oishi a confused look on her face before she realized what he had just said to her. "Oh! Sorry Oishi-fukubuchou! I was thinking about the lineup for the next match. I didn't even notice I was picking at it." she told him truthfully.

Oishi gave her a smile. "Just make sure you eat." he told her. Hikari nodded before popping a mouth full of rice into her mouth and turning back to the lineup.

"Inui-sempai is that rumor true?" Momo asked drawing Hikari's attention. "Rumor?" Inui asked looking at Momo. "Yeah…Supposedly when Rokkaku had a practice match against Hyotei, there was a guy who defeated 100 Hyotei players." Momo said.

"Eh? Defeated 100 players? One single person was able to defeat the Hyotei army!?" Horio exclaimed. "I heard that he uses a super long racket!" Momo added. "Because I have no proof, I can't say for sure…Let's hope that it's just a rumor." Inui replied.

"Yeah, Inui! Something like that would never happen! Ah I know! He must have defeated Hyotei's cheerleading squad…They have over 100 members." Eiji said cheerfully.

"No its true." Everyone turned to Hikari as she set aside her lunch and started flipping through her data log. "The match with Hyotei, the person who beat a hundred of them, and the long racket…its all true." she told them.

"His name is Amane Hikaru." Hikari paused for a moment before popping her neck. Now that all of them knew the history behind her arm and leg, they knew what made her pause. The name Hikaru. The same name as her twin.

"He goes by Davide. And yes he has a longer racket. The whole team does really. But its his physical strength you have to watch out for" she told them.

"Hey~! Tezuka sent us a short message from Kyuushyuu!" Oishi called. "Oh! Is that true Interim Captain Oishi?" Eiji asked. Hikari looked up at Oishi showed them the message; _Don't lose focus. Go forward._ "What!? That's it?" Momo asked.

"He's the same as always. Well then, it has been decided, we will go forward to the Nationals!" Eiji called out cheerfully. Hikari shook her head from where she sat as she smiled. "That's just like Tezuka-buchou's style. And the "go forward"…doesn't it feel like he's right here fighting with us when we hear those words?" Hikari asked looking up at the others.

"She's completely right." Momo declared completely fired up and pumped up. "Aren't I usually right?" Hikari asked with a straight face as she looked up at Momo.

Instantly Momo and Eiji jumped the girl, grabbed her around the neck and started ruffling her hair making the girl's snow white hair stand up on end. "**ACK**! I was joking! It was just a joke!" she told them trying to get them off.

"Oh come on you two! It'll take forever to get my hair to lay flat again!" she complained as the two purposely made her hair stand up and spike out. The others watched as Hikari swatted the two away from her.

"You look like a porcupine!" Eiji exclaimed at he looked at Hikari, laughing so hard he had to grab his sides from the stitches. Hikari frowned as she ran her fingers through her hair to get it to lay flat but it refused to do so.

"Great. Excuse me while I try to go tame my hair." she told them grabbing her bag and book before taking off, fiercely running a hand through her hair and ignoring the laughs of her teammates.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari looked around. She had to find Fuji before their match started. Then she spotted him with two players from Rokkaku. "Ah! Fuji-sempai!" Fuji turned away from the two players as she came running towards them.

"Oh! Hika-chan! Is it almost time for our match?" Fuji asked her as she came to a stop beside him. "Yes. Oishi-sempai sent me to find you." she told him before looking past him. "Oh, hello." she greeted. Saeki and Aoi smiled at her.

"You must be Saeki Kojiro-san and Aoi Kentarou-san from Rokkaku Chuu." she said in greeting before she bowed politely to the two. "It's a pleasure to finally get to meet the two of you." she said with a bright smile.

"Well its nice to met you too…" Saeki looked at Fuji. "This is Hika-chan. She's our manager." Fuji told him. "Hikari is the full name." she added with a smile. Aoi stared at her before grabbing her hand and shaking it in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Ka-chan!" he said. Hikari blinked at him. "A new nickname?" she asked looking at Fuji. "I think it's cute." Fuji told her. Hikari stared at him for a moment before she remembered why she had come to find.

"Right, anyway, we have to go, Fuji-sempai. Inui-sempai and I have to run all of you through the data one more time before the match. And you are the only one missing." she told him. "Oh so you're a scout too?" Saeki asked her. Hikari looked at him.

"Saeki Kojiro, Rokkaku Chuu 3rd year born on October 1st. Height, 174cm, weight 61kg, blood type O. Your dominant hand is left, your play style is serve and volley. You have a high sense of Motion Vision." she said a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to remember all of her data on him.

"Your favorite brand of shoes is Nike Nike Aircoat Implosion MID, favorite food is mashed bean curd and roast sea urchin. Hobby is sea activities, worst subject is math, which you are not alone on, favorite movie is Titanic, favorite book The King Lear by William Shakespeare, favorite song is Chanson or French songs, favorite subjects are social studies and Japanese, and favorite color is beige." she added popping her neck before continuing.

"Vice president of the student council, most visited spot at school is the banking fence by the sea, you use your money on western clothes, you dislike narrow places, and your favorite type of girl is one who can control and/or restrict you. Because you believe that then she can't put you aside." Hikari finished with a nod. "I believe that should do." she added.

Saeki stared at her. "How….How did you know all of that?" he asked. Hikari shrugged. "I looked into Rokkaku. I spent four months on the players." she told him. "Now Hika-chan your not suppose to go and tell them the data you have on them." Fuji told her.

Hikari looked at him. "Why? Its not going to change the fact that I have all that data and more." she told him. Saeki and Aoi looked at each other. "How'd you even get half of that?" Aoi asked. "I come across random bits of information when I'm collecting data." she answer before turning back to Fuji.

"Anyway we have to go." she told Fuji grabbing his arm to drag him after her. "Well see you at the court then!" Saeki called after Fuji. Saeki chuckled as he watched the girl drag Fuji away. "I'm coming Hika-chan." Fuji told her with a chuckle.

When they were out of ear shot of Saeki and Aoi Fuji turned to Hikari who had finally released his arm so that she wasn't dragging him behind her. "Finally decide the lineup?" Fuji asked. "I think Oishi-fukubuchou and I have come up with a good one." she told him.

"Knowing you and Oishi, I bet it is a good one." Fuji told her. Hikari smiled at him when her phone went off playing a little chiming ring tone. Hikari fished it out of her pocket and opened it. A smile crossed her face as she read the message;

**_Keep a close eye on the matches. Don't let your guard down. _**

**_~Tezuka~_**

"What is it, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked her looking back at her where she stood as she closed her cell phone a smile on her face. Hikari stood there for a moment before she replied. "Just some words of encouragement." she told him in a slight dreamy sort of way.

Fuji eyed her as she held the cell phone close to her chest her nails tapping on hard case. "Lets go." she told him with a smile. Fuji nodded as the two took off to join their teammates.

-0-0-0-0-

"Higarashi." Hikari looked up at Ryuzaki. She had just sat down in the stands and opened her data log when Ryuzaki had walked up to her. "Yes Ryuzaki-sensei?" she asked. "I want you to sit in as the bench coach." she told her.

"You'll get a better look from there and can gather better notes and data." she told her. Hikari's eyes lit up brightly as she smiled. "Really?" she asked. Ryuzaki nodded. In an instant Hikari was on her feet her things gathered in her arms.

"Alright!" she said hurrying to the bench coach's seat. When she sat down she opened her data log in her lap her hand poised for writing as she sat her eyes on the court.

Hikari, like everyone else winced when Taka was hit full on by Kurobane's serve. "You know that had to hurt." Hikari said Ryuzaki agreeing from behind her. Hikari blinked as she watched Kurobane's serve closely.

"Pronation. The rotation of the forearm." Hikari said more to herself then to her teammates as she watched the match. "Come again, Hika-chan? We didn't quite hear that." Fuji asked looking down at her back.

"He uses Pronation. Upon impact he straightens his arm to make the most of his naturally long reach while using pronation to hit a high powered shot." Hikari told him. "It results in a very powerful shot, but if it's a battle of power, Momoshiro-sempai's Jack Knife is stronger." she added.

Hikari perked up when she heard some of the grade schoolers cheering for Rokkaku. "We're controlling the pace of the game." one said. "No, its too early to tell right now." another added. "That guy's Jack Knife is pretty good." the first said.

"Yeah we also shouldn't underestimate that big guy's two handed return." the second added. Hikari almost laughed when the first year trio turned to look at the grade schoolers. "Such precocious grade schoolers." they said.

At this Hikari did laugh though she hid it behind one hand. "Remember you three that they are grade schoolers. They don't know any better. Leave them be." she told them.

"Those kids are supporters of Rokkaku and may become a part of their tennis club someday in the future." Inui said as he looked their directions. Hikari didn't even bother looking up since she was watching the match.

"More then likely." Hikari half heartedly agreed as she watched the match sounding like she wasn't paying attention. "Hika-chan are you in your own little world again?" Fuji asked.

"More then likely." Hikari half heartedly said again sounding like she wasn't paying attention to any of them in the slightest. "You're not really listening to any of us are you?" Eiji asked leaning over the rail to try to look at her face.

"More then likely." came Hikari's half hearted reply again. Eiji got a mischievous look on his face as he looked at her. "Hey Hika-chan are you in love with Tezuka?" Eiji asked thinking he finally had her and could embarrass her.

"That's not going to work Kikumaru-sempai." Hikari told him. "I'm not that far into my own little world." she added. "Dang it!" Eiji pouted making Hikari shake her head.

"Well do you, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked now curious. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, Fuji-sempai…all of you meddle too much into my personal business especially where my love life is concerned." Hikari told him.

Fuji chuckled at her response and decided he had to pick on the girl too. Only a little bit though….just a little. "You don't have to deny it so much, Hika-chan." he said playfully, though sarcastically. Hikari heaved a sigh.

"If I deny it, you say its true. If I don't deny it, you say its true. I just can't win." she replied making the others laugh. Hikari on the other hand just pushed the thought aside to focus on the match. She would revisit that interesting little question later on.

Hikari leaned back as the match continued to tip in Rokkaku's favor. "At this rate, we'll be completely shut down by the opponent's power." Inui said. "Damn! What are they doing? Now we'll have to win back one game for them!" Kaido added.

"Don't judge the match so quickly." Hikari told them. "They haven't lost yet and look at Amane-san's hair." Hikari added pointing. "What about his hair? Its messed up that it." Eiji said. Hikari shook her head.

"Before a game, Amane-san always uses hair wax to set his hair. Until the end of the match, his hair has never wavered no matter how intense the game was." she told them. "Indeed, in terms of power, they mat not be able to win against Rokkaku in a singles match…however, by playing together as a team, they are able to exponentially multiply the power they have." she added.

"That's not all is it Hika-chan?" Fuji asked. Hikari shook her head. "No not at all." she replied. "Let's just say, that Momoshiro-sempai is good at mind games." she added with a grin. "Can't the same be said of you Hika-chan?" Fuji asked looking down at Hikari. "You make it sound like such a bad thing, Fuji-sempai." she replied with a smirk.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari wasn't surprised when Momo and Taka won, nor was she surprised by the tough match Fuji and Eiji entered into. "With no top spin, Fuji-sempai can't hit his Triple Counters." Momo said. "I wouldn't count out Fuji-sempai just yet, Momoshiro-sempai. He can always create his own topspin." she told him.

Hikari ignored Momo's question as she focused on Fuji whose stance was that of the one he used for hitting the Tsubame Gaeshi, one of his Triple Counters. "It's no use! If there's no topspin, he won't be able to hit the Tsubame Gaeshi!" Oishi said.

"Yes he will." Hikari replied. "If you let the ball slide along the face of the racket it will create it's own spin." she added.

"I see, he's going to create the spin he needs by hitting a super slice shot." Inui said. Hikari's eyes narrowed as she watched the ball get returned and hit the net. "It hit the net!" The first years cheered. "That's the point you three." Hikari said silencing the three.

"Listen to what your saying. He returned Fuji-sempai's Counter." she told them. "There's not enough spin on the ball." Hikari mused more to herself. "Damn! That shot is suppose to be impossible to return!" Kaido said.

"In theory." Hikari replied. "You're both correct, The Tsubame Gaeshi is an ultra thin slice shot that uses the top spin from an opponent's shot. If the ball is properly hit, it is impossible to return…Fuji intends to use the friction produced by the racket to create the necessary amount of spin." Inui said.

"But he's still not getting enough spin." Hikari finished. "Right." Inui agreed. "Because of that, even if the ball bounces a little bit off the ground, his opponent has a chance to return it." Inui added. "Fuji is playing one vs. two at the moment." Oishi remarked.

"Saeki is able to successfully mark Eiji while at the same time getting free from Eiji's defense…He is teaming up with Itsuki to put pressure on Fuji!" Inui added. "But there is one up side to the whole mess." Hikari told them.

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked her. "Where Kikumaru-sempai and Fuji-sempai are evolving as the match goes on, Saeki-san's potential has reached its climax." Hikari told them.

Hikari wanted to laugh at her teammates when they saw Eiji's new move that made it look like there were two of him. Many of them looked like goldfish in a fish bowl. Eiji himself gave a slight grin that said he thought he looked so cool pulling off that move.

"I thought you were suppose to save that for Nationals, Kikumaru-sempai." Hikari called out effectively ruining his "cool" moment. Eiji stumbled over himself as he turned to her. "Hika-chan, you knew!?" he asked shocked.

"Oh come now, Kikumaru-sempai, you should know by now that there isn't anything that involves any of you that I don't know about." Hikari said with a mischievous grin of her own.

Her whole team sweat dropped as Eiji got a creep out look on his face. He simply turned away from her muttering under his breath. "You're worse then Fujiko." he muttered. "I heard that, Kikumaru-sempai." Hikari told him making the boy flinch.

Eiji turned to her with a playful, sheepish smile. "Hehe, I love you Hika-chan!" he called to her. "Uh-huh…sure you do Kikumaru-sempai. Remember that later." she told him. Eiji sulked as the rest of their team laughed.

END

Kyandi: Okay here's the next chapter. Once again I love all of you, my loyal readers!

Hikari: We'll have the next chapter up soon!

Kyandi: Until then please review and enjoy!

Hikari: Bye!


	24. Lacking Manners

Kyandi: Howdy everyone!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama promised herself that she had to post a certain amount of chapters today.

Kyandi: I will not tell how much though! Its fun to keep you guessing.

Hikari: So says the sadistic writer who's in love with-

Kyandi: Pickles!

Hikari:….you are so weird.

Kyandi: I already knew this. Anyway we're moving on.

Hikari:….Please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 24 Lacking Manners

Hikari closed her book as cheers sounded from her team. Fuji and Eiji had won their match six games to three and Kaido had won his seven games to five. That meant that they now were in the finals and would face off again Rikkai Dai.

Hikari stood up and turned to look up at Ryoma as he came down the stairs looking a bit pale and covered in sweat. She knew instantly that something was from with him. "Interim Captain Oishi…Fudomine's captain, Tachibana…he's supposed to be a nationally ranked player right?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course!" Oishi replied nodding as he spoke. "He's supposed to be at the same level as Tezuka. He is really strong. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Oishi asked concerned. "Hey Echizen…" Hikari cut Oishi off.

"You saw his play style…Rikkai Dai's second year ace." Hikari said as she looked up at him. Ryoma looked back at her not saying a word. "Is Kippei alright?" she asked suddenly tense. Ryoma ducked his head.

"Dang it!" Hikari rubbed her temples fully frustrated. "I warned him! Just like always he can never listen to me!" she added tugging on a strand of her hair. Oishi laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get so worked up. We'll go check on them, together." he told her.

Hikari smiled at him, relief clear on her face and in her eyes. "Thank you Oishi-fukubuchou." she told him. "Afterward we'll need you to check out Rikkai Dai again." he added. Hikari nodded. That she would gladly do.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kippei!" Tachibana looked up from where he set as the medic got done looking at his injuries. When he saw Hikari high tailing it towards him her teammates trailing far behind her, he groaned. "Alright who told Kari?" he asked his teammates who all shrugged.

Tachibana was almost knocked over as Hikari hit him throwing her arms around his neck before pulling back and grabbing his head. "Are you alright!?" she asked instantly turning his head to look at the injuries before looking him all over.

The medic opened his mouth to complain but Tachibana stopped him. "She's the heiress of a medical company. She's medically trained and knows to be gentl-**OW**! Kari!" Tachibana looked at Hikari as she poked at the knot on the side of his head.

"Checking your response time." she told him continuing to check his wounds. When she was done she stood up her arms crossed over her stomach. "I warned you, didn't I Kippei?" she asked sternly glaring down at him.

"So nice to know you still care about me and my well been, Kari." he told her with a smile. "I'm serious Kippei!" she said pulling on his ear. "Okay, I get it! You're serious." he replied swatting her hand away from his ear.

"Look at you, Kippei! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard you had been injured?" she asked him shaking her finger at him like he was a naughty child. "I'm sorry Kari. I thought I could keep it from you." he said.

"Not funny!" she declared as she pulled both of his ears. "Hey! Kari really I'm sorry!" he told her. "I warned you that he had a violent streak and you didn't listen to me! I told you to watch his Knuckle Serve and **you didn't listen to me**!" she scolded.

"Hika-chan really calm down!" Oishi told her laying a hand on shoulder. Hikari heaved a sigh before releasing Tachibana taking a step back to glare at him. Tachibana rubbed both of his ears, which were now red.

"Next time listen to me. It just might save you all the pain." she told him. Tachibana smiled at her. "Even if most of the pain comes from you?" he asked. Hikari lunged forward grabbing his ears again. "What was that!?" she asked.

"Ow! Okay, okay, uncle! It was just a joke Kari! I take it back!" he told her, though he was laughing at her as he did. Hikari reluctantly released his ears frowning at him. Tachibana reached out and lightly nudged her shoulder.

"I get it alright. I'll listen for now on." he promised. Hikari eyed him. "You better because as of now….you owe me another one, for scaring me." she told him firmly. Tachibana groaned as she gave a firm nod.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari watched her teammates as they watched the video of the match between Rikkai Dai and Fudomine. She was leaning against the lockers her data book open in her hand. "Indeed Rikkai is strong. They are much stronger than any other opponent we have faced." Ryuzaki told them.

"But…No matter what, we are going to give them one hell of a surprise." Momo said Kaido agreeing with him with a nod, which was a first. Hikari had never seen the two agree on anything. "We don't go down so easily." Momo added.

Hikari smiled more to herself at what they said as she snapped her book shut. "Then I'm off to gather more data and to take notes." she told them. "First I want you to assign your new regiment." Ryuzaki told her. Hikari nodded.

"Wait what new regiment?" Eiji asked. "I came up with new regiments to work on your weaknesses. Call it our Beat Rikkai Dai regiments." Hikari told them with a small as she opened her book and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"Here you go." she told them hand each of them one. "You've got to be kidding!" Momo said as he looked his over. "Not at all. Get to work sempai-tachi!" she said before turning and leaving the room. Outside she sough out her other teammates to assign them their regiments.

When she was done she stopped by the locker room to splash some cold water on her face before heading to Rikkai Dai. She had gotten little to no sleep the last few days, spending most of her time going over videos and information.

Hikari looked at her reflection in the mirror pulling at her lower eye lids before rubbing her eyes. "I need to sleep more. Maybe a nice nap when I get home." she muttered before drying her face and heading out to find Oishi.

When she found him he was going through a box of power ankle weights. "Oishi-fukubuchou, I'm about to head out for supplies and to head over to Rikkai Dai." she told him. Oishi looked up at her as she reached down snatching two ankle weights for herself and putting them on.

"Alright. Hey do me a favor while your out and see if you can find Echizen on your way back." he told her. Hikari blinked in surprise. No wonder she hadn't seen him around the courts since she had given him his regiment.

"Hmm? Why? Did he go somewhere?" she asked. "He went out for a run about three and a half hours ago to get his rackets fixed. He broke the guts of all three of them. He should have been back about now but I haven't seen him." Oishi told her.

Hikari nodded as she thought that over. "I'll keep my eyes out for him and when I'm done if he hasn't shown back up I'll find him for sure." she told him. Oishi nodded. "Good. Oh, Hika-chan." Hikari looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked. "Have you been avoiding Tezuka's texts and phone calls?" he asked. Hikari blinked at him as if thinking about her answer before she actually answered him. "He told you?" she asked him finally.

Oishi nodded. "I've also noticed you're not getting enough sleep. You have slight dark circles under your eyes." he said gesturing to her eyes. Hikari stared at him her eyes narrowing like she was a little bit mad or something.

"You didn't tell Tezuka-buchou that did you?" she asked. Oishi rubbed the back of his neck. Hikari opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang. Oishi watched her as she fished her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open to find a message awaiting her:

**_Why are you not sleeping?_**

**_~Tezuka~_**

Hikari looked up to glare at her vice-captain. "Well **that** answers that question." she said as she flipped her phone close not bothering to answer the message. Oishi gave her a sheepish smile. "I'll deal with this later. I really got to get going." she said but stopped and looked at Oishi.

"Oishi-fukubuchou, if something was wrong I'd tell you. I've just been busy and when I'm home at night is my only free time to try to catch up with all of it." Hikari told him honestly. Oishi eyed her before nodding.

"Don't work so hard, Hika-chan." he told her. "Someone has to." Hikari told him with a smile. "Don't say anything to Tezuka-buchou. I'll tell him when I get to it." she told him. "Alright." Oishi agreed before she took off.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari stuffed her book into her bag where her Seigaku clothes were. She had changed into her own personal jersey which was black with her first name in bold silver letters across the shoulders, and with matching black shorts when she left the school so no one would see her in her regular's jersey.

Good thing she had too. When she had found Ryoma on her way back he was in the middle of a match with Rikkai Dai's Kirihara. At first she was shocked but then again it was Ryoma she was talking about. He would openly challenge anyone with talent and skill.

She decided to keep her distance and watch the match until it was over. When it was over she had started to the court to recover Ryoma. As she neared she could hear the other members of Rikkai Dai's team talking. "Who's this Seigaku kid!?" Marui asked.

"Poor guy…hurry up and take him to a hospital." Yagyuu remarked. "Yagyuu look more closely…" Niou remarked. Even Hikari could hear Ryoma's snoring. Hikari couldn't help thinking that when the boy got married his wife was going to nag him about his snoring.

"Hey wake up!" Marui yelled at Ryoma, not that that was going to work. Hikari watched from the a few feet away as Jackal tried to apologize to Sanada and got hit in the face with a hard enough punch to knock him on his butt.

"Jackal…you were with him the whole time, why didn't you intervene?" Sanada asked Jackal before turning to Kirihara who was staring at the score board. She wasn't too surprised when Kirihara received the same treatment as Jackal.

"Kirihara-kun…I want you to reflect over what you've done." Yagyuu told him sternly. "The most important thing for us, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, to accomplish right now is to win a 3rd national title!" Marui added blowing a bubble.

"Losing is not acceptable." Yanagi added. "Duh!" Niou put in. "You must not lose even if it is not an official match, that is the law of Rikkai dai Fuzoku!" Sanada added. Hikari really wanted to clap and be sarcastic about the whole thing but that would be rude.

"Well that's a lovely little law." she said. All seven of the boys turned to find Hikari leaning against the fence around the court her ankles crossed and her arms crossed over her chest. She looked rather comfortable standing there.

"And who are you?" Kirihara asked quite rudely at that. Hikari really didn't like rude guys like that but she wasn't going to take it personally. From what she had seen he was naturally like that to everyone he had just met.

"Pardon me but I thought it was only common courtesy to give your own name before asking that of another." she said. Kirihara grit his teeth. "She's right Kirihara-kun." Yagyuu told him. "Well, I'm-" Hikari cut Marui off. "I already know, Marui-san." she said.

"Wait, if you already know then why did you say that!?" Marui asked dumbfounded as he stared at the girl before him. Hikari uncrossed her ankles and recrossed them the other way as she gave a small one shoulder shrug.

"Because I like reminding people of their manners. You see it seems that about ninety-seven percent of the teenage male populice now a days doesn't have anything resembling manners in the slightest though it is refreshing to meet the other rare three percent." she replied.

"But to answer the initial question, my name is Hikari. I am here to retrieve my classmate there in your arms, so if you do not mind handing him over. I have to return him before a certain time." she added gesturing to Ryoma.

All seven boys looked at Ryoma who was still snoring away then back at the girl. "He's asleep." Yanagi told her. "I know. Its not a problem. He's not that heavy." she replied as she pushed herself off the fence and came towards them.

"So if you would please hand him over before his captain decides to bug me again." she told them. The ringing of her phone cut off Niou's retort. "Just a second please." she told them as she fished the phone out.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall appear." she remarked as she looked at the I.D. seeing Tezuka's name. She pushed the ignore button. The moment she did her phone rung again. "He's persistent today." she remarked as she pushed the ignore button again.

Instantly it rung again. "Looks like I have to handle this. Excuse me for just a moment longer." she told them before she answered the call. "I'm sorry the number you've called is no longer in service." she said in a monotone voice. "Higaras-" Hikari cut him off. "Goodbye!"

Hikari hung up and shoved it back into her pocket before turning back to Yanagi ignoring the weird looks on the others' faces. Many of them were staring at her in wonder, others surprise. "If you will." she said taking hold of one of Ryoma's arms.

All of the boys stared at her for moment as Yanagi let go of him, the boys watching at she easily pulled Ryoma onto her back piggy back style. She settled him quickly. "His bag please." she asked holding out her hand.

"We could assist you in getting him home." Yagyuu offered her. "Not necessary, thank you." she told him taking the bag from Yanagi and hanging it from her shoulder managing to sound firm but polite as she talked to them.

"Really a young girl really shouldn't be walking the streets with a boy on her back, especially not all the way back to Seigaku. And it'll get dark here soon." Yagyuu told her. "Sweet, but the concern really isn't needed. It'll be a good work out." she replied before half bowing to them.

"Thank you for your assistance. I apologize for any trouble he may have caused you today. Now if you'll excuse me." she told them turning to leave. "You said your name is Hikari?" Marui asked. Hikari looked back at him.

"Yes." she replied raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Well then could you please tell us your last name?" Yagyuu asked. Hikari stared at them for a moment as if she was honestly thinking it over before she gave them an answer.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I guess you will just have to wait to find out." she told them before turning to walk off, effectively pissing off Kirihara. Before his teammates could stop him Kirihara hit a ball straight for her.

Hikari, at the last second, whipped around and barely caught the ball in her hand just inches from her face. There was a slight crack and Hikari flinched slightly clamping her fingers down on the ball to stop it spinning.

The ball had effectively gave her a serious burn on the palm of her hand. One so bad she could tell her palm was bleeding. On top of that, she was positive that he had probably just broken two of her fingers as well.

Hikari looked down at the ball as they boys stared at her in shock. She turned her hand over to see a little bit of blood dripping between her fingers. Two of the fingers were already starting to bruise close to where her fingers turning into her hand.

Inwardly she grumbled to herself. Oishi was going to kill her when he saw her hand, especially since it was her right and the one she normally played with now a days. Yeah he was so going to kill her when he saw.

And then when Tezuka got back he would do the same. Lovely. Hikari looked up at the other boys holding the ball up. "Thanks for the ball." she told them before turning and leaving not giving them time to say anything.

END

Kyandi: You know she so wanted to cry. It makes my hand hurt to think about it.

Hikari: Baby.

Kyandi: Hey I am not a baby! I crashed a four wheeler through a fence and flipped it in a ditch going 50 and never cried once!

Hikari: Because you were in shock. You felt it the next day.

Kyandi: True, but the point is I'm not a baby!

Hikari: Whatever you say.

Kyandi: Anyway, we're going to go work on the next chapter.

Hikari: So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon! Bye!


	25. Comforting Chat

Kyandi: Yhay I reached my goal for today! Three updates in one day!

Hikari: You really need to get a life.

Kyandi: Well excuse me! I don't have anything to do until the first of the year!

Hikari: That is because you're a social misfit.

Kyandi: Thank you Hikari for the vote of confidence.

Hikari: You're totally welcome, Kyandi-sama.

Kyandi:…anyway we're moving on before my OC meets an untimely end.

Hikari: She won't kill me. So please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis. But I do own Hikari and she better remember it.

Hikari:…I have no comment at the moment.

Chapter 25 Comforting Chat

Hikari yawned as she leaned back in her desk chair. She looked over at her clock the time 12:56 flashing back at her. It was getting close to one a.m. and she had yet to decide who she should put in Singles two against Kirihara.

She could always put Ryoma there. He had beat Kirihara once before, but she needed him against Sanada if they really wanted to win Singles one. Fuji was a good choice too, naturally. He could teach Kirihara a thing or two.

Hikari sighed as she rubbed her temples. She had been running the question through her head all day with no answer in sight. Looking at the data for Rikkai Dai's double they were going to have a fight on their hands.

As it stood it might come down to their singles players which meant she had to pick them carefully. Of course she was going to put Kaido in to face off with Jackal in Doubles 2. Only Kaido's stamina could match up against Jackal's defensive style.

That meant she had to pair either Inui or Momo with him. She had to put Inui in Singles 3 against Yanagi which left Momo. It wasn't a bad pair. Hikari tapped her pencil on the desk. Well that took care of Doubles 2 and Singles 3.

For Doubles 1 she was defiantly putting in Eiji and Oishi. Only their skill together could deal with the tricky play style of Niou and his gentleman of a partner, Yagyuu who had his Laser Beam. Now of course was the problem of who to put in Singles 2 and Singles 1.

Just then a small buzzing reached her ears. She turned to her cell phone which was buzzing across the desk top. She picked it up and flipped it open. There she found a message from Tezuka.

_**Are you awake?**_

_**~Tezuka~**_

Hikari debated on whether to respond to him or not, but then again with it being the night before the finals it might be important, especially if he was texting her at that time of night. So instead she settled for a sarcastic remark.

"No, I'm asleep dreaming of bunnies, or ponies. Whatever girls are suppose to dream about." She sat the phone aside to try to work on the lineup while she waited for a reply. She didn't have to wait long. Soon her phone was dancing across her desk top again.

_**Higarashi you humor is dry.**_

Hikari let out a curt laugh as she leaned back in her chair. Her humor was dry? That was rich coming from a stoic man like him who almost always resembled a stone with his never changing expression.

Hikari typed her reply. "Look whose talking. At least I try." she replied pushing send. She was still kind of laughing to herself. She hadn't expect that kind of reply from him. She had expected to get scolded for being a flat out smart-ass. She looked back at her phone as another message arrived.

_**Are you suggesting I don't?**_

Hikari raised an eyebrow at that message. "Seeing how you barely talk let alone joke…yes." Hikari replied hitting send when she was done typing the message. It didn't take him long to reply, her phone buzzing when she got the message.

_**You don't know everything Higarashi, no matter how much you try.**_

For a moment she thought that over. For the most part she did know everything about her teammates. She made it a point to know as much as she could. Her mother had told her as a little girl, and her father after her, that knowing was half of the battle.

But in the end Tezuka was right. She didn't know everything there was to know. "Leave it to him to make realized my own faults." she remarked before another message set off her phone. Hikari looked down at her phone curious.

_**What are you thinking, Higarashi?**_

Hikari tilted her head as she read the message. Perhaps he was asking about the lineup. Well she hadn't even finished the lineup yet having gotten stuck on singles two. That was why she was still up to begin with.

"I haven't finished the lineup but I was thinking about putting Fuji-sempai in Singles two against Kirihara-san and Echizen-san in Single one against Sanada-san." she replied hitting send. It didn't take long for a reply to make her phone buzz.

_**I wasn't talking about the lineup. What are you thinking?**_

"Oh…" Hikari stared at the screen of her phone in surprise. He wasn't talking about the lineup? Then what? Did he mean just whatever was on her mind? Hikari thought for a moment before she typed her reply. "I think you are a very nosy captain." Hikari pressed send and waited for the reply. When the reply came she had to laugh as she read it.

_**I'm your captain. When you refuse to tell me I have to be nosy.**_

For a moment Hikari thought about it. Should she really tell him what she was thinking about? He was being a little too nosy for his own good but the rest of the team was just as nosy if not more so then him.

She tapped her fingers on the desk for a moment before she typed a reply. "Mostly I'm racking my brain on who to put in Singles two and worrying about the match tomorrow. I'm also worrying about someone I really care about who is injured at the moment." Hikari hit send. She sat there for a moment before his reply came.

_**We'll deal with the lineup in a minute. Who is this person?**_

Hikari grinned to herself. Now she wasn't going to tell him that. She wasn't about to go and flat out tell him everything. "He's a really good friend of mine. Someone I really trust." Hikari hit send. His reply was almost instant.

_**Tachibana?**_

At this Hikari shook her head. Of course he would automatically think it was Tachibana. Oishi probably had told him about Tachibana's injuries in his match against Kirihara. Of course she was worried about Tachibana but that hadn't been the person she was talking about. "No, not Kippei. He's much closer then Kippei." she typed before hitting send.

_**Who is he?**_

Well wasn't he being extra nosy. Hikari shook her head as she replied. "He's a third year. He's been really sweet and considerate of me. When he got hurt it really worried me. I felt like my heart leaped up into my throat. Strange because I haven't ever felt like that." she typed pressing send as she twirled a pencil in her fingers, waiting for the reply.

_**You love him.**_

Hikari paused in her twirling of her pencil when she read that. It was a statement not a question. He was stating what he thought like he knew exactly what he was talking about. Did she love him? Just the mere thought of that being the answer made her heart pound in her chest.

She stared at the text for a moment thinking of how to word her reply before she replied. "I don't know about that. Then again I am still in middle school. Anyway, you said you'd help with the lineup." she typed hitting send.

_**You're never too young to find true love.**_

That was shocking coming from Tezuka. Tezuka didn't usually talk about things like this. She actually kind of liked it. It was showing her a side of him that wasn't completely about tennis. "Says you but how would you know? You're only a few years older then me." she typed back hitting send. The reply was almost instant.

_**I don't know for sure but you will. As for that lineup I know who you should put in Singles two.**_

Hikari stared at the text. She was about to reply back who he thought should be in singles two when another text arrived. Hikari stared at the text before smiling. "Now that's a good match up." she said to herself penciling in the name in the Singles two slot.

Now that the lineup was finally done the biggest part of her worry lifted and she could finally go to bed and get some much needed rest. Before she got up from her desk to head to bed she typed a short reply back to Tezuka.

"Thank you. I think I'll good a night's rest for once now." She hit send and went up to her bed, turning off lights as she went. She was just about to climb into her bed when her phone went off. Hikari flipped it open.

_**Any time, Higarashi.**_

Hikari smiled to herself as she closed the phone. For some reason she just felt a lot better when she talked to him. Like he made all of her problems look so small, like they could all be solved. He just made it all seem a lot better.

But she wrote it off as it just being because of everything he had done to help her in the past month or so. Hikari turned off her light and settled down for a night's rest. Tomorrow was finals, she would need all the rest she could get.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oishi-fukubuchou!" Oishi looked up as Hikari finally showed up running up to the group the lineup in hand. Today she was wearing her regular's jersey along with her cap and glasses as she had before Tezuka agreed to let her appear as the team's manager.

"Hika-chan? Do you have the lineup?" Oishi asked. Hikari nodded. "I asked Tezuka-buchou last night about some of the match ups. I kept getting stuck on a few and I thought that perhaps he could clear it up for me a little." she told him as she handed him the paper.

"He approved of all of the match ups." she added. Oishi looked at the paper before looking back up at her. "Tezuka told you this?" he asked. Hikari nodded. Oishi looked her over. "And how is your hand today?" he asked.

Hikari looked down at her right hand. Currently it was wrapped in bandages, the two injured fingers wrapped together. Thankfully the bones were only fractured and not fully broken. Though she still owed Kirihara for almost breaking her fingers. She owed him big time.

"Fine. I can't even really feel the pain. I can still move them and can sit pick up and grip things." she told him honestly. "My uncle is really good with these types of injuries." she added. A smile crossed Oishi's face. "Alright then. Lets go." he told her. Hikari nodded following him.

"Fuji you and Taka are going to be on the bench today." Oishi told them as he and Hikari rejoined the team. Everyone looked up when they heard this. "Wait you mean…" Everyone stared at Hikari with grins and smirks.

Hikari herself couldn't help but smile. "Looks like today marks the very first appearance of Seigaku's Silver Siren." Fuji remarked with a smile as Hikari grinned. "Silver Siren? Huh….I like it." Hikari remarked.

END

Kyandi: Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter then the others.

Hikari: She was a little busy trying to sick her pet snake on me.

Kyandi: I don't get it. Usually Mr. Ruffles loves to go after you. Today he wouldn't even budge.

Hikari: Perhaps because he was sleeping off the big mouse he caught in your basement?

Kyandi: Well that could always be true. Anyway I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Hikari: Until then please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: BYE!


	26. Finals Here We Are

Kyandi: Ha! I'm on a roll today! I mean…hello everyone!

Hikari: You blew that greeting.

Kyandi: Oh hush. By now my readers should know I'm a nut.

Hikari: "a nut" doesn't even begin to cover it.

Kyandi: So you've said. Anyway, I got up early this morning to work on this chapter.

Hikari: Yeah and she had to wake me up to do it too.

Kyandi: Hehe! So please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 26 Finals Here We Are

Finally it was the finals of the Kantou Tournament. Hikari stood in line on the court along side her teammates, facing Kirihara across the net. She was glad that Fuji didn't mind sitting out and letting her take his spot.

For a moment Kirihara eyed her as if he recognized her, but that could be true. After all a hat and glasses couldn't hide the bandages on her right hand, the hand he had injured. The boy wasn't an idiot though sometimes he acted it. He could put two and two together.

But then his eyes, like that of his teammates', shifted away from her, to Ryoma who stood to her left between her and Momo. Momo leaned in and whispered to Ryoma, "Echizen those guys seem to be staring at you…what did you do to them?"

Hikari had to fight back a smile. She hadn't told anyone what had happened. She didn't think Oishi could handle being anymore stressed out then he had been the last few days. Hikari pushed the though away as she turned to watch Oishi approach the net to shake hands with Sanada.

"Nice to meet you." Sanada said politely as he shook Oishi's hand. "Nice…Nice to meet you." Oishi replied, nervousness sounding clearly in his voice. _Come on Oishi-fukubuchou, buck up. You have more of a backbone then that,_ Hikari thought.

"It is a great honor for us to be able to play against the champions, Rikkai, and…" Hikari raised an eyebrow as she watched. There was a slight change in Oishi's air as his back straighten and the nervousness vanished…if only for a second. "We came here to win!" Oishi declared.

_There we go,_ Hikari thought. "Seigaku will defeat you, Rikkai! We will definitely win the championship!" Oishi added. Silence fell over the court before Oishi finally realized what he had said quickly releasing Sanada's hand.

He quickly turned around high tailing it back to his teammates. He looked upset but Hikari knew that the rest of the team was supporting him. "Nice…Captain Oishi!" the boys course while Hikari gave him a reassuring smile and a tip of the hat.

As they headed to their bench Hikari couldn't help the grin on her face. "You seem awfully happy today." Fuji remarked when they reached the bench. "Of course…I can't wait to everyone's face when they learn what we've been hiding." she replied in a low voice some of the others laughing.

Hikari looked up at Fuji as she came to a stand by him. "You're not upset with me taking your spot, are you Fuji-sempai?" she asked. Fuji looked down at her. "Not at all. Just as long as you make him see what he did to Tachibana and many others, isn't right." he told her.

"Oh believe me, Fuji-sempai I will do just that." she replied as she looked over at Rikkai Dai's bench where Kirihara was standing among his teammates. She stared at the boy with an icy gaze as she continued to speak.

"He needs to learn that not only is tennis not meant to breed hate, but that a racket isn't meant to be used to harm others." she told him. Fuji nodded as the two turned to watch Doubles 2. "Interesting pair to use here, Hika-chan." Fuji remarked.

"Well Kaido-sempai plays best when paired with either Momoshiro-sempai or Inui-sempai. We needed Inui-sempai in Singles 3 against Yanagi-san." Hikari explained. Fuji looked down at her. "You're counting on it coming down to Singles, aren't you?" he asked.

Hikari nodded slowly. "With Oishi-fukubuchou just recovered, and Tezuka-buchou putting me in your place in Singles taking you out, we've lost a considerable amount of strength in our Doubles." Hikari told him.

Fuji nodded. She did have a point there. "But in the end I believe in both of them. Both Momoshiro-sempai and Kaido-sempai. Hopefully I won't even have to step out onto that court." she added. That was the key word though…Hopefully.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari wasn't surprise when Kaido and Momo lost their match. But they had done wonderfully. Bunta and Jackal would defiantly think twice before underestimating the two of them again. And she couldn't help smiling when she saw Kaido and Momo up close.

The two just looked so tired as they were helped back to the stands. When the were sitting Hikari knelled in front of them. "You two did great, sempai." she told them. "Not good enough. Not good enough at all." Momo replied.

"Nonsense. You stole a game from them and wore them out just as much as they wore you out. They had to remove their wrist weights to play against the two of you. Not many people can boast that they did the same. In my opinion, you did great." she told them.

Both boys, whether they wanted to or not smiled. "Not get some rest." she told them before getting to her feet. She turned to the rail as Eiji and Oishi were about to step out onto the court. Hikari reached out tugging on Eiji's sleeve.

Eiji turned to her stepping closer for her to whisper something in his ear. "Keep an eye on Yagyuu-san. They two have switched places and Yagyuu-san at the moment is really Niou-san. He's the one you need to watch." she whispered.

Eiji's eyes went wide before he pulled back. "You're sure?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "Look at his eyebrows. They don't match his hair. Not to mention Yagyuu-san is taller and slimmer then Niou-san." she told him.

"I can also tell when the rattail is fake." she added pointing to her neck. "None of the measurements are matching up. Neither are their slightest of gestures. Their good at this switch, but I've seen them pull this switch before." she finished.

Eiji thought this over for a moment before giving a firm nod showing that he understood. "I'll keep my eyes peeled." he told her firmly. "Be careful, Kikumaru-sempai." she told him. Eiji nodded and ran off to join his doubles partner.

Hopefully her warning would be enough to keep her sempai from getting to hurt at Niou's hands. Who knew what other kinds of tricks Niou could possibly have up his sleeves. Sometimes, he made Hikari in her more sadistic moments, look like a saint.

-0-0-0-0-

The closer it got to her match the more Hikari seemed to fidget. Even despite her warning Eiji and Oishi lost their match 6-4. She wasn't surprised when Inui won his match 7-6. In then end he turned out to be more stubborn then Yanagi.

Not surprising given the two's past with each other. She doubted at a critical time like this, that Inui was going to let his old friend beat him in a match. The match took longer then Hikari cared for but in the end the result was still Seigaku's victory.

"Your turn to add to the wins." Fuji told her clasping her shoulder reassuringly and giving her a smile as she looked up at him. "Yes it is." she replied. "Go show them the might of Seigaku's Silver Siren." Fuji added.

Out on the court Kirihara was already at the net. "I'll finish this in thirteen minutes. We'll make it to Yukimura-buchou's surgery on time!" Kirihara announced before looking at the Seigaku team. "Now which one of you is Higarashi?" he asked.

Hikari vaulted herself over the small fence separating the stands from the court, landing squarely on her feet. With all attention firmly on her Hikari reached up and tugged off her hat and glasses tossing both to Momo.

White hair tumbled out of the cap falling in around her face as she reached back to yank the long rattail out of the back of her jersey. She gave her hair a good ruffle before pushing it flat. She was glad not have to wear that hat anymore.

Hikari looked up to meet Kirihara's stunned gaze as he stared at her his mouth hanging open in shock. "I am your opponent…Higarashi Hikari." she announced loud enough from everyone, even those in the stands, to hear her.

There was no point in hiding who she was anymore, anyhow. And man did it feel good to see all the looks of surprise and utter shock she got from most of the boys. Now that was one way to make a girl feel good. She had been looking forward to that since Tezuka had put her into hiding to begin with.

Shouts of surprise and protest went up from several of the boys gathered to watch the match. "A girl can't play here!" Hikari reached into the back of her jersey unclipping her racket from the back of her belt as she walked out onto the court.

"Its already been cleared with the tennis board." The ref announced accepting some papers from Ryuzaki saying that Hikari was allowed to play in the boys league. She could feel the eyes of the other six Rikkai Dai regulars on her back as she walked out to the net to face Kirihara.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not going to play a girl!" he declared pointing at Hikari his finger inches from her face. Hikari was sorely tempted to reach out and bite it but that would be rude and would more then likely get her in trouble. "Then you can default the match. Not exactly how I'd like to win this match, but that's your choice." she told him.

Kirihara glared down at her. Then a smirk formed on his face. "Your right hand is broken. I know I broke it. How are you going to play?" he asked her. Hikari raised her right hand to look at the bandaged fingers. "Its not broken." she told him.

"I know I br-" Hikari cut him off. "I can still use it. To me that means it isn't broken. Not that it really should matter to you." she said. Kirihara flinched slightly when icy silver eyes met his green ones seeming to burn into his skin.

The girl carried a heavy air with her, one that could be overwhelming if he let it be. "But if you are in such a hurry, I'll be more then happy to oblige you." she told him before turning away from the net. "Then quit talking! Let's hurry up and finish this!" he called retreating to his place.

"Singles 3 match will now begin. Rikkai's Kirihara vs. Seigaku's Higarashi! Higarashi to serve." came the call. Hikari looked at the ball in her hand before she slide into her stance. She stood with her right side facing the net as she crossed her right leg over the leg, crossing her arms over her chest to put her racket in her right hand even with her hip and the ball in her left hand even with her face.

"I do apologize, Kirihara-san, but this match will not end then way you want. I have a promise of my own I have to keep." she informed him before she dropped the ball, giving it a firm twist as she did. The ball spun as it fell towards the ground.

Hikari's eyes never left Kirihara as she waited. When the ball was even with her hip, her racket snapped out in the blink of an eye as her right foot traveled in a semi-circle, her whole body moving into her serve like a pendulum. She felt the ball meet the racket and slide along the face before being hit off the tip of the racket.

With a resounding crack, the ball smacked the court just behind Kirihara before curving up and out, curving back in to hit the wall behind Kirihara hard. Kirihara rounded to stare at where the ball was rolling away from the wall.

He hadn't expected a serve that fast from a girl as small as Hikari. "15-0!" Everyone was shocked. Hikari hadn't even shown her own teammates the serve before. It was only recently that she had been able to perfect her control over the serve.

"You seem to be confused." she called out. Kirihara snapped back around to face her. Hikari was watching him as she turned another ball in her hand. "I may be a girl, but I'm not weak." she told him. Kirihara smirked at her.

"You know the thing about girls is when you crush them, their turn out to be very fragile." he replied as she moved back into the same position to serve again. "I'm only female in gender." she replied before hitting the same serve.

Kirihara watched the ball closely this time. This time the ball slammed down just his side of the net before curving out to his right. Kirihara move to return it when it suddenly curved upward going over his head to hit the court behind him and flying into the wall again.

"30-0." Kirihara turned to look at the ball again. There seemed to be a special kind of spin on the ball that depending on where it hit, caused the ball's path to curve several times before hitting the wall in almost the exact spot as the one before it.

Because of the constantly curving path and no way to tell where the serve would hit or which way it would bounce, the path was hard to predict. Not to mention the speed behind the serve. Until he could figure out how to return it, the girl would win her service game every time. And so the first game went.

"Game Seigaku, 1-0." Kirihara glared at the girl. "You seem angry." she stated as she watched him. "I'd apologize, but there is nothing for me to do so. You see I'd rather be cautious and keep my service games." she told him.

Kirihara glared at her. "And glaring will do nothing to help you return my serve." she added only serving to piss him off more. Oishi rubbed the back of his neck. "Leave it to Hika-chan to be as blunt and straight forward as usual." he said with a sheepish laugh.

"More like it looks like she's purposely trying to provoke him." Momo added. "Well if that's the case then she's doing a good job of it. He looks mad." Eiji said looking at Kirihara who was trying to glare holes into Hikari's cool, level headed front.

Despite the front all of her teammates knew she was being cautious, keeping sharp eyes glued to Kirihara. She wasn't about to let her guard down here.

It was Kirihara's serve now. The moment the ball was in his hand Hikari's weight shifted her body shifting lower as she went up on her tip toes. She was prepared for any kind of serve he could throw her way.

Her eyes widened as Kirihara tossed the ball. Hikari gripped her racket. There were several possible paths the ball could take from that point, but one was clear as day to her eyes. Just as his racket connected to with the ball Hikari darted to her left.

Kirihara's eyes went wide in shock but it was too late to change the path of the ball and she was already awaiting the arrival of the ball. The ball hit the court at her feet bouncing up like it was about to hit her knee. Hikari's feet split apart as she leaned back her racket coming forward in a scooping motion.

Kirihara rushed the net, as she turned the serve into a drop volley. Kirihara caught the ball easily lobbing it into the air, but he had simply played right into her trick. Kirihara looked up as the girl jumped into the air easily to smash the ball.

"15-0!" Hikari landed lightly on her feet. She turned to look at Kirihara finding that the boy was glaring at her with blood shot eyes. A small smile curved the ends of her mouth as she looked at him. "There's what I was looking for." she said successfully wiping the smirk off of Kirihara's face.

"Maybe now you'll stop be easy on me and play the game we're both here to play." she added turning away from him. Anger rolled off Kirihara like waves crashing onto a beach.

"So she was trying to provoke him." Momo said. "Leave it to Hika-chan." Eiji added. "She's trying to bait him into losing his cool. That way he gets careless and its easier to predict the path of his shots and serves." Fuji told them.

"That or she just likes seeing him angry and frustrated. More then likely it the latter." Fuji added. "Sometimes the way Hika-chan thinks is frightening." Eiji replied as Fuji chuckled. "Don't let her hear that." Momo replied.

But Hikari was too focused on her match to even bother trying to listen in on her sempais. Kirihara was about to give her a lot more trouble and she needed every bit of her focus to keep up with him. And just as she predicted, his speed and his power increased.

Hikari marked him step for step keeping the rally going so she could gauge him. Of course he still wasn't playing his best, but it was always good to gauge and re-gauge one's opponents. That would help keep her on guard.

Hikari searched his form intently. To a normal person there were no openings but with her sharper sense of vision she could see them. The tiny cracks that existed in his play. _Now where is the biggest crack, _she thought as she searched.

There! Hikari slid her right foot back brining her arm back. In a flowing, flawless stroke she swung her arm forward letting the ball slide half way along the face of her racket before sending it back along its way.

Kirihara froze as the ball flew towards his face. He stumbled back a step as the ball curved around him smacking down at his baseline. "30-0!" Kirihara turned to glare at Hikari looking all the part like he was pouting. Hikari didn't even flinch when he suddenly kicked the net in a fit of anger. "My, my, such bad manners. I'm sure your mother taught you better." Hikari remarked. "I'll crush you." Kirihara declared.

"Hey! If you do that again you'll be disqualified!" the ref yelled at him. "Oh its alright. He's just blowing off some steam." Hikari said drawing the ref's attention to her. Hikari gave him a brilliant, cute little smile complete with a small giggle.

The ref blushed at the cute look on the girl, which had only surprised Kirihara. "A-Alright." he told her with a nod before tuning on Kirihara once more angry. "But don't do it again." he told Kirihara firmly shaking a finger at him.

"Ok." Kirihara agreed turning his back on the net and Hikari, who turned her own back to the net as well. As soon as she turned away from the ref, Hikari's face was back to the serious expression she had worn the whole match.

"Really, Hika-chan could charm the holiest monk into committing every sin known to man." Fuji remarked. Hikari ignored the comment. When a person was the only daughter of two major companies, she learned to be charming. Her father had taught her that.

The thought of her father made Hikari falter, her resolve wavering just slight, for just a second. But a second was all Kirihara need to attack merciless. "I see an opening!" he called joyfully with a dark chuckle.

Hikari's eyes went wide as the ball smacked the court before slamming into right side of her chin with enough force to knock her off her feet and making her head smack the court before she rolled a few times, coming to a stop face down on the court, not moving as her racket skid away from her. "Hika-chan!"

END

Kyandi: And it's a cliff hanger! Man I love cliff hangers!

Hikari: Only when your writing them.

Kyandi: I still like them. And that's not completely true. I like them even when I don't write them.

Hikari: Why?

Kyandi: Without cliff hangers things get boring sometimes and then how are you suppose to keep yourself hooked?

Hikari: You're weird. Can we move on?

Kyandi: Oh right. Everyone please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Bye bye!


	27. Seigaku's Silver Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I bet all of you hated the cliff hanger!

Hikari: A lot of people do.

Kyandi: Sour puss.

Hikari: Whatever.

Kyandi: Anyway this chapter is a little shorter but I hope you enjoy!

Hikari: So please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 27 Seigaku's Silver Siren

Silence fell over the court. "Hika-chan!?" Eiji yelled leaning over the rail. Kirihara smirked as he looked at the prone body of the girl, her white hair spilled over the court around her. "And **this** is exactly why I didn't want my teammates in this match."

The smirk on Kirihara's face vanished as Hikari's voice sounded. Then she mover rolling over onto her back before sitting up, her hair falling in around her face to hide it. "Hika-chan you're alright!" Eiji cheered.

"Thank you so much Kikumaru-sempai. I so love the vote of confidence." Hikari remarked as she got to her feet popping her neck before walking over to her racket. When she stood back up she shoved her hair back out of her face. "I really need to cut my hair." she muttered as gasp rang out.

"Hika-chan!" Hikari looked up at her teammates. "What is it?" she asked. All of her teammates were staring at her. Already spreading up the right side of her face from her chin to half way up her cheek was a dark bruise.

From her teammates' point of view it looked horrible. Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma all pointed to their cheek. Hikari reached up and touched her cheek. "Its bruised isn't?" she asked. All of her teammates nodded. Hikari heaved a sigh.

"Lovely. Well its not like I didn't know this would happen." she muttered popping her neck again. "Miss Higarashi?" the ref asked, basically asking if she was good to continue.

Hikari gave him a bright smile. "I'm good to go." she told him flipping her racket before gripping the handle firmly. When she faced Kirihara over the net again, her serious expression was back in place. "That bastard! He's did that on purpose!" Momo yelled but Hikari ignored him.

Her eyes were set firmly on Kirihara. "I'm going to make you pay the price for letting this match go over thirteen minutes." Kirihara told her. "You can try, but I don't learn lessons well." Hikari replied. She reached up and knocked on her own head. "Too hard headed." she added. Kirihara smirked. "We'll see about that." he remarked.

As the match carried on, Kirihara took every chance he had to hit the girl. For the most part Hikari was barely able to dodge it by the time the score was 3-1 with Kirihara leading, she was covered in bruises from her legs to her face.

Despite the injures Hikari wasn't giving up. Hikari knew it was a trap when he hit a short cross shot. Just a trap to lure her closer to the net, but she wasn't going to give up a point and be called a coward. Hikari darted forward diving in to turn the shot into a lob.

Just as she thought, Kirihara was there waiting and slammed the ball into the side of her head knocking her back on her back. Kirihara smirked as he watched her. "You know, you'd think by now you'd be tired of hitting me." she remarked as she sat up draping her arm over on knee.

"Because its not doing anything except turning me black and blue." she told him managing to wipe the smirk off his face again. "Remember I said I'm too hard headed to learn a lesson." she added. Hikari got to her feet dusting herself off before picking up her racket.

Her whole body hurt at the moment. Her head was pounding from where the ball had hit her. Already her vision was starting to blur at the edge. This wasn't good. If she didn't finish the match soon, or if she took another hit to the head like that, then she was going to pass out. Kirihara smirked at her. "Hard to keep up with the match when your that injured." he remarked.

Hikari looked at him. "Who said anything about keeping up? I've just been killing time. Giving myself time to full grasp your playing style." she told him as she took the tennis ball in hand. "Now that I have, its just a matter of time." she added.

As the match continued the tide tipped considerably in Hikari's favor, with the girl continuing to receive injuries when she couldn't avoid it. "Game Seigaku! 4-3! Seigaku leads!" Hikari took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Calmly she set her eyes on Kirihara, blinking slightly as the color of his hair and skin changed. _This isn't good,_ Hikari thought. The speed and power of the match picked up again. Hikari had to focus her full attention on him.

Kirihara lobbed the ball into the air. Hikari dashed across the court, jumping into the air to hit the ball. But too late she noticed it was another one of Kirihara's tricks. As she fell backwards back towards to court Kirihara put all of his power behind the shot.

Hikari had just enough time to close her mouth before the ball hit her in the chin knocking her off balance and sending her crashing back to the group. With a loud crack Hikari landed on her right shoulder, her head smacking the ground.

The world around her spun as she tried to push herself up only to find her shoulder was dislocated. Hikari winced as she used her left arm to push herself into a sitting position. She didn't try to move from there. If she did it was going to hurt far more then she cared to think about.

Hikari met Ryuzaki's gaze. Blood was trickling down the side of her head, staining her white hair blood red. "Its dislocated isn't it?" Ryuzaki asked looking at her head. "It actually hurts a lot less then I thought a dislocated shoulder would." Hikari replied.

"Good grief, Higarashi!" Ryuzaki said slapping her hand to her face. "I got it. Its fine." Hikari said reaching up to grabbing her shoulder. "Hika-chan do-" Oishi cut off as Hikari yanked hard on her shoulder. With a sickening crack it popped back in. Hikari grit her teeth. "Alright that hurt." she muttered.

"Hika-chan why do you do things like that?" Oishi asked. "Because is grosses you out and amuses me." she answered getting to her feet. Hikari looked down at her shaky right hand. She wouldn't be able to grip her racket with it now.

"Can't pick up a racket can you?" Kirihara asked with a devil's smirk as he looked at her. Hikari looked at him. "Of course you would find this situation amusing. It isn't you in this current situation." she replied.

"If you can't pick up your racket then-" Hikari cut the ref off. "I apologize for interrupting you, but I do not believe I said I couldn't hold a racket." she told him as she walked over to her racket picking it up with her left hand. She settled the grip in her left hand. "For you see…I'm left handed." she added turning to look at Kirihara.

"You were taking liberties wit-" Hikari cut Kirihara off. "No I wasn't." she replied simply tapping her left shoulder with the racket as she turned back to her spot. Now it was time to get serious. She had ten minutes, at the most, to end the match.

Past that and she could serious risk the use of her left arm. Hikari turned the racket over in her hand as she looked at it. Finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've got to breath. Calm, steady, like an untouched lake. I won't be broken again." she said to herself before letting out the rest of her air.

When she opened her eyes there was no trace of doubt or uncertainty on her face. "Alright, give me your best." she told Kirihara her stance changing. It looked more like that of a dancer, her whole body held firm and graceful on her tip toes her racket held out to her left.

Kirihara smirked. From where she stood Hikari could hear the noise the tennis ball made as he squeezed it with his knuckles before he tossed it into the air. _So its his Knuckle Serve, _she thought as she watched his racket come down.

Her eyes scanned his body searching for the smallest, slightest movement of muscle that would tell her how the ball would bounce. Then she found it in the way the muscles of his arm moved, the way the muscles of his shoulders bunched.

He was aiming for her face but she could cut it off before it had the chance to hit her. She had to be correct or it would hit her and it would more then likely be lights out for her. As the ball hit the racket Hikari stepped out with her left foot placing it carefully like a balleria.

In a quick shift of her weight she spun on the spot before bolting to the side looking like an elegant white whirl wind. As the ball smacked the court, spun, and shot back up Hikari's racket flashed out of the whirlwind catching the ball as it flew for her face.

Hikari shifted her weight from one foot to the other before snapping the ball back at Kirihara. Fearing the ball was going to hit him in the face, Kirihara ducked letting the ball fly over his head and hit just inside his baseline.

"15-0!" Kirihara stared at Hikari. Her style had completely changed. It was more graceful, like a dancer on the court. She was able to keep up with him more as the game went on, twirling and moving about the court.

"As I've said before," Inui told his teammates as they watched, the Rikkai Dai team listening in on the conversation. "Her strength isn't in her power, her speed, or any trick or trump card she could pull out. Her strength is being able to read her opponent like a book. With her eyes she can read the smallest of movement in a person's body and use that to tell what their going to do." Inui said as he watched Hikari.

"She is able to focus solely on her opponent, pushing aside pain, weariness, faituge, and plain tiredness and analize the situation with a calm and level head. She focuses so much that nothing could possibly break it. Not even a hit to the head." Iuni added.

"It's a bit frightening to think about it but to Hika-chan's eyes, a person is an open book just laying there for her to read." Fuji added. "But she's pushing herself too far!" Oishi said. "I don't see how she's still going with all the injuries she has." Momo added. Ryoma chuckled. "Cause she's stubborn just like sempai."

All of the boys looked at Ryoma, thought they couldn't argue. They girl was stubborn, taking all Kirihara gave her and giving it back. The two went back in forth, Kirihara refusing to submit to the girl. Hikari was pushing her luck.

Every minute she spent her left arm would start to hurt. Her teammates cheered loudly for her, cheering her on. She was pushing her luck and she knew it but she couldn't lose. She couldn't let her team and Tezuka down.

She had promised Tezuka that she would do everything in her might to help their team win. If she couldn't even do this much then she was no use to her team. She had promised her father she'd win her matches and she had promised Tezuka.

She would not let them down even if her life depended on it. She refused to. And she wouldn't not if she could help it. She owed it to them to give it her all and then give it more.

Breathing heavily Kirihara stared at Hikari over the net. Hikari, blood soaking the collar of her jersey and painting the side of her face and her hair red, stared back. Both were ready to collapse and Hikari hurt all over. She felt like her body was about to give. Her legs shook and her arm hurt. Silence had fallen over the court as the call was announced. "Game set and match to…"

END

Kyandi: Hehehehe! Another cliff hanger!

Hikari: You'll have to forgive Kyandi-sama. She has a fever at the moment and its kind of cooking her brain.

Kyandi: Its not that bad!

Hikari: You spent three hours on one short three sentence paragraph.

Kyandi:…Well sorry. Its not my fault I'm sick.

Hikari: Off to bed, I'll finish up here.

Kyandi: Okay. Night everyone!

Hikari: Well please enjoy and review and I'll make sure Hikari feels better tomorrow so she can post another chapter. Bye!


	28. Champions

Kyandi: Hey everyone! Sorry for putting through two cliff hangers in a row. I wasn't feeling too well.

Hikari: She's feeling way better today.

Kyandi: Yes I am. I felt so good today when I woke up that I have the next two chapters after this one ready to go.

Hikari: We'll try to get all of them up today before the day is over.

Kyandi: Yes we will!

Hikari: So we'll move on for now.

Kyandi: Exactly so please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 28 Champions!

Silence reined over the courts both sides shocked at the outcome of the match. No one moved or made a sound. Finally a loud cheer went up from Seigaku as the winner was announced. "Game set and match to Seigaku's Higarashi! 7-5!"

A smile broke across Hikari's face as her teammates began to chant the nickname Fuji had given her. "Silver Siren! Silver Siren!" rang out over the court. Hikari couldn't help herself. She threw her left arm in the air, her racket thrust into the air, in a cheer of her own. "**YES**!" she cheered.

But the cheer itself was an act that she probably should have reframed from doing because as soon as she did her world tipped over, spinning around her, and she collapsed back onto her back her legs basically just giving out on her.

It was just like her knees basically decided to buckle on her and sent her falling backwards onto her back where she just laid her limbs sprawled out around her. Her racket hit the court with a clack when she dropped it.

All of her teammates instantly stopped cheering as Taka and Oishi vaulted over the rail to run to their teammate. But they didn't even get to step on court before Hikari started laughing. It was a loud, cheerful sort of sound.

She was basically laughing with all her heart as she lay there unable to stand up again. Both Oishi and Taka heaved a sigh relieved. At least she was still conscious if nothing else. "That was the best match I've had in a while!" Hikari exclaimed cheerfully for everyone to hear. Oishi and Taka hurried to Hikari, kneeling next to her.

"He pulverized you, Hika-chan. You're a bloody mess and you can't even stand you're so tired. How can that be your best match? It wiped you out." Oishi asked as he looked her over checking all of her injuries the best he could.

"That's why it's my best. Because it was fun…challenging." Hikari replied with a big smile on her face. Oishi smiled at her. "Taka, can you carry her?" Oishi asked. Taka nodded, leaning down to carefully pick the girl up.

Oishi followed Taka as he carried Hikari back to their teammates. "Wait Kawamura-sempai." The Rikkai Dai players looked up as Taka carried Hikari over to them her eyes focused on Kirihara. Kirihara eyed her as she held out her left hand.

"You are very talented, Kirihara-san. I can not deny that. But tennis is not meant to breed hate, nor is a racket meant to be used to harm others. Though I do not approve of using your racket to harm another, I would love for another chance to have a match with you." she said seriously.

Kirihara stared at her for a moment before taking her hand in his. "You're a strange girl." he declared. Hikari smiled. "It's never fun to be normal, Kirihara-san. Not when you can be abnormal in any way you want and be happy." she told him.

Hikari released his hand. "Thank you for the match." she added before Taka carried her off. "Taka take her to the medic station. I'll call her uncle." Ryuzaki told Taka. "You've got to be kidding! He'll kill me for the state I'm in." Hikari complained as Taka carried her up the stairs.

"He's your personal doctor, Higarashi. He needs to be the one to look you over or he'll have all of our heads. I'd rather keeps my team in one piece." Ryuzaki told her. "Chickens." Hikari muttered to herself but then she saw Ryoma.

"Kawamura-sempai, just a second." she told her sempai who stopped to let her talk to Ryoma. Ryoma looked up at Hikari. "Its up to you now Echizen-san. I did my part so do your's." she told him. Ryoma smirked at her.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun." he told her. "And fun it is." Hikari replied. "Besides," Hikari looked up at Ryoma. "You're the one that put me in this spot. Don't trust your own predictions?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

"You wish I would second guess myself." she replied. "Then that would actually give you a chance to beat me." she added playfully holding out her fist. "To Nationals." she said. Ryoma tapped his fist against hers.

"To Nationals." he agreed. Hikari nodded. "Now I get to go get my ear nagged off. Looks like my fun is over." she said with a sigh. Ryoma smirked as Taka carried her off. "I'll go with them." Fuji said before he followed Taka and Hikari up the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ow! That hurt uncle." Hikari told her uncle he yanked her right shoulder back working it properly back into place after having to snap it back out of joint to fix it. "Well if you had let the medics relocated it instead of doing it yourself, I wouldn't be doing this." Tsuzuki told his niece.

Fuji and Taka were standing in the back ground watching as the older man saw to all of his niece's injuries. Already she had bandages wrapped around her head and more over the several bruises on her face and chin. More bandages were wrapped around her right leg and parts of her right arm.

At the moment her uncle was strapping her right arm into a brace so she couldn't move it before settling the limb into a sling. "How long did you play with your left arm?" Tsuzuki asked as he adjusted the strap on the sling.

"Under ten minutes, like you said." she replied. "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times. You have to be more considerate of your own limits." Tsuzuki told her. "Limits are boundaries and I will not be contained, uncle." Hikari replied.

Tsuzuki looked at his niece as Fuji kept his laugh to himself. "You are a very stubborn girl. Just like your mother." Tsuzuki told her firmly. "I will take that as a compliment, uncle. Just remember…she was your sister." Hikari replied.

Tsuzuki gave his niece a hard stare but Hikari just smiled at him, tilting her head to the side for effect. Tsuzuki stared at her for a moment before leaning forward to point his pencil at her. "I regret the day my brother-in-law taught you that charm trick of your's." he told her.

"What ever do you mean, uncle?" she asked adding a small giggle to the effect. Taka and Fuji looked at each other. They had to admit the girl was good when it came to looking more innocent then what she really was.

Tsuzuki turned away from her snapping his bag shut hard after putting his supplied back into it. "You know exactly what I mean." he said over his shoulder. "Perhaps I do. Can I go back to my team now?" she asked.

Tsuzuki looked back at her. "Fine but you are going to stop by my office tomorrow so we can give you a full check up." he told her. "Yes sir." Hikari replied getting to her feet. Hikari leaned down and gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you uncle." she told him before taking off with her sempais. "Should you really be walking around so soon?" Taka asked. "I'm fine now. It was just the excitement getting to my head." she told them.

"We need to hurry and get back and see how Echizen-san is doing." she added before taking off running leaving her teammates behind. "Hika-chan you shouldn't be running!" Taka called after her as he and Fuji followed.

When Hikari arrived back at the court, Fuji and Taka behind her she flew past those still watching the match and down the stairs to where the rest of her team was. Hikari took in the situation quickly. "Echizen-san!" she called out.

Ryoma turned to look at her as all attention shifted to her, many people surprised to see her condition and to see her back on her feet. "If you lose this match, I swear I will kick your butt!" she told him with a smile on her face.

Ryoma stared at her. "Now get up….Or do you want to be second rate next to me?" she asked her smile turning into a smirk. Ryoma gave a short chuckle as he smirked back. "Second rate to you? Not a chance." he told her as he got to his feet. "That's what I was hoping for." Hikari muttered.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari was holding her breath. She hadn't even realized she was doing so until the final call sounded over the court. "Game set won by Seigaku's Echizen! 7-5!" Hikari like the rest of her team let out a cheer. "We won!" Hikari suddenly found herself before scooped up around the waist by Momo.

"Momoshiro-sempai! Put me down!" Hikari exclaimed though she couldn't help but laugh as he spun her around before throwing her into the fray with the rest of their teammates. When finally she found herself on her feet again she stepped back to watch them celebrate.

"Seigaku!" Hikari turned to find Sanada and the rest of his team across the net watching them. "We will defeat you guys at the Nationals! The Nationals won't be easy!" Sanada yelled at them his team firmly baking him.

Hikari smiled. "Don't you know, Sanada-san…If its easy it isn't fun." Hikari told him. "But don't expect it easy from us either." she added. Hikari could just make out the slight smile on Sanada's face. "At least win until we face each other again!" he added.

Hikari smiled as Oishi gave a firm nod showing he understood. "You really would have been a wonderful team to join. It makes me a little sad that I over looked your team when I chose mine." she said a sort of sad smile on her face. The seven boys stared as she bowed politely to them before joining her team to line up for the award ceremony.

She couldn't help but be a little prideful as her team was awarded the championship. When everyone split up Hikari went back to grab her bag. "What did you mean?" Hikari turned her bag handing from her left shoulder to face Sanada and his team.

"About what exactly?" she asked as she readjusted the strap of her bag on her left shoulder. "You know what." Sanada replied sternly. "I'm not a mind reader, Sanada-san. I only read body movements and body language. Completely different from mind reading." she replied.

Sanada only stared at her as if waiting for a reply and as if she hadn't said anything. Hikari sighed to herself. "Are you talking about what I said about over looking your team?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Sanada nodded.

Hikari ran her left hand through her hair careful of the bandages there. "I spent a total of a year and a half researching the strongest Jr. High teams in Japan. I spent an entire year on Rikkai Dai." she told him managing to shock them all and make Marui pop his bubblegum bubble.

"But in the end it came down to two schools. I had to chose either Rikkai Dai or Seigaku. I chose the school I did for a couple of very good reasons." she added. "Which are?" Marui asked leaning around Sanada to look at her.

"One, I want to play against the best, the strongest. You were already reining champions. To be the best I have to defeat the best. I wasn't going to be able to play the match I want to against any of you if I was on the same team." she replied.

"Two, Seigaku has something your team lacks at this moment. Something I crave." Hikari added. "And what's that?" Niou asked. Hikari thought for a moment. "Its hard to explain really because what may make sense in my head could be completely wrong in your's. I suppose the closest thing to describing it that they have a certain fire that you lack at this moment." she replied.

Sanada raised an eyebrow making her smile. "The final reason is a very simple one really." Hikari added with a one shoulder shrug. "Seigaku was the same school my mother went to and my mother was the one to teach me to play and love tennis." she finished.

"Its true that sometimes I feel sad about my choice, but I wouldn't change it." she added. "If I hadn't chose the path I had, then I wouldn't have had the best match I've had in a long while, which I had today." she added.

Kirihara rubbed at his nose refusing to look at the girl. "Any other question? I'm pretty sure the questions, "Why as a girl are you playing with males" and "Aren't you worried about being injured" are floating around in your mind, somewhere." she added.

"Well they are logical questions." Yagyuu agreed. "Well as you can see by looking at my current condition, no I am not worried about injuries. Pain is just an acutely unpleasant and discomforting physical experience. You can stop the pain with a strong enough will." she told them. "As for the first question…" Hikari tilted her head as she thought about how to word the answer.

"I suppose you could say I like a challenge. One you can't find playing against females. Not to mention that I like defeating males. Their reactions are a lot more amusing then that of females. Even if I lose I always learn something new." she said with a smirk.

"Hika-chan come on!" Oishi yelled. "Coming!" Hikari called back. Hikari looked up at Sanada. "I look forward to facing all of you again in Nationals." she said with a bow of her head as she turned to walk away.

"Oh!" Hikari turned back to look at them. "Another reason and probably the most important reason behind why I play with males is simply…because I can." she told them pausing before nodding firmly as if agreeing with herself.

She turned to leave when Kirihara spoke. "Hiri-chan…" Hikari turned back a questioning look on her face as she looked at him. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Can I call you Hiri-chan?" he asked not looking at her as he spoke.

For a moment Hikari stared at him, like she was going to say no, before a brilliant smile lit her face. "Of course you can. You all can if you wish." she told him before giving them a wave and heading off to meet up with her teammates.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari heaved a sigh as she flopped back onto her mattress glad to finally be home in the quietness of her room. She was so tired. Every muscle in her body protested even lifting a single finger. After celebrating with her teammates she had come home to another one set up by her brothers.

Hikari smiled to herself as her thoughts drifted to the younger ones of her brothers who were passed out down stairs on couches and in Shunsuke's case, a table. Excited for their sister and her team and their championship victory they had partied themselves into a caffeine induced heavy sleep.

Hikari was sure they were going to have headaches in the morning for sure just from the way some of them were sprawled out around the living room now snorting their heads off. She and Haruhi had just left them there.

Hikari reached up and rubbed her right shoulder. In her mind, to win the championship, it had been a small injury, totally worth it. One she would take again if it meant helping her teammates reach their dream goal.

A small buzzing had Hikari groaning as she pushed herself into a sitting position to answer her phone. "Hello?" she asked. "**Hello Higarashi.**" Hikari smiled as she heard Tezuka's voice. "I assume Oishi-fukubuchou called you." she said.

"**Yes. How is the shoulder?**" he asked. "My uncle said it'll be just fine with some rest. Needless to say I won't be using my right arm for a while I want to keep it in good form." she answered. "**You did a good job Higarashi.**" he told her.

Hikari grinned to herself. "Well I did promise you didn't I? I told you that as long as winning Nationals is your's and the other sempais' dream, I will do everything I can to help it come true." she told him. The other end was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"**Thank you Higarashi.**" he told her. "There's no need to thank me Tezuka-buchou. Compared to everything you've done for me, this is only a tiny thing. And I do it because you're not only my captain, but my friend." she told him.

On the other end of the line, Tezuka couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips when he heard her say that. "**Get some rest Higarashi. You've earned it.**" he told her. "And you too Tezuka-buchou." she replied.

Before he could hang up, Hikari stopped him. "Tezuka-buchou." Tezuka paused. "**Yes?**" he asked. Hikari was quiet for a moment before she replied her tone honest and earnest. "Come home soon. Everyone misses you." she told him.

The tone of her voice adding a silent, _I miss you_, to the end. "**I will be back soon. Good night Higarashi.**" Tezuka told her. "Good night Tezuka-buchou. Sweet dreams." she replied before hanging up.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! Man I feel soooooooooo much better today!

Hikari: Good. I have to admit that was a cute ending.

Kyandi: I thought so. I so wanted to spaz writing it!

Hikari: Spaz later.

Kyandi: You're right. For now I have two other chapters to prepare and put up.

Hikari: So we'll go for now.

Kyandi: Review and enjoy!

Hikari: Bye!


	29. Slapping Is Too Girly

Kyandi: Alright here's the next chapter!

Hikari: Told you it wouldn't take too long. She's in over drive with this story.

Kyandi: I'll take that as a compliment thank you!

Hikari: If you do that just proves how weird you are.

Kyandi: I'm not going to let you make me feel bad. I'm in too good of a mood.

Hikari: Fine. Then can we get on with this?

Kyandi: Yes ma'am we can!

Hikari: Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old.

Kyandi: How do you think I feel?

Hikari: Older?

Kyandi: Haha, very funny.

Hikari: I thought it was.

Kyandi: Anyway please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 29 Slapping Is Too Girly

"The ocean!" Eiji, Momo, and Taka dived right into the water, Hikari watching from beside Ryuzaki. She was finally out of the silly sling, all of her injuries healing nicely with the help of her uncle. "I'm going to go change." Hikari told Ryuzaki.

"Right, don't take too long." Ryuzaki told her. Hikari nodded. She turned and took off to change. She had waited until they arrived simply because she didn't want to ride the train in her swim suit. Something about that was just creepy to her.

When she came back she found that her team had met up with Rokkaku's and the boys were all excitedly talking about beach volleyball. "Sounds like fun!" Hikari said happily making the boys turn to greet her. Half of them froze.

Many stared openly at her. To them, the Hikari that usually walked around in either her school uniform or baggy clothes, looked stunning in a silver bikini with blue butterflies. Over it she wore a pair of short black shorts and a sleeveless black hoodie.

Instead of her usual bandages over her left arm and leg today she wore coverings that looked like they had been cut out of a wet suit. Despite her team knowing about what lay under her bandages she still didn't like people staring at the scars.

None the less it was still very easy for them to see the girl's naturally slim and small built. Hikari raised one eye brow at them. "Apparently many of you seem to keep forgetting that I'm female." she remarked. All of the boys gathered their wits about them.

"Ka-chan you're really small!" Aoi said. Hikari blinked as she looked down at herself. "Is something wrong with that?" she asked confused. Aoi's teammates teamed up on him tell him to think before he talked.

"Nothing's wrong with it Ka-chan! I think what he meant to say is that you're awfully thin even for a girl your size and age! Though there's nothing wrong about that!" Saeki corrected for his captain. It was clear that the boy was nervous.

Hikari jammed her hands into her pocket. "I'm on a strict diet. I won't eat anything if its not on my daily menu. Except for water, the same is true for drinks." she told him. "Anyway if I knew my size was going to be the main topic today, I wouldn't have changed." she added.

"No, no! Its fine, really!" Saeki told her looking a little nervous more nervous as she played with him. Hikari gave a small laugh. "I was only pulling your leg, Saeki-san! Don't take it so seriously." she told him. Saeki rubbed his neck.

"It really doesn't matter to me. My weight and size is part of my tennis. I'm not shy about it. So don't sweat it so much." she added giving him a reassuring tap on the arm. "Higarashi you're keeping score!" Ryuzaki called.

"Right!" Hikari said turning to walk away. "Why aren't you playing?" several of the boys asked. "In case all of you have forgotten I'm still recovering from a shoulder injury." Hikari told them before she dropped to in the sand next to the score board.

She didn't mind sitting out. It was fun to watch the boys as they had fun. Even if half of them passed out from Inui's Juice and those who were beat by Ryuzaki and Rokkaku's coach were sit on. "You have them scared, Ryuzaki-sensei!" she said smiling up at her coach who smiled back.

It was really funny to watch the boys try their hardest to win and not have to drink Inui's juice. When Saeki and Fuji lost Hikari gave a fake pout. "Aw! What a shame. Saeki-san and Fuji-sempai were my favorites team-up." she said.

"I'll win for you Ka-chan!" Aoi told her taking one of her hands into his. Hikari looked at him giving him a smile before turning back to watch the match starting which was between Inui and Kisarazu and Ryoma and Aoi.

When Inui jumped to let the ball knock him out Hikari was not expecting Kisarazu to reach up to pull him back down only to pull Inui's swim trunks off. Ryuzaki, who was standing next to Hikari, instantly popped a hand over Hikari's eyes, the old Rokkaku coach doing the same from the other side.

"Alright, now that was something I did **not** need to see." she said. "You alright?" Ryuzaki asked when she and the old man finally removed their hands but only once Inui had his trunks back on. "Thankfully I have brothers, so that wasn't completely mentally scaring." Hikari replied. Ryuzaki pat her shoulder before going to play the final match against Ryoma and Aoi.

The two elders would have won if a zombie Oishi hadn't scared Ryuzaki, followed by the others who had drank the juice started acting like zombies. Aoi and Ryoma watched with slightly freaked out expressions from either side of Hikari who was covering a laugh with a hand.

"Wasn't today just fun?" Hikari asked the two remaining boys who looked down at her with a weird look, like she was crazy. "Yeah….fun." they agreed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Thanks for coming with me Kaido-sempai." Hikari said looking up at Kaido who was walking beside her. When she had told he second year that she had tickets for the finals of the men's pro ABC open and had offered him one, he had agreed to come with her.

Hikari just didn't want to come all the way out there by herself and Kaido was the first of her teammates that she had run into. Kaido only let out his hiss like exhale. "There's our seats." Hikari told him pointing to the two seats just off the stairs. Hikari slipped into her seat, letting Kaido have the aisle seat.

"Hey did you hear? Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Jr, High, the defending National champions for two straight years, lost in Kantou!" Hikari and Kaido looked up as the loud voice reached their ears. "And the player that played in singles 2 against their Second Year Ace, was a little girl at that!" another added.

Kaido looked over his shoulder at the boys behind them. "The champions Rikkai are so lame! Gyahaha! Looks like they really are last year's news!" one boy said cheerfully with a laugh.

"Where's this Seigaku from? I've never even heard of them! Must be pretty lame to have a girl as a player." another added. Hikari didn't mind them saying that. It wasn't like she hadn't heard it all once before.

Heck she had even heard some of the same put downs from her own teammates when she had first joined. It was just talk and therefore really didn't bother her too much.

It was the next part that started getting under her skin. "Oh yeah, it seems that Rikkai's captain, Yukimura, had some kind of disease and couldn't play!" one said. "I hope his condition keeps on getting worse." another said.

"Besides, aren't diseases quite common nowadays?" the first asked. "Exactly! You've gotten the disease too!" the second added. Alright that was the last straw. Hikari hated cowards who talked bad about others when they were there.

Especially those to wished harm on another for their own gain. She was on her feet in an instant turning on the two, but Kaido was just as fast to react as her, hitting one of the males while Hikari effectively knocked another off his feet by sweeping his feet out from under him.

"Urk, who is this guy!? And what's with the girl!?" the two asked. "Are they from Rikkai?" the other asked. Kaido cracked his knuckles while Hikari crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, you two want to get it on!?" one asked.

"Their pissed 'cause we were badmouthing their school's weak ass captain!" one said. "But letting such a junkie bastard on to the team and a crazy ass fan girl…the champions Rikkai have really fall-" the boy was shut up when Hikari slammed a hand up into his chin knocking him back onto his butt.

She would _**NOT**_ let them talk bad about her sempai as well. It was bad enough that he had spoken ill of one of the Jr. High league's best players, but she absolutely would not allow someone to speak bad about one of her sempais.

Hikari shook her hand as she looked down at him. "Say it again. By Kami-sama, I dare you! I don't usually condone violence but so help me you say it again and I will." she told him darkly glaring at him with icy silver eyes as Kaido waited behind her, just waiting for her to move out of the way so he could beat the crap out of them.

The boy smiled up at her. "Weak ass captain. Or was it because I called him a junkie bastard?" he said. Hikari didn't even have time to react when one of the boys grabbed her by the wrist yanking her back before wrapping one arm around her so that his forearm was pressed to her throat.

Kaido snapped jumping forward to grab the boy when another grabbed him and flipped him into a wall. "Kaido-sempai!" Hikari pulled against the guy's grip on her but he only pressed his forearm harder over her throat keeping her in place.

Hikari tried to punch the boy holding her in the chin but it didn't seem to faze him. Kaido stood up to attack the boy again when another voice sounded. "Stop this at once!" Hikari turned. "Yagyuu-san?" she asked seeing him.

Yagyuu looked in her direction firmly eyeing the boys holding her before turning back to the man boys. "You guys are the champions from the Toukai District, Muri Ga Oka Jr. High, I presume. Do you guys want to be suspended form the National tournament?" Yagyuu asked.

The boys didn't reply to the subtle threat. "This person is not a player from Rikkai. Nor is the girl a fan girl from Rikkai. They are both regular members of the Kantou championship team, Seigaku." Yagyuu added.

"And I do not believe the lady appreciates you being so close to her. I do believe her punching you with a hand that already has broken fingers was sign of that enough." Yagyuu added gesturing to Hikari. The boy holding her looked down at her. "I suggest you let go of her before she feels inclined to do so again." Yagyuu told him.

"I already do feel inclined, Yagyuu-san, but it won't be his face, I punch this time." Hikari told him before she elbowed the boy behind her in the groan, making the boy release her and drop to the ground with a groan.

Hikari retreated to Kaido's side as Yagyuu continued to talk. "In any case, it seems that there has been a misunderstanding on both sides. For that I apologize…" One of the boys, probably the leader smiled. "Its alright. Lets just settle this with a tennis match. If we win she gets to come with me." he said.

From the looks of it neither Kaido nor Yagyuu were happy with the terms for both stepped up to block her from view. "You aren't honestly going to do this are you?" she asked the two. Both looked back at her. Yeah….they were. Lovely, just lovely. Exactly what she needed to end the day…another match gambling her relationship status.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari glared at the boys watching her as she rubbed the knuckles of her right hand. She should have punched with the left. She wished Yagyuu and Kaido would hurry up. Finally when both showed up, Hikari eyed the two, both of them giving her a look that said not to say a word.

The two had switched places. Fine with her. Hikari didn't mind playing along at all, especially since the boys challenging them had a scout with them anyway. Hikari herself was more then happy to sit there and add to her own data on the two. She pulled her data log out of her bag and popped it open in her hands instantly starting to write as the two played.

_Inui-sempai will be jealous,_ she thought as she wrote. She wasn't surprised when Yagyuu and Kaido won. The difference in level was just too painfully clear. "Not bad! As expected of Kantou, even though you guys are still going down! We'll quietly withdraw today." one of the boys said.

_Only because you have the data you think you want,_ Hikari thought as she closed her own data log. Hikari watched the boys leave the leader eyeing her as he passed. When they were gone she turned to Yagyuu and Kaido.

"Those…._**gentlemen**_…are the data gathering team for Muri Ga Oka Jr. High. They are a very annoying school who have established quiet a reputation for themselves at the Nationals." Hikari said as he read from her book.

"I'm not surprised that you two decided to switch places for this." she added looking at the two as Yagyuu pulled the bandana off his head and Kaido handed him back his glasses. "Though the Laser Beam was far slower then normal and the Boomerang was outside the Singles court. Something uncommon for the originals." she added. Kaido looked at her.

"Where you collecting data the whole time!?" he asked her. "Naturally." Hikari replied snapping the book closed. "Inui-sempai would be jealous. I wonder what he would give for data like this." she added with a charming little smile. Kaido let another one of his hiss like exhales. "Turn around so we can switch uniforms." Kaido told her.

"Right, right. Its not like I haven't seen half naked males before. I do just have seven brothers." Hikari replied as she turned her back to them so they could switch. When they were done Hikari turned back. "We best be getting back Kaido-sempai. I think I manage to break my fingers all over again." she told him.

Kaido shook his head at her as he walked over to her. "Why did you punch him then?" Kaido asked her. "If your suggesting I should have slapped him instead then don't. I don't slap, Kaido-sempai. It's too girly." she told him before turning to Yagyuu.

"Thank you for your assistance, Yagyuu-san. I really appreciate it." Hikari told him with a polite bow of the head. "Sorry to cause you any trouble." she added. Hikari and Kaido turned to leave when they heard him speak again.

"Kaido-kun, Hiri-chan…" Both Seigaku players turned back. "Yukimura…his surgery was successful. He is currently undergoing intense rehabilitation. Thanks…for what you two did back there." Yagyuu said holding out his hand.

Hikari smiled as Kaido shook his hand. "Our pleasure." Hikari told him, reaching up to place a small kiss on his cheek. "And again thank you for your help." she add with a smile as he readjusted his glasses a light blush painting his cheeks.

"Do **not** tell Niou-san about that." she told him meaning the kiss. "I doubt I nor you would ever hear the end of it if he found out." she added sternly. Silence fell over the three as they thought about what the Trickster might do. "Agreed." Yagyuu said quickly.

END

Kyandi: Alright all done for this chapter!

Hikari: Though now she has a question for you.

Kyandi: I know a few of you agree with the Hikari/Tezuka couple but it makes me wonder if any of you think she'd do better with another guy.

Hikari: So the question is do any of you think Hikari should be paired with someone else?

Kyandi: You can leave a review saying so or you can send me a message either way. I'm just curious.

Hikari: So while we leave you to answer that we'll move on to getting the next chapter ready.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review.

Hikari: Bye bye!


	30. He's Cocky I'm Confident

Kyandi: Hehehe!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama is still laughing from a review she got.

Kyandi: My mother read the review and started singing "Yagyuu and Hikari sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!". It only made me laugh more!

Hikari: It was one kiss on the cheek! Jeez!

Kyandi: Its still funny!

Hikari: So glad everyone finds my relationship issues so funny.

Kyandi: You should be. Now lets continue on.

Hikari: Yeah sure. Please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 30 He's Cocky, I'm Confident

"Its incredible. I've never seen so many scouting teams and data collectors before." Inui told Fuji. "That just shows that people are starting to pay attention to us." Fuji replied. "Though there is one person their paying more attention to and she doesn't seem too happy about it." Fuji added turning to look over at Hikari.

The girl was observing practice, once again not practicing where scouts could see. But now that everyone knew she was a girl she could walk around freely in her regular's uniform without the hat and glasses. From the way she was trying to keep her back to most of the scouts she wasn't too keen on being center of people's attention like that.

In fact her back was ridge, her shoulders drawn back. She looked like a string drawn to tight, about to break under the pressure it was under. Fuji could swear she was close to snapping every time the flash of a camera went off announcing that one of the scouts had just taken a picture of her.

Every time a flash went off announcing her picture being taken, she would flinch and grip her fist tighter at her sides like she was ready to punch someone's lights out. Only her lady like manners were keeping her from throwing things at the scouts.

Then there were the few scouts who were obviously only fans of Hikari and were taking pictures for personal pleasure. "She's so cute!" and "She has a great figure!" would reach their ears every now and then.

Fuji knew that Hikari had to hear it as well. The girl wasn't deaf. "She's been getting a lot of attention as well. And she seems to have a lot of male fans lately too. And a lot of them are from other schools, even high schools, looking to scout her to their teams if she can keep playing as she did again Kirihara." Fuji added.

"That's really no surprise either…since we did beat the defending national champions, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. And since Hika-chan is the first girl to ever enter a boys team and beat a nationally rank player like Kirihara. To find a girl of her size and age capable of that feat, its only natural for others to take interest in her." Inui replied.

"Its not just her tennis skill, Inui. Hika-chan really is a very pretty girl. Even I am surprised that she doesn't have a boyfriend." Fuji told him. "If we don't watch it, there could be a chance that we could lose her to another team." he added.

The two boys looked over at Hikari. It was clear the girl was close to losing her cool and snapping her back so taunt it look like it would break. Another few flashes from cameras was all it took for Hikari to snap if not completely.

"That's it! Get out of here if you're going to be flashing those cameras and blinding our players! If you are here only to take photos of me then I ask you to leave immediately!" she snapped at the scouts. "If I see another flash I will personally escort you off school grounds!" she added.

Several of the scouts took off running the moment she snapped at them, many others sat aside their cameras for video recorders thinking it better not to push their luck. "Thank you!" Hikari added turning away from them.

"I don't think we really have to worry about it." Inui replied as Fuji chuckled. "And so she finally snapped. I guess even Hika-chan loses her cool every now and then." Eiji said popping up beside Fuji and Inui.

"It would seem so. I guess our little Silver Siren doesn't like cameras." Fuji replied with a smile. Hikari turned to the three, giving them an icy glare. "No this little Silver Siren, doesn't like people talking about her like she can't hear them." she retorted.

"I think I'm going to go back to practice now!" Eiji said quickly taking off fast, Inui right behind him. Fuji chuckled as he followed at a slower pace.

-0-0-0-0-

"So her name is Kotoha-chan. She sure is cute!" Eiji said watching Ryoma's shadow of the day leave as she waved back at Ryoma. "That Echizen sure showed us up." Oishi said. "I wonder if she will come again tomorrow." he added.

"She won't be coming back again." Ryoma told them. "Huh? Why?" Momo asked clearly confused. "She's a scout." Hikari answered as she walked by flipping through her book as she walked though she wasn't really looking for anything particular.

"A manager from another team here looking for Echizen-san's weaknesses." she told them as she closed her book with a snap, an action that had become common for the girl.

"That's all. Its actually a clever little plan that probably would have worked…with any other male but Echizen-san. He doesn't understand seduction even when it bites him in the butt." Hikari added before looking at Ryoma.

"You faked some right?" she asked him. "I noticed the difference in your back handed volley. Normally you wouldn't have missed a shot a like that one." she added. Ryoma looked at her before tugging down his cap.

"If you already know then why do you ask?" he asked her though his expression said he didn't really care to know the answer. "For my own amusement. Any other questions?" Hikari replied. Ryoma shook his head.

"Oh yeah, Hika-chan had guys drooling all over her today and she scared half of them away!" Eiji said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Hikari's shoulders. "Sorry, but any male that can be scared off by being snapped at once and has to stand in a bush and sneak pictures of me for their own personal pleasure, doesn't appeal to me." Hikari told him.

"Then what does?" Eiji and Momo asked thinking they might actually get a straight answer out of the girl for once. "Hitting the two of you in the head. That is what appeals to me." she told them a perfectly serious look on her face as she looked at them. Both stepped away from her as the others laughed.

-0-0-0-0-

"So this is the place that Momo-sempai told us to check out?" Ryoma asked looking up at the large stadium. "Apparently so." Hikari replied as she looked around herself. "Heh…not bad." Ryoma remarked.

"No not at all." Hikari agreed. "Come on, lets check out the inside." Hikari suggested as she lead the way into the tunnel that lead them inside. "So this is where Nationals will be held?" Ryoma asked as they came out the tunnel inside the stadium.

"Yeah. Should be really fun." Hikari said looking around as she twirled her finger into her rattail which was hanging over her shoulder. "Looking forward to it?" Ryoma asked her as he scanned the large stadium.

"Oh you know it." she replied. "Hey!" Hikari and Ryoma looked up as someone across the court in the opposite stands yelled at them. "Who is that guy?" Ryoma asked as he and Hikari stared at the hopping boy.

"Um…a hyper active monkey hybrid?" Hikari replied raising an eyebrow. Ryoma smiled though it quickly vanished when more boys showed up that seemed to know the monkey-boy. Suddenly their attention was fixed on Ryoma and Hikari.

"Hey, Koharu, that kid wearing the Fila cap…!" Yuuji said looking at them. "Isn't that the guy Kenya-kun was telling us about?" Koharu asked. "Yeah the one with incredible nerves of steel." Kenya added. Hikari nudged Ryoma.

"Hear that Nerves of Steel Boy." she said in a low voice. "You're annoying." Ryoma informed her. "And yet you still came with me. What does that say of you my dear friend." Hikari replied with a smirk as he frowned.

"Ooo! Who's the cute little girl!" Koharu said. "She's so adorable! Like a little life size doll!" he added. Hikari blinked. "Adorable? Doll!?" she asked as Ryoma tried to hid his laughter. Hikari elbowed him. "White hair? She must be the girl that took down Rikkai's Second Year Ace." Yuuji said.

Hikari frowned and ended up having to elbow Ryoma again when he started laughing. He knew she was tired of being referred to as "the girl who beat Kirihara". "Her name is Higarashi Hikari." Kenya told his teammates.

Finally someone knew her actual name! Hikari wanted to scream thank you, but reframed from doing so. Ryoma and Hikari looked at each other before looking back at the others. "So you are the Osaka representatives, huh?" Hikari asked as she crossed her arms across her stomach Ryoma giving his usual cocky smirk.

"Extremely cocky." Zaizen remarked making Ryoma laugh at Hikari again as she frowned. "There's a big difference between cocky and confident. He's Cocky, I'm Confident. Nice to meet you." Hikari replied sarcastically pointing to Ryoma when she said he was Cocky.

Ryoma smirked. "But I have to admit, that one is cute." Hikari added in a lower voice as she looked at Zaizen. Ryoma turned a glare on her. "You like guys with ear piercing?" he asked her in an equally low voice so the other couldn't hear them. Hikari shrugged. "Sue me. I'm also fond of long hair and glasses." she replied.

Ryoma looked at her. "Why long hair?" he asked. "Easier to do this." Hikari reaching out and yanking on the back of his head. "Hey!" Ryoma rubbed his head. "Its easier to punish a male with longer hair. It's much easier to grab and yank if its longer." she told him. Ryoma shook his head before looking back the Shitenhoji team.

"Did you guys come all the way here to get beaten down?" Ryoma asked them. The Shitenhoji team didn't seem to be paying anything they said any attention. "One will stare you down with his San Paku Gan and the other will read you like a book with an icy silver gaze." Gin said with a nod as he looked at the two.

Hikari and Ryoma looked at each other again before looking back. "Bye bye." Ryoma called in English. "Proshchaniye." Hikari said saying farewell in Russian. "He's the guy who came back from America and she's the girl who lived in Russia!? Kin-chan, it them! The incredible players over at Kantou." Kenya yelled. Hikari and Ryoma turned to leave when a yell reached their ears.

"Wait up Koshimae!" Toyama yelled. "Who are you calling Koshimae?" Ryoma asked looking back at him. "I think he's talking to you Echizen-san." Hikari replied. "Because Koshimae is nowhere close to my name." she added.

"Kin-chan seems like you're looking forward to this." Chitose said making Toyama turn to look at him. "Lets go while their distracted." Hikari told Ryoma who nodded. The two left while they could. Outside away from the stadium Hikari shook her head.

"There certainly are some nuts besides those on our team in the National tournament. I don't think those boys heard a single word either one of said to them." she remarked. Ryoma smirked. "I'm hungry." he remarked.

Hikari smiled at the statement. She knew that was the closest he would come to asking if she wanted to stop and get some burgers. "Sorry Echizen-san but I have to go meet Oishi-fukubuchou. I don't have time to stop for burgers today." she told him. "I'll pay you back later. My treat." she added giving him a wave before she took off.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hika-chan!" Oishi waved to Hikari from in front of the doors at Rikkai where the drawing for Nationals was being held. "Sorry if I'm late, Oishi-fukubuchou. Echizen-san and I went to check out the stadium where the matches will be held." she told Oishi as she came to a stop beside him.

"You're just on time. Come on." he told her. Hikari smiled and followed him inside. Again the moment they entered the room all of the boys stared at her like they had never seen a girl in their life. But this time she was sure it was less from her being a girl and more from her match with Kirihara.

Oishi sat down pulling out the chair next to him and gesturing to the seat beside him for her. Hikari slipped into the seat pulling her rat tail over her shoulder to run her fingers through it.

Her hair, which had barely touched chin length, besides the rattail part, was now falling a little past her shoulders. She would have to cut it soon or it would get in her way in a match. As she messed with her rattail though whispers about her flew from one male to the other though she wasn't listening to any of it.

No point in it really. Not any she could see at least. They would say and think what they wanted no matter what she said or did. She couldn't change that because she couldn't change people's mind.

Oishi heaved a sigh turning her attention to him. "Something wrong, Oishi-fukubuchou?" she asked. "Oh nothing. You know me just worrying." he told her. Hikari looked at him before giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry so much Oishi-fukubuchou. As long as we don't get too worked up and play our best, we can definitely win." she told him. Oishi nodded before turning away to think. He was so lost in his thoughts Hikari had to reach up and poke him in the cheek when they called Seigaku.

Oishi jumped and looked at her. "Their calling you." she told him. "Ah! Here..S-Sorry! I'll be right up!" he called jumping to his feet.

"Look at that guy!" one boy said. "So lame! He's all nervous!" another said managing to make Hikari frown. "Oishi…why don't you let me take it from here?" Hikari bolted around in her seat coming to her feet when she hear that voice that had become so familiar to her.

A wide bright smile lit up Hikari's face when she saw him a confident firm, but stoic look on his face. "Tezuka-buchou!"

END

Kyandi: Alright. I think this will be the last chapter for the day.

Hikari: Yeah I'm sleepy.

Kyandi: We'll update again tomorrow!

Hikari: So until then wish us sweet dreams!

Kyandi: I give you some more to read tomorrow!

Hikari: So enjoy and review and we'll be back in a few hours.

Kyandi: Bye!


	31. Way of Life

Kyandi: Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter!

Hikari: This one was a little longer then the last.

Kyandi: My bad?

Hikari: No.

Kyandi: Good. Anyway I want to thank all my wonderful readers again! If it wasn't for you I would have given up on this a long time ago!

Hikari: She would of. She's usually very negitive about her writing.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review and I'll get to work on the next chapter!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama doesn't not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 31 Way of Life

"Tezuka! When did you get back to Tokyo?" Oishi asked but Tezuka was looking at Hikari. She was standing there a bright smile on her face as she looked up at him, genuinely overjoyed to him back. To him, for some reason, she looked different.

Her hair was longer no longer in the short layered look that look a lot like a boy's hair cut. It now fell in smooth layers around her face. She also looked a little more open then the last time. It was good to see her doing so well especially considering how depressed she was when he had left. He guessed he noticed because he was so use to seeing her everyday and then had been away for a while.

Either way, for some reason it made him relax seeing how happy and cheerful she was. He hadn't noticed how worried about it he had been until he saw her and all that concerned just melted away. Tezuka headed down the stairs, pausing long enough to lay his hand on Hikari's shoulder.

Hikari smiled up at him. "I'm glad to see you back and well." she told him. Tezuka gave her and Oishi a nod before continuing down the stairs.

Hikari watched him with a smile. When the drawing was over she, Oishi, and Tezuka met up outside. "I saw the video of your match." Tezuka said looking at her. "Your shoulder, is it better?" he asked looking at her right shoulder. Hikari rolled the shoulder.

"It is. My uncle cleared it for Nationals yesterday." she told him. "And your head?" he asked. Hikari smiled as she rubbed the spot where a knot had been after the match. "All better." she promised.

"You sure did allow yourself to get beaten up." Oishi remarked. "Yes well I knew exactly what I was getting myself into." she replied. Hikari looked up at Tezuka.

"It really is good to have you back." she told him. "Maybe now Oishi-fukubuchou will stop worrying." she added, Oishi rubbing his neck. "Well…then I'll be handing over what little bit of the reins I had." she said.

"What do you mean Hika-chan?" Oishi said. "Tezuka-buchou is back. You don't need me to ride their back anymore." she told them. "You make it sound like your quitting the team." Oishi told her. "Oh Kami-sama no!" Hikari told him. "Its just that now that Tezuka-buchou is back I can focus on my own training now. Besides, Tezuka-buchou can do better then me to get them working." she told them.

Tezuka looked down at her. "I expect you at practice." he told her. Hikari saluted him. "Yes sir, buchou. You can count on me." she told him. Tezuka nodded. "Are you going to take off to do your training right now?" Oishi asked.

"I have a lot of catching up to do." she told replied. "I'll see both of you at practice." she added giving them both a smile before taking off at a trot her bag bouncing against her back as she ran.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari took a deep breath as she came to a stop outside a store. After leaving her captain and vice-captain she had changed and instantly headed out for a nice long run. She hadn't been able to do so in a while and it felt good to get out and do it.

Though she had end up run father then she had meant too. Hikari looked around as she wiped her face with the towel around her shoulders thankful she had changed into the shorts, tank top and sleeveless hoodie.

"Huh…I wonder where I've ended myself up at." she remarked to herself as she looked around. Just then the doors of the store opened behind her. "Oh! It's Hiri-chan!" Hikari turned to find Marui, Jackal, and Niou.

"I guess I ended myself up in the Kanagawa Prefecture." Hikari remarked before she turned to full face the three. "Hello, Marui-san, Kuwahara-san, Niou-san." she greeted. "Hiri-chan what are you doing here. Are you lost? Or are you spying on us again?" Marui asked.

"I have no need to spy on you anymore Marui-san and I'm not lost." she told him. "I went out for a run and wasn't paying attention to how far I ran." she added. "What's that suppose to mean? Having no need?" Marui asked. "I studied all of you for a year. I have no need. Your data has stayed pretty constant in the last year." she replied as she wiped her cheeks and neck with the towel.

"That makes me wonder what all you do know." Marui remarked. Hikari leaned towards him looking up at him. "Believe me…you don't want to know." she told him before leaning away. She checked her bag for her wallet glad she had remembered to put it in her bag.

"Why's that?" Marui asked. "Let me put it this way," Hikari said as she checked to see how much money she had on her. "Blackmail is one of the best forms of persuasion." she finished. Niou grinned while Marui and Jackal looked at each other.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at them seeing the sort of nervous look Marui and Jackal gave each other. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I can be a very sarcastic person?" she asked. Marui and Jackal shook their heads. "Oh…well now you know." she said brightly with a smile.

"We're going to go now. Right Jackal?" Marui asked his doubles partner. Jackal nodded before the two took off. Hikari turned Niou who was watching her with his usual grin. "Aren't you going to go with them?" she asked him. Niou shook his head. Hikari eyed him for a moment before she crossed her arms.

"If you have something to say Niou-san, then just say it." she told him. Niou's grin grew. "So you ran into Yagyuu the other day, huh?" he asked a knowing look on his face. Hikari blinked as she looked at him. "Yagyuu-san wasn't able to keep it from you was he?" she asked. Niou's grin grew. "I didn't know you had it in you to elbow a guy in the groin, Hiri." Niou said.

Hikari stared at him when he called her without honorifics. It was true that Tezuka called her with honorifics but at least he called her by her surname not to mention that he was her captain and her sempai.

"I don't usually do anything like that Niou-san, because usually I have no need to, but that situation called for a more physical approach." she told him. Niou grinned at her. "Anyway I better get going. If I don't head back soon I'll end up on the receiving end of my captain's wrath." she said giving him a polite bow of the head. "You don't want to hang around?" he asked slyly.

Hikari turned and looked at him. For a moment she looked like she would take him up on that offer. Finally Hikari grinned just as her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket to find a text message from Tezuka.

Hikari looked at him before flipping her hood up on her head. "Sorry but what captain says goes and captain says you're a bad influence." she told him with a grin before she turned and took off running Niou watching her with a grin on his face.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari arrived at the school and changed just in time to slip in as Oishi stepped forward claiming that adding Tezuka back to the team might jeopardized their chances at Nationals. "Come on Oishi-sempai! Weren't you also anticipating the return of Tezuka-buchou to our team!?" Momo yelled.

"Besides, I was the one who lost in the ranking tournament to begin with. I've only been playing as a regular in order to substitute for the injured players." Momo added. Hikari had to admit that both Momo and Oishi made a point.

"I will-" Oishi cut Momo off. "Momo…you want to play at the Nationals, right? You don't have to hold back." Oishi told him. Momo opened his mouth to say something but it was Hikari who cut him off this time.

"He has a point Momoshiro-sempai." Everyone turned to Hikari. "You saw him that day, Momoshiro-sempai. I was not there when he pushed himself, you were. You got to see in person, the pain I only witnessed through a video. But even then I could tell." Hikari told him her eyes set on Momo and not Tezuka.

"Someone who's gone through that kind of pain…they suffer an emotional blow too. Someone in that kind of position would be left too fearful to even raise their arm." she added gripping her left arm, a sign that she knew the feeling. "If he isn't completely healed, and completely confident and able then he would just risk our chances." she finished.

Oishi nodded before turning to Tezuka. "I won't allow anyone whose injuries have not yet completely healed to be recognized as a regular on this team!" Oishi said firmly. "Tezuka…you will now have a match with me." Oishi added.

"This match will be a singles match. However, if you lose even one game to me, I will not allow you to be on the regulars." Oishi told him. Hikari looked at Tezuka who was peering at her out of the side of her eyes.

_Don't hold it against me Tezuka-buchou. I'm just concerned,_ Hikari thought. Hikari ducked her head a sign that he should do it, if nothing else but to prove to the team his injury wouldn't bring them down.

Tezuka turned and looked at Oishi inclining his head in acceptance. Hikari watched the two step out onto the court. She was instantly at the gate her fingers hooked through the links. "Whoa!? Looks like this turned into something big, Inui! Who do you think will…" Inui cut Eiji off.

"Tezuka." he answered. Instantly Kaido and Fuji agreed with him. From behind Hikari came Ryoma's voice. "Oishi-fukubuchou." Ryoma said. "Eh? Echizen isn't going to watch this match?" Horio asked as Ryoma walked away.

"Leave him be, Horio-san." Hikari told him. Eiji turned to Hikari. "Hika-chan who do you think will win?" Eiji asked. "In the end, after all he said," Hikari said as she stared at the two. "…It was Oishi-fukubuchou, whose injuries won't allow him to win." she finished pulling herself from the fence and turning away. "Tezuka-buchou will win, without losing a single game." she told them before taking off.

Hikari looked down at her left hand. Since the whole thing had happened, she had lived, fearful of ever using the arm again. Afraid that she would never be able to stand with the best because of it. Afraid she'd never be able to full fill the dream she and Hikaru had always had since they were little.

Hikari found a quiet corner of the school, taking her racket into her left hand. Hikaru had always told her not to be fearful, that the fear of herself would leave her unable to do anything. Hikari tossed the ball into the air swinging her hand back.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_RI-RI!" Hikari looked up as her twin ran into her nearly knocking the seven year old girl off her feet. "Hikaru! What do you think you're doing!?" Hikari asked dancing back to stay on her feet as she swat at her twin. _

_The boy just grinned at her. "Ri-ri! I found the perfect tournament for us!" he declared ignoring his sisters question. Hikari looked down at him. "I am not entering another Singles tournament just to get myself embarrassed when you hand my butt to me." she informed him pushing him off. _

_Hikaru hit his butt and looked up at her as she walked off. "Aw, come on Ri! I said I was sorry!" he said getting to his feet to follow her down the hall to the room the two basically shared._

"_I didn't mean to embarrass you!" he added when she stormed into the room almost closing the door in his face. Hikaru slipped past the swinging door, letting it close behind him as she sat on the end of the bed instantly pulling an old leather bound book into her lap. _

_The thing was large and took up most of her lap. "Come on Hikari, you can do something amazing that I only wish I can!" Hikaru told her bouncing onto the bed beside her. Hikari looked up at her. "Really?" she asked stunned. Hikaru nodded. "Hikari you have the most amazing eyes! You can see just about anything!" he said with a smile._

"_Its not that good." Hikari replied humbly. "Hikari you can always tell what I'm about to do, what I'm think. You can always tell what move or trick I'm about to pull." he insisted. "We're twins Hikaru, of course I can." she retorted. _

"_But I can't read you like that." he pointed out. "To you Hikari everyone is like an open book just waiting for you to read. You can read the person in front of you and tell almost exactly what their about to do, what their thinking, and how they feel. No one can hide from those eyes." Hikaru told her as two pairs of silver eyes, one pair darker then the other, locking on each other. _

"_With those eyes and your unique ball control and ability to use and manipulate spin, you can even scare a person so bad that they don't even want to step back out on a court, let alone work to return the ball." he added. _

"_That's not exactly something to be proud of." Hikari replied but Hikaru ignored the comment. "With you and your super secret shot you never lose to anyone!" he insisted. "Except you." Hikari muttered but her brother ignored this too. _

"_You can use your amazing eyes and know how to apply just the right amount of spin to the ball to make it do whatever you want. A princess even on the court. And I'm your prince!" he added flexing his arm like he was trying to show off muscle that didn't yet show. _

"_You know that doesn't sound right since we're not only siblings, but twins." she told him. "You know what I mean!" Hikaru complained shoving his sister who laughed at him. "Its you and I, Hikari. It always will be." Hikaru told her. _

"_Even if one of us isn't always there or is far away?" she asked. Hikaru smiled holding out his hand. "Even then! I'm your brother, your twin, your partner, and your friend. Nothing will ever break us apart!" he told her. _

_Hikari looked at him a sad look on his face. "What about my jealousy?" she asked. Hikaru stared at her. "I'm jealous of you too, Hikari." he told her. Hikari looked up at him surprised. "Really?" she asked. Hikaru nodded. _

"_You don't see it Hikari, but everyone loves you. You can turn your worst enemy into your best friend if you wanted to. You have a natural almost siren like effect on people. You draw them in and they don't even know it until they crash and by then its far too late for them to turn back even if they wanted to, because by then they can't get enough of you." he told her. _

"_Compared to all the wonderful friends who would die to spend everyday with you, what is tennis really? I'd rather have the loyal friends you have." he told her. _

"_Remember what Mom always told us?" Hikaru asked her. Hikari reached up to the touch the locket around her neck. It had been her mother's and then it had belonged to her father who had given it to her. "Remember?" Hikaru asked again. _

"'_It's not whether you win or lose, but rather the strong bonds you make along the way.'" Hikari said. Hikaru nodded. "So what if we're a little jealous of each other. All siblings are that way. I happen to know that Shunsuke-nii only wishes he was half as good looking as me." Hikaru added making Hikari laugh.. _

"_Just remember Hikari, its you and I against the world. I'll always be there to lift you up when you fall." Hikaru told her holding up a pinkie. "Promise." he told her. "You really promise?" she asked. Hikaru smiled. "I promise to keep that promise." he said with a smile. Hikari looked at him before hooking her pinkie with his, a smile on her face. "Deal." she told him._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Hikari sat on the ground, slumped back against a low brick wall, her knees bent and her arms hanging between them. She was covered in sweat, her left arm shaking slightly as she looked at the racket in her left hand. She had removed the brace from the arm to use it.

The strings of the gut of her racket were broke in the perfect shape of a ball. In front of her broken branches lay on the ground. Above them a perfect circle had be cut into the canopy that the branches of the trees had created.

Just beyond that the ball she had been hitting was laying on the ground at the base of a wall that held a crater from where the ball had hit.

Hikari ran her right hand through her hair as she thought back to that day. It had been the day that she and Hikaru had decided that until they could face each other in a match with no grudge and no anger, they would play Doubles together, defeat their opponents together.

That they would take on all the world could throw at them as a team, together. Just the two of them. It had always been just Hikari and Hikaru. Hikaru had always been the only one she could rely on. The one that lifted her spirits when she wanted to give up.

He was always there to back her up, to encourage her. He had been there to offer her a helping hand. Even when she didn't want it, he would push his help on her, make her accepted it. Hikari laughed to herself as she thought about that.

"Sounds just like Tezuka-buchou." she muttered to herself. "What sounds like me?" Hikari looked up to find Tezuka standing a few feet away watching her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Perhaps I should put a bell on you Tezuka-buchou. You keep sneaking up on me." she told him avoiding the question.

"Higarashi." Hikari looked up to meet his gaze and quickly looked away from him. "You remind me of Hikaru." she told him. Tezuka stared at her for a moment before walking towards her, eyeing the damage in the wall and trees she had done. "He use bug me to allow him to help me as well. I suppose that is what annoyed me so much when you offered." she told him as she looked at the racket in her hand.

Tezuka looked at her. She looked a mess sitting there on the ground, sweat on her skin, her hair messed up, and her face flushed. "Tezuka-buchou…why didn't you quit the club when your sempai injured you?" she asked him as she looked up at him.

Tezuka stared down at her as she looked back at him. She had shared a lot with him, more then she really wanted to. "I promised Oishi. And my captain." he told her. "Why did you not quit?" he asked her back. Hikari ran a hand through her hair, leaving her fingers tangled in her hair as she leaned her head against her hand.

"That's a good question. It wasn't like I made a promise or anything. I have no expectations to live up to either. My brothers and my uncles don't ask anything of me. Nor my grandfather. My parents didn't either. I suppose…I just can't." Hikari answered.

"My mother always said that tennis wasn't just a sport, wasn't just a game you played. She said that it was a way of life, a hard one that you have to work everyday at." she added as she leaned back against the wall.

"She told me that to win, you have to lose, for you can not win unless you learn from your losses. That "Tennis isn't about winning or losing in the end…its about the strong bonds you form along the way, that keep your love of the game strong"." Hikari stared at the damage she had caused in the wall.

Tezuka followed her gaze. He couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of shot she had preformed to cause that type of damage. "I see you increased the amount of time that you can use your left arm." he remarked.

Hikari looked at her left arm. "I did. I've been working on it since Kantou. There's a shot, one I used before the incident that could possibly win me a match if I can get back in shape to use it. But I need my left arm for it and it requires quite a bit of strain on my arm." she added before gesturing to the damage in the wall.

"As you can see, it's still a little weak." she said. Tezuka looked at the damage and then back at her. "How long?" he asked. Hikari flexed her left arm, rolling her shoulder. "Thirty minutes. I've worn my brothers out with practicing." she told him.

Tezuka nodded. "Tezuka-buchou." Tezuka looked down at her. "Can I have the rest of the day? I have some business to settle before tomorrow and I have to go see my uncle." she told him. Tezuka nodded. "Thank you." she told him as she got to her feet. She paused for a moment before looking up at him. "I guess I'm repeating myself but I'm glad you're back." she told him before she took off.

-0-0-0-0-

"She's not even trying to hide anymore." Niou looked up as Marui spoke. "Who?" Kirihara asked from beside Renji. "Her." Marui pointed up to the top of the hill out the fence surrounding their court. Standing there dressed in a silver sleeveless hoodie with a lotus design on it, black shorts, and her bag on her shoulder, was Hikari.

"She's already said she has no more need for sneaking around." Jackal reminded Marui. "Well she doesn't have to stand out in the open like that." Marui complained. "She looks like she wants something from someone." Yagyuu remarked. "Should we see what she wants?" Niou asked.

Hikari looked up as they came up the stairs, Niou in the lead with a grin on his face. "Something you want, Hiri?" he asked. "Are you here to spy again?" Kirihara added. "I do believe I've already said I have no need to spy anymore. No, I need to see your captain." she told them.

All of the paused looking at each other. "Why do you need to see Yukimura?" Yagyuu asked. "It's a girl thing. You wouldn't really understand." she told him. "Oh? Just like kissing Yagyuu is a girl thing?" Niou asked with an evil smirk making his partner glare at him.

Hikari turned her silver eyes on him. "I've had guys at my school snapping pictures of me every time I turn around, Niou-san. I'm not in much of a mood to be teased for something as small as a chaste kiss on the cheek." she told him. Niou's grin grew as Jackal, Marui, and Kirihara stared at her with wide eyes.

"You really kissed him!?" Kirihara and Marui said. Hikari's eyes narrowed. "I thanked him for helping me. I was raised in Russia for most of my life. In Russia that is a sign of thanks." she told them. "So really I do not see the big deal. Now is your captain here?" she asked.

"Can I help you?" Hikari leaned around the boys in front of her to see Sanada, Yanagi, and Yukimura behind them. All of the boys stepped a side to show the girl. "Hiri-chan, came to see you." Kirihara told Yukimura.

Yukimura looked up at Hikari. "Hiri-chan? So you are the girl that beat Akaya at Kantou, Higarashi Hikari-chan?" Yukimura asked with a smile. "I am." Hikari replied. Hikari came down the stairs. She stopped in front of Yukimura meeting him eye for eye.

Yukimura smiled at her. "You are also the one that stood up for me. Hiroshi told me that." he added. "Personally I do not care for others who will put down someone they do not know and who will wish harm on another." Hikari told him. "Well thank you." he told her.

Hikari shook her head. "I require no thanks, not from anyone. I am a firm believer in the phrase, "Treat others how you wish to be treated"." she told him. "Well why are you here?" Yukimura asked her. "I had to come and personally meet the man that besides Sanada-san and Atobe-san, is considered to be as strong if not stronger then my captain." she told him.

"I wanted to see what my team would be faced with and to personally congradulate you on your recovery." she told him. Yukimura chuckled. "Thank you. I'm sure there were many who were hoping I would not recover." he told her. "In my opinion you are not the best until you've defeated the best." Hikari told him.

"So I wish you and your team luck. May we meet in the finals." Hikari added holding out her hand to Yukimura. Yukimura looked at her for a minute as the others stared, before Yukimura took her offered hand.

"Yes, hopefully we will." he replied shaking her hand. When he released her hand Niou draped an arm around her shoulders. "Going to take me up on my offer to hang out this time?" he asked. In flash Hikari slipped out of his grasp making him nearly fall.

"Sorry but no. I have other things to attend to." she told him before looking at Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi. She gave them a polite bow. "I apologize if I interrupted your practice. Good luck at Nationals tomorrow." she told them before turning and taking off.

END

Kyandi: Wow that was longer the most of the chapters I've done.

Hikari: I'm pretty sure that's the longest chapter you've done.

Kyandi: Well it is the longest story I have.

Hikari: True. So everyone enjoy while we work on the next chapter!

Kyandi: So bye bye!


	32. Attract Trouble

Kyandi: Hi everyone! I have another chapter for all of you!

Hikari: For the record in this chapter I fall asleep on the train. No I don't usually fall asleep on the train.

Kyandi: You did yesterday.

Hikari: You were with me!

Kyandi: Anyway please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Kyandi: But I do own Hikari!

Hikari: So I am reminded everyday of my life.

Chapter 32 Attract Trouble

Hikari was close to dozing off. She was sitting on the train heading home for her uncle's office. It was starting to get late and with how late it was she would have to stop somewhere if she wanted dinner. Hikari though was more concerned with sleep.

She was so tried she was starting to fall asleep on the train. _I'll just skip dinner and go home and sleep, _Hikari thought as she crossed her legs. She hated the skirts on her school uniform she was always crossing her legs because she felt uncomfortable.

But the moment she didn't really care. She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arm and letting her chin fall forward slightly. She still had quite a way to go before the train came close to her house. Especially when the train kept stopping every twenty minutes or so. She could lightly doze while she waited for her stop.

"You shouldn't sleep on a train." Hikari's head flew up. Standing in front of her in his school uniform and carrying his tennis bag, was Tezuka. "I wasn't asleep. Close to it but not yet." she told him as he set his bag down and set next to her.

"Why are you out so late?" she asked him. "I could ask you the same thing." he replied. "You could but you already know where I was." she told him. Tezuka looked up at her. "Your uncle's?" he asked. Hikari nodded.

"I wanted to get one last check up before Nationals tomorrow. Make sure everything's good to go before I step onto the court again" she told him. Tezuka nodded. "And why are you out so late? Practicing?" she asked. "Yes." Tezuka replied.

"It's a little late. Won't your parents be worried?" she asked. Tezuka looked at her. Hikari had her eyes closed. "No." he said simply. Hikari nodded idly. A low barely heard grumble reached Tezuka's ears making him look back down at the girl as she shifted slightly.

"Have you eaten yet, Higarashi?" he asked her. "No. I was just going to go home and go to bed." she told him honestly. "You need to eat properly." he told her. "Its fine. Its not the first time. Not to mention I don't know this area that well. I have no idea of a good place to stop and eat." she replied.

Tezuka eyed her for a moment but didn't say anything. At the next stop he got to his feet. "Come on Higarashi." he told her. Hikari looked up. "This isn't my stop." she told him. "I know. Lets go." he said as he turned towards the doors.

Hikari debated on whether to follow him or not but got up and followed him in the end. The landing was empty when they stepped off the train but Tezuka didn't dally. He instantly headed for the exit as if expecting Hikari to follow.

"Tezuka-buchou where are we going?" Hikari asked as they headed outside. "I need to get dinner too." Tezuka told her as they headed out onto the street. "I'll take you home afterward." he added. Hikari frowned by didn't say anything.

She was so busy pouting that she didn't notice the group of drunk high schoolers watching her from across the street. But their whispering and chuckling reached Tezuka's ears. Tezuka peered at them out of the side of his eyes as they walked across the street.

"Hey sweet heart!" Hikari's head went up and Tezuka could just make out her eyes narrowing as the three boy stalked towards her with sly grins on their faces. "What is a cute little girl like you doing out so late?" one asked.

"You could get yourself in trouble without a proper guide." the second added. "How about we guide you?" the third asked. Hikari's back snapped straight, especially when she smelled the stench of alcohol.

In Tezuka's opinion she looked like a cobra, cocked and ready to strike if provoked. And these drunk teenagers were provoking enough for her. Then one of them draped an arm around her shoulders leaning in to put his face close to hers.

Tezuka watched her nose wrinkle up. If her back could get any straighter it did. "What do you say Sweet Heart?" the guy asked. Tezuka jumped in before she could reply. He grabbed Hikari's hand and pulled her away from the guy and close to him.

"She's not interested." he said sternly managing to, in the dim light, appearing intimidating and scary. The guys decided quickly that Hikari wasn't worth the damage Tezuka could possibly deal.

Tezuka didn't wait for them to change their minds. He turned and headed off down the street, pulling Hikari behind him, refusing to let go of her hand. "Tezuka-buchou, could you slow down? Your hurting my arm." she told him.

Tezuka shortened his strides so that he wasn't about to tug her arm out of socket but he didn't let go of her hand. He couldn't believe the amount of trouble Hikari just seemed to attract. He guess some of it she couldn't help.

It wasn't like the girl purposely tried to appear appealing to guys. She was a naturally cute little girl. A lot of guys ate that up. But with Hikari it was like she attracted trouble and then some. She was always getting herself in messes.

"Tezuka-buchou are you angry?" she asked, suddenly. Tezuka glanced back at her. "Not at you." he told her. "Then your angry with those guys? Why? They were drunk. They probably won't even remember running into us tomorrow." she told him.

"It's not that." he told her. Hikari blinked in confusion as she looked up at him. "Then what is it?" she asked. Tezuka didn't say anything. "Tezuka-buchou you ask what I'm thinking and expect me to tell you but when I ask you give me nothing. It's unfair." she told him.

Tezuka glanced back at her before facing forward. She had a point. Of course she did. She always did whether he wanted her to make the point or not. It was a bit annoying at times.

Thankfully he was saved as his favorite café came into view. "There is it." he told her. Hikari looked past him as the front of the place came into view. Tezuka slowed down even more leading her inside stilling having not released her hand.

"Ah welcome!" the hostess greeted brightly. "A table for two for the lovely couple?" she asked with a smile. "My, you have a very cute girlfriend!" the woman added giving Hikari a cheerful smile. Hikari, her face flushing a light shade of pink, pulled her hand from his. "I'm not his girlfriend." she told the lady. Tezuka looked down at her as she looked away.

"Right this way." the woman said showing them to a table before giving them each a menu. Hikari instantly hid her face behind hers. Tezuka looked at her over his menu but the girl was firmly hiding her face behind the menu.

"Higarashi, have you decided what you want?" he asked her. "Somewhat. I have to be careful that I don't take in more then my preset diet allows." she told him. "But I have a good idea." she added setting her menu aside now that the blush was clear of her face. The two gave their orders to the waitress who set off to take their orders to the cook.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Higarashi?" he added. "Of course I am." Hikari told him. "I wouldn't be much of a tennis player if I wasn't as prepared as I could be." she added. Of course she would think that way.

"Your uncle cleared you?" he asked. "Yes. Are you ready?" she asked him. Tezuka nodded. Hikari looked up at Tezuka. "Tezuka-buchou…why don't you have a girlfriend?" Tezuka almost inhaled his tea when she asked that….almost.

He looked up at her, again, she was leaning back in her seat watching him closely. "Higarashi-" Tezuka started firmly but as usual Hikari cut him off. "You ask me questions so its my turn to ask you one." she told him.

Tezuka stared at her for a long moment before looking away from her as their food was sat before them. Hikari thanked the waitress before turning her eyes back to him still waiting for another answer. "No time." he replied.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Now that is a lie." she remarked making him look up at her. "You, being who you are, don't have the time? You manage time better then I do and I have pretty much every second of my day planned out." she added.

Tezuka eyed her, getting eyed right back. "The question could apply to you too, Higarashi." he returned. "Yes well my answer is an easy and true one." she told him. "I don't want nor need one. Not at this moment." she told him. "Did you not consider that it might be the same for me?" he asked her.

"I did. But there is a big difference between you and I." she told him. Tezuka looked up at her. "And that is?" he asked. "I already have two loves in my life. I am not will to give up either for that matter." she told him.

Tezuka looked at her. "Tachibana?" he asked. He couldn't help it. He was curious on this subject. "No not Kippei. I don't see why all of you keep going back to Kippei. He already has another girl he likes and he's more like a brother to me now." she told him. For some reason that made him feel better.

"One of those loves isn't a person but rather tennis." Hikari informed him. "Between that and the other love of my life, I don't have any room for any more." she added. Silence fell over the two for a moment.

"Does he go to our school, then?" Tezuka asked looking down at his tea cup. He was trying to appear like he was just making small talk. He didn't know why he was so curious. Usually he didn't get involved in the relationship lives of his teammates.

"Yes. He's a third year." she replied. Tezuka looked at her. "It makes me a bit sad that he'll graduated this year and I won't really get to see him anymore. I like seeing him and talking to him. He makes me feel so relaxed. Amazing seeing how he's usually the most stubborn thing to walk the earth and is usually the one that makes me feel stressed to begin with." she told him.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Stubborn? That wasn't usually how someone described a person they liked. "He doesn't realize half the time just how aggervating he is. He can drive me right up the wall. Sometimes I just want to slap him. But I don't slap. Its too girly." she added. Tezuka held back a smile at the last part.

"But he knows just what to say to just throw water on that fire. He doesn't notice of course which only makes me even more frustrated with him. So as you can see, he keeps me pretty focused. I don't have time for anything else other then tennis and school." she said with a shrug.

Tezuka looked at her. "Does he know?" he asked. "Oh Kami-sama no! The boy is as blind as a bat in the day light. Unless its what he's focusing on, he won't see anything else." Hikari replied with a laugh. "I doubt he'd get it even if I told him." she added.

Then as if finally realizing all she had said she blushed and focused on her food. "Could we not talk about it?" she asked as she picked at her food. Tezuka nodded and went back to eating. Tezuka did notice though that she kept shoving her hair back from her face.

He supposed it was just a habit and just pushed the whole thought aside. When they both were finished Tezuka saw her home, once again holding her hand as they walked down the street.

"Tezuka-buchou why are you holding my hand?" she asked when he told her hand as they exited the train near her house. "You seem to attract trouble, Higarashi. Better to nip it in the butt." he told her without looking back at her.

"That's not really my fault, Tezuka-buchou. They were drunk." she told him. "I know." Tezuka replied simply. Hikari didn't say anything else. Really she couldn't. It was embarrassing to have her captain think he had to hold her hand and keep an eye on her just walking down the street. When they finally reached her house Tezuka gave her a shove through the gate. "Hurry inside and lock the door." he told her.

Hikari frowned as she looked back at him. "I know. I'm not three anymore Tezuka-buchou." she told him. Tezuka pulled the gate shut behind her. "Like I said, you attract trouble, Higarashi." he told her. Hikari shook her head at him.

"You're a bigger worry wort then Oishi-fukubuchou." she told him. Tezuka stared at her. She was running her hand through her hair yet again. "Higarashi you keep running your hand through your hair." he told her.

Hikari paused and dropped her hand to her side. "Sorry my hair is getting too long. I'm thinking about cutting it soon. I just can't keep it out of my face." she told him. Tezuka looked up at her. "And no I own anything girl like hair pins and ties and all that. The only kind of ties I keep are the small ones for my rat tail. They won't hold my hair." she told him.

Tezuka got the feeling she wouldn't go out and buy any either. She just didn't seem like the type to deal with them or deal with long hair. She would probably take the easy way out and just cut her hair short again.

Tezuka liked the longer look better then the shorter hair style she had had when she had first joined the team. The longer look looked more girly and a lot better on her. "I like it long." he remarked before he noticed what he said.

Hikari looked at him raising an eyebrow. That was a little unusual for Tezuka but it wasn't like she cared much. "Typical. Guys always like longer hair on a girl. I personally don't get it at all." she teased playfully.

Tezuka stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Good night, Higarashi." he told her. "Fine, fine. Good night Tezuka-buchou." she told him turning and hurrying up her drive way. Tezuka shook his head as he himself hurried home.

END

Kyandi: This one is for all of you Tezuka/Hikari fans.

Hikari: There are some who want Yukimura/Hikari.

Kyandi: And Niou/Hikari.

Hikari: There were a few who asked for Tachibana/Hikari and Shishido/Hikari too!

Kyandi: Yeah there were a few. I saw a few Yuuta/Hikari in my inbox too.

Hikari: There were a few Yagyuu/Hikari after that kiss on the cheek.

Kyandi: Yep along with some Shiraishi/Hikari and Zaizen/Hikari.

Hikari: Which one will we use, hmm? Will we stick with Tezuka/Hikari?

Kyandi: I guess everyone will have to keep reading and find out.

Hikari So everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: We'll be back soon, bye!


	33. Pissed Off

Kyandi: Well I guess some people really **REALLY** want me to stick with Tezuka/Hikari.

Hikari: Are you going to?

Kyandi: Hmmm am I?

Hikari: You're not going to tell anyone are you?

Kyandi: Nope! Anyway sorry it took so long to post this one. Usually I have two up within an hour or two of each other, but I got side tracked with a PWP with Niou, Yagyuu, and Kyomi an Rikkai OC of mine.

Hikari: Are you torturing Kyomi this time?

Kyandi: Yes. I've never done a PWP so I was trying it out.

Hikari: Oh. So you finally finished this chapter?

Kyandi: Yep! So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 33 Pissed Off

Hikari looked up at the sign over the entrance to the tennis park her eyes focused on the word "Nationals" written in big bold black letters. "This is it. Nationals." she said to herself taking a deep breath before trudging on through the gate to go find her teammates.

Many people turned to whisper as she passed but Hikari pushed it to the back of her mind. She refused to think about it. People talked all the time, it was just talk.

"Morning everyone!" Hikari yawned as she walked up to her team. The greetings from her teammates died when they turned to look at her. She should have known they would do this. They were staring at her wide eyed like gold fish in a fish bowl.

It was a little bit amusing, but a bit annoying as well. "Hika-chan, your leg!" Momo and Eiji coursed in loud voices. Hikari sighed. None of them save Tezuka had seen what lay under her bandages on her arm and leg.

Today she decided she would cast aside the braces and bandage. It was probably why everyone was staring at her. Against her dusty ivory skin, the scars were just dark enough to be seen. Not to mention that half of them were far from being small.

"I really don't understand why you act that way when you knew what was under the bandages. Its not like its that much of a surprise." she said. "I didn't know it was this bad." Eiji commented as he squat down in front of her to look at her leg reaching out to poke one scar.

"Could you please not stare…or touch. I was uncomfortable enough just coming here like this." she told him. Eiji jumped up yanking his hand back quickly. "Sorry Hika-chan!" he told her with a sheepish sort of apologetic look on his face.

"Why did you come here without the bandages then? If you don't feel comfortable walking around with out them on?" Fuji asked. "If it comes down to my last resort you'll see." Hikari told him.

All of the boys stared at her as she looked towards the court. "Is the match with Higa and Rokkaku about to start?" she asked. "Yeah, Echizen and I were about to head over there." Momo told her. "I'll come too." Hikari said. Momo nodded giving Ryoma a slight nudge get the sleepy boy going.

It almost looked like Ryoma was about to fall asleep standing up. "Higarashi wait." Hikari paused and looked back at her captain. "Yes?" she asked. Tezuka tossed her a small bag, rolled closed. Hikari stared at it before opening it.

Out of it she pulled two small hair clips. They were small, both fitting inside her palm with blue lilies as the decoration. They would work well with holding back her hair without her having to cut it all off again. Though they were a bit girly they weren't overly girly and she could even wear them with her tennis clothes. Hikari blinked in surprise before looking up at Tezuka.

"Tezuka-buchou-" Tezuka cut her off. "You can't play if your hair is always getting into your face." he told her before she could say anything or question why he did it. Hikari stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you Tezuka-buchou." she told him before turning to catch up with Momo and Ryoma. Fuji grinned as he looked up at his friend while Inui was writing in his journal muttering something about data.

Hikari followed her two teammates ignoring those who stopped to stare as she walked by. As she walked she pinned back most of her hair with the pins. They were good ones, ones that wouldn't fall out even if she was hit like she had been in her last match.

They defiantly would come in handy during her matches. She would have to find a way to repay Tezuka later. She couldn't even begin to imagine how embarrassing it must have been for Tezuka to go and get the hair clips.

Hikari, the clips in place, turned her attention back to the tennis match they were going to go watch. When they reached the court the match was just starting. But it went down hill quickly. When Kai hit the old Rokkaku coach Saeki stayed to finish his match while the others left with their coach.

This left Saeki with no cheering squad. And with no Rokkaku supporters the Higa supporters were quickly putting Saeki down.

"Momoshiro-sempai." Hikari said nudging him. Momo looked down at her as she jerked her head to the side as if saying to follow her. When they stepped onto the court the Higa supporters turned to them. "Eh-Who are you guys!?" they asked.

"We're Rokkaku's temporary cheering squad!" Ryoma told them as they walked by. Hikari looked over at them with a huff. "Rude. This lot acts like their mothers never taught them any manners." she said turning her eyes away from them.

The boys glared at them as they went to stand behind Rokkaku's bench. "Let's go! Let's go! Saeki~!" Eiji cheered. "Don't lose to such a rotten bunch! You must not lose!" Momo added.

"How dare you guys barge in here and cheer for them just because you're both from Kantou!" one Higa boy yelled. "You guys got a lot of nerve cheering for Rokkaku!" another yelled. All of them fell silent though when Kaido turned on them.

"We may be few in numbers, but we are strong in heart." Fuji said. "Saeki-san!" Hikari called out. Saeki turned to look at her. "Focus here." she told him pointing to a spot just above her navel. "Even if his head doesn't move to allow the illusion, he can't stop his center of gravity from moving!" she told him.

"Just focus there." she added. Kai turned to eye her as the other Higa members glared at her, but she wasn't paying attention.

"And he can't use that step side to side." she added. "Thanks for the tip Ka-chan!" Saeki called back. Kai eyed the girl every now and then as they played. When he saw the chance he hit the ball…straight at Hikari's head.

"Hika-chan!" her teammates yelled. Hikari leaned to the side, letting the ball fly over her shoulder. "Yeah…I saw that one coming from a mile away." she remarked. It was only a given. She had told Saeki a way to beat him.

It was only natural for Kai to get angry and when he got angry it was only common sense that he was going to try to take her out. In theory she had seen it coming. She may act a little absent minded at times, but she wasn't stupid.

Hikari stood up straight seemingly unfazed by the attempt to knock her head off her shoulders. For the most part she was. It was hard to get worked up about something you knew was coming. "You know immaturity is a complete turn off." Hikari told Kai who only grinned at her.

Hikari made sure though to keep a close eye on Kai as the match finished out. Saeki walked up to them at the end of the match wiping sweat from his face. "Sorry guys…after everything you guys did for us…" he said. Hikari gave him a smile and handed him a spare towel. "Hurry and go check on Ojii." Fuji told him. Saeki nodded and took off.

"You guys are all talk and no game! Talk about super weak sauce!" Kai said. "What a bunch of scrubs!" he added. Hikari looked around as all of the Higa members started chanting scrubs. "Don't you look forward to shutting these guys up?" Ryoma asked.

"Aah…I must not get too fired up. Its just not good." Momo replied. "No, save that for your matches." Hikari told him. Hikari watched Kai before turning to Tezuka. "Buchou." Tezuka looked down at Hikari . "I want him." she said sternly. She didn't need to tell him who.

Tezuka looked at Oishi who shrugged. They knew they could count on the girl to keep her head even if she was aiming for the boy's throat in retaliation. Tezuka gave her a nod before turning to join the others. "Higarashi." Hikari looked at Ryuzaki.

"I want you on the bench with me." she told her. "Yes ma'am." Hikari said walking over to her coach, setting her bag beside the bench. "The second round match between Seishun Gakuen vs. Higa Jr. High will now begin!" came the announcement.

Ryoma stepped forward to face his larger opponent. "Who's this shrimpy little kid? Oh yeah, you were the one who was talking pretty big earlier. I'm going to make you eat those words!" he told Ryoma. "Hey, shouldn't you go on a diet?" Ryoma asked.

"What did you say!?" Tanishi roared before grabbing Ryoma by the front of his shirt. But Ryoma was unfazed. "You should also watch out for the post-diet rebound…" he told Tanishi. Tanishi looked like he was about to punch Ryoma.

"Hey you! Stop that at once!" the ref told Tanishi. Then it was like a full out war was about to start. "You guys want to start something!" Momo yelled. "Bring it on! Tokyo trash!" one Higa boy yelled.

Hikari was slowly losing her temper with her teammates as well as those on the Higa team. "Seigaku members, I wouldn't do it if I were you! Everyone here knows Okinawan martial arts." Kite told them. "Oh yeah?" Momo asked as Hikari walked towards her teammates.

"Well, we won't know that for sure unless we try it…" he added. Momo and Kaido both flinched when she stopped in front of them a cold, hard look on her face. "You will do no such thing Momoshiro-sempai. You will stand there and cheer for your teammates. If not then be quiet." she told him. Momo flinched again before down casting his eyes and not saying another word.

"She can effectively drain Momo's fighting spirit." Fuji said with a chuckle from where he stood next to Tezuka. The Higa boys started laughing at Momo for getting cowed by a girl. Hikari turned on them too, the icy cold look on her face making all of them fall quiet.

"You can all be quiet too. This is a tennis match. Be respectful." she told them in a low voice that promised hell to come if they didn't shut up. None of the boys said anything as she turned on her heel and returned to her seat beside Ryuzaki.

So the match started without anymore trouble, until Ryoma was met with Tanishi's Big Bang serve. Ryoma turned to Hikari who had one foot up on the bench so that she could lean her chin on her knee as she looked through her data log.

"Higarashi." he called. "Its called the Big Bang serve. It uses his weight and the gravity from falling in order to make a nearly impossible to return serve. But it takes a lot of stamina and decreases in power over time allowing it to be returned." she told him.

Tanishi stared at her before snapping. "Hey! How did you know that!?" he yelled. "Four months of extensive research. You'd be surprised what you find out pretending to be a kid on a visit to the beach." she replied idly.

"Stalker!" Tanishi yelled pointing at her. "I prefer your friendly residential spy, nice to meet you." she replied sarcastically making her teammates laugh. "Are you not going to tell me how to stop it?" Ryoma asked.

Hikari leaned back in her seat. "No. You figure it out. Its not like you'll take my advice anyhow." she replied. Ryoma glared at her. Hikari waved her hand at him. "Go on now. You have a match to get back to." she told him.

Ryoma yanked his hat down turning away from her. "Do you really think that's the best idea?" Ryuzaki asked her with a smile. "He'll figure it out. You know that just as well as I do." Hikari replied. "Do you ever get tired of being right?" Ryuzaki asked her. Hikari smiled. "I wonder." she replied.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari smiled when Ryoma won his match. One more match. "Wish us luck, Hika-chan." Fuji said as he and Taka walked past her and Ryuzaki and out onto the court. "Good luck, sempai!" she called after him. Right off the bat it looked like Rin aimed for Fuji.

"Fuji look out!" came yells but the smile on Hikari's face vanished. "He's not aiming for Fuji-sempai!" she said jumping to her feet as Rin jumped to smash the ball towards the Seigaku bench. "Ryuzaki-sensei, duck!" Hikari told her jumping at her, wrapping her arms around her coach's head and placing her own body in the way. Hikari, being younger, could deal with pain a lot better then Ryuzaki.

Hikari was expecting pain but then Taka jumped in the way managing to return the ball. Hikari turned and grabbed Taka's arm to balance him before he knocked her over as well. "Thank you Kawamura-sempai." she told him.

Taka gave her a smile before he headed back out on the court yelling, "Alright leave it to me you monkeys!" Hikari shook her head and turned to Ryuzaki. "Are you alright, Ryuzaki-sensei?" she asked. Ryuzaki nodded. She gave Hikari a pat on the shoulder. "Next time don't jump in to get hurt." she scolded her.

"Haw haw! I ain't gonna apologize to you. You best get on out of here before you get yourself hurt, old." Hikari and Ryuzaki turned to the Higa coach, Saotome. "My boys ain't got no control!" he added with a laugh.

"How rude." Hikari remarked lowly as Ryuzaki walked over to the man. "A coach who trains players to have no control reveals his own level!" Ryuzaki told him as she towered over him. In Hikari's opinion the look on her face was scary enough. Apparently the man didn't agree with her.

"What did you say, you old bitch! I'll fix you up good like that old man from Rokkaku!" Hikari darted forward at the man got to his feet reaching for Ryuzaki. Hikari grabbed his wrist before he could touch her, tightening her fingers around his wrist.

Just as she did two balls, served by none other then Momo and Ryoma, flew past Saotome's head making the man freeze. The man glared at Momo and Ryoma before turning his glare on Hikari who had yet to release his wrist.

"You little bitch, don't mess with…" The man cut off with a cry of pain as Hikari tightened her grip and twist his hand back. He bent over in an attempt to ease the pressure on his wrist but Hikari only twisted it farther back.

"You dumbass!" Ryuzaki told him. "A person who is afraid of the ball should not be a tennis coach!" she added as Hikari released him letting him stumble away gripping his abused wrist. "Even this little girl knows that and will take a ball to the face!" Ryuzaki snapped at him gesturing to Hikari.

Ryuzaki turned back to her bench. Hikari stared at the man. "You would think the older you get the better you'd remember your manners. I guess that's not the case." she said before turning away from him. She paused before she sat, her eyes going to Rin and Chinen.

"I have my eyes on you." she told them. Rin grinned. "Like what you see?" he asked. "No not in the slightest." she replied before turning away to retake her seat. "It would be best not to piss us off!" Rin said as he faced Fuji.

Hikari, sitting on the bench with her arms crossed leaned her head back. "Better to be pissed off then pissed on." she said. Not expecting that type of comment from the girl all four players on the court turned to her wide eyed. Even Ryuzaki turned to stare at the girl wide eyed.

"Hika-chan!" her teammates yelled at her shocked that she had actually used a cruse word let alone said something like that. Hikari looked up at them blinking in fake confusion. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" she asked innocently. "_My bad~!_" she added though it was clear the girl had done it on purpose.

Fuji looked at the girl one of the people less fazed by her comment. "You did that on purpose didn't you Hika-chan?" he asked as Hikari leaned back in her seat. "Yes, yes I did." Hikari said bluntly her coach slapping a hand over her face.

END

Kyandi: I'm sorry I couldn't help it!

Hikari: Why did you have me say that? I don't cuss!

Kyandi: I say that when ever someone tells me I'm pissing them off.

Hikari: So you had me say it!?

Kyandi: Yep!

Hikari: You're impossible.

Kyandi: Thank you! So everyone I hope you enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back tomorrow, bye!


	34. Princess of Blackness

Kyandi: Alright I'm back!

Hikari: And we have a new chapter for all of you!

Kyandi: Yep!

Hikari: Are you still distracted by that PWP you were writing yesterday?

Kyandi: Just a little.

Hikari: You really are impossible.

Kyandi: Hey! That's not all I'm thinking about.

Hikari: Then what else?

Kyandi: I was thinking about doing a Halloween side chapter. You know in the spirit of the holiday.

Hikari: Then do it.

Kyandi: I don't know. If the readers want me to I will.

Hikari: Well then ask them.

Kyandi: After the chapter so for now enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 34 Princess of Blackness

Cheers went out as Fuji and Taka won their match. "One more match and we win!" came cheers from Seigaku supporters. Out on the court, Kai stepped up to the bat. "Alright who's my opponent?" he asked scanning the boys at the rail above him on the opposite side of the court.

"You're looking the wrong way, because that'll be me." Kai turned to the Seigaku bench as Hikari snapped her book close setting it where she had been sitting and picked up her racket before turning to walk out on to the court.

Cheers from her teammates sounded all over the court, loudly, as they cheered for her from the rail. "Its Hika-chan!" and "Silver Siren!" rang out from her teammates along with the few, "We're so going to win this one!".

A grin spread on Kai's face as she came to a stop on the other side of the net in front of him. "A girl? You've got to be kidding me." he said with a laugh. "You know the last guy to say that to me, lost. And he was on last year's champion team." she told him.

At this Kai let out a curt laugh. "She's got sass too! I'm assuming this Silver Siren is you then?" he asked looking at her. Hikari was unfazed by the fact that he was obviously making fun of her. "I am. And you haven't seen sass yet." she replied, a promise of trouble yet to come.

Kai leaned forward to put his face on level with hers. "Well aren't you cute." he remarked reaching out to touch one of the lily hairpins in her hair. "Touch me and I will be more then happy to bite off every finger on your hand." she told him seriously.

Kai snatched his hand back. "And don't call me cute. Its demeaning." she added turning away from the net. "And hopefully you won't be under minding me for long." she added more to herself as she walked away turning her racket in her right hand. Kai grinned at her back.

"We'll see." he replied before retreating to his own spot. "The best of 1 set match! Higarashi service play!" the ref announced.

Hikari, her right side facing the net, turned the ball in her hand. "Your lucky Kai-san." she told him as she slipped into the same stance for the serve that she had used against Kirihara. Hikari looked at him over her hand holding the ball.

"You get to see the improved version of my Hurricane Serve." she told him before twisting her fingers and dropping the ball. Kai shifted his stance ready for her serve when suddenly the ball was whipping towards him, curving outward and back in to crash at his base line before jumping up to smack the wall behind him.

Kai spun around to look where the ball had caused a dent in the wall. For a long time he stared at it before turning back to Hikari who was waiting to serve again.

"What a serious face. Are you trying to get revenge for those loser dogs from Chiba?" he asked her with a grin. "Oh believe me…if I am you'll know." she told him before serving again. Just like in her match with Kirihara, Kai was unable to return the serve.

"Game Seigaku, 1-0." Kai grinned. Her serve was solid. It had speed and strength. Her ball control and the spin on the ball were good too. Kai could see that. So if he would wear her out, make her run and run down her stamina then her serve would weaken as her ball control did.

So he purposely aimed to make her run all over the court. Hikari didn't mind. Let him try all the tricks he wanted. She'd show him it wasn't that easy to run down her stamina. She had to have a large store to keep up with some of her sempai.

And he was slowly finding out that her stamina wasn't waning. If anything Hikari was getting more fired up and was now running him all over the court. She even found the surprised looks on his face funny whenever she was able to reach a ball that seemed to be out of her reach. She really loved the look on his face when his coach gave him the signal to hit Ryuzaki and Hikari was right there to hit it back.

"Are we on time?" Tezuka turned to find Sosuke and Hisoka behind them. "Sosuke-kun! Hisoka-kun! You came to watch Hika-chan's match?" Eiji asked. Hisoka grinned while his older brother nodded. The two walked up to the railing to look down at the court.

"How's she doing?" Hisoka asked. "They just started and she's already leading two games." Fuji told them. Sosuke looked up. "He's trying to run her to drain her stamina, isn't he?" Sosuke asked. Tezuka nodded.

"It won't work." Hisoka said. "Believe me, I've tried." he added. "Our sister is like a wind up toy that's permanently wound tight." Sosuke added. "An energize bunny." Hisoka said nodding.

"You should see her when she's had too much sugar." Hisoka added cheerfully. "Though with her tight diet now a days, you won't get to see it." Sosuke remarked. "Game Seigaku! 3-0!" came the call from below them.

Down on the court Hikari was hopping from one foot to the other as if she was trying to work off some pent up energy. "Actually," Sosuke said as he watched his sister. "She seems a little more worked up then normal." he finished.

"Did someone get her mad?" Hisoka asked. "She's got reason to be mad at the guy playing against her." Momo told them. "Oh boy. This isn't good." Hisoka remarked leaning on the rail.

"Why?" Eiji asked. "You never want to mix Hikari's temper with her tennis. Especially since she's cleared to use her left hand again." Sosuke told them. Tezuka looked up at him. "Your uncle cleared her completely?" he asked.

Sosuke nodded. "Until recently she's been scared to her left hand again." Hisoka told them. "Game Seigaku! 4-0!" came the call from below them. "Apparently she's had reason to train her left hand again." Sosuke said glancing at Tezuka out of the side of his eyes.

"Just watch. She might just show us the technique that had her dubbed the Princess of Blackness back in Russia." Sosuke said.

On the court Hikari was staring at Kai. "If your going to use it, now might be a good time." she told Kai. Kai looked up at her. "The muscles in your left hand are twitching. You want to switch to your natural backwards left handed style but your holding back." she added.

Kai stared at her in surprise. "You are a creepy little stalker." Kai told her as he switched the racket to his left hand. "Like I said, I prefer friendly residential spy. But in your case its not '**friendly**'." she told him. "I'm flattered." Kai said with a smirk. "Don't be. I have no interest what so ever in cocky, immature males like you." Hikari replied as she served.

"She's not using her Hurricane serve." Fuji remarked. "No…she wants him to use his special shot. And he's walking right into her trap." Sosuke said. Hikari purposely jumped to the left, though she didn't bother raising her racket.

Instead she turned in mid jump to watch Kai's Viking Horn. "15-0!" Hikari's teammates watched as she purposely jumped and watched Kai's shot. "Game Higa! 2-4!" came the call. "What is she doing?" Momo asked.

"She purposely threw those games to get a close look at his shot." Inui said. "Sounds like Hikari alright." Hisoka remarked. "And now its her serve." Sosuke said. "Which do you think it'll be, Sosuke? Hurricane or Tsunami?" Hisoka asked.

"Tsunami?" Fuji asked. "It's a new serve she's been working on." Sosuke told them. "But it requires her left hand." Sosuke added. "Which she just switched too." Hisoka pointed out. Down below them Hikari idly switched her racket to her left hand.

"The Tsunami Serve it is." Sosuke remarked, Hisoka nodding agreement. The boys watched as Hikari tossed her ball high into the air. Instantly as if fell back to the ground she dropped her right leg sliding out.

There was a scraping noise as she swung her racket down in a scooping motion, dragging the frame on the ground. The ball was barely a foot off the ground when she hit it sending it flying up into the air. Kai laughed. "Its going to go out." he called.

"No it won't." Hikari said. "There's a special spin on that ball." Sosuke said. "It'll stop when the ball reaches it peak and then send the ball rocketing down faster then a wave crashing on the shore." he added. "But that's not all." Hisoka said.

"Feel the wind?" he asked the boys around them. None of them had really noticed the strong wind blowing over the courts. "The ball in that kind of down fall will be subjected to the wind. It'll curve at the last minute.

Even if he gets to the net in time, he won't be able to predict the curve and with no spin…" Hisoka cut off. "It won't bounce." Inui finished. As the ball fell Kai appeared at the net to catch it, but as Hisoka had said the ball curved and when it hit the ground it merely rolled away.

"15-0!" Kai looked at Hikari. "So you're a natural lefty as well huh?" he asked. Hikari tapped the racket against her chin. "That was kind of a dead give away." she replied. Kai stared at her confused. "Sitting on the bench there…I was writing with my left." she told him.

"I thought at least one of you would notice, but none of you did." she added with a shrug. "Oh well." she added. Hikari returned to her position repeating the serve leaving Kai trying to guess how the ball would curve.

"Game Seigaku! 5-2!" Cheers went up from the Seigaku supporters. "One more game, Hika-chan!" came yells. It was Kai's serve. Hikari move to return leaving herself open and giving him the perfect chance to smash the ball into her face.

Hikari landed on her back her racket skidding a foot from her. Kai grinned as he looked at her but then he realized that none of her teammates seemed worried. "You aren't worried about her?" he asked them. "Why would they be?" Kai turned his eyes back to Hikari who was getting to her feet.

"I've been hit at closer range and with much more force then that. I'll have a headache later that's for sure." she told him as she rubbed the side of her face where he had hit. Hikari rolled her neck and shoulders as she readied herself for returning his serves.

She just needed one more match. She knew she was driving Kai into a corner and like all snakes…he was bound to strike back. _This is it,_ she thought firmly as he hit the ball back aiming for her. Hikari plant her right foot firmly in place. For the rest of the match, she would not move from that spot.

"Here is comes." Hisoka said suddenly shifting to lean out over the rail to watch. "What's it?" Eiji asked. "Hikari has a very unique set of shots that only she can use. There's three in total. She calls them her Pits of Hell." Sosuke told them.

"Black Oblivion, Collapsing Hell, and Burning Toll." Hisoka said ticking them off on his fingers. "Burning Toll?" Fuji asked looking at the two. "You know the saying, "For whom the bell tolls"? As is the bell of death? Yeah that's close to it." Hisoka asked.

"That shot is her most deadly. To her opponent as well as to herself." Sosuke added. "But from the looks of the stance, she's using Black Oblivion." Hisoka added. "Either way he will not gain another point." Sosuke said firmly.

"What is the Black Oblivion?" Momo asked. "It's a really tricky little shot. There's no returning it…ever." Hisoka told them. "You won't even be able to see straight to return it." he added. "Hika-chan's going to hit him!?" Eiji asked worried.

None of them, save Kaido, had ever seen Hikari angry enough to hit anyone with a hand let alone a racket. Hisoka chuckled at the worried and scared looks on her teammates' faces. "Gods no! Hikari is firm about not using her racket to physically harm another. She's such a proper stiff that way." he told them.

"You said physically." Fuji said looking at him pointing it out. "Mentally is a completely different concept, Fuji-kun." Sosuke told them. "And Hikari is really good with mental games." Hisoka added as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"The Black Oblivion shot uses Hikari's natural gift with applying special kinds of spin to the ball with something call the Pinnacle of Hard Work." At this everyone turned to stare at him. Tezuka was even surprised as he looked at the two brothers.

"Oh…I'm assuming none of you knew she could use Mugo no Kyochi. _My bad~!_" Hisoka said with a grin that said he totally did it on purpose.

"We don't encourage her use of it though. She has a very small body and it puts a lot of strain on her as well as drains all the energy in her body if she uses it too many times. Mixed with the surgeries she had to have when she was younger….the results could be bad. At the worst, she could permanently lose the use of her left arm." Sosuke told them.

"Does she know this?" Fuji asked him. "Of course she does. It's part of the reason why she's been so scared to use her left arm again." Sosuke told them. "And there she goes anyway." Hisoka remarked drawing attention back to the match.

Similar to when Tezuka used his Tezuka Zone it was like a vortex was drawing the ball into her. Hikari's left arm came out. It wasn't hard to tell she was focusing all of the energy into her left arm and shoulder as she focused her eyes on the incoming ball.

Her eyes widened slightly as she swung forward. For a moment when the ball met the racket face, it was like her body continued forward while she let the ball slide along the face of her racket before her arm snapped forward.

Kai seemed frozen as the fast spiraling ball flew for him. As it crossed the net it vanished, until it shot past Kai's head just an inch from his ear to crash at his baseline, spinning in place until it came to a stop without bouncing.

"But its not the power of the shot you have to worry about, but rather the effect it has on your body." Sosuke said. Before the boys could ask a single question Kai yelled crushing his hands flat over his ears as he stumbled back, like his balance was completely out of wack, before he fell flat on his butt.

"The shot has such a high amount of spin that its almost like it's whistling in the wind." Hisoka told them. "It travels so close to her opponents ear that its like a shock wave into your inner ear with that high pitch whistle." he added.

"In short…the shot aims for the inner ear with causes a high pitch ring and completely destroys your balance." Sosuke said. "Meaning you can't return it…" Hisoka left the sentence hanging letting one of the boys finish it.

"Because you can't even see straight let alone focus with the ringing in your ears." Inui supplied. "Correct!" Hisoka replied. All of the boys stared at Hikari's back as she rolled out her shoulders, her eyes on Kai who was trying to get his balance back.

"Don't worry though, the effect isn't permanent. And the other two shots are **much **worse." Hisoka told them with a grin. "Oh like that's suppose to make us feel any better!" Eiji and Momo yelled at him.

"The real point is," Sosuke said, changing the subject and giving his younger brother a hard glare. Hisoka refused to look at him as if he was innocent, whistling lowly to himself.

"If she puts enough spin on the ball, enough force behind it, she can cause her opponent to completely black out. All without ever actually hitting them. Its not exactly the best situation for someone's mental state." Sosuke finished.

"And gods know what kind of demons a person will find in their own subconscious mind." Hisoka added with a big grin and wink.

END

Kyandi: I just noticed….Hisoka's creepy.

Hikari: It took you this long to figure that out?

Kyandi:….Yes. Anyway I want to ask my readers a question now.

Hikari: Go ahead.

Kyandi: Does anyone want me to do a Halloween side chapter for Halloween. I would put it up on Halloween and I already have a really good idea.

Hikari: With Halloween she always has good idea.

Kyandi: Its fun.

Hikari: So all of you can tell us yes or no when you review. Until then enjoy the story!

Kyandi: Bye!


	35. Amusing For Me

Kyandi: Well I got one review saying yes to the Halloween chapter and another one in messages.

Hikari: So you going to write it?

Kyandi: I'll wait for a few more people to answer before I decide. After all I do have a week.

Hikari: Alright. Until then we'll be continuing on with the story.

Kyandi: Yep! Though all the Halloween movies on are giving me really good ideas. I'd hate for that to go to waste…

Hikari: Ah! Your trying to tempt them to say yes!

Kyandi: It doesn't work if you say something!

Hikari: Oops! Sorry.

Kyandi:…To the readers please enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis

Kyandi: Hey Hikari guess who's going to be the ghost for the Halloween chapter.

Hikari:….0.o….Ummm….BYE!

Chapter 35 Amusing For Me

"Game set to Seigaku's Higarashi! 6-2!" Cheers filled the court. Down on the court Hikari was approaching the net which she leaned on to look down at Kai who was laying on the ground. "We need a medic over h-" Hikari cut the ref off.

"He's fine, sir." she told him with a smile that instantly seemed to charm the man who nodded and sat back down. "He's just sleeping it off. He'll wake up in just a second." she told him with another smile. A groan announced Kai waking up. Hikari looked down at him as he sat up.

"Do you understand now, Kai-san?" she asked. Kai turned to stare up at her. "With your style of play, at its current level, you didn't have a chance." she told him. Kai knew it too. It was harsh but the girl was only telling the truth.

"I did not use any tricks. I didn't not harm or injury either. I may be a girl and I may be smaller but I am far from being more fragile or weaker then you. It doesn't take dirty rotten tricks, like the ones taught to you by your coach, to win a match." she added. From the side lines Saotome glared at her with a growl.

Hikari ignored him as she reached out with her racket to lightly tap Kai's racket drawing his attention to it. Kai looked down at his racket. A few of the strings had broke sometime during the match. Kai hadn't even noticed it.

"Your racket is an extension of yourself. A piece of you if you will. It doesn't have a mind of its own so its you who decides how it's used. It is you who has to bare the ill effects of what you do with it. In short, Kai-san, its not meant to be used to harm others." she told him.

Kai looked away from her as he tugged on his cap. He wouldn't admit that he actually felt a little cowed by the girl but Hikari already knew he felt that way. It was in the way that he refused look her in the eye.

"This," Hikari pulled her jersey sleeve up to show her left arm and all the scars that ran up her arm. "is the result of someone thinking they could use a racket to harm. The extension of a truly dark heart. He didn't end up too well for it either." she told him as she yanked the sleeve back down.

Kai was staring at her wide eyed unable to speak as he looked at the scars. "The scars on my leg are also from it. And I have more on my lower back. A man with no talent, who had to sink as low as attacking a little girl, to try to get what he wanted." she added.

"You are different. You have amazing talent Kai-san. I had to actually use my Black Oblivion on you and I haven't used that in roughly four years. So yes you have amazing talent. Don't squander it." she told him before pushing off the net and turning to walk away.

"Hey Higa-chan!" Hikari stopped. Yet another nickname. She didn't even want to think about how many she would have before the school year was up. But with this one she didn't know if he was being serious or joking since he was just using the first four letters of her surname which happened to spell the name of his school.

Hikari turned back to Kai who had just got back to his feet. "Next time I'll beat you." he told her a playful sort of half smile on his face as he looked at her from under the bill of his hat. Hikari smiled back at him. "We'll see about that." she replied before she turned to head up to her team.

With Tezuka stepping onto the court after her to watch Kaido's and Inui's match, she had no need to worry about Ryuzaki and she needed to go get something to drink anyway. As she started up the ramp to the top, Kaido and Inui were coming down, with Tezuka behind them.

As she passed Tezuka he reached out and gently grabbed hold of her left arm. It wasn't trembling as it had done in the past when she had used it but she still could harm herself. Her arm wasn't showing any physical signs of too much strain, nor did she look like she was in pain, but with Hikari there was no telling if the girl was in pain or not.

"We'll talk about **this** later." he told her giving her arm a light squeeze when he said 'this'. Hikari nodded. She knew she was in for a long lecture and would gladly put it off as long as she could.

Tezuka released her arm and headed on down to the court while Hikari went up to her teammates. Instantly, the moment she was on firm ground again, her brothers were on her Hisoka pulling her jacket off her while Sosuke pulled her arm out to look it over.

Hikari, not really in the mood to be examined in front of her teammates wasn't having any of her brothers' worry. "I'm fine!" Hikari insisted as she pulled her arm free of Sosuke's grip. "Uncle completely cleared me, remember." she told them pulling her jacket out of Hisoka's hands before stepping away from her brothers.

But the moment she did get out of her brothers' grips, Eiji and Momo scooped her up the two of them squeezing her tight as they cheered. "Way to go, Hika-chan!" they cheered. "You were great!" Eiji said pressing his face to hers.

"Your face is too close." Hikari said going unheard by the two. "You really crushed him!" Momo added. "And your really crushing me." Hikari retorted, once again going unheard by the two. "You were awesome!" Momo and Eiji cheered together. Hikari let out a sigh. "Can you two please put me down!" she said.

Eiji and Momo paused just then as if finally hearing her speak but it wasn't her talking that made them pause. "Hika-chan you weight less today." they remarked together looking down at her. "You don't say." Hikari said sarcastically looking up at the two of them.

"Hmm…maybe that's because I wore weighted braces under those bandages!" she told them with a slightly annoyed look on her face. The two looked at each other. "Oh." was all either of them could say.

"Now put me down." she added. The two set her down. "Thank you." she said as she straightened her shirt and dusting it off though there was no dust anywhere on it. "I'm surprised you two showed up." Hikari said looking at her brothers.

Hisoka smiled at her while Sosuke adjusted his glasses. "We could only come for a little while so we'll have to leave soon." Sosuke told her. "Alright, well I'm going to go get a drink. Walk with me." she told her brothers. "I'll be right back." she added to her teammates before she took off with her brothers in tow.

-0-0-0-0-

"Seigaku is still playing their match." Marui said as he blew and popped his bubble. "I heard that Hiri-chan was suppose to play Singles 2 against Higa's vice-captain." Kirihara added. Niou looked up, now interested in the conversation. "Any news on how that turned out?" he asked.

"She won of course." All of the Rikkai boys turned to find Hikari standing there her hands in her shorts pockets. Without her jacket it was easy to see the scars on her arm as well as her leg. "Man Hiri what happened to you?" Niou asked sitting up straight.

Hikari looked down at her arm and leg. "You've never wondered what was under the bandages?" she asked not really answering the question. "Yeah but we never suspected something like this." Marui said. "You know my team had the exact same reactions." she said idly.

"What happened?" Niou asked curiously. "Past problems that are already done and over with." Hikari replied. "Its not really something I like talking about." she added. Taking the hint the subject was dropped.

"So you won your match, Hiri-chan?" Yukimura asked. "I did. Six games to two." she replied. "You lost two games to him?" Kirihara asked. "Your confidence in me in a over whelming, Kirihara-san. But no, I gave up the games." she replied.

"Why!?" Kirihara and Marui asked. "My word your even as loud as my teammates." Hikari remarked sarcastically, once again avoiding the question presented to her. Kirihara and Marui frowned at her. "Can't you ever just answer the question?" Marui asked.

"No. It wouldn't be amusing if I did." she replied bluntly watching the two basically deflate in front of her. "I gave up the games because he had an interesting shot I wanted to watch." she told them.

"What are you doing here?" Niou asked. "I do have matches today." Hikari replied. "That's not what he meant!" Marui replied. "You're just trying to piss us off." Kirihara accused. "No not really. Like I said its just more amusing for me." she told him.

"Anyway I'm here because I was on my way to get a drink and happened to over hear my name." she added. "I have an extra drink if you want one." Marui offered her holding out a sugary soda. Hikari winched visibly as she looked at it.

Marui surprised at the flinch looked at the can. "No thank you. I don't intake any sugars, carbs, fats, or anything of the sort that's not on my diet menu and **that," she pointed to the can. "is not on my diet." she said.**

**Marui looked at the can. "So you've never just ate something because you wanted to?" he asked. "Sugar may do you good, Marui-san, but not me. I've been on a strict diet for about five years." she replied. Marui winced. **

"**Anyway, I'll get my own. There's a machine just over there." she added. Yukimura smiled at her. "Are you always this pleasant with opponents?" he asked her. "My mother raised me to keep grudges and rivalries on the court. There's no reason for not to be pleasant." she replied with a shrug. **

"**And when people talk bad about you or say bad things about your team?" Niou asked with a smirk. "I was raised with eight brothers, seven older and a twin. No female influence since I was five. As far as I'm concerned as long as you keep your hands to yourself I'm alright with anything that comes out of your mouth." she replied making Niou chuckle. "I like her." he told his teammates.**

**Hikari only blinked. "Anyway, good luck in your next match, though I doubt any of you will need it. I need to hurry back before my captain notices I'm missing." she remarked. "Who says he hasn't already?" Yukimura asked. **

**Hikari opened her mouth to reply when her phone went off. Hikari fished it out of her pocket. "Well that answers that." she asked. "That would be the said captain right there." she remarked pushing the ignore button before putting it back in her pocket. **

"**You aren't going to answer?" Jackal asked. "No. He'll call back in two seconds." she said. Right on cue her phone rang again. "See? Never off with Tezuka-buchou's calls." she added. "But good luck and all that jazz." she added with a wave before heading off.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Hikari looked around them as the supporters for Hyotei started cheering. "I really don't like their cheering squad." Hikari remarked Ryoma agreeing from beside her. "Their all so noisy." Kaido said agreeing with Hikari.**

"**You'd think being from a school like Hyotei, that they wouldn't be so loud." Hikari added. "I guess your wrong on that one." Momo told her. "Huh….I guess I am." she agreed. "Lets go Seigaku!" Hikari turned when she heard a familiar yell. **

**There on the stairs over them was the Rokkaku team. "Ojii is doing just fine! Thanks a lot! And now we've come to repay the favor…we're Seigaku's temporary cheering squad!" Aoi yelled down to them. A bright smile lit Hikari's face. **

"**Thanks a lot Aoi-kun!" she called using 'kun' instead of 'san'. Aoi's eyes went bright before he basically fell back. "She called me Aoi-kun!" he cheered. Hikari blinked in confusion as he fell back. **

"**Did I cause that?" she asked looking at her sempai who didn't say anything but simply looked away from her with a sweat drop expression. "Hika-chan you're clueless." Fuji said with a chuckle. "What is that suppose to mean?" Hikari asked with a sort of pouty look on her face. Fuji shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Hika-chan." he told her. **

**-0-0-0-0-**

"**You really did a number on your head." Hikari told Momo as she worked, first cleaning his head and face and then checking it. "That better Momoshiro-sempai?" Hikari asked leaning back after having bandaged up Momo's wound on his head. **

"**Yeah, its lots better. Thanks Hika-chan. You're a real life saver some times." he said with a smile. Hikari nodded with a smile. "Well you wouldn't need it if you were more careful." she told him patting his shoulder. **

"**Right, now wish me luck." she told Momo as she got to her feet taking her racket from Ryoma when he held it out for her to take. She gave Ryoma a nod. "That's right, this is your first Doubles match in a tournament." Momo said looking up at her. **

**Hikari gave him a wink and a smile. "You bet it is." she replied before turning to her Doubles partner. "Ready…Inui-sempai?" she asked. Inui nodded as he set aside his journal. "Then lets go." she said Inui nodding in agreement. "I'm feeling all fired up now because of Momoshiro-sempai." Hikari added. "We all are now." Inui added. **

**END**

**Kyandi: Alright Hikari's first Doubles match!**

**Hikari: Did you have to pair me Inui?**

**Kyandi: What? I thought it was a good pair. **

**Hikari: Sure…until he drives me crazy.**

**Kyandi: You're already crazy.**

**Hikari: Insane…I'm insane. There's a difference.**

**Kyandi: If you say so. Anyway if you want me to write the Halloween chapter, tell me so!**

**Hikari: Until then enjoy and review.**

**Kyandi: BYE!**


	36. Seigaku's Mental Pair

Kyandi: Yhay this one actually didn't take me too long to write.

Hikari: Because you were completely focused this time.

Kyandi: True. Anyway I'm still waiting to see how many people want the Halloween chapter.

Hikari: Because after tomorrow if you want it she has to start on it.

Kyandi: Right. I'm hoping to make it a nice long chapter.

Hikari: So tell us if you want it.

Kyandi: If not then oh well. Though I'd hate to let the chapter I have in mind go to waste.

Hikari: Yes it would be a shame.

Kyandi: Such a sad shame.

Hikari: Yes indeed.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 36 Seigaku's Mental Pair

Hikari and Inui, the odd pairing they made, faced Mukahi and Hiyoshi over the net. "Hey Inui! Want me to tell you the probability of you guys losing? Its 100%! Especially with a girl as your partner." Mukahi said turning a sneer on Hikari.

"Oh no, you've gone and said it again." Hiyoshi said covering his mouth like he was trying to whisper to Mukahi though Inui and Hikari heard him none the less. Hikari smiled at the two. Their attempt to anger her was cute.

"If you are awaiting me to explode and yell like Kaido-sempai does some times, you are sorely mistaken." she told them brightly a smile on her face complete with a small giggle as she tilted her head to the side, making the two stare at her.

"But like any female I highly favor retaliation and I am very good at it." she added. Mukahi and Hiyoshi looked at each other. Sometimes the girl really could be quite creepy especially that grin of hers when she knew something you didn't. "You don't stand a chance against my Acrobatics with your Aggressive Baseliner style." Mukahi told her.

Hikari blinked. "I'm not an Aggressive Baseliner." she told him. Mukahi stared at her surprised as his argument was rendered useless. "I'm an All-Rounder. I just like playing from the baseline." she said answering his unspoken question.

"And who says I can't use Acrobatics?" she added. "Come on Inui-sempai!" Hikari told her teammate before turning on her heel and walking away from the net, Inui following.

Hikari took up the forward position while Inui took the serve. Hikari eyed Hiyoshi and Mukahi as they both prepared to use their styles of tennis. "Huh." Hikari smiled as she started walking backwards moving farther back from her position near the net.

"Hika-chan's moving back." Momo said. "Looks like she's going to use her style of tennis too." Fuji said as Hikari stopped when she was half way into the back court standing on the center lin. Inui hesitated as he stared across the court.

"What's the matter Inui, scared?" Mukahi asked. Hikari settled both hands on her racket handle so she could switch hands quickly if need. She didn't bother looking back over shoulder at Inui. "Inui-sempai…I'm ready when you are." she told him.

Inui nodded to himself and served. Hikari ducked her head to the side as the ball flew fast over her shoulder. Mukahi and Hiyoshi stared across the court in shock as Hikari shifted back into an upright position.

"Didn't I say that several of us were fired up?" Inui asked. Silence fell over the Hyotei supporters. "W-What an incredible serve!" one supporter yelled. "It's as if they were swallowed by a waterfall…" another added.

"Waterfall eh…" Inui mused. "Hmm…I like it." Hikari remarked. "What a nice nickname!" Inui agreed as the threw the ball to serve. Each serve went right past Mukahi and Hiyoshi. "Game Seigaku! 1-0!" came the call.

"Nice serve, Inui-sempai." Hikari told Inui as the two bumped fist together. "Waterfall is a nice nickname isn't it?" Inui asked her. "I like it. It does fit." Hikari told him as they walked while they changed courts. Hikari took her place on the baseline, leaving Inui in the forward position. Hikari examined the other side, watching Hiyoshi who was serving.

When he hit the serve Hikari grit her teeth. It was a direct serve at her. When she hit it back Mukahi was there to return it. "You guys are too naïve!" Mukahi said as he took a point. Inui looked back at Hikari as she shook her hand. "Sorry Inui-sempai. I didn't think he'd hit it straight for me so soon." she told him. Inui nodded.

Hikari kept purely to her right hand as they played, not really challenging Mukahi's acrobatics. "What's wrong with Hika-chan?" Momo asked. "This isn't like her." he added. "She's usually a lot more forward then this." Fuji said agreeing that something was up.

"Is it because it's Doubles?" Momo asked. "I don't think so." Tezuka replied. "There's more to it then that." he added as he watched the match. "She and Inui are planning something." Tezuka said finally. "Game Hyotei! 3-1!" rang out over the courts.

Inui looked at Hikari who was rolling her shoulders and popping her neck. "Hika-chan?" he asked. Hikari looked at him. "Their not following the data at all." she agreed. "Their aiming for a short term match." she told Inui as she glanced across the court. "I can do that." she added.

Fuji looked over at the Hyotei said. "So they're playing to Inui's and Kaido's weakness and not allowing themselves to be drawn into an endurance battle." Fuji said. "One problem with that." Eiji said. "This isn't Inui and Kaido playing against them and Hika-chan isn't Kaido." Fuji supplied as they all looked at Hikari who was talking with Inui as she eyed the other two across the net.

"She's just as good with short term battles as with endurance battles." Oishi agreed. "That's not it." Tezuka said as he looked at Hikari as she and Inui split up to go back to the match. "She has something planned. Both her and Inui." he said.

On the Hyotei side Ohtori leaned forward watching the match closely as he gripped the rail. "What is Chotarou?" Shishido asked. "Hikari…I've seen that look on her face before. She's planning something." Ohtori replied making Atobe look at him.

"Knowing Hikari it won't be good for our side either." Ohtori added. Atobe sat his eyes on the girl leaning forward placing two fingers at the inner corners of his eyes. To his eyes the girl slowed down. Every movement in her body became apparent.

Just then she hit the ball a little to hard sending it to bouncing off the light pole behind Atobe's head. Atobe flinched and spun around to look at the ball at it bounced away.

"Oops! My bad Atobe-san!" Atobe turned to look at Hikari who was smiling charmingly as she rubbed her neck. That was no accident. She had purposely hit it at him, just when he was starting to use his insight on her.

She hadn't even been aiming for him. She had only aimed to distract him and to silently tell him to keep his eyes to himself. Atobe frowned as he looked away from her. Unless he wanted to get hit he would have to deal with that he normally could see.

"Game Hyotei! 5-2!" came the call over the courts. "I guess you were wrong, Chotarou. She doesn't seem to be planning anything." Shishido said.

"And its at match point." Shishido added. "No take a closer." Ohtori said leaning forward. "Hikari's not even breathing hard." he added pointing to Hikari who in the backcourt running across the court to return a ball.

Though she was sweating her breathing was normal. "I know Hikari…she won't lose easily. This has been too easy." Ohtori told them. Hikari dived forward returning the ball and hit the ground. "One more point and we win this match." the supporters cheered.

"No…Look at that amount of sweat." the Hyotei coach told them. "Point by point, she's been wearing them down, until they were drawn into her trap." he added as Hikari got to her feet dusting her shirt off.

Hikari turned to Inui. "I'm ready Inui-sempai." she told him. Inui looked back at her and nodded. Wordlessly Inui moved back to the baseline while Hikari stayed at her spot on the center line half way into the back court.

Silently Hikari switched her racket to her left hand. She placed her left foot lightly in front of her right on the center line and instantly shifted all her weight onto her toes. "This isn't good!" Ohtori said. "What is it Chotarou?" Shishido asked.

"That's the stance for one of Hikari's Pits of Hell!" Ohtori told them worried that his cousin might hurt herself as well as his teammates. "Her what!?" Shishido asked shocked looking at him as the others turned to stare at him.

"Back in Russia Hikari had three shots she dubbed her Pits of Hell. Black Oblivion symbolized Darkness, Collapsing Hell symbolized Absence, and Burning Toll symbolized Pain. Each are worse then the other. The stance she's in…its Collapsing Hell. Her form of Yips tennis." Ohtori replied. "She's about to show us why in Russia she was called the Princess of Blackness." he added.

Hikari set her eyes on the ball. She took a deep breath before stepping out with her left foot lightly, sliding her right around as she swung her arm out. But instead of hitting the ball she let her arm flow back with the ball as it slide along her racket face.

The movement was smooth, flowing allowing energy to build up in her arm. When her arm was as far back as it could go she shifted suddenly forward her arm snapping forward. The ball exploded outward spiraling looking like one ball became eight and spun in a circle outward the middle appearing like a black void to Mukahi and Hiyoshi.

Mukahi and Hiyoshi froze as all the balls seemed to vanish, the real one shooting through the center of the void to skid along the court to the baseline before hopping up to hit the wall.

Eiji and Ryoma both rubbed their eyes unable to look at the shot. Everyone else stared unable to believe what they had seen. "An illusion of absence." Fuji remarked as they both Mukahi and Hiyoshi sagged to the ground.

"To the receiving opponent it must have looked like a void was about to swallow them whole." Fuji remarked. "Its enough to scare any player enough that they completely go blank and can't move, can't even hear or see anything but that void." Tezuka agreed.

"The Russians were right on the spot when they gave her that name, Princess of Blackness." Momo remarked. "Both of them are going to be too scared of that shot to allow her to have the ball." Momo added. "But they can't stop Hikari if Inui steps back." Fuji reminded him.

"I think Inui knew that too. His data told him that if he allowed her to hit that shot, then it would tip the balance of the match in their favor." Fuji remarked. "This is more then just a data match for those two. Inui and Hika-chan played a mental match." Oishi added. "Seigaku's Mental pair…I think it fits." Momo remarked.

-0-0-0-0-

"Game set Seigaku's Inui-Higarashi pair! 7-5!" Cheers went up from the Seigaku supporters as Hikari and Inui thrust their rackets in the air in a cheer of victory before bumping fist. "We did it Inui-sempai!" Hikari cheered.

Inui smiled back at her as the two turned to the net where Hiyoshi and Mukahi were sagged on the ground trying to catch their breaths. As Hikari approached the net she could them talking to each other. "She…she never….never hit it again." Hiyoshi remarked. "D-Damn it! We fell for…for her trick!" Mukahi added.

Hikari smiled to herself as she leaned on the net to pop her head in-between them. "Not a trick but more along the lines that that was a scare enough to make you wary." she told them making them jump when they found her so close to them.

Hikari smiled at the two. "I wasn't trying to scare you to death. I was only trying to make you wary. One shot was enough." she told them. Hikari held her hands out for them to shake. "You two are great players. Really.

I hope I can play another match with you two some day. Maybe next time you'll win." she told them with a bright smile. Both stared at her before blushing and shaking her hands.

"You two really know how to mess with peoples' head." Mukahi told her as she helped him and Hiyoshi to their feet. Hikari looked at Inui who was standing right behind her. "A mental battle is useful at times." she replied.

"After all," Hikari looked back at the two with a grin. "We are Seigaku's Mental pair." she added with a smile and a wink before letting go of their hands.

END

Kyandi: My sister laughed when I told her the name of the pair.

Hikari: I can see why.

Kyandi: Well the name fits on more then one level.

Hikari: Oh shut up.

Kyandi: Anyway so all of you enjoy and review and hopefully I'll have another chapter up before the night is over.

Hikari: Hopefully.

Kyandi: Bye!


	37. Betting Once Again

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Morning all!

Kyandi: Here's another chapter for all of you!

Hikari: And we'll be putting up another right after.

Kyandi: Yeah I got a few down when I should have been sleeping last night.

Hikari: So we'll just leave it at that.

Kyandi: Yes we will!

Hikari: Enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 37 Betting Once Again

Hikari dropped to sit on the bench with a sigh. "Here Hika-chan." Fuji said passing her a towel. "Thank you Fuji-sempai." she told him taking it from him. Hikari hung the towel around her neck and wiped her face clean of the sweat.

"That was a great match you two." Oishi told her and Inui. Both smiled. "It was a last minute pairing, but we know each other pretty well." Hikari remarked as she rubbed her left arm. "Is your arm hurting?" Oishi asked worried.

Tezuka looked at Hikari who shook her head. "No. Its just its been so long since I've used those shots in an actual match. My arm is getting a little tired and the muscles a little sore." she told them.

"Here, try this." Oishi told her pulling a heating pad out of his bag. Hikari pulled her sleeve up to let him put it on her shoulder before putting another on her elbow just in case. The slight heat on her joint eased the soreness of her muscle causing the girl to sigh.

"Thank you Oishi-fukubuchou." she told him. Oishi nodded. "Don't use those shots too much, Higarashi." Tezuka told her. Hikari looked at him and smiled. "Right." she told him. "I won't." she promised with a nod.

"Its your turn now." she told Tezuka who nodded. "Good luck, Tezuka-buchou." she told him as he headed out onto the court.

"You sure you'll be alright, Hika-chan?" Tezuka heard Fuji ask. "I'll be fine, Fuji-sempai. I have to be anyway. I can't afford not to be. We still have a ways to go after this." came Hikari's reply. Tezuka paused at the coach's bench to check his laces.

"Hika-chan don't push yourself too much." Oishi told the girl. Tezuka looked out of the side of his eyes as Hikari gave Oishi a smile.

"That's not fair, Oishi-fukubuchou. You all get to push yourself and I'm not allow to? Its my team too. As long as winning Nationals is everyone's dream, I will work and play my hardest. No matter the injuries." she told her vice-captain.

Tezuka turned his eyes back to his laces. "You know I don't think she would work this hard if she didn't care so much about you and the others." Tezuka looked up at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki glanced as him and then looked away.

"She's a lot like you. Stubborn about not giving up when she's found something she cares about." Ryuzaki added. Tezuka glanced back over as Hikari who was resting against the wall her jacket draped over her shoulders as she lightly massaged her left arm.

Stubborn didn't even begin to describe the girl. She worked hard to do her share and then worked even harder to help others do their share. But then again maybe that was the reason Tezuka liked and respected the girl.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari looked up at the sky as it started raining. "Th-This is bad! That's enough Tezuka! Just give up this match!" Oishi yelled. "TEZUKA!" Tezuka wasn't listening to Oishi. "Leave him be, Oishi-fukubuchou." Hikari told him.

Oishi turned to look at her. "You should know that our captain never runs away. Even if it means he'll injury his arm again, he won't give up." Hikari added as she leaned her head back to let the rain fall on her face.

"You aren't worried!?" Oishi asked. "Of course I am, but that's not going to get him to stop. Anyway…Tezuka-buchou is more accustomed to the rain slick court then Kabaji-san is." Hikari replied. "Not to mention that, a fake, an mere copy, could never stand up to the real deal." Hikari added as the result of the match was called. "Game set Seigaku's Tezuka, 7-6!"

Hikari smiled at the frustration on Shishido's face as it was announced that the matches would continue the next day. "I bet he's so overly frustrated." she remarked from her spot. Eiji offered a hand up pulling the girl to her feet.

"Thanks Kikumaru-sempai." she told him. Hikari looked up as Atobe passed by Ryoma tapping the younger boy on the head with his racket as he passed. "Hey Atobe-san!" Atobe stopped and turned to look at her.

"Tomorrow…the winner will be Seigaku." she told him with a smile, sort of mocking the Hyotei cheer. "You think so Hihime-chan?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think…I know." she replied firmly. Atobe chuckled at her. "Willing to bet on your team's victory? Are you that sure of their ability to win?" he asked. All of the Seigaku boys looked at Hikari as she smiled.

"Every time. I'm willing to bet the prize from the last bet." she said. Atobe shook his head. "This is Nationals, Hihime-chan. The prize better be bigger." he told her. Hikari pressed one hand to her chest over her heart faking hurt.

"Why I'm hurt, Atobe-san that you don't think that prize is good enough." she said sarcastically making him smile. Hikari eyed him before crossing her arms. "Four and you got a deal." she told him. Atobe chuckled.

"Oh no, no, no, Hihime-chan. The last time I made this bet with you, you had your little rookie prince there come in and sweep the victory out from under us." Atobe said as he walked towards her pointing one finger at Ryoma who raised an eyebrow.

Atobe stopped in front of Hikari who looked up at him with a raised brow. "If I'm going to take part in this bet this time you better make it worth my while." he told her. "Name a price and we'll see." she replied.

Atobe eyed her for a long moment as if wondering just how far he could push her. "Ten." he said finally. It was now Hikari's turned to laugh. "Five is that's it." she replied making Atobe raise his eyebrow at the girl. The other members of the Seigaku team looked at Ryoma as the two argued a price.

"What's going on?" Eiji asked Ryoma as he eyed Atobe and Hikari. "Back at the Kantou tournament Atobe bet her one date with her that we would lose." Momo told them. "Higarashi took the bet saying we'd win hands down." Ryoma added.

"Fine!" Atobe declared finally drawing all attention back to him and Hikari. "Five and," Atobe tilted her chin up. "One kiss." he added. A spike of anger raced up the spines of her teammates. Kaido and Momo jumped forward to thrash Atobe but Taka and Oishi stopped them.

Hikari simply swatted Atobe's hand away. "Deal." she told him. Atobe smiled. "Then we'll see you tomorrow." he said before walking off. "Hika-chan!" Hikari turned to look at her teammates. "Why would you make a bet like that!?" Oishi asked.

"Because I have full confidence that we'll win." Hikari told them with a smile. "This isn't fun and games, Higarashi. Nationals is serious. You need to take it seriously." Tezuka scolded making the smile fall from Hikari's face.

"I didn't think it was fun and games Tezuka-buchou." she said seriously a little hurt in her voice. "I made the bet as a friendly jest between Atobe-san and myself. And…I was showing my faith and confidence in my teammates' abilities to take the victory." she told him.

She was hurt that he would even suggest such a thing and it was clear on her face. "You honestly think I don't take this seriously?" she asked. Tezuka didn't say anything. The set of Hikari's mouth drew into a hard line, showing slightly that she was far from happy with that. "Well apparently you don't know me very well." she added turning her face away from him.

Oishi stepped in. "Now Hika-chan there's no need to get mad! Tezuka was just stating that none of us should take it lightly!" Oishi told her as Hikari looked at him. "I know what Tezuka-buchou was saying." she replied before turning and grabbing her bag.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow." she replied over her shoulder before taking off. "Hika-chan!" Oishi called but Hikari was gone. "She's not happy." Eiji said. "No, she's not." Momo agreed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ryuzaki-sense…it seems that Hyotei is putting everything on the line in this match." Tezuka told Ryuzaki. "Indeed Tezuka…I didn't think that even you would have such a hard fought match." Ryuzaki said.

"I fear that in our next Doubles 1 match against Hyotei's strongest Doubles team: Shishido and Ohtori. To be honest we currently don't have a team who can beat that combination." Ryuzaki told him as Tezuka stared out the window.

On the court directly below him, Oishi was practicing hard. As he watched Eiji jumped in to join his partner in practicing. "No, there just might be one team left who can pull it off." Tezuka told Ryuzaki as she joined him at the window. Ryuzaki nodded before something else caught her eyes.

"You know Tezuka," Tezuka looked at Ryuzaki. "Higarashi highly values your judgment. She takes your opinion of things very seriously." Ryuzaki told him. Tezuka glanced at her and then back down at Oishi and Eiji.

"Suggesting that she's not taking this seriously, that she's not being serious. A suggestion like that from you, really hurts that girl. Especially when its not true. If anyone on the team is overly serious, its that girl. She works hard, harder then most, and she does more then her fair share to keep up with and surpass the others." Ryuzaki told him.

"She pushes herself hard to meet your standards, and then pushes even harder because as a girl she doesn't want to be a burden to the team. Even going as far as staying at school until late hours, practicing in the rain." Ryuzaki added pointing towards one of the far courts.

Tezuka turned and looked. On the farthest court from Oishi and Eiji, Hikari was practicing on her own. She was chasing the ball fiercely back and forth over the court, hitting it hard and then chasing it down again.

"I think you owe her an apology." Ryuzaki told him. Tezuka looked at Ryuzaki who turned to go back to her desk. "The sooner the better. Higarashi is the type of girl that her emotions could either make or break her tennis style. I don't think you want to risk that." Ryuzaki added.

Tezuka looked at her. She had a point. He did owe Hikari an apology. Tezuka looked back out the window at Hikari. But not tonight. She didn't really look like she wanted to talk at the moment and he wasn't going to push his luck.

END

Kyandi: Alright here's the chapter.

Hikari: We're going to start preparing the next one to put up.

Kyandi: Yep.

Hikari: And then depending on how many more people review saying they want the Halloween chapter, we'll start on that.

Kyandi: If they want it, it should be fun.

Hikari: Yep! So everyone enjoy and review.

Kyandi: And we'll be back soon.

Hikari & Kyandi: Bye!


	38. Clashing Egos

Kyandi: Hey hey! I promised you two chapters in a row so here they are!

Hikari: And then we're working on the third.

Kyandi: Yep. So hang in there. We should have it up today!

Hikari: You know this is the longest story you've ever done.

Kyandi: I've noticed.

Hikari: So lets keep it rolling!

Kyandi: Please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 38 Clashing Egos

"Where is Hika-chan?" Eiji asked looking around. The girl had yet to show up and Tezuka was starting to wonder if he had mad her so angry last night that she would actually skip out on them. No he couldn't think like that.

Hikari wouldn't let her team down like that and she certainly wouldn't go back on the promise she made either. She was probably just running a little behind today. Tezuka fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open to give the girl a call. "Say cheese!" Everyone turned to get a flash in the face as a camera went off.

"Damn it! What the hell was that for, Hika-chan!?" Momo demanded as he rubbed his eyes. Tezuka removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose while he waited for his eye sight to come back. The others blinked and rubbed their eyes trying to get the white spots to go away.

Hikari looked down at the picture on her digital camera ignoring the question asked. "Nice! I always did love surprise pictures. You get the purest of emotions. No posing." Hikari said with a smile as she looked back at her teammates, most of which were glaring at her after being blinded by the flash of the camera. "You didn't answer me, Hika-chan!" Momo snapped, glaring at her.

"And why are you late today?" Eiji asked. Hikari smiled at him. "I like collecting pictures. Really I've been taking them the whole time I've been at Seigaku. I've just never let you see the camera before now." she told him.

"As for being late, Sosuke-nii insisted I get a good breakfast in me before I headed out here so it took a little longer then usual for me to get out here." she added with a smile when she saw the worry on some of their faces melt away.

"You already have pictures of us?" Eiji asked, his worry turning to excitement. "Tons. Why?" she asked. Eiji's face lit up. "Can I see!?" he asked. "Sure." Hikari said letting him look over her shoulder as she flipped through the pictures stored on the camera.

"This one I took at the bowling alley when Oishi-fukubuchou wasn't looking." Hikari said pointing at a picture grabbing Oishi's attention. "You had a camera at the bowling alley?" he asked looking at Tezuka who had been sitting next to her at the time.

"I didn't see one." Tezuka replied. "Like I said I didn't let you see it. If I don't want you seeing something more then likely you'll never see it." Hikari said in a disinterested voice as she showed Eiji and Fuji, who had joined in, more pictures.

"This is one of my favorites! Tezuka-buchou had no idea I was even there!" Hikari told the two who both instantly broke out laughing. Tezuka turned to look at Hikari wonder what exactly could have both Fuji and Eiji laughing.

"What picture do you have?" he asked. Hikari held the camera against her chest not allowing him to have even the slightest peek at the screen. "Its just an innocent little picture, Tezuka-buchou. Nothing else." she told him with a grin that promised trouble to come. That did nothing to reassure Tezuka.

"Delete it Higarashi. What ever it is, delete it now." he told her firmly. "Oh I'd gladly delete it." she told him actually looking down at the camera and deleting it without so much as a single protest or complaint at all.

Something that was completely unlike the girl. "Hika-chan!" Eiji protested pouting at the fact that she had actually agreed and deleted the picture. "Its alright Kikumaru-sempai really." Hikari told him. "Tezuka-buchou wanted it deleted so I deleted it." she said as she took off to sneak a picture of Ohtori while his back was turned.

"I have it saved on my computer and printed out anyway. So its not like it matters if its on my camera." she added over her shoulder with a sly little smile before she took off. Tezuka turned a glare on Hikari's back as Eiji followed her asking for a copy of the picture.

Tezuka turned to Fuji silently asking what the picture was, not that he was sure he wanted to know anyway. Fuji smiled at him. "Oh its nothing Tezuka. It was actually a very….cute picture. She has quite a skill for taking pictures." Fuji said before walking off.

"You know if I'm not mistaken, Hika-chan seems a little mad today. I wonder why that could be." Fuji added over his shoulder. Now Tezuka was really worried.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari looked around the court as Atobe stepped up, cheers of, "The winner will be Atobe!" raising from his supporters. Atobe just basked in the cheers while Hikari didn't like them at all. "He is so cocky." Hikari remarked before turning to Ryoma.

"You better not lose." she told him sternly. Ryoma smirked as he adjusted his hat. "I didn't lose and saved you last time." he reminded her as the others watched the two from behind them as the two first years talked.

"Yes well you didn't play Atobe-san last time. Tezuka-buchou did. There's a big difference between Atobe-san and Hiyoshi-san." she replied. "I'll win. Don't you have faith in your predictions and your teammates?" Ryoma asked.

"You know I do. I wouldn't have taken the bet if I didn't." she added. "Then don't worry. You won't have to kiss him." Ryoma told her before heading out onto the court.

As Atobe and Ryoma got into a laughing match Hikari slapped a hand to her face. "The cockiness between the two is over bearing." she muttered as Momo and Eiji covered laughs of their own. "I don't care if you're the prince of whatever…I am the king!" Atobe told Ryoma who just smirked.

"Aren't you just all talk?" Ryoma asked. "Don't get too cocky, kid." Atobe told him. "Look who's talking!" Hikari said drawing Atobe's attention to her. "After I beat this kid I expect you to pay up." he told her.

"And right away." he added. Hikari crossed her arms over her chest. "I have nothing to fear." she replied. Atobe grinned. "I hope you don't regret this." Ryoma told Atobe drawing his attention back to him.

Atobe looked down at Ryoma. "Say that after you beat me." he told him. "To make it even more interesting, if I lose to you, I'll shave my head." Atobe told him. "Heh…Then if I lose to you, I'll shave my head too." Ryoma replied.

Hikari heaved a sigh. There was just no reasoning when two cocky egos crashed together. The two were off in their own little worlds. Hikari watched the match closely as it started. Right off the bat it got serious as Ryoma was poked into using his State of Self Actualization. Then it was back and forth between the two, both using shots from other people.

"They're just going to keep going back and forth until one of them gives." Hikari remarked as she watched. And that was exactly what they did. The rally looked like there was no end in sight. Then Eiji gasped.

"Hika-chan! Its your Black Oblivion shot!" Eiji told her pointing to Ryoma. Hikari turned her eyes to Ryoma studying his form. The form was right, but he would never be able to hit it. Not yet anyhow. "It'll fail." she said. "You think so?" Fuji asked.

"I know so. I made those shots to be impossible to copy from just seeing them once. Unless he's had the same experiences as me and unless he knows the type of spin I apply, he'll never be able to pull it off." Hikari told him.

Sure enough when Ryoma hit the shot, the spin was wrong and caused the ball to falter and hit the ground before it reached Atobe allowing Atobe to return it with one of Fuji's Counters. "You know somehow I feel like this should be a huge blow to my pride." Hikari remarked sourly gripping her chest over her heart as Momo and Eiji pat her shoulders.

Hikari looked at Eiji when Ryoma used his Seal Step. "Hey Ochibi! Quit stealing my moves!" Eiji yelled. "And now you know how I feel." Hikari replied with a grin. "What's going on? Its like Echizen can't react." Momo remarked.

"He can't." Hikari replied. "Atobe-san has a unique technique, that I myself boost." she added as she watched the match. "What is it?" Eiji asked.

"Just like you and Echizen-san have Motion Vision, Kikumaru-sempai, Atobe-san and I have something on a higher level. Its how I'm able to read people and its how I'm able to change my style to fit others for tennis. Its called Insight. With it one can see every single blind spot on their opponent." Hikari answered. "You mean you've been able to see all of our blind spots!?" Eiji and Momo exclaimed.

"Yes. In my opinion it's a bit unfair. Not everyone can use Insight." Hikari replied. "Then why use it!?" the two yelled. Hikari looked at them as if the answer was completely obvious, which it was. "Their my **eyes**. I can't help being able to see." she replied effectively shutting the two up.

Hikari turned back to the match watching as Atobe drove Ryoma to the brink. Between games Ryoma dropped to lay on the bench trying to catch his breath. Hikari grabbed a water bottle and walked over to him.

She unscrewed the top as she reached the back of the bench…and pour half of it on Ryoma's head. Ryoma shot up in his seat. "Higarashi!" he snapped. "Good, now that you're awake, listen closely." she told him as she leaned forward.

Ryoma looked up at her. "I think I know what might put some juice back in your tank." she told him. Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "You lose….and your taking the kiss for me." she told him. A sickening look passed Ryoma's face.

"And don't think I won't make you." she added sternly before standing up straight. "Now get going." she added. Ryoma stared at her for a moment. "You wouldn't really." he said with a smirk. Hikari leaned forward to look at him.

"It would be my first kiss, Echizen-san. To protect it…you better bet that I will." Ryoma's eyes went wide before he hurried back onto the court. "Was that necessary?" Fuji asked. "Completely. He won't lose now." Hikari replied.

Hikari crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the match. She was one of the few people not surprised when Ryoma used the Tezuka zone. "Its not possible to achieve this just by having the move burnt into one's mind." Inui said.

"To handle such a complicated spin is…to do it like Tezuka requires a considerable amount of experience." Inui added. "Really?" Hikari asked her back to the others. "I can use the Tezuka Zone too." she added.

All of her teammates stared at her. "Besides, Echizen-san isn't copying the technique. Rather it's the experience he gets from playing against a superior player everyday." she added.

"You can use the Tezuka Zone!?" Eiji and Momo asked looking at her. Hikari turned to look at the two a frown on her face. "Is it only the most shocking things that come out of my mouth that you two hear?" she asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Momo asked. Hikari turned back to the match. "You never asked." she replied. Eiji and Momo frowned. "You know I'm really starting to hate that phrase of your's." they coursed.

"Huh…well I guess you have to deal with it." she replied idly in a low voice like her mind was elsewhere. Knowing Hikari it probably was. She was probably lost in her thoughts over the match.

"Higarashi!" Hikari raised her hand to look at Ryoma as he threw his hat at her. Hikari looked down at it as she caught it easily in her hands. "I'll make sure you don't have to kiss the Monkey King." he told her. Hikari smiled at him as she gave a curt laugh. "I'm going to hold you firmly to that." she told him. "So you better not let me down." she added. Ryoma gave her a nod before turning back to the match at hand.

-0-0-0-0-

"Game set…Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma! 7-6! Seigaku advances to the Semifinals!" Hikari let out a relieved sigh as her team cheered, some of them even jumping into the air with joy. Everyone rushed out onto the court to jump the half dead Ryoma and toss him into the air.

Hikari didn't follow her teammates out onto the court instead she watched from the side lines of the court as Ryoma broke free of their teammates and jumped over the net. Hikari nearly died of laughter as Ryoma approached Atobe with the shaver actually looking to carry out the bet the two had made before the match had started.

"H-He actually did it!" Hikari said half surprised, half laughing her butt off as Atobe's hair hit the ground. She was slightly shocked that Ryoma had actually gone through with it. But then again it was Ryoma she was talking about and Ryoma always did as he said he would.

"How can you laugh!?" Momo asked her. "It's the guy's hair!" he added. "Because he's so cocky! Its funny to see him get knocked down a peg!" Hikari told him as she tried to rein in her laughter. "Besides you know you want to laugh too, Momoshiro-sempai!" Hikari added.

Hikari took a deep breath. "I'm good." she said as she finally reined in her laughter. Hikari looked at her bag as her phone sounded. She dug through her bag for a moment before pulling it out. She looked at the screen for a moment before standing up straight.

"I'll be right back." she told the others, swinging her bag over her shoulder before taking off flipping open her phone as she went. The boys looked at each other. "I wonder what that was about." Fuji remarked giving Tezuka a look that clearly said that he had to be the one to go find out. Tezuka looked at Fuji before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hikari was going to get angry at him again for nosing into her business, as she always did. It was hard to decide what was worse…Fuji's prodding or Hikari's anger. In the end both were just as bad as the other, depending on the situation.

-0-0-0-0-

When Tezuka found Hikari she was leaning on a low wall, staring at the phone in her hands as she turned it over in her fingers. "Higarashi." Hikari looked up at him and there were the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Dang it! Why do you always show up when I least want you to?" she remarked as she wiped them from her eyes. Hikari turned her phone over in her hands. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked. "You know I'm starting to think my family is cursed." Hikari said.

"Your brothers?" Tezuka asked. "Sosuke-nii." Hikari confirmed running a hand through her hair. "He was one his way here to watch our matches when…when he was hit by another driver." she told him.

"Is he alright?" Tezuka asked. "I don't know. Hisoka-nii was on his way to the hospital when he called." she said. Hikari took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He'll be fine. I know it. Sosuke-nii is too stubborn." she added.

"It just….makes me worry." Tezuka nodded. That was easy to understand. "Go to the hospital, Higarashi." he told her. Hikari's head snapped up as she looked at him. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. I can't." she replied. "I made a promise to you and to the team. And a Higarashi never goes back on a promise." she added. "Higarashi." Hikari looked up at him. "No. He has Hisoka-nii. And Uncle Tsuzuki will be there too. Besides," Hikari got to her feet. "Sosuke-nii would skin me if I went back on a promise." she finished.

Tezuka stared at the girl. Even when her brother was injured and she had no idea how he was doing, she insisted on powering through and keeping her promise to her teammates. It managed to make Tezuka feel like a jerk after what he had said to her yesterday.

"Higarashi." Hikari looked up at him. "What I said yesterday after the match…I apologize. I was wrong." Hikari eyed him hard for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Really, it truly does take a man to admit he's wrong." she mused a smile curling her lips.

"Thank you, Tezuka-buchou. It means a lot to me." she told him. Tezuka nodded not really knowing what to say in that kind of situation. "Lets go, Higarashi." he told her. Hikari nodded. "Right!"

END

Kyandi: Alright, there's the chapter!

Hikari: Yep!

Kyandi: I laugh every time I read the manga and see Ryoma shaving Atobe's head!

Hikari: You and I both.

Kyandi: You want to say poor Atobe but then again he kind of deserved it!

Hikari: Yep!

Kyandi: Anyway, please enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon hopefully!

Kyandi: Bye!


	39. Muga no Kyochi

Kyandi: Alright as I promised, here's the next chapter!

Hikari: She has nothing to do until after Christmas.

Kyandi: Sad but true. I lack the social life of a normal young adult.

Hikari: Young adult my a-

Kyandi: You don't cuss remember?

Hikari: …Anyway the point is, that because of that she's going to be updating a lot.

Kyandi: Right. But before I move on I have to answer a few question from my dear loyal reader Frostfire 613. Yes I'm going to continue on into the New Prince of Tennis and yes in the manga Ryoma shaves Atobe's head. Either way it was funny!

Hikari: Always funny to watch Atobe go bald!

Kyandi: So true! So everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 39 Muga no Kyochi

Hikari looked around. "Where did they go? They just had to run off to spy on Echizen-san and Ryuzaki-chan again. Why can't they ever keep their noses out of others' relationship?" Hikari mused to herself as she walked down the pathway looking left and right for her teammates.

Of course she had been sent out to find her missing teammates. "Why is it always me?" she wondered to herself. Then she finally spot them. "Finally." she muttered to herself. "Echizen-san! Sempai-tachi!" Hikari called as she headed towards them.

Ryoma, Momo, Inui, Eiji, Sakuno, and the two Shitenhoji looked up as she walked towards them her hands jammed into her pockets. Shiraishi paused as he looked up at her. "Hika-chan! What are you doing here?" Eiji asked.

"Tezuka-buchou sent me. He wants all of us to meet up." she told them as she came to a stop by Ryoma not even glancing in the direction of the two Shitenhoji members. "Oh! You must be Seigaku's little Silver Siren!" Shiraishi said drawing Hikari's attention to him. Shiraishi was smiling down at her. "What a pretty little siren too." he added.

Hikari blinked a few times as she looked up at him. "You know I'm actually starting to get a little tired of people hitting on me." she remarked. Shiraishi sputtered. "I-I…T-that's….That wasn't what I was saying!" he told her.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at him. "It was a joke, Shiraishi-san. Relax." she told him, still straight faced, before turning away from him. "Tezuka-buchou said to meet up. We're going to watch the Fudomine-Shitenhoji match." she told her teammates before taking off. "Does she do that a lot?" Shiraishi asked. All four of her teammates nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

"That's the guy Sanada mentioned, on of the Two Wings of Kyuushuu, Chitose. The man that can perfectly use Muga no Kyochi!" Eiji exclaimed. Hikari blinked as she watched the match. Where to the others the ball vanished for Chitose's Kamikakushi, Hikari could see it.

"What was that? The ball vanished." Momo remarked. "Kamikakushi." Hikari remarked. From their spot the players of Shitenhoji looked at her. Since she was standing so close they could hear her speaking.

"By strongly hitting the ball perpendicular to the ground, it will create a spin. Within a second, the ball will quickly rise up. It'll look like it disappeared from the player's field of vision." Hikari told her teammates.

"By using a Super Rising Shot you can counter that shot." she added. "But then he'll just use his perfected Muga no Kyochi." Eiji said. "He can only use the second door perfectly." Hikari remarked. Eiji looked at her.

Hikari was focused on the match a serious look on her face. Was it because of Tachibana being the one playing the match and she was simply just worried about him? Then again the girl had been pretty serious faced since the end of their match against Hyotei so there was no telling what was going on in her head.

"Doors? What are you talking about Hika-chan?" Eiji asked. "There are three doors within Muga no Kyochi." Hikari told him. Eiji got a feeling that was all the answer he was going to get but now she had everyone's attention.

Chitose glanced towards her when she said this and smile. "You know." he remarked. Hikari met his gaze but didn't say anything. "Yes, your Higarashi Hikari. Russia's own Princess of Blackness. I've seen some of your matches." Chitose said.

"Care to tell us how many doors you can open?" he asked her. Hikari raised her chin but didn't say anything. "Leave her alone Chitose." Tachibana told his opponent pulling Chitose's attention back to him. But her teammates had turned to her.

"Hika-chan?" Hikari didn't look at them. "Muga no Kyochi doesn't allow movements according to your thoughts. The body subconsciously reacts to the memories it has experienced. During those moments, the body consumes a great amount of energy. In that instant, it attacks the entire body and creates side effects." Hikari explained.

Chitose smiled as he turned to look at her pointing to first her and then Tezuka. "Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami, the Pinnacle of Hard Work. It is one of the three doors." Chitose said. "Though," Chitose turned his eyes to Hikari.

"I'm pretty sure you already know that." he said. "And the other two are?" he asked her. Hikari was silent for a moment before replying. "Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami, Pinnacle of Great Wisdom and Teni Muho no Kiwami, Pinnacle of Perfection." she said.

Chitose's smile grew. "Right. Smart little girl aren't you." he replied. Hikari's eyes narrowed. "You might want to return your attention to the match before Kippei beats you while your back is turned." she told him. Chitose redirected his attention to Tachibana while Hikari shook her head.

"Right now, that guy can see the images of the match in short moments." Tezuka said. "Is that possible?" Fuji asked. Tezuka turned his eyes to Hikari. "Higarashi?" he asked. Hikari looked at him. "Why is all the attention suddenly on me?" she asked turning her face away.

"Higarashi." Tezuka said sternly. "That's how you predict matches isn't it, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked. "If you know the answer, don't ask the question. Though mine is not on the same perfected level as his." Hikari retorted. Tezuka shook his head at the girl as Fuji smiled.

"Therefore the Pinnacle of Hard Work lets the player collect Muga's power and release that power as higher levels of technique, rotation, and types of balls. Opposite of that, the Pinnacle of Great Wisdom improves the functions of the brain. Because he is able to see instantly how to hit the ball, where to hit the ball, and what kind of ball to hit, he can predict in his head, whatever number of hits it takes to win the point." Fuji said.

"That's right." Tezuka agreed. "And the last door?" Fuji asked the question aimed more at Hikari. "It has only been opened by only person before and is on a completely different level from the others. But recently a lot of people with the potential to open the door have been popping up." Hikari replied. "Some of them are quite annoying at that." she added a smile curving her lips. "Yes…very annoying indeed."

-0-0-0-0-

"What do you want to talk to me about? It's right before a match, please make it quick." Tezuka told Chitose. Some decades ago, there was one person who opened the last door or Muga no Kyochi…your super freshman Echizen Ryoma's dad." Chitose told Tezuka.

"Former tennis player Echizen Nanjirou…also known as Samurai Nanjirou. Because of that you are…you are expecting something out of his son Echizen Ryoma." Chitose stated rather then asked. "Is that all? Let me excuse myself." Tezuka said turning to walk away.

"Sadly, right now, the person closest to the final door is Toyama Kintarou, Shitenhoji's super freashman. Not the samurai junior." Chitose told him.

"Though, I wonder…have you ever seen one of your little Siren's former matches from when she was younger?" Chitose asked. Tezuka came to a halt. "I have. She's a great player. Could go pro if she truly wanted to. You know I think…she's just as close as Kintarou, to using the last door, if she hasn't already been able to open it." Chitose added.

Tezuka looked at Chitose over his shoulder. "But I bet you've already seen that in her. Why else would you agree to let a girl like her on your team where she could get hurt playing against guys three times her size." Chitose added. Tezuka turned his back to Chitose again.

He didn't need to explain why he had allowed Hikari on the team. It wasn't just her potential to open the last door that had him agreeing. He saw much more then that in Hikari but he didn't have to explain that to Chitose.

"Perhaps when you finally open your eyes you'll be able to see what everyone else sees!" Chitose called after Tezuka as Tezuka walked away from him.

-0-0-0-0-

"Now next is the veterans, Shitenhoji! Every one of them is a monster. If you let them see your openings, they'll be on the offense!" Ryuzaki told the team.

"But you guys are also monsters who have kept winning till now. If you have confidence and do your usual play, then we'll get the results for sure. Alright, if we win we'll have a BBQ!" Ryuzaki added.

"Awesome, Echizen, she said BBQ!" Momo cheered. Hikari shook her head. "Now, I will announce the order!" Ryuzaki added. "Singles 3, Fuji! We'll take the lead first!" Ryuzaki said looking at Fuji. "Yes!" Fuji agreed. "Doubles 2, Kaido and Momoshiro. Go wild!" Ryuzaki told the two. "Alright!" the two agreed.

"Singles 2, Kawamura. Probably Ishida's brother will play. You are the only one who can play against him!" Ryuzaki told Taka. "You can count on me monkey!" Taka yelled. Hikari smiled from where she was flipping through her data log.

"And about Doubles 1...Tezuka!" Ryuzaki called. "Yes!" Tezuka answered. Many of the others stared in shock. "And now a partner teaming up with Tezuka…" Many of the others went into a sort of panic as if none of them wanted to team up with Tezuka. It was almost funny. Hikari was sure whoever teamed with Tezuka would be just fine. "I'm counting on you Higarashi!" Or not.

Hikari, shocked, almost dropped her data log and nearly fell from her perch on the low stone wall when she tried to catch it before it could hit the ground. "Come again!?" Hikari asked looking at Ryuzaki. "Doubles 1 will be Tezuka and Higarashi. This is a gamble, but it's our last hope. I'll leave the rest to you two!" Ryuzaki repeated.

Hikari looked at Tezuka a little hesitant but nodded at last. "Right!" she agreed. "Singles 1, Ryoma! It'll probably be the battle of the Super Freshmen! Make him lose!" Ryuzaki told Ryoma. "Alright." Ryoma agreed.

Hikari hopped down from her perch snapping her book closed. "Higarashi, lets go." Tezuka called. "Right!" Hikari said following her team to the court. "Alright lets not get careless!" Tezuka roared as they entered the court.

END

Kyandi: Alright here's another chapter for you!

Hikari: I doubt any of you will find someone else who will update as much as Kyandi-sama.

Kyandi: I try my hardest.

Hikari: I think the reason some people ask if its going to continue into New Prince of Tennis is because you're nearing the end of Prince of Tennis.

Kyandi: I figured. But honestly I don't see this ending just yet.

Hikari: Right! So everyone enjoy and we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye!


	40. Tough Cookie

Kyandi: YHAY!

Hikari: Kyandi looked at all her review and messages and apparently everyone who replied to the question really want the Halloween chapter so we're going it!

Kyandi: Yes! Its going to be awesome!

Hikari: She's already started it too.

Kyandi: Yep! I'll post it up Halloween morning, until then enjoy the actual story!

Hikari: Yeah we'll still be updating even while we're writing the Halloween chapter.

Kyandi: I told a friend of mine what I had planned and she almost died laughing.

Hikari: Right. So everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do no own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 40 Tough Cookie

"Game Shitenhoji 3-0!" Fuji stared at Shiraishi for a moment before turning to Hikari who was sitting on the rail that separated the stands from the court. She had her legs crossed and her data log open in her lap. "Hika-chan can you read you're data off for me again?" he asked a sort of sly look on his face.

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke, birthday April 14, third year, class two, seat fourteen. Height 178cm, weight 66kg, dominate hand is left, play style is all rounder. Favorite shoe brand is Diadora (Speed Zone PRO), favorite racket brand is Mizuno (Wenew 900Ti)." she said reading from her book.

"Hobbies are chess and health exercises, best subject is chemistry, is on the Health Committee." Hikari added flipping the page. "Favorite place at school, the infirmary, favorite color bright green, favorite food cheese risotto, favorite movies are Korean movies, favorite book is botanical books, Favorite music is trance, favorite type of girl is one whose hair smells of shampoo." Shiraishi's jaw dropped as he listened.

"Wants a full length mirror the most, daily routine included yoga after getting out of his bath, and skills outside tennis include identifying poisonous plants." Hikari finished. "Tennis related data?" Fuji asked. Hikari flipped another page.

"He is heralded as having Perfect Tennis and is referred to as "The Bible of Shitenhoji". He has a style of tennis that wastes no energy at all by producing no excess or unnecessary movement, achieving the best results with each shot with very little effort." Hikari said as she scanned the page.

"This is due to his mastering of all the fundamentals and basics through hard work and gradually being able to shape his form to the point where he can perform stroke without mannerisms or habitual actions that can lessen the use of stamina. This has a great effect in his concentration, movements, stamina, and so forth." she added.

"The Entaku shot which is a sidespin shot with the frame of the racket that causes the ball to fly in a ring formation until it hit's the court without bouncing."

Hikari snapped the book closed. "Everything else will cost you." she told Fuji. Fuji smiled at her. "That's enough, thanks." he told her. "S-Stalker!" Shiraishi said staring at Hikari. "I've said it once before…I prefer you friendly residential spy." Hikari replied.

"When you spend four to five month researching a team you pick up on the traits, habits, and prefereces of the individual people. So stalker? No." she added. "You have to admit, Hika-chan that is does sound like your being a stalker." Eiji remarked.

Hikari turned to look at him a serious look on her face. "You're annoying me Sempai." she told him bluntly making Eiji frown. Fuji smiled at Shiraishi before turning back to Hikari.

"Prediction?" he asked. Hikari looked up her silver gaze landing on Shiraishi. She tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "He's going to give you a real run for you money, Fuji-sempai." she told him. "You're not going to have it easy." she added.

"There's a but isn't there, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked. "The but relies sorely on you, Fuji-sempai. Not me." she replied. Fuji met her gaze and nodded. "You have faith in me?" he asked. "Always." was Hikari immediate reply. Fuji nodded turning back to his gaze. "Then lets get on with this." he told Shiraishi.

-0-0-0-0-

"Fuji-sempai." Fuji didn't look up when Hikari stopped in front of him. When he refused to answer her Hikari knelled in front of him and look up at his face pulling the towel back. "Listen to me, Fuji-sempai." she told him.

Fuji's eyes shifted to her, the only sign that he was listening to her. "We all lose at some point and time, Fuji-sempai. I can't count on both my hands and my feet the amount of times I've lost." she told him. Fuji's eyes shifted away from her.

Hikari thought for a moment before trying again. "You want to know my mother use to tell me?" she asked. Fuji's eyes moved back to her and he raised his head slightly his attention firmly on her.

"My mother use to tell me that to win you have to lose. That losing is apart of winning because it helps you to improve, to learn from your mistake and miss ups." Hikari told him her eyes meeting his as she spoke.

"She always said that if all you do is win then you no longer have a challenge, a reason to keep striving for the top. Without that what do you have left? Tennis is a way of life, is what she said. Its not just a sport, not just a game you play. She told me that it was a way of life, a hard one that you have to work everyday at." she added as Fuji raised his head even more to look at her.

"Like I said she told me that to win, you have to lose, for you can not win unless you learn from your losses. That "Tennis isn't about winning or losing in the end…its about the strong bonds you form along the way, that keep your love of the game strong." Hikari said before looking up past him.

"And the bonds you've made just since I've joined the team are strong, but not as strong as the one you have with your brother." she told him pointing past him. Fuji turned to look up and see Yuuta looking down at him.

"Even though you've lost, he's still cheering for you. He's still calling you the most amazing person. And its not because he's your brother. Its because he can see the amazing power and strength you have and he admires you for it. Because he's proud to call you his big brother. Just like I'm proud to call you my sempai." Fuji looked back at Hikari who smiled at him.

"Don't regret it too awfully much, Fuji-sempai. You're still one of the best players I know. A real tough cookie. One loss, especially not one as close as that one, will ever change that. As I said earlier…I will always have faith in you…and so will Yuuta."

Hikari reached out, laying her hand over Fuji's to give it a supporting squeeze. Fuji smiled at her. "Thank you Hika-chan." he told her. "Always, Fuji-sempai." Hikari replied as she got to her feet. "Just leave the rest to us. We'll make it to the finals for sure." she told him. Fuji nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari sagged against the rail burying her face in her arms. "Hika-chan?" Eiji asked. "Now you know why I passed over Shitenhoji." she told them. "I'd die in an enviorment like that. Too much laughing." she added shaking her head.

In front of her Momo and Kaido had just sat on the bench. "Kaido, Momoshiro. What are you doing getting flung around by their pace? Stupid!" Ryuzaki said firmly scolding the two. "Because we're awkward." the two course.

"Can't you go through the match with a poker face?" Ryuzaki asked them. "We can't. Because we're awkward." the two insisted. Ryuzaki looked at Hikari. "Higarashi." Hikari shook her head.

"Don't look at me. You heard them, their awkward." Hikari replied getting a glare from Ryuzaki. "They can't keep a poker face. I really don't know what to say. If they had mask they wouldn't need to keep a poker face." Hikari mused.

Suddenly Momo jumped to his feet. "Kaido come with me!" Momo told Kaido, the two stepping off the court and back into the stands. When the two stepped back out onto the court they were wearing wrestling masks.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Hikari told them. Hikari shook her head. Sometimes her sempai were just as weird as those players on the Shitenhoji team.

For the most part the mask worked and Momo and Kaido caught up in score. But like Hikari thought, they could only go so long with the mask on before it got too hot and too hard to breath to keep them on. And once again Shitenhoji pulled ahead.

Hikari leaned on the rail. "Ryuzaki-sensei." she called softly. Ryuzaki looked at Hikari who was cocking her finger. Ryuzaki walked over to Hikari leaning in so the girl to talk to her with no one listening. "When Kaido-sempai and Momoshiro-sempai come back to the bench put the mask back on them but switch them. The others won't be able to tell whose who at first." Hikari told her.

Ryuzaki nodded. "Good idea, Higarashi." she told her. Hikari nodded watching the match carry on. Of course she knew when they switched and when they really didn't. No one seemed to be paying attention to the fact that one of them had on a black shirt under their jacket and the other didn't.

For her it was amusing to watch the confused looks on everyone's faces. "Hika-chan!?" Hikari looked up as her teammates turned to her. Hikari was leaning on the rail one arm hanging over the rail while the other was propped up on the rail her chin in her hand.

"Hmmm? Yes?" she asked. "Did you know!?" Eiji asked. A smile spread across Hikari's face. "I suggest them to switch….I didn't tell them to actually do it nor did I say when." she replied tilting her head to the side, adding a cute little giggle to the effect.

Hikari leaned laughed to herself as she faced the court again her gaze landing on the Shitenhoji team. "Isn't it just amusing? Mental games are always so amusing!" she said with another heading tilting, giggle added smile.

Hikari pointed up at the speakers as the winner was announced. "Game set Seigaku's Momoshiro-Kaido pair! 7-6!" sounded over the court. "We win." Hikari said. "Thanks for the idea, Hika-chan!" Momo said clapping Hikari hard on the shoulder. Hikari looked up at him with a sour look and he instantly removed his hand.

"Yes well I didn't expect you to take that comment seriously nor did I expect you to actually carry wrestling mask with you." she replied. Momo grinned at her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

A small ringing noise had Hikari pulling her phone out of her pocket. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to step outside." Hikari told Tezuka who nodded. Hikari head up the stairs and outside flipping her phone open and calling Hisoka back.

It had been his call she had missed. "_Hikari?"_ came Hisoka's voice on the other end. "Hey Hisoka-nii. Have you heard anything yet?" Hikari asked. "_No. I just got to the hospital not to long ago. Their still checking him out._" Hisoka told her.

Hikari heaved a sigh. "_I don't think we have to be too worried. He's conscious and according to the nurses, he's giving the doctor hell. You know Sosuke. He thinks he knows better then every other doctor but for Uncle Tsuzuki."_ Hisoka told her making the girl smile.

"Yeah that sounds like Sosuke-nii." she remarked. "_How's the match going?"_ Hisoka asked. "One win and one lose. Singles two just started." Hikari told him. "_Are you playing?" _Hisoka asked. "Yes. Doubles one with Tezuka-buchou." she replied.

"_What? Really? Sounds fun to me. Sorry we couldn't be there to watch."_ Hisoka told her. "Really, Hisoka-nii, its fine. I just hope Sosuke-nii's alright. I couldn't stand to lose another one of you." Hikari told him. _"Cheer up Hikari. You won't lose any of us. Promise. If he's fine then we'll try to make it for the end of your match. Hang in there and be the tough cookie I know you can be."_ Hisoka told her.

"Right. Thanks Hisoka-nii. I love you." she told him. On the other end Hisoka chuckled. "_I would hope you do. I am your brother after all._" he replied. Hikari let out a curt laugh. "Smart aleck." she retorted.

"_You learned from the best. Or did you think you came by that naturally? Now be a good girl and help your captain win._" Hisoka told her before the two hung up. "Right…no time to sulk Hikari. Get yourself together." she told herself giving a firm nod before heading back in.

END

Kyandi: Alright there's the new chapter!

Hikari: Really does look like my family is cursed.

Kyandi: Nope, just an accident.

Hikari: If you say so.

Kyandi: Anyway I'll get to work on the next chapter and the Halloween chapter and will be back soon.

Hikari: Right so enjoy and review.

Kyandi: Bye!


	41. I'm Always Right-Not!

Kyandi: Hey everyone we're back again!

Hikari: I'm sure their getting tired of us greeting them.

Kyandi: Huh….you might be right. Well then maybe I should mix it up a little!

Hikari: And how do you plan to do that?

Kyandi: Hmmm…you'll see!

Hikari: I don't like the sound of that.

Kyandi: You never do. Anyway everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 41 I'm Always Right…Not!

When Hikari got back inside after making a few more calls, she found the match between Taka and Gin almost over. But she was just in time to watch the effects of going head on head against Ishida Gin. Every time Taka went flying, Hikari would wince and bite her lip.

It was painful to watch her sempai get so beat up but she knew he wasn't going to give up. Even as hurt as he was, he wasn't going to give up until the very end of the match. When he won by forfeit Hikari was relieved it was finally over. She didn't think she could watch Taka go flying again. Hikari instantly went to help Oishi see to Taka's injures until he could get to a hospital.

"You really got yourself all beat up, Kawamura-sempai." Hikari remarked as she cleaned and bandaged Taka's wounds on his right side, Oishi helping on the other side. "Thanks for the help Hika-chan, Oishi." Taka told the two with a sheepish smile. Hikari smiled at him as she wrapped another injury.

"Don't thank me, sempai. You did great. Really great." she told him patting his shoulder lightly when she was done. "Just hurry and get to a hospital so they can check you out." she added as she left Oishi to finish up. Hikari picked up the first aid kit she usually kept with her and headed to the Shitenhoji side.

"I'll look at his arm if you will allow it." she told them coming to a stop in front of the bench. All of the players turned to her. "I'm medically trained. I can look at it." she offered. Shiraishi looked at their coach who was looking at Hikari.

Finally Osamu nodded letting Hikari walk past him to where Gin sat. Hikari knelled in front of him setting her kit next to her. "Arm please." she asked holding out her hands. Gin gave her the arm letting her run her fingers over it poking and prodding it.

When she reached the injured area her eyes narrowed. "This is going to hurt, so forgive me." she told him before she reset the bone only getting the slightest flinch from Gin. Hikari reached into her kit pulling out a bandage roll.

"This is a plaster based bandage. It'll work like a cast without weighting you down to awfully much." she told him as she wrapped the arm.

"How is it?" Osamu asked her as she carefully tied Gin's arm into a makeshift sling. "Broken. It's a clean break so it'll heal faster. He should be fine, though you still might want to take him to a doctor." she replied as she closed her kit and got to her feet. Hikari bowed politely to Gin before returning to her team.

"Ready Higarashi?" Tezuka asked her as she exchanged her kit for her racket. "Always Tezuka-buchou." she told him. "Tokyo representative, Seishun Gakuen's Doubles 1, Tezuka Kunimitsu-Higarashi Hikari pair!" Hikari stepped out onto the court next to her captain.

"Thief-Bro is getting on the court!" came a yelled. Hikari and Tezuka looked over their shoulders. "Thief-Bro?" Hikari asked looking at her captain with a smile. "Never mind!" Tezuka told her making Hikari smile wider. "Next up is Osaka representative Shitenhoji's Doubles 1...Zaizen Hikaru-Chitose Senri pair!"

Hikari and Tezuka looked at each other. "Should have known their coach would change it." Hikari remarked shaking her head. "Hurry up Chitose! Its your turn!" Osamu yelled. "My resignation notice…" Chitose replied cutting off from confusion.

"That thing…I never got it." Osamu replied. Hikari looked at Osamu. "More likely that he threw it away." she remarked. Osamu looked at her, peeking at her from under his hat brim. "You are a very sharp and clever little girl." he told her.

"No I am a little girl with common sense." Hikari replied turning her eyes away from him as she followed her captain. "Zaizen!" Shiraishi called making the second year turn to look at him. "This match will turn into a fight between Chitose and Tezuka. Chitose won't be able to utilize his Pinnacle of Wisdom in a doubles match. Do you understand?" Shiraishi asked the second year.

"Tsk…Well, I guess there's no other way." Zaizen replied a little sourly, though Hikari was pretty sure he wasn't too awfully happy with that. "Once you serve the ball, step outside the court! Even if it becomes two vs. one it can't be helped." Shiraishi added.

At this Tezuka turned to look down at Hikari who stood next to him. "Higarashi…" Hikari sighed. She knew what he was going to say before he ever said it. "Yes, yes I completely understand, Tezuka-buchou." she replied.

"I'll step aside…this time." she told him looking up at him. Tezuka nodded laying a hand on her head. Hikari looked up at him with a frown that looked almost like a pout. "I may be younger then you Tezuka-buchou but please reframe from treating me like a child." she told him Tezuka removed his hand. Hikari turned to exit the court when Tezuka spoke again. "Higarashi…"

Hikari waved her hand over her shoulder. "Yes, yes, I know. Wide eyed and alert. You can count on me." she told him. Tezuka nodded. Both Hikari and Zaizen stepped off the court, standing just on the other side of net line from each over. As the match started Hikari watched intently.

"How long will this last…whatever it is, its taking too much time…sempai." Zaizen remarked jumping into the match. "That won't work." Hikari told him but he wasn't listening. When he failed and remained crouched on the court shocked, Hikari looked at him.

"It's probably a good idea for you to stop your mischief, Zaizen-san. This match is already…beyond any territory you can enter." she told him as she watched his shocked expression.

Zaizen turned to her meeting her gaze as he backed off the court. "I? What about you?" he asked. Hikari raised one eyebrow. "I can play evenly with my captain. This is not territory that I am a stranger to." she told him turning her gaze back to the match.

"Besides. At least I can see the ball." she added. Zaizen turned back to the match. How she could see the ball was beyond him. The rally was so fast he couldn't follow it. "Seven more shots to go." Chitose declared.

"No." Hikari said reaching up to tap the base of her throat. "It'll be eight shots." she added. Chitose glanced at her while Zaizen openly stared at her. "You can say whatever you want." Chitose told her. "Yes I can and what I say is right." she replied. Chitose scoffed, but the scoff died when the seventh shot was returned and Tezuka scored on the eighth shot.

"The absolute prediction was broken…" Chitose turned to stare at Hikari then at Tezuka. Chitose shook it off. He wouldn't let the girl get to him. "Twelve more shots before the decis…" Hikari cut Chitose of. "No." Hikari reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It'll be thirteen." she added confidently. Once again Hikari turned out to be right. She watched as Chitose slapped his own face a couple of times trying to pull himself together. "Alright I'll reorganize!" he declared.

"Reorganize all you wish, Chitose-san. When it comes to this…I'm always right. The next shot will be decided in one shot." Hikari declared tugging idly on her ear. "Right Tezuka-buchou?" Hikari asked. Gasp rang out as Tezuka nodded. Just like with Oishi and Eiji when they used syncro Tezuka and Hikari were linked allowing Tezuka to open the second door of Muga no Kyochi himself.

"Their using syncro! On top of that he's using two doors at once!" came excited gasp. Chitose looked at Hikari who was leaning her head into one hand as she watched him. Too late he noticed…Hikari had been sending her partner signals the whole time.

She had been helping Tezuka control the flow of the match from the sidelines. Zaizen stared at the girl as she and Tezuka took turns perfectly predicting the outcome of each rally. "Game set…Seigaku's Tezuka-Higarashi pair!" Hikari met Tezuka at the net with a smile on her face.

"Great job, Tezuka-buchou!" she told him. Tezuka nodded. "Thank you Higarashi." he told her laying a hand on her head again. "Really Tezuka-buchou what have I said about treating me like a child." she told him. Tezuka removed his hand.

Both teams lined up. "Damn…I really should have stayed off the team, huh?" Chitose asked Tezuka. "Naw…I just need to train harder and reach the top!" Chitose added shaking hands with Tezuka. "I'll look forward to it!" Tezuka replied.

"That reminds me. About my little sister, she won her school tournament. It would be nice for her Thief-Bro to congratulate her." Chitose said. "I refuse!" Tezuka replied making Hikari cover a laugh. "Honestly, I think it would have been better had you retired from the team, Sempai." Zaizen told Chitose.

Zaizen blinked in surprise when Hikari reached out and flicked him on the nose. He stared down at her. "You shouldn't disrespect your sempai." she told him sternly. Zaizen looked away from her looking completely cowed.

"I guess you are always right." Chitose said as he looked at her. Hikari shook her head. "No not really. That, dear sir, was a bluff." Hikari replied. Chitose stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "You are one amazing little girl." Chitose told her.

Hikari looked up at him. "Flattery won't do you any good." she told him. Zaizen smirked taking it as Hikari telling Chitose off, but Chitose just smiled at her. At the same time both Zaizen and Chitose turned to Hikari.

"Will you go out with me?" they coursed. Zaizen and Chitose looked at each other while Hikari laughed. "Sorry you two but I already have someone I like." she told them with a big smile. Both looked away slightly embarrassed. Hikari teammates laughed along with Zaizen's and Chitose's. "Hikari!" Everyone turned, Hikari leaning around Tezuka to see who had called her.

Standing there in the stands right behind the coach's bench was Hisoka. Beside him, one arm in a sling and a couple of bandages all over him, was Sosuke. Hikari's face lit up. "_**SOSUKE**_!" she cried cheerfully as she slipped past her teammates and took off running towards him.

Sosuke put up his good hand. "Hikari, I'm injured!" he called as she jumped the rail and threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck as she knocked him over. Hisoka stepped out of the way as Sosuke hit his butt, Hikari in his lap hugging him tightly.

"Too late~!" Hisoka said in a sing song voice before laughing. Sosuke looked up at his brother with a glare. "I will kill you." he told him. Hisoka gave him a sheepish grin before stepping back and away from Sosuke and Hikari.

"Your alright!" Hikari cheered. "If I was then I'm not now!" Sosuke replied with a wince making Hikari let go of him. "Sorry!" she said as he starting checking him. "I've already been through this with the doctors!" Sosuke told her. "Well you're going through it again!" Hikari retorted.

Fuji chuckled as he watched the siblings. "So that's why she's been so upset." Fuji said as he, his teammates, and the Shitenhoji team watched Hikari check her brother. "She was worried about her brother." Tezuka confirmed.

"He got into a car wreck earlier right before the match started but refused to go to see him because she didn't want to let us down." Tezuka added. Tezuka watched Hikari cleared Sosuke and hug him again, this time without hurting him again.

"I guess tennis really is her only mistress." Fuji remarked with a chuckle. "No, I don't think that's quite right." Fuji corrected himself. Tezuka looked at Fuji who only smiled back. Tezuka knew, he wasn't going to get another word from him.

END

Kyandi: Aww so cute!

Hikari: What? Aren't you like that with your siblings?

Kyandi: No…not at all.

Hikari: Oh right your siblings annoy you.

Kyandi: Annoy suggest that they don't do it on purpose. No the bug me!

Hikari: Well someone has to.

Kyandi: I'll deal with you later.

Hikari: Hehe…so everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: BYE!


	42. Just A Little Quicker

Kyandi: Hey hey! We're back!

Hikari: Yep.

Kyandi: We really don't have much to say this time.

Hikari: Nope. We're too busy going between the Halloween chapter and the actual story.

Kyandi: Right, so we're just going to jump in and get going.

Hikari: Right so please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 42 Just A Little Quicker

"You guys, well done on getting all the way to the finals!" Ryuzaki told them. "When I close my eyes, it's as though I can see each of your battles…" Ryuzaki added. "Sensei, that's good and all, but hurry up already." Momo and Eiji said.

"Tonight as promised, a victory celebration Yakiniku party!" Ryuzaki announced. All of the boys cheered while Hikari smiled. "We should not be too relaxed just yet. The finals against Rikkai has been postponsed for a span of three days. Therefore, we mustn't be careless." Tezuka said.

Hikari, who was sitting next to him, looked up at him. "Perhaps, but you could enjoy some time with your friends for once." she told him.

Tezuka looked down at her as she took a drink of water. "Hika-chan aren't you going to eat?" Fuji asked. Hikari looked down at the sauces and the meat and winced. "No thank you. That is defiantly not on my diet." she said leaning back.

"Hika-chan with the work out you do you don't have to worry about gaining weight from one night." Oishi said from the other table. Hikari looked away from them taking another drink of her water. "Come on Hika-chan this is a celebration of our victory as a team!" Eiji added over his shoulder.

"Their right, Higarashi." Tezuka said from beside her. Hikari looked at him before setting her cup down on the table.

"I suppose one time wouldn't kill me." she mused. "That's the spirit, Hika-chan!" Eiji said getting up to replace her water with a soda. Hikari eyed the glass hard before looking up at Eiji. "You're trying to kill me." she said firmly making her teammates laugh.

"It's just soda, Hika-chan." Fuji told her. "Yes and its full of carbs, sugars, and caffine." Hikari replied. "You're trying to kill me." she added firmly. "Higarashi." Tezuka said with a sigh. Hikari looked up at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were encouraging me to break my diet." she said before picking up her glass. Hikari hesitated for a moment before taking a drink. The face she made had her teammates laughing. "What? I haven't had a carbonated drink in years. I forgot about the fizz." she told them as she sat the cup aside.

"You should eat, Higarashi." Tezuka told her as he lift a piece of meat to his mouth. "Fine." Hikari replied using her chopsticks to snatch the piece of meat from him. Tezuka stared at his chopsticks before turning to look at Hikari as she stuck the meat into her mouth.

Hikari gave him a smile as Taka and Fuji chuckled at him. Hikari looked up as Momo and Kaido went at it again. "Real men drench their meat in the sauce!" Momo yelled grabbing Kaido by his shirt collar. "Shut the hell up! I said salt is the best, salt!" Kaido replied grabbing Momo by his collar.

"You wanna go, fucker!" Momo yelled. "Perfect. Then we can really settle things!" Kaido replied. "Now c'mon you two. Both way are fine!" Taka said trying to calm the two.

"Wrong. This is actually an important problem." Fuji said. "Fuji is of the "Sauce" faction…how unexpected." Tezuka replied. "How unexpected that you two are actually discussing this." Hikari remarked but the two third years ignored her.

"Yep. The sauce possesses a certain mellowness and spiciness that create a perfect symphony to warm my heart. This heart throbbing feeling is almost unbearable." Fuji said. "Salt's something you eat after you get old." Fuji added.

"It seems you can't appreciate it yet." Tezuka replied. "I come from the "Either" faction." Inui said as he popped a piece of meat into his mouth. "Haha…everyone has different taste, don't they. Huh? In a place like this…" Taka was cut off as he reached for his bag. "Not good! Don't touch that!" many of the others yelled at Taka.

"That situation was well read." Ryoma remarked. "We can't let him get into it here, definitely not." Momo agreed. "I wonder which way I prefer. Oishi what's you preference?" Eiji asked turning to his partner.

Eiji jumped out of his seat when he saw the dark look on Oishi's face. "You…all of you…" Oishi started. "Oh boy." Hikari said covering her ears quickly as Oishi suddenly exploded. "What the hell do you think the meat's own juices are for!?" Oishi yelled.

"Echizen! Grill one side of the cow's tongue for thirty seconds and the other for fifteen seconds, right!" Oishi yelled. "Yes!" Ryoma replied.

"Momo! Who the hell would dip their meat in sauce like that!" Oishi yelled. "I'm sorry!" Momo apologized.

"Fuji! Use the Gochujang to offset the spiciness!" Oishi yelled at Fuji. "A…yes!" Fuji replied.

"Tezuka! Grill you Mino a little longer so that it becomes more savory!" Oishi added. "I-I understand." Tezuka replied.

"He's…He's a yakiniku magistrate…" Momo said. Hikari, who had escaped the yelling was about to die of laughter. "He…He….He even yelled at T-Tezuka-buchou!" she laughed trying hard to breath and rein in her laughter.

Tezuka looked down at her. "Higarashi, breath." he told her. Hikari took a deep breath. "Right! Sorry but that was funny!" she declared with a smile as she looked up at Tezuka. "What side are you on, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked.

Hikari looked at him. "I don't know. I like both I guess." she replied. "Hey Shitenhoji is outside!" Eiji called from the door. Hikari looked up as Shitenhoji followed Ryoma inside. "Oh! Good evening!" Hikari called to the team with a smile. "Ri-chan!" Hikari suddenly found Koharu's arms around her neck.

"Your so cute, greeting us with that smile!" Koharu said. "Ri-chan?" Hikari asked blinking. "Why does everyone keep coming up with new nicknames for me? Is it so hard to just say Hikari?" she asked as Koharu released her.

"I think its cute." Fuji remarked. "You would, Fuji-sempai." Hikari remarked. Hikari got to her feet and walked over to Ryoma greeting Toyama who grinned at her. "Oh it the chibi and Higa-chan." Hikari turned to find the Higa team behind her.

Another yell came to her ears. "Ah, Echizen-kun!" Hikari turned as Aoi came towards her grabbing her hands in his. "Ka-chan! I'm so glad to see you again!" he said in greeting. Hikari smiled. "Its good to see you again too, Aoi-kun." she told him.

Hikari blinked in surprised as Aoi basically melted at her feet. Hikari looked down at him and then at her teammates. "Did I say something?" she asked. "Hikari!" Hikari turned to find Ohtori coming towards her. "Chotarou!" she said happily hopping over Aoi to give Ohtori a hug.

"You know him, Ka-chan!?" Aoi asked. "He's my cousin." Hikari replied not seeing the look of relief on Aoi's face. "What kind of party is this?" Hikari looked past Ohtori at Atobe. "Ah! Hihime-chan!" Atobe said seeing her.

Hikari looked at him before hurrying away back to her table. Hikari took her seat next to Tezuka again and looked back up at Atobe, but Atobe wasn't going to let that stop him. "Hihime-chan, Ore-sama demands you give him a chance and go out with him!" Atobe declared.

"No." Hikari replied leaning her chin into her hands. Hikari looked past him to all the other boys. "Anyone else want to ask?" she asked. "She's already turned down three guys today." Eiji told the others. All the other boys shook their heads.

"Aww, all of you are no fun." she remarked looking away. "Oh I know what will be fun!" Eiji said. "Least have an all you can eat contest!" Hikari looked up. "Count me out!" she told him. "Aw! Come on Hika-chan!" Eiji said.

"I swear you're trying to kill me. I couldn't eat that much even if I wanted to!" Hikari replied. "At least try, Hika-chan! Pleaseeeeee!" Eiji asked giving Hikari a pouty look. Hikari frowned. "How about I be a judge?" she asked. "Alright!" Eiji agreed.

-0-0-0-0-

"The rules are simple. The school to eat the most in the one hour time limit is the winner. However you must first drink one cup. Then after every ten plates, you have to drink another cup. You'll be drinking one of Inui-sempai's drinks." Hikari announced from where she stood in the walk way between the table.

"The first drink is Inui-sempai's special vegetable juice!" Hikari said. "That looks super tasty!" Toyama cheered. "Kintarou, leave that to me because I really like green juices." Kenya told Toyama. "You're a brave man, Kenya-san." Hikari remarked making him look at her questioningly.

"Alright! Start!" Taki yelled. Hikari watched as first Shudo from Rokkaku and then Mukahi ran out of the front door to pass out. "Leave this to me!" Fuji declared.

"Yep, it is definitely tasty. I would recommend it." Fuji said after he drank the juice. Cheers went up from the Seigaku table. Hikari looked at the Shitenhoji table. "Still want to drink it for him, Kenya-san?" Hikari asked.

Kenya looked at her then turned to his captain. "Shiraishi, it's good for your health. You want to have it?" Kenya asked. "I have a really bad stomachache." Shiraishi replied. Hikari covered a laugh as the team made Chitose drink it.

Hikari along with Eiji kept an eye on each table. "The starting ten plates have been cleared!" Tanishi called. "The next drink is Penal Tea!" Hikari announced. Hikari moved to the side letting Shishido bolt past her. "Bye, bye Shishido-san!" Hikari called as he bolted out the front door. Yuuji followed shortly after.

"I have to admit, this is amusing." Hikari told Yushi and Eiji as she watched more and more of the players take off running. "Of course you would find this funny, Hihime-chan." Yushi remarked. "What? It is." she said looking at him over her shoulder.

A loud yell drew Hikari's and the boys' attention to the Higa table where burning meat had just fallen all over the member. Eiji, Taki, and Yushi all hissed and winced while Hikari blinked. "You know that had to hurt." Hikari said with a little giggle.

"Now Hyotei is in the lead." Hikari said. As she passed the table Atobe grabbed her wrist. "What's the next drink? I will personally drink this next one myself!" Atobe told her. "Alright. The next one will be this…coffee!" Hikari told him as she sat a cup in front of him.

"The caffeine in this coffee is thirty times more than regular coffee. It also has the same amount of vitamin c as thirty melons." Hikari told them.

Hikari bit back a laugh at the look on Atobe's face. "Tezuka-buchou, why don't you drink this one?" Hikari asked turning to her captain. Tezuka glared at the girl who only smiled. "I guess that's a no." Hikari said as she moved on.

She turned back around when she heard a crash. When she turned she found Inui laying face down on the table, his pants, underwear and all, around his knees while his most sensitive of areas was now in the grill.

Eiji and Yushi each slapped a hand over her eyes. "Well….I won't be using that grill." Hikari remarked. Hikari shook her head ridding herself of both Eiji's and Yushi's hands before turning back to her work. By now she was taking pictures of the whole scene, even those who had fallen during the game.

"Next will be a deciding secret sauce for you Atobe! The jar dipped Kalbi will be placed on the grill." Hikari announced. The moment Atobe took if from her Hikari was gone. She was not going to be inside when everyone else got smoked out by Inui's secret sauce.

She had just cleared the front door when yelling started from the inside. She stepped out of the way of the door as the boys ran out, running for cover only to pass out feet from the door. Hikari knelled next to one of the boys and poked his cheek.

"Why are all of our students passed out!?" Hikari looked up when she heard the yell. Hikari leaned around the pile of boys to see her coach and the coaches of the other four teams.

"Hello, Ryuzaki-sensei!" she greeted with a smile making all five coaches look at her. "Higarashi, what happened here?" Ryuzaki asked as Hikari climbed over Kurobane to reach the coaches. Hikari looked back at the pile of boys.

"Um….well, they all got smoked out by Inui-sempai's secret sauce!" she told the coaches with a smile. "How'd you get away then?" Ryuzaki asked. Hikari tilted her head to the side giving them a bright smile complete with giggle. "I guess I was just a little quicker." she said.

END

Kyandi: I absolutely loved reading this part of the manga!

Hikari: It was funny how they all ended up passed out at the end.

Kyandi: Yep but one of these days Hikari isn't going to be able to get away.

Hikari: I can try can't I?

Kyandi: True. Anyway we'll be back soon…hopefully!

Hikari: Don't miss us too much!

Kyandi: Bye!


	43. Not Here, Not Now

Kyandi: Alright back with the new chapter!

Hikari: This one was on the long side for us so that's why it took a while to write it.

Kyandi: Yep but its here now so don't get mad at me!

Hikari: Then how about we get on with it before they do get mad.

Kyandi: Right!

Hikari: We hope you enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 43 Not Here, Not Now

"Hika-chan, can you stop fidgeting all over the place?" Hikari looked up at Momo. "Sorry Momoshiro-sempai." she said falling still. "Nervous, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked. "Sort of." Hikari replied as she rubbed her left hand, rubbing her thumb of the other hand into the knuckles.

"But I'll be fine. I'm more excited then anything. All of my brothers are here today." she told them. "They all came back for the match?" Oishi asked. Hikari nodded a smile on her face.

"Satoshi-nii and Shunsuke-nii even passed up a tournament to come home. They said that they wanted to be here to support me. All of us really." Hikari told them. "But it doesn't help that Echizen-san hasn't shown up yet." she added. "He'll be here, Hika-chan, don't worry." Fuji told her. Hikari nodded.

"Lets go." Tezuka called. Hikari rolled her shoulders as she followed her teammates out onto the court. Hikari lined up with her teammates facing the Rikkai team. "You've done well to get all the way to the finals. However, the fact of the matter is that you all have no chance in hell of winning. With Yukimura back, our Rikkai's fighting level increases without bounds." Sanada told them.

Hikari gave him her little head tilted giggle smile. "If you say so Sanada-san." she told him as she turned to follow her teammates from the net. "Good luck anyhow, whether you need it or not!" she added with a wave. Hikari retreated to the coach's bench with her teammates where Ryuzaki was waiting.

"Just a little bit ago, I got a call that Echizen is in Karuizawa it seems!" Ryuzaki said. "What is he doing there?" Hikari asked as her teammates got worked up. "It seems that his train ran into some trouble and he can't come back." Ryuzaki told them.

"If Echizen can't make it to the finals, then…" Taka cut off. "I-I'll go find and bring him back!" Momo declared turning to run off. "But how?" Hikari asked. "I understand the situation." The team turned to see Atobe.

"Come with me Momoshiro!" Atobe told him. Hikari smiled. "Thank you Atobe-san!" she called. Atobe smirked. "You'll owe me Hihime-chan." he told her. Hikari smiled. "Find him first **then** we'll talk." she told him. Atobe nodded before taking off with Momo in tow.

Hikari heaved a sigh before turning to Tezuka. "You're up first Tezuka-buchou." she said. Tezuka gave a firm nod as he took his racket into hand and stepped out onto the court. Hikari knew this was going to be a very long match. Sanada would not allow Tezuka to win and Tezuka would not go down with a very long and hard fight.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari was edge. No. On edge didn't even begin to describe how she felt. It took everything she had not to beg Ryuzaki to call a stop to the match or to stop it herself. Tezuka was pushing himself far too far and there was no sign of him giving up anytime soon.

She trusted Tezuka's judgment that was true but it didn't stop her from being anxious. She knew why he was pushing the match so far and so long. He was trying to give Momo and Atobe time to return with Ryoma.

She understood that. Just like everyone else playing a match after Tezuka would have to do until Ryoma returned. But it still made her uncomfortable to watch him. Especially after she had told him, countless times to be careful and to not push his arm past its limit.

Hikari let out a sigh of relief when the match was over even though Tezuka lost. She was so frustrated watching Tezuka out there. Hikari jumped over the rail hurrying forward as Fuji helped Tezuka off the court.

Tezuka looked up as Hikari neared him. Fuji opened his mouth to say something when Hikari reached out and hit Tezuka just hard enough for it to be a slap. Tezuka stared at her in shock while the other froze in their tracks.

Even the Rikkai team stared in shock. For a moment Tezuka looked like he was going to get angry. Then Hikari let of a huff. "You are by far the most aggravating, frustrating man I have ever met!" she told him.

"I understand you were doing it for the team, but you just got back from treatment!" she told Tezuka. "And **you** want to get onto **me** about doing reckless things!?"

Tezuka stared at her. "You've frustrated me so much I've slapped you. I **don't** slap. I make it a policy not to slap." Hikari rambled on before catching herself and taking a deep breath. When she had herself under control she looked at him again.

"Why do you have to be so reckless?" she asked him. Tezuka eyed her for a moment. "You're one to talk Higarashi." he replied. "Ah! See!" Hikari said pointing a finger at him. "You're always turning it back on me!" she added.

"Practice what you preach, Tezuka-buchou. If you're going to scold me for doing it then expect scolding back." she told him. Tezuka nodded showing he understood. He couldn't really fault her for being worried about him. Though he would scold her later for raising a hand to a sempai. That is…if Oishi and Ryuzaki didn't beat him to the punch.

Suddenly Tezuka looked up. Hikari turned to see what he was looking at. A smile crossed her face. "Finally he's here." she said. Hikari looked at Tezuka before walking up to Oishi and Momo just in time to hear Momo's last sentence.

Hikari paused. "What do you mean Amnesia?" she asked. Momo rubbed his neck as Ryoma joined them looking around like he had never seen a court before. Hikari stared at him. "You honestly don't know who I am?" she asked pointing to herself.

Ryoma looked at her really hard. "You're pretty. Are you my girlfriend?" he asked. Hikari glared at him for a long moment. "I will hit you with all I'm worth when you get your memories back." she informed.

Ryoma stared at her wide eyed. "Is that a no then?" he asked. "Yes it's a no!" Hikari replied before she turned to Oishi. "What are we going to do? In this condition he can't step out on that court. Especially not against someone like Yukimura-san." Hikari said.

"It can't be helped. For now we must concentrate on the matches." Oishi replied. "Maybe watching the matches will help jog Ochibi's memory!" Eiji suggest. Hikari looked at Ryoma as he played with his racket. "Maybe. It's worth a shot." she replied.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari stared at the court her racket clutched in her hands. Doubles 2 had ended in Rikkai's victory. To win Seigaku would have to win the last three matches. If she couldn't grab the victory of this match it would mean her team would fail at winning Nationals.

"Higarashi?" Tezuka asked from beside her. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. Tezuka looked at Hikari. He knew she taking about his choice at putting her in Singles two when he could have put Fuji there.

"Trust me, Higarashi." he told her. Hikari nodded. "I do." she replied. "But that's not what I'm asking Tezuka-buchou." she added turning to look up at him. "I'm asking…do **you** trust **me**?" she asked him. Tezuka looked down at her, staring at her for just a moment. "Always, Higarashi." he told her.

Hikari searched his face for a moment before holding. "Then I won't let you down, Tezuka-buchou." she told him before turning to the court. Niou was already at the net waiting. As she entered the court cheers of "Silver Siren" rang out from not only her teammates but from her brothers and the friends she had made on other teams.

Hikari met Niou at the net her resolve set. Niou grinned down at her. "So we finally get to play against each other, huh Hiri?" he asked. Hikari looked up at him. "Yes. But don't expect an easy match from me." she told him.

Niou's grin turned to a smirk. "I won't go easy on you Hiri." he told her. "I wouldn't want it any other way." she told him before turning away from the net.

Niou smirked at her back. "Ready to lose your Nationals, Hiri?" he called after her. "I won't be losing this match, Niou-san." Hikari called back before she turned at the baseline to face him. "I can't afford to." she added her face set and serious.

Niou grinned as she took the ball into hand. "Oh? Do you plan to use your Hurricane Serve to steal all of you service games?" he asked her. "Not at all. In fact…I won't use the Hurricane Serve at all." Hikari told him as she turned her racket in her left hand.

Niou raised an eyebrow as she slide into her stance. "Allow me to introduce you to the Tsunami." Hikari told him. Niou was shocked by the scraping noise, thinking for a moment that she might before attempting Oishi's Moon Volley but her stance was wrong.

Then the ball was shot into a large arch. Niou grinned. "It'll out." he said. "No it won't." Niou looked at Hikari who was leaning on her racket unconcerned with possibly having to return a shot. "There's a special sort of spin on that ball. It'll come rocketing down in three, two…one." Niou looked up as the ball suddenly dropped like an iron weight being dropped from a plane.

Niou jumped towards the spot where the ball would land. "There's a nice breeze out today." Hikari said idly. Niou stared wide eyed as the path of the ball suddenly curved. "15-0!" Niou turned to look at the ball. He hadn't expected that one from her.

"Apparently you missed my match with Higa Chuu." Hikari said as she took the tennis ball back into hand. Niou grinned at her. "I might have missed that one but I saw your Hyotei match." he told her.

"Should I be flattered?" she asked as she tossed the ball. Try as he might, Niou could not catch the ball. But he was slowly getting the hang of what caused the ball to fall and curve like it did. Hikari knew that he was purposely throwing the games, playing around so that he could put together some data on her.

"Game Seigaku, 2-0!" Hikari turned her racket in her hand as she thought. He was up to something, she could just feel it. After all, Niou was the Trickster of the courts. Hikari glanced at him as they changed courts.

"Higarashi Hikari!" Hikari looked up fully when Niou called her name. "Because you're such a special case, you're an opponent I will definitely beat." he told her. Hikari turned and blinked.

It was as if before her very eyes, Niou turned into Tezuka. "Pinnacle of Hard Work." Hikari said under her breath as she watched him. "Lets go Higarashi." Niou called just as Tezuka would have. Though Hikari could just hear the smirk in his voice.

He thought he had her. Had shocked her so much that she wouldn't be able to play right. Idly Hikari tipped her head to the side. "Did you really think you could get the drop on me like that?" she asked. The smirk on Niou's face dropped.

"Do you ever lose your concentration?" he asked. At this Hikari laughed. "Dear, dear Niou-san, if I ever lost my concentration here, on the courts with opponents like you and the others on both our teams, I would be crushed!" she told him.

"No, no, no, I know better. Besides, have you forgotten I studied you for a year. Nothing you could do could surprise me any more." she added. "And you know….I've been meaning to have another match with my captain." she added shifting her body weight and going up on her tip toes.

"Lets see what you have, Niou-san." she said. Niou stared at the girl for a moment. It seemed it was nearly impossible to faze the girl and if nothing else his trick had only seemed to excite her more. He would just have to knock her down a little then.

Get her to the mentality he wanted her at. Niou tossed the ball and served. Hikari move to return the ball but missed it as it hit the corner of the service box. Hikari paused staring where the ball had landed.

"Tezuka-buchou's No-Touch Ace. A highly fast serve that while it looks like a flat serve it's really a slice serve. Tezuka-buchou can hit it with high accurately into the corners of the service box. It seems you can copy even that." Hikari remarked as she rolled her shoulders.

"Alright. I can handle it." she said popping her neck. Niou frowned. The girl was making messing with her impossible. He watched as Hikari closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. Niou got the sudden feeling that she was looking through him instead of at him.

Niou shook it off and serve again. But true to Hikari she only need one mess up to get the hang of the serve. She moved to return the ball when Niou appeared at the net. "Shoot! Forgive me Fuji-sempai." Hikari said making Niou's eyes fly open wide when the ball she had just hit suddenly hopped and flew over his head.

"It's Fuji's Triple Counter Hakuryu!" Eiji said as Niou did an about face and ran for the ball. Fuji stared in surprise. "Fuji did you know she could use your Triple Counter?" Eiji asked. Fuji shook his head. "No I didn't." he replied.

Hikari jumped back as Niou jumped to hit the ball before it bounced. _He's already in the air! He won't be able to stop this one!_ Hikari thought. The scraping noise of her racket on the ground made Niou look down at her.

"Forgive me Oishi-fukubuchou." Hikari called before she hit Oishi's Moon Volley. Oishi's jaw dropped. "It seems, she's watched our shots so much that she's been able to imitate them." Inui said. "Its like two copy cats out there." Momo remarked.

Hikari bit her lip as she watched the ball curve back to Niou. "Its Tezuka Zone!" came surprised calls. Niou grinned but the grin fell when he saw the smile on her face. Hikari set her right foot forward firmly. Similar to the Tezuka Zone the ball was drawn into her ad her left arm came out.

The energy of the Pinnacle of Hard Work gathered into her left arm and shoulder as she focused her eyes on the incoming ball. Her eyes widened slightly as she swung forward, her body traveling through the shot, while her arm remained motionless allowing the ball to slide along the face of the racket before her arm snapped forward.

Niou froze on the spot when his eyes locked on the fast spiraling ball flying straight at him. As it crossed the net it vanished to his eye until it shot right past his ear to crash down at his baseline, spinning in place until it came to a stop without bouncing.

For a moment Niou remained frozen before his vision became distorted and a high pitched ring sounded in his ears making him drop his racket to clap his hands over his ears. He stumbled back, his balance so messed up it sent him tumbling back onto his butt.

"I-It's Hika-chan's Black Oblivion!" came cheers. "Sorry about that Niou-san but I really don't fell like having to deal with Tezuka-buchou's Zero Shiki Drop Shot. You should regain your balance and sight in just a minute or two." Hikari told Niou who still had his hands clapped tight over his ears.

"Though I doubt you can hear me over the ring in your ears at this moment." she added. "I have to admit I put a little more power into this one then I used in the one on Kai-san from Higa." Hikari said as she rapped her knuckles against the strings of her racket.

"Should I get a medic?" the ref asked. Hikari looked up at him and smiled. "No, sir. He'll be just fine." she told him with her charming smile.

Across the court Niou shakily pulled his hands away from his ears as he looked at Hikari. The ringing was slowly dying away and his vision was returning to normal. Niou got slowly to his feet picking up his racket as he did.

"Have you used this against your captain, Hiri?" he asked. Hikari looked up at him. "No, actually I haven't. Its only recently that I've pulled these old shots out of the closet and even then…I still have yet to use the final shot." she said.

Niou grinned. "Afraid of hurting him?" Niou asked. Hikari let out a curt laugh. "HA! Me hurt Tezuka-buchou? Oh that's rich!" Hikari replied making Niou frown as she turned away from him. "Oh!" Hikari turned back to him.

"Your No-Touch Ace was off from the original by .08 mm." she told him. "So you're still not up there with the original." she told him.

Niou frowned. "Do you compare every male to your precious captain?" he asked. Hikari paused for a moment looking over her shoulder at him. "Hmm…just about! At least where tennis is concerned." she replied with a smile.

Niou must not have liked that comment for he didn't even leave Hikari a chance, using the Tezuka Phantom to force all of her shots out of bounds. "Game Rikkai, 1-3!" Hikari was on one knee after trying to save the last game.

Idly she tapped the frame of her racket against the ground as she eyed Niou. How could she over come this little problem? Niou couldn't use it for too long or he would suffer the same price, Tezuka had. But Niou arm, compared to Tezuka's, was in perfect health. He could use it longer then Tezuka could. _Think Hikari, think. You can do this._ She thought

"Hika-chan is really racking her brain." Eiji said as they watched the match. "She's no doubt mentally flipping through every piece of information she has on Tezuka, trying to find someway to put a stop to Niou." Inui remarked.

"Hika-chan." Eiji muttered as they watched the girl push Niou and get pushed right back. None of them had ever seen Hikari get this worked up. Even in her match with Tezuka during the ranking tournament. All of the boys winced as Hikari crashed to the ground trying to save a ball.

"Game Rikkai, 5-4!" But Hikari didn't get up, or even move. "Come on, Hika-chan! Get up!" Momo and Eiji yelled. Still Hikari didn't move. "She has ninety seconds to serve." Inui said. "Come on Hika-chan!" came yells.

Yells from all over the court sounded. Friends from different teams yelled at her to get up. Her brothers called their support, but none of it reached her ears.

_What am I going to do? I don't stand a chance against Tezuka-buchou! I can't even stand. I've come this far and I'm still beneath him! Just like Hikaru. I'll never be able to beat him at this point!_ Hikari felt like a failure.

She had come here to help her team win and she was only letting them down. _Why do you subject yourself to this kind of stuff? You're always sticking your neck out for others when half the time they won't try for you! You're all alone on this court, so why try!_ screamed the tratious voice in the back of her head.

Hikari bit her lip. Was it really true? All those who had stood on the court with her since she had started playing again were all aiming for the win, to get stronger. _That's all they were aiming for! They don't care about you. They only fought with you to win. Nothing else._ that annoying little voice said.

_Hikaru was the only one who stood with you and even he only did to win! To ease his own sense of pity for you._ it yelled at her. No, that wasn't right! Hikaru had never lied to her. He had always been the one to back her up, to stand with her, and support her.

Then she remembered something he had told her once. _"Remember Ri-Ri! As long as you have someone to stand with you you're never truly alone! Even if they aren't physically beside you. If their willing to raise their voices in a cheer for you then that's good enough. So don't put yourself down. Fight until the last point and remember…tennis isn't about winning or losing." _

That was right. Hikaru had never lied to her. Hikari raised her head slightly as the cries and cheers of her teammates and friends reached her ears. "Come on Hika-chan! You can do it!" rang in her ears. That's right…she could!

This wasn't Tezuka she was battling! How could she forget that? No she wasn't facing Tezuka. And her team needed her. But when had tennis become all about winning for her? It wasn't all about winning. She was in it for her friends not the win. And her friends needed her to get back to her feet and finish the match she started.

"Not here. Not now." Niou turned back around as he heard her voice. Hikari was getting to her feet looking like she had just taken a relaxing nap and was back in fighting shape. "I can't afford to lose, not now." she said as she ran her hand through her head.

"I almost let myself be deceived by you." she said as she got to her feet. "Hiri-chan should resign to her fate in this match. Tezuka cannot be surpassed." Yukimura said loud enough for Hikari to hear.

"True, Yukimura-san. **Tezuka-buchou** cannot be surpassed. Not by me. Not at this time." Hikari said. Tezuka looked up at Hikari. "**But...**a fake could never stand up to the real deal." she added looking at Niou.

Everyone watched as Hikari reached up her left sleeve fiddling with something before pulling another brace out from under the shirt. Hikari tossed it aside letting it hit the ground with a solid, heavy thud. "Consider yourself lucky, Niou-san." Hikari said drawing Niou's attention to her.

"I haven't had to take that off for anyone….not even my captain." she told him. "You'll be first to see the full extent of my tennis." she added. Niou grinned. "Bring it." he told her. "Gladly." Hikari replied.

END

Kyandi: Hehe…it's a sort of cliff hanger.

Hikari: Well had you continued on instead of being seven pages on your Doc Manger it would have been over ten.

Kyandi: True. But don't worry everyone! I'll have the next chapter up soon!

Hikari: In fact we'll go work on it now.

Kyandi: Right so enjoy and review!

Hikari: Bye!


	44. Not Three But Four

Kyandi: Here's the new chapter!

Hikari: And we're working on the next.

Kyandi: Yeah but my mind is kind of split.

Hikari: She's watching Samurai Seven.

Kyandi: What? I love the show.

Hikari: Of course you do. Anyway lets move on.

Kyandi: Right. So please enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 44 Not Three But Four

"Game Seigaku, five games all!" Hikari rolled her shoulders and popping her neck. Silence had fall over the courts. Hikari's style had completely changed. It was more graceful, elegant. Flowing like a dancer. Like every step was effortless.

Without the brace on her shoulder Hikari had more flexibility with her arm giving her shots more power, control, and speed. With this she had driven Niou's copy of Tezuka into a corner. "Heh…It seems using Tezuka Kunimitsu suddenly won't work after all." Niou said looking at Hikari.

"You couldn't even hold a candle to the raging fire that is the real Tezuka-buchou." Hikari replied. "You can try all you wish, Niou-san, but you can't deceive my eyes." she added. Niou stared at her with a frown on his face.

"In the last service game, it looked like you were just messing around. However, although you could have won with four Zero Shiki serves, you didn't hit them. No rather….you **couldn't** hit them." she said meeting Niou's gaze evenly.

"I can see it intuitively…you illusion isn't perfect at all. Even if it was I knew you couldn't keep hitting that serve for the risk it poses on your arm." she added. Niou smirked. Right before her eyes it was like Shiraishi had stepped onto the court.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "I see you finally got smart and choose someone not on my team." she said. "Wouldn't have turned out good for you if you had choose someone from my team." she added. "Oh? And why is that?" Niou asked.

"I spend almost every waking minute with my team. I've watched each and every one of them for so long that even their smallest of habits is burned into my brain." she replied.

Niou grinned. "So are you saying you'd stand a better chance against your own teammates?" he asked. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Hikari asked. "But I must apologize….No matter who you pretend to be, Niou-san, you won't be the winner. Not this time." she added.

"I'll be using all of my Pits of Hell now. Not just the two I've shown you." she declared. "Now, just because you've had a hard time doesn't mean that it's good to lie." Niou told her. "You only have two Pits of Hell." he added. Hikari grinned.

"Your wrong." she told him. "For you see….there are actually **four** Pits of Hell." Niou met Hikari's eyes. The girl didn't lie. It was against her policy. Was there really four of them?

"Puri, how unpleasant." Niou said as he served. "**I'm** unpleasant? Look who's talking." Hikari replied as she returned the ball with a straight shot. Niou grinned. "You really think that will work against the "Bible"?" he asked.

"You aren't the "Bible"." Hikari replied as she slipped into the stance to hit her Black Oblivion. Niou steadied his nerves and moved to return the ball only to hit the ground as his ears were filled with the high pitched ring again.

"First Pit of Hell…Black Oblivion." she said. This time it too a little while longer for him to get his balance back and for the ring to fade. Again Niou served and this time Hikari returned with a lob. As Niou jumped for a smash Hikari slipped into her stance for her Collapsing Hell shot.

Niou couldn't move or look away from the shot, frozen in fear. He knew it was coming, knew it was stupid to be so scared of the shot, but his body reacted out of fear of the void that seemed to want to swallow him whole.

"Second Pit of Hell…Collapsing Hell." Niou stared at Hikari as he tried to get the shaking of his body under control. Hikari patiently waited for him to get back to his feet her eyes set firmly on him. He had finally had her where he wanted her, her iron tight mentality ready to crack under the pressure.

Then she had made a come back, firmly putting her resolve back together and getting back to her feet. She wasn't going to let him have this win. Not for anything in the world. The girl was really stubborn.

And so she continued until she had snagged another game from him. "Game Seigaku! 6-5!" Points began to rack up on both sides and Niou was starting to get the impression that she was playing with him. She was only hitting her first two Pits of Hell and only after she let him get a point ahead of her.

Then she would catch up and gain a point on him. It was starting to piss him off. The girl was really good at that. "What's wrong Niou-san? You don't seem to like being poked at, do you?" she asked him. Niou looked at her.

"Oh, you trying to piss me off?" he asked. Hikari shrugged. "I am a little more provocative then you might be." she replied. "No, you're twisted. Having shots like that." Niou said with a grin. "Well I do have the freedom to be as twisted as I want to be." she replied. "But I was not twisted when I made these shots." she informed him.

"Then what exactly had you in the mind set to make them?" he asked getting ready to serve again. Hikari slid into position waiting for his serve. "The same thing that put the scars on my arm and leg." she replied.

Niou served the ball putting a little more energy into it then he should have, simply because she was really starting to get to him. Hikari returned the shot with ease, giving him a straight shot. Niou knew what was coming when she fed him a straight shot.

She was aiming to use either her Black Oblivion or her Collapsing Hell shot. Niou wouldn't play into it this time. Instead of hitting it back he lobbed it into the air, not noticing he had just played into her hands…again.

Niou looked across the court his eyes widening at her stance. Hikari had bent backward, arching her body as she did until her head was close to the back of her knees. He had never seen someone bend like that. Her left arm went back as the Pinnacle of Hard Work engulfed her arm.

This wasn't either of the previous shots. "Third Pit of Hell…Burning Toll." Hikari announced as she let her body spring back into an upright position. Unlike the last two shots Niou could clearly see the path of this shot.

He moved to return it but the moment the ball hit his racket, a burning like pain shot up his arm. Niou let go of the racket with a cry of pain, letting the ball knock his racket away, but the pain didn't stop and traveled up to his shoulder.

Niou fell to his knees cradling his arm to his chest. The pain was intense and felt like pins and needles digging deep under his skin all over the arm and shoulder. "It really hurts, doesn't it, Niou-san?" Hikari asked. Niou looked at her.

"That is my third Pit of Hell. The Burning Toll. Named for a very good reason. Very similar to a Spot. You see with the continuous Black Oblivion shots and the continuous Collapsing Hell shots your body is overly sensitive at the moment. Its like your body's fear of the shots is putting your senses on hyper drive. Makes the Burning Toll shot more…effective." she told him.

Niou gripped his arm tighter. The pain was easing at all. "Don't worry, the pain will stop in a moment. Then you have about ten minutes before your muscles will seize up and start cramping." she told him. Niou looked at her a painful grin on his face. "Aren't you a dark little thing." he said.

Hikari tilted her head to the side. "Everyone has a dark side, Niou-san. Mine comes from spending a year in a coma as the result of nearly being killed by a couple of men trying to kill me with my own racket." Niou froze.

Everyone did really. Hikari simply rolled her shoulders, especially her left one. That shot had but a sting in her own arm. That was more power then she was use to hitting. She was going to have to be careful hitting this shot.

Niou got to his feet as the pain started to ease off. He wasn't looking forward to that shot again. But Hikari was hell bent on putting him through as many of the Burning Toll shots as she could in a short amount of time. It got to the point that Niou didn't want to touch the ball, but if he didn't she would win.

Hikari on the other hand was just barely pushing the pain in her own arm to the back of her mind. The more of the Burning Toll shots she hit the more pain built up in her lower back and her left arm. _Ironic. I scolded Tezuka-buchou for being reckless and here I am being equally as reckless as him_, she thought with laugh to herself.

She just knew she had undone most of the surgery on her lower back. She could feel the same horrible burning she had when her back has originally been injured. If she used her last Pit of Hell, the only shot no one but her knew about, she could permanently damage her back. _But I won't let my team down. Not now, _she told herself.

"Tezuka-kun!" Tezuka turned as Hikari's brothers came down the stairs. "You have to stop her!" Hisoka told him. "What? What's wrong?" Eiji asked. "You can't see it. She's in pain. She can't even straighten her back!" Shunsuke replied from behind Sosuke and Hisoka. Sosuke turned to Tezuka.

"Most of Hikari's surgery was in her lower back. That's why we forbid her from using Burning Toll. That shot centers most of the strain on the lower part of her spine. At this point she had to have undone some of the surgery on her back.

If she keeps going she'll permanently damage her back." Sosuke told him. Tezuka's eyes widened as he turned back to watch Hikari as she served. It was true…she couldn't straighten her back but in her quick movements it wasn't obvious. Niou returned the her serve.

"Higarashi! You idiot!" Ryuzaki yelled. But Hikari just smiled as she hit the ball back at Niou. "You're going to damage your back at this rate!" Ryuzaki yelled again, but Hikari ignored her. She wasn't going to concede defeat to Niou.

Not to anyone really if it meant helping her team. To win this match she would ignore even Tezuka. And Tezuka could see that. She was too much like himself to listen to orders to stop. "She won't listen to me." he informed her brothers as he turned to look at Sosuke.

"You should know that. She promised to me that as long as she had the ability she would fight towards helping to take this team to the winner circle of Nationals. The way she put is "A Higarashi never goes back on their promises"." Tezuka told him. Sosuke met Tezuka's gaze. "You're right. A Higarashi never does go back on their promise." Sosuke said.

Shunsuke turned on his brother. "What are you saying Sosuke-nii!? She could be hurt for good and then there goes her dream of being a professional!" he demanded. "Quiet, Shunsuke." Hisoka order sternly, his usually childish personality gone. Shunsuke fell quiet.

"We didn't know she made a promise." Hisoka said as he looked at Tezuka. "And a Higarashi never goes back on a promise, no matter the risk. That is the family motto." Hisoka said. On the court Niou returned the shot Hikari had just sent back at him.

He knew what was coming next, but…Hikari had her back to the net, her feet lined up in a perfect line the right in front of the left and her left foot propped up on the toes. The ball was heading straight for the back of her head.

"Hika-chan!" came warning yells but Hikari didn't move an inch. She took a deep breath. "Fourth Pit of Hell…Black Fury." At the last second Hikari spun. Niou knew he was in for pain. She hadn't been lying when she said there were four of them.

No he didn't want anymore pain and the look in her eyes promised hell to pay. Hikari swung her arm out with a much power as she could holding her racket as an angle to let the ball slide along the racket face before she let it fly. The approaching shot had a gyro spin on it promising more pain then he had ever felt.

As the shot neared him Niou could feel his heart pounding in his chest pounding harder and hard until everything went black, just as the ball curved miss him by a foot. Niou hit the ground out like a light as the ball spun to a stop in a carter it had formed in the court floor. "Game set…"

END

Hikari: Kyandi-sama decided not to help in the farewells.

Fuji: She left it on a cliff hanger and doesn't want to be killed for it.

Hikari: Exactly. So she's being a chicken.

Fuji: So we will be doing the farewells!

Hikari: We'll be back soon with the next chapter I swear.

Fuji: Kyandi-sama is currently working on it as we speak.

Hikari: Therefore everyone enjoy and review.

Fuji: Bye!


	45. Promise Fulfilled

Kyandi: Alright, sorry it took so long, but I was tired last night.

Hikari: But we're back now.

Kyandi: And we have a new chapter for you too.

Hikari: Yep so we're going to go ahead and get on with it.

Kyandi: Right!

Hikari: So everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 45 Promise Fulfilled

"Game set…Seigaku's Higarashi! 7-5!" Hikari let out a sigh of relief as cheers went up from all the Seigaku supporters. Her teammates were brought up short as Hikari crumbled to the ground curling in on herself into a ball as she gripped her left arm.

Her back was cramping up and the pain in her lower back was intense. Curling into a ball was all she could do to ease the pain, even just a little. Compared to her back, it was just a little soreness in her arm. That surprised her. She had always thought it would be her arm that would hurt and not her back. _I guess in the end, it was more damage to my back then to my arm itself,_ she thought.

Just as Yagyuu and Jackal hurried onto the court to help Niou, Hisoka hurried out onto the court with Oishi and Fuji to scoop up his sister. As he returned to the bench with her Hikari looked over at the Rikkai team.

"He'll wake up in a few minutes. No damage except for a memory. His arm won't even hurt." she told them. Yukimura gave her a nod as her brother carried her into the stands. "Move and let him lay her down." Sosuke told her teammates.

The boys moved to the side as Hisoka laid her on the bench, on her stomach. Hikari buried her face in her arms as Hisoka moved the back of her shirt up to expose her lower back.

Gasp rang as the boys got a view of the deep purple bruising crawling up her lower back. A few of the scars that decorated her lower back had ripped open slightly. Not enough to need stitches, but enough to bleed.

"Hika-chan! Why did you do this!?" Eiji asked as Hisoka set about cleaning the open wounds and seeing to her back with Sosuke hovering over him to help. Hikari turned her head to the side to look up at her teammates.

"I promised. Now its up to you, Oishi-fukubuchou, and Echizen-san. I pass the torch." Hikari told them. Eiji would have hugged her if she wasn't laying on her stomach. Instead he settled for a smile. "Leave it to us, Hika-chan!" he told her.

"But why didn't you tell us about your Fourth Pit of Hell?" Haruhi asked his sister. "Because….I just came up with it." Hikari told him with a sheepish look on her face.

Both her brothers and her teammates were shocked. "I had no way of knowing it would work, but if Fuji-sempai can have enough confidence in himself to come up with Counters on the spot and use them knowing he has the ability to do it, then so can I." Hikari told them.

Fuji smiled. "Looks like you're evolving just like the rest of us." Fuji told her. Hikari smiled. "I hope so. How else am I suppose to keep up with the rest of you if I can't?" she asked. Hikari turned her eyes to Eiji and Oishi.

"Win the match, I know you can." she told them holding out a fist for the two. Eiji and Oishi smiled, both bumping their fist against hers. "Leave it to us." they said.

Eiji and Oishi both nodded taking off to get their rackets. Hikari turned her eyes to Tezuka. "Tezuka-buchou." Tezuka walked over to her knelling down to put their eyes closer. "Yes?" he asked. "When this tournament is over will you have a match with me?" she asked.

Tezuka stared at her in shock. Finally he held out his hand for her to take. "Sure, if that's what you want." he told her. Hikari gave him a smile as she took his hand. "But you have to get your back in better condition." he told her.

Hikari nodded. "Right." she said. Tezuka let go of her hand and went to stand when she grabbed his sleeve. Tezuka looked back at her. "Its your turn to scold me." she told him.

Tezuka eyed her for a moment before laying a hand on her head. "I'll let you slide this time." he told her. "At least for now." he added. Hikari lightly swatted his hand away. "I'm not a child, Tezuka-buchou." she told him.

Tezuka nodded as he removed his hand. "Rest up, Higarashi. You'll want to join your teammates when we win." he told her. Hikari nodded. Tezuka turned to Hisoka and Sosuke. "Well?" he asked. Hisoka looked up at Tezuka.

"You and your team are lucky that our sister is medically train. She knew her own limits and how far past that she could push without permanently damaging herself." Hisoka told him. "Because I'm a smart little thing." Hikari remarked with a smile.

Hisoka looked at his sister before pressing on a partically sore point in her back. "Ow! Hisoka-nii, that hurt!" Hikari told him. "Its not funny, Hikari! You really could have hurt yourself bad!" Hisoka told her.

Sosuke heaved a sigh as he got to his feet. He turned to Tezuka leaving Hisoka to scold their sister. "Don't worry to awfully much. She'll be back on her feet soon enough. I'm positive she'll be walking out of here on her own accord." Sosuke told him.

"You bet! I'm not that beat up." Hikari remarked. Sosuke turned around and shoved her head down with his good arm. "Lay down! Or I'll call and have Uncle send some of the medics at the office down here to strap you to a board." he told her.

Hikari glared at him but laid back down. Hisoka leaned back. "All done for now." he said as he got to his feet. "But we'll have to have uncle go back in just to make sure everything's okay." Hisoka told them. "You mean another surgery?" Hikari asked. "The last one took me a month to recover from." Hikari added.

"You should have thought about that before you went and were so reckless!" Shunsuke, Satoshi, and Satsuki shouted at her. Hikari gave them all a smile. "I had a promise and I fulfilled it." she said laying her head on her arms as she smiled at Tezuka.

"Just get better, Higarashi." he told her. Hikari nodded. "Better watch the match Tezuka-buchou." she told him. Tezuka nodded leaving her brothers to fuss over her while Haruhi was sent to go get ice for her back. Tezuka returned to the others.

"Well?" Ryuzaki asked. Silently the Rikkai members were listening in. "They believe she'll need another surgery to fix the damage done." Tezuka told Ryuzaki. "But she'll be back on her feet soon." Tezuka added. Ryuzaki nodded. "Good." Ryuzaki replied. "Now we just have to win two more matches." she added.

-0-0-0-0-

"Captain, Echizen's memories! Up till now he's been battling with his old rivals from the others schools again and little by little, his memories are coming back!" came Momo's yell making everyone turn to look up at him as he waved his arms.

"Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-fukubuchou, you've stalled long enough." Hikari said as she stepped up to the rail, her left arm now in a sling to keep it in one position while it rest. "Hika-chan! You're back on your feet!" Eiji cheered with a relieved smile. Hikari smiled at him. "It'd take more then that to keep me down." she replied happily.

"How about all of your brothers jumping you! Will that keep you down!? Now sit down!" Shunsuke snapped at her as he popped up beside her, but Hikari waved him off basically ignoring the threat in her brother's voice.

"Sit boy." she told him pointing to one of the benches behind her. Shunsuke opened his mouth to say something but Hikari gave him a hard look and he sat anyway and rather quickly. Hikari reached out and pat his head with her good arm.

"Good boy. Now stay." she told him. "I'm not a dog." Shunsuke snapped at her. "But you sure act like it." Hikari replied turning back to the match. "Show them what Seigaku's Golden Pair can do!" she called to her sempai with a big smile.

Eiji and Oishi smiled back at her and nodded before turning to each other. "Lets go Eiji." Oishi said. "Right! We can't let Hika-chan's effort go to waste!" Eiji replied. "Then after this we can pass it on to Ochibi!" Eiji added. Oishi nodded. "Right, then lets finish this." Oishi declared.

Hikari watched from beside her teammates, waving off all of her brothers' attempts to get her to sit back down. When Oishi and Eiji won Hikari cheered. "Hika-chan!" Eiji cheered as he hugged the girl. "Kikumaru-sempai!" Hikari complained as he hugged her.

"You worried us. Hika-chan." Oishi told her. Hikari smiled. "You're a natural worrier, Oishi-fukubuchou." she told him. Oishi rubbed the back of his neck. "Where's Ochibi?" Eiji asked. "He's coming." Hikari told him.

"But you know him…he'll be late." she added. Hikari turned to the court where Toyama was asking Yukimura to have a match with him. "What is he doing?" Eiji asked. "He's stalling for Echizen-san." Hikari replied.

"But he won't be able to do that for long." she added. "Hika-chan?" Eiji asked. "All of the opponents Yukimura-san has ever faced have had their senses stolen and were cast into the Yips. Because of that, he has come to be known as "The Child of God"." Hikari replied.

"I use a similar technique for my Second and Fourth Pit of Hell." she told them. "You think Echizen can win?" Momo asked. "If anyone can, its Echizen-san. I know personally….I wouldn't want to step foot on that court with him. I went through the darkness once before. That's more then enough for me." Hikari replied as she idly rubbed her left arm.

"Yet you dish it out to others." Momo remarked. Hikari looked at him. "You want to have a match with me?" she asked him her eyes narrowing. "No thank you!" Momo replied quickly. Hikari shook her head. "That's what I thought." Hikari remarked.

-0-0-0-0-

Silence fell over the court. Hikari always did hate the silence before the winner was announced. It always made her feel like time had come to a halt even though she knew who the winner was before the ref announced it.

"Game set…Seigaku's Echizen! 6-4!" Cheers and screams went up from all the Seigaku players and their supporters! "Yeah! Ochibi! Bravo! Bravo! Bravious!" Eiji yelled as he ran out onto the court with Oishi behind him.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Momo yelled as he ruffled Ryoma's hair. "It looks like we made it Tezuka as Japan's Number one." Fuji said. For once Tezuka smile. "Yeah." Tezuka replied.

"We won!" Tezuka stumbled a bit in surprise as Hikari jumped at him letting out a cheer as she wrapped her good arm around his neck. "We won, Tezuka-buchou!" she cheered looking up at him. Tezuka looked down at her and smiled as he laid a hand on her head.

"Yeah, we did." he replied. Hikari stared at him for a moment. "You're smiling, Tezuka-buchou!" she pointed out as she stepped back. Tezuka turned letting out a cough. "Don't tell anyone that you saw anything, Higarashi." he ordered.

Hikari covered a laugh. "As you say, Tezuka-buchou." she replied. Tezuka opened his mouth to say something when Hikari was snatched up by Momo and Eiji. The tossed the girl into the air. "Ah! Momoshiro-sempai! Kikumaru-sempai!" she cried as she tried to get down. When she finally got down, she put Fuji between her and Momo and Eiji.

"Hey Hiri!" Hikari turned to see Niou waiting for her. Hikari looked at Fuji who shrugged before she headed over to Niou, his teammates watching from behind him. "I see you're awake." she remarked coming to a stop in front of Niou and looking up at him.

Niou grinned. "So…a surgery?" he asked. Hikari ran a hand through her hair. "More then likely. But it's alright. My back had started getting worse long before our match. I just never said anything." Hikari told him.

Niou's grin turned to a frown. "You weren't a hundred percent for our match?" he asked. Hikari shook her head. "Sorry but no. More like sixty percent." she replied. Niou stared at her for moment before chuckling. "You know that now I have to have another match with you." he replied.

Hikari smiled and held out her hand for him to take. "I look forward to it." she told him. Niou looked down at her and smirked before taking hold of her hand. "And I'll be the winner next time." he told her. "We'll see about that." she told him.

Just then Kirihara popped up beside Niou. "Why didn't you use those shots in your match with me?" he asked. Hikari gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry Kirihara-san, but I hadn't yet been cleared." she told him. Kirihara pouted. "Higarashi, lets go!" Tezuka called. Hikari turned to look at her captain.

"Right! Coming!" she called back giving the Rikkai team a wave and a short farewell before turning to run off, but she paused a few steps away. "Oh! Yukimura-san." Hikari turned to look back at Yukimura who looked up at her.

"Tennis isn't about winning or losing. Its about the strong bonds you form along the way. You have a wonderfully strong bond with you teammates. Cherish it, because those bonds will be what keep you going even when you lose." she told him with a smile before turning to run off and join her team.

END

Kyandi: End of Prince of Tennis!

Hikari: But don't worry, the story isn't over yet!

Kyandi: Nope! Not yet.

Hikari: So keep enjoy and reviewing and we'll be back shortly to give you another chapter!

Kyandi: Right, so bye for now!


	46. Am I Fickle?

Kyandi: Hey I'm back!

Hikari: I told you we wouldn't end the story there.

Kyandi: Nope!

Hikari: But we're not going to jump right into New Prince of Tennis either.

Kyandi: Nope. So enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 46 Am I Fickle?

Hikari smiled as she watched her teammates. Most of them save Tezuka and Fuji were out cold in the middle of her living room floor. Even her brothers were too. Hikari laughed lowly as she covered Shunsuke, Momo, and Ryoma, who were all three passed out using each other as pillows, with a blanket.

After Nationals was over Hikari had her Uncle look her over at his office and then all of them met at her house for a celebration party. Sosuke was in the corner in his favorite recliner, just recently having dozed off.

Hisoka, Eiji, and Hitomi were crashed around the table that Suou had just cleaned all the food off of. Satoshi, Satsuki, Taka, Kaido, and Inui were all crashed on the couches, Satsuki hanging half off the couch. Oishi and Haruhi were asleep in two of the chairs both having dozed off talking.

That left Hikari, Tezuka, and Fuji awake. Tezuka and Fuji were watching as Hikari went around throwing blankets over her friends and brothers alike. "And **this** is why I don't drink sodas." Hikari remarked as she stepped over Shunsuke to join her captain and Fuji.

The two were sitting on the carpeted steps leading down into the living room from the front hall. Hikari lowered herself gently onto a pillow she had been sitting on before going to cover the others. "Their all out like a light." she added looking over her friends.

"They deserved it." Fuji told her. "So do you." he added. Hikari smiled. "Yeah, well it's a lot more fun for me to watch them be all happy." she replied. "Higarashi, what did your uncle say?" Tezuka asked looking at her.

Hikari, at the moment, had a brace on her lower back and her left shoulder. To her relief she had been allowed to take her arm out of the sling.

"The damage was a little worse then my brothers thought. I'll need a surgery on my back. But he said my arm was fine, just a little out of shape." she told him. "When is the surgery?" Fuji asked. "Tomorrow afternoon. Uncle said the sooner the better." Hikari replied as she shifted on the pillow to lean back against the wall.

"But he said that this was a good thing and that he'll be able to fix my back up better then the last time. I should be back on my feet within a month depending on how it goes." she added.

"Well hopefully everything goes well. And of course we'll all be there for you." Fuji told her. Hikari smiled. "Thanks, Fuji-sempai, but I'm not worried." Hikari told him. Hikari turned to look at Tezuka. "Tezuka-buchou, what did Yukimura-san say to after the award ceremony? I swore I heard my name." Hikari said.

Tezuka looked up at her thinking back to what Yukimura had told him after Seigaku had been awarded the Nationals flag and trophy.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Tezuka, you have quite a prize there." Yukimura said nodding towards Hikari and Ryoma. Tezuka turned to look. Hikari had just hit Ryoma in the head, as she had promised him she would do once his memories were back. _

_But with the smile on her face it made it hard for her to look like she was scolding someone. "Both of them are very skilled for just being first years." Yukimura added calling Tezuka's attention back to him. _

"_And Hiri-chan is a delight in herself. Very talented and very wise for her age." Tezuka nodded. He already knew this. Sometimes the girl managed to sound older then he did and she was younger. _

_Yukimura glanced over at Hikari who was laughing with her teammates. "Shame she didn't choose Rikkai. We probably would have won today if she had." Yukimura remarked. Tezuka looked at Hikari. There was a chance that that could have been the case. _

"_You have something wonderful in that girl, Tezuka." Yukimura said drawing Tezuka's eyes back to him. "Be careful or you just might lose her." Yukimura added. "And I'll be the first to try to take her if you don't watch it." he added silently issuing a challenge to the Seigaku captain. Tezuka nodded._

**FLASHBACK END**

Tezuka looked at Hikari. "It was nothing." he replied. Hikari blinked as she looked at him. He had paused for too long for it to be nothing but she knew Tezuka. If she pushed him she would never get an answer from him.

Fuji turned to Hikari. "I saw you talking to Atobe, Hika-chan. What was that about?" Fuji asked. Hikari rubbed her neck. "Well, you know how Atobe-san said that I'd owe him one for him helping Momoshiro-sempai to find Echizen-san?" she asked.

Fuji and Tezuka nodded. "Well he wouldn't except anything other then a date." she told them. "I was trying to work something out. He settled for a kiss instead." she added.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "And?" he asked. "I agreed and gave him a kiss on the cheek." she replied with a wink. Fuji chuckled. "You loop holed yourself out of it." he said. Hikari nodded. "Pays to come from a business back ground like mine." she replied.

Even Tezuka couldn't help but smile slightly. "He wasn't too happy, but I have a feeling he's not going to give up just yet." she added with a sigh. Fuji chuckled again. "So Hika-chan…who's this guy you like?" Fuji added.

Tezuka looked up. Hikari smiled. "Come now Fuji-sempai I'm not going to tell my **male** teammates that." she replied. "You don't have to tell us his name. What's he like? I'm interested to know what kind of guy could catch our little Silver Siren's attention." Fuji asked. Hikari sank back into her pillow. "Stubborn. Really stubborn." she replied making Fuji laugh.

"Really though, I guess he seems so stubborn because he's so hard working. He's really caring and though he tries to hide it he worries for his friends. He keeps his promises too. A big plus with me. Its hard to explain why I like him. Doesn't hurt that he's good looking." she said with a smile.

"There's a but there. I can hear it in your voice." Fuji said looking at Hikari who hesitated as if debating whether or not she should say anything. "Come on Hika-chan, I'm listening." Fuji said. Hikari glanced at him before heaving a sigh.

"There's two others that are slowly wedging their ways in. But their personalities are all so different. But I still like them. I guess at my age, I'm just fickle." Hikari said with a sigh.

Fuji looked at Tezuka the two sharing a look before looking at Hikari. "You're not fickle Hika-chan. Just uncertain. What are the other two like?" Fuji asked.

Hikari looked at him. "You really want to hear it? I mean you really want to hear heart problems from your female teammate?" she asked. Fuji nodded. "We are your sempai. And who knows….we might be able to help." Fuji said.

Hikari paused for a moment before rubbing her neck. "Well…one is the complete opposite of the first. He's laid back, almost childish. But he can be serious and he knows how to make me laugh. He has a charm all of his own. I guess…its his unique way of looking at things that I like." she said.

"And the third he's really….complicated. He's sweet, and he good at telling when something is wrong. Really cheerful and he likes to tease me. Well really…he likes to tease a lot of people. But…I would never want to get on his bad side. I've seen it and I don't like it." she said with a sheepish smile.

"Sounds like fun to me." Fuji remarked cheerfully with a smile. "Of course **you** would say that, Fuji-sempai." she replied with a smile on her own.

Tezuka looked at Hikari. "Which one do you like more?" he asked. Hikari paused for a moment to think. "You know. At this moment I don't really think I want to know." she told them. Fuji and Tezuka looked at her.

"Why not?" Fuji asked. "I have a lot I need to do first. I need to take care of my injures. And then I have a lot of growing up I need to do. I don't want to rush something like that until I'm sure. Besides….all three will be out of my reach come next year." she replied.

"Their all third years?" Tezuka asked. Hikari nodded. "Yes." Hikari replied. "Ever think about liking someone your own age?" Fuji teased, playfully. "Oh ha ha, Fuji-sempai. You're so funny." she replied wrinkling her nose at him.

"Guys my age are immature. Half of them don't even notice girls. Look at Echizen-san. He may take tennis seriously, but he's still a little child at heart. He doesn't even notice that Ryuzaki-chan likes him." Hikari said. "And you want someone mature." Fuji guessed.

"Is that so bad?" Hikari asked. Fuji chuckled as he shook his head. "Not at all. Just speaks true to your character." Tezuka replied. Hikari looked at Tezuka. "I suppose so. Anyway it doesn't matter. All three of them are pretty blind to the fact." she replied with a smile.

"Are you sure, Hika-chan? They could just be acting like they don't know, because they don't know how to reply." Fuji said. "I'm pretty sure. All three when it comes to girls seem to be pretty dense." Hikari remarked before she got to her feet.

"Anyway, its getting late. Are you two going to stay as well?" she asked looking back at them. "Sounds like fun." Fuji said. Hikari laughed. "Yeah sure…fun. I'll be making breakfast in the morning with Suou." she added.

"I'm staying." Fuji said. Hikari looked at Tezuka. "Are you staying Tezuka-buchou?" she asked. Tezuka looked up at her. "Yes." he replied. "Might as well with how late it is." Fuji replied. Hikari tossed the two blankets before dropping to lay on an empty coach. "Then night!" she called.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka looked up from his book as Momo and Kaido got into a heated argument, though the two were smart to keep their voices down. The entire Seigaku team was sitting in the waiting room Hikari's Uncle had set aside for them, while Hikari underwent her surgery.

They had been sitting there for almost four and a half hours as it was waiting to hear how she had done. "Momo, Kadio, be quiet!" Oishi scolded the two. Momo and Kaido fell quiet before the door opened. Tsuzuki walked in, writing on a clipboard.

"Send this is Higarashi Sosuke's office." he told the lady behind him handing her the clipboard before turning back to the boys. "Well she's in recovery and she's already awake. That's good. She came through wonderfully and is already giving the nurses a hard time. Meaning she's just fine." Tsuzuki told them.

Relieved sighs came from all of the boys. "In fact, I was able to fix her up better then the last time. Once she's healed she shouldn't have this problem again." Tsuzuki told them. Tezuka nodded. "When can we see her?" Oishi asked.

"She's on her way to her room at the moment. Let them get her settled and then you can go see her." Tsuzuki told them. The boys nodded. When Tsuzuki left Oishi turned to Tezuka. "Looks like you'll get to have that match with her after all." Oishi told him. Tezuka nodded.

END

Kyandi: This is kind of like a little side chapter.

Hikari: Yep.

Kyandi: Lets see if anyone can guess all three of the boys!

Hikari: I doubt they can.

Kyandi: Well one of them is pretty obvious.

Hikari: What's obvious to you may not be obvious to others.

Kyandi: You're right. Anyway everyone enjoy and review and we'll be back soon.

Hikari: Bye!


	47. Trouble Maker

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back with the new chapter!

Kyandi: And to top it off I'm thinking of doing another story like this one.

Hikari: Except instead of it being me and the Seigaku team its going to be another one of Kyandi-sama's OCs and the Rikkai team.

Kyandi: Yep! This new story will feature my Rikkai OC Kyomi. But I want you, my lovely reader to pick the pairing.

Hikari: So Kyandi-sama put a poll on her profile for you to go and vote.

Kyandi: So go vote and enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 47 Trouble Maker

"This will balance that equation…" Hikari muttered to herself as she shifted through the pages of the Science book in her lap before looking back at the homework in her hand. Finding her answer she marked the correct answer on the paper before moving on to the next one.

During her stay at the hospital she was lucky enough to get some of her classmates to bring her, her homework. That way she was never behind in any of her studies no matter how long her uncle kept her in the hospital. Hikari shuffled through her papers checking a few answers before moving back to the one she was currently on.

"Actually doing homework?" Hikari looked up from her homework to see Niou standing at the door his hands in his pockets as he leaned on the door frame. "Well I **was** doing it." she replied as she closed her book and sat the papers and book on a bed side table.

"But I can't ignore a visitor now can I?" she added giving Niou a smile. Niou walked into the room looking around as the get well soon cards and gifts on the tables.

"Yeah well I almost didn't get past you're guard dogs out there. One especially has a nasty bark." he replied. Hikari looked up. "Are my brothers still out there?" she asked. Niou nodded as he neared the bed.

"Yagyuu said I should bring these to you." Niou added revealing a bouquet of lilies from behind his back and giving them to her. Hikari stared at them. "What kind of prank is in these?" she asked with a smile as she looked up at him.

Niou smirked as he dropped into a chair. "You know me so well, but there isn't one in there." he told her honestly. Hikari eyed him before raising the flowers to her face to smell them. "How'd you know I like lilies?" she asked as she fingered the soft petals.

"Yanagi told me." Niou replied as he watched her. She was dressed in a spaghetti strapped night gown in silver and blue. Her rattail was untied letting her hair fall in ringlet curls over her shoulder and she had a pair of glasses perched on her nose.

"You wear glasses, huh." he stated. "Yes. But only when I have to read something up close. I don't really need them but they do help and I'd like to take care of my eyes." she replied as she laid the flowers down on the side table giving them a soft pat.

"I'm surprised you came here and alone at that." Hikari said looking at Niou. "So I actually surprised a know-it-all like you?" he asked. "Oh haha. You're so funny, Niou-san. Did Yagyuu-san or Yukimura-san make you come here?" she asked.

Niou shook his head. "I figure you'd be bored with out my company." he replied. "Oh yes, because I crave your company oh so much." Hikari replied with just as much sarcasm as Niou used. Niou grinned. He like the sarcastic side of her. "You seem to be doing just fine." he added. "How's your back?" he asked. Hikari relaxed back into her pillows.

"Better. The rehabilitation takes a lot out of me but I'll be back to playing tennis soon enough. And according to my uncle I'll be more flexible then I was before." she replied with a big smile on her face as Niou raised an eyebrow.

"They had to remove a few vertebra but my uncle said it'll decrease the strain on my back. So I'll be in better working condition when I get out of here." she told him. Niou leaned back in his seat and stared at her.

She looked less the tennis tomboy she was on court, sitting there in front of him. Usually when he saw her she was dressed in baggy clothes to hide her figure, and she usually had her hair tied in the rattail and the rest of it cut short.

Sitting there she actually looked like a girl. It was different seeing her like this. It made Niou wonder if her teammates got to see her like this. Of course they did, they were her teammates after all.

Hikari looked up to find Niou staring at her. "What are you staring at?" she asked blinking in confusion. Niou shook his head. "Nothing." he replied thought he didn't look away from her. He watched as her eyebrows snapped down.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face. "Confusion suits you Hiri." he replied. At this Hikari's nose wrinkled as she frowned. "Shouldn't you be at practice, though, Niou-san?" she asked turning her face away from him.

"I skipped." he replied simply. Hikari turned to look at him again, the same scolding look Yagyuu would give him on her face. "You really shouldn't skip practice, Niou-san." she scolded as she resettled her blankets over her lap.

"You make it sound like you don't want my company." Niou replied. "Not if it could possibly cost you your regular's spot." she replied. Niou chuckled. "It won't." he replied. "Yukimura doesn't even know where I am. He won't find out either." he added.

"We'll see about that. Yukimura-san is more perceptive then you give him credit for." Hikari told him with a sly smile. Niou eyed her for a moment. Was she planning something?

**AT RIKKAI DAI**

"Where's Niou?" Marui asked looking around. "I haven't seen him since class was over." Yagyuu replied. "You don't think he's skipping again do you?" Jackal asked. "Yukimura and Sanada will be furious if he is." Marui replied popping his bubble before blowing another.

"If who is what?" Marui's bubble popped again as he jumped and turned around. Standing there with Sanada and Yanagi on either side of him was Yukimura. "Niou-sempai is skipping again." Kirihara replied from his seat on a low wall.

"Oh? Has any of you seen him?" Yukimura asked with a smile on his face. "I saw him after class. He said he was thinking about visiting Hiri-chan after practice today." Yagyuu told him.

"Oh? That sounds like a lovely idea actually." Yukimura said with a smile. "Do you think he actually went and skipped practice?" Kirihara asked. Yukimura was cut off as his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open to see he had a text message.

"Well that answers that question." Yanagi said as he read the message over Yukimura's shoulder. "Huh? What is it?" Marui asked. Yukimura turned his phone and let his teammates read the message.

_I bet you're wondering where Niou-san is. I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one._

_~Hiri-chan~_

"It seems we'll all be paying Hiri-chan a visit today." Yukimura said as he snapped his phone shut. Kirihara snickered. "Hiri-chan told on him!" he said. "Well she does seem like the type to be strict about not skipping practice." Yagyuu remarked.

"I didn't think she'd actually tell on Niou though." Marui replied as they all gathered their things to leave. "She has to have some sort of motive. Especially if she's going to be telling on the Trickster." Marui added.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there, then." Jackal said as he grabbed his bag. Yukimura smiled. He was looking forward to finding out what that motive was.

**HIKARI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

"I'm surprised you're teammates aren't here." Niou remarked as he looked around the room. "I assured them I would be just fine and that they should stick to practice." Hikari told him as she finished up her homework and slipped the book and work into a bag.

"They'll probably be by after practice. Or at least a few of them will be." Hikari added. "You know Yukimura plans to steal you away." Niou told her with a grin. Hikari smiled. "I don't plan on leaving the Seigaku Tennis club, or Seigaku for that matter." she told him.

"I wasn't talking about the tennis club." Niou remarked. Hikari looked at him with a confused look. "Then what exactly are you talking about then?" she asked.

Niou shook his head. "Don't worry about it Hiri. He'll make it known to you when he wants to." Niou told her. Hikari gave him a hard stare one eyebrow cocked up. Niou just grinned at her refusing to say another word about it.

"Well I guess I'll just have to ask Yukimura-san himself then." she replied. Hikari and Niou looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she called. The door opened to show Yukimura with the other regulars behind him.

"Well…speak of the devil and he shall appear." Hikari said with a smile. "Good afternoon, Yukimura-san!" she greeted. "Hello Hiri-chan." Yukimura greeted as he walked up to the bed.

Niou sank in his chair not happy with the arrival of his teammates. "Here, Hiri-chan, we brought you some flowers." Yagyuu said giving her another bouquet of flowers this one made of violets and lilies. "Thank you! Niou-san brought me some too, but I haven't been able to put them in water yet." she told him.

"Allow me." Yagyuu offered taking the flowers from her as well as the ones Niou gave her. "Thank you Yagyuu-san!" Hikari thanked him. "We brought you a cake too!" Marui added setting the box in her lap. Hikari looked up at him.

"Thank you Marui-san. Would you like some?" she asked. Marui's face lit up. "Yes!" he replied. "There are plates and forks in the cabinet over there." she said pointing.

Marui instantly went to dig up plates. "You wear glasses, Hiri-chan!?" Kirihara asked in shock as he pointed at the glasses. "Oh! I forgot I had these on." Hikari remarked as she removed the glasses, folding them up neatly and set them in a case on the bed side table.

"I wear them when I need to read something up close. I don't need them but it keeps my eyes from getting any worse." she told him. "Thank you for the heads up, Hiri-chan." Yukimura told her as he took a seat in one of the other chairs in the room. Niou looked up at Hikari who gave him a smile. "Always happy to keep Niou-san from getting in too much trouble." she replied.

Niou should have known that she would tell on him, but when had she been able to text Yukimura? Yukimura gave Niou a look that said they were going to talk later. "How are you feeling Hiri-chan?" Yukimura asked.

"Just fine. I'm already back on my feet, though I'm not allowed to walk around a lot just yet. I'll be out of here soon and back to playing tennis." she told him.

"That's wonderful." Yukimura said. Hikari nodded. "I assure you I'm ready to be out of here." Hikari told him. "I hate being confined to a bed most of the day." she added as she scooted the cake towards Marui to let him get some.

"Careful or he'll eat all of it." Kirihara told her. Hikari smiled. "If he doesn't, my brothers will. I'll probably only eat one piece." she told him. Marui's face lit up. "So I can have more then one piece?" he asked. Hikari nodded.

"Yes!" Hikari smiled as Marui dug into his piece. "I do have something to ask you Yukimura-san." Hikari said turning to look at Yukimura. Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked.

"I heard recently that you were talking about trying to steal me away?" she asked. Yukimura's eyes went to Niou who had found more interest in the curtains at that time. "Sorry, but I don't plan on leaving Seigaku." she added making him look at her.

"No, I didn't think you did." Yukimura replied. "But it doesn't hurt to try does it?" Yukimura asked. "I suppose not." she replied. Hikari checked her watch. "Something wrong?" Yukimura asked. "Not at all. It just my team usually shows up right about this time. I was just seeing what time it is." she told him.

"Well we don't want to make it too cramped in here. We'll take our leave." Yukimura told her. "Oh? So soon?" Hikari asked. Yukimura smiled. "We'll visit again." he promised.

Hikari nodded. "Alright." she agreed. Niou got to his feet. "Remember our rematch when you get back to playing condition." he told her. Hikari grinned. "I wouldn't forget it for the world." she told him. Niou nodded.

He gave her a wave and followed his teammates out. Yukimura turned to him the moment the door closed behind him. "Now about you skipping practice." Niou knew he was in for trouble. That girl knew just how to land someone right in trouble.

END

Kyandi: Alright! There's the new chapter!

Hikari: Now its time for us to go to bed.

Kyandi: We'll have the next chapter up tomorrow!

Hikari: Until then don't forget to vote on that poll! And enjoy and review of course!

Kyandi: Bye!


	48. Already Knew

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Hello.

Kyandi: Sorry I didn't update yesterday.

Hikari: She was finishing up the Halloween chapter.

Kyandi: Yep and it's all done now.

Hikari: Good. So here's another chapter for all of you.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 48 Already Knew

Hikari looked up at her teammates, her pencil pausing. All of her teammates, minus Ryoma, had come to see her and were gathered in the room. Hikari looked at them without saying anything. "Did you hear us, Hika-chan?" Momo asked.

"Oh I heard…and you're not telling me anything I don't already know." Hikari told them as she looked back down at the math book in her lap her hand continuing in it's easy script as if it had never stopped in the first place. It was night time and the boys had come to visit her right when she was in the middle of doing math work.

They had come to tell her that Ryoma had up and left for America without saying a word to any of them. It wasn't anything new to Hikari who had seen and talked to Ryoma the day before he had left. What surprised her what that her teammates were just now telling her that he was no longer at school or practice.

It had been a couple of days since Ryoma said he was going to leave. "How'd you know?" Eiji asked. "He told me, himself." Hikari replied, flipping a page as if the answer itself was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He told you!?" Hikari looked up as Momo and Eiji yelled. "Could you keep your voices down sempai. You're in a hospital." she told them. Both instantly snapped their mouths shut.

"And yes he told me. He came by a few days ago and told me he was leaving. He told me not to say anything until after he was gone. I'm surprise you're just now saying something. Its been a few days since the day he said he was leaving." Hikari added. "Why would he tell you and not us?" Momo asked as he sat back down a sort of hurt look on his face as he did.

Hikari wasn't surprised by the look. Momo and Ryoma were really good friends. Close friends at that. She wasn't surprised that Momo would feel a little hurt but she knew that Momo knew no one could stop Ryoma once the boy had made up his mind.

Hikari looked at him over her glasses. "Because I didn't scold him and try to change his mind. He knew you'd try to change his mind if he told you. He'll be back if he wants to come back." she told him before as she turned to her homework.

"After meeting all the challenges he had in Japan, I doubt he'll stay away for too long. He'll be back before long to challenge all of those challenges once again." she added with a smile on her face. "And I highly doubt I was the only who knew." she added.

The boys all looked as each other as Hikari looked at Tezuka out of the side of her eyes. Tezuka raised an eyebrow as if to tell her not to say anything. Hikari turned back to her homework. "Ah! Finally done." she declared snapping the book close.

The boys looked at her again. "Hika-chan when are you getting out of here?" Eiji asked. Hikari looked up at him as she removed her glasses. "My uncle said I can actually go home and continue rehabilitation at home in a few days." she told him.

"I still won't be able to go back to school or tennis practice. Not just yet." she added. "And I won't be going home to my house." she told them. "What? Then where?" Momo asked. "My grandfather wants me to come stay with him until my back is better." she replied.

"Actually that works better because he lives closer to the rehab center." she added. "Your grandfather?" Fuji asked. Hikari nodded. "Actually he live pretty close to you, Fuji-sempai. He's my mother's father. An Akatensei." Hikari told them.

Fuji smiled. "Then Yuuta and I can come visit." Fuji said. "Actually that sounds great." Hikari replied. "Mizuki-san hasn't allowed Yuuta to come see me. I've only talked to him over the phone." Hikari added with a sigh.

Fuji nodded. "We best get going. Its getting late." Oishi said as he looked at the clock. "Alright. Then I'll see all of you tomorrow after practice." she said with a smile. "Right after practice." Tezuka agreed as he got to his feet. Hikari nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

Fuji looked up at the house. It wasn't nearly as big as Hikari's but it was still clear that whoever lived there came from money. "This is where Hikari is staying?" Yuuta asked from beside Fuji. "It's the address." Fuji replied.

Fuji was glad he had the chance to come see Hikari alone with Yuuta. Hikari seemed to be the only thing that Fuji and Yuuta seemed to get alone about. She was important to both of them and Yuuta felt like he was her older brother so the relationship wasn't an awkward one.

Fuji was glad for Hikari's friendship with Yuuta. She seemed to bring out the best in Yuuta and when she was around it was easier for Fuji and Yuuta to get along. It was one of the things about Hikari that Fuji really liked. Then again Hikari brought out the best in everyone.

Fuji reached out and rang the door bell. When the door opened there stood an older man with neatly sleeked back black hair that was fading to silver and dark silver eyes. Though right at the moment he had a serious face he had several laugh lines in his face.

Much like Sosuke he was tall with a board built. The man looked down at the two. "Can I help you two boys?" he asked. Fuji smiled. "We're here looking for Higarashi Hikari." Fuji told him. "I'm one of her teammates, Fuji Shusuke and this is my brother Yuuta." Fuji added.

The man's eyes narrowed as he looked at the two boys. "Grandfather who's at the door?" The man turned to reveal Hikari who was leaning on the wall for support. She was wearing blue sundress with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh! Fuji-sempai! Yuuta!" she greeted with a smile. "Hello Hika-chan." Fuji said in greeting. He liked seeing Hikari like that. She actually looked like a girl, a cute one at that. But if given the choice, Fuji would rather see her as Seigaku's Silver Siren.

He'd rather see her on the court as she performed the dance that was her tennis. But he didn't mind seeing her like that either. It was just a nice little reminder that Hikari, after everything was said and done, was still a girl.

Fuji smiled as Hikari righted herself and walked towards the door with slow steps. "Grandfather these are two of my friends. Can you please let them in?" she asked giving her grandfather a pleading sort of look.

The man looked at her and sighed before stepping to the side to allow the boys in. Fuji gave the old man a nod. "Fuji-sempai, Yuuta this is my grandfather Akatensei Harukazi." Hikari said giving her grandfather a big smile.

The man smiled back walking over to his granddaughter. "Not to long. You need to rest." he told her giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "Yes Grandfather." she replied as he walked off. Hikari turned back to her two friends and smiled.

"Come on." she told them turning and leading the way down a side hall to the small room she was living in. "How are you feeling Hikari?" Yuuta asked as she sank into a pile of pillows by a table in the middle of the room. "A lot better. I'm glad to see you were finally able to come see me." Hikari told him.

Fuji looked around the room. It was far smaller then the one she had at her house, which Fuji was sure she was happy about. It was more homey with a queen sized four poster bed, a few bookshelves, a dresser, a desk, and a table in the middle of the room.

Everything in the room was in silver, black, blue, or white…typical of Hikari. Yuuta sat down across from Hikari, Fuji beside him. Hikari looked at the two as a smile spread over her face. "What is it?" Yuuta asked seeing the look.

"Nothing. I'm…just happy to see you two getting along." she replied. Yuuta blushed as Fuji smiled. "You usually aren't on good terms and it makes me happy that you are for now." she added. Yuuta rubbed his neck. "Sorry to make you worry." Yuuta told her.

Hikari shook her head. "Its fine. You really should try to get along with your brother more, Yuuta." Hikari told him. Yuuta looked at Fuji but nodded. Fuji smiled. This was what he loved about Hikari. She had a way of calming even the biggest fights.

Then there was the fact that she could turn her worst enemy into her best friend. The girl just had a natural charm that everyone seemed to react too. What Fuji liked was that she didn't seem to notice it at all. The girl was good at reading others but when the feelings were directed at her…she was the densest person alive. It was cute and fitting of a girl like Hikari.

"When will you be able to go back to school?" Yuuta asked her. "Hopefully within the next or two. I don't want to be out of school for too awfully long. I'm getting all of my work and I'm keeping up with my studies but its just not the same as actually going to class. And I miss my friends." she told him.

"And maybe you'll come home more often since I'll be here for a while." Hikari added giving Yuuta a smile. Yuuta looked away a small blush on his face. "Maybe." he replied though Fuji knew Yuuta would, just to make her happy.

Hikari smiled and looked at Fuji. "How is everyone?" she asked. Fuji looked at her. "Fine. The same as usual, you know. Momo and Kaido fight, Inui has come up with a new juice, and Taka's injuries are healing up nicely." Fuji told her.

Hikari nodded. "Good to hear." she replied. "What about you Yuuta? How are you doing?" she asked. Fuji leaned back to listen to Yuuta tell Hikari how school and tennis was going. He was listening but his eyes were on Hikari.

She would nod or wrinkle her nose depending on what Yuuta said. With Hikari it was the smallest of gestures that spoke the loudest. She would wrinkle her nose when frustrated or annoyed, or even when she was being playful.

She would bite her lip when thinking or stick her tongue between her teeth when amused. Not many people noticed these small gestures but it was Fuji's way of knowing what she was thinking sometimes.

"I heard Niou and Rikkai team came to see you a few days ago." Fuji said looking at Hikari. Hikari looked at him. "They did. Niou-san, being the person he is skipped practice to come see me." she told him. "And?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"I set Yukimura-san on him." Hikari told him with a smile. Fuji chuckled. "Just like you Hika-chan." he said. Hikari smiled. "Well he shouldn't be skipping practice like that. Besides…it was amusing. I'm sure he got into a lot of trouble." she replied.

Fuji smiled though he wasn't too happy. Tezuka had told him about Yukimura threatening to steal Hikari away. He didn't want Yukimura, or any of his teammates near her.

"Hikari." All three looked up as Harukazi came to her door. "Your uncle will be here shortly to take you for your rehab session today. Its time you said good bye to your friends. They can come see you again tomorrow." Harukazi told her.

Hikari nodded as he walked away. Hikari turned to Fuji and Yuuta. "Well I guess that's our cue to leave." Fuji said getting to his feet. "You will come see me again right?" she asked the two. Fuji smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Right, Yuuta?" Fuji asked looking at his brother who nodded his agreement. "Alright. Be careful going home you two." she told them. Both Fuji brothers waved to her before leaving. Next time Fuji would have to come alone.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: She's a little sleepy so its basically a side chapter.

Kyandi: But after I get some sleep I'll be back.

Hikari: And then tomorrow we'll put up the Halloween chapter too.

Kyandi: So enjoy and we'll be back.

Hikari: Bye!


	49. 2012 HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Kyandi: **BOO! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Hikari: We hope you get a lot of candy!

Kyandi: Hehe, Anyway this is the long awaited Halloween chapter!

Hikari: She worked really hard on it.

Kyandi: I hope you get as many laughs reading this as I did writing it!

Hikari: Believe it or not the idea came to her when she was about to go to bed after being up for nearly 48 hours.

Kyandi: Yep and then I had to jump up and get right back on my computer!

Hikari: Kept me up.

Kyandi: Sorry. I didn't mean to. I also have to apologize if this chapter isn't quiet on par in quality sense with my other chapters.

Hikari: So we hope you enjoy it and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis! But I do own Hikari, Hikaru, and the book that is mentioned.

HALLOWEEN CHAPTER Trick or Treat

"Wow! Hika-chan's house looks spooky!" Eiji cheered as he looked up at the Higarashi homestead beyond the large iron gate. His cheerful expression along with his cat creature costume made him look exactly like that tiger striped cat Hikari had.

On one side of him was Oishi who was dressed as a doctor and on the other was Ryoma who was dressed in the hat and cape of a magician. Behind him was Inui, dressed in the bandages of a mummy from head to toe and Kaido who was dressed like a snake charmer complete with turban and exposed midsection.

"I guess her brothers went a little over board on decorating. She did say they were going to be doing all of the decorating." Fuji remarked as he adjusted his witch's hat. Beside him Tezuka, dressed as a Musketeer, adjusted his glasses.

Beyond the large iron gate which was now decked out in cobwebs and a fake skeleton hand or two, the house was covered in larger cobwebs, the trees filled with hanging ghost decorations and bats.

Hanging from one of the windows was a full fake skeleton that looked like it was being hanged. "Isn't that Hika-chan's window too?" Momo, dressed as a werewolf complete with nose and whiskers, asked pointing at the skeleton.

"You make it sound like you've been here several times." The Seigaku boys looked up to find the members of both the Rikkai and Hyotei teams. All of them, just like the Seigaku boys, were dressed in costumes.

Atobe, usual to himself, was dressed as a king with Yuushi as his count and Shishido as his knight. Mukahi was a ninja, Jirou a sleeping angle draped over the werewolf, Kabaji's shoulder. That left Ohtori as a phantom and Hiyoshi as a grim reaper.

True to his angelic features, Yukimura was dressed as an angle in all white clothes and wings. Sanada was a samurai with the Egyptian king, Yanagi at his side. The count Yagyuu stood next to the vampire Niou who grinned to flash his fake fangs.

Jackal was a satyr complete with horns on his head while his doubles partner was dressed in striped, baggy clothing with bunny ears and a tail. The funniest and probably most true to nature was Kirihara who was dressed as a little devil complete with horn, forked tail, and pitch fork.

"We're her teammates. Of course we've been here several times." Momo replied. "What are all of you doing here?" Eiji asked. "I invited them!" All of the boys turned, some jaws dropping when they saw Hikari walking down the street towards them some shopping bags in hand.

Hikari was stunning in the old Renaissance silver gown. It was strapless with a sweetheart bodice and gold detailing. She had her hair piled on top of her head and falling in curls to the side of her head. In each ear she had a sapphire drop earring with a small gold ring in the second piercing.

Around her neck was a silver chain. Both eyes were lined with dark blue eyeliner and eye shadow to bring out the silver of her eyes.

Hikari came to a stop when they kept staring. "What? Is something wrong with the costume?" she asked looking down at herself. "Not at all." Yukimura assured her. Hikari looked up at them. "You look great, Hika-chan!" Eiji said cheerfully.

"Well thank you." she replied as she continued towards them. "You're all a little early. I had hoped to be back from the store before you got here." she told them as she fished the gate remote out of a small beaded purse on her hip.

Up close the boys could tell that Hikari looked a little pale like she was sick. "Are you feeling alright, Hika-chan?" Oishi asked. Hikari looked up at him. "Fine. Just fine." she replied with a smile as she turned and clicked the remote, but the gate didn't budge. "Huh….that's strange. I guess my remote is dead." she said looking at the remote.

"And I just changed the batteries." she added as she moved to manually open the gate. The boys looked at each other. "Faulty batteries?" Eiji asked. "Probably so." Hikari replied as she pushed the gate open. "Wouldn't be the first time. Come on." she called walking inside.

The boys followed as she lead the way up the drive way to the house. "Where'd you get your costume, Hika-chan?" Eiji asked. "Actually this is a costume my mother wore once when I was still little. I just now was tall enough and big enough to wear it." she told him.

"The earrings and necklace too?" Shishido asked. "Oh, not both sets of earrings. The gold rings were my twin's. He loved them. Wore them everyday. I thought they'd go well with the outfit." she told him.

"That and I heard a really interesting ghost story that made me decide to wear them." she told them. "What ghost story?" Yagyuu asked.

"I heard, once long ago, that twins are linked, even when one is dead and one is alive. Its kind of true. Hikaru and I were linked like that. But the myth is that when someone dies at a young age their soul becomes bitter and attaches itself to a very close personal item. Like Hikaru's earrings. There's a theory that if the twin of someone like that wears that personal item it opens a doorway for that dead person to possess them." Hikari told them getting freaked looks from the boys when a sadistic smile crossed her face. A smile that none of them had ever seen on her face.

Then the smile changed to her usual bright one. "But it's just a myth." she told them as she headed up the front steps. Many of the boys looked at each other. Hikari wasn't acting like herself. "Are you coming?" she asked from the front door.

The boys followed as she knocked on the door. For a moment she stood there. "Hmm…Hisoka-nii was suppose to be waiting to open the door." she remarked fishing her keys out of her purse. "He's probably bugging Suou for the food." she added as she unlocked the door.

When she opened the door the house beyond was dark and quiet. Hikari walked in setting the bags on a table in front hall before reaching out to flip the light switch, but the lights wouldn't come on. Hikari frowned. "Hika-chan what's going on?" Eiji asked looking around the dark eerie house.

"My brothers are probably playing a trick on us." she replied as she dug through a drawer for a light. "Open the door a bit more so I can see." she told Jackal who turned to open the door more only to have the door slam shut on him and cast them all into darkness.

"Holy shit!" came Momo's yells as many of the boys started freaking out. "I can't get the door open!" came Jackal's scared voice. Suddenly a light flicked on as Hikari found a flash light. In the lighting of the flash light the paleness of Hikari's face was more pronounced.

"Its probably just stuck. Its an old house." she told him. "Lets find my brothers. Their probably behind all of this shit." she told them. Many of the boys stared at her. Hikari never cussed. Not even when she was angry enough to hit someone.

"What?" Hikari asked them. "Hika-chan…you just cussed. You never cuss." Momo pointed out. Hikari blinked as she looked at them. "Huh…I guess Shunsuke is rubbing off on me." she replied turning to head for the kitchen.

There was another thing Hikari never did. Hikari always used honorifics, even with her brothers, calling all of them with the honorific -nii. Many of them were starting to worry about the girl. This wasn't like her. Not at all.

"Are you coming or not?" she called back when she reached the kitchen door. The boys looked at each other. Even if Hikari wasn't acting like herself she was the only one with a light and none of them wanted to stand around in the dark.

All of them hurried after her into the kitchen. Hikari was digging in drawers pulling out flashlights before slamming the drawer and moving to the next.

"Hiri-chan are you sure you're feeling alright?" Marui asked. "Just dandy." she replied sharply. The boys looked at each other. "You aren't acting like yourself, Hikari." Ohtori said. All of the boys jumped as Hikari picked up and slammed the blade of a large butcher knife into the counter top making the blade stick.

Hikari turned to look at them slowly a crooked grin on her face. In the light of the flash lights her eyes weren't silver anymore. No they were a darker, almost black, shade of gray. They weren't Hikari's eyes. Nor was the grin on her face hers.

"Oh? What makes you say that oh dear cousin of mine? I think I'm acting exactly like myself." she told him. Suddenly her eyes shifted. "Hear that?" she asked as she turned her head. "H-Hear what?" Mukahi asked.

"The old creaks and moans of this house…makes it sound…haunted doesn't it?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Hikari threw the last of the flashlights to Fuji. "Lets go see if we can locate my dear older brothers." she said grabbing her flash light.

Ohtori gave his cousin a worried look. Hikari simply pat him on the chest. "Don't look so worried, Cho-cho!" she told him before moving on out of the kitchen. The boys went to follow but Ohtori stopped them. "What is it, Chotarou?" Shishido asked.

"That's not Hikari. She would never call me that nickname." Ohtori replied. "Who else could it be then?" Yuushi asked. "Hikaru was the only one to call me Cho-cho." Ohtori told them. Many of the boys froze.

"You don't think that myth is true do you?" Eiji asked scared. "Its just a stupid story!" Shishido snapped. "He has a point." Yagyuu replied. "Hiri-chan is just probably not feeling well." Yagyuu added as he adjusted his glasses.

"You never know." Fuji said. "It could be true." The boys fell silent before a high pitch scream sounded in the quiet house. "That was Higarashi." Tezuka said looking towards the door. Instantly the boys ran out to try to find Hikari.

When they re-entered the front hall it was empty. "Look, it's Hika-chan's necklace." Eiji said shining his flash light on the bottom of the grand stair case where the silver chain necklace lay.

A few steps above it was the sapphire earrings and a few steps above that was the silver flats she had been wearing with the costume. As Eiji's light traveled up the stairs it landed on a mass of silver and gold at the top of the stairs.

There at the top of the stairs was Hikari's dress….but no Hikari. "Something is wrong. Horribly wrong!" Momo declared. Somewhere above their heads was a loud crash followed by a low string of laughter.

All of the boys decided it would be best to split up to try to find Hikari in the large house. They split up in groups of three with one group of four.

Tezuka with Fuji and Inui, Oishi with Eiji and Taka, Momo with Kaido and Ryoma, Yukimura with Sanada and Yanagi, Jackal with Marui and Kirihara, Atobe with Kabaji and Jirou, Shishido with Ohtori and Hiyoshi, and Yuushi and Mukahi with Niou and Yagyuu.

Once split up each group went their own way all agreeing to meet back up in the entryway in an hour. Hopefully one of the groups would find Hikari before anything got any freakier then it already was. Of course the only person who really knew house was Ohtori, leaving all the others teams to wonder around.

**TEZUKA'S GROUP**

Tezuka opened a door shining the flash light into the room beyond. From what he could see the room was a small music room with a grand piano on the far side and bookshelves of music books and music scores. Tezuka lead the way inside shining the flash light around as Fuji and Inui followed him into the room.

"Hika-chan!" Fuji called out. There was no answer from the dark room. "Where could Hika-chan be?" Fuji asked as the three looked over everything in the room. "This house is huge, it'll take forever to find her." he added.

Fuji looked over the piano running one hand over it as he walked around it to the bench. "It's been played recently." he said running his fingers over the keys. Tezuka looked over at him. "Focus, Fuji. We're looking for Higarashi." he told him.

Fuji nodded walking away from the piano to look at the shelves instead. "Well it doesn't look like she's in here." Inui replied adjusting his glasses. "Lets move on then." Tezuka said walking to the door. Tezuka reached out to turn the door knob but the door wouldn't budge.

A low creepy laugh filled the air around them. "Oh poor little boys! Trapped all alone!" More laughter sounded as the three boys put their backs together looking around the room. "That's Hika-chan's voice." Fuji remarked.

"Oh so perceptive too! I really will never see what my sister sees in guys like you. Its sickening." All three boys backed up as a part of the wall opened. Out of it came Hikari dressed in a short black, strapless dress. Around her neck was a black choker that went with the black gloves and in her hair were two bat hair pins that held her hair back from her face.

Other wise her hair was fully down and she was bare foot except for the black stockings. Her blue makeup had been switched for red and she had yet to take her brother's earrings out.

"Hika-chan?" Fuji asked. "Wrong." Hikari replied as she walked a circle around them looking them up and down. "So you're three of the teammates she seems to care, oh so much about. You'd think after my death she'd realize guys are nothing but good for nothing scumbags." Hikari replied a disgusted look on her face.

Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other. "Hikaru?" Fuji asked. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so she's actually told you about me! That's rich! She must really trust you…stupid girl." Hikari replied. "That's not possible." Inui said.

Hikari turned her eyes to Inui and cocked her head to the side as she neared him. "What's not possible? That her twin, the person so closely linked to her that he knows all of her thoughts, is able to possess her body from the dead?" she mocked. "Guess what Data Man, its true!" she added.

Hikari looked at him and Fuji. "Well that's enough of you two. I'll deal with you later." she told them snapping her fingers. Suddenly the floor under Fuji and Inui dropped open dropping the two into darkness with yells of surprise.

Tezuka turned as the trap door closed. "Fuji! Inui!" Tezuka froze and looked up at Hikari who was grinning ear to ear. "So you must be the almighty, wonderful, can't-do-anything-wrong captain that has my sister wrapped around his finger." she said walking towards Tezuka as he backed up into a bookcase.

"Funny, you don't look so great to me. Back pedaling away from me like your afraid!" she added as his back finally hit the shelf and he could go no farther.

"I can see why she likes you. Stoic expression…you must be very serious." she said in a mocking voice as she looked up at him. "Not to mention she always did have a thing for guys with glasses." she added reaching out to flick his glasses.

Tezuka yanked as far back as he could and righted his glasses. "You command respect, dominate others with your presence. No wonder she reacts the way she does. Not many guys have the balls to stand up to her." Tezuka visibly flinched at the way she was talking.

He had never so much as heard a provocative sentence out of her mouth and just didn't seem right to hear one now. "Oh~! You don't like hearing stuff like that from her mouth. Well she is a little proper tight-ass." she said and again Tezuka winced.

Tezuka pressed himself up against the bookshelf as she leaned in. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. Tezuka stubbornly refused to say anything. "Well what a shame. I guess this conversation is over. Enjoy joining your friends!" she told him reaching past him and pulling a book from the shelf. Tezuka's eyes went wide as he fell back. "Bye, bye!" Hikari called after him waving.

**OISHI'S TEAM**

"Oishi I don't like this!" Eiji said as he walked close to his partner. Oishi and Taka weren't too happy with the situation either. Somehow the group had ended up in a long dark hall way with no idea how to get out.

"I don't like it either, Eiji but we have to find Hika-chan." Oishi told him. A crash made the three of them jump and look around but there was no one there. Then a low creaking noise reached their ears. All three slowly turned around their hearts pounding in their throats.

At the very end of the hallway, a door was slowly swinging open. "Oishi!" Eiji squeaked as he latched onto his partner's arm. All three were frozen on the spot as the door came to a stop.

"I-Its might be Hika-chan. We have to look." Oishi stated swallowing hard before stepping towards the door. All three boys huddled close together as they walked slowly towards the door. As they neared a low eerie laughter reached their ears that sounded like it was sounding from all over the hall.

The light of the flash light wavered as Oishi's hand started to shake. Just as they were three feet from the door, something stepped out of the room. Black clothe rustled in the quiet before the flash light flashed on the blade of a large butcher knife. All three boys' breath hitched as the light traveled up to the demonic grin and the dark gray eyes.

"Time to die~!" came the singsong voice as the figure turned to them eyes flashing in the light of the flashlight. The boys didn't hesitate and screamed before turning to run, stumbling over themselves and each other. "She's going to kill us!" Eiji screamed tears running down his face as he and his two teammates high tailed it for all they were worth.

But the three didn't make it to the end of the hall. As they neared the end of the hall the floor beneath them gave and sent them tumbling down. Low laughter echoed in the hall as the figure leaned over the trap door. "Bye, bye~!" it said with another laugh before the trap door swung close.

**MOMO'S TEAM**

"What is this place?" Ryoma asked looking around the large room. "It looks like an art studio." Momo replied as he looked around the room stopping long enough to look at a table covered in paint brushes and tubes of paint. Several paintings were covered with sheets, while other hung on the wall or were propped up against it.

"Do you think Hika-chan painted all of these herself?" Momo asked. "How should I know?" Kaido asked as he stared at one painting of a large house. "Momo-sempai, Kaido-sempai look at this one." Ryoma called. Momo and Kaido walked over to where Ryoma was pulling a sheet off a large life size painting.

"Wow…is that Hika-chan? And her twin?" Momo asked looking at the painting. The painting was of Hikari, sitting in a chair in a white sundress, a smile on her face, and a boy that looked exactly like her dressed in all black, with a grin on his face.

In the painting he was wearing the same gold ring earrings that Hikari was wearing. Unlike Hikari who's eyes were a bright sterling silver color, his were a dark stormy kind of gray color. "He looks…creepy." Ryoma remarked as he took in the creepy sort of grin on Hikaru's face. "No he looks like a creep." Momo corrected.

"Who are you calling a creep!?" Momo, Kaido, and Ryoma jumped, screaming their heads off as Hikaru seemed to jump off the painting. Hikaru hung there raising an eyebrow as the three continued to scream, until slowly it died off.

Hikaru raised both eyebrows at the three now quiet boys all four just staring at each other for the longest month. "**BOO**!" Hikaru finally yelled. "Holy shit!" Momo and Kaido yelled as the three turned to run only to walk right into a trap door.

Hikaru chuckled as the trap door swung shut and clicked at it locked back into place. "Nine down~!" he sang as he sank back into the picture his laugh trailing off into a echo.

**YUKIMURA'S TEAM**

Yukimura opened the door shining the light inside. "It looks like a library." Yukimura said as he walked inside looking up at the bookshelves that raised in rows across the wide room. "Hiri-chan has quite the collection here." Yanagi remarked as he looked over some of the books on the nearest shelf.

"And she keeps them in really good shape too." Sanada comment. "No dust." he added. "She always was a little book worm." All three boys turned. Sitting in a large chair in front of a large window with black curtains was Hikari.

The girl had her knees thrown over one of the arms of the chair a book open in her lap as she flipped through it. ""_And thus the killer was never found, as their scream echo on hallowed ground. To each we are, to each their own, what happened to them the world will never know_"." she said reading out of the book.

Hikari snapped the book closed. "Great story. Love the ending. They never do figure out who the killer is or how the killer dealt the damage done." she added holding up the book before dropping it on to the table in front of her.

"Hiri-chan…" Yukimura started but Hikari cut him off making a sound like a buzzer. "Wrong!" she declared throwing her head back to let it hang off the other arm of the chair. "I can't believe all the lame nicknames you guys are giving her. Hika-chan, Hiri-chan, Kari-chan, Higa-chan, Ri-chan, Ka-chan. It just keeps going on and on!" Hikari added.

"Excuse me!" Sanada roared. "You are annoying me and you two are not needed." Hikari added snapping her fingers. The rug under Sanada's and Yanagi's feet caved in on itself wrapping around the two as a trap door under it opened and swallowed the two whole.

Yukimura turned and looked as the door closed. He looked back at Hikari as she laughed. "There goes two more~!" she sang with a giggle. Yukimura smiled. "You must be Hikaru-kun then." Yukimura replied. Hikari looked at him.

"So Ri-Ri just tells everyone about me huh? She must really like you guys." she remarked as she examined her nails. "What did you do with my teammates?" Yukimura asked. "Which ones?" Hikari asked. Yukimura's eyes narrowed.

Hikari looked at him and grinned. "You won't hurt me. I am in your precious Hiri-chan's body at the moment." she reminded him. Yukimura smiled a you-can't-win-against-me smile. "What makes you think I'm worried about it?" he asked. "Because I can see it in your eyes. Just like the rest of them. You think my sister is just a toy for you to play with." she replied.

"But, I'm here to put a stop to it. This is the one night of the year I can openly reach out and touch my sister. Doesn't hurt that she was wearing my earrings." Hikari added as she swung around to put her feet on the floor.

"I'm not going to allow a bunch of boys to play with my sister. Its all for the best of my sister. I only have her interest at heart. So you have to go." she said as a demonic grin lit her face. "Bye bye~!" she said with a wave.

Yukimura opened his mouth to say something when the floor below him vanished. Hikari leaned back in her chair. "Heh…now for the others." she mused to herself. "Holy shit…" Hikari looked up to find Kirihara, Jackal, and Marui at the door. Behind them was Atobe, Kabaji, and Jirou.

Hikari cocked her head to the side her grin growing. "Hello boys." she greeted as she drummed her fingers against the arms of the chair. All six boys looked at her. "Looks like I don't have to come and find you." she added as she popped her neck.

"Come on in. I insist!" she added beckoning. All of the boys jumped at the door swung shut shutting Jackal, Marui, and Kabaji in the room. Atobe, Kirihara, and Jirou all backed up quick as screams came from the other side of the door.

"I'm out of here!" Kirihara yelled taking off down the hall Atobe and Jirou right behind him. "Wait up you brat! We need to find the others." Atobe yelled after Kirihara.

**REMAINING BOYS**

"Your saying the floor swallowed them!?" Shishido asked. "We saw it!" Jirou said, actually awake for once. "Whatever that was up there, it wasn't Hiri-chan!" Kirihara added pointing to the ceiling. "So astute!"

All of the boys froze and slowly turned towards the stair case. The flashlights landed on Hikari sitting on the bottom few steps her legs crossed and the dress spread perfectly around her. A grin split her face as she looked at them.

"So good of you all to gather in one place." she said. "Cho-cho." Ohtori jumped. "Be a good boy and step away from them." Hikari said. "Y-you won't hurt them?" Ohtori asked. Hikari cocked her head to the side. "I won't hurt my cousin." she replied. Ohtori moved closer to Shishido. "No." he replied.

Hikari sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice." she said. "Damn it!" Shishido pushed Ohtori ahead of him as all of the boys took off running when a table flew at them. "Run Chotarou!" Shishido yelled as all of the boys took off slamming open a random door that lead to a pair of stairs leading down.

None of the boys paused to think before charging down the stairs into the darkness before. Hikari stepped into the doorway. "Really boys, you can't hide from me in my own home." she tsked before following them down the stairs at a slow pace.

The boys stumbled down the stairs hitting the bottom running. They found themselves in a long hallway with only three doors. One door on each side and one at the end of the hall.

"Where are we going to hide now!?" Kirihara asked. "Oh boys~!" came Hikari's voice from the top of the stairs. "Down here." Niou called from the end of the hall. All of the boys filed through the door at the end of the hall, Niou pulling it close behind them and locking it.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Up. With. Her!?" Kirihara asked. "Akaya?" All of the boys turned flashing their flash lights around the room. Across the room was another door with a sliding door in the top. Peeking out of it was a pair of gray eyes in a brown face.

"Jackal!" Marui cheered rushing to the door. Jackal was replaced with a pair of silver eyes. "Chotarou are you out there?" Ohtori stepped forward. "Shunsuke!? What are you doing there?" Ohtori asked. "Find a key." Ohtori said over his shoulder.

"Hitomi, Haruhi, and I came home early to help Hikari set up. She's been acting awfully weird. We were in the kitchen and next thing we know we wake up in here to Fuji-kun and Inui-kun landing on us." Shunsuke told him.

"I found the key." Yagyuu said appearing at Ohtori's side with a key in hand. Ohtori took the key and unlocked the door letting his cousins and the other boys who had vanished, out of the room. "Thank you!" Eiji cheered.

"Where's Hikari now?" Shunsuke asked. Behind the boys something hit the door hard. "Right there!" Marui said. "Oh boys~! You're being awfully naughty right now!" came Hikari's voice. "You do know that both Hikari and Hikaru knew how to pick locks right?" Hitomi said.

All of the boys turned to stare at him. "No, we didn't!" Shishido snapped. "Come on, there's another staircase through this door." Hitomi told them pointing to another door in the far corner. The boys hurried after Hitomi up the stairs, finding themselves in the walk in pantry of the kitchen. A slam before had them rushing out of the pantry, across the kitchen and back out into the entryway.

They crossed the entryway when the kitchen door swung open. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What naughty boys." Hikari said as she walked out of the kitchen a butcher knife in hand. "C-come on now Hikari! You honestly wouldn't hurt your own brothers, would you!?" Hitomi asked as the boys backed up.

"Hikari wouldn't. Poor little Ri-Ri, she never could harm a soul." Hikari remarked as she walked towards them. She raised her knife ready to throw it when suddenly something hit her in the back of the neck. The butcher knife hit the floor as Hikari slumped forward only to be caught by someone else. All of the boys covered their eyes as the lights flipped on.

"Jeez she's made quite the mess." All of the boys uncovered their eyes to find Satoshi and Satsuki, the latter holding Hikari while Satoshi removed the gold ring earrings from her ears. Once removed he stood up straight and looked at all of the boys, half of which looked like they had seen hell and all its demons.

"Alright who gave Hikari, Hikaru's earrings?" Satoshi asked as he adjusted his glasses. Shunsuke gave his brother a sheepish laugh and smile. "Shunsuke! Don't you know the myth!?" Satsuki scolded. "I didn't think she'd actually wear them!" Shunsuke protested as some of the boys hit him.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari groaned as she sat up. Her head hurt and she felt like she had been sleeping forever. "Ow, my head." she said reaching back to rub her head. "You finally awake, sis?" Hitomi asked as he dropped to sit on the couch by her legs.

Hikari looked up and around. All of her teammates and friends were gathered in her living room, half of them looking like they'd seen hell and the other half looking like they had, had heart attacks.

"Yes…what happened? I remember getting up this morning and putting my earrings in and then….nothing." she said blinking in confusion.

"Oh you just eat a little too much sugar." Satsuki told her. "Sugar?" Hikari asked. "Yeah we kind of slipped it into your food and drinks without you knowing." Hitomi told her with a sheepish smile. "Oh…well that explains the headache." she replied rubbing her head.

"It was fun, Hiri-chan but its late. We all best be getting home." Yukimura told her. "Oh? Alright. I guess I'll see all of you later." she told him still slightly confused. "Come on Hikari, I'll help you up to your room." Satoshi told her.

"Alright." Hikari replied getting to her feet. "Good night everyone." she told them with a smile. Once she was gone Hitomi turned to Satsuki. "Hide those things and don't ever let her have them again." he said meaning Hikaru's earrings.

"Oh you bet. I'm not going to come home to my sister wielding a butcher knife again." Satsuki said. "You boys best get going." Satsuki added. "She'll be fine now." Hitomi assured them. All of the boys nodded, more then happy to go home to their beds.

Hitomi, Haruhi, Satsuki, and Shunsuke waved to the boys from the front door as they headed off down the drive way. "I'm so glad that's over." Eiji remarked. "I'm glad we'll never have to go through that again." Momo added as they all slipped out the gate.

And thus the night in the haunted Higarashi homestead had come to an end….or so they think. So whenever you hear the tell of the twin possession take warning for not everything you hear is a myth.

**END**

**And here we are on all Hallows Eve when the ghouls and ghost come out to play. The boys found out that not all is always what it seems and the same stand true even now. So come on back this time next year, because the story…just might not be over.**


	50. Give Me A Chance?

Kyandi: Alright here's the next chapter!

Hikari: She had fun writing the end of it.

Kyandi: I did but I have to credit the idea to Kikumarucat, who gave me the idea for this.

Hikari: I think Kikumarucat and everyone else will love it.

Kyandi: I hope so!

Hikari: So everyone enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 50 Give Me A Chance?

Hikari shifted slightly as she finished flipping through the photos she had just had her grandfather get developed for her. Most of them were from the Nationals tournament and while most of them were of her teammates there was a fair share of them that were of her new friends on others teams.

Like there was one of Toyama and her that had the hyper boy hugging her around the neck while he gave the camera a huge grin. Another was the same way expect in that one Toyama had yanked Ryoma into the picture.

There was another of Ohtori and Shishido and another of Aoi and his teammates with Kurobane kicking Amane in the back ground.

"Are those pictures you've taken?" Hikari turned her rolling chair to find her captain at the door of her room. "Oh! Hello Tezuka-buchou! And yes they are. I just got them developed." she told him as he walked into the room and over to her.

Hikari handed them to him. "Most of them are from the Nationals tournament." she told him as he flipped through the pictures. Tezuka sat down in an empty chair next to her desk as he looked. "You are good with a camera, Higarashi." he told her.

Hikari smiled. "You think so?" she asked. Tezuka nodded. And she was too. Though nearly all of the pictures were taken without the knowledge of those in them, they were still very good.

Tezuka stopped at one picture which was of him about to stick a piece of fried meat in his mouth. Tezuka blinked as he looked at it. He hadn't even seen her pull out a camera and once again, she was sitting right next to him.

Tezuka flipped to the next photo. In this one, someone else must have had the camera because the subject was Hikari and she wasn't even looking at the camera. Instead she was looking up at Tezuka as she talked to him.

Fuji must have taken the picture since the was the one that had been sitting across from him at the grill. Tezuka looked over the picture. He hadn't noticed at the time, but in the picture…he was smiling as he looked down at her.

He wondered if he did that a lot when he talked to her. He couldn't ask her though. It might give her something to tease him about. "Something wrong?" Hikari asked. Tezuka shook his head, realizing he had paused at the picture for far too long.

"No nothing. You are good at not letting anyone see the camera." he told her. Hikari smiled. "My brothers don't like me taking pictures so I've had to be." she told him. Tezuka flipped through a few more pictures.

"Why do you take so many?" he asked. For a moment she was quiet and when she answered her voice was a little lower and embarrassed. "I'm afraid I'll forget." she replied.

Tezuka looked at her. She was looking down at her hands folded in her lap. "Forget?" Tezuka asked. Hikari nodded.

"When I went into that coma and woke up, the doctors said there were going to be times when I forgot things. A side effect of the head trauma. That it was only natural for me to forget entire events sometimes." she told him.

"And for a while after I woke up, that was true. I forgot things all the time. Entire days I spent with my brothers or my father…just gone when I woke up the next morning. I hated not being able to remember something that made my family happy." she told him.

Hikari rubbed her thumb over the knuckles of her left hand. "So, after about four or five months of that, I had my father buy me a camera and I started taking pictures, so I would never forget again. They were always there for me to look at when I woke up." she told him.

"For the most part I haven't forgotten anything since because pretty much everything is in pictures in scrap books or in picture frames on my shelf. But I don't want to take the risk, you know. I really don't want to forget a single thing I've done with our teammates this year. Not Nationals, not anything." she added.

Tezuka nodded. He could understand it. She was afraid she'd wake up one day and forget all about her friends and every single thing they had done together over the time they had spent together. Hikari looked up at him and smiled a soft, kind of embarrassed smile.

"Though I highly doubt I could forget you Tezuka-buchou." she told him with that adorable little smile complete with giggle. Tezuka stared for a moment. He didn't know what to make of that like statement and simply just cleared his throat and turned back to the pictures.

In times like that it was just best to ignore it. He didn't understand why but looking at her when she smiled at him like that made a sort of lump form in his throat. Perhaps he had been around the girl for too long. He wouldn't doubt it if it was that. She had a way of getting to the best of guys.

She also had a way of taking him off guard even though he prided himself of always being on guard. One little smile or a laugh could completely throw him off. It was like the girl was always in his head and pretty much she was.

He found that he didn't entirely dislike it either. He'd never admit it to Hikari herself, or to anyone for that matter, but he liked that about her. Hikari always seemed to have a positive effect on others. An almost encouraging effect.

Half the time Tezuka didn't even have to try to encourage his team. Hikari did it for him. He liked that about her. He liked a lot about her really. She was hard working, always striving to be better then what she was.

Even with her back recovering, almost every time he came to see her she was working on homework, keeping up with her studies. He never noticed it before but he had started to notice the little details with her.

How she wrinkled her nose when frustrated, or annoyed, for when she was amused. He had seen that look plenty of times because it was almost always directed at him.

He had also noticed that when she smiled, her eyes narrowed as a result. How when she was worried or when she was deep in thought she would suck in her bottom lip and bit it. Or how when confused she would cock her head to the side.

But that wasn't all. He also noticed that she would stare at him until he looked at her, just so she could give him a smile and how she would tug on one white lock of hair when nervous. It was the only give away when she was nervous.

It was just little habits she had that he noticed. He doubted she even noticed the habits herself. Though when he though about it…why had he noticed?

It was the littlest things she did but he noticed them like they were the biggest gestures in the world. Though he had noticed that with Hikari it was the smallest gestures that spoke the loudest. He didn't know why he noticed them and really in all honesty he didn't really want to think about it.

With Hikari, what a person thought, usually always turned out to be wrong. So in truth, it really was better not to over think it too much.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari opened the door to the tennis locker room, glad to finally be back in school. She had just been cleared to go back to school that morning and when she had gotten to school it was already lunch break. Now that school was over she was off to practice.

When she pulled the door open loud cheers made her take a step back out of surprise. "Hika-chan!" Eiji jumped at Hikari, wrapping his arms around her neck, careful not to hurt her. "Kikumaru-sempai?" she asked in surprise. Inside the locker room her teammates and friends in the tennis club were all waiting.

"Wha….how did you know I was coming back today?" she asked. She was pretty sure that none of them had seen her all day. Or at least that's what she thought.. "Your brother sent Tezuka a text message the moment you were cleared to return to school." Fuji told her as he greeted her as well. Hikari wrinkled her nose as Eiji finally released her. "Note to self, get brother." she said making her friends laugh.

"It's good to have you back at school, Hika-chan." Fuji said. Hikari nodded. "Believe me I'm glad to be back!" Hikari told him. "Will you be moving back to your house soon?" Fuji asked. Hikari shook her head as she sat down on one of the benches in the locker room.

"My grandfather isn't ready for me to move out just yet. He's bent on milking this for all its worth. It's the first time in a while that we've sent this much time together. He really likes it. I really actually like it too." Hikari told them.

"Its better then coming home to a house that's almost always empty." she added. Since Hikari had moved in with her grandfather all of her teammates had been by to see her at least twice and thus all of them had met the intimidating wall of a man that was Hikari's grandfather.

"He really likes all of you. Its rare for my grandfather to like any males not related to me." Hikari told them. "Especially you and Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-buchou." she added giving her captain a smile. Tezuka nodded.

"I believe he said that you act older then he is." Hikari added making Tezuka turned to look at her smiling face while the other laughed. "It just means he likes how hard working, and respectful you are." she insisted trying to make her captain feel better about basically being called an old man by an old man.

"You must act very old if her grandfather is calling you so, Tezuka." Everyone turned to the open locker room door. Standing there a smile on his face was Yukimura.

"Yukimura-san?" Hikari asked in surprise as she looked at him. Yukimura smiled. "Its good to see you back on your feet, Hiri-chan." Yukimura told her. Hikari smiled. "Did you come all the way here to Seigaku just to tell me that?" she asked.

Yukimura smiled back but shook his head. "Do you mind if we talk outside, Hiri-chan?" he asked. Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other. Each of them had a bad feeling about this. But Hikari simply nodded.

"Sure." she said getting to her feet. All of her teammates stared at her as she walked outside with Yukimura. Right outside the locker room door Yukimura turned to her a smile on his face.

Hikari's teammates watched from the door. Even Tezuka and Fuji had to eavesdrop on the two. "What is it, Yukimura-san?" she asked. Yukimura smiled at her. "Hiri-chan I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going out with me." Yukimura replied.

All of Hikari's teammates froze. It wasn't unusual for a guys to ask Hikari out. Even boys at their own school did. She was actually quite popular among the male half of the student population. But this was Yukimura of Rikkai that was asking her out. Hikari, for once, was a little awkward.

Usually she had no problem with telling the guys she had someone she liked and apologizing for not being able to return their feelings.

"I'm sorry Yukimura-san, but I have someone I like, already." she told him. Yukimura's smile didn't falter for even a second. "Does he like you, Hiri-chan?" he asked. Hikari clasped her hands together. "I don't know." she replied honestly.

Yukimura reached out taking her hands into his. The action made some of her teammates, like Momo and Kaido, bristle like angry dogs. "At least let me take you out on one date. After that you can decide whether you want to go on another one with me or not." he told her.

Hikari looked up at him, "Umm…alright." she agreed. "Wha…!?" Oishi clamped a hand over Momo's mouth to keep him quiet.

Yukimura smiled at Hikari. "Thank you Hiri-chan. How about tomorrow at eight?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "Alright." she agreed. Yukimura leaned in and gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek before saying farewell and taking off.

Hikari turned to watch him leaving idly sucking in her bottom lip to bit on it. By now there was a killer intent like air radiating from her teammates but she didn't notice. Hikari idly reached up and touched the cheek Yukimura had just kissed, not even noticing her teammates staring at her.

But out of all of her teammates, the ones most angry at Yukimura…were Fuji and Tezuka, though the latter couldn't explain why.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! I love the ending!

Hikari: I bet you do.

Kyandi: You betcha!

Hikari: Well for all of you who haven't gone to Kyandi-sama's profile to vote on the pairing for our next story, we're about to close it.

Kyandi: So you might want to go and vote soon if you want a say!

Hikari: And while you do that we'll work on the next chapter!

Kyandi: So review and enjoy!

Hikari: Bye!


	51. I Can Do Better

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We finally have the next chapter!

Kyandi: And it's the big date!

Hikari: You're tickled pink about this aren't you?

Kyandi: You bet! A lot of people have been looking forward to this.

Hikari: So have you.

Kyandi: True, true.

Hikari: So lets move on.

Kyandi: Right! So everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 51 I Can Do Better

"**HIKA-CHAN**!" Hikari turned to look at her teammates as they yelled her name. "What?" she asked blinking in confusion as she tilted her head to the side. "You're actually going to go out with him!?" Momo and Eiji asked in perfect unison both with worried looks on their faces.

Hikari stared at them for a moment. "Why not?" she asked to the shock of her teammates as she walked back into the locker room taking a seat on the bench, again. "Hika-chan!" Eiji whined as he followed her.

"Its just one date. Really, I don't see the big deal." she replied looking at them. Of course she wouldn't see the big deal. It was Hikari after all and she had only had one boyfriend before.

Her teammates highly doubted Tachibana would have done anything to harm her in way and he didn't seem like the kind of person to toy with Hikari either. Not that Yukimura would do either of those things but it was still better to play safe then sorry.

None of them wanted to see Hikari hurt, but really it was more along the lines that none of them wanted her to be dating Yukimura. "I thought you already liked someone else." Fuji replied the usual smile on his face was gone.

"I do." Hikari told him as she leaned back against the wall. "One date isn't going to change that. And Yukimura-san is really nice. I honestly don't see why you all look so worried about it." Hikari added.

She paused before making a face as having thought about the conversation at hand. "Why am I even talking about this? Really sempai-tachi don't be so worried. After all it is my private business. What I do in my relationship life is my doings." she told them with a smile.

"I don't nose around when you date anyone." she added before any of them could protest any farther. "Besides, it's a **date**. Its not like he's my boyfriend." she said as she leaned back. That was true. Hikari had only agreed to a date.

It wasn't like she had agreed to become Yukimura's girlfriend. They probably would have lost it if she had. Hikari looked at them. All of them still looked lost in their own thoughts.

"Is that cake?" Hikari asked trying to get her teammates' minds off the subject. Eiji perked up at the mention of the cake. "It is! Sugar free too!" Eiji told her happily. "You know because of your strict diet." he added proud that they had taken that into consideration before making the cake for the surprise welcome back party.

Hikari smiled at him. "You guys are all great." she told them. "I think I'll have a piece then." she told Eiji who face lit up when she agreed to have a pice.

Eiji cheered and went to cut her a piece. Tezuka watched Hikari from the other side of the room. He wasn't too happy about this. Though he really couldn't put a reason on it. He wrote it off thinking that he didn't like it because he thought she might put a boyfriend before tennis and the team.

Which could be Yukimura's plan. It was never good for a guy from another team to take interest in Hikari. She was an important part of the team and they could just be using her. The thought didn't sit well with Tezuka.

Not at all. Hikari was a great girl and the thought of some boy toying with her actually made him mad. But he didn't have a say in who Hikari dated. And Yukimura had warned him that he was going to try to take Hikari away. Tezuka had assumed that Yukimura had meant tennis wise. Not like this. He had let his guard down and he wouldn't do it again.

Tezuka looked at Hikari who was taking a small bit of the cake Eiji had just handed her a smile on her face. "Higarashi." Hikari looked up at Tezuka. "Yes Tezuka-buchou?" she asked. Everyone fell quiet as they watched the two.

Some of the boys, like Momo and Eiji hoped that Tezuka would forbid her from going on the date with Yukimura. "Don't let this…date distract you from practice." he told her firmly. Hikari stared at him for a moment. She knew there was more he wanted to say, but he wasn't going to and she couldn't make him say something he didn't want to. "Of course Tezuka-buchou." she told him.

Tezuka nodded turning back to his own thoughts and leaving Hikari to enjoy the small party her friends had put together for her. Fuji looked between the two as Eiji pulled Hikari into a conversation again. Fuji really didn't like this any more then Tezuka did.

He, himself, had been debating asking Hikari out when she finally came back to school. He just didn't want to risk the friendship he had with her. He was also pretty sure that Tezuka would frown on a inner team relationship with the girl not that that really bothered Fuji in the least. He could always work around Tezuka. And now she was going on a date with Yukimura.

Fuji just put a smile on his face, for now. He would deal with the situation later. "How do you like the cake, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked her in his usual cheery tone trying not to let on that he was upset. Hikari looked up at him and smiled. That smile of hers could tempt the holiest man into sin. Fuji just knew it.

"I love it." Hikari told him happily. "Did you make it Fuji-sempai?" she asked curiously tilting her head to the side slightly. Fuji shook his head. "My sister did." he told her. Hikari gave him one of the giggle/smiles of hers that had everyone she met charmed from the start.

"Well tell her I say it was wonderful. She really is a great cook." she told him. Fuji nodded. He watched her go back to talking Eiji, Momo and Oishi getting in on the conversation as well. Though soon Momo ended up in a fight with Kaido.

If there was one thing Fuji and Tezuka could agree on at that moment it was that if Eiji, Momo, and Inui planned on stalking and spying on Hikari and Yukimura during their date then they were in.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari leaned back against the gate of her grandfather's house as she waited. When she had told her grandfather that she was going out on a date he had insisted she be a proper girl and wear a dress. Hikari wasn't too thrilled with that.

She hated skirts and dresses alike. But she couldn't really find fault with the dress she was wearing. It was a pale blue strapless affair, as most of her dresses were, with a darker blue ribbon empieor waist and metallic blue beads on the hem line. She had paired it with silver ribbon wedges, sapphire tear drop earrings, and a small silver chain choker.

Of course, as she did most of the time now a days, she was wearing the two hair pins that Tezuka had given to her, using them to pin back most of her hair. She had become quite attached to the hair pins and, because of them, had decided against cutting her hair which now hung a little past her shoulders, the rat tail brushing just past her butt.

Tonight she had decided to wear her hair loose instead of tied back into the rat tail. Her grandfather had said she looked more like her mother with her hair loose and less like a male. Hikari had only laughed but in the end she agreed with him.

"Hiri-chan." Hikari turned to see Yukimura walking towards her. Hikari couldn't help but stare. She had never seen Yukimura out of his tennis or school uniforms. But today he had choose to wear a pale blue long sleeve shirt with black slacks and a black jacket. He looked…cute.

Hikari smiled as he neared her. "You clean up pretty well." she told him playfully. Yukimura smiled back at her. "I think I should be the one to say that. I know you don't like dresses or skirts." he said as he looked her over.

"But this dress is very becoming of you and in my favorite color too." he told her as he took hold of her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. Hikari's cheek turned a light shade of pink. "Um…thank you." she replied her cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink when he didn't release her hand.

"The blush is even better." he added with a playful smile. Hikari looked away from him. "I don't usually blush like this." she told him. "I know. I'm glad I can make you blush." he told her before pulling something out of his pocket.

It was a small white lily with pink-red accents. "For you." he told her. Hikari smiled as she took it. "Did Yanagi-san tell you I like lilies?" she asked as she raised it to her nose to smell it. "No. I found that out on my own. In fact…I was the one that told Renji." he told her. Hikari looked up at him with a smile. "Should I be faltered or scared that you're paying so much attention to me?" she asked him playfully.

Yukimura smiled. "Faltered." he told her. Hikari let out a small laugh. "Well then consider me faltered. "Here let me." he said taking the lily from her hand. Hikari stood still as he fixed the flower into her hair. "There we go. A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." he said stepping back, but not before reaching out and tuck a few loose strands on hair behind her ear.

Hikari ducked her eyes. "Well aren't you a charmer." she remarked. Yukimura smiled taking a step back pulling her after him. "Come on. I made reservations for us at quiet little resturant that I'm sure you'll love." he told her.

Farther down the street nine boys stuck their heads out from around the corner to watch the two walk off down the street hand in hand. "He made her blush!" Momo exclaimed from the bottom of the row of heads.

"And he's holding her hand!" he added. "That is what couples do on dates, Momo." Oishi told him from above him. "This isn't good. At this rate she'll be head over heels for him." Eiji remarked from above Oishi, Fuji nodding in agreement from above him.

"Possibility of that happening…91.23%." Inui agreeing from above Fuji. "Lets go before they get too far out of reach." Momo remarked slipping out to follow the two, his teammates right behind him as they headed down the street making sure to keep within hearing distance but making sure not to be seen in the process.

"I was actually surprised you asked me out, Yukimura-san." Hikari said looking up at Yukimura. Yukimura smiled. "Couldn't you call me Seiichi for tonight? Or even Yukimura-kun?" he asked. Hikari's face turned a bright pink.

"I couldn't possibly call you by your given name just yet. That would be horribly impolite." she told him. Yukimura smiled softly. True to her nature, Hikari was too much a proper lady to call him by his first name just yet.

"Then Yukimura-kun?" he asked. Hikari bit her lip before nodding. "Alright…Yukimura-kun." she replied. Yukimura gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "That's better. Not so formal." he said. "Now why would you be surprised that I asked? You're an amazing girl. I'm sure I'm not the first to ask and certainly not the last." he added. Hikari looked down at her feet wrapping her fingers of her free hand into her dress.

"Hopefully, I will be the last one you say yes to." Yukimura added. Hikari looked up at him. "Now you're just trying to make me blush." she accused, making Yukimura laugh. "You're cute when you blush." he informed her.

"Could we please change the subject?" she asked. Yukimura chuckled. "Fine. How is your back feeling?" he asked her. "Better. I'll be able to go back to practice hopefully in a week or so." she told him. Yukimura smiled.

"You recovered quickly." he said. Hikari smiled. "I had to. I don't like being confined to a bed like that." she told him. Yukimura nodded. "I'm glad. Though I must admit I'm surprised you agreed to go out with me tonight." Yukimura told her. Hikari looked up at him and smile. "You're a bad liar, Yukimura-kun." she told him making him chuckle. "Only around you then, I suppose." he told her.

Hikari looked around them. "So where are we going again?" she asked. Yukimura looked up. "Its just up here. I think you'll like it." he told her. As the two crossed the street, they managed to pull out of ear shot of her trailing teammates who had to wait for the traffic to clear to cross themselves.

From farther up the street a couple of older guys who were hanging around an alley looked up as Yukimura and Hikari neared them. "Hello pretty lady!" one called. Hikari looked down ignoring them. "How about you come play with us and leave the little boy?" another ask as she and Yukimura drew even with them.

Yukimura turned and gave them a cold glare that made the older males back up quickly while Hikari peeked around him. "She's not interested." he told them before heading off again, pulling Hikari behind him.

Hikari looked over her shoulder at the scared boys before looking back at Yukimura a smile on her face. "You remind me of someone else at the moment who did the same thing you just did." she told him with a small laugh.

Yukimura looked back at her. "Oh? Who?" he asked, slowing his pace so he wasn't basically dragging her. Hikari got a soft sort smile on her face. "Tezuka-buchou." she replied. Yukimura's smile slipped from his face as he watched her.

"Oh? When did that happen?" he asked. "It was before Nationals started. He and I met on a train late one night when I was heading home. I hadn't ate all afternoon so he made me stop with him to get something to eat. We ran into a couple of high school boys who were drunk and it was pretty much the same scene as just now." Hikari told him.

Then she let out a small laugh as she thought back to the scene. "He was so paranoid after that that from that time until he dropped me off at my front gate, he refused to let go of my hand and then he stood at my gate until I was inside my front door." she added.

She didn't notice that Yukimura's hand unintentionally tightened around hers. "Well…I can do better." Yukimura told her, putting the smile back on his face as she looked at him. Yukimura pulled her closer to him letting go of her hand to wrap the arm around her waist.

Hikari's face turned a shade of pink that was so dark it was almost red. "Don't leave my side now. The big bad boys might get you." he told her playfully pulling her after him.

Father behind them her teammates, had caught back up and weren't too happy to see the two now. "That's it!" Momo declared charging forward. "Momo wait!" Oishi called after him. But Momo didn't get too far ahead.

Not four feet ahead someone jumped out of the shadows of an alleyway knocking the boy over. "Hey! Get off!" Momo told the figure. "Wait Momo! That's Kirihara-san!" Oishi said before Momo could hit the other person. Momo looked down at Kirihara sat up.

"You're not going to ruin Yukimura-buchou's date!" Kirihara told him. All of the Seigaku boys stared at Kirihara. "Way to go, brat. You blew our cover." All of them looked up as Niou lead the rest of the Rikkai team out of the shadows of the alley. "What are all of you doing here!?" Momo asked pointing at them.

"Apparently the same reason you are here." Marui replied. "We decided to trail our captain when we found out he managed to get a date with Hiri-chan." he added. Niou turned to Tezuka. "I'm surprised you allowed her out with him." he remarked.

"I don't control Higarashi." Tezuka replied. Niou scoffed. "I can't believe even Sanada-san came along with you." Eiji remarked. Sanada looked at him and hmphed. Momo got to his feet. "We're going to lose them if we don't go." he told his teammates.

"Perhaps then we can team up for now?" Yagyuu asked. Fuji looked at Tezuka who eyed the Rikkai team before nodding. "Then lets get going before we lose them." Marui remarked.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: Pretty much everyone knew that the Seigaku team would be stalking them.

Kyandi: Yep but I bet no one expected Yukimura's team to stalk them too!

Hikari: Either way its going to be hard to hide a group that big.

Kyandi: Oh they'll manage.

Hikari: Right so for now enjoy and review and we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye!


	52. If Nasty Looks Could Kill

Kyandi: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had a lot to do.

Hikari: She wasn't feeling too well either.

Kyandi: No I wasn't. But I'm better now!

Hikari: So no worries!

Kyandi: Nope. So here's the new chapter.

Hikari: Enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis

Chapter 52 If Nasty Looks Could Kill

"Really? So Niou-san always been a hand full?" Hikari asked with a laugh. Yukimura smiled. The two were sitting together at a table in a small, but fancy café. "Yes. In fact the first day Akaya was at the school Niou tricked him into thinking the Student Council room was our club room." Yukimura told her.

Hikari smiled. "That sounds like him alright. How you manage to keep him in line is beyond me." she said. Yukimura chuckled. "Really? But he seems to obey you pretty much." Yukimura said. "Yes well there's a difference from being his captain and having to deal with him everyday and being his friend who sees him on a few times and just knows how to black mail when she must." Hikari told him.

Yukimura smiled. He really could see her resorting to black mail if all else failed. Though with Niou she had to be a lot more careful with that. "Though really I can't see how Yagyuu-san handles him and their Doubles partners." Hikari said.

Yukimura smiled. "It seems we both have our fair share of problematic teammates." he remarked. Hikari wrinkled her nose. "My teammates aren't problematic per se. Nosy and over protected yes." she replied. "And I wouldn't say that your's are either. They all have their…quirks." she added with a shrug.

Yukimura chuckled. "Quirks? Does that include me?" he asked her. "Both of us. I have my quirks just like any other person." she told him.

Sitting in the back of the café watching them from several different tables, was the other members of their teams. How the two had not noticed the large group of boys was beyond them but then again Yukimura seeing focused on Hikari and Hikari seemed focused on not blushing herself to death.

"They seem to be having a good time." Marui commented as he peeked over his menu. "That's the bad thing." Momo remarked. "You're just jealous of Yukimura-buchou!" Kirihara growled. Kirihara and Momo glared at each other.

"Lets just calm down before they notice us." Oishi said getting between the two and pushing them apart. "Its won't be good for any of us if they find out we're following them." Yagyuu pointed out reasonably.

"He has a point. Seiichi won't be forgiving." Yanagi agreed. "Forgiving? He'll skin us." Niou added. "And Hika-chan will give us a fate worse then death." Fuji agreed. Silence fell over the group as Kirihara and Momo looked down at their plates.

It had just sank in for the both of them that should they get caught their two teammates were more then capable, and more then willing, to tear them limb for limb. "Now be quiet." Oishi added as they all turned back to watching their teammates, but Yukimura and Hikari were already leaving.

All of the boys scrambled to follow, paying for their meals before stalking the two out the door. Outside Yukimura instantly slipped his arm around her waist as they walked.

"Where to now?" Hikari asked. "There's a street fair near here. They have all kinds of booths and shops set up. Would you like to go?" he asked. Hikari smiled at him. "Sounds like fun to me." she told him. Yukimura smiled back at her and lead her along their way.

When they reached the fair, it was harder for their teammates to follow them as the two moved from one booth to another and from one shop to another. There were a few times that they lost the two but they soon found them.

At the moment Hikari had stopped to look at the trinkets at one booth, her eyes scanning over the items that ranged from hair clips and hair pins to jewelry. "I never really did understand the appeal some girls have to big jewelry." Hikari remarked as she looked at a necklace that was made of large beads with a charm the size of her palm.

Yukimura smiled. "Some girls like things that are…flashier." he remarked as he looked over the jewelry. "Not me. I suppose I'm not girly." she replied. Yukimura gave her hand a squeeze. "You don't have to be girly. I think you're fine the way you are." he told her.

Hikari smiled at him. "Thank you. I just like things that are simpler, smaller." she said before something caught her eye. "Like that." she remarked gesturing to a necklace on display. It was a small black choker with a pale pink and white lily charm.

"I'm not a fan of pink, but I love lilies." she said. Yukimura looked at the necklace. He had to smile. It fit the girl's taste perfectly. It was simple, small, not at all flashy, and was probably one of the cheaper items out. Despite coming from money Hikari didn't toss hers around and probably, besides food and tennis supplies, never spent a yen on herself.

"I'll take that." Yukimura told the seller. Hikari looked up at Yukimura as the seller took Yukimura's money and gave him the necklace. Yukimura turned to her and smiled. "For you." he told her telling her to turn so he could put it on her.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have bought it myself if I really wanted to." she told him but did as told and turned to put her back to him. "I know. But I wanted to get it for you." he told her as he lift her hair free of her neck and put the choker on her. "See…beautiful." Yukimura told her turning her to let her see her reflection in the mirror set out for customer use.

Hikari blushed when she met his eyes in the mirror. "You like making me blush don't you?" she asked. Yukimura smiled at her. "Can you blame me? I don't get to see you blush nearly enough." he told her taking her hand in his again.

"Shall we look around some more?" he asked. Hikari nodded and followed him. Yukimura really wasn't all that bad. Hikari couldn't see what problem her teammates had with him. She was comfortable around him, and had laughed more in the last two hours then she had in the last few days. She just couldn't understand why her teammates had been so worried about the whole thing.

Behind them their teammates were watching closely. Inui and Yanagi were examining each others data that they had collected during the date. Niou was frowning as he watched the two. He hadn't been too pleased when Yukimura had showed up to practice a smile on his face because Hikari had agreed to go out with him.

Then again, Niou was a naturally jealous person and didn't like to share those he liked. He hadn't said anything because it was his captain and friend and because it was so much better to plot in private, especially where Yukimura was concerned. Niou wasn't about to just hand Hikari over to Yukimura and he doubted Fuji nor Tezuka would either, though Tezuka seemed blind to the true reason why he cared.

Niou always laughed as he looked at Tezuka. It wasn't clear on Tezuka's face that he wasn't happy but the look in the boy's eyes was more then enough to go off of. Tezuka was far from happy and he couldn't figure out why.

Niou kind of felt bad for Tezuka. At least he and Fuji knew they liked Hikari. Tezuka seemed oblivious to the fact. Almost in denial. Niou wanted to laugh at just how dense Tezuka was. Even Hikari's more dense teammates like Momo and Kaido could tell that their captain cared a little more then he should about their female teammate, but Niou wasn't going to hand her over to Tezuka or Fuji either.

No he was going to be cautious and plan it out before he acted. Then he would snatch Hikari out from under Fuji's, Tezuka's, and Yukimura's noses.

Fuji looked at Niou as he watched Hikari and Yukimura. The boy was so obvious that Fuji had to smile. It was amazing that Hikari never noticed just how much the boys around her liked her. Then again Fuji was pretty sure that when the emotions were directed at her, she was just about the densest person alive.

She was good at reading other people and their feelings. Just not when said feelings were directed at her. Fuji swore it was a side effect of being raised with her brothers. Besides Sosuke and Haruhi, Hikari's brothers were probably about the dullest tools in the shed. Or at least that was how they acted. It was only a matter of time before that rubbed off on her somehow.

Fuji wasn't surprised though. Hikari was pretty much more concerned with other matters, like tennis, school, her injuries, and helping her brother care for her part of the family companies that her father had left her.

It was why he was surprised that she had actually agreed to go out with Yukimura. Fuji watched as Yukimura, yet again, managed to make her laugh. He had to admit the two looked good together but that didn't mean he was going to give up. After all Niou hadn't given up just yet. Fuji had to keep up with him.

-0-0-0-0-

"Thank you again, Yukimura-kun. It was a wonderful night." Hikari told Yukimura as they walked down the quiet street towards her grandfather's house. Yukimura smiled at her. "It was my pleasure. I enjoyed it too." he told her.

Hikari smiled as she touched the choker around her neck. "And thank you for the necklace." she told him. Yukimura looked at the necklace with a smile. "You have to treasure that." he told her playfully. "Oh I will." Hikari replied with a smile.

"I'll lock it away in a vault." she added playfully making Yukimura chuckle at her. "Just don't get locked in yourself." he told her. "Cross my heart." Hikari promise before the two laughed.

Hikari smiled before looking up. "I guess this is my gate." she told him as she came to a stop in front of her gate. "I hope you'll give me another chance to take you out again." Yukimura told her as he took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles.

Hikari leaned back against the gate. "That's a high possibility." she replied with a smile. Yukimura smiled as he reached out to run his knuckles over her cheek tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he did.

Hikari paused as Yukimura's eyes locked with hers and he leaned in getting closer with each breath, his eyes never moving from hers for a single moment. Hikari didn't move, watching him closely as he drew closer to her face for a kiss.

Hiding in the bushes just a few yards down the side walk all of the boys had drawn still. "No! Don't kiss him!" Momo hissed under his breath. Fuji and Niou both frowned, Tezuka shifting uncomfortably behind them.

All three knew Hikari had never been kissed before and none of them were happy about letting Yukimura steal that kiss. All three looked at Momo who was leaning forward to peek out of the bushes. Any farther forward and he would fall out of the bushes, probably taking out Marui and Eiji in front of him in the process.

That would expose them but would probably stop the kiss. Momo watched closely when he suddenly felt three hands on his back giving a light shove that sent him tumbling forward into Marui and Eiji and out of the bushes with a loud grunt.

Hikari jumped when someone, three someones, fell out of the bushes just two or three yards down the sidewalk. Yukimura straightened up as both he and Hikari set their eyes on Momo, Marui, and Eiji. Hikari's face instantly went a deep shade of red.

"**Momoshiro-sempai! Kikumaru-sempai**!" she exclaimed. All three boys looked up before Momo pointed towards the bushes. "They pushed me!" he declared. "They!?" Hikari repeated. Both Yukimura and Hikari watched as the rest of the boys spilled out of the bushes, Hikari's face getting a darker red when Fuji, Tezuka, and Niou stepped out last. "You've been following us this whole time." Hikari stated more then asked.

None of the boys would meet her gaze. Hikari opened her mouth to say something when the door of the house behind her opened. "Hikari? Is that you?" came her grandfather's voice. Hikari turned. "I'm coming Grandfather! I'm just saying good night." she called to him.

"Alright. Hurry." came her grandfather's reply. Hikari turned a glare on her teammates and friends. "I'll deal with **all** of you later." she promised before turning to Yukimura who had yet to say anything or step away from Hikari.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." she told him. Yukimura gave her a smile. "That's alright. I'll call you later." he promised. Hikari smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night." she told him before she turned, giving her friends one last glare, and slipped through the gate up to her front door and vanished inside. As soon as the door closed, Yukimura turned an icy glare on the other boys.

"Umm…would you look at the time! We have to go!" Momo said before all of the boys turned and took off fearing that look on Yukimura's face more then Inui's nastiest drink.

END

Kyandi: Hehe, could you imagine that? Something scarier then Inui's drinks!

Hikari: Well the real question is who should they fear more? Me or Yukimura.

Kyandi: Oh….that's a tough one.

Hikari: Exactly.

Kyandi: Anyway everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye!


	53. Heel Boys!

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back!

Kyandi: And laughing.

Hikari: You're always laughing.

Kyandi: You were laughing too.

Hikari: Because it was really funny this time.

Kyandi: Right. And now I bet their wondering what we found funny.

Hikari: Well you'll all have to read the chapter to find out!

Kyandi: Right so enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 53 Heel Boys!

"Ow! That hurts!" Momo complained. Oishi gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Momo. Just stay still." Oishi told him. Oishi was standing beside the boy, seeing to a big knot on the side of the boy's head. "You're lucky the knot was all you got Momo." Eiji said as he rubbed his feet.

"I have blisters all over my feet!" Eiji added. "Who put Hika-chan back in charge of our training regiments?" Momo complained. "Ryuzaki-sensei." Inui replied ice packs on his knees. "All because Fuji-sempai and Tezuka-buchou had to push me." Momo remarked sourly.

"It was an accident, Momo." Oishi assured him though Oishi himself wasn't too sure that had been the case to begin with.

"Where **are** Tezuka and Fuji?" Taka asked. "Still out on the courts with Hika-chan. She has worn them out just yet." Oishi told them. "Surprising seeing how she's already done in, Viper." Momo remarked looking at Kaido who was slumped against the wall head between his knees.

"I think she was saving the worse for Tezuka and Fuji." Eiji said as he rubbed his feet. "Probability that that is true is…100%." Inui said. Oishi had been the only one that had gotten off easy and that was because he was the only other person on the team besides Hikari herself that knew first aid. Therefore Oishi felt pretty bad for his teammates.

All of the boys looked up as the door opened and Hikari walked in. "Oishi-fukubuchou, you might want to come peel Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai off the court now." she told him before grabbing her bag and leaving.

All of the boys looked at Oishi, whose face had gone white before all six of them rushed out of the locker room to the court where Hikari had been carrying out their hell training. When they entered the court, balls were scattered everywhere. Fuji was laying on his back one arm draped over his face while Tezuka was slumped against a wall.

"Fuji! Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed. "I…I think she's mad at us." Fuji said. "Mad is an understatement, Fuji." Tezuka replied. Oishi let out a sigh of relief. At least the two were well enough to talk.

"Are you two alright?" Eiji asked as he leaned over Fuji. "I'll let you know when I can feel my legs again." Fuji and Tezuka coursed in unison. "I think…Hika-chan is trying to kill us." Fuji added. "It looks that way." Momo agreed as he and Oishi help Fuji up while Inui and Taka helped Tezuka.

"Where'd Higarashi go?" Tezuka asked. "She grabbed her bag and left." Taka told Tezuka. "She probably went home." Oishi added. "I highly doubt it." Fuji replied. They had probably just driven Hikari to Yukimura for good.

-0-0-0-0-

"I think that was our longest and hardest practice yet." Marui said as he walked with his teammates as they trailed behind Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi. "Well he's rightfully mad at us." Jackal replied glancing towards Yukimura.

Niou smirked. He was okay with Yukimura being mad. "Hey isn't that Hiri-chan?" Kirihara asked pointing towards the front gate of the school. Leaning against the gate, her tennis bag at her feet, was Hikari.

Yukimura basically lit up when he saw her. "Hiri-chan?" he called. Hikari looked up a smile crossing her face. "Yukimura-kun!" she greeted as he walked up to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm done punishing my teammates." Hikari told him with a smile.

Then she looked past Yukimura at the others. "I see your's are still standing." she remarked. Yukimura smiled at her. "For now. Your's aren't?" Yukimura asked. Hikari shook her head. "I left Fuji-sempai and Tezuka-buchou laying on the court unable to stand. The others were getting checked out by Oishi-fukubuchou when I left." she told him.

"So you came to see me?" Yukimura asked with a smile as his teammates stared at Hikari. "Actually yes. I came to return your jacket." she told him reaching into her bag to pull out his jacket, neatly folded. He had let her use it when she had started getting cold. Yukimura took it from her. "Thank you Hiri-chan." he told her leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Hikari looked at the others on his team. "So which one of you was the one that pushed Momoshiro-sempai. He said three people pushed him. I already know who two of them were." she said. All eyes turned to Niou who grinned at Hikari as she looked at him.

"Niou-san why must you be such a hand full?" she asked. Niou smirked. "Just trying to save you from giving away your first kiss until you're sure." Niou told her. "Uh huh…and I'm the queen of England." she retorted making some of the boys smile while Niou frowned.

"You're not mad at us?" Kirihara asked. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "A little disappointed but not angry. I'm am a little angry with my team but only because that wasn't the first time they stalked me like that." she told him.

Kirihara smiled in relief. "And I figure your captain will punish you enough for the two of us." she added. Kirihara looked at Yukimura and then at Hikari's smiling face. Sometimes the girl was just as bad as Yukimura.

"I'll take you home, Hiri-chan." Yukimura told her. Hikari gave him a smile. "That's not necessary. I'm actually meeting my brother for dinner." she told him. Yukimura smiled. "Then at least let me make sure you get to him safely." he told her.

Hikari nodded. "Alright. He wanted to meet you anyway." she told him. Yukimura nodded before turning to his teammates. "I'll see you all tomorrow." he told them before taking Hikari's bag for her. Niou frowned as he watched the two walk away. He didn't like how close the two were getting. Not one bit.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ready for practice?" Hikari asked the boys before her. The looks on her teammates' face said that they were dreading it greatly. "Good…then we're doing balance training today." she told them her arms crossed over her chest and a grin on her face.

"Today you boys will be learning balance the same way every girl does." Hikari declared. "How's that? Gymnastics?" Eiji asked. Hikari gave a curt laugh. "Oh you wish. That would be far too easy." Hikari replied.

"No how girls learn balance is a lot more painful." she added making some of the boys exchange worried looks as she fetched a duffle bag from the bench. She unzipped it and dropped it in front of the boys. All of the boys stared at he different colored high heeled shoes in the bag. Eight pairs of eyes turned to her.

"You've got to be kidding." Momo said, but the look on Hikari's face was perfectly serious. Hikari shook her head. "No. If you can run in heels without falling on your face, then not only do you increase your speed, you increase your balance." she told them.

"No one could play tennis in **those**." Momo and Eiji said staring at the shoes with reproach like they honestly thought the things were going to bite them or something. "Really?" Hikari asked raising one eyebrow.

"I can." she added. "How do you think my balance got as good as it is?" she asked. All of the boys stared at her. "When you're the daughter of a big company and two at that you have to go to a lot of dressy parties. Heels are a must." she told them.

"But you're a** girl**! **Boys** don't wear heels." Eiji pointed out. "If more boys wore heels then more boys would have good balance." Hikari retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, there's a pair in there in each of your sizes. Your names are on the sticky notes attached to them. Put them on and then run forty laps. You should be use to them by then." she told them with a big smile on her face.

It was so clear that she was doing this simply as pay back for them stalking her on her date with Yukimura the other day. But they really couldn't say anything since Ryuzaki had left her in charge of their training. Not even Tezuka could argue with her at the moment and she knew it. "Oh! And try not to break an ankle." she added.

All of the boys stared at her. "Hika-chan you've got to be kidding!" Eiji complained. "Be glad I'm not making you wear them during class as well." she told him effectively silencing him. "Now get to it." she told them before turning and walking off.

All of the boys turned their eyes to the bag of shoes. Hikari could honestly be serious, but sure enough the first pair on top, a pair of purple zip up boots with a two and a half inch heel had a sticky note attached to it that had Momo's name on it.

Momo kneeled beside the bag and pulled them out setting them aside before pulling out the next pair. This pair was bright red with orange dots and a three inch heel. The note attached had Eiji's name on it. "Eiji-sempai these are for you." Momo said holding them out.

Eiji stared at the things as he held them up. The next pair was a pair of green, two inch heels with Kaido's name on them. The ones after that were a pair of pale yellow boots with a two inch heel that had Taka's name on them.

For Inui there was a pale green, two inch pair. For Oishi a dark blue, two inch pair. The last two pair were both a bright pink one with hearts and the other with zebra print both with three and a half heels. The hearts were for Tezuka and the zebra print for Fuji.

The two looked at the heels. Why had they not only got the most ridiculous looking pair but the one's with the highest heels? "We're going to break something for sure." Kaido remarked with his signature hiss like sigh.

Tezuka glared at the heels in his hands before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lets just get this over with." he told them.

-0-0-0-0-

"My feet feel like their on fire!" Eiji whined as he dipped his feet into a bucket of ice that one of the first years had brought him. "I can't even** feel** my feet." Momo added. After having to run the forty laps, which had ended up in half of them falling at least fifty times, Hikari had put them instantly into matches against each other.

The loser of each match had to drink a large glass of Inui's latest drink. Anyone to fell or tripped, had to drink a shot glass of it. Needless to say many of them couldn't taste anything anymore. Almost all of them felt sick after having to taste the drink. Even Tezuka and Fuji were suffering the same as the others.

"You all seem tired." Everyone looked up at Hikari who was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face. "That was torture." they all said in perfect unison. "I'm glad to hear it." Hikari replied her smile getting slightly bigger.

"Now we're even." she added. Silence fell for a moment before half of the boys broke out in cries of out rage. Tezuka and Fuji glared at her. "You did that as **pay back**!?" Momo asked. "I was telling the truth about the heels helping with balance. I can run in a seven inch heel. I don't suggest past that though. But for the most part it was." she told them in a casual way that suggest that she wasn't sorry for it at all.

"Now, maybe you won't feel the need to stalk me on any other dates I decide to go on, because next time I might not be able to talk the boy out of getting his own revenge." she told them. "We get it and we're sorry." Oishi told her.

"So can we please, never wear those again?" Eiji asked glaring at the pile of heels in the middle of the room. Hikari covered a laugh. "Why not? I bought them especially for all of you." she said. The glare from the boys sent Hikari into a laughing fit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! No you don't have to." she told them as she swallowed anymore laughter. "Though I must admit….the pictures are going to look nice in my album." she added.

All of the boys turned horrified looks on her. "You took pictures!?" Momo and Eiji coursed. "You bet. Don't worry, I'll be the only person to see them." she told them as she pushed herself off the frame. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" she told them with a smile and a wave before she took off.

Silence spread as all of the boys let that information sink in. "I am never spying on her and getting caught again." Momo declared. All of the boys agreed….agreed that they wouldn't get caught that is.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! I love that idea!

Hikari: It was funny.

Kyandi: Actually the idea for the heel punishment came from my dear loyal reader, **Frostfire613**! Thanks **Frostfire613**!

Hikari: Well it was a funny idea!

Kyandi: I know right!

Hikari: So we hope you all enjoyed it!

Kyandi: Give us a review and we'll be back as soon as we can!

Hikari: Bye!


	54. Don't Bite

Kyandi: Hey everyone.

Hikari: She has some bad news.

Kyandi: I, um….broke my right wrist.

Hikari: So updates are only going to be once a day to one every other day.

Kyandi: Sorry! But I will update.

Hikari: So enjoy and review~

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 54 Don't Bite

Hikari sighed as she slipped her books back into her bag. It was lunch time and her class had just finished deciding what they were going to be doing for the up coming Cultural Festival. She wasn't too happy with what her class had decided on but there was no changing the decision now.

Some of her classmates had already left to go eat and others were still hanging around the class chatting as they put their stuff away and sat at their desk eating while they talked to their friends. Hikari had just put the last of her stuff away and pulled her lunch out when the classroom door slammed open making several people near it jump in surprise.

"Hika-chan!" came a bright and cheery yell that was hard for Hikari not to recognize right off the bat. Hikari heaved a sigh before turning her eyes up to the ceiling as if she was praying.

"Dear Kami-sama why can't you give me one lunch in peace? Is that really so hard to ask for?" she muttered before Eiji knocked her out of her chair, sweeping her up into a hug. Many of her classmates moved out of the way when Eiji came flying into the classroom like a red whirl wind.

"Does it ever cross your mind that I had back surgery not too long ago!?" Hikari asked as he spun her around. Eiji quickly sat her down. "Sorry Hika-chan." Eiji told her. He, like a few of the other boys on the team, had been sucking up since the thing with the heels. Eiji gave her an apologetic look, but was instantly excited once more.

"Hika-chan! You won't believe what me and Fuji's class is doing for the festival!" Eiji cheered. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Well?" she asked. "We're doing a bakery!" Eiji cheered. Hikari smiled. "Sounds like fun." she replied as she grabbed her lunch and followed Eiji out of the class room.

"What is your class doing, Hika-chan!?" Eiji asked excitedly. Hikari heaved a sigh. "I'd rather not say." she replied a little sourly.

Eiji eyed her. "That bad?" he asked. "In my opinion." Hikari replied. "But it was a class vote so nothing I can do about it now." she added. Hikari turned to look up at him. "So are you and Fuji-sempai going to help bake or are you going to serve?" she asked.

Eiji's face lit up with a smile. "Fuji's working at the door greeting people while I'm going to be serving the customers." Eiji told her. Hikari smiled. "Sounds like fun. I'll try to stop by." she promised him.

"Yhay!" Eiji cheered wrapping his arms around her neck. Hikari sighed as many of the girls and boys passing paused long enough to giggle or chuckle at the sight.

After so many months of going to Seigaku the sight of Eiji glomping the girl was normal. Everyday normal. At first many of the girls, especially Eiji's fan girls, would glare at her or threaten her but as time passed Hikari had befriended each of them and they all knew that the relationship between Hikari and Eiji was more like a brother/sister thing.

Though Hikari had pointed out more then once that she had more then enough brothers. Now everyone just stopped and laughed whenever they saw Eiji jumping the girl. To them it was especially funny when he managed to catch her off guard and swept her completely off her feet.

Hikari didn't find it all that amusing but then again she was the one getting knocked of her feet almost everyday.

"Hika-chan!" Hikari looked up as she and Eiji walked to the spot where they and the other regulars usually had lunch. Momo jumped up when he saw her. "Guess what my class is doing!" Momo said as she neared the group taking her usually seat between Eiji and Taka.

"What?" she asked as she opened her bento. "A haunted house!" Momo cheered. "My class is doing a Donburi booth." Oishi told her from the other side of Eiji. "Donburi? Sounds great." Hikari told her two teammates.

"What about your class, Kawamura-sempai?" Hikari asked looking up at Taka. Taka smiled. "We're doing a play." he told her. "Oh? Are you playing a part?" she asked. Taka shook his head. "I'm just helping with the sets." he told. Hikari nodded before turning to Inui.

"What about your class Inui-sempai?" she asked looking at Inui who sat between Taka and Fuji. "We are doing a dunking booth." Inui told her as he adjusted his glasses. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Really? Sounds fun. I might have to come and check it out on my breaks." she replied.

"Kaido-sempai what is your class doing?" Hikari asked. "A Shooting game booth." Kaido remarked as he ate. "What about you, Tezuka-buchou?" Hikari asked. Tezuka didn't even look up from his food. "A tea shop." he remarked.

Hikari looked up. "Oh? What's the theme?" she asked. Tezuka didn't reply. Since the whole pay back thing with the heels, Tezuka hadn't talked to her all that much. Hikari figured she was finally getting to him and making him squirm on the inside. A feat that Fuji had been dead set on achieving for a long time.

"Does your feet still hurt too much for you to tell me, Tezuka-buchou?" she asked as she took a bite of her food. Tezuka's eyes snapped up to her, his eyebrow twitching oh so slightly at the mention of the heels and the pain they had caused his feet.

Hikari ignored the look and continued to eat her lunch a smile on her face. Once again she had effectively gotten under his skin. "Its an Alice and Wonderland theme." Fuji told her a smile on his own face when Tezuka turned the glare on him.

Fuji gave him a smile as if Tezuka wasn't trying to glare holes into him. "What about you Hika-chan? What is you're class doing?" Oishi asked Hikari.

Hikari heaved a sigh. "You'll find out." she told them. All of the boys looked at the girl. "I get the feeling you don't like what it is." Fuji said looking at her. "Not one bit." Hikari said before heaving a sigh. "I dislike the boys in my class." she added making her teammates look at each other for a long moment.

"Is it really that bad, Hika-chan?" Eiji asked. "To me it is." she replied. Hikari looked at the watch on her right wrist. "I have to go. I promised Miyozaki-san that I'd help her with set up ideas. Seeing how the boys got the job of deciding costumes." she said sourly as she got to her feet. "I'll see you all later, Sempai." she told them before taking off.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka looked up at the sign above him. "A little higher on the left." he told his classmate. The boys raised the sign getting Tezuka's nod of approval before securing it into place. "Hey Tezuka-kun, isn't that Hikari-chan from class 1-2?" one of his classmates asking pointing past Tezuka.

Tezuka turned to find a bundle of black, silver, and white material walking down the hall. Under it was a pair of legs, one leg wrapped in bandages while a long white rat tail was hanging out of the back of the pile. No doubt about it, it was Hikari and she was stumbling around blind. Not only that but Tezuka was pretty sure she shouldn't be carrying things that heavy.

Tezuka left his teammates to finish up while he walked up to Hikari stopping her before she ran into a door. "Higarashi what are you doing?" he asked moving the material around and Hikari's face emerged from the piled of rolls of material.

"Oh! Tezuka-buchou its you." she said in greeting a smile on her face. "Um…I volunteered to run to the store and get the material needed for my class's costumes." she said as she readjusted her grip on the rolls. Tezuka eyed her closely before taking half of the rolls and bags from her.

"I can carry them, Tezuka-buchou." she insisted. "And I'm helping." Tezuka retorted sternly. Hikari huffed. "Stubborn." she replied. Tezuka looked down at her.

Hikari was staring up at him her chin pushed forward in stubbornness. She thought he was stubborn? She was even more so. "I'm helping and that's final." he told her sternly. "Argue and you'll run forty laps." he added.

Hikari frowned. "Fine." she replied. Tezuka gave a firm nod and turned to lead the way to her classroom. "You really are stubborn." she told his back. Tezuka looked back at her but she simply walked past him. That was twice in just the last few minutes that she had called him stubborn.

"You have no room to talk." he retorted before he thought about it. Hikari stopped and looked at him. For a moment Tezuka thought she was going to slap him just as she had after his match in the finals of Nationals. But then she just wrinkled her nose.

"I'm no where near as stubborn as you." she told him before she turned and headed back off to her class. Tezuka followed her. For the most part the two were quiet. Tezuka really didn't know what to say to her. There was one thing he did want to ask but he didn't want to be too nosy.

Then again he had pretty much been nosy before. "How is Yukimura?" he asked. Hikari glanced up at him. "Fine I guess. I haven't seen him since I returned his jacket to him." she replied. Tezuka, for some reason, felt relieved to hear that.

"You aren't going to go out with him again?" Tezuka asked. Hikari sighed. "Probably not. I mean Yukimura-kun is really sweet and all but…I found I really just don't like him like I do someone else." she told him.

Then she paused and turned to him. "You know you are really nosy." she told him as they came to her class. "I'll take those now." she said holding out her hand. Tezuka was about to protest when the classroom door opened up.

"Hikari-chan! You're back! Oh! Hello Tezuka-sempai!" the first year girl gushed as she half ducked back into the class. Hikari looked at her. "Oh, hello Kaheikimi-san. I got the material." she told the girl taking the material from Tezuka handing half of it to the girl.

"Thank you for the help, Tezuka-buchou." Hikari told Tezuka. "Thank you for helping her, Tezuka-sempai." the girl added nervously as she gave Tezuka a polite bow.

Tezuka gave the two girls a nod. "You should get back to your class, Tezuka-buchou." Hikari told him. Tezuka nodded before turning to Kaheikimi and gave her a nod. "Have a nice day." he told the two girls politely.

Kaheikimi blushed and ducked back into the class again. "And so you have another fan girl." Hikari said with a smile as she shook her head and followed her classmate. Tezuka watched her as she entered her class.

"Kaheikimi-san, don't be so shy. He doesn't bite…much." he heard Hikari call out to her friend. Tezuka frowned. Much? He would really have to talk to Hikari.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! This is basically like the Culture Festival Arc in Flip Side.

Hikari: We think you'll like how this little Arc is going to end!

Kyandi: Oh I know they will.

Hikari: So everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: And we'll be back soon.

Hikari: Bye!


	55. Fan Boys!

Kyandi: Hey Everyone!

Hikari: We're back with the new chapter!

Kyandi: Yep!

Hikari: Hehe…I just love Tezuka's costume!

Kyandi: I think it would be funny to see!

Hikari: It would!

Kyandi: Well I guess they want to find out what we're talking about.

Hikari: I guess so.

Kyandi: So all of you enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 55 Fan Boys!

"Have any of you seen Hika-chan today?" Eiji asked. The whole team was gathered for lunch as usual but Hikari was absent. "She's been helping her class finish up with preparations for the Cultural Festival. It is today after lunch." Fuji replied.

"I talked to her before I came out here." Momo remarked as he worked his way through the pile of food before him. "She said she was going to miss lunch with us because it takes forever to get into her costume." Momo added his mouth full.

"Momo don't talk with your mouth full." Oishi told him as Momo swallowed. "I wonder what kind of costume she has to wear that its hard for her to get into." Eiji remarked.

"I bet it's a dress of some sort. That would explained why she's not too happy." Momo said. "It would explain it." Fuji agreed. "Lets go check it out on our break, Fuji!" Eiji cheered. Fuji nodded in agreement. Tezuka looked at his teammates.

He was going to be the first on break, so he would be the first to find out what her class was doing and what her costume was. Though he himself wasn't too happy with his costume either.

Who had ever decided his part was going to be on the receiving end of his wrath when he found out. Until then he was still curious to see what his female teammate's classmates had forced her to wear.

"We best get going Eiji. We still have to get changed." Fuji said getting to his feet. "Right! Bye Oishi!" Eiji cheered as he followed his classmate. "Don't you still have to get dressed and ready as well, Kaido?" Oishi asked the junior.

Kaido nodded. "You're wearing a costume too, Mamushi?" Momo asked looking at Kaido. "They have him dressing up like a medieval archer." Inui told him. Kaido let out one of his hiss like sighs before getting to his feet.

"I have to go and help my class finish setting up." Oishi said getting to his feet. "Me too!" Momo said swallowing the last of his big pile of food before jumping to his feet. "We should go too." Inui told Taka and Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded. He wanted to check in and then go see what Hikari's class was doing. He was probably more curious then he should have been but at the moment he didn't really care too much. He reported to his class checking in that everyone else was ready and set to go.

He stayed for a short while to make sure everything started smoothly before he excused himself an hour into the start of the festival. When he neared Hikari's classroom there were several people crowded around, some leaving, others waiting to go in.

Almost all of them were males, most of those, fans of Hikari. Tezuka always found that when confronted with Hikari's fan club he always wondered if his own fans were that crazy and weird whenever he was around.

Whatever the case the males waiting outside kept muttering to each other things along the lines of, "I heard it's cute!" and "Can you imagine it!? On our Hikari-chan!?". They were doing the male equivalent of a girl spazzing, shoving each other and acting like girls at the moment.

It made Tezuka feel sorry to be a male as well. Especially when one male came out of the room OMGing over and over like the three letters were his mantra. Tezuka didn't even know that boys even said OMG, let alone that many times in the span of just a minute.

The boy probably said it more times in just a minute then a girl say in an entire week. Now that was just sad.

Tezuka was starting to wonder if he even wanted to know what Hikari's classmates had dressed her in. But he was still to curious to turn around now so he got in line himself. It didn't take too long before he was shown inside.

Inside the classroom had been transformed into a stylish French themed café complete with iron backed chairs with flower designs in them and a host dressed in a black, silver, and white butler like suit. "Oh! Hello Tezuka-sempai!" the boy greeted with a smile.

"You're just in time. You'll be Hikari-chan's next customer!" he said cheerfully showing Tezuka to a small table. Tezuka took a seat not really taking the time to glance around before he did so.

"She's been very popular today. So glad we made her one of the servers." the boy added giving Tezuka a menu before taking off to see to other customers. Tezuka watched the boy for a moment confused before turning to look at the menu who consisted of different drinks, sweets, and small dishes.

"Tezuka-buchou!?" Tezuka looked up from his menu a greeting on his lips but the greeting died when he saw her. Momo had been one hundred percent correct when he said he bet it was a dress. And a dress it was.

Standing before him was Hikari. She was dressed in a form fitting black and white maid's dress that came about four inches short of hitting her knees. It had no sleeves or straps being held up by a simple sweetheart bodice with silver laces. The skirt of it was puffy with silver petticoats and silver lace on the end.

She was also wearing fingerless white gloves with cuffs attached, a white collar choker with black bow, a small white maid's hat, black stockings, and silver cork heels.

To top it off who ever had done her hair had manage to pull her hair, rat tail and all into two pig tails high on her head, as well as perfectly line her eyes with silver eyeliner. She looked uncomfortable standing in front of him but Tezuka could only think one thing; _She's so…cute._

Tezuka mentally shook himself. Why in the world had he thought that!? It was true she was cute, but Hikari was always cute. Again Tezuka mentally scolded himself. Why was he thinking this? It was just a maid costume.

As he stared at her, Hikari's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink and she down cast her eyes as she gripped her note pad in both hands. "Tezuka-buchou you're staring." she told him. Tezuka blinked, snapping out of his daze before shifting his eyes back to his menu.

"A maid?" he asked. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as her blush darkened. "This is why I didn't say anything. It looks stupid looking! Especially on me!" she said suddenly sounding self conscious. Tezuka looked back up at her to see an almost dejected look on her face as she stared at the floor.

"No, I think you look cute in it." he told her before he realized what he was saying. Tezuka blinked in surprise at the reaction that got him.

Hikari sucked in her bottom lip to bite it, her cheeks lighting up in a rosy pink trail that lead from one cheek over the bridge of her nose to the other. Her eyes narrowed slightly to let her long white lashes crush her cheeks.

Tezuka was shocked with the reaction. It was almost as if she was…embarrassed. He had never really seen Hikari get embarrassed. At least not around him he hadn't. He had defiantly never seen her get that way because of him.

Hikari reached up to idly tug on one of her loose strands of hair. In the background many of the males gasped and started chattering over how cute Hikari looked. Tezuka couldn't help but think Hikari's fan boys were annoying.

"Tezuka-buchou, please don't say things like that. Its only making me feel even more embarrassed then I already feel." she told him. Tezuka nodded, but he wasn't going to apologize. He had meant what he had said even if he hadn't meant to say it.

Tezuka turned his eyes back to his menu. "I'll just have a tea." he told her. Hikari nodded. Tezuka looked up as she walked off, glaring at several boys when he caught their eyes after they had just been staring at Hikari's butt.

Once they met his gaze they instantly found the table cloth a lot more interesting then the hind quarters of Tezuka's female teammate. Soon Hikari returned with his tea in hand. "Sugar?" she asked holding out a cup of sugar. Tezuka shook his head. "No thank you." he replied.

"But shouldn't you already know that?" he asked. Hikari smiled. "I'm a data collector Tezuka-buchou, not a stalker. I don't know everything you do at home." she told him before moving on to her other customers. That was good to know.

That meant there were things about him she didn't know, just like there were still things about her he didn't know. As he drank his tea, Tezuka watched her. Many of the boys were snapping pictures of her as she worked.

Several even asked her take pictures with them and their friends. Even girls were asking her for pictures. Each time Hikari would give them a brilliant, charming smile, let them take the picture, and then would continue on with her work.

It was nice to watch her work. Though she stopped to chat with her customers it was to make them feel more comfortable. She worked hard, doing her work quickly and correctly. She kept a close eye on her customers and would wonder over to them every now and then to ask them if there was anything else they needed or wanted.

When Tezuka was done with his tea she was there almost instantly. "Do you want anything else, Tezuka-buchou?" she asked with a smile. Tezuka shook his head. "No that's fine. I have to be getting back to my class anyway." he told her.

Hikari nodded, collecting his teacup. "Thank you for coming by then!" she said cheerfully before adding, "I'll see you later, Tezuka-buchou!". Tezuka took one last look at Hikari moving about through the tables before he left.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka really disliked his classmates at the current moment. And really it wasn't just the female half either. The male half had sealed his doom as well. The costumes they had him in was ridiculous and made him look and feel stupid.

Wow…Now he knew how Hikari felt at the current moment in her own costume. But the girls seemed to be eating it up. Every girl that saw him squealed and cheered before snapping a picture and then spazzing over the fact that they had actually just taken a picture of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Really how did Hikari do it. She even freely posed for the pictures. He suppose she had done it just to get it over with but that wasn't Hikari. Didn't do something just because it was the easy way out so once again he was left with the question of how and why.

Tezuka had only been dealing with it for a short hour and he was already tired of the flashes that kept going of in his face. He really wanted to pause and pinch the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a headache coming and he wasn't even half way through his first shift.

Inwardly Tezuka heaved a sigh. He really wanted to just leave. But for the sake of the tea shop he kept calm and reframed from telling those who kept snapping pictures to leave themselves. If Hikari or Fuji were to see him now…Tezuka shuddered to think of what those two might say or do.

It was honestly like the two of them lived and breathed just to make him squirm. And they did a good job of it too. As he turned to his next table and customer another flash went off in his face nearly blinding him this time.

"Now that is one that deserves a frame. You take good pictures, Tezuka-buchou." Tezuka froze. He knew that voice better then he knew his own. When he completely turned to face his new customer he found Hikari sitting at the table her infamous camera in her hand and still wearing her own costume.

In fact she had most of the other waiters and customers staring at her. Tezuka was partly surprised to find that Hikari even had third year male fans, though it was only a mild shock. Of course she did. And at the moment, even the others in his class, who should have been working, were stopping long enough to grab their cell phones and snap a picture of Hikari.

Not that she noticed. She never really did. Tezuka sometimes found himself wondering if she honestly was too dense to notice or if she did notice but just ignored it. It was probably the latter but with Hikari, what you thought usually, ninety percent of the time…was wrong.

She gave him a smile as he looked at her, her face lighting up when she saw the look of "Holy crap" on his face. Though she was the only one that noticed the look at all. "The Mad Hatter look suits you Tezuka-buchou. I don't think I've seen that many colors on you…ever." she added.

It was obvious that she was holding back her laughter, rather because it was for the sake of his sanity or the sake of her own self survival, he didn't know. But at least she was trying to hold it back, even if she was failing rather horribly at doing so.

Tezuka frowned his eyes shifting away from her. She was amused beyond all get out. How did he know she would find this whole thing amusing? It was Higarashi Hikari he was talking about. Of course she would find this whole thing amusing.

She always did. It was like she lived for the most embarrassing moments of his life, because she always seemed to be there, camera in hand, waiting for his next embarrassing moment so that she could take a picture of it.

Of course she spent the whole time laughing at him as well. Tezuka idly thought about whether he made her laugh more in one little embarrassing moment then she had in her entire life. It sure felt like it.

Hikari wanted to laugh at the almost pout like look on Tezuka's face. He honestly looked like he was torn between pouting and frowning. Either way the look earned him another flash in the face as she snapped another picture.

"That look on your face is priceless!" she told him as she held back another laugh though she was horribly failing at doing so and the frown on Tezuka's face said clearly that he didn't like being laughed at like that. But she couldn't help it. He was already cute enough without adding the funny looking looks on his face.

She really did think he was handsome in the outfit though. Even if he didn't think so himself. Not that he would. For all Tezuka was stoic and confident, he wasn't overly cocky like Ryoma was.

He was dress in a black and white striped vest complete with coat tails and strange orange colored buttons with a bright blue under shirt, a green and black striped scarf around his shoulders that fell even with his knees, a dark green jacket with silver and gold buttons, black slacks with different colored and spotted patches, and a top hat with cards stuck into a red ribbon tied around it.

Poking out from under the hat, someone had styled his naturally messy hair into an even more messy fluff that poked out at all angles and had him look like he had just rolled out of bed after a long night of rolling in his sleep, to put on the costume.

To top the look off he was wearing green and blue striped gloves, a big neon orange rose tucked into the breast pocket of his jacket and a green and orange checkered bow tie. Add his glasses to the look and he perfectly fit the part of the Mad Hatter.

Even if the Mad Hatter hadn't worn glasses in any version of Alice in Wonderland that she had ever read in her life. It was still a nice fit though she wouldn't have minded getting a chance to see him without his glasses on.

Hikari thought it was cute. Totally befitting of the Mad Hatter though she was pretty sure that the Mad Hatter smiled a whole lot more then Tezuka ever did and she made it a point to tell him so in an overly cheerful voice that said fully well that she was enjoying herself even if he wasn't.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses as he cleared his throat. The girl hadn't even attempted to hide her obvious mirth at his current situation. As if she didn't make a fool of him on a daily bases already, but now she was laughing at him for something, he hoped, she had no part in.

He hoped. But then again with one Higarashi Hikari always somewhere in the background…who could know. And she was always there. Even if the said victim didn't exactly know where, she was always there waiting.

She had seemed all too cheerful to find out what the theme of his class's tea shop was. Perhaps she already knew. The thought itself was enough to make Tezuka's stomach sink and to make a shiver course down his spine. Not that he let it show.

"Higarashi why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be working at the moment as well?" he asked her instead of replying to the smiling comment she had just made. He would **not **give her the satisfaction of replying to that.

"Its my break. I thought that since you took the time out of your break to come visit my class, I would return the favor. I love the set up by the way. Really does the whole Alice and Wonderland theme justice." she told him honestly with a smile bright on her face as she gestured to the strange, life size flowers and plants all around them and the tea pots and tea cups hanging from the ceiling.

Tezuka looked up at the teapots and teacups over his head as he heaved an inward sigh. This time it had been an innocent enough reason, thank Kami-sama. "That and Fuji-sempai said I should come and take a picture of you." Or not.

END

Kyandi: Haha!

Hikari: I honestly think the Mad Hatter look is cute on him!

Kyandi: True though he would have looked good as the March Hare, or even the Dormouse.

Hikari: You just like the idea of Tezuka dressed up in animal ears!

Kyandi: You bet your butt!

Hikari: …You could have at least pretended like you didn't know what I was talking about.

Kyandi: Huh? Come again? I was too busy looking at pictures of Tezuka dressed as animals.

Hikari: You are not my creator. Everyone please enjoy and review! Kyandi-sama say good bye.

Kyandi: ….

Hikari: KYANDI-SAMA!

Kyandi: Huh? What?

Hikari: Say goodbye.

Kyandi: Ah! Oh um, Good by…Tezuka dressed as a bunny…

Hikari: Argh! Goodbye everyone!


	56. Alvin And The Chipmunks Squeal

Kyandi: Hehe! I got my sibling to help me type!

Hikari: So you get a few chapters today!

Kyandi: Yep, so we're going to keep going!

Kyandi's Sibling: Hey! I'm not going to spend all day typing for you!

Kyandi & Hikari: Oh yes you will!

Hikari: Anyway lets continue on without delay.

Kyandi: Yes lets! Please review and enjoy!

Kyandi's Sibling: My sister does not own Prince of Tennis, New Prince of Tennis, or Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Chapter 56 Alvin in the Chipmunks Squeal

By the end of the day, every one of Hikari's teammates had stopped by to see her. Their expressions when they saw her had ranged from jaw dropping surprise with Momo, to blushing and staring at the floor with Kaido, to a cheer of "You're so cute!" and a hug with Eiji, to even another "You're cute" and a snap of a camera from Fuji.

Even Taka, Oishi, and Inui had either blushed, told her she was cute, or just plain out stared at her. Eiji, who had come with Oishi, who happened to be on break at the same time, made Oishi and Hikari take a picture with him.

Hikari hadn't minded really. She took plenty of pictures of them so it was perfectly fine with her for them to take pictures of her. Though she had to question Fuji's intentions when he took a picture of her.

By the time the first day of the festival was over Hikari was ready to go home and pass out in bed. "Finally over for today!" Hikari said cheerfully as she left the school with her teammates. "Nya! I though you were cute, Hika-chan! And you seemed to have a lot of fans." Eiji told her.

Hikari ran a hand through her hair, glad to finally have it back in her normal rat tail fashion. "Really? I didn't notice." she replied honestly. She had been more concerned with her customers. To busy trying to keep up with all of the people coming in to have noticed that half of them came in **because** of her.

Tezuka looked at her as she talked with Eiji and Oishi, Momo butting in every now and then. She honestly hadn't noticed that she had been the center of attention? Tezuka adjusted his glasses. Of course she wouldn't.

Hikari was practically blind to things like that. She never noticed just how much attention she could draw when she turned on that charm of hers. She attracted others like moth to a flame. Tezuka was drawn out of his thoughts when Fuji tapped his shoulder.

Tezuka looked down at the tensai who simply held out an envelope for him to take. Tezuka took it from him eyeing the shorter boys closely. Fuji just smile. "Open it when your alone." he told him before he took off ahead. "I'm heading off now. Hika-chan, you want to walk with me since your still staying at your grandfather's?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka looked up as Hikari smiled at her sempai. "Sure." Hikari turned to the others and gave them a wave. "I'll see you all tomorrow, sempai-tachi!" she told them before following after Fuji, Momo, who lived in the same direction, trailing after them.

Tezuka said his good nights to the others before he headed off towards his own house. When he arrived at his home he headed right up to his room after greeting his mother, as usual. Once he sat down at his desk he looked at the envelope.

He wondered if he really should open it. Anything from Fuji couldn't be at all good. Then again Fuji did have his good days when he wasn't completely sadistic.

Tezuka considered it for a long moment before he reached out and picked it up. He paused for a moment longer before he opened it. Inside was a picture. Tezuka, curiously pulled it out. On the back Fuji had written something. Tezuka held it closer to read.

**_Dear Tezuka,_**

**_This wasn't easy to take without being notice, so take good care of it._**

**_Fuji_**

Tezuka blinked in confusion, but that cleared the moment he turned the picture over. For a moment Tezuka stared at the picture before it finally sank in what it was a picture of. It was a brilliant, well taken picture of Hikari.

Fuji must have taken it while she was working in her class's café for she was wearing her costume and was carrying her tray under one arm. It was clear in the picture that she had, had her back to him only seconds before hand and it looked like she had turned half way around to talk to someone.

She was clearly oblivious to the fact that Fuji had taken the picture of her. It was a good picture of her too. She had a bright smile on her face and, in mid turn like that, her hair twirled around her like a mini white tornado.

Tezuka studied the picture closely. It was probably the only picture of her he was ever going to get unless he took it himself. Something he didn't want to try to do. He could just picture the teasing Hikari would put him through if she ever caught him trying to take a picture of her.

She already did her best job to make him squirm on a daily bases. There was no need to add to the things she could use against him. She did well enough on her own. Tezuka pulled open a drawer of his desk sticking the picture inside under a couple of spare notebooks when he heard a knock on his door. He had just slid the drawer shut when his mother opened the door.

"Kunimitsu, its time for dinner." she told him with a smile. Tezuka gave her a nod and waited until she had shut the door once more before he glanced at the drawer in which he had hid the photo. Fuji was up to something if he had given him that picture.

The question was….what? It certainly couldn't be out of the goodness of his heart. Or could it? Tezuka decided he'd deal with it if the time came. For now he was going to enjoy his dinner with his family.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari ignored the stares as she walked through the booths. You'd think after spending the day before staring at her in the costume everyone would stop staring but no. Not that she cared. She was out to visit all of her sempais' booths before she had to return for her next shift.

The first one was Momo's Haunted House. When she arrived she found some of her friends from the older classes there with their boyfriends. "Oh! Hello Nakumi-sempai, Kyounami-sempai, Ryunaka-sempai." she greeted the three third year girls.

"Hikari-chan!" the three cheered as they turned to her. "Oh my gosh! Hikari-chan you're so cute!" Nakumi, a blond hair, brown eyed, hyper third year said as she hugged Hikari.

"That costume on you is just adorable!" Kyounami, a dark haired, blue eyed sweet girl said in agreement. Ryunaka, a shy red-brown haired, brown eyed girl, nodded her agreement.

"So I've been told." Hikari replied. "Are you here to check out the Haunted House too, Higarashi-chan?" Ryunaka's boyfriend, Senji, asked. Hikari nodded. "One of my teammates is working it and I promised to stop by once on my breaks." she told him.

"Go through with us!" Nakumi suggested. "Now, now, Karim, lets not crowd her." Nakumi's boyfriend, Tuzuki said laying a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "No its alright." Hikari replied. "I don't mind." she added with a smile.

"Then lets go." Kyounami's boyfriend, Imaku, said. Hikari followed the six third years into the Haunted House. Hikari looked around as she walked between Nakumi and Ryunaka. The maze of the Haunted House was dark, with just the dimmest of lighting.

Every time they turned a corner there was something jumping out of them or a faint scream in the background. Hikari, true to her calm collective self, didn't so much as blink while her sempai kept freaking out, all three girls latching onto her while the boys nearly jumped out of their skin.

Half way through the maze, Hikari, pushed from behind by her sempai, got shoved around a corner and fell down the slope built into the floor. And thus she was separated from her sempai and found herself in a long, narrow hall with flickering lights.

Hikari walked down the hall peeking into the open, dark door ways of the rooms on either side. She didn't see anyone or hear anything. When she reached the end of the hall she reached out to grab the door knob of the only closed door when something jumped out of the door to her right grabbing her wrist.

Hikari reacted before she though, grabbing the wrist, turning and aiming a well aimed kick between the things legs. The thing crumpled to the ground with a grunt, she knew all too well. Hikari's hands went to cover her mouth.

"Oh no! Momoshiro-sempai?" she asked. The pile of rage shifted and Momo pulled the mask off. "**_That hurt, Hika-chan!_**" he told her with another groan, his voice a higher pitch then normal as he rolled onto his side.

He squeaked in pain, his voice so high pitched it was like Alvin and the Chipmunks on hyper drive. "I'm so sorry, Momoshiro-sempai!" she told him as she rushed to his side to see if he was alright. "I am so, so sorry!" she added. "You took me by surprise." she added. "_**That was the point!**_" Momo told her still in a squeak as he rolled onto his back. "I'm sorry!" Hikari replied.

Hikari ended up getting a teacher just in case she really had hurt Momo, which she hadn't thankfully. But then again…a kick to the nuts was a kick to the nuts. Momo wasn't going to be forgiving her anytime soon, no matter how much she apologized.

When she made it to Oishi's class's booth she felt so bad. Eiji and Fuji, who were on break both laughed when they heard what their female teammate had done to Momo while Oishi pat her on the shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. It was reflex. You didn't mean to kick him…**there**." Oishi told her. Hikari nodded. "I hope so. I didn't mean to hurt him, especially not like that!" Hikari replied. "Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Fuji asked amused.

Hikari had shown the whole team the American movie before and the reference was amusing. Hikari nodded. " I didn't know you could kick **that** hard, Hika-chan." he added only succeeding in making the girl feel even worse then she already did.

"I'm sure its just fine." Oishi told Hikari giving Fuji a scolding look. "Don't worry about it, Hika-chan!" Eiji told her giving her a hug. "Thanks Kikumaru-sempai." she told him giving him a smile. Fuji raised his camera snapping a picture of the two.

It was cute with Hikari in her maid's outfit and Eiji in his bakery chef outfit. Hikari sighed. "Well I best get going if I want to visit Inui-sempai's and Kaido-sempai's booths before my break is over." she said. She was about to say good bye to her teammates when someone called her name.

"Hika-chan!" Hikari turned as Taka ran towards her. "Kawamura-sempai?" she asked. Taka came to a stop in front of Hikari. "Hika-chan we need your help." he told her. Hikari blinked. "Help with what?" she asked.

"Something happened and half of our cast for our play had to drop out at the last minute. We need your help to get everything back in order and to find more crew members." Taka told her. "Why me?" Hikari asked.

"You've run a play before right?" Taka asked. Hikari nodded. "Please, Hika-chan!?" he asked. Hikari bit on her lip before agreeing. "Alright." she agreed. "Thanks Hika-chan!" Taka told her taking her hand and running off dragging her along with him.

-0-0-0-0-

"Alright all in order now." Hikari told Taka and his classmates. "Thank you Hika-chan!" Taka told her again for like the hundredth time. Hikari smiled. "It was no problem. Now about cast members. How many parts do you need to fill?" Hikari asked.

"We need four ladies, three lords, the prince, and the princess." one of the others told her. "Nine parts?" Hikari asked. All of the third years nodded. Hikari sucked in her bottom lip and bit on it as she thought.

She needed five girls and four boys. Who could she find to quickly replace those parts and who could do it quickly within the two hours they had left before the play started.

Hikari crossed her arms as she thought the problem over and over in her head. Then an idea crossed her mind. A clever, evil, wonderful idea that had a smile crossing her face as she turned to face the older students.

"I have a pretty good idea where we could find those parts. If you're all willing to do some running really quick." she told them with a bright smile curving her lips. Taka looked at his classmates. He got the feeling that doom was about to set in on them really quick.

END

Kyandi: Hehe!

Hikari: This part of the story really has her laughing a lot.

Kyandi: Yes ma'am it does!

Hikari: Well then lets move on. You still have other things to do.

Kyandi: Right! Everyone enjoy and review and we'll be back shortly!

Hikari: Bye!


	57. Pretty Princess And Her Ladies

Kyandi: We're back!

Hikari: Don't say it like that.

Kyandi: Why?

Hikari: You sound like some creepy psycho killer.

Kyandi: Have you been watching horror slasher films again?

Hikari:…maybe.

Kyandi: You're going to get nightmares again.

Hikari: Oh hush and get on with it.

Kyandi: Fine, fine. We hope you all enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 57 Pretty Princess And Her Ladies

Hikari smiled at the boys gathered before her, her smile more like a demonic, almost sadistic grin. "Hika-chan, what's going on?" Eiji asked a little more then just a bit creeped out by the grin on her face.

"Well as you know, Kawamura-sempai asked me to help him and his classmates with their play since some of the cast had to drop out at the last minute. They still need more actors…thus I'm recruiting you." Hikari told them brightly.

A little too cheerfully for any of them to feel completely at ease at the current moment. All of her teammates stared at her with wide eyes shocked at what had just come out of her mouth.

"Your kidding!" Momo said his voice finally back to its normal tone and not the high pitch squeak it had been only an hour and a half before. He had just recently got back to working with his class after recovering from Hikari's not so surprisingly strong kick.

"Not at all, Momoshiro-sempai. I already talked to the teachers and their going to explain to the others about excusing all of you so that you can help." Hikari told them brightly as she accepted a clipboard from one of the older students that milled around them. All eight of the boys looked at each other, some a little uneasy about it.

"Sounds like fun to me. I'll do it." Fuji said with a smile. Hikari smiled back at him. "I'm so glad you said that Fuji-sempai because I need you to play Lady Zuka." Hikari told him a grin on her face as she waiting for his reply to the comment.

Fuji cracked open his eyes to look at Hikari as Momo and Eiji fought back laughs. Fuji! As a girl! It was almost as if Hikari had done it on purpose, which knowing her, she probably did. At least…Tezuka wouldn't put it past her. Sometimes she could have a sadistic streak to match Fuji's. It looked like today just might turn out to be one of those days when that streak went beyond even Fuji's.

"Excuse me?" Fuji asked, his tone calm though it was clear that he must be angered at the idea of playing a girl. "You're the only one that will fit in the crimson Lady Zuka dressed. I would have chosen someone else but no one else will fit in it." she told him.

Fuji stared at her for a long moment before smiling. He would probably get her back for it later on, but she had a good reason. Not that that would stop him from getting her back when he had the time. Fuji could be very unpredictable when it came to getting revenge.

"Kikumaru-sempai!" Eiji looked up at Hikari as she looked at the list on a clipboard she held in her hand. "You'll be playing Lady Roxanne." Eiji stared bug eyed at her. "What!? Why!?" he asked, looking like a child about to throw a fit.

"Lady Roxanne has red hair." Hikari replied causally as if she wasn't asking her male sempai to dress like girls. "We don't have any red wigs so I needed a natural red head." she added as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oishi-fukubuchou," Oishi looked up from comforting Eiji. "You'll be working with Kikumaru-sempai in this as Lady Roxanne's husband Lord Marco." she told him.

Both Oishi's and Eiji's faces turned bright red but neither could protest before Hikari turned to the next person on her list…Momo, who was busy laughing at his sempai and the parts they had been stuck with. "Momoshiro-sempai." she called.

Momo instantly stopped laughing. "You'll be playing Lady Soo-Mi's husband, Lord Ling." she told him. Momo heaved a sigh of relief. "Alright." he agreed. At least he wasn't being asked to play a girl's part. Now that was just plain embarrassing. There would have been no way he would wear a dress.

"Kaido-sempai will be playing Lady Soo-Mi." Hikari added. Momo and Kaido turned on each other faster then a rattlesnake when attacking it's prey. Hikari was impressed with their speed. "Hell no!" the two yelled.

A reaction Hikari had saw coming from a mile away. "Lady Soo-Mi and Lord Ling fight a lot in the play. You two are perfect for the spot seeing how you fight on a daily bases anyhow." she told them. Both turned away from each other, furious beyond words for once in their lives. "Inui-sempai, Kawamura-sempai." The two looked up when she called their names next.

"Inui-sempai will play Lord Roland, and Kawamura-sempai will play Lord Atsumo. They fight over who will win Lady Zuka's hand in marriage. Fuji-sempai you're suppose to make it hard for the both of them." she told them as she see looked between the three boys.

Inui and Taka both turned to look at Fuji who smiled up at them. "No problem." Fuji replied. Finally Hikari turned to Tezuka who eyed her closely wondering what kind of part she could have possibly saved up her sleeve for him.

Whatever it could possibly be it couldn't possibly be good. At least not for him anyway. "Tezuka-buchou you'll be playing Prince Alexander who is trying to win over the princess, Princess Luna." Hikari told him.

"You're making Tezuka-buchou the prince?" Momo asked shocked. He looked like he was close to laughing again, but a stern look from Tezuka kept the younger male from doing so.

"It fits. The prince has the same personality as Tezuka-buchou. In the play he has to over come his quiet, anti-social personality, to win the princess and tell her how he feels." Hikari replied as she wrote something on the clipboard as she turned away from them.

"Maybe it'll get him out of his shell, the hermit." she added under her breath. Tezuka shot her back a glare. "That still leaves the princess, Higarashi-chan." one of Taka's classmates pointed out.

"I know. I'm trying to think of who we can get to fill the spot." Hikari said as she thought. All of Taka's classmates turned to stare at her as she thought. Finally Hikari noticed that they were staring at her and looked up.

"What?" she asked as all of them raised an eyebrow. Slowly Hikari caught on. "Oh no! ot a chance! There is no way I'm going out there on that stage dressed as a princess. No way and no how." she told them firmly. There was no way she was going to change her mind…ever.

-0-0-0-0-

"I feel and look stupid." was the firm statement that left Hikari's mouth as one of the girls from Taka's class did her hair. Tezuka glanced over at her from where he was adjusting the sleeves of his Victorian styled shirt before he buckled the belt at his waist.

Hikari looked absolutely livid. Or was it miserable? She looked a little bit of both. Either way she wasn't happy and she was far from trying to hide her displeasure from those around her which only showed just how unhappy about it was she. Usually she would at least attempt to hide her displeasure form others, but not today.

The girls from Taka's class had forced the younger girl out of her costume and into the dress she was now dressed in. Personally Tezuka liked the dress on her. It was an off the shoulder white affair with a firm corset that was laced up with silver laces.

From there the skirt fell in ruffled layers to pool in a silky pool of white at her feet. It was a simple dress but in its simplicity was beauty. The only thing Tezuka didn't like about it was that the corset empathized heavily on Hikari's already modest chest. No boy needed any more reason then they usually had to stare at that, but the dress made not looking at her chest a hard feat to master.

Though Tezuka's eyes were drawn not to her chest but her collar bones and the slender length of her neck. The expanse of dusty ivory skin just looked too barren without a necklace to grace her neck. Though Tezuka didn't mind looking at it at all.

Hikari had beautiful skin and a lovely neck. The warm tone of her skin made it look lovely with or without jewelry. Catching himself thinking that, Tezuka shook his head as he turned back to the mirror to make sure the buttons on his shirt were done right.

He had to focus. As it was they were all going into the play only knowing enough lines to get them to set change when they would quickly memorize the lines for the next set.

"Hikari-chan, please stay still for just a moment!" Tezuka turned again to find Hikari leaning away from the girl who was trying to put a necklace on her, without much success. "Must I really? I look odd enough without it." Hikari protested as she eyed the jeweled necklace in the girl's hands.

Tezuka shook his head before turning to the two girl's. He had best put a stop to this before Hikari cause any trouble that could lead to damage. Gods knew she could if she wanted too. Especially if provoked, even if it was something as small as a necklace.

"Allow me, Renosumi." Tezuka told the older girl nodding out his hand for the necklace. The girl eyed him before handing over the necklace. "See if you can get her to put it on." she said before walking off. Tezuka turned to Hikari who was eyeing the necklace that now rested in his hand.

"It is just a necklace Higarashi. It won't bite you." he told her. Hikari heaved a sigh. "I look stupid enough as it is Tezuka-buchou." she told him. "No you do not." Tezuka told her as he walked around and put the necklace on her himself. Thankfully her hair was piled on top of her hand, pinned loosely to give it a naturally messy look, while still appearing neat.

"How are you so calm at the moment. You know the lines less then I do. If anything you have more of a reason then I do to be nervous." she remarked as he secured the necklace be stepping away. "Your memory is better then mine, Higarashi. You will be fine." he insisted.

"And who said I don't get nervous too?" he asked. "Mr. Perfect Captain, nervous? I just don't see it. I guess because you have always appeared so calm." she remarked. Tezuka looked at her in the mirror. "Tezuka-kun, your needed. We start in five." came a call.

"Just remember to breath, Higarashi." Tezuka told her, trying to reassure her, before taking off. Yeah…breath. _Easy for him to say…he doesn't have to wear the corset,_ she thought sourly as she looked at her reflection.

-0-0-0-0-

So the start of the play came without too much more complaint from Hikari. Some of the third year girls were surprised at just how well Tezuka could handle the girl when she was so stubborn. Tezuka wanted to laugh.

**No** one could **handle** Hikari. He just knew how to distract her and make her think of something else. It wasn't too hard, once people got to know her. But besides that one little argument about the necklace everything else went smoothly and the play started right on time. For the most part everyone did their parts perfectly.

Kaido and Momo preformed their arguing roles perfectly, managing to keep their language clean for once under the threat of both Tezuka and Hikari. A mix that didn't bode well for the two if they angered Tezuka and Hikari. Well…they kept it cleaner.

Fuji did his part well, playing down each of the fake advances from both Inui and Taka with the ease of a practiced girl. A scary thought indeed. The crowd watching practically loved Eiji and Oishi, whose natural closeness with each other worked well in their parts. Tezuka just had to stand there and look good until Hikari made her entrance. Then he would have his first speaking role.

"Ah, Prince Alexander, the princess has arrived!" Oishi said speaking the line that was the introduction for Hikari's entrance. "And she looks as beautiful as ever." Oishi added. Tezuka turned to the right side of the stage where Hikari was entering.

Gasp rang out from the crowd as Hikari entered the stage, one hand wrapped up in the skirts of her dress to keep from tripping over it and another holding a fan to cover the lower half of her face.

Someone had put glitter on her making her skin shine in the spot light of the stage lights. Hikari paused giving a small elegant dip of a curtsy to Fuji and Eiji, who curtsied back. "Lady Zuka, Lady Rozanne. It is always a pleasure to see the two of you." Hikari purred in a sweet voice.

"Nya~! Princess Luna! You look as pretty as always!" Eiji cheered. Tezuka had a sneaky feeling he had put more energy behind that then he was suppose to. Fuji leaned towards Hikari popping open a fan as red as his dress to cover his lower face.

"Don't look now, Princess, but the Prince seems to have his eyes on you." Fuji whispered in super sweet voice as his eyes darted to Tezuka. Hikari didn't look up. "Oh? I hadn't noticed." Hikari replied waving her fan to give her a little air.

Fuji chuckled. "My, my Princess, do you ever notice the other gender?" he asked. "Lady Zuka! What a scandalous thing to say. I am but still a girl. I will know when the one for me is near. I will see it in the way he smiles at me, in the look in his eyes when he looks at me. Until then I am content enough." Hikari said speaking her lines perfectly and with the perfect dreamy smile on her face.

Fuji gave a giggle that was too much like a girls for his own good. "Well aren't you a romantic, Princess. I never thought you to be the type." Fuji said batting his eyelashes as he fanned himself with the fan in his hand. "I think it's sweet, Lady Zuka! Nya~!" Eiji sang as he gave Hikari a big smile.

"Well of course you do, Lady Roxanne. You said the same thing when you met your husband, Lord Marco. You were doe eyed….well you're still doe eyed!" Fuji declared leaving Eiji to pout as yelling in the back ground made the three turn to where Kaido and Momo were arguing.

"My, are Lady Soo-mi and Lord Ling at it again?" Hikari asked. "So it would seem. I heard that most of the argument is due To Lord Ling's mother. Apparently she wants grandchildren and they had yet to have any." Fuji said with a laugh.

"Lady Zuka you shouldn't gossip. Its very unbecoming of a lady." Hikari told Fuji her tone lightly scolding. That was Tezuka's cue to step in. Eiji looked Tezuka's way.

"Oh! Princess, the prince is coming this way!" Eiji said excitedly. Hikari turned to look at Tezuka as he came to a stop in front of her. "Princess Luna, it is a pleasure to see you well." he told her taking her hand and bowing over it to kiss her knuckles.

He felt silly doing it and one look at Hikari's face, well the part of it he could see over the fan, said she felt silly too. "And you as well, Prince Alexander." Hikari replied with a curtsy. "May I ask the princess for a dance?" Tezuka asked.

Hikari made a show of thinking about it her eyes shifting to Fuji and Eiji. "Oh don't mind us Princess! Come Lady Roxanne. Let us leave these two to a nice dance." Fuji said taking hold of Eiji's arm and leading him away as music started over head.

"Well, I can not politely decline an invite as nice as that one." Hikari said as she snapped the fan close to slip it back into its hiding place among the folds of her skirt. "I would honored, dear Prince." she told him holding her hand out for him to take.

Tezuka took her hand pulling her closer. It was probably the most embarrassing moment of the last week, dancing on a stage in front of a lot people, with his teammate, who was probably more embarrassed then him. To make matters worse, Tezuka could swear a flash of a camera came from off stage where Fuji stood a grin on his face.

END

Kyandi: Fuji with a camera.

Hikari: That's worse then me with mine!

Kyandi: Only because you have no idea what he's going to do with them.

Hikari: True.

Kyandi: Anyway everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back as soon as possible!

Kyandi: Bye!


	58. Taste Like Green Tea

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Sorry there was only one review today.

Kyandi: I didn't have my dear sibling to help me today.

Hikari: So again sorry.

Kyandi: But here's the new chapter.

Hikari: So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 58 Taste Like Green Tea

Hikari bounced her leg as she started reading through her next set of lines. The play was so long that they had to go on break and let the crowd get something to drink or use the restroom while they changed sets. Hikari was taking full advantage of the time to run through the next set of lines.

So far everything was going wonderfully. Everyone was playing their parts with only minor mistakes, like when Momo, in a dancing scene, had stepped on Kaido's foot and the two had started arguing. Seeing how they had been portraying an arguing couple the whole play, the audience had laughed thinking it was part of the play.

Everyone else had just gone with it Eiji and Oishi stepping in to play the peace keeper couple. Hikari, thankfully, had been able to keep her expression in check.

Everything else had been pretty much on track. "Hikari-chan, we're on in ten minutes." someone called to her. "Alright!" Hikari called back as she flipped to the next page. They were close to the end of the play and were about to go out to perform the last set.

After that she could back to her class and try to act like it never happened. "Look into each other's eyes. Tezuka-buchou says, "For you, anything my love." and then…" Hikari trailed off as she read the next sentence and bolted up in her seat.

"No way!" Tezuka and Oishi, who were near by going over their own lines, looked up at Hikari as she let out a yell. Hikari usually never yelled.

"Hikari-chan? What is it?" one of the stage crew girls asked. Hikari looked up at her. "Where's Nemumi-sempai?" Hikari asked. The girl stared at her before turning. "Mumi-chan, Hikari-chan needs you!" she called.

Nemumi was the third year in charge of the play. Nemumi appeared carrying a few props. "What is it Hikari-chan?" she asked the younger girl who instantly jumped out of her chair. "Nemumi-sempai, you didn't tell me I had to **kiss** him!" Hikari declared.

Tezuka froze as everyone fell quiet. He quickly turned back to his script and flipped to the last of his lines. He read over them and sure enough, there in the black ink it said that the Prince and the Princess had to kiss.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan, I though you knew." Nemumi told her. "Its not that big of a problem." Nemumi asked when Hikari snapped a hand to her face. "Its just a little kiss." Nemumi told her. Hikari looked up at her.

"My **first** kiss." Hikari retorted. Nemumi's eyes flew open wide as she caught on to Hikari's distress. "We haven't had time to practice a fake kiss and we're on in three minutes!" Hikari added as she sucked in her bottom lip and yanked on one strand of hair.

Both were signs that she was nervous and embarrassed. Nemumi looked at Tezuka who was watching silently. "Um…I'm sorry Hikari-chan. I though you had already had your first kiss. You just…act so mature!" Nemumi told her. "Please do it! We can't find another princess this soon." Nemumi added.

Hikari stared at her as if she had just asked her to murder someone. "I can't!" Hikari told her. "No, I can't and I refuse." she added before turning to leave. "Hikari-chan!" Nemumi followed her. "Is it really that its your first or is it that its Tezuka-kun you have to kiss?" Nemumi asked.

Hikari turned to the older girl her cheeks a flaming pink color. "He's my captain, Nemumi-sempai!" Hikari whispered but Tezuka heard it non the less. Nemumi pulled Hikari close. Tezuka had to strain to hear the two talking.

"Don't worry too much Hikari-chan. I'm sure Tezuka-kun will be considerate of you. Besides he's good looking. A chance to kiss him only comes around once in a million." Nemumi told Hikari. Tezuka frowned.

"I don't want to force him into something like this! Its inconsiderate to even ask!" Hikari retorted before taking off. Tezuka wasn't surprised Hikari had said something like that but it was easy for him to tell…she didn't want to kiss him because she was nervous.

It was cute really, but both he and Hikari had made a promise to help. Tezuka followed after Hikari, catching her before she got too far. "Higarashi." Hikari refused to look at him. "Higarashi." he said again a little more sternly, but she only pulled on the grip he had on her arm.

Tezuka inwardly heaved a sigh. She was so stubborn. "**Higarashi**." At the sound of the clear threat in his voice she turned to look up at him, her cheeks a bright red.

"You made a promise." he told her. He himself wasn't too happy about the situation but he had made a promise and if keeping said promise meant kissing Hikari, well…then that was what he had to do not that he had much of a problem with being Hikari's first kiss.

Though he would admit that last part to himself. Hikari stared at him before turning her face away from him. Tezuka thought for a moment that she would go against her family motto and basically say screw the promise. Then again that wasn't Hikari. She was firm on keeping her promises no matter what. A trait that Tezuka realized he could use against her in the future if needed.

Hikari sighed. He was right. Dang it, he was right! She had made a promise and her father and mother had raised her to keep every promise she made. Tezuka knew that too. Hikari could swear he was trying to use that against her.

Either way she knew he was right and she had to keep her promise. "You don't understand. You've probably already had your first kiss." she told him. "Yes." he replied in his usual stoic tone. Hikari sulked. That was some way to make her feel better about the whole thing.

"I'm not too pleased learning at the last moment either, Higarashi." he said. "But we both made a promise to help. Just close your eyes. I'll handle the rest." he told her. Hikari stared at him.

"That's not exactly the most reassuring comment I've ever heard." she informed him. "Hikari-cahn! Tezuka-kun! We're about to go back on." came Nemumi's voice. Tezuka sighed. "Lets just go." he told her.

Hikari grumbled to herself as he dragged her along behind him. "Fine." she told him. Tezuka inwardly heaved a sigh. "But no tongue." she added making him flinch. Leave it to Hikari to add in something to completely take him off guard and to make him want to assign the girl laps from the until the end of the school year.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari jittered around unable to stay still. Fuji glanced at her. "Hika-chan are you alright?" Fuji asked. Hikari jittered a little more before she finally looked at him. "Have you read the end of the play?" she asked him.

Fuji shook his head. "I only read to theend of my lines." he told her. " Why what is it?" he asked eyeing her closely. Hikari hung her head. "At the end….I'm suppose to kiss Tezuka-buchou. We haven't had time to practice a fake one, so we have to use a real one." Hikari told him.

Fuji's eyes flashed as he looked at her but Hikari was finding the hem of her dress more interesting and she didn't see the look. "What did Tezuka say?" he asked. Hikari sighed.

"He said he wasn't too pleased either but that we both made a promise. He's right…of course." she told him. Fuji's eyes turned to Tezuka who was on stage performing his part with another third year boy who was playing the prince's father.

Tezuka knew that Hikari would turn away from a promise because of her family's motto. It was like the captain had used that against her to get her to agree and Fuji wasn't happy about it. Tezuka was going to get to take her first kiss. Fuji thought quickly. It didn't take long before a plan formed in his head. Yes that would work perfectly. "Don't worry Hika-chan. One little kiss and it'll be over." Fuji assured her.

"I'm sure he won't make it too lingering." he added. Hikari sighed. "I hope your right." she said looking up at Fuji and smiled. "Thanks Fuji-sempai. I can always rely on you to assure me." she told him brightly. Fuji gave her a smile.

"Always happy to be of help." he told her laying a hand on her head and making Hikari give him a playful pout. "Fuji-sempai, I'm not a child!" she told him playfully swatting his hand. Fuji chuckled. "No, no you're not." Fuji agreed.

"Best get going. Your next part is coming up." Fuji told her giving her a light nudge. Hikari nodded and took off out onto the stage. Now then….where was his camera?

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari gripped her fan harder as she spoke her lines. She had never once before had stage fright but suddenly she was very scared to be on that stage with Tezuka. Tezuka on the other had looked as calm as ever.

Hikari, at that moment really wanted to slap him. The only upside to all of this was that they had the full attention of the people watching. Past that Hikari wasn't too awfully happy. If she could have it her way she would have already been back in the class's café working her tables instead of standing on that stage.

But that was only because she was nervous about kissing Tezuka. _Can't he be at least a little embarrassed!? _she thought sourly as she looked up at Tezuka before her.

Tezuka took her hand as he spoke his next line. "My dear princess you are a light among darkness. A true testament to your name dear Luna." he said. "You shine bright then the sun with more beauty then the moon. Without that light of your's I fear I would be lost among the darkness." he added cover her hand with his.

"Such pretty words, dear prince, but I fear words are just that." Hikari replied following her lines perfectly. Tezuka raised her hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to it.

"Dear Princess for you, for my love for you I would leave my kingdom and my people far behind. I would renounce my claim to the throne and forsake the people I was born to protect. All for you my lovely shining, Luna." he told her.

Hikari snapped her fan close and looked up at Tezuka with the fake dreamy, teary eyed look that the princess was suppose to have. A look he would have never seen on her face other wise.

"You would really forsake the kingdom of your birth? All for me?" she asked him. Tezuka gently pulled her to him wrapping one arm around her waist as the other came to her cheek. Tezuka looked into her eyes as the script said.

"For you, anything my love." he declared leaning closer to her. Tezuka looked Hikari in the eyes. It was clear she was nervous. He could feel her stiffening up. It was in her eyes as well. Her eyes. Tezuka stared into her eyes for a moment longer.

He had never really noticed how Hikari's eyes didn't have a clear line between the pupil and iris. It was like her eyes faded from the black of the pupil to the bright silver of the iris with every shade of grey between.

It leant her eyes a look that made him feel like he was drowning in them. The longer he looked the more he felt like he couldn't look away. Tezuka had to admit…he liked her eyes. A soft clearing of a throat from back stage reminded him that he still had one more…"line" to perform.

Tezuka leaned in closer until his lips met hers. Hikari's fingers gripped at the front of his shirt relaxing slightly as his fingers curved around the back of her neck to hold her in place. Awws rose from the crowd. Tezuka heard a click, like that of a shutter on a camera and he knew instantly that Fuji had taken another picture. Just great.

Tezuka held the kiss until the curtain closed, applause sounding from the crowd, and then he pulled back from Hikari stepping away from her and letting go of her. Big mistake. The moment he let go of her, Hikari's legs gave and she sank to the floor crumpling into a pile where she stood.

"Higarashi are you alright?" he asked knelling next to her. She had her face buried in her lap in the material of her dress. "Ask me again in an hour." she muttered back her ears turning a light pink. Tezuka would have laughed if it wasn't for her next comment. "You taste like green tea."

END

Kyandi: Hehe!

Hikari: Green tea…he drinks too much of that.

Kyandi: Exactly.

Hikari: Huh…

Kyandi: You're still in a daze aren't you?

Hikari: Just a little.

Kyandi: O~kay…Well everyone please enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye!


	59. Compromising

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back now!

Kyandi: Hehe! I hope all of you Tezuka fans like our last chapter.

Hikari: I think they liked the last comment more then anything.

Kyandi: Isn't my sense of humor just lovely!?

Hikari: Yeah….sure

Kyandi: Anyway I hope you all enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 59 Compromising

"Green tea?" Tezuka wanted to slap himself in the face as he listened to the girls from his class continuing to bug Hikari about the kiss. He really did. But proper young men who had been raised like he had didn't slap themselves in the face for no apparent reason.

Even if they did have a really good reason for doing it in the first place. Tezuka turned to look at the group of girls. Hikari sat in the middle of the crowd of girls who had come to take pictures with her while she was still in the princess dress.

A lot of them had claimed that she was just too cute not to come and take pictures of her. They weren't the only ones either but Tezuka really didn't want to think about all of the boys that had come to take a picture with Hikari.

"Green tea." Hikari confirmed with a nod not noticing that Tezuka was watching. "Apparently he drinks too much of it." Hikari added idly. All of the girls turned to look at Tezuka who insistently wished he could sink into the wall.

It was bad enough that Hikari had to go and completely embarrass him by flat out admitting that his lips tasted like green tea. And to top it off, she had to say it while crumbled on the floor like that.

What was worse that while Hikari said he lasted like green tea, she herself tasted like watermelon and mint. Probably from the gum she sometimes chewed.

"But I like green tea. It has such a nice crisp taste." Hikari said suddenly drawing all of the girls' attention back to her. "You're so strange, Hikari-chan!" one girl told her playfully. "Perhaps so." Hikari agreed.

"But aren't we all a little strange in our own ways?" Hikari asked giving them all an adorable little smile that made the girls squeal and hug her. "You're so cute, Hikari-chan!" they cheered with loud squeals.

Tezuka shook his head as he watched the group of girls as they squeal and fussed over Hikari in loud voices. Voice loud enough for everyone in the whole school and its grounds to hear them. Or…so Tezuka thought.

He could swear that Hikari could do just fine in the relationship world no matter if she was straight or not. Whether it was boys or girls she liked. Thank heavens she was straight. He didn't think he could handle it if there were girls hanging around the court for her.

It was bad enough that there were for the male members of the teams, but he couldn't handle it if they were there for **Hikari**. Just the though was enough to put wrinkles in his forehead as he frowned. He wasn't entirely sure why it bothered him, not that he really cared to know.

Girls liking girls, wasn't something he made a habit out of concerning himself with. And he wasn't going to start now. Especially not when the thoughts in question concerned his teammate.

"Tezuka-kun!" Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts as some of the girls turned to him. More like turned **on** him. The looks on their faces made him feel like they were about to attack him or something. Idly he checked for the nearest exit…just in case.

"You should be considerate of Hikari-chan!" one girl told him. "Yeah! She gave up something important." another added. "So be a good sempai and do something nice for her." a third told him shaking a finger at him like he was a naughty child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

The look on their girls' faces told him that if he were to go against what they said then he would never, **never** hear the end of it. No as long as he lived. Like Hikari had told him and their other teammates once before, "Females love retaliation. You're best bet…don't give them anything to retaliate about".

Tezuka grimaced as her voice sounded in his head, saying the same saying again. Hikari tried to tell the girls that it was fine and that he didn't have to do anything but Tezuka knew it was for her well being, as well as his that he just get her out of there then.

Before the older girls could fill her head with nonsense anymore then they already had. "Higarashi, don't you need to report back to your class soon?" Tezuka asked the younger girl.

Hikari's eyes widened as she looked at him. Leave it to Hikari to only remember when someone told her. "Right! I do." she said getting to her feet and flying back stage to the changing rooms hiking her skirts up to run.

Tezuka knew, if nothing else worked, that that one little comment would get her up and going. Thanks the gods he knew Hikari as well as he did.

He didn't have any other ideas up his sleeve that he could use to get her up and going. All of the girls turned on him then eyes sharp like that of a predator with its eyes on it's prey.

Tezuka didn't like those looks directed at him. Not one single bit. It made him feel like he was going to be eaten alive any moment now. A feeling that didn't sit well with him.

"I have to change as well. If you'll excuse." he said feeding them the only excuse he had at the moment before he followed Hikari's path to the changing rooms as quick as he humanly could without it looking like he was running for his life. Which he basically was. He did not want to be left alone with those girls any longer then he had to be.

-0-0-0-0-

"Higarashi?" Tezuka called through the door giving it a light nod. "Just a moment Tezuka-buchou." came Hikari's voice through the door. Tezuka stared at the door. Exactly how long did it take someone to change.

Tezuka had already changed and had been waiting twenty minutes for Hikari to finish, since he had left his bag in the same changing room she was in. Then again he couldn't really blame her. The laces on her dress looked like they were hell to try to untie.

But that still didn't take almost an hour to change. Just what was she doing in there that was taking so long. He really had to get back to his class but he needed his bag before he could go back.

Then there was a crash from the other side of the door. Tezuka turned to the door. "Higarashi?" he called out. There was no answer from the other side of the door. "Higarashi?" he tried again. Still no answer. Tezuka was really starting to get worried.

"**Higarashi!?**" he called in a more stern voice. Usually she would answer that voice. But still there was no answer from the other side. As far as he could hear, there was no noise at all. Tezuka couldn't stand there any longer.

Tezuka threw open the door. "Higara-" Tezuka cut off and a rare blush began to creep up his cheeks. He suddenly felt like his throat had gone as dry as his mouth at the sight before him. Now **that** wasn't what he was expecting. Not at all.

Sitting in the middle of the floor, everything that had been sitting in the dressing room table scattered around her, was Hikari. It looked like she must have tripped over her dress and had crashed into the table, knocking everything into the floor with her.

The girl could be so accident prone sometimes. Tezuka actually expected the girl to walk into a wall one of these days. But that wasn't the case at the moment. _Gods I can see her underwear!_ Tezuka thought though he was unable to draw his eyes away from the scars that rippled over her lower back. Not to mention that the girl was **naked**.

Hikari was sitting in the floor naked save for panties and the dress which she was using to cover her front. She had bright pink blush spread across her face that actually made her look like she had a fever. "Could you look away now!?" she squeaked her voice pitched high in embarrassment.

Tezuka turned to look away and came face to face with Fuji at the door. "My, my this is a very compromising situation Tezuka." Fuji said with a smile on his face. Tezuka didn't like the smile.

Every time he got that smile from Fuji it always ended bad for him. To top it off Tezuka didn't like the fact that Fuji had his camera around his neck.

"Will both of you get the heck out of here!" Hikari squeaked. Tezuka didn't have time to say anything before Hikari actually shoved him out of the door and into Fuji before slamming the door closed behind him.

It wasn't his fault that he had been worried and she hadn't answered her when he called through the door. What was he suppose to think? She could have hit his head and been unconscious for all he knew. "Well that was eventful!" Fuji said cheerfully.

Tezuka looked down at the other boy. He really didn't like how cheerful Fuji was at the moment. And that smile of his always spoke ill. It didn't bode well with Tezuka. Not at all.

-0-0-0-0-

Fuji leaned back in his chair looking at the two pictures he held in his hand. One was the picture he had taken of Tezuka's and Hikari's kiss from the play. The second one was a picture of Tezuka standing in the dressing room in front of a half naked Hikari. The second picture actually made it look like Hikari was be sexually harassed.

Both were very compromising pictures for Tezuka. Fuji grinned and chuckled. Hikari always did take good pictures even when she was embarrassed and red in the face. In fact she was even cuter then.

What was even more priceless though had been the look on Tezuka's face when he had turned to find Fuji there. Fuji had never seen a blush on Tezuka's face before and doubted he would ever again. Fuji just wished he had thought about getting a picture while he could.

He knew just what to do with the pictures too. He sat forward slipping copies of both pictures into four envelopes before sealing them. With these he was going to cause some major trouble. Of course none of it would be for him.

No if everything went as he planned then he would actually come out of it ahead. He couldn't say as much for the others involved in the plan. Fuji grinned to himself as he got to his feet.

"Hey Sis, can I get you to read my fortune?" he called leaving the four envelopes on his desk four names written neatly on the fronts of them…_**Yukimura Seiichi…Atobe Keigo…Niou Masaharu…..Tezuka Kunimitsu.**_

END

Kyandi: Really makes you wonder what he's got planned.

Hikari: With Fuji you never can tell.

Kyandi: So true.

Hikari: So I guess you'll all have to stay tuned and read the next chapter.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye!


	60. Deader Then Dead

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I finally reached 100 reviews!

Hikari: She's celebrating.

Kyandi: I have the right too! Anyway here's the new chapter!

Hikari: Sorry it took so long.

Kyandi: I'm back to typing this all myself.

Hikari: Not easy with a broken wrist.

Kyandi: So please forgive me for the slow replies!

Hikari: But here is the new chapter!

Kyandi: Right so read and enjoy!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 60 Deader Then Dead

Tezuka sighed as he walked into the hall. After the…incident with Hikari and the dressing room yesterday he hadn't seen her again. He wasn't looking forward to seeing her again. Especially not after the envelope he had found in his foot locker that morning, which was now safely tucked away in his jacket pocket.

The pictures, two compromising pictures of him and Hikari, had taken Tezuka off guard. He knew who had taken them. Only one person would find it funny to take them and stick them in his foot locker…Fuji.

Tezuka didn't know what Fuji was planning but he wasn't going to play along. The moment Tezuka got home he was going to get rid of the pictures.

As it stood he hadn't seen Fuji all day either. That was another clue that is had been Fuji who had put the pictures there. Whatever game Fuji was playing it wasn't going to end well. Tezuka could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

But Tezuka knew better then to say anything to Fuji. If he did it would nudge Fuji into putting his plan into action a lot sooner. If he hadn't already put it into action. Tezuka inwardly shivered. He didn't want to think about it.

For now he needed to find Hikari and apologize, again, for yesterday. She should be in her class. But when he reached her class, he was told she was on break and had said she was going to visit Oishi's class booth.

At least he knew where to find her now, though he didn't get far once he stepped outside. "**TEZUKA**!" Tezuka knew that high and mighty voice before he ever saw who it belonged to. Tezuka heaved a sigh before turning to face an enraged Atobe Keigo.

"Atobe what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked though at the moment he really didn't think he wanted to know. If Atobe was showing up at his school in the middle of the Culture Festival then it could only mean something bad for Tezuka.

Especially since Atobe didn't seem to care that others were standing near by and were staring and Atobe was about image. "Explain yourself!" Atobe demanded coming to a stop in front of Tezuka.

Tezuka stared at him for a long moment. "Explain what?" he asked. "You know what! Don't play coy with me, Tezuka." Atobe growled. It was clear that Atobe was angry. Big time. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I knew what you were talking about, Atobe, I wouldn't have asked what." Tezuka reasoned. "**This**! Explain **this**!" Atobe told him shoving two pictures into Tezuka's face. Tezuka had to lean back and adjust his glasses to see what Atobe was so worked up about.

The moment he saw the pictures Tezuka's face turned a light shade of pink. How on earth had Atobe gotten the same pictures Tezuka had? Tezuka frowned. Fuji. Of course it was Fuji.

"What are you doing to her!? I never pegged you as the type to take advantage of an innocent girl like Hihime-chan!" Atobe growled shoving the pictures back into his pocket. Tezuka grit his teeth.

"I wasn't taking advantage of her. The kiss was a scene from a play we preformed yesterday and the other one was an accident!" Tezuka retorted though he didn't know why he had to explain this to Atobe. After three years of playing against each other, Atobe should have known him better then that.

Atobe glared at him not bothering to hide his anger. Though Tezuka failed to see why Atobe should be angry. After all Atobe was the one that shamelessly flirted with Hikari every chance he got.

"**You**!? Accident!? You're about as likely to make an accident like that as I, the great Ore-sama, am!?" Atobe retorted. Tezuka felt like sighing. He really didn't want to deal with Atobe's dramatics today. "Then ask her yourself." Tezuka said before he thought about.

Then he stopped to think about it. If Atobe asked Hikari about then she would think Tezuka himself had said something and then there would be even more trouble for Tezuka that he didn't really need. And with Hikari, trouble like that could mean the end of him.

But thankfully someone interrupted before Atobe could say or do anything. At least Tezuka thought thankfully until he saw the two people walking towards them.

It was Yukimura and Niou walking towards them and both looked just as livid as, if not more then, Atobe did. Tezuka just knew that somehow they were there for the very same reason as Atobe. Sure enough both had the exact same pictures in their hands.

"Care to explain to us what exactly you're putting Hiri-chan through, Tezuka?" Yukimura asked with a deadly looking glint to his eyes. One that Niou seemed to be sharing at the moment. Neither look spoke good for Tezuka.

"As I just told Atobe, the kiss was a scene from a play we performed in yesterday and the other one was an accident! I heard a crash from the changing room and she wouldn't answer when I called her name." Tezuka told them. "You really expect us to believe that?" Niou asked raising an eyebrow.

Tezuka could feel a headache coming. It was already starting to pound behind his eyes. He was totally going to kill Fuji when he got his hands on the honey haired tensai. But right now he had to deal with the three in front of him, hoping to any god listening that they were the only three that got the pictures.

He couldn't take any others popping up to get angry at him. But trying to explain the pictures to the three way like talking to a brick wall. He was getting no where with it and people were starting to stop and stare at them as they walked by.

Tezuka was close to snapping and telling all three of them to shut up when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment. Well it wasn't the last one, but close to it. "Tezuka-buchou?" Tezuka turned to see Hikari standing there in her maid costume as her eyed darted between the four boys.

"What's going on here?" she asked them. "I could hear all of you back at the school front gate." she added. "Hiri-chan, you look cute." Yukimura told her giving her a smile but Hikari was too curious to be taken with flattery.

"Please answer the question, Yukimura-kun." she told him. All four boys hesitated. None of them really wanted to bring up the pictures. Not to Hikari. If nothing else, she would kill all of them just for having the pictures.

Hikari looked between them. "Are any of you going to tell me what is going on here?" she asked. Hikari didn't like the looks on their faces. They were hiding something from her and she got the feeling that the reason they were hiding it was because they knew that it would anger her if she ever found out.

She could tell that they had been talking about her moments before and she really didn't like it one bit. If they were going to talk about her then they could at least have the courage to tell her so when she asked them.

But no. Instead they were going to stand there and stare at her like if they remained quiet long enough she would just walk off and they could resume their arguing.

Hikari frowned. "Will someone say something already!?" she said getting a little annoyed now. "What is all of this about?" Tezuka turned and nearly groaned when he saw Fuji walking towards them a smile on his face.

Hikari turned to him. "Ah! Fuji-sempai! Could you please help me? None of them will tell me what in the world they've been arguing about." Hikari told Fuji as he walked up to her, looking down at her. "Oh? Well that's not nice." Fuji remarked before looking up at Tezuka.

"You should answer your kouhai, Tezuka." Fuji said laying a hand on Hikari's shoulder. Hikari looked up at Tezuka. "She's waiting Tezuka. Tell her why you and the others are fighting. And….how it involves her." Fuji added.

Hikari looked up at Fuji surprised. "Wait me?" she asked. All four of the boys in front of him wanted to groan. Wait…Atobe, Yukimura, and Niou looked at Fuji. How had he known it involved Hikari? Then it hit them…Fuji had set the whole thing up.

He had sent the pictures which were sure to bring the three to Seigaku in search of Tezuka. One look at Tezuka confirmed they were right. Fuji, the sneaky, sadistic bastard had planned the whole thing and was about to tell Hikari everything.

They were so dead. Deader then dead. Hikari looked between all five boys. "Fuji-sempai, what is going on here?" Hikari asked looking up at Fuji. Fuji had a serious look on his face, though the other boys knew he was grinning like a fool on the inside.

"Fuji." Tezuka said in a low warning voice. Fuji gave Tezuka a sly little grin before turning to Hikari leaning down to whisper in her ear. A feeling of impending doom fell on the four boys as Hikari's face fell and then a bright pink blush lit her face as her eyes grew wide.

"They WHAT!?" she said her voice pitching higher at the word 'what'. Fuji pulled back nodded. "Its true, Hika-chan. Check for yourself." Fuji told her. Hikari turned her eyes on Tezuka who's breath hitched. This couldn't be good. Suddenly the small girl lunged at him. Tezuka could move in time before her hand slipping into his pocket….and pulled out the pictures.

Hikari stared at them the blush on her face growing even darker. "I can't believe it…" Hikari said in a low voice before she turned her eyes on the other three. Before they could stop her she managed to snatch the pictures from off all three of them.

She looked down at the pictures with wide eyes her mouth moving to form words but none coming out. Then her lips pinched together and became a thin white line as her hands shook in anger. A blaze lit her eyes as she crumpled the pictures in her hands.

All four boys stepped back away from her as Fuji grinned from behind her. Hikari was emitting a furious killing intent, dark air that told the others they better back up while they can.

Finally she out an angry huff. "Hiri-chan, we can explai-" Hikari cut Yukimura off with an angry, icy glare that sent chills down all of their spines. Hikari had the power, the mind, and the background to make their lives a misery and the look on her face said she was ready to use all of that to her full advantage.

"Higara-" Hikari cut Tezuka off this time. "Don't talk to me! **None** of you, **ever** again!" she told them before turning on her heel and storming off. All four were shocked. Tezuka had seen Hikari angry before but never this angry.

All four turned on Fuji who gave them all a smile as if he was the most innocent thing in the world…not! All four were furious at him but it didn't seem to faze Fuji at all.

All four were speechless, beyond words because of anger and the shock of Hikari's words, as Fuji turned on his heel and headed after Hikari catching up with her just before they got out of ear shots. Fuji grinned back at them over his shoulder.

"Here, Hika-chan. Lets get rid of these and then I'll treat to an ice cream. Even if you don't eat sugar it'll make you feel better." Fuji told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked, Hikari letting him with no fuss.

Tezuka glared at Fuji's back. He was going to get Fuji for this, if it was the last thing he ever did. That is…if Hikari didn't get Tezuka first.

END

Kyandi: Haha! You got to love Fuji!

Hikari: Well…he gets what he wants.

Kyandi: Yep! Poor Tezuka though. He'll probably be the first to get it.

Hikari: Probably.

Kyandi: Hehe! So all of you enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back as soon as we can!

Kyandi: Bye!


	61. If Only

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Sorry it took so long to update!

Kyandi: Having a broken wrist sucks!

Hikari: And her sibling hasn't been around to help.

Kyandi: Hopefully it won't take so long with the next chapter!

Hikari: Hopefully.

Kyandi: So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 61 If Only

Hikari sighed, closing her foot locker as she did. A ringing made Hikari looked at her phone again for the twentith time in the last ten minutes. She flicked it open to see Yukimura's name on the screen. Hikari huffed and snapped it shut cutting off the call.

In the last ten minutes she had had ten calls from Atobe, four from Niou, and six from Yukimura. Not to mention all the text from all three. She had yet to get a call or a text from Tezuka but he had come looking for her every chance he got.

With Fuji's help she had been able to avoid him. She didn't even want to talk to any of them. Not now. Another ring had a frown curling Hikari's lips down. This time the call was from Atobe.

"You shouldn't frown Hika-chan. It'll put wrinkles in your forehead." Hikari looked up to find Fuji beside her a smile on his face. "Oh. Hello Fuji-sempai. Sorry. They won't quit calling me." Hikari said gesturing to the phone.

Before she knew it Fuji snatched the phone from her grasp. "Fuji-sempai what are you doing?" Hikari asked. "Hika-chan, how about we go somewhere for dinner?" Fuji asked. Hikari looked at him. "Wait….Fuji-sempai are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.

Fuji just smiled. "We can walk around the outdoor mall too. Do something to get your mind off of it." he suggested. Hikari stared at him as she thought about it.

"You're not going to end up doing the same thing my last date did are you?" she asked playfully. Fuji chuckled. "No." he replied. Hikari sighed. "Alright." she agreed. Fuji's smile turned into a grin. "Great." Fuji slipped Hikari's phone into his pocket.

"So you don't get frustrated." he told her when she raised an eyebrow. Hikari smiled. "I already am." she replied. Fuji laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well then lets go. Maybe we can change that." he said leading her out of the school.

"What about practice?" she asked him. "Don't worry. I'll deal with Tezuka later." Fuji assured her as they walked. Eiji popped his head out from behind a set of lockers his eyes wide. "Fujiko and Hika-chan are going on a date!?" he exclaimed to himself.

"I have to tell the others." he added before running off to find the others. He found the others in the locker room changing for practice. He threw the door open drawing attention to him. "Fujiko took Hika-chan and is taking her on a date!" Eiji exclaimed.

Everyone froze on the spot. Tezuka, in the midst of pulling his tennis on froze before turning to look at Eiji. The boy looked like he had ran to come tell them that. Tezuka finished pulling on his shirt before turning and pulling out his cell phone.

Hikari's number was at the top of the list of recent calls. Tezuka pushed the call button and put the phone to his ear. It rang two times before it was answered…by Fuji.

"_Hello?_" came Fuji's voice. Tezuka could just hear the smirk in his voice. "**Fuji**!" Tezuka growled. "_Oh! Hello there Tezuka!_" Fuji greeted as if he had never caused Hikari to hate Tezuka. "Fuji where are you and Higarashi?" Tezuka asked.

"We have practice." he added. "_Oh, well Hika-chan needed a….break. I'll bring her back the day after tomorrow!"_ Fuji told Tezuka. "What do you mean the day after tomorrow!?" Tezuka replied making the others stare at him.

"_My sister wants her to stay with her tonight and then tomorrow we're going to go out together._" Fuji told him. "_Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece._" Fuji added cheerfully. "_**Fuji**_." Tezuka said in a warning voice.

"Put Higarashi on." he demanded. "_Sorry, Tezuka. She doesn't want to talk to you. See you Monday, Tezuka!_" Fuji told him before hanging up.

Tezuka stared at the phone his eyebrow twitching like it had a nervous tick. "Tezuka?" Oishi asked. "Fuji won't be bringing her back until Monday." Tezuka replied. The others looked at each other. It was clear Tezuka wasn't too happy at the moment.

For a moment Tezuka stood there silently fuming before he turned back to his locker pulling his tennis shirt back over his head. "Tezuka what are you doing?" Oishi asked. "I'm going to go find them. Fuji knows better." Tezuka replied grabbing his bag.

"We'll help." Oishi offered. Tezuka nodded as he headed out. He was not going to let Fuji get away with pulling such a big lie with Hikari.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari looked at Fuji. "Was that Tezuka-buchou?" she asked as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. Fuji gave her a smile. "Yeah, but I explained to him it was my idea. You'll be just fine." Fuji told her. Hikari raised her eyebrow.

"I highly doubt I'll be okay. Tezuka-buchou can be pretty unreasonable when angry." she replied. Fuji wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Like I said, leave Tezuka to me." Fuji told her. Hikari looked up at him.

"You know what I don't get." she said. "Hmm?" Fuji asked. "How did Tezuka-buchou get those pictures? He was in both of them." Hikari said in a thoughtful tone.

Fuji looked at Hikari. "Hmm…who knows. He could have had a camera set up or even had someone else take them for him. One of the others probably took them." Fuji told her. "Hmm…probably. Oh well." Hikari shrugged.

"I didn't really take Tezuka-buchou as the type. It just didn't fit his personality. Really it didn't fit Yukimura-kun or Atobe-san either." Hikari told him. "What about Niou?" Fuji asked raising an eyebrow. Hikari laughed.

"I could see Niou-san doing something like that but it just doesn't fit his MO you know. It seemed to simple and childish to be a trick of his." Hikari told him. Fuji raised his eyebrow.

So his plan was childish and simple huh? He would let Hikari slip that time simply because she wasn't to know that he had done the trick in the first place. "So he has a MO?" Fuji asked with a chuckle. Hikari smiled.

"Well he kind of does. Either way a trick is a trick." Hikari replied. "And Niou-san is good at them." she added. Fuji nodded. "So where do you want to eat?" Fuji asked her. Hikari wrinkled her nose. "You choose. It doesn't really matter to me." she told him.

Fuji smiled. Hikari wasn't too picky a eater as long as if fit within her diet. That was a good thing. "Alright." Fuji agreed taking her hand. "Lets go then." he added.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka's head was pounding ninety to nothing. He had checked all of the places he knew Fuji went to the most. He had come up with nothing. Eiji had said he over heard Fuji saying he was going to take Hikari to dinner and then to an outdoor mall.

There was only one outdoor mall anywhere near the area where the school was and where Fuji lived. But the place was huge. It would take all of them forever to find the two in that place. Tezuka stopped to think.

He had visited all of the cafes and every place where the two could possibly stop for dinner. Then Tezuka remembered. There was a new café that had just opened the day before yesterday.

That was the only place they could be. Tezuka hurried down the sidewalk. Hopefully he could catch them before they left. He was not looking forward to spending all night looking for the two if he couldn't catch them.

The café was half full when Tezuka arrived and from the front window Tezuka could see Fuji and Hikari at a table in the back. Tezuka slipped inside heading straight to the two. When he reached the table he was furious, but not at Hikari. Hikari had the right to be angry even if she was angry at the wrong people.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka with a smile on his face. "Hello Tezuka. I'm surprised you found us so quickly. But then again it is you." Fuji said. Hikari took a sip of her tea ignoring Tezuka all together. "**Fuji**." Tezuka said in a warning tone.

Fuji just grinned at him. Tezuka turned to Hikari. "Higarashi…" Hikari cut Tezuka off. "I have nothing to say to you at the moment Tezuka-buchou." she told him bluntly. Fuji grinned as Hikari set her tea cup down.

"Here, Fuji-sempai, have some more tea." Hikari told Fuji. Fuji held his cup out for her to pour him some more tea a grin on his face as he looked at Tezuka who was fuming. "It was nice to see you were so worried Tezuka, but as you can see we're perfectly fine." Fuji told him before taking a sip from his newly refilled cup.

Hikari glanced up at Fuji as she took another sip of her tea as if she was waiting for something. Tezuka saw the look and looked between the two wondering what the look was for. Usually she only had that look when she was planning something.

For a moment silence stretched before Fuji let out a choking kind of sound before his head hit the table his cup crashing onto the table. Tezuka stared in surprise at Fuji. "Hmm…it worked faster then I thought it would." Hikari remarked as she held up a small sealed off bottle in her hand. "My own special blend." she added with a grin.

Tezuka turned to look at her as she smiled back at him slipping the bottle back into her bag. He hadn't even seen her slip anything into the tea pot or Fuji's drink. "Now that that's handled I do have something to say to you now, Tezuka-buchou." she said as she sat her cup down and leaned back in her seat her hand folded neatly in her lap as she smiled at him.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't catch on to Fuji-sempai's plan?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. Tezuka stared at her. "You knew?" he asked in mild surprise. He knew he really shouldn't be surprised, but she always managed to take him off guard that way.

Hikari laughed. "Of course I did. I knew for a while, but how could I possibly get back at him for lying to me like that if I didn't play along?" Hikari asked.

Tezuka glanced at the passed out Fuji as Hikari fished her phone out of the breast pocket of Fuji's jacket. She quickly called Fuji's sister to come get him before getting to her feet. "Shall we head back, Tezuka-buchou?" she asked him with a smile.

Tezuka looked at Fuji. "Don't worry about him. His sister will be here in a few minutes to collect him." she told him. Well Fuji did deserve it. Tezuka followed Hikari out of the café. As they started off down the street Fuji's sister pulled up in her car.

Tezuka watched her hurry in after her little brother before looking down at Hikari. "How did you know?" he asked. Hikari smiled up at him, the smile on the boarder line of a smile and a grin.

"Come now, Tezuka-buchou, how many times must I say it? I know everything that happens at our school." she told him. The sentence was true enough that it sent chills down his spine but that still didn't explain how she had found out.

"I over heard Kikumaru-sempai tell Oishi-fukubuchou that he saw Fuji-sempai putting something in your foot locker. Not to mention that no matter how sneaky Fuji-sempai is, I know that when he appears out of nowhere with his camera, that it means bad news. I put two and two together." she told him with a smile.

"I am sorry for fooling you like that and I will call Niou-san, Yukimura-kun, and Atobe-san and explain it all to them later." she added.

Tezuka heaved a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. At least it turned out that she wasn't mad at him. If he had to chose what was worse between Hikari being mad at him or Hikari breaking the rules, he'd rather have her break the rules instead of being mad at him.

He wouldn't wish that on anyone. The girl was rather unreasonable when angry, though he didn't know that she described him the same way. He still would wish her wrath on anyone. Though there were times he came close to risking her wrath to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Not to mention that you're too much of a stick in the mud to have a secret picture of me." she added with a smirk. Gods did Tezuka wish he could wipe that smirk off her face. Though he had to think back to the picture he had hidden at home. If only she knew.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! Creepy isn't it?

Hikari: What? The juice blend or my knowledge?

Kyandi: Both really.

Hikari: Huh…well that's what he gets for lying.

Kyandi: Yep! So everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: Hopefully we'll be back with another chapter tomorrow!

Kyandi: Bye!


	62. Always Coming Back

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We actually got the new chapter done really quickly!

Kyandi: Though I wanted to cry writing it.

Hikari: You always want to cry with the slightest sadness.

Kyandi: Oh hush!

Hikari: Anyway we still need people to vote on the poll on Kyandi-sama's profile.

Kyandi: Its currently a three way tie.

Hikari: So vote on it, enjoy the story, and review for us!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis or New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 62 Always Coming Back

Needless to say for the next few days, Fuji wasn't to awfully happy, though the way Hikari explained it, he deserved it. She had given him an ear full and twice that. None of the others had ever seen Fuji receive such a scolding before, nor had any of them ever seen Hikari scold someone worse then Oishi.

Usually Hikari did scold that bad. She would say a few things as a scold, but that was it. Not this time. Hikari spent nearly an hour giving Fuji an ear full. Everything from not lying to he should be ashamed for putting innocent men like Tezuka, in that kind of situation.

Fuji, no matter how angry he was, though he was pretty darn angry, wasn't about to get even with Hikari. That would be a waste of time. She had proven that fact countless times already. Not to mention that even if she had gotten him back, Fuji still liked her.

If anything Tezuka swore it made him like her more. Never a good thing but Tezuka was just glad the drama was over with along with the Culture Festival. Everything else fell back into place and the little bit of peace they had before hand returned as they all fell back into their normal pace. That is until Hikari dropped some news on them one day.

"You're _**what**_!?" Eiji cried looking like he might honestly start crying. Everyone had stopped in the middle of what they were doing to turn and look at Hikari who had her hands clasped before her. She was staring at the ground instead of looking up at her teammates.

"I'm sorry to just drop the news on you all like this." she told them. Eiji jumped up from his seat and hurried over to Hikari. "Hika-chan say its not true!" Eiji whined. Hikari heaved a sigh. "I can't say that Kikumaru-sempai." Hikari told him. Eiji stared at her. Momo jumped to his feet. "So you're _**leaving**_!?" he yelled. Hikari bit her lip before she looked up.

"Yes I am." she replied. Silence fell in the locker room. Tezuka looked at Hikari. It was clear that she wasn't happy with the choice at all. She looked like she hadn't slept the night before for there were dark circles under her eyes.

It must have been a choice that had disturbed her a lot. If so…then why had she made it? Hikari looked up, meeting Tezuka's eyes. "I have little choice. If I wish to be able to play at full strength again I have to go to a special rehabilitation center in Greece." she replied.

"My uncle runs it. He assured me that if I go, then I will be in top form once again." she said though Tezuka had a feeling she was talking directly to him. "I will not be gone forever. Just a short while." she assured her teammates as she looked at all of them.

"Just like when Tezuka-buchou had to leave for his shoulder. I will be back. So please…don't give me those faces." she told them looking at each face which showed some form of sadness if not in the face then in the eyes.

"You'll make me cry if you keep giving me those looks." she added with a sad smile. "So please…cheer up. I will come back. I promise." she told them. At the word 'promise' all of her teammates looked up at her.

Hikari didn't make promises that she couldn't or wouldn't keep. It was against her morals, her own personal code to do such a thing. They knew she would keep any promise she made. It was little to make them feel better but it was better then nothing at all.

"First Echizen and now you." Momo said from where he set. Eiji threw his arms around Hikari. "I don't want you to go away Hika-chan!" Eiji exclaimed as he hugged her. "I don't want to go either Kikumaru-sempai, but I have to. I can't sit here when I can go there and finally be able to play again." Hikari told them.

"Hika-chan?" Oishi asked seeing the look on her face. "You don't get it. Tennis…tennis was my connection to my mother. I've played tennis since I could walk and played with a racket even before that. Tennis is my life." Hikari told them.

"If I…if I can't play tennis then I'll die. I feel that strongly about it. Everyday I have to go without being able to play kills me." she added. All of the boy stared at her as she looked at the ground.

"I leave tomorrow morning." she said finally. "I have to do this. If I don't have tennis, I don't have anything. Well….besides all of you of course." Hikari said giving them all the best smile she could manage.

"Hika-chan!" Momo and Eiji both wrapped their arms around Hikari as the others watched, most of them with smiles of their own. Tezuka had known Hikari felt strongly about tennis. She had always said it was her way of life, but he didn't know how deep her love of the game went.

For her to believe she would die without the game, spoke just how much she loved the game and how far she was willing to go to succeed in it. For course knowing that did nothing to make him feel better about her leaving. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he didn't want her to leave either.

"Well then…we'll throw you a good bye party!" Oishi declared. Hikari smiled as all of her teammates agreed to the idea. Slowly she shook her head. For a moment they all thought she would reject the idea but the smile on her face said otherwise.

"Don't you see?" she asked. "Its not goodbye. Only see you later." she told them. All of the boys nodded. "Hika-chan you have to promise to return as soon as possible!" Eiji told her. "I promise." she told him. "Yhay!" Eiji jumped around dragging Hikari with him.

Tezuka watched from his seat. There was no telling how long Hikari would be gone, or if she would ever come back. He hoped that wasn't the case. After all these weeks spent with her, it was impossible to picture the team without Hikari around. Deep down, Tezuka couldn't help thinking…the gods truly were unfair.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Mamushi that was mine!" Momo yelled at the top of his lungs shaking a fist at Kaido from across a table. "You want to fight!?" Kaido replied. Hikari smiled as she watched her teammates. Momo and Kaido were arguing over who's sushi was who's while Eiji snuck sushi rolls from both of them.

Fuji and Taka sat with Inui and Oishi talking. The four would laugh and smile especially when Momo and Kaido finally caught Eiji sneaking their sushi from their plates. Hikari smiled a fond smile as she watched the two second years yell at Eiji while Oishi and Taka tried to calm the whole situation only to end up having to pull the two second years away from Eiji.

"You knew you were leaving for some time now." Hikari turned to look at Tezuka who sat across from her watching her with knowing brown eyes. It was a statement, not a question. He already knew the answer to that question.

Hikari finally realized something…Tezuka probably knew her better then anyone now. Probably even more so then her own family. The look in his eyes said plain and clear that he knew what was going on in her head.

That he could see how much the choice was killing her and how torn she felt. He knew and probably had from the moment she said anything if not before hand. He knew how she felt, could probably see it in her eyes. _I wonder…when did he learn me so well?_ she thought as she met his gaze.

Finally she looked away. "Silly boy." she replied making Tezuka blink in mild surprise. "Why do you always ask questions when you already know the answers?" she asked. Tezuka eyed the girl. She refused to meet his eyes.

It was then when she refused to let him see her eyes, that he noticed, before him, her eyes held back nothing. As if they, in front of him, served only to bear her soul to him. It was ironic almost considering that before Hikari's eyes everyone was like an open book, open there before her unable to stop her from reading them from cover to cover.

But before Tezuka, Hikari's eyes were like a book themselves, leaving their pages open to him. And she knew it too. It was why she was avoiding eye contact.

"You know that's unfair." Hikari told him. Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts. Hikari was glancing sideways at him. "Using my own strength against me…its unfair. I don't do that to you." she told him. That was almost laughable seeing how Hikari used it to her advantage all the time no matter what anyone else said or did.

"You didn't answer me." he told her. Hikari looked at him then. "How can I answer a statement?" she asked. "Because in case you didn't notice…you stated that, not asked." she pointed out. Some times Tezuka was amazed with just how big of a smart aleck Hikari could be.

Really it was enough to drive a person insane if they let it. Tezuka narrowed his eyes his eyebrow coming down. The look plainly told her to just answer him.

Hikari sighed. "I knew. I…I just didn't know how to tell any of you. My uncle suggested it when I first got the surgery on my back, after Nationals, but I rejected the idea then." she said.

"But now, seeing how slow my recovery is going…I didn't really have much of a choice. After all of those past surgeries…I can't really bounce back from this like I did then." she told him.

Tezuka watched her as she idly tapped her glass of water with one nail. Tezuka wanted to ask why she didn't tell him back then but then again why would she?

Why did he feel like she should have told him first and foremost? "But I will be back." Hikari said snapping him, once again, out of his thoughts. Tezuka looked up at her voicing the question that had been hanging over his head since she had told them she was leaving.

"When?" Silence stretched between the two as Hikari stared down at her water. For the longest she refused to look up at him, knowing full well he'd be able to see every emotion that crossed her eyes. She was going to avoid it as much as possible.

At least for now she would. Tezuka was certain for a moment that she wouldn't answer him at all. But like always when he thought that, she took a deep breath before she looked up at him and answered. "I don't know." she told him in a low voice.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari looked at her bags before turned to her teammates. All of them had come to see her off. Eiji was on the verge of tears and none of the others looked too happy either. Even Kaido, who usually looked mad or annoyed, looked upset.

"Hey, look at me." she told them. All eight boys turned to look at her. "I'll be back. I promised didn't I?" she said. "So don't have such long looks on your faces." she added with a smile. Eiji sniffed before throwing his arms around her again for the tenth time that morning.

"I'm going to miss you Hika-chan!" Eiji cried as he hugged her. "And I'll miss you too. But you can still call me and I'll always have my phone on." she told him.

"Call us when you get there, Hika-chan." Oishi told her. Hikari smiled. "Of course." she told them. "I'll keep you all posted. So don't worry so much." she told them. Hikari held out her fist. "We're still a team, no matter where I am." she told them with a smile.

Eiji grinned laying his hand on top of her fist. "A team!" Eiji cheered. "Right!" Momo nodded adding his hand. Kaido nodded adding his hand. Taka and Oishi added theirs with a nod, Inui and Fuji behind them. Hikari looked at Tezuka meeting his eyes.

Tezuka nodded putting his hand on top leaving Hikari to cover his hand with her second one. "My team and my friends." Hikari said with a firm nod.

"Now you best get going. I'll be boarding shortly." she told them. The boys nodded taking off to meet up with Ryuzaki outside. Only Tezuka stayed behind. Hikari turned to him. "Remember you promised." he told her.

Hikari nodded. "Of course." she told him. "Oh!" Tezuka looked at Hikari as she turned to her tennis bag. "Hold on for a second." she told him as she dug through her bag. Out of it she pulled her solid black racket.

The one that even had solid black strings. Hikari turned to him with a smile on her face, though it was a sort of sad one. "This was my mother's racket. I've taken great care of it. Its my most prized possession." she told him. That would explain why the letter on the end of the racket was an S instead of an H.

"Here." Hikari told him holding the racket out for him to take. Tezuka stared at the racket and then looked at Hikari. "Higarashi, I-" Hikari cut him off with a shake of her head. "Just take it. I'll leave it in your care for now. If you have this…then I'll have even more reason to come back." she told him.

Tezuka eyed her for a moment before reaching out and lightly taking the racket from her hands. "Take good care of it Tezuka-buchou. I'll defiantly come back to claim it again." she told him with a firm nod. Tezuka nodded. "I'll take good care of it. Do your best Higarashi and don't let your guard down." he told her. Hikari smiled at the old saying of his.

"Of course Tezuka-buchou. I'll call when I arrive." she told him before turning as the call came for her to board her plane. Tezuka's grip tightened on the racket in his hands as he watched her run off.

Hikari stopped as she handed over her bags and turned back to give him a bright smile and to wave to him before she was gone from his sight. It was going to be a couple of long weeks without Hikari there.

Really long weeks. Tezuka looked down at the racket in his hands. _She'll come back,_ he told himself. _She'll always come back._

END

Kyandi: Alright there you go!

Eiji: Since Hika-chan left I'll be helping with the introductions and farewells!

Kyandi: Yep!

Eiji: So everyone remember to vote, enjoy, and review!

Kyandi: Especially vote!

Eiji: And we'll be back soon hopefully!

Kyandi: Bye!


	63. Invite

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: This chapter is a little shorter then the rest.

Kyandi: And my sibling is here, so I was able to update quickly this time!

Hikari: So everyone give a cheer to Kyandi's sibling for being so kind as to help her type when her wrist is broken.

Kyandi's Sibling: Not that I really had a choice. It was help or have Mr. Ruffles sent after me.

Kyandi: He would have only given you a kiss.

Kyandi's Sibling & Hikari: Kiss my butt!

Kyandi: Anyway please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Kyandi's Sibling: Well now that your moving into the New Prince of Tennis it should be she does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Hikari: Fine! Kyandi-sama does not own _**New**_ Prince of Tennis! Better!?

Kyanid & Kyandi's Sibling: Not really.

Hikari: ARGH!

Chapter 63 Invite

The following weeks after Hikari left, were almost…quiet. Everything pretty much fell back into the hard working routine they had all had before Ryoma and Hikari had arrived without nearly the amount out laughs and smiles that they had shared since the two freshmen had joined their team.

It was almost as if without the two everything was just…different. It didn't feel the same without the two. They had grown so use to both Hikari and Ryoma. To Tezuka was quiet…too quiet without Hikari. Of course, unlike Ryoma,

Hikari called every now and then to tell them she was doing fine but because of the time difference she usually called when they were asleep. So Tezuka hadn't talked directly to her since she had left.

Things seemed to pass slowly for all of them as the days and weeks passed. Another ranking match came and went and without Ryoma and Hikari, Tezuka and the other regulars remained the top eight and everything seemed to go back to the way it was the year before.

Though Tezuka was sure that that would change the moment Hikari came back for she would steal away one of the regular spots once again. Not to mention that she would bring back the chaos that had fell over the Seigaku court in the last year. It was a good chaos though and it kept all of them on their toes and on guard. Without it, everything just went by so slow.

It was like every thought brought him right back to Hikari though. He even found himself thinking about her in the middle of class when he was trying to pay attention to the lesson. Something the teacher said, or something one of his classmates would do, would remind him at Hikari.

During practice, homework, even when he was trying to go to sleep…Hikari kept popping into his mind. When he made choice he found himself wondering what Hikari would say or do.

He wrote it off though as her absence just being that noticeable. Even when writing it off as that, he still couldn't stop himself from thinking about her.

Then came the day they got the invite to the U-17 camp. Tezuka sat in the class room with his teammates and Ryuzaki, reading over the invite for the fourth time since Ryuzaki had given it to him that morning. "Inviting junior high school students to a camp made for high schoolers?" Oishi asked in surprise as he leaned forward.

Tezuka nodded. Fuji leaned over Tezuka's shoulder to read the invite, his eyes scanning the page in Tezuka's hands. "It doesn't have Hika-chan's or Echizen's names on it." he pointed out. Tezuka had noticed. Even though the two were main members of the team they hadn't been included in the invite.

"Maybe…they know that their not here anymore. Echizen and Hika-chan I mean." Momo said from where he sat on a desk top at the back of the classroom. Silence stretched over all of the boys as that sentence sank in.

All of the boys had tried not to think about the two missing members of their team. It only made most of them feel upset or sad. But Momo did have a point. It could simply be that the people who ran the camp knew that Hikari and Ryoma had both left, one for America and the other for Greece. Though either way, no matter the reason, Hikari's and Ryoma's names weren't on the invite in Tezuka's hands.

It had already been almost a month since Hikari had left and almost two since Ryoma had left. And there were no signs that the two would be returning anything soon. The camp was in less then a week. "If any of you speak with Higarashi, do not tell her about this." Tezuka told his teammates.

If Hikari knew she hadn't been included then…Tezuka didn't even want to begin to think about how much it would hurt the girl. Hikari was tough but she was still human and a girl. There was no point in saying anything and upsetting her recovery even more then it already had been.

The other boys nodded. They understood how upset Hikari could be. And since none of them had talked to Ryoma since he left, there was no concern about that.

"So we're really going?" Eiji asked from where he sat on the desk in front of Oishi. "Without Hika-chan and O'chibi?" he added. Tezuka nodded as he stared at the invite. There really wasn't a choice. It was a great chance for their team.

One that he knew Hikari would have agreed with. There was nothing they could do about the two not being there. "Coach Ryuzaki, please take care of the arrangements." Tezuka told Ryuzaki who nodded. "If you're sure about it, Tezuka." she said.

Tezuka looked up and nodded. He was positive. Hikari would kill him if she ever found out he hadn't taken this chance just because she and Ryoma wasn't there. "Everyone get ready." he told his teammates. "We have a week." he added. Everyone nodded following Ryuzaki out of the classroom.

"Tezuka?" Tezuka looked up at Oishi. "She would have agreed." Tezuka told him before looking back down at the invite. "I know." Oishi agreed. "So knowing that…don't you owe it to her to tell her? What if she comes back while we're gone? She'll be crushed if you don't tell her yourself." Oishi told them.

Tezuka didn't say anything, just stared at the invite. "You owe it to her, Tezuka. After everything she's done for all of us." Oishi told him before he left the classroom. Tezuka turned to look at the door before heaving a sigh. Of course Oishi was right.

Tezuka pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. For a moment he stared at Hikari's number at the top of his call list. Finally, after scolding himself for even thinking about putting it off, he pushed the call button and put the phone to his ear.

The phone rang four times before going to voice mail. _"You've reached Higarashi Hikari's phone. I'm sorry I could not answer. If you will leave your name and a message I will get back to you as soon as possible! Have a wonderful day!_" came Hikari's cheerful voice on her voice mail before there was a beep.

"Higarashi, we received an invite to the U-17 camp here in Japan." he told her, knowing full well he didn't have to tell her who he was.

"I accepted on the behalf of our team. We leave in a week. Continue with your recovery. We'll do our best here." he told her before he pushed the end button. It was short, sweet, and simple, but Hikari knew him enough to get the full message.

He didn't want her leaving her treatment to try to come back. And if she trusted his judgment like she had said she did, she would listen and would stay until her treatment was complete. Tezuka flipped his phone shut. Now he had his own business to settle before he had to leave.

END

Kyandi: Alright! There you go.

Hikari: Looks like the next chapter will start New Prince of Tennis then.

Kyandi: Right!

Hikari: So everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: And we'll be back soon!

Hikari: Bye!


	64. If I Didn't Know Better

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Here's the new chapter!

Kyandi: We're finally going into New Prince of Tennis!

Hikari: So if anyone hasn't seen or read New Prince of Tennis be warned _**this chapter holds spoilers!**_

Kyandi: My advice is to either read or watch New Prince of Tennis, at least the beginning, before you read this!

Hikari: With that said, please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 64 If I Didn't Know Better

"So this is the U-17 candidate selection camp?" Tezuka and Fuji looked up at the open gates, Oishi, Eiji, Taka, and Inui behind them. "Wo…Wow, it seems amazing." Taka said. "Is this okay? I mean calling middle schoolers like us to this kind of place?" Oishi asked.

"Zero percent. Before last year, there was not a single precedent of middle schooler representatives even being considered for the training camp." Inui said as he read from his journal. "As it stands now, of the 270 to 280 U-17 selection candidates, only 50 of them are middle schoolers. The probability that there's a catch to this is…100%." Inui added.

"Look at this Oishi! It's a surveillance camera. Yeah!" Eiji called from where he was now hanging from where a camera was hanging. "C'mon Eiji, stop fooling around!" Oishi called up to him.

"Seems Momoshiro and Kaido still aren't here." Tezuka said as he and Fuji watched Oishi get Eiji down from the camera. "Yep." Fuji agreed. "Actually, seems they're here." Fuji added as he turned. Everyone else turned to see Kaido and Momo coming at them fast, Kaido running and Momo riding his bike.

"You bastard Kaido! Like hell if I'm gonna let you run ahead of me!" Momo yelled as he glared at Kaido, not paying attention to where he was going.

"I'm not gonna let the likes of you mess with my course!" Kaido yelled back also not paying attention to where he was going. The two were face to face, yelling at the top of their lungs. "You wanna piece of me fucker!" Momo yelled.

"Fine by me!" Kaido replied. "Geez you guys!" Oishi yelled running forward to stop the two. "You two are fighting even this early in the morning!?" Oishi asked as Momo and Kaido greeted him. Momo just let out a small laugh as Kaido adjusted his bandana. "More importantly the two of you got here by biking and jogging?" Oishi asked.

"Ah! What!? Koshimae isn't here!?" The Seigaku boys turned to find Toyama leading five other members of his team towards them. "Its Shitenhoji!" Eiji called. "What? They called all of you?" Kenya asked looking at them.

"It must be because you guys were the champion school!" Koharu cheered. "But we're missing Yuuji and Ken-bou and Zaizen-chan!" Koharu added with tears streaming down his face. "I was hoping I'd be able to see that Ecstasy Rookie again." Shiraishi said before looking around.

"Where's Ri-chan?" Shiraishi asked. Silence fell over the Seigaku boys before Fuji spoke up. "Hika-chan had to go away for her back." he told them. "Shame." Shiraishi said.

"Looks like you guy's "Pillar" and "Siren" ran away. Seigaku's done for now!" Chitose said. "That's uncalled for." Momo remarked but Chitose ignored him as he followed his teammates. "Anyhow, we'll see you there!" one of them called at the Shitenhoji team vanishes around a curve in the road.

"Move you Seigaku small fry!" came a yell from behind Momo. All of the Seigaku members jumped out of the way as the Hyotei bus zoomed past them. "Its Hyotei." Momo said watching the bus pass.

"Come on, lets go." Tezuka told his teammates leading the way down the road after the bus. He didn't want his team to dwell on the reminder that Ryoma and Hikari weren't with them.

Even though Tezuka had probably done enough dwelling for the whole team. He had spent all of the previous night before he went to bed, staring at Hikari's racket, wondering if he should bring it with him. Having the racket right there in his room when he came home, kind of made him feel like he saw Hikari everyday.

He had gone to sleep hoping a good nights sleep would help clear his mind. In the morning…he packed her racket into his bag and left the house feeling like he had her with him. And then he had scolded himself for acting like she was dead instead of gone to another country.

Tezuka hoisted his bag farther up on his shoulder as his teammates followed him laughing, talking, and, in Kaido's and Momo's case, yelling at each other. "Wait right there!" came a sudden yell that made the boys stop in their tracks and turn to face two high schoolers.

"Yeah you bros right there!" yelled the other. "Those super middle schoolers that were accepted into this training camp. Are you guys right?" one of them, the one wearing a hat, said. "Well maybe not exactly super." Momo replied rubbing this neck.

"Well in order for you guys to pass through here, you have to knock this can down." one said as he sat three cans down on the court they stood on.

"Each person get ten tries. After all, if you can't do this kind of thing then you don't belong here." the other, Tenjin, said. "So try it out brats!" the second one, Hirari, said. All of the boys looked at each other. It was almost…funny that these high schoolers thought they couldn't even knock over a cans like that.

So each of them took their turn, using their own special shots to knock the cans over before stepping aside to let the others try. The two high schoolers stood to the side staring in shock as each and every one of them pass the little test.

"Alright lets go!" Tezuka called to the others as he exited the court. The others all smiled falling into step behind him. "I guess they see it fit to hassle us." Fuji said with a chuckle as he fell into step beside Eiji. "They'll have to do better then that then." Momo said, Kaido actually nodding in agreement with his year mate.

When the team reached the main court they found several other teams from Rikkai to Hyotei, to Shitenhoji, to Higa, even a few members Rokkaku, St. Rudolph, and Yamabuki, there a head of them. Down on the court the high school members of the camp were practicing while being monitored by the adults around them.

"Wow, this is amazing." Eiji said looking around. "It feels so cutting edge here." Oishi added. As they walked Momo turned when he over heard two high schoolers. "Oh those poor middle schoolers…it seems they're gonna be tasting failure." one told another.

"You're actually worrying about other people?" the other asked. Momo almost out right laughed when the two were scolded over the loud speaker. Momo gathered up with his teammates when the whole camp was addressed.

"At this time, while the 20 members of the first string are away in Korea, the second string of 246 members will have 50 middle schoolers added to it." the man announced.

"Even though all you high schoolers do not approve of this, I have heard this recent year's middle school tennis level has risen quite high." the man, Coach Kurobe, added. "Men! We must work together to cultivate our talents. As such, let us aim higher as the Japanese U-17 Representatives!" Kurobe told them.

"However, I have a message from the coach. 300 members seems to be a bit too big." Kurobe added as the sound of a plane sounded over their heads making all of the boys look up as tennis balls started raining down on their heads.

"Drop 250 balls and those who cannot obtain one must return home immediately." Kurobe finished before turning and walking off leaving the boys below to scramble around for balls. Though the middle schoolers remained calm while the high schoolers scrambled to get the balls.

The high schoolers stared, shocked as all of the middle schoolers quickly obtained a ball and then some in some cases. The high schoolers looked around trying to locate a ball the middle schoolers hadn't caught. Inui tapped one high schooler on the shoulder and pointed to a ball laying on the ground. Every high schooler turned on the ball, running to get it before the others.

As they reached for it a red racket suddenly appeared to scoop up the ball tossing it into the air to land in the hand of Echizen Ryoma. "Hey." Ryoma greeted with his usual cocky smirk on his lips. Suddenly Momo and Eiji tackled him Momo wrapping an arm around Ryoma's neck.

"Don't just say "hey" when you just suddenly left! You rascal." Momo told him. "Can't breathe, Momo-sempai…" Ryoma told him as Eiji chopped him on the head with one hand. "O'chibi!" Eiji cheered. "That hurts, Eiji-sempai." Ryoma told him.

"We were worried Echizen! Three days after the Nationals you just disappeared!" Oishi scolded. "Probability of Echizen being called here was 120%. According to my data." Inui said.

"Like always, huh everyone?" Ryoma asked looking at all of them. "How was America, Echizen?" Tezuka asked looked down at Ryoma. "It was ok." Ryoma said before looking around. "Where's Higarashi?" Ryoma asked.

The smiles on his teammates' faces dropped. "She had to leave for her back. She's been gone for about a month now." Oishi told him. Ryoma blinked before tugging down the bill of his hat. "She'll be back." he replied though he didn't explain how he knew that.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow as suddenly Atobe and Sanada stepped in front of him to face Ryoma. "Aaan…hope your hand didn't get any weaker." Atobe told him. "Tarundoru." Sanada said.

Ryoma looked over his shoulder as Toyama popped up behind him. "Lets have a match, Koshimae!" Toyama told him. "You middle school brats!" All of the middle schoolers turned as a high schooler yelled at them.

"Don't go picking up all those balls by yourself!" he yelled at them. "That's right Yuushi. The coach did say that if you don't get a ball you have to leave, right?" Mukahi asked loudly. "Gakuto, your voice is too loud." Yuushi replied.

"Hahaha! That's too bad! Why won't you please go home already!" Kirihara told the high schoolers mocking them and making many of the high schoolers glare at him. Not that Kirihara cared in the least, that is.

Suddenly the speakers kicked on. "Those, who didn't get a ball: please leave as soon as possible. As was the coach's intention." came Kurobe's voice over the speakers. "If that's the case, that means the whole court 9 is out of the game." one high schooler said.

Many of the high schoolers turned to leave but one high schooler turned on the middle schoolers. "You mean these middle school brats that stink of milk are gonna replace us!?" he yelled. "Lets settle this…in a tennis match." he declared.

-0-0-0-0-

All of the middle schoolers beat their opponents shocking all of the high schoolers in the process. "These guys are suppose to be strong?" Momo asked from where he sat with a few of his teammates. "They don't play like it." Kaido agreed.

Suddenly a yell rang out over the courts. "This is unsightly! Those who haven't been able to obtain a ball should have gone home already!" Everyone turned to look up at three high schoolers; Oni Jujirou, Tokugawa Kazuya, and Irie Kanata.

Oni looked livid as he looked down at the boys below him. "Anything other than that is disgraceful and pollutes the air!" he yelled. At this all of the high schoolers unable to get a ball left and in a hurry.

"Ehhh!? Everyone's going home already!?" Toyama whined. "Wait up! Where are you all going, Bros!?" he added. "Sorry but, having personal matches is essentially prohibited here." Irie said, holding on to his label as he spoke.

"Here in the U-17 selection camp, one by one, everyone is separated by their strengths from court 1 all the way up to court 16. Incidentally, the lower the number of the court, the stronger the players." Irie explained.

"In this camp, everyday before practice, the coach likes to post all the groups into the "Shuffle Matches". If you plan to get ahead then you have to win in these matches." Irie added. "The rule here is to beat your opponent and get him demoted." Irie added cheerfully.

"I'm Irie from the 3rd court! Nice to meet you." Irie told them with a smile. "Oni from Court 5." Oni said as he looked around at the middle schoolers before him. Kirihara, not listening to anything Irie had just said, ran forward to grab Tokugawa's arm.

"Are you strong? C'mon have a match with me." he said reaching out ot grab Tokugawa's arm only to freeze when Tokugawa looked down at him. "You want to go home that badly?" Tokugawa asked trying to pull his arm from Kirihara's grip.

Tokugawa pulled his arm free and walked off leaving Kirihara frozen on the spot. The three walked off, peace returning to the courts until Akutsu bumped into Oni. "Hey, that hurt, you block head." Akutsu said turning to glare at Oni, as he turned to do the same.

"You shouldn't hurry to your death so quickly." Oni told him. "Who the fuck do you think your talking to?" Akutsu asked. Akutsu pulled back his fist like he was about to hit Oni when a ball came flying between them.

Akutsu and Oni both took a step back as the ball hit the ground between them and spun in place. As they looked down at it, it flew up curving at a weird angle, Akutsu barely catching it before it could go over his head.

Everyone stared, the high schoolers shocked, the middle schooler knowing exactly what that shot was and who had hit it. Akutsu stared at the ball in his hand. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to take off my head!" Akutsu growled as he turned towards the stands.

A soft chiming like laugh reached everyone ears making everyone turn and look up at the top of the stairs at the figure clothed in blue, white, and red, with black sliders under the tennis shorts, tennis shoes, bandages wrapping up one long leg, and a pair of sunglasses perched on the end of a nose.

All of the middle school boys knew who it was before they ever caught sight of the tell tale white hair with matching rat tail blowing in the breeze. Or the name stitched in black into the bottom of the front of the jersey.

"Well then…I guess it's a good thing that you do know me, Akutsu-san!" came the cheerful voice as the figure removed the sunglasses to show the bright silver eyes that lurked behind them, lined with a fan of white lashes.

END

Kyandi: Hehe!

Hikari: Epic entrance!

Kyandi: Looks like Ryoma was out classed!

Hikari: There are people who would disagree.

Kyandi: I don't care!

Hikari: I know you don't.

Kyandi: Hehe! So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	65. Castrating

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back!

Kyandi: Hehe! I just loved the entrance!

Hikari: It was epic.

Kyandi: Is that like your favorite word or something now?

Hikari: Yep! Epic, epic, epic, epic, epic, epic, epic.

Kyandi: Okay! We get it!

Hikari: Good. Anyway everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 65 Castrating

Silence reined over the court for a while as everyone stared up at the figure, before cheers broke out from the middle schoolers. Ryoma turned to the figure with a smirk. "About time you showed up, Higarashi!" he called out.

At the top of the stairs a bright smile crossed Higarashi Hikari's face. "Sorry I ran into a little trouble. It would seem the older some people get the more immature they are. I had to pass some "_**test**_" before a pair of high schoolers would let me pass." she replied with a shrug.

"Hika-chan what are you doing here!?" Oishi called up to her. Hikari held up her hand. Flapping in the wind, held between two slender fingers was an envelope. "I received the invite about three days ago. Probably would have got it sooner if mail service in Greece wasn't so slow." she told them.

"And your back?" Oishi asked. "Fit as a fiddle! Fully cleared, clean bill of health!" Hikari replied. Smiles lit her teammates faces. "You can't stay here!" one high schooler yelled at her.

Hikari turned to him tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner. "Why not?" she asked. "I was invited after all." she added making the boy stutter around trying to find an excuse. "You didn't get one of the balls they dropped!" he cried pointing at her.

Hikari blinked at him before reaching back to dig around in the hood of her jacket. It took her a moment. "You mean these?" she asked holding out four balls that she finally managed to pull out of her hood. The same balls as those that were dropped on the courts.

"I was wondering why they were being dropped on my head. I have about six or seven more in my hood." she told him as she looked at the balls. "They looked so brand new. I just knew someone would be missing them." she added giving the high schoolers staring at her, one of her smile/giggles.

The high schoolers instantly looked away from those silver eyes, blushes lighting their faces. Hikari shoved the balls back into her hood before turning and heading down the stairs. Hikari hopped the railing landing on the court lightly before she headed towards the middle schoolers.

Tokugawa, Oni, and Irie watched her as she neared. When she drew even with the three she stopped in her tracks. Tokugawa raised an eyebrow as she leaned back on the heels of her feet to look up at him, craning her neck back.

Tokugawa expected her to cringe or freeze the moment she met his eyes, just like everyone did. Just like Kirihara had. Instead he found _**himself**_ trapped by _**her **_gaze. He had never seen a person with silver eyes before. Especially not like hers with no clear line between pupil and iris.

Both of his eyebrows flew up when she gave him a bright smile. But the shock wore off, quickly, as she turned to Kirihara. "Kirihara-san what are you frozen for? There's nothing scary about that face." she told him brightly effectively putting a dent in Tokugawa's ego as Irie chuckled behind him and Oni got a small grin on his face despite himself.

Hikari looked back up at Tokugawa as some of the middle schoolers laughed and she gave the high schooler a smile. "Though I do like the color of your eyes." she told Tokugawa before turning towards the middle schoolers and walking off.

"You know, you can effectively make any man, no matter how sure of themselves they are, feel like they just had their balls cut off." Akutsu told her giving her back the ball she had hit to stop him from trying to hit Oni. Hikari gave him a smile.

"It's a talent my father taught me." she told him before having to dodge the on coming pile of limbs that was Eiji, Toyama, and Jirou as they jumped at her in greeting only to end up in a pile on the ground. "Missed again your three." Hikari told them with a smile before turned to her captain.

Tezuka, glad to see the girl back in fighting mode, already had her racket in his hands. "Your racket Higarashi." he told her holding it out. Hikari smiled. "Thank you Tezuka-buchou." she told him taking the racket from his hands, handing the pale blue one in her hand to Fuji before taking the black racket into both of her hands, her fingers gliding over it as she looked it over.

"You took excellent care of it, Tezuka-buchou! Thank you!" she told her captain with a smile. Tezuka nodded. "Of course." he told her. "Wait a minute!" Hikari half turned to Oni as he stared down at her. "This is a camp for male representatives." he told her.

"Girls aren't allowed to play with boys let alone here." he added. Hikari tilted her head to the side as if considering the older boy closely. Her silence and her lack of caring was unnerving to say the least especially when she was just staring at him without blinking.

"We've all said the same thing at one point in time. It no use." Marui said blowing a bubble as others nodded in agreement making Hikari raise an eyebrow at them. Oni only glanced at him before his eyes were fixed on Hikari again.

"And just who are you anyway?" he demanded of Hikari looking down at her. Hikari gave him a bright smile but didn't answer him. Everyone, but Hikari looked up as Kurobe's voice sounded, suddenly, over the loud speakers.

"Seishun Gakuen, 1st year, Higarashi Hikari, is officially cleared to be here as well as to play amongst males. Since she managed to obtain a ball, she will remain here for now. Any farther complaint on the subject will result in punishment. Back to practice." Kurobe announced before the speakers went quiet again. Well that certainly answered those questions.

Tokugawa looked back at Hikari who was watching him, Irie, and Oni out of the side of her eyes, her fingers flexing in the black strings of her racket. "I do hope that answers your questions." she told Oni with a polite bow of her head.

"I do believe you have practice to get back to. I apologize for any…disturbance my friends here may have caused." she added half of the middle school boys making faces at her back. The girl's cool and calm tone, effectively calmed Oni and the three high schoolers gave her one last look before turning to leave the court.

Hikari turned to Kirihara who was bent over, hands on knees. "A…as soon as I saw…that bastards eyes…my body just…It was similar to what Yukimura-buchou does…" Kirihara told her before looking up at her.

"You aren't scared of Yukimura-buchou. If anything he's scared of you! So of course he didn't bother you." Kirihara grumbled making Hikari smile and pat him on the back. Yukimura raised an eyebrow at the youngest member of his team. "Fuck! What the hell are those people…" Kirihara added trailing off.

Hikari looked up to watch the three high schoolers leave. "This U-17 selection camp seems to have a lot more monsters then you seemed to have thought." she told him. "Yeah." Kirihara agreed. "And you're one of them." he added.

Hikari turned on him her eyes narrowing before she gave him a light pop on the back of the head making him tumble forward from his half bent position. "How's your back, Ri-chan?" Shiraishi asked as Kirihara grumbled.

Hikari smiled. "Better then ever! Once it healed up so did my arm! I'm better then I ever was!" Hikari told him as she rolled her left shoulder. "Oh great." Kirihara grumbled. Hikari chuckled as she pat him on the head.

Kirihara's eyebrow twitched before he snapped. "Do I look like a dog to you!?" he demanded. Hikari looked down at him, where he sat on the ground and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked. "NO!" Kirihara replied instantly making Hikari smile while others laughed.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari stuck with her team as they were shown around the facilities. By the time the tour was done night had started to fall outside. "Miss Higarashi!" Hikari looked up as one of the staff members stopped her. "About your sleeping arrangements…" Hikari cut him off with a smile.

"If it's all the same I'll be rooming with my captain and Sanada-san. Their both too much of a pair of sticks in the mud to try anything and they'll keep anyone else from trying!" she told him making both of the mentioned boys glare at her back.

The man stared in bewilderment at the girl before clearing his throat. "If the coach says its alright." he said before running off to check. "Higarashi!" Sanada and Tezuka coursed. Hikari turned to the two with a smile. "Well you know its true." she told them cheerfully.

The two couldn't argue, especially when the man came back and told Hikari that the coach agreed with her arrangement as long as she agreed to use separate bathing arrangements from the boys. Hikari agreed(of course) and smiled at her captain and Sanada before vanishing into their shared room.

So without any say what so ever, Sanada and Tezuka became roommates for their stay. Not that the two minded all too much. That is…until Hikari came back from bathing and walked in on the two half way through them changing into their pajamas.

The two both already had their pajama pants on and only lacked their shirts so it wasn't a big deal…to them at least. To Hikari, apparently their shirtless state was a big deal.

Hikari instantly covered her eyes. "Could you two _**please**_ put shirts on?" she asked. Sanada scoffed as he pulled on his shirt, Tezuka already buttoning his up. "Don't scoff at me, Sanada Genichirou." Hikari said sternly, still not uncovering her eyes making the older boy turn a hard look on her.

"I may have been raised with eight brothers, but there's a big difference between seeing my brothers half naked and seeing my male friends half naked." she told him. Sanada looked at her as he buttoned the last button on his shirt.

"You are the one that insisted on rooming with the boys." Tezuka reminded her. "Would you prefer I have a room of my own and there being a possibility of one of the high schoolers coming to see me in the middle of the night?" she asked.

Both boys' eyes snapped to her quickly. "_**NO!**_" they coursed sharply. "That's what I thought." Hikari replied lowly, peeking through her fingers to find them both fully dressed now and finally dropping her hands.

"Why don't you try using the bathroom next time to change. That's what I did." she added. Both boys looked at Hikari as she walked to her bed to dig through her bag. Unlike the two boys who were wearing pajama pants and shirts, Hikari was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, about three sizes too big, that was hanging off one shoulder and fell to about mid thigh.

Her hair was down and still damp from her bath and she wasn't wearing the bandages she usually did on her left arm and leg. In the shirt she looked like she wasn't wearing anything, shorts or anything under it and her legs looked longer then ever.

"You are wearing shorts, right?" Sanada asked looking her over. "Of course." Hikari replied raising the side of the shirt to show the short black shorts. "I'm not going to walk around a camp filled with nothing but males, in just a T-shirt." she added as she finally found what she was looking for.

Out of the bag Hikari pulled a picture frame. She climbed into her bed putting the frame on the little shelf inside the bunk bed. Once in place she pulled a book out of her bag and settled down to read leaving the two boys to their own devices. Quiet fell over the room as Tezuka worked on some work at the desk and Sanada worked from his bed.

When it was announced that it was lights out Tezuka closed his book and turned to Hikari. "Higarashi, lights ou-" Tezuka cut off as he looked at Hikari. Hikari was already fast asleep, laying on her bed, her book open and laying on her chest.

Sanada looked up at her too when Tezuka trailed off. Tezuka got to his feet walking over to the bed. He picked up the book marking her place and handing it to Sanada to put it on the desk before pulling the blanket up to cover Hikari.

Hikari only shifted slightly, snuggling under the blanket. "She fell asleep quickly." Sanada remarked. Tezuka nodded in agreement. Tezuka paused when he caught sight of the picture frame.

Inside the frame wasn't one picture but multiple pictures. One picture was of her brothers, another of her parents, the third of her twin, the fourth of her grandfather and uncle, the fifth of their team, and the sixth…of Tezuka with her and Ryoma.

Tezuka wasn't too surprised to see it. Hikari loved taking pictures. It just showed her more feminine side. Though looking down at her sleeping face, Tezuka was surprised to realize, just how much he had missed her while she was gone.

Tezuka stood up straight pulling close the curtain on her bunk. "We best get to bed as well." Tezuka said Sanada agreeing. Tezuka flipped off the lights before climbing into his own bed. He was glad to have Hikari back. Even if she was sometimes more then he could handle.

END

Kyandi: There's the new chapter!

Hikari: And guess what!

Kyandi: I finally got my cast and I can finally type somewhere near normal!

Hikari: So you all should have an chapter in a few hours!

Kyandi: So enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	66. Don't Be Scared

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Hello people!

Kyandi: I really don't have much to say this time.

Hikari: Well that's a shock.

Kyandi: Oh shut up.

Hikari: Well since she doesn't have anything to say at the moment we'll just move on.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review everyone!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 66 Don't Be Scared

"Apparently their going right into mental training today." Irie told Tokugawa and Oni as they walked to get a look at the list of shuffle matches for the day. "It'll be interesting to see how they handle it." he added.

Irie looked up as they neared the board where the Shuffle Match list was posted and came to a stop bringing the other two high schoolers to a stop with him. Tokugawa and Oni looked up to see what had made the short male stop only to find Hikari already standing in front of the board and scanning the list that were already up.

As they watched the girl's head tilted to the side making the long white rat tail fall over the opposite shoulder it had previously been hanging over. The three remained quiet and rooted in their spots as they watched her, wondering how much longer she was going to stand there and stare at the board.

A few moments passed before she tilted her head the other way, the rat tail once again falling to drape over the opposite shoulder. "You know its not polite to stand there and stare." she called out.

Irie, pleasantly surprised she had noticed them, looked at his two friends before putting a smile on his face and walking forward.

"My apologies. Do you have a match today?" he asked her, glancing from her to the board. "No. Of course I wouldn't. It's a shame though. I was looking forward to a match." she replied with a sigh. "I haven't been allowed to play in a month's time." she added.

Irie looked at her as she stared at the list. "A month's time?" he asked her. "A story too long for me to even care to explain." she replied. Irie looked at her before glancing back at Tokugawa and Oni both who were watching with interest. Irie turned back to look at the girl next to him.

"You know here…" Hikari cut Irie off. "I can get hurt, maimed, severely injured, etc. etc. You know you aren't exactly the first to say that to me. And you won't be the first I prove wrong either." she told him. Irie raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think so?" he asked with a pleasant smile. The girl was certainly interesting to talk to. "I don't think…I _**know**_." she told him, looking up at him just as yells announced the arrival of her friends. "Hika/Hihime/Ri-chan!" Hikari heaved a sigh before she stepped to the side letting Eiji, Toyama, and Jirou run smack dab into the board.

Irie raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the three. Hikari leaned over the three. "You missed again. Try not announcing your arrival first. Then you _**might**_ get me." she told them. Irie stepped back to join Tokugawa and Oni as Eiji popped up to face his younger teammates.

"So any matches?" Eiji asked. Hikari looked up at the board. "Momoshiro-sempai has a match today. He's the only middle schooler." Hikari told him. "With who?" Eiji asked turning to look. "Oni Jujirou-sempai." came Hikari's replied.

Oni looked up to find Hikari looking at him. "If I didn't know better…I'd say their trying to break us." she added. Hikari turned on her heels weaving her way out of the crowd to take off. As she passed Oni she paused for a second.

"I look forward to see your two string racket, Oni-sempai." she said in a low voice, giving him a smile before taking off. Oni stared after the girl as she walked off. "Hika-chan where are you going?" Eiji called.

"I'm going to finish up my morning regiment before the shuffle matches start." she called over her shoulder before vanishing around the bend. Eiji shrugged and turned back to the board. "Well she's….interesting." Irie said with a smile making his two friends look down at him as if he was crazy.

-0-0-0-0-

"That racket has huge holes." Sengoku remarked. Hikari leaned on the rail watching Momo and Oni, not really listening to Sengoku at all. "I wonder if Momo will be alright." Oishi remarked aiming the statement at Hikari but she wasn't paying attention.

"Spirit Momoshiro-ku~n!" Koharu cheered. "Put an end to him Momoshiro!" Kamio added. Hikari lowered her chin onto her folded arms as she watched the match. She had come to the camp with little data on the high schooler players.

This would be a good chance for her to gather more though she knew it would be at Momo's expense. And at his expanse it was. Hikari knew something bad was going to happen when Momo opened almost instantly with his Jack Knife.

"Not bad Momoshiro! Use this as your specialty greeting!" Jackal called. Hikari raised her head. Oni's stance…it was the same as Momo's for his Jack Knife. "Haha! What do you think you can kill with that piece of a knife? This is the real Jack Knife!" Oni yelled as he hit a stronger Jack Knife back at Momo.

Hikari winced rubbing her own wrist as Momo dropped his racket, the pain in his wrist making it where he couldn't hold his own racket. "With this, your wrist are completely finished." Oni declared as he looked at Momo. "The game is finished." Oni added turning to walk away.

"He really doesn't know Momoshiro-sempai." Hikari said. Momo wasn't about to back down. Not now. And she was proven right when he picked up his racket with his teeth dropping it to his arms, his wrist too limp for him to hold the racket.

"I haven't gotten wild enough yet!" he told Oni. "Where are you going? The match isn't over just yet." Momo said as he stood. Hikari heaved a sigh. Momo was so stubborn sometimes. He wasn't going to give up until he wasn't able to stand or pick up his racket period.

No matter what anyone said to him. Even when the others asked him to stop before he ruined his wrist for good, he wouldn't give up.

Hikari wasn't surprised when Oni won, leaving Momo laying on the ground out of breath. "Game set, Oni! 6-0!" came the call. "How pitiful. After all, the middle schoolers are only this good." one high school, just a few feet from Hikari said as his companions laughed.

Hikari snapped her head to the side to give the three a cold, icy stare, her eyes narrowing. "Pardon me! Do you care to repeat that!?" she asked in a low icy voice.

All three of the older boys looked at her visibly flinching before taking off at the down right demonic look in her eyes. "Tsk. Running from a little girl. Now that's pitiful." she remarked turning back to her teammates.

And so the morning went. Hikari, use to her own brand of harsh training fell into the training they put the middle schoolers through pretty easily, though she had to admit it was a nice work out. Though she doubted any of the others agreed with her.

There was one time when she had stopped to hand Yuuta a water bottle that she caught Tokugawa and another, white haired dark skinned boy watching her. Hikari had looked up at them, gave them a smile and turned away. Best to keep them off guard instead of starting anything…for now.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ooi! All you middle scho…" Hikari looked up as there was a loud band and a low strings of ows and hisses. Above the court stood a tall dark haired man that was rubbing his forehead. "Good morning, I'm the U-17 selection camp's mental coach. It's Saitou!" he announced.

Hikari had a sneaky feeling that that wasn't the first time that day he had banged his head. "Two meters, sixteen centimeters." Inui and Yanagi coursed as they looked up at Saitou. "The mark on his forehead suggest he's hit his head at least five times in the course of the morning." Hikari added.

Yanagi and Inui agreed with her but Saitou seemed to ignore the comments. "You are so strong one wouldn't think you were middle schoolers. And a young lady is among you at that!" Saitou said.

"However if we make your mental surface even stronger, you will become even stronger." Saitou added. "But first, please make groups of two people! Anyone is fine!" Saitou announced. Before Hikari to turn to find one of her teammates, Kadowaki found her.

"Hihi-chan, will you pair with me this time!?" he asked with a big goofy grin. Hikari smiled. "Sure, Kadowaki-san!" she replied. Kadowaki cheered dancing around and basically gloating.

Hikari watched with a smile on her face though she had a bad feeling about all of this. And when she had bad feelings they usually turned out to be absolutely correct most of the time.

"Don't wanna. No doubles." Ryoma said adjusting his cap. Momo looked down at him. "Like I'd want to pair up for doubles with you either." Momo told him. The two made faces at each other, Ryoma sticking his tongue out at Momo.

"You two are so immature!" Hikari declared yanking on the labels of the two's jerseys making the two bang their foreheads against each other. "Now go find your partners and be quiet." Hikari told them. Both boys walked off grumbling as they rubbed their foreheads, both now bearing the same red mark on their foreheads as Saitou.

"You done?" Saitou asked. All of the middle schoolers fell quiet, everyone standing by their partner. "Then…let's start with the singles games. Those who lose are to be dropped out of here." Saitou announced.

How did she know? Hikari sighed before she looked at Kadowaki who was staring at her with wide eyes, probably wishing he hadn't paired with her. "That's right…the partner you just teamed up with, you now have to battle." Saitou added. Hikari gave Kadowaki a smile. "Well…may the best…um, person, win." Hikari told him with a smile. Kadowaki looked like he was close to crying.

Hikari though ignored it and watched the matches. She kind of felt bad for Kadowaki but Tezuka would never forgive her if she lost to him. Nor would the rest of her teammates. She half expected Kadowaki to drop out the moment their match started, due to his apparent fear of her.

Though truthfully….Hikari failed to see what about her Kadowaki found so scary. It absolutely baffled her. _Really what about me is so scary_? Hikari pondered the question while she watched the matches go by three at a time.

Then came Koharu's match with Gin. Hikari leaned back to watch Koharu go flying over her head into the trees beyond the gate.

"Well….he's gone." Hikari remarked. "Higarashi Hikari!" Hikari turned. "Kadowaki! Court 14!" came the call. Hikari bounded forward, happy to finally get to play a match. "Come on Kadowaki-san! No reason to be scared!" Hikari called to Kadowaki.

"That's easy for _**you**_ to say!" Kadowaki replied as he gripped his racket to his chest. "You're not the one shaking in his shorts!" he added. Hikari smiled. "Lets both do our best, Kadowaki-san so either of us regret it!" she called across the net with a big smile on her face.

END

Kyandi: Yhay another chapter!

Hikari: And the last one for the day.

Kyandi: We'll put up another one tomorrow though!

Hikari: Yep, but until then enjoy and review!

Kyandi: And we'll be back soon!

Hikari: Bye!


	67. Miss Flower

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We got a new chapter for all of you!

Kyandi: And I woke up early to work on it!

Hikari: You didn't have much choice with the noise your neighbors make.

Kyandi: I'm thinking about introducing them to Mr. Ruffles.

Hikari: **NO**!

Kyandi: Aww why not?

Hikari: Do I really need to answer that? No I don't. Now everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 67 Miss Flower

Hikari stretched as she walked away from the courts. She had easily won her match against Kadowaki, 6-0. She felt bad for beating Kadowaki but she wasn't about to lose and get sent home just because she felt bad about sending someone else home.

She would never hear the end of it from anyone. Not her teammates, not her friends, and especially not from the high schoolers. She wasn't going to give the high schoolers any more reason to hassle her or to look down on her. They already had reason enough with her just being a girl. Either way though she had won her match, for now.

Looking around Hikari found that Ryoma and Toyama were missing from the crowds of her friends. Usually the two stuck out just because both of them were so short. Hikari turned to Chitose as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Chitose-san, have you seen Echizen-san?" Hikari asked him. Chitose looked up at her. "He and Kin-chan went to go find the bathroom a while back. I haven't seen them since." he told her.

"Huh…well thank you." she told him. Chitose nodded and turned back to watch the matches. Hikari continued walking as she thought.

Knowing Ryoma and Toyama the two had probably gotten lost in their search for the bathroom. Hikari sighed. "I best find them before they manage to get themselves in trouble." Hikari said to herself before she set out to find her two missing friends.

In a place as big as the camp she was going to have a hard time finding them but Hikari had a pretty good feeling that if she found Tokugawa, then she would find Ryoma at least. And if she found Ryoma she was sure enough to find Toyama who seemed to stick to Ryoma's side like glue whenever he was near him.

"Hey brat!" Hikari paused and turned to find a group of high schoolers walking towards her grins on their faces. Hikari sighed. "I really do not have the time or the patience to deal with you." she told them turning to walk away.

"We aren't done with you, girl!" one of the yelled grabbing her arm. Hikari froze her eyes going wide before she turned slowly to look at his hand on her arm. Slowly, so slowly that her expression seemed to get icier with inch, she raised her gaze to his face to look up at him with the iciest, most demonic look she could managed. She narrowed her eyes letting her lashes fall to half hide the silver of her eyes as she glared at him.

The boy flinched. She could feel it through the contact of his hand on her arm. Hikari tipped her head back as she looked at all of them each of them taking a step away from her when her eyes landed on him. "You have three seconds to release my arm and leave." she told them in a low tone that held the same killer intent as her expression.

Unfortunately Hikari had the luck of running into one of those types of boys that like to push his luck. The boy holding her arm put a weak smirk on his face as he attempted to stand up to her. "Or what?" he asked.

Hikari opened her mouth to reply when another voice sounded. "I'm pretty sure the coaches will love to hear that your sexually harassing her." Hikari peered around the boys as they turned. Standing there, a smile on his face was the same white haired, dark skinned male she had seen with Tokugawa previously.

"Tanegashima!" one of the boys said in shock. The smile on the boy's face grew. "Unless you want word to reach the coaches that your harassing our dear little Flower here, you might want to leave and return to practice." Tanegashima told them his tone and eyes carrying a hint of a threat.

Catching on, the boys took off quickly, the boy holding on to her arm, releasing it roughly and almost managing to knock her over in the process.

Hikari rubbed her wrist as she watched them leave. "You know I've been called a lot of nicknames over the last year, but Flower is a new one." she remarked, Tanegashima chuckling. "Did he hurt you?" Hikari turned to look at Tanegashima who gave her a friendly smile.

"Not really. I grew up with brothers. He couldn't hurt me even if he hit me." she told him. "Thank you for the help though." she added with a polite bow of her head. Tanegashima chuckled. "From what some of the other high schoolers have been saying, I didn't exactly expect you to be so polite." he told her. Hikari tilted her head to the side.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Especially when it coming from the mouth of a couple of people who don't praticually like the other person." she told him. Tanegashima nodded. "I see that." he remarked.

"Though I must say, I was surprised to see you were able to keep up and even go farther then the others with the training regiment. You don't exactly look like a girl that can out last most males in stamina." he added.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "While I should take that as a compliment could you please keep your eyes to yourself?" she remarked. Tanegashima out right laughed at that one. "Has anyone told you you're a right little smart aleck?" he asked. Hikari sighed. "My teammates make it a point to tell me so everyday." she replied.

Tanegashima smiled. "You're quiet amusing for a middle school girl." he told her. Hikari made a face, wrinkling up her nose. "I _**think**_ I should take that as a compliment?" she said phrasing it like a question. Tanegashima chuckled.

"It was a compliment." he assured her. "Well then you're very amusing for a high school male." she replied both of them laughing at that. "Then again the only high school males I've ever known was my brothers." she replied.

"I'm guessing not a good example." Tanegashima said. Hikari shook her head as she thought about her brothers. "Pretty much, no." she replied. "Believe me if you knew my brothers, their not the best example at all." she added.

Hikari paused for a moment before looking at him. "Exactly how did you know I was here and that they were harassing me?" she asked. Tanegashima ran a hand through his hair which was as white as her own.

"I saw you leaving the courts where the middle schoolers are. When I saw them follow you I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Not pretty like you." he told her with a smile. Both of Hikari's eyebrows snapped up.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Tanegashima-sempai. A lot more presistant men then you have tried." she told him. Tanegashim shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try. Anyway I thought the middle schoolers were suppose to be on the main courts." he said. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I finished my match and am looking for two of my friends. I have a feeling that if I find Tokugawa-san I'll find one of my friends and if I find him then I'm sure to find the other of the two." she told him. Tanegashima raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, the first one sees Tokugawa as the ultimate challenge?" he asked. Hikari nodded making him laugh. "And the second one sees the first as a challenge and follows him like a lost puppy." she added.

"And now you're trying to locate Tokugawa to find your friends." he stated instead of asked. "Pretty much." Hikari replied. Tanegashima smiled. "Well then allow me to tell you how to find him." Tanegashima told her getting a smile from Hikari.

-0-0-0-0-

With Tanegashima's help, Hikari was able to locate both Tokugawa and Oni and sure enough Ryoma and Toyama were there ahead of her. Both were already fully enjoying themselves in a match with the two high schoolers.

Hikari sat herself down, pulling out her data log and a pencil. Though she would have to scold the two later for missing their matches and disobeying rules, she would take advantage of watching them play against the two older males.

She knew the two weren't ready yet to win against the older males and she had told the two that much. Especially Ryoma when she saw that look in his eyes when he looked at Tokugawa. Hikari doubted even she could have taken on the two at the moment, but that was beside the point.

It was still good data to have and it gave her a chance to see how the two high schoolers played when faced with opponents as…unusual as Ryoma and Toyama. When the two older males had won Oni, propped Toyama against the wall, while Tokugawa left Ryoma laying in the middle of the court.

When the two turned to leave the court they were met with Hikari's smiling face as she snapped her data log closed. "You two, provide a very interesting learning experience." she told them as she tapped her shoulder with the binding of her book.

Tokugawa and Oni stopped to stare at her. Neither had noticed the girl's arrival, not that she wanted them to anyway. "So you've been collecting data?" Oni asked. "Get anything?" he added.

Hikari let her book fall open and flipped idly through the pages. "No much more then I already had." she replied. "Though I did learn a lot more about your personalities." she added snapping the book closed again.

Tokugawa eyed the girl. "Our personalities?" he asked. Hikari leaned back to look up at them since she was sitting still. "Your play styles, the way you move, how you approach problems, everything about how you play speaks to aspects of your personality." she told them.

"Just like how normal day to day activities can speak to how you play as well." she added. "Like how you're Arobatics tell wonders for your flexibility." she said looking at Tokugawa.

Tokugawa's eyebrows snapped down. "How do you know about that?" he asked. Hikari laughed. "One thing you'll find out about me is that I know about everything. I could probably even accurately guess what color and type of underwear your wearing if I cared to dig deep enough." she replied.

Both boys stared at her. "Oh don't worry, I don't care to know any of that." she told them. "Stalker." Oni replied. Hikari smiled. "You know I've had a lot of people call me that, but I really do prefer to be called your friendly residential spy." she replied.

"I was simply trying to prove my point." she added. "Which was?" Tokugawa asked. "That I _**always**_ know. I make it a point to know anything that could possibly relate to how you play tennis and how you think. It makes messing with your head all the more amusing." she replied.

"Are you here to challenge one of us as well?" Oni asked not really in the mood. Especially not after the underwear comment. Really to think the girl could find out something like that if she really wanted to, was almost…scary.

Though something told both of the high schoolers that she really could find out something like that if she absolutely wanted to. The thought alone was enough to make them cautious of the girl despite no clear threat in the way she talked or looked at them.

Hikari covered her laugh with one hand as a smile lit her face. "Oh heavens no! I know a pointless battle when I see one!" she told them. Oni scoffed. "At least one of you knows when you don't stand a chance." he said.

Hikari got to her feet slipping her book into her pocket as she looked at the two. "I said pointless, not impossible." she replied. Oni and Tokugawa looked at Hikari as she smiled at them. "Everyone loses at some point in time." she told them as she headed down the stairs past them.

"Its how we grow and get stronger. The question is, when do you lose." Hikari said over her shoulder, the two high schoolers watching her. Hikari stopped and looked over her shoulder at them. "You might want to get back to practice. And I do apologize for any trouble my two friends here caused." she told them before turning back towards the court.

Tokugawa eyed her as she walked away. It was like the girl purposely said and did things to make him feel like he was either being mocked or taken off guard. And she seemed to be amused with the whole thing too.

But she did have a point about the losing comment. "She's messing with our heads." Oni remarked leading the way from the court. Tokugawa glanced back at Hikari as she knelled beside her teammate, poking Ryoma in the cheek and getting a complaint from the emerald haired boy. Tokugawa turned and followed Oni. "If that's so, then she's doing a good job with it." Tokugawa replied tartly.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari sighed as her cousin hung off her shoulders. He had turned to her and had instantly clung to her after saying his goodbyes to Shishido. "Keep Chotarou out of trouble." Shishido told her as he watched Hikari comfort her cousin with one hand patting his shoulder.

"Right. Will do." Hikari replied as her cousin basically cried on her shoulder, the picture looking weird since Ohtori stood over a foot taller then her. Then Eiji latched onto her from the other side also in the same state as Ohtori. Oishi gave her a sad smile as he watched his doubles partner.

"Take good care of him and yourself Hika-chan." Oishi told her as he pat Eiji on the back. Hikari nodded returning his sad smile with one of her own. "Right, Oishi-fukubuchou. We'll be alright. Right Kikumaru-sempai?" she told him looking at Eiji who nodded though he was still latched on to her tightly.

Oishi nodded. Hikari turned to look at Inui and Yanagi. "I don't suppose I could trouble you to keep an eye on Akaya." Yanagi said. Hikari smiled. "As much as I possibly can I will." she replied. Yanagi nodded. "Be more careful with your juices in the future, Inui-sempai." she added.

Inui rubbed his neck but nodded in agreement. Hikari turned her eyes to Momo. "Be good and let your wrist heal before you get wild again, Momoshiro-sempai." she told him. Momo smiled at her. "You know me." he replied.

"I do…that's why I said be good." she replied getting small smiles from the boys around her. "Don't let them push you around, Hikari." Yuuta ordered her. Hikari smiled. "Not on their lives." she replied. Yuuta gave a firm nod.

"Show them what hell you can bring!" Momo said loudly, more like roaring the sentence then anything. Hikari smiled. "You bet." she replied. Before she could move or stop them a whole pile of boys grabbed her in a hug drowning her under their combined weight.

"You guys! I can't breath!" she told them, though the smile and laugh she gave ruined what ever seriousness she had been trying for. From father away from the group of middle schoolers, Tokugawa watched as one boy after the other grabbed the girl, some giving her awkward one armed hugs, others scooping her completely off her feet and spinning her around.

The girl took it all with good humor as she told her departing friends good bye. "She's interesting isn't she?" Tokugawa turned to find Tanegashima behind him. "I had the most interesting talk with her earlier. She's actually pretty interesting for a girl who spends all of her time around rowdy middle school boys."

Tokugawa turned back to watch Hikari. "Be careful Tokugawa….she might just mess with your head a little too much." Tanegashima told him with a smile before he walked off. Tokugawa glance back at him before turning back to watch the girl wave to her friends as they boarded the bus to leave.

_Might already be a little too late for that_, Tokugawa thought before he turned to follow Tanegashima back to practice. He had a feeling the girl was only just starting to play with his head.

END

Kyandi: Hehe!

Hikari: Okay even I have to admit that underwear comment is enough to mess with someone's mind.

Kyandi: That was the point.

Hikari: You are so weird.

Kyandi: Thank you! Anyway please enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	68. Energy To Burn

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back!

Kyandi: I'm having so much fun with this!

Hikari: She really is.

Kyandi: More "_**mature**_" boys are so much more fun to mess with.

Hikari: Really they are.

Kyandi: And I hope I'm not offending any possible males reading this story!

Hikari: Well then lets get on before you do offend one of them.

Kyandi: Right! Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 68 Energy To Burn

"Thi…This much in six hours….what the hell is with this training…do we have to do this circuit everyday!?" Hikari read over the training circuit posted before them. "Its not…too bad." Hikari remarked. "Those guys only need three hours." The circuit coach, Tsuge said nodding towards the high schoolers.

"I'm actually giving you middle schoolers double the time! Anyone who complains better disappear fast! You guys don't have the time to stand there and bitch." Tsuge added looking over the middle schoolers with a cold stare.

"You all should have the same out look of The Girl!" he added. Hikari blinked and frowned. "_**'The Girl'**_?" she repeated lowly to herself as if offended.

"Anyone who doesn't finish the circuit by day's end better disappear from this camp! That's all!" Tsuge added. "It looks like fun." Hikari remarked with a smile, making her middle school friends turn on her. "What?" Hikari asked blinking.

"That's actually pretty close to my personal regiment." she added with a smile. "You're impossible, Hiri-chan!" Marui remarked. Hikari shrugged. "Maybe that means you should train more." she retorted as they walked with the rest of the middle schoolers to get lined up to start their circuit. "Excuse me!" Marui snapped his bubble popping. Hikari covered a laugh as she dodge his lunge at her.

Several of the boys, high schoolers and middle schoolers alike stopped to watch Hikari as she danced out of Marui's reach as he kept lunging at her. "You'll wear yourself out before you even start the circuit if you keep this up~!" Hikari sang as she dodged him again.

Marui jumped again but Hikari danced out of his way letting him fly right into a group of high schoolers knocking them over. Marui was left to deal with the pissed off high schoolers while Hikari took off, rejoining what remained of her own team.

"Hiri-chan!" Marui called clearly angry. Hikari peeked from around Tezuka and gave him a smile. "You should always be more observant of your surrounds Marui-san!" she replied as he glared at her.

In Hikari's opinion it was a nice way to start the afternoon and she soon had most of the boys, high schoolers and middle schoolers alike, fighting to keep up with her as she quickly worked her way through all of the circuit work.

Tezuka and Fuji watched as Hikari flew past all of the high schoolers in the reverse run smiling like she was having the time of her life. "She certainly is energetic today." Fuji remarked as they watched her. "Isn't she always energetic?" Shiraishi asked as he watched.

"Not like this." Fuji replied. "I think she's getting a kick out of out shining the high schoolers." Yuushi remarked. "She certainly is enjoying herself. "Atobe remarked. "Let her. Its amusing to watch her show them all up." Fuji said with a chuckle as they returned to their practice.

"Ah! Finished!" Hikari cheered happily as she walked away from where the high schoolers she had been racing against, sat slumped on the ground, trying to catch their breathes. "You already completely done, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked looking up at the girl.

From farther down among the high schoolers Tokugawa looked up at the girl. He himself, along with Oni, Irie, Tanegashima, and a few others had just finished as well. Tokugawa watched as Hikari smiled at her teammate.

"Yes, all done! Now I'm going to go and do my own regiment." she told him. "You're going to jump right into your suicide of regiment after doing all of that!?" Eiji asked. Hikari smiled. "I'd be lazy if I unwound by sitting around." she told him before taking off taking the stairs up from the court, two at a time.

Tokugawa frowned. The girl seemed to be more then a handful. He couldn't even begin to imagine where the girl got her energy from. Tokugawa wiped the sweat from his face with his towel before gathering his things.

"Where are you going, Tokugawa?" Irie asked as he walked off. "Weight room." Tokugawa replied over his shoulder as he walked off. Hopefully, with everyone still out on the courts, he would have the weight room to himself for a few hours.

But of course, the gods would conspire against him in that. When he reached the weight room, he found Hikari had reached it before him and was currently doing bench presses.

Unlike most of her teammates who wore short sleeved tennis shirts in the school's colors with the team name on it, Hikari wore a white and blue tank top with Seigaku in bold letters across the front. Without her jacket he was able to see the bandages wrapping up her left arm to her shoulder.

"You know, I'm starting to think you've never seen a girl with how you've stared at me." Hikari remarked. Tokugawa blinked at her before moving to one of the other weight machines to work on his arms.

He dropped his bag beside it before sitting down. "Do you make it a habit of upstaging others?" Tokugawa asked. There was a low laugh from Hikari. "I guess it would appear that way from your point of view." she replied.

"But really, at this moment, I'm not trying to upstage anyone. I just had a lot of energy I needed to burn off today." she added.

Tokugawa looked at her. "It doesn't look that way from the others' point of views." he told her. Hikari smiled. "No offense, but I really don't care. Its not my place to try to please everyone. Not that I care to." she replied.

"That's pretty care free." he remarked. Hikari shrugged. "Perhaps but being serious all of the time is bad for you." she replied. Tokugawa looked up at her. "If you aren't taking this serious then why are you here?" he asked.

There was a long clang as Hikari sat the bar of the weights back on the stand and sat up. Hikari turned and looked at him. "I didn't say I wasn't taking the camp serious. I take tennis very serious, but I don't see the point in always being stoic and straight faced like you." she replied.

Tokugawa stared at her. He had no idea on how to reply to that. Especially since she was smiling at him brightly like she hadn't just said anything that could be considered offensive. "Any how don't you think you should worry more about yourself and less about me?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

Tokugawa looked away from her. "I have nothing to worry about." he replied. Hikari smiled. "You are a horrible lair." she told him. Tokugawa looked at the girl. "Excuse me?" he asked. Hikari sighed as she leaned over to pull something out of her bag. With a thud she sat her black data log in her lap and flipped it open stopping at a silver tab.

"I make it my business to know everything about any possibly opponents as I can." she told him holding the book up to read from it. "Tokugawa Kazuya, High school second year. 189cm tall, 79kg, blood type AB. Your favorite drink is tea, favorite shoes are PROHOLD TOUR TOUR IV CG, and you hooby is yachting." she remarked scanning the page.

"You rarely show any emotion and appear serious but really you have an under laying sense of inferiority when it comes to one person and one person only." she added flipping the page.

"You have a very tunneled vision when it comes to rivals and that tunneled vision is aimed at Byodoin Houou, the current Number One in the 1st string. The same man that beat you effortlessly last year." she added.

Hikari lowered the book to look at Tokugawa who had stopped his exercising to stare at her. Hikari's smile was gone replaced by a serious face as she tapped her shoulder with the binding of the leather bound book.

"The point to this, Tokugawa-sempai, is that you can't lie to me. And quiet frankly I don't care too much about being lied to. The way I see it if I'm willing to tell you the truth you should be polite enough to return the favor." she told him as she slipped the book back into her bag.

" I understand what its like to want to beat someone even if I die. And like I said earlier…everyone loses sooner or later. Its what makes you stronger." she added as she got to her feet and grabbed her bag. "Next time, Tokugawa-sempai," Tokugawa looked up at her. "Don't lie to me. You won't like the results." she told him with a smile before giving him a wave and walking off. Tokugawa watched her leave.

Tokugawa leaned forward to lean on his knees as he watched her. The girl baffled him. One minute she was joking, picking at people and playing with their heads, and the next she sounded and acted more like an old lady rather then the young girl she really was.

Then he didn't know rather to be worried or not that she had all of that information on him. That was probably the part that got him the most. "Oh Tokugawa-sempai." Tokugawa looked up as Hikari stuck her head back into the room.

"I wouldn't write off Echizen-san if I were you. His vision can be far more tunneled then your's and he has his sights set on you." she told him with a smile before she vanished again. Tokugawa blinked as he watched the door swing close. The girl really was playing with his head.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari flipped a page in her book as she took a careful drink of her tea before sitting the cup down. "You look engrossed in that book." Hikari looked up to find Irie smiling down at her a plate and cup in his hands.

"Not to engrossed for company I hope." he added. Hikari flipped the book close gesturing to the seat across from her. "Never too busy to entertain." she replied. Irie smiled as he sat down. "Though I doubt you paying company to any of the other middle schoolers." she added as she leaned back in her chair.

Irie chuckled. "Perhaps not, but none of the other middle schoolers finished the training circuit in less time then half of the high schoolers." he told her.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Yes, it seems I had a little too much spare energy today. But like I said I haven't been able to play let alone practice in a month's time. That much time causes one to bottle up all of their energy." she replied.

Irie really laughed at this. "A little pent up energy can go a long way." he agreed. Hikari nodded as she picked up her cup. "Is there something I can help you with, Irie-sempai?" she asked him. Irie looked up at her.

"Shuu-san told me he got to talk to you." he told her. Hikari sat her cup down. "Ah! I see. So what exactly did he tell you? I'm curious because from what I've heard some of you high schoolers seem to have a very bad impression of me." she said.

Irie shook his head as he chuckled. "I assure you it was nothing bad…Flower-chan." he replied. Hikari made a face wrinkling up her nose. "Oh please, Irie-sempai, don't call me that!" she said slightly embarrassed by the nickname.

Irie chuckled. "Shuu-san seems happy with his nickname for you." he told her. "I noticed." Hikari replied. "You can call me just about anything you want but please don't call me Flower-chan." she told him. Irie smiled.

"I'll remember that." he promised. "Are you ready for your first shuffle match whenever it comes up?" Irie asked her. Hikari looked up at him tapping the table top with one nail. "I am. Hopefully I will get one soon." she replied.

"Are you sure you want to take the risk playing against high schoolers? Some of us aren't so nice on the court." he told her. Hikari smiled. "Really Irie-sempai you shouldn't worry. Truth be told some of the middle schoolers aren't so nice either." she told him.

Irie looked at her questioningly. Hikari smiled at him as she got to her feet picking up her tea cup. "Take it from me, Irie-sempai…Tanegashima-sempai may call me a flower but I'm not **that** fragile." she told him with a smile before she turned and walked off to take her cup to the wash station.

END

Kyandi: Alright here's the new chapter!

Hikari: Did you really have to have him call me Flower?

Kyandi: Wait until you see what Tanegashima calls you later on.

Hikari: Oh joy.

Kyandi: Anyway we hope you enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon hopefully.

Kyanid: Bye bye!


	69. Restlessness

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Have you ever thought of changing how you greet them?

Kyandi: Why should I?

Hikari: Maybe because its boring.

Kyandi: Doesn't matter. Our weird and childish banter more then makes up for it.

Hikari: Yeah sure.

Kyandi: Anyway enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 69 Restlessness

Hikari sighed and rolled over in her bed, yet again, for the tenth time that night. For some reason she couldn't sleep. Lights had been out for at least an hour if not more and she had yet to fall asleep. She figured it was the patter of rain on the window.

Since the night her father had died, she could never sleep when it rained since it had been raining the night he died. Just laying there in her bed listening to the small dings of the rain hitting the glass made her restless.

She felt like she was literally about ready to snap listening to it. _I hate the rain. I hate the rain. I hate the rain,_ she repeated over and over in her head like a mantra of sorts.

Finally Hikari sat up. She needed to get up and do something before she really did snap from the restless feeling. Anything to burn off some of the restlessness. While still in her bed, behind the curtain, Hikari changed out of her pajama shorts and shirt into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

Maybe a run on one of the treadmills would clear her head. As quietly as she could, she pulled open the curtain and grabbed her shoes, bag, and a sweat shirt. She paused long enough to look over at Tezuka's bed. Tezuka had left his curtain open and had his back to her as he slept.

Hikari smiled as she tiptoed to the door. Tezuka would kill her if he found her sneaking out after lights out. Even though she loved to frustrate him, she wasn't in the mood at the time. She paused to check that he was really asleep.

Sure enough the boy was sound asleep, his breathing deep and long, showing that he was deep asleep and would hopefully remain that way until morning. Though Hikari had to admit, asleep and without his glasses….Tezuka was really cute. Hikari grinned to herself.

She slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She paused long enough to pull on her shoes and pull up the hood of her sweat shirt. Just as quietly as she had left her room she headed off down the hall and down the stairs.

Down stairs in the lounge/living room the TV was on, a few high schoolers asleep on the couches. They had probably passed out while watching the TV. Hikari shook her head before she continued on down the hall and out the door.

She pulled the hood farther forward looking both ways down the side walk before hurrying across the short distance between the dorms and the building where the weight rooms and work out rooms were. Even with the hood and the short amount of time outside she still managed to get drenched.

Once inside she yanked the hood back with a sigh, glad to be out of the rain. Then something caught her eyes. Up ahead a light was one. Hikari head off down the hall. When she entered the room she found Tokugawa on a stationary bike. When the door opened he looked up at her.

He couldn't really say he was surprised to see her, but he was surprised to see her looking like a wet dog, her wet hair sticking to her face and neck. Hikari look at him as she shoved her hair back, but turned to head across the room to the treadmills not sparing him a single word.

She didn't look to be in a very happy mood at the moment. He watched her set her bag down and pull a book out of it. She set the book and a water bottle up on the treadmill before she started running. "Can't sleep?" Tokugawa asked as he went back to work himself.

"I never can on nights when its raining. No matter how much or now hard I try to." she replied. "I really _**despise**_ the rain." she added. Tokugawa looked up at her. "Reason?" he asked.

Hikari was quiet for a long a moment debating on whether she should say anything. Tokugawa waited patiently for her to reply. "My father died recently." she told him. "It was raining the day he died." she added.

Tokugawa looked up at her but she simply kept running picking up speed as the rain pounded harder on the windows. "Your mother?" he asked unable to control his curiosity. "Dead as well. She died when I was five." Hikari replied.

"I take care of myself for the most part." she added before falling quiet again. Tokugawa knew what it was like to basically have no parents around. His were usually always gone, doing one thing or another.

"No family?" he asked. "I have family yes. I have my older brothers, a cousin and his family, my uncle, and a grandfather. But usually its just me. My cousin, though is here at this camp with me." she told him. Tokugawa raised an eyebrow.

He didn't recall seeing any of the middle school boys that resembled her in anyway. "He was the tall gray haired boy that was crying on my shoulder when we saw off our teammates that lost this morning." Hikari told him.

Tokugawa looked up at her. "Yes I know you were watching." she replied before he could ask. "I saw you talking with Tanegashima-sempai." she added.

Well that explained that. Silence stretched between the two. Tokugawa, though he was dense about things like this most of the time, could tell it was a sensitive subject with her. "I take it by you curiosity that you're parents are pretty much nonexistent." she said.

Tokugawa looked up at her. "You don't know." he stated rather then asked. Hikari came to a stop, quickly stepping safely off the moving path of the treadmill. She turned it off before turning to face Tokugawa.

"I don't make it a habit of nosing into private affairs of others. Your tennis life, habits, and training are open game for me but not your private life with your parents." she told him turning to turn the treadmill back on before she started running again. "I may be nosy but even _**I**_ have a limit to what I'll put my nose in." she added.

Tokugawa watched her back. "No. My parents aren't usually around." he told her. Hikari nodded as she ran. "Their lose." she replied. Tokugawa looked up at her slightly surprised by that comment. "In my opinion you've turned out just fine. And if you want, I'd be willing to give you seven brothers. Well…._**five**_ at least. I happen to like two of them." she said.

Tokugawa raised one eyebrow until she turned and gave him a smile. "Really if you want five brothers, I'd be willing to hand them over to you." she told him. Tokugawa shook his head. "If you can't handle them, then no thank you." he told her. Hikari laughed. "Its not that I can't handle them, there's just_** too many**_ of them." she replied. "I'm out numbered."

Seven boys and one girl. Out numbered was an understatement. Tokugawa watched her for a moment. The girl had a…comfortable feel about her. A calming effect. He could see why all of her friends were so protective of her.

All of them, no matter what team they came from, seemed to look out for the girl's well being even if she wasn't quite aware of it. The girl had a kind of…charm. Tokugawa paused his train of thought. He had to focus on other things, rather then the girl.

Then there was the emerald hair first year from her team. He had a lot of potential. Tokugawa had yet to see Hikari play so he couldn't say anything about her potential.

"You're lost in thought." Tokugawa snapped out of his when he heard her voice. He looked up to find her watching him. "You know you have a very dazed look in your eyes when you're lost in thought." she told him.

Tokugawa nodded. "About what you said earlier…about losing." he said. Hikari stopped the treadmill before turning to pull a towel out of her bag. She threw it around her neck as she turned to look at him. "You were actually listening to me?" she asked.

Tokugawa looked up to meet her eyes. Hikari sighed as she dropped to sit on a bench. "It was something my mother use to tell me. She was the one that taught me tennis, got me hooked on the game before I could even sit up on my own." she told him.

"We all lose at some point and time. I can't count on both my hands and my feet the amount of times I've lost over the years. Granted most of them were to the same person." Hikari gave him one of her elegant one shoulder shrugs.

"But my mother, the way she put it, its that to win you first have to lose. That losing is apart of the winning because it helps you to improve, to learn from your mistake and miss ups. And she was right." Hikari told him.

"If all you do is win then you no longer have a challenge, a reason to keep striving for the top. Without that what do you have left?" Hikari asked him looking up at him. "Tennis is a way of life, Tokugawa-sempai. Its not just a sport, not just a game you play. Its a hard one that you have to work at everyday. To win, you have to lose, for you cannot win unless you first learn from your losses." she told him.

"Your mother told you that?" Tokugawa asked. Hikari smiled. "Not exactly. What my mother use to say is, "Tennis isn't about winning or losing in the end…it's about the strong bonds you form along the way, that keep your love of the game strong." That's what she told me. And for the most part its my mantra." she told him.

Tokugawa thought that over, his silence making her look up at him. "What do you plan to do once you've finally beat Byodoin-san?" she told him. Tokugawa looked up at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. Hikari smiled.

"You don't realize it?" she asked. Tokugawa just stared at her. "Its you drive, your determination to beat him, that keeps you striving for the top. Once that's done you'll find a new challenge and the battle will begin all over again. It never ends. If it does then you really don't have anything left." she told him.

Tokugawa leaned forward resting on the handle bars of the stationary bike. "And you? Who is this one person you keep losing to?" he asked. "_**Kept **_losing to." she corrected. Tokugawa raised an eyebrow. "You beat him?" he asked.

Hikari shook her head. "Not exactly. Not in tennis at least." she told him. Hikari fell quiet for a moment before she leaned back.

"It was my twin brother. He was an…amazing tennis player. No matter how hard I worked, I could never beat him. I wanted to be like him. I wanted everything he had. So I tired to be like him and I basically got swept away." she said.

"It was…impossible. Or so I thought it was. But then I figured out later, that nothing is truly impossible if I'm willing to work hard enough. But of course it took _**him**_ telling me that for me to figure it." she admitted.

"You still haven't beat him?" Tokugawa asked. "I can't." Hikari replied. "You just-" Hikari cut Tokugawa off. "He's dead." Tokugawa stared at her. "He passed away about five years ago. Our final match against each other…came out tied. I guess I wasn't meant to find out if I could best him." Hikari said giving him a smile.

"A lot of people said I won out in the end because I lived and he didn't." Hikari added as she stretched out her legs and crossed them at the ankles. "But I don't see that as a win. It just means I was a little harder to crack." she told him. Hikari and Tokugawa lapsed into silence. Hikari because she was thinking, Tokugawa because he didn't know what to say.

"You know, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this." she said turning to look at Tokugawa as he looked up at her. "But I feel like…I can actually go to bed and sleep tonight." she mused. "I don't feel restless anymore." she added with a smile.

Tokugawa opened his mouth to say something when alarms went off over their heads. Both of them looked up at the ceiling, Tokugawa getting a tiny smile on his face, Hikari getting her to her feet. "Well _**that**_ would have certainly woken up my captain." she remarked.

"I best get back before he gets too angry that I'm not in bed. He's really strict about curfew rules and all of that." she added grabbing her things. Tokugawa watched her as she paused half way to the door and turned to him.

"Oh! Thank you Tokugawa-sempai. Even if you don't know what you did." she told him with a smiled before she took off pulling the hood over her head against as she exited the room. Tokugawa blinked as the door swung close behind her. What exactly had he done?

END

Kyandi: Well…I would be impossible for Tezuka to sleep through that.

Hikari: Really? Oni slept through it.

Kyandi: Oni snored his butt off through the alarms.

Hikari: You mean like your dad did that one time your mom set the smoke detectors off trying to use the Self Clean Mode on the oven?

Kyandi: Exactly!

Hikari: Well…then he was out of it.

Kyandi: Yep! Anyway, everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	70. Rusty

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Guess who's back.

Kyandi: We are!

Hikari: Obviously.

Kyandi: Oh hush.

Hikari: Shall we move right on?

Kyandi: Yep!

Hikari: Then get on with it.

Kyandi: We hope you all enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 70 Rusty

"Morning teatime is really the best. Did you lowly peons have nice dreams?" Atobe asked. Everyone in the dinning hall turned to look at him, giving him the usual "you're crazy" look. It was just the normal Atobe, be the normal diva.

Atobe almost dropped his cup, though, when Hikari walked up behind him, giving him a light pop on the head startling him into almost dropping his cup. "Hihime-chan! A lady should not strike ore-sama!" Atobe told her.

"Atobe-san don't call people peons. It's highly rude." she told him. "And if you really want to be struck, this _**lady**_ would be more then happy to oblige you." she added.

Atobe gave her a sour look, at both being hit and being threatened to be hit again. Chuckles sounded from the middle schoolers watching. "Hey Ri-chan, have you seen the Shuffle Matches list yet this morning?" Shiraishi asked Hikari from where he sat at a table with Yukimura and Fuji, his roommates.

Hikari walked over to the table and sat down, settling herself. "Here's some tea for you, Hiri-chan." Yagyuu sat sitting a cup in front of her. "Oh! Thank you Yagyuu-san." she told him before turning to the three at her table.

"No actually I haven't. I spent the morning so far being lectured by Tezuka-buchou for sneaking out after lights out to run on a treadmill. You would think I had snuck out to murder someone the way he went on." she told them.

All three chuckled at her making her give them hard looks. "Its not funny." she told them as she took a sip of her tea. "That man could scold paint into drying quicker just to hear the end of it." she added putting smiles on everyone's faces.

"Now, why are you asking? Any interesting matches lined up for today?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "See for yourself." Shiraishi said handing her a copy of the list he had grabbed when he had gone to take a look.

Hikari took the list from him and scanned over it as she sipped at her tea. Then she paused as her eyes landed on one match. She sat the teacup down as she reread it just incase. "Oh…I have a match today!" she said her face lighting up.

"I thought you'd be happy about that." Shiraishi said. "You have no idea. I've been itching to have a match with one of the high schoolers." she replied.

"Well this place really is the best environment for tennis training. With all its cutting edge technology just for coaching us." Yukimura said.

"Even if you're only here for one day, you can see the rapid improvement. Your mental prowess, technique and even you physical strength, everything gets better." Sengoku remarked from the table over. Hikari looked at him.

"Well that's certainly true for most people. For others it takes more of a…firm hand to make such lessons stick." she remarked as she handed the paper back to Shiraishi.

"Are you speaking from experience, Ri-chan?" Shiraishi asked one eyebrow raised as he took the paper from her. "Oh ha ha, very funny, Shiraishi-san. You humor never ceases to amaze me." Hikari replied sarcastically as all of the boys grinned.

Hikari looked at her watch, turning her left wrist to look at the clock face. "Well then, I best get to the courts. Don't want to be late for my first match against a high schooler, now do I?" she said getting to her feet and picking up her now empty cup.

"I'll come with you Hika-chan." Fuji said getting to his feet. "Tezuka is probably at the board looking at the list now." he added. Hikari nodded. "Oh Hiri-chan." Hikari looked at Yukimura. "You look nice in the new uniform." he said with a smile.

Hikari looked down at the Japan representative jersey she wore. "Flattery still isn't going to do you any good, Yukimura-san." she told him playfully, the boy chuckling as she turned to follow Fuji. She dropped off her cup and followed Fuji as he headed outside, the two passing Tokugawa and Irie on their way out, though Hikari was too busy talking to Fuji to really notice the two watching her.

Just as Fuji had guessed, Tezuka was at the board looking over the list, his arms crossed over his chest like they normally were. "Tezuka." Tezuka looked up as Fuji called his name. "Fuji, Higarashi." Tezuka greeted as the two stopped next to him.

He gave Hikari a hard look telling her plain as day that she was still in trouble with him despite all the scolding both last night and that morning. "Have you seen the list?" Tezuka asked her. Hikari nodded looking past him to the board. "If everyone wins in their shuffle matches today, expect for the Gate Keeper Guy, the 5th court will become entirely made up of middle schoolers." Fuji said with a smile.

Hikari nodded. "Looks like we need to win then, doesn't it." she remarked as she crossed her arms. "Think you can handle it, Hika-chan?" Fuji asked. Hikari huffed. "This is me you're talking to, Fuji-sempai. I'm not about to lose and prove these high schoolers right." she replied.

"I hate being told I'm incapable of doing something." she added. Fuji smiled as Tezuka nodded. "Then we best get to the courts." Fuji remarked. Hikari smiled and nodded. "Yes, lets go." Hikari remarked.

"I'm actually looking forward to this." she added as she turned to her two sempai. "Looks like our Silver Siren is back in business and ready to go." Fuji remarked with a grin. Hikari looked at him as they walked to the courts.

"You're not going to have all of the middle schoolers chanting that are you, Fuji-sempai?" she asked. Fuji just grinned refusing to answer the question, though his silence was answer enough. "Fuji-sempai." Hikari said warningly. "Don't worry about it, Hika-chan." he told her. Needless to say she was worried.

-0-0-0-0-

"Next three matches! Shiraishi-Kumagi, Court 14, Tachibana-Naragu, Court 15...Higarashi-Misogame, Court 16." Hikari looked up as her name was announced. Apparently the high schooler she was to face didn't know who the name Higarashi belonged to for he was scanning all of the middle schoolers, but wasn't looking at her.

"Alright, which one of you brats is Higarashi." Hikari stood to her feet popping her neck. "That would be me." she replied taking her racket from Fuji and heading out onto the court. When she stood across the net from the older boy he looked down at her in disgust. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm not battling a girl!" he declared.

Hikari looked up at him and smiled a bright smile that took the boy off guard. "You know the last four or five boys to say that to me suffered quite a blow to their egos when I beat them. You really shouldn't jinx yourself like that. It's really a very bad practice to take part in." she told him cheerfully.

The boy glared down at her, gritting his teeth. "Fine, but don't cry when you get hurt." he told her. "Me? Cry? Hurt?" Hikari replied blinking in surprise before she laughed shocking her opponent who leaned back.

"You must have me confused with one of those sappy things you call a proper girl. I don't cry and I highly doubt you'll do anymore damage to me then any of the others I've faced in the past." she replied brightly before turning her back on him to walk away from the net. The boy stared at her as she walked away, silently fuming at what the girl had said to him.

On the side lines a certain dark skinned, white haired male was watching the matches. "Look like little Miss Flower is already provoking her opponent, eh, Tokugawa?" Tanegashima said not looking back at the younger male behind him.

"Why do you call her that, Tanegashima-san?" Tokugawa asked instead of answering the question. "Hmm? Its because her white hair reminds me of white lilies. A flower. Or maybe a white rose among the thorns, perhaps?" Tanegashima replied with a smile.

Tokugawa looked down at him before turning his eyes to Hikari. The girl was serving fist and was staring at the ball in her hand as she turned it over and over in her palm.

Hikari gave the ball a squeeze. Tsunami or Hurricane? Which one should she use? Or perhaps she should use her new Cyclone or Typhoon instead. _No. I'll keep those and the Tsunami in reserve for now. I might need the aces in the hole later on, _she told herself, settling for using the Hurricane instead.

She was sure just the stance of the serve would be enough to shock and throw off the high schooler facing her. Hikari took a deep breath calming herself completely before she slipped into the familiar stance. Hikari couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked over her arm at the boy she was facing. It felt so good to be back on the court.

Silence, besides the sounds of tennis balls hitting the court or racket from the other two matches, fell over the court. Hikari gave a twist of her fingers sending the ball spiraling down to the ground. The rest of the movement required in the serve just flowed in a long, well practiced movement.

"15-0!" The high school on the other side of the court, Hikari believed his name was Misogame, turned to stare as the ball rolling away from the wall. He hadn't expected the, as small as she was, to have that kind of fast and powerful serve up her sleeve. Hikari moved back into the stance, repeating the serve with ease. The high school, now completely focused, followed the ball's path as it hit the ground just before.

He moved to return the ball as it bounced up, but when it bounced, it curved outward making a full semi circle around him hitting at his baseline before smashing into the wall right where the previous ball had hit.

"30-0!" Misogame turned to watch the ball fall to the ground and roll away. "You've gotten rusty, Hihime-chan." Atobe called. Misogame turned as Hikari turned to look at Atobe as she rolled her right shoulder.

"Yes I know. Then again I was out of the game for a _**month**_, to mention the time between that and Nationals." she replied turning back to the match. The ball, which usually hit the exact same place on the wall had hit the same spot but a little to the left. "I was 1.76 inches off the previous spot." she remarked staring past Misogame to the spot on the wall.

"You're ball control is slipping!" Kirihara said laughing. Hikari turned to look at him. "Excuse me? Remember my ball control is better then your's, Kirihara-san." she said effectively shutting up the Rikkai second year.

"And the match has only just started. I'll have it fully back under my control before the game is over." she added turning back to her match. And so she kept her word. By the end of the first game, she had her ball control perfectly back under control, hitting the exact same spot with each serve no matter how it curved or bounced.

"Game Higarashi, 1-0." Hikari flexed her fingers in the strings of her racket as she wait for Misogame to get ready to serve.

Instead of standing at her usual place at the baseline, Hikari was halfway down the back court towards the middle line of her court leaving the space behind her open. Her friends knew something was up. Hikari never left her back open like that.

Especially not when there was a chance the ball could rebound off the court just right and hit her in the back. She had always protected her back just as fiercely if not more so then her front. They really knew something was up when Hikari failed to return a single one of the Misogame's serves. "Game Misogame, 1-1!" Hikari didn't look concerned though. In fact she had a smile bright on her face.

The girl won all of her service game, but lost Misogame's service games. "Game Higarashi, 4-3!" Hikari raped her knuckles over the strings of her racket. Many of the high schoolers were jeering, making fun of her and calling her weak, not even addressing the fact that she had won all of her service games.

Not that it bothered Hikari in the least. She still had the biggest smile on her face. Misogame didn't like the smile. It made her look like she was planning something but what? Even Tanegashima and Tokugawa were watching the girl closely wondering what she could be planning.

"Higarashi." Hikari turned to look at Tezuka. "Hmm? Yes Tezuka-buchou?" she asked. Tezuka stared back at her as everyone watched the two. "Three games is enough, quit playing around with him. You should have gathered more then enough data by now." Tezuka told her.

Eyes turned to Hikari as she smiled brightly. "I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you." she replied. Tezuka gave a firm nod. "Win the match, Higarashi." he told her. Hikari nodded. "Of course, Tezuka-buchou!" she replied.

END

Kyandi: ….

Hikari: Kyandi-sama is currently in the middle of watching a Holiday Movie Marathon with her mother at the moment.

Kyandi: Hmm….

Hikari: So it looks like I'm doing the farewells by myself.

Kyandi: Hmm….right….

Hikari: She's not even paying attention.

Kyandi: Yeah…..

Hikari: I bet I could even tickle her and she wouldn't notice.

Kyandi: Sure…pancakes….

Hikari: I said _**tickle**_, not _**pancakes**_! They don't even sound alike!

Kyandi: Hmm….

Hikari: Anyway please review and enjoy and we'll be by soon. Bye!

Kyandi: Hmm….


	71. Captain Of My Captain

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We have another chapter!

Kyandi: And I just love the ending!

Hikari: Of course you do.

Kyandi: Yep! So we'll jump right into it.

Hikari: Well are you in a hurry.

Kyandi: Just get on with it!

Hikari: Please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 71 Captain Of My Captain

"Game set Higarashi, 6-3!" Hikari smiled brightly as her friends cheered. Misogame was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. Tanegashima smiled as he Tokugawa watched her bow to Misogame, thank him for the match and retreat to her friends.

After her captain had stepped in and told her to stop playing and win, she didn't let Misogame win another point effectively squashing the older male and sending him running all over the court while she barely moved from her spot. She had smiled the whole time watching him run back and forth. It was like she was truly enjoying watching the male work.

"I wonder how many more will make it…what do you think Tokugawa?" Tanegashima asked. "Those guys still haven't even shown half of their real abilities yet." he added as he watched Hikari with her friends.

"I think, though her captain told her to stop, she was still playing with Misogame." he remarked. "What do you think about her abilities, Tokugawa?" he asked. "You look like you're having fun Tanegashima-san." Tokugawa replied making Tanegashima look over his shoulder at the younger male.

"Really?" he asked. "Even if you say that, from here on out even going up one court number is going up a completely different level of strength." Tanegashima added.

"Isn't that what the rarely used Shuffle is for? Look there." Tanegashima said pointing towards another court. "3rd Court is just too strong. As usual 4th Court got shut down completely." Tanegashima remarked.

Hikari looked at the score board. "The team shuffle between 3rd Court and 4th Court, just like that you can really see the difference in their strengths." one of the middle schoolers said. "Since it's a Team Shuffle…" Kirihara trailed off unable to finish.

"Ahn, a Team Shuffle? So if we use that thing, we'll be able to take on the upper courts then, right?" Atobe asked. "Theoretically." Hikari replied as Irie passed them. Irie stopped and looked at the middle schoolers.

"This court is still out of your league." he told them with a smile. "You'll first need to defeat Oni if you want to have one." Irie added. Atobe opened his mouth to say something but it was Hikari who spoke first.

"Really Irie-sempai, you would think by now that you would stop underestimating us." she told him with a brilliant smile before turning both Atobe and Akutsu and pushed them away. "And you two need to get going before you say something you regret." she told the two.

"Hihime-chan quit pushing Ore-sama!" Atobe protested as she pushed them away. "Well if you'd move your own feet then I would have to push you." she retorted. Irie chuckled as the girl and her two friends vanished though their voices could still be heard over the courts.

"This is demeaning for Ore-sama's perfect image!" came Atobe's voice. "Then move your own feet before I ruin Ore-sama's perfect image with a shove down the stairs." came Hikari's reply. Irie and his court mates watched as Atobe appeared again, this time running away from Hikari.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari took a deep breath before shifting her weight slowly to the other hand and proceeding with lowering herself close to the ground and pushing back up.

Hikari, as part of her latest training regiment, was balanced upside down on one hand, her full weight, plus the weight of the lead weights she was wearing on her chest and around her waist, resting on the one hand as she lowered herself and pushed herself up in a form of a push up.

It took a lot of concentration to keep her balance, especially when she switched from one hand to the other. It didn't help her balance that she was balance on the post of a hand rail at the top of a long flight of stairs. One wrong move and she could go tumbling down the stairs.

"I do hope you're not up there in the hopes of breaking your neck." Hikari shifted slightly to look up. Just a few steps below her was a high school male with long, tied back red colored hair and a scar at the corner of his left eye.

He smiled at her when she looked at him. "Not even remotely close, though thank you for the concern." she told him as she switched hands yet again. "I take pride in my balance and this is how I train my balance." she told him.

The boy walked up the last few steps watching her. "You're very hard working then. Just like your captain." he remarked. Hikari shifted, lower one leg so she had to change the way her center was balance.

"I take that as a compliment, so thank you." she replied. The boy raised an eyebrow. "So you're not going to question how I know your captain?" he asked with a smile. "No." Hikari replied.

"You're Yamato Yuudai-san. Tezuka-buchou's captain from when he was a first year and the one that made Tezuka-buchou Seigaku's Pillar. Born November 14th you are a second year in the high school division of Seigaku." she said a she extended one leg to shift her weight from her hand onto the foot doing a small flip on the railing.

"You're a right handed counter puncher and, just like my captain, are stubborn and pushed your arm farther then it could go resulting in damage that required a surgery to fix. You now have a scar on your right forearm just below the elbow." she added.

Yamato chuckled as he watched her stretch and shift her weight between hands. "I suppose I should be flattered that you know so much about me." he said.

"Not exactly. I made it a point to learn anything that remotely relates back to Tezuka-buchou's tennis life. Seeing how you were his captain and the one that encouraged him to stay on the team, it was only common sense that I would look into you." Hikari told him as she shifted her weight back onto her hands.

"Oh? I had heard you were a very nosy individual." he remarked. "You say nosy, I say prepared." she replied. Yamato chuckled. "And what exactly do you know?" he asked.

"That just depends on what you want to know." Hikari replied. "I know you boost a technique called Gen'u Yume Utsutsu….Illusion becoming a conscious dream." she added.

"A high level groundstroke technique which, theoretically speaking, should only be effective against high level players. A technique that uses the fact that the opponent uses their observation skills to predict the strength and course of one's next shot by watching the opponent's movement and breathing to predict what their next course of action needs to be." she explained.

"You use this against the opponent by changing the course of your shot completely during the moment when the ball hits your racket, which gives the opponent the illusion that the ball they're chasing is the real ball when in reality the actual ball's course is completely different." she added.

Hikari flipped over ending up straddling the rail so that she was sitting facing him. "Which to a person like me with a high level of insight and an expanded field of vision, that technique would be very troublesome. Though in theory, since I know how the technique works it would be easier to counter." she finished.

Yamato blinked a few times before he laughed. "My, when Irie-kun told me you were the well informed type I didn't know he meant to this extent!" he said. Hikari tilted her head to the side. "I highly doubt he knows just yet. Though I have managed to shock Tokugawa-sempai with it." Hikari replied. Hikari looked at him as he smiled. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

Yamato shook his head. "I was just checking that you weren't going to get hurt. Tezuka-kun and the others would be very upset if you got hurt." he remarked. Hikari blinked at him before she wrinkled her nose.

"They worry too much." she replied. Yamato smiled. Both looked up as there was yells from over head. "Who the fuck do you think you're ordering around!?" came a loud growl. Hikari sighed. "Why must Akutsu-san cause so many problems." she muttered to herself as she swung her leg back over the rail to land on her feet.

She turned to Yamato giving him a polite bow. "It was a pleasure to talk to you, but I must now go and stop Akutsu-san from harming anyone." she told him before taking off. Yamato chuckled to himself as he watched her.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari yawned as she flipped the page of the work book in her lap. It had taken her forever to get Akutsu to calm down and to keep him from beating the pulp out of some high schoolers who just had to keep provoking Akutsu.

Finally Hikari got them to leave by telling them that if they didn't leave she was going to let Akutsu break every bone in their bodies. That had got them moving and had left her with a silently fuming Akutsu on her hands.

Now that he was calm Hikari was busy working on school work despite it starting to get late. Though she was done, she was simply rechecking it to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

Since it was History work and she really didn't feel like hearing Tezuka correct her before she could correct herself, she was in the lounge room on one of the couches to avoid Tezuka. But Fate didn't like her.

"Higarashi, what are you doing?" came the voice she had been hoping to avoid this whole time. Hikari looked up to find Tezuka standing over her looking down at her with one eyebrow raised.

Hikari adjusted the glasses on the tip of her nose. "School work." she replied before turning back to it hoping he would take the hint and go way for now. But no. "And why are you doing it down here and not in the room?" he asked. Hikari flipped the page, checking another answer.

"Because I didn't feel like listening to you correct me before I had the chance to correct myself." she replied. Tezuka stared down at her. He leaned forward to point to one answer on her page. "That 1914, not 1916." he told her. Hikari turned to look up at him a sour look on her face. "Now you're just being a smart aleck." she told him almost making Tezuka smile.

The two stared each other down, each stubbornly refusing to look away before the other. It was then that Hikari noticed how closer their faces were to each other. Tezuka watched as her cheeks turned a slight pink, though he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

He was surprised to see it none the less and was about to ask why she was blushing when suddenly a loud smack sounded through out the lower level of the dorms making several boys look up as it was followed by a noise of pain.

END

Kyandi: Three guesses as to what happened!

Hikari: Something tells me you all will only need one.

Kyandi: Hehe! I thought it was funny.

Hikari: Pretty much.

Kyandi: So all of you enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	72. Court One Lily

Kyandi: Hey everyone! We're back!

Hikari: For those of you who couldn't guess what happened don't feel bad.

Kyandi: You get to find out now what happened!

Hikari: So we'll cut right to the point!

Kyandi: So enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 72 Court One Lily

Fuji, Atobe, and few others held back their laughs when they saw Tezuka the next morning. Many of them basically having to stick their fist in their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. The Seigaku captain's eyebrow twitched yet again as Eiji, with wide eyes, poked his cheek for the tenth time in two minutes.

Spreading up the right side of his face was a large red mark roughly in the shape of a book, the word History imprinted into his cheek backwards.

Tokugawa and Irie looked at the group of middle schoolers crowded around Tezuka's table also wondering what had happened. Many of the boys were seconds away from bursting into laughter strong enough to make them grab their sides.

"So Tezuka…what happened to your face?" Atobe asked managing to hold back his laughter if not his smile as he looked down at the other boy who glared back at him. "Hika-chan hit him with her History text book." Fuji replied for Tezuka since it was clear the other boy wasn't about to answer any questions at all.

Laughter broke out a new making the twitch of Tezuka's brow turn into a small tick. He was clearly angry. "And why, pre se, did she do that?" Atobe asked clearing his throat so didn't burst into laughter like the others were doing at the moment.

"She said something about him being too close and being a smart aleck when I talked to her this morning." Fuji replied the biggest grin Tezuka had ever seen, spreading across the boy's face. Boy did Tezuka want to hit Fuji at the moment. But he had more self control then that.

More laughter followed this new comment of Fuji's. "What's so funny?" Everyone turned to find Hikari staring at the crowd of middle schoolers a questioning look on her face as she looked at the few middle schoolers who were laughing so hard they couldn't breath.

"Tezuka's cheek says History backwards." Eiji remarked brightly poking Tezuka's cheek again. Tezuka turned to look at the girl who was covering her mouth.

Whether she was covering a smile or a laugh, he didn't know but either way it only made him feel even more angry then he already was. Tezuka's eyes narrowed as he glared at the white haired girl. "Higarashi are you _**laughing**_ at me?" he asked getting to his feet to tower over Hikari.

Hikari put her hands up as if surrendering. "No, no, never, Tezuka-buchou! I would never, openly, laugh at you. It's just…" Hikari bit her lower lip trying to hold back any laughter. "You really _**do**_ have history backwards on your cheek!" she exclaimed unable to hold back her laughter.

Tezuka opened his mouth to order her to run laps but she held up her hand. "Before you think of assigning me laps this morning, Tezuka-buchou, know that I have a shuffle match today." she told him. Tezuka opened his mouth again when Hikari leaned around him.

"Oh! What's that!?" she asked. Tezuka turned to look only to find his teammates and friends dying of laughter. He turned back to Hikari to find her gone. Damn it he had fallen for it again even though it was such an obvious trick. "_**Higarashi!**_" he yelled loud enough to be heard over half of the camp.

Outside Hikari shook her head as she laughed to herself. That had been too funny. She didn't think she had hit him hard enough to leave a mark like that that was still showing up the next morning. But it still was very funny.

"Mind if we ask what that was about?" Hikari looked up as Irie fell into step beside her a smile on his face as he looked at the girl. Hikari smiled. "Um…I hit my captain with my History textbook last night. Apparently I hit him harder then I meant to." she told him as Tokugawa trailed behind them.

"Oh? That doesn't seem very lady like." Irie remarked. "I _**am not**_ lady like Irie-sempai. And I did it for a reason." she told him. Irie cocked an eyebrow as if asking what reason that could be.

"My captain knows I hate to be corrected before I've had the chance to correct myself and he did it anyway last night and in the process he got far to close. Hitting him was the only thing I could think of at the moment." she told him.

"He's had a rather…icy air about him since." she added wrinkling her nose. Irie chuckled. "Well you have to admit…he has a good enough reason. Especially if you hit him hard enough to imprint "history" on his face." Irie told her.

Hikari shrugged. "You do have a point. But he's known for a very long time now that I'm not big on people intruding on my personal space like that. Not that it matters. I'll probably be running laps in my spare time for the next week." she told him.

Irie smiled. "So you have a Shuffle Match today?" Irie asked. Hikari nodded. "I saw it on my way to the dinning hall this morning." she told him. "With who?" Irie asked Tokugawa listening from where he was walking a foot behind them.

"Nakamuri-san from Court 1." Hikari replied. Both Irie and Tokugawa stopped to look at her but Hikari carried on. "And you're so laid back about it?" Irie asked. Hikari looked back at him. "Of course. Nothing gets accomplished by stressing about it." Hikari replied.

"Nakamuri is a very violent player." Irie told her. Hikari shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first I've gone up against. I can take quite a beating." Hikari told him. "He will hit you on purpose." Tokugawa told her. Hikari smiled at them.

"Don't give me those looks." she told them. Irie looked openly worried for the young girl if simply because she was a nice girl and Tokugawa didn't look like the match sat well with him either for he knew how Nakamuri got.

"I'll be fine. Come and watch for yourselves if you don't believe me." she added as she turned. "Have a nice day, Irie-sempai, Tokugawa-sempai." she called over her shoulder as she headed off her hands clasped behind her back. This wasn't going to be good.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hika-chan you sure about this?" Eiji asked looking at the large high schooler she would be going up against once the match ahead of them was over. "Yeah. I'll be fine. If I win this I'll be the first of us to make it to Court 1." she told him.

"You can't lose Higarashi." Tezuka told her. "I know. And I know exactly what racket I'll be using." Hikari replied as she dug through her bag pulling out a racket that was solid silver. From the glittering silver strings to the sterling silver frame, to the grip tape. The only color being the dark blue H on the end of the handle. "Hika-chan?" Eiji asked. "It was Hikaru's racket." Hikari told him with a smile.

Hikari sat back to wait for her match her eyes stuck on the racket in her lap. She had never used Hikaru's racket but she felt like she needed the extra, mental support of her brother's memory. With the racket in her hand, she felt like her twin was right there with her again, standing beside her every step of the way.

She could do this and she would, with Hikaru's memory giving her the extra boost she would need. She would win and become a member of the first court. The question now was what did the members of the first court think of the idea? She doubted Tanegashima would care too much. He was the laid back sort that took everything in long strides.

But still…..Hikari found the looks on the all of the faces of the high schoolers to be absolutely amusing as the next shuffle match of the day was called. "Next Shuffle Match….Court One's Nakamuri vs. Court Five's Higarashi."

Oni glanced her way from where he stood farther down the stand, watching as the small girl simply looked up from where she had been staring at the racket in her hands. From behind her Shiraishi nudged her as Tezuka told her to go.

The girl didn't need much encouragement. Actually in Oni's opinion, she didn't need it at all. She would play any match given to her no matter who the opponent and would do so with the biggest smile in the world on her face.

In fact, the moment she stepped onto the court a big smile lit her face. It was like just stepping on to the court made the girl's day, whether or not she won or lose. But despite the usual smile she wore into every match being on her face, the usual light, care free air that always surrounded the girl was almost completely gone.

She was serious and it rung a slightly dangerous chord that even Oni could feel. Just the thought of her being that serious didn't seem right and didn't fit the girl. It gave her a completely different air. But the look on her friends' faces said that each of them had seen this side of her as well and knew well what was to come.

Oni glanced up at the balcony that over looked the court where Tanegashima and Tokugawa stood watching the young girl as she entered the court settling her racket in her right hand. In fact, the whole court had gone quiet, every eye trained on the girl as she walked up to the net.

She politely, as always, shook her opponent's hand and bowed to him before retreated to her spot. Her stance was relaxed as usually but there was an air about her that told everyone quick enough to pick up on it, that she refused to lose this one.

Oni suspected it was because she had been ordered by her captain not to lose. It was like once the Seigaku captain gave an order there was no other way for the girl but to carry it out.

When the match started it was Nakamuri's serve and the boy was out for blood. That much was clear when the first ball came flying for the girl's face. All of the high schoolers just knew that she was done for.

But at the last second Hikari danced to the side her racket coming in low to hit the ball just as it bounce not giving it time to hit her. And thus started the rally. To many it looked like the girl had her hands full but the fact that she was keeping Nakamuri in a rally and wasn't allow him to score or hit her, spoke plainly that she had full control over the rally.

For now at least. Nakamuri wasn't going to make it easy for the girl nor was he going to take it easy on her. If the girl wanted to play with the big boys then he would treat her like one.

Hisses and winces went up from the watching boys as the next ball hit Hikari square in the right side of her chin knocking the girl off her feet. "15-0!" came the call, Nakamuri grinning as he looked at the girl laying on the court.

"Hika-chan, you're brother won't be too happy if you come home all beat up." Fuji called out onto the court. The grin dropped from Nakamuri's face as Hikari rolled onto her back. "I am well aware, Fuji-sempai." she replied as she sat up rubbing her chin.

Already a red mark and the beginnings of a bruise were spreading up the right side of her chin. Hikari got back to her feet dusting herself off. "How is that even possible?" she heard Nakamuri said.

Hikari turned to look at him, knocking on her head. "It pays to have a head as hard as steel." she told him before giving him a big smile. "You'll have to hit harder then that to take me out." she told him. Of course this effectively pissed Nakamuri off.

It only angered him more when every time he hit her she got right back up. After the sixth or seventh time it was clear that Nakamuri was because frustrated beyond all means. "Hiri-chan you're having too much fun with this!" Kirihara complained.

Hikari, who was laying on her back after being hit against rolled her head back to look at him a smile on her face along with the two bruises.

"You think?" she asked brightly. "Higarashi quit playing around and end this soon. There are others who would like to use the court." Tezuka told her. "Right!" Hikari said saluting her captain getting back to her feet.

"I guess now would be a good time to test run the Typhoon." she remarked. Hikari turned the ball over in her hand before tossing it into the air giving it a spin as she did.

As it came down she gave the ball a tap with her racket letting it slide up the face of the racket as her racket passed under it, letting the ball hop off when it reached the frame. The ball as it hopped into the air spun so fast it looked like a small green-yellow twister in the air. Hikari shifted her weight back onto her left foot as she swung out again hitting the ball hard.

To those watching the ball spun like an incoming typhoon. "Well that's interesting." Tanegashima mused as he watched the path of the ball swerve violently to the side, sending the ball rocketing past Nakamuri who lost his racket trying to return the ball.

"I wasn't aware that a girl like her could put such a gyro spin on a ball. It really did look like a typhoon." Tanegashima said. "What do you think, Tokugawa?" he asked as he leaned on the rail to look down on the court.

Tokugawa wasn't too surprised. He had over heard a couple of middle schoolers saying that Hikari specialized in different types of spin and how to use them to her advantage no matter who had hit the ball.

Tokugawa wanted to wince though as the match went on and Nakamuri tried to regain control of the match by trying to hurt her. But no matter how many times he hit her, she only just smiled and got back to her feet.

"I have to say….her patience is remarkable." Tanegashima said as he watched the match. "She's playing with his head." Tokugawa retorted. Tanegashima smiled. "That she is. Because of it we just might have a new member in our court." Tanegashima said as he stood up straight and turned away from the rail.

"In fact I'm sure we will. She'll be our little Court 1 Lily." he told Tokugawa as he walked past him. "Won't the others be surprised to come back and find that a girl has flown through the ranks straight to court one." Tanegashima added.

Tokugawa turned to watch the older boy leave. He didn't think any of _**those**_ people would be too please to find that a girl had managed to weasel her way into Court 1. And that was exactly what she had done. "Game set Higarashi! 7-5! Higarashi is promoted to Court 1!" came the call over the courts.

END

Hikari: _**COURT ONE LILY!?**_

Kyandi: I told you, you wouldn't like it.

Hikari: You are not funny!

Kyandi: Really? A lot of my readers would disagree with you.

Hikari: Whatever.

Kyandi: Well since Hikari is going to be a sour pickle we'll say bye here.

Hikari: Enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon, bye bye!


	73. It's Not Me Right?

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Hello.

Kyandi: Thank you to all of you who review!

Hikari: You don't know how happy you make her with you review.

Kyandi: Very happy!

Hikari: Now for all you who haven't voted on the poll on Kyandi-sama's profile you need to go vote!

Kyandi: We have a tie for first and I need someone to break the tie!

Hikari: And she really wants to start the story soon.

Kyandi: So go vote!

Hikari: And enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 73 It's Not Me Right?

"Really Hika-chan, don't you think you went a little over board this time? I mean look at you. You're a mess." Fuji said looking down at Hikari. Hikari smiled at her sempai wincing as the medic pressed a disinfectant pad to one of the many scrapes on her right cheek.

Fuji smiled at the wince. The girl had two bruises forming, one on her chin and the other on her forehead. Not to mention the multiple bruises she had to have on her chest and arms and the scrapes on her cheeks, arms, and knees. She was really quite banged up.

"Perhaps I did. But it was the fastest way to wearing him down as quick as I possibly could. Anger him and make him use more strength then needed to effectively wear down his stamina. If I let him draw me into an endurance match we would have been there all morning." she told her sempai as the medic put another bandage on her face.

"And Tezuka-buchou said to hurry it up." she added with a shrug as if the answer answered everything. And to Hikari it probably did. Or at least that was what Fuji thought.

Fuji turned to smile at Tezuka who was standing behind him. "Thank you." Hikari told the medic when he was done. "Hika-chan! Well done!" Eiji cried grabbing Hikari from behind, hugging her, probably a little too hard.

"Can't breath Kikumaru-sempai." she told him tugging on a strand on his hair to get him to let go of her before the choked. Eiji released her with an apology, which Hikari waved off as she took a deep breath. Sometimes Eiji had more strength then he knew what to do with and that almost always went into his hugs.

A sudden sound of clapping reached the four Seigaku members' ears making all four look up at Tanegashima as he and Tokugawa approached them. Tanegashima was clapping as he looked at Hikari, a smile on his face.

"Well done!" Tanegashima told her a smile on his face. "You have a very graceful style, very nice and very befitting of our Court One Lily." he added. Three pairs of eyes, one brown, the other two blue, snapped to Tanegashima sharply as Eiji hugged Hikari from behind.

In Tokugawa's opinion it was like he had walked into a pit of vipers with the venomous glares the three middle school boys were giving him and Tanegashima. All three of the boys glared at the two high schoolers, mainly Tanegashima who ignored it.

Tokugawa knew that Tanegashima saw the looks but he was simply ignoring them. Tokugawa kept a few steps between himself and Tanegashima. He was not going to get caught in the crossfire if the three middle school boys decided they had to retaliate for the girl's sake.

"Thank you, Tanegashima-sempai." Hikari replied apparently oblivious to the fact that all three of her teammates were tensed like a snake about to strike. It was like the girl didn't even notice that the three were standing around her like three protective hounds ready to attack if anything was said or done to upset the girl.

Kind of like snakes posed to strike. Ironic since one of her teammate's nickname was Viper. "Well she's not called the Silver Siren for no reason." Fuji remarked a smile on his face but the glint in his eye carried threat enough.

Tanegashima's eyebrow shot up as he looked at Fuji questioningly. "Silver Siren?" he asked a tone of intrigue in his voice. Hikari turned her eyes to Fuji sharply her eyes clearly telling the boy to shut up. "Fuji-sempai." she said warningly giving him a look that plainly said to be quiet.

Fuji just smiled at the girl not the least bit fazed by the look on her face. Tanegashima smiled as he watched the two teammates. "That's a very interesting nickname." he said looking down at the girl. Hikari looked up at the two high schoolers.

"According to the other middle schoolers it fits." she told him. "According to _**Fuji-sempai**_, who gave it to me, it describes me to a T." she added looking at Fuji who grinned back at her. "Not as much as the other one does, Hika-chan." Fuji pointed out.

Hikari gave him a sharp look half tempted to kick the boy in the shin. "She has two?" Tokugawa asked. Hikari popped up from her seat suddenly pushing both Tezuka and Fuji ahead of her. "Lets go sempai." she told the two as she pushed them away. "Come on, Kikumaru-sempai!" she called over her shoulder.

Eiji bounded after her leaving a confused Tokugawa behind. "Have a nice day Tanegashima-sempai, Tokugawa-sempai." Hikari added as she pushed her sempai away. Tanegashima chuckled as he watched the girl.

Tokugawa watched as she release her sempai when they were far enough away. She fell into step between Tezuka and Fuji, the former laying a hand on her head as she smiled up at him. Tokugawa watched the two.

Did they like each other? Their gestures to each other pretty much said they did, though it looked like neither knew about the other's feelings. That would explain why her three remaining teammates were so protective of her.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari smiled as she ran with her captain, unable to stop the smile on her face. It was late afternoon and to burn off the built up energy she had gotten from her match that morning with Nakamuri, Tezuka had suggest that the two go running around the grounds.

He knew how restless Hikari could get if she was left with pint up energy like that and he didn't feel like watching her as she basically bounced off the wall of their small room. Hikari was more then happy enough to run with her captain.

It was almost…relaxing, comforting, to go out for a run. More so since it was Tezuka who was her running partner for the day.

"Court 5 takes on Court 3 in a Shuffle Match tomorrow." she said repeating what he had just told her, looking up at her captain. Tezuka nodded, his eyes focused ahead. "If we win three out of five matches then all members of both courts get exchanged. All of the members of Court 5 would become the members of Court 3." Tezuka told her.

Hikari nodded as she thought that over. "It's a good chance to take on the Upper Courts without having to wait for your own Shuffle Match." she replied. "Just don't lose your spot, Higarashi. No matter what." he told her. Hikari nodded.

Hikari looked up as they neared the board where all Shuffle Matches were posted. From this distance she was able to see that the list for the next day were already posted. Hikari reached out tugging on Tezuka's shirt making the older male look down at her.

"The list for tomorrow are up." she told him pointing to the board up ahead of them. The two slowed to a walk as they approached the board both curious to see who would be playing in the team Shuffle Match the next day. Hikari leaned forward to read the line up.

"You're Singles 2, Tezuka-buchou." Hikari remarked looking at the list her finger stopping above Tezuka's name on the line up. Tezuka nodded. Then Hikari saw the name of his opponent her finger pausing over it.

Footsteps behind them made Tezuka and Hikari turn and come face to face with Yamato. "So it was you after all…Yamato-buchou." Tezuka remarked looking at the older male. "Wow, you even recognized me without my glasses!" Tamato replied with a smile. "Same as always aren't you…Tezuka-kun." Yamato added before looking at Hikari.

"Then again you're little girl here knew who I was too. Right upon meeting me as well. Quite a clever girl you have here Tezuka-kun. You made a good choice when you let her stay on the team. Though I know it couldn't have been an easy choice to make." he complimented his junior.

Tezuka looked down at Hikari who looked back at him with wide silver eyes. Tezuka already knew he made a good choice with Hikari. She had turned out to be better for the team then he had ever hoped and he really couldn't have imagined the last year without Hikari there. Just trying to picture the last year without her was strange. And he really hadn't liked the time when she had been gone.

Yamato smiled as he looked at the look the two exchange and turned to Hikari. "Congratulations on winning your Shuffle Match this morning." he told her. "We haven't had a new member in Court 1 in quite some time." he added.

Hikari gave him a polite bow of the head. "Thank you Yamato-san." she told him. Yamato smiled. "Don't give Tokugawa-kun too much of a hard time." he added making Hikari blink in surprise at the seemingly random comment. Yamato turned to Tezuka. "I look forward to tomorrow's match." he told Tezuka as he turned to walk off.

The two middle schoolers watched as the high schooler walked off. Hikari wrinkled up her nose as she watched Yamato vanish into the distance. What did he mean don't give Tokugawa a hard time? Hikari had been pleasant to Tokugawa.

Or at least she thought she had been. The thoughts only made her really confused and she ended up pushing it to the side. "Tezuka-buchou." Tezuka looked down at Hikari who was staring off after Yamato. "Its not just me right? He was always like this, right?" she asked. Tezuka nodded.

Hikari shook her head. "Shall we get back to our run?" Hikari asked looking up at him. "Yes." Tezuka agreed the two setting out again. Silence stretched between the two as they ran. "Tezuka-buchou." Tezuka looked down at Hikari.

The girl had a very thoughtful look on her face as she ran along side him. "Are you really leaving for Germany in the fall?" she asked. Tezuka wasn't surprised that she had found out. Hikari always found out, sooner or later.

There was no keeping secrets from her at all. But it did surprised him that she was doubting her information. Tezuka's eyes turned forward. "Yes." he replied. He looked back down at her when she said nothing else.

Her head was ducked forward, her hair now hiding her face from him. That was the only thing about her having long hair that he didn't like. She could use it to hide her face from him. Any other time and he loved how she looked with long hair.

"Higarashi…" Tezuka cut off as she looked up at him and smiled. "That's great, Tezuka-buchou! Really! You can follow your dream then." she told him brightly but there was something forced about her tone and smile.

"And you get to have another match with your captain before you go too!" she added brightly the tone still kind of ringing a forced tone. "Don't forget you promised to have a match with me, so you have to have one with me before you leave." she told him.

Tezuka nodded. "I guess next year I'll have to call Kaido-sempai, Kaido-buchou." she added. "Huh….it just doesn't sound right. Of course he'll make a good captain, but I just can't see calling him that." she remarked to herself wrinkling her nose.

Tezuka looked down at her as she turned to look up at him a big smile on her face. "I guess you really will be the only captain for me." she told him. Tezuka stared at her in shock before turning his face away from her, not looking at her. Hikari blinked in surprise at the reaction. Had she said something?

END

Kyandi: So oblivious!

Hikari: Excuse me?

Kyandi: Nothing!

Hikari: Uh-huh.

Kyandi: Anyway everyone enjoy and review and vote if you haven't already!

Hikari: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	74. Deal With The Devil

Kyandi: Hehehe! Hi everybody~!

Hikari: One review gave her an idea and not she's spazzing.

Kyandi: Hehehehe!

Hikari: So for the most part I'm going to be doing this introduction by myself.

Kyandi: Hehehehehe!

Hikari: See? So everyone enjoy and review.

Kyandi: Hehehehehe!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 74 Deal With The Devil

Tezuka looked at his clock. It was almost one in the morning. He needed to get to bed and get some sleep. In the morning he would face his captain in their first match in almost three years. Tezuka closed his book sitting it neatly on his stack of books on his side of the desk.

Yes **his side** of the desk. Hikari, being the girl she was, had completely taken over one side of the desk and had told him that if he touched any of it, moved it even the slightest inch, then she would snap his fingers. Not only did he know she would, he knew she would noticed if he did touch anything or moved anything.

So he completely avoided the books stacked neat from largest to smallest and the drawer that arrange neatly with everything in its place. Leave it to Hikari to have OCD moments over her desk.

Speaking of Hikari….she had been quiet since they had come in from their run. She hadn't said a single thing to him. He was starting to wonder if maybe she was mad at him about something. Tezuka turned in his chair to look over at Hikari's bed.

Typical. Despite how OCD she was about her things, going so far as having to the books lined up perfectly, she fell asleep with a book open across her chest and a pencil laying on the floor from where it had fallen out of her hand which was now hanging over the side of the bed.

She was always falling asleep like that leaving Tezuka to put the book up and tuck her in. And once she was out, there was no waking her up until morning. Though Tezuka could understand.

Hikari worked hard, especially now as a new member of Court One. And, though he would never admit it to anyone especially to himself, he liked looking after her when she fell sleep like that. In her sleep she looked a lot more fragile then she usually did.

A _**whole**_ lot more fragile then she really was. And in her sleep she wasn't hitting him with books or anything else. Tezuka got to his feet and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge to collect book and pencil.

He sat both on the shelf with the picture before pulling the blanket up to cover her. Hikari rolled onto her back letting out a sleepy noise, but otherwise didn't show any signs of waking up.

Tezuka sat there for a moment watching her sleeping face. He had never noticed just how long her eyelashes were. So long that they brushed lightly over her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and she had one hand tucked under her head.

She actually looked like a young girl asleep. More then she ever had awake. Tezuka idly reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, moving it out of the way of her face. With a soft sigh in her sleep, Hikari turned her head, nuzzling her cheek into the palm of his hand.

Tezuka stared at her wide eyed, his eyes training in on her lips. Like being drawn in by a magnet he leaned forward, unconsciously licking his lips before pressing his to hers.

Her lips were soft, and tasted a lot like watermelon and mint. Just how they had when he had kissed her in the play. Realizing what he was doing, Tezuka pulled back quickly. He stared in shock at Hikari as a small soft smile crossed her sleeping face.

What was he thinking, kissing Hikari in her sleep like that. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose. Hikari always did this to him. She made his emotions go haywire and then he did things he normally wouldn't. Maybe it was his tiredness getting to him.

Tezuka got to his feet pulling her curtain close and turning out the light before heading to bed. Maybe sleep would help clear his head. He knew one thing for sure….he was _**not**_ going to tell Hikari about this.

-0-0-0-0-

"You alright Hika-chan?" Hikari looked up at Fuji as she walked with him and Tezuka to the courts for the morning Shuffle Matches. "Oh its nothing really." Hikari told him as she bit her lip again for the tenth time in the short walk.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" Fuji asked her. Tezuka looked over at the girl. "I don't know…" Hikari trailed off as she thought about how to phrase the next sentence. Tezuka opened his water bottle taking a drink of it as he waited for her to answer.

"Well…I had the strangest dream last night and then when I woke up this morning….my lips tasted like green tea." she replied. Tezuka nearly choked as his water went down the wrong way. Both Hikari and Fuji turned to look at him.

"Tezuka-buchou are you alright!?" Hikari asked concerned as Fuji pat Tezuka on the back. "F-Fine." Tezuka replied. Hikari stared at him concern clear on her face. Tezuka was glad Hikari didn't suspect anything.

There was no way she would let him off easy for what he had done. But one look at Fuji's grinning face said that the tensai had a very good idea of what had made Tezuka choke like that. "If you're sure." Hikari said giving him one last concerned look before she took off ahead of the two boys.

"Green tea, Tezuka?" Fuji asked close to laughing. Tezuka gave Fuji a sharp look. "Not a word, Fuji." he told him. Fuji chuckled as Tezuka took off ahead of him. "Whatever you say, Tezuka." he replied.

-0-0-0-0-

"The 3rd vs. 5th team Shuffle will now commence! Will each sides' seven players please form a line!" Hikari looked up at the announcement sounded. It was finally starting. Hikari scanned her eyes over the line of her friends facing the 3rd court players.

Hikari looked up as someone came to a stop beside her. Her eyes met Oni's as he looked down at her. "Didn't like our court?" he asked her. Hikari raised an eyebrow and smile. "Now that's silly." she replied. "It wasn't a matter of liking it or not." she added as she turned to look out at the court. "Irie-sempai is staring at you." she told him making Oni turned to face Irie.

"You think they'll really be fine if you don't play, Oni? How relaxed of you! Unless…" Irie cut off as Atobe stepped into the way, blocking his view of Oni. "Ahn, you opponent is me!" Atobe told him. "Oh, so sorry! But even if you say that, you still have no idea of the strength of us 3rd Court players." Irie replied.

"I'll see for myself." Atobe replied. "You may think I don't have any idea of your strength but Hihime-chan does. Right Hihime-chan." Atobe said turning to Hikari. All eyes turned to Hikari who sulked. "Why must you always drag me into it? I already gave you all the data I have on them." she told Atobe. Atobe looked at her. "Half of it I didn't need to know." he told her.

Hikari frowned. "You asked to see _**all **_of the data I had on them. And I showed it to you! Don't be so picky." Hikari retorted. Atobe smirked as he turned back to Irie who's eyes were going between Hikari and Atobe.

"Don't brush it off, Irie-kun. She knows more then she lets on." Yamato told Irie as he leaned towards the short male. "I see." Irie said with a smile. "We'll see how much her information helps you." Irie said making Atobe frown.

Atobe turned to follow his court mates off of the court. "If you frown so much you'll put wrinkles in your forehead, Atobe-san." Hikari informed him making Atobe glare at her.

"The first match, Singles 3, from the 5th Court, the ruthlessly unparalleled Iceman, Liliadent Crauza!" came the announcement. "Who's that?" Jirou asked. "An annoying bastard!" Kirihara replied. "During the National Semifinals, he crucified me." he added.

"Actually kind of befitting for the Devil." Hikari retorted making Kirihara glare at her. "Stupid Iceman, I'm not gonna fucking forgive him!" Kirihara declared. "Kirihara-san, set aside your personal feelings. He's your teammate right now." Hikari told him.

Kirihara made a face at her but Hikari ignored it. "He's a transfer student of the prestigious Nagoya Seitoku and was even named as one of the Jr. Representative of Japan." Tachibana said. "How fitting that he has the resolution for fighting in battle." Tezuka retorted. "I still can't believe he's only a 1st year though." Chitose remarked.

"I'm a first year as well, Chitose-san." Hikari remarked. "And we also have a first year with unbelievable power in our school." Gin reminded Chitose. Hikari shook her head. "Now then, get us a victory right from the start! You better come back a winner Crauza!" Oni roared.

Hikari snapped a hand over her ear, rubbing it. "You know Oni-sempai you could warn a person before you yell in their ear." she told him. Oni ignored her. "Hey Jujirou, you avoid taking us on yourself and send some blonde kid in instead. No how am I gonna be able to pay you back like that?" Sotomichi, Crauza's opponent called out. Hikari looked up at boy.

"Sotomichi-oniisan is angry like always!" Yamato said brightly. "Well he does want payback." Irie replied just as brightly. Hikari quickly snapped hands over both ears before Oni could yell again. "Hey Sotomichi! Looks like you'll be needing to say the same thing to him once this match is over!" Oni yelled.

"You have high hopes for that blonde kid. Looks like I'll need to smash your hopes." Sotomichi replied. Crauza eyed Sotomichi before turning to Hikari. "Hikari?" he asked. Hikari pulled her data log out of her pocket popping it open to a green tab.

"Lets see….Sotomichi Nakagauchi, born July fourteenth, right handed. Has the ability to return all shot to only the far right and left corners of his opponents court or use cord balls repeatedly to make his opponent run form one side of the court to the other." she said.

"He received the nickname The Robot due to his robot like play style and his ability to hit over 300 shot in succession into the far corners, all extremely close to each other." she read off flipping a page. "He has excellent stamina and can take high levels of damage. His stats…2.5 in speed, 4 in power, 5 in stamina, 3 in mentality, and 5 in technique." she finished snapping the book closed.

"Anything else?" she asked Crauza who shook his head. Sotomichi stared at Hikari. "Hey girl, where'd you get that info?" he asked her. Hikari got a coy little smile on her face. "Oh believe me…you _**don't**_ want to know." she told him giving him one of her giggle/smiles.

"Right?" Hikari asked her friends as she looked at him. "_**NO**_!" they all coursed. Hikari tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I thought so." she replied brightly.

-0-0-0-0-

"Liliadent Crauza cannot continue with the match, thus forfeiting. The winner is the 3rd Court's Nakagauchi Sotomichi!" Hikari watched at Sotomichi picked up Crauza and carried him to the bench. "This guy's gonna be strong." Sotomichi told Oni.

"Of course!" Oni replied. Sotomichi turned to Hikari. "As for you…" Hikari cut him off. "Before you say anything just know that I could probably accurately guess the color and type of underwear you're wearing and tell everyone." she told him giving him a smile.

"If I'm correct I don't think you want everyone to know that." she added. Sotomichi stared at her smile face for a moment before hurrying away and back to his court mates.

Oni looked at her. "Could you really?" he asked. Hikari looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but Tezuka put a hand over her mouth. "You don't want to know." Tezuka told Oni making Hikari glare at her captain before swatting his hand away.

"You'd think it was something as bad as making a deal with the Devil." she remarked. "You are the Devil." several of the middle school boys coursed. Hikari frowned. "Remember that next time you come to ask me for a favor." she retort.

END

Kyandi: Hehehehehe!

Hikari: That kiss was for all of you Tezuka/Hikari fans!

Kyandi: Hehehehehe!

Hikari: Hopefully she won't be like this when we get the next chapter up.

Kyandi: Hehehehehe!

Hikari: So everyone enjoy and review and we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Hehehehe! Bye bye~!


	75. The Joy Of It

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back!

Kyandi: I kind of went a little over board….

Hikari: She has the next three chapters ready.

Kyandi: What!? The muse just flowed.

Hikari: I didn't say anything.

Kyandi: Anyway. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 75 The Joy Of It

"Continuing on in the 3rd Court vs. 5th Court Team Shuffle the second match, Doubles 2 will now occur!" came the announcement. Hikari turned her attention to the pair stepping out onto the court. "3rd Court sure is scary." Shiraishi said.

"Who cares. I'll get some payback for him!" Kirihara declared. "The 5th Court's Doubles 2 "The Tennis Bible of Naniwa" Shiraishi Kuranosuke and "The Devil who dyes the court red" Kirihara Akaya!" came the announcement. Hikari had to admit it was a strange pair but with Shiraishi's grasp on the basics and his calm personality she was sure he could keep Kirihara under control.

And she turned out to be right. When Kirihara's eyes became bloodshot, when he lost his temper, Shiraishi would snap him out of it. But even Shiraishi could only do so much to stop Kirihara. When taunted Kirihara reverted to his Demon Mode.

When Shiraishi tried to stop him Kirihara swung his racket at the older boy, Shiraishi raising his left arm to stop it. Everyone stared in shock and horror. Even Kirihara was snapped out of his Demon Mode to stare in horror at what he had done.

But Hikari wasn't worried at all. "I'm sorry…" Kirihara started but trailed off. "I made a promise to Yanagi-kun. Though, from the looks of it, I won't be able to keep my promise to Osamu-chan." Shiraishi said as the bandages on his left arm fell away to reveal gold beneath.

Shiraishi removed the golden gauntlet tossing it aside and giving his arm a few test swings while Kirihara stared at him in wonder. "I know everyone calls you Seaweed Head, but that hairstyle is actually pretty cool." Shiraishi said.

"Huh?" Kirihara looked at Shiraishi. "You're quite cool aren't you, Kirihara-kun." Shiraishi added before he noticed that the two high schoolers they were facing were inching closer to the gold gauntlet.

"Hey, you better not steal that!" he yelled at them charging over and scooping up the gold thing. "Ri-chan!" he called turning back to look at her. Hikari raised an eyebrow as he threw the pieces of the gold thing at her.

Hikari caught both easily. "Keep an eye on that for me." he told her. Hikari nodded letting Shiraishi and Kirihara turn back to the match. "Look, look Atobe! I'm super jealous of his solid gold arm!" Jirou cheered.

"Ahnn, how gaudy." Atobe replied. "Mainlanders sure love flashy things don't they." Kite remarked. "Its not just for show." Tezuka said Hikari nodding in agreement as she looked down at the gold thing in her lap.

"When comparing pure gold to lead and iron, it's still about 3 times heavier." Hikari replied as she raised one leg pulling down a sock. "That's why I have these." she told them showing them the solid gold bands around her ankles.

"Weight training is better with gold. Though I would never carry this much gold on me." she added pointing to the gold thing in her lap.

"You have to admit though," she said dropping her chin into her hand as she watched the match. "Kirihara-san looks a lot happier now." she said. "Hey Shiraishi, did you have that weight when we faced each other too? I never saw it before." Fuji remarked.

"Oh Fuji-kun, I was so frantic at that time I sorta forgot to take it off. Sorry." Shiraishi replied. "But Ri-chan knew…didn't you Ri-chan? I can see it on your face." Shiraishi said looked at Hikari who smiled brightly.

"When will you learn, Shiraishi-san, that you can't hide anything from me." she told him. Shiraishi smiled at her. "But man, I feel so light now. Taking it off my arm feels so liberating!" Shiraishi said.

Hikari shook her head. He still had to keep Kirihara under control. And it would prove hard, especially when the opponents started aiming to hit Kirihara, knocking the curly haired boy off his feet. But Kirihara pulled through turning his Devil Mode into his Angel Mode.

Hikari looked up as Tezuka sat down next to her. "Are you ready for your match, Tezuka-buchou?" she asked him. Tezuka looked at her. Hikari smiled at him brightly. "Yes." he replied looking away from her. He felt guilty for kissing her while she was asleep. But around Hikari, he never seemed to think straight anymore. She always seemed to manage to make him forget what he was thinking.

Like right at that moment. He should have been thinking about his match, but instead he was thinking about her. He needed to focus on his match. He couldn't let down his court mates, just like he couldn't let down his own teammates.

"You'll be fine." Tezuka turned and looked at Hikari when she said that. "Don't worry so much Tezuka-buchou. I know you. Probably better then I know myself. You'll win." she told him with a smile. Tezuka nodded. He turned back to watch the end of the doubles match. He had to focus. Though with Hikari's encouragement, he felt more focused then he had before she had said anything.

When it was his turn Tezuka got to his feet. "You can do it, Tezuka-buchou." Hikari told him as he walked onto to the court. He met Yamato at the net. "You've certainly become quite distinguished, Tezuka-kun." Yamato told him.

"You haven't changed at all Yamato-buchou." Tezuka replied. "Tezuka-kun congratulations on leading the Seigaku tennis club to victory at the Nationals. It must've been quite the challenge acting as captain." Yamato told Tezuka.

"I merely had a great team." Tezuka replied bowing his head respectively to Yamato. "I see that." Yamato replied turning his eyes to Hikari who was standing at the rail her eyes intent on the two.

"By the way, what are you doing in a place like this? I mean, I heard you were leaving for Germany in the fall." Yamato added startling Tezuka. "Well let's have some fun playing tennis today. As the current and former captains of the same school." Yamato added as he turned to walk away from the net.

"The third match, Singles 2. He flows just as the rivers do, Yamato Yuudai facing the pride of the middle school tennis world, Tezuka Kunimitsu." came the announcement. Hikari leaned forward on the rail watching the match as Tezuka took the first game quickly. "Man, there's a huge difference from when I faced you before." Yamato said looking at Tezuka.

"What the hell! Why are you being pushed around by your kohai, Yamato! Hurry up and catch up, you dumbass!" Sotomichi yelled. "Ah…okay…what do you mean catch up, Sotomichi-oniisan." Yamato said looking at his court mate.

"Now then, if I keep this up as is, I'm gonna lose as bad as last time." Yamato said turning back to Tezuka. Hikari blinked as she watched Yamato. To many people, they wouldn't see the subtle change in the path of the ball when Yamato hit it. And then the ball, right before Tezuka's eyes, disappeared and reappear at the opposite end of the court. Tezuka was shocked, unable to understand it at first.

"Within everything that reflects upon you eyes is an illusion of the original action that caused it." Yamato said. "Is it merely a dream you are seeing, or was it in fact, reality. Gen'u Yume Utsutsu…Illusion becoming a conscious dream." Hikari finished for him.

Tezuka turned to look at Hikari just as Yamato did a smile on the latter's face. "Exactly. Of course you would know." Yamato said looking at her. "Well….finally _**someone**_ is catching on to it." she remarked. Yamato chuckled. "You have a prize there, Tezuka-kun." Yamato said pointing his racket at Hikari. Hikari raised an eyebrow as Tezuka looked at her.

Tezuka didn't need to be told that. Part of him already knew that. Tezuka shook the thoughts from his head. He had to focus. He could hear Atobe calling him idiot in the back ground as he used the Tezuka Phantom repeatedly and he knew he would get the scolding of his face if not a slap on the face, from Hikari when this was all over.

"Sacrificing yourself again, are you Tezuka?" Yamato asked. Tezuka raise an eyebrow. "After being the Pillar of Seigaku, are you planning on being the pillar of the Japanese Jr.'s?" Yamato asked him. "Its fine if you don't fight for the sake of your team anymore. You want to become a pro right?" Yamato added.

"I cannot lose here in the Team Shuffle!" Tezuka started. Yamato heaved a sigh gentling tapping the gut of his racket against his own head.

"For our sake, Seigaku's sake, I went overboard and abused my arm. I can't remember how often it seemed I wouldn't be able to play tennis anymore while I was rehabilitating." Yamato told Tezuka.

"Then you appeared. Thanks to you I wanted to play tennis once again. I was able to pull through that harsh rehabilitation process." Yamato added as he tugged up his right sleeve to show the scar there. "That's why…I never wanted you to become like I did." Yamato told Tezuka.

Tezuka stared at the scar. A scar. Like the so many that lined Hikari's skin. "I want you to play only for your own sake." Yamato told him before turning his eyes to Hikari. "She understands. Don't you Higarashi-chan?" Yamato asked.

All eyes turned to Hikari who was holding her left arm as she thought about the scars that graced her arm. Hikari's eyes narrowed. "I do. The pain….was the worse thing I've ever felt. But for tennis…I'd go through it every time." she replied.

A smile curved her lips. "Because tennis is _**my**_ way of life and I love playing." she added. Tezuka looked at Hikari. Hikari always seemed to enjoy playing no matter the situation or how hurt she got. But Tezuka realized…he didn't like seeing her get hurt.

Tezuka turned back to face Yamato a small smile curving his lips. "Would it be okay if I enjoyed myself a bit more?" Tezuka asked Yamato surprising the older male. Yamato smiled as he looked from Hikari to Tezuka.

The girl had such a great sway with Tezuka and the stoic boy didn't even realize it. Her thoughts, her feelings, were playing a major part in Tezuka's life. Yamato almost wanted to laugh at how dense Tezuka could be, but he was far too busy trying to keep up with Tezuka as the younger boy pulled ahead in the match. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, eh Tezuka-kun." Yamato remarked as Tezuka won another game.

From behind the high schoolers gathered to watch, Tanegashima and Tokugawa watched Tezuka. "He still has more to do. Don't you think so too…Tokugawa?" Tanegashima asked Tokugawa. Tokugawa wasn't listening.

His eyes were on Hikari. She still was holding her left arm, her bottom lip held gently between her teeth. She was concerned. Tokugawa could see that on her face. But there was more he could see. With a shock Tokugawa finally realized why Hikari did half the things she did, why she was at the camp to begin with.

Tezuka returned the ball to Yamato's side. Images of his teammates flew through Tezuka's head. Inui with his juice chasing their kohai around the courts. Taka in his burning mode giving a loud yell as he hit the ball with all of his might.

Fuji with his usual smile after he had won a hard fought match. Kaido and Momo, neck and neck working together, but all the time each trying to out do the other. Oishi and Eiji giving each other a high five after winning a match together.

Ryoma, his cocky smirk on his face as he blatantly challenged his opponent. And lastly, Hikari, a brilliant smile on her face as she held her hand out to her opponent offering them a helping hand and a word of praise.

Each of them had had his back, supported him and each other all the way through Nationals. The memories of the times with them ran circles in his head. All the times they had spent at Kawamura's Sushi shop, the bowling tournament, every time Hikari had broken up a fight between Momo and Kaido by banging their heads together.

Every match, every game they had played as a team. Every hard fought battle each of his teammates had gone through to ensure the next step to their dream of winning Nationals. He remembered his teammates tossing Ryoma into the air after he beat Yukimura, Momo and Eiji taking turns to spin an injured Hikari around the court when they had won Nationals, the Nationals flag being handed to him.

That was right. He had already completed everything he had set out to do. Hikari had kept her promise and had helped to see that he had. Now it was just him. Just him and his love for tennis. He could stop worrying about his team's success and get back to what it was all about…the bonds he made that made his love of the game stronger.

Tezuka smiled to himself as he caught himself repeating Hikari's words exactly. But she was right. It really wasn't about winning and losing in the end, but about the bonds he made that made his love of the game stronger.

Hikari stared in surprise as Tezuka was finally able to open the last door of Muga no Kyochi. Shocked gasp rang out over the court but Hikari wasn't one of them. Instead she smiled. She knew he had had it in him the whole time.

It just took him digging deep enough, took him remembering what it was all about, for him to finally pull it out. It was nice to see him recover the enjoyment, the love of the game he had had when he had first picked up a racket. She would have to thank Yamato later for him helping Tezuka to realize he could enjoy himself once more.

END

Kyandi: There's the new chapter!

Hikari: She in a bit of a hurry to post the next chapter.

Kyandi: That's right you aren't excited about the next chapter.

Hikari: Why would I be!?

Kyandi: We'll finish this argument later.

Hikari: Right.

Kyandi: Everything enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back shortly.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	76. Parting Ways

Kyandi: I told you we'd be right back!

Hikari: And so we are.

Kyandi: Hehe! I spent a while typing this part!

Hikari: Forgive her, she's been waiting to post this.

Kyandi: So lets not delay!

Hikari: Please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 76 Parting Ways

"Game set won by Tezuka! 6-4!" came the announcement. Tezuka met Yamato at the net. "Thank you very much. I'm grateful for your leadership and encouragement." Tezuka told him. Yamato ran a hand through his hair.

"No need for thanks, I had fun too." Yamato and Tezuka shook hands. "Its not a bad thing to want to believe in yourself." Yamato told him. Yamato glanced pass Tezuka to Hikari who was watching them.

"You were given a gift Tezuka-kun. Don't waste it." Yamato told him before turning away. Tezuka stared at him confused. Just what had he meant about that? Tezuka turned away as well, grabbing his bag and jacket.

Hikari blinked in confusion as Tezuka turned to leave the court not even heading back to his court mates. But Atobe stopped him. "You want to go to Germany, right?" Atobe asked blocking Tezuka's path with one leg.

"Go to Germany and become a pro. I'll catch up to you later." Atobe told Tezuka. Tezuka opened his mouth to say something but Atobe cut him off. "No need to say anything Tezuka. Leave this team in my magnificent hands." Atobe told him.

Tezuka nodded and left the court. Hikari followed quickly. She searched until she found Tezuka leaving the court where he had just beat Fuji in a match. Tezuka had changed into his Seigaku jacket. _H-he's leaving! Now!?_ Hikari ran forward. She couldn't let him leave just yet.

"Tezuka-buchou!" Tezuka paused. That voice. He knew better then even his own mother's voice. It was one, that over the last few months, had rung over and over in his head. She was the last person he wanted to say good bye to, but he owed it to her.

Tezuka turned to face her. His heart gave one painful thud as she easily came to a stop in front of him, one of her heart stopping brilliant smiles on her face as she looked up at him, her hair curling in around her face.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you left, Tezuka-buchou." she said, those molten silver eyes shining from under the ring of snowy lashes. The combination of her beautiful, piercing eyes and that brilliant, to die for smile made his heart wrench at the thought that he was about to anger her by just up and leaving.

He knew she was going to be furious. It didn't click yet that she was well aware that he was leaving the camp for good. "I wanted to ask you something before you took off." she said and he could instantly see the nervousness in her eyes and on her face as she sucked in her bottom lip.

Hikari's face and eyes were just like that. To him they were open, expressive, inviting. They never hid a thing, especially from him. They couldn't. Tezuka had gotten to the point that he could read her just as well as she could read others.

Just like he and others couldn't hide anything from her, she couldn't hide anything from him. Tezuka watched, inwardly surprised to see the usually bold and courageous girl, nervous. She had never appeared as uncertain as she looked right then, ever in the time he had known her.

Hikari took a deep breath before she continued as if she had to steel herself to continue on and ask him what she had to ask him. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she tried to calm her nerves enough to ask him what she had to ask him.

It was now or never and she wasn't going to live the rest of her life wonder what if. Higarashi Hikari didn't dwell on what ifs when it was her own decisions in question. She could see that she was confusing Tezuka who was watching her closely, his eyebrows drawn down as he waited.

"Tezuka-buchou…will you let me come with you?" she asked her face serious, straight, and those eyes bearing into his. She was perfectly serious. More serious then she had ever been in her life. Tezuka thanked the heavens for the stoicness he had gained from his grandfather, that kept his face carefully straight.

Without it she would have saw the shock on his face. More so since the girl's eyes were just that damn good. She wanted to come with him. Forget everything in Tokyo and go with him. About her family, her friends, the relationships and bonds she had formed and cared for over the months. She wanted to forget about all of it and go with him.

It shocked him that she wanted to go with him and was willing to leave on the drop of a hat to do it. Part of him, a little voice in the back of his head, yelled at him to say yes. To take her with him. But what ever that little voice wanted he knew better.

He couldn't just take her away from Japan like that. No. She was the only daughter of two major companies for one and had seven older brothers who would have killed him for it. Who would be upset and hurt if she just up and left like that without a word to any of them.

Not only that but she was still just a first year in middle school. She needed time to grow up a little more before adventuring out like that once more. He knew she had played the Jr. Pro circuits in Russia before but not at the side of a man.

Back then she had her father and her brothers right there with her. It was too risky. He couldn't do that to her. Though truth be told…he didn't want her to end up hurt. The last time she had played out in the real world, she had gotten hurt…bad.

He couldn't see her go through that. Not after she had just gotten better. He couldn't watch her get any more hurt then she had already for his sake.

It was painful, but he realized….he had caused her to get hurt a lot since they had met. She had taken broken bones, massive damage to her back, and too many bruises to count. And she had done it all to keep a promise to him.

Everything she had done over the last year she had done for him. She had pulled herself back together, shoved her sorrow aside when her father died, just to help him and the team. After all this time he finally realized…he wasn't good for Hikari.

Not at the moment. Not when all he did was get her hurt. So, though it made him feel a pang of hurt, his choice was clear.

"No." The smile on her face quivered slightly before it faded her eyes going wide. Tezuka felt bad looking at her face as she stared up at him. "Tezuka-buchou?" she asked gripping the front of her jacket tightly with one hand.

"No, Higarashi. I do not want you with me." he told her in his usual stoney tone. He had saw the shock in her eyes but she managed to keep it from her face as she swallowed hard. "You have your education to worry about and the team will need you next year.

There is too much here for you." he told her. "Besides," Hikari looked up at him. "You aren't ready yet." Hikari's eyes went wide at these words. "You're a girl, Higarashi. The pro level is different. You can't handle it." he told her. Hikari's eyes dropped to the ground.

Hikari remained quiet before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small blue bag no bigger then her palm. "Take." she told him holding it out. Tezuka looked at her but she was refusing to look up at him. Her eyes were sat firmly on the ground refusing to budge even one slightest bit.

Tezuka took the bag from her not wishing to part with her after arguing. With that he gave her a soft good bye and turned and left leaving her standing there to watch him walk away and out of her life. As she stood there, the sky over head opened up sprinkling snow on her head.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari arrived back at the main courts far after Fuji and Eiji. When she appeared again Eiji looked up. "Hika-chan!" Eiji cried but stopped. Many of the boys on the court looked up as she descended to her two remaining teammates.

There was something wrong with the girl. Tokugawa looked up at her when Tanegashima nudged him with his racket. "Something seems to be wrong with our little Lily." Tanegashima said. Tokugawa eyed her as she came to a stop in front of her teammates.

There was one thing that was noticeable right off the bat. The usual smile that graced her face was gone. Her lips were pulled down in a frown that didn't look right on her face. Both of her teammates looked worried but despite all of their questions, she didn't say a thing. Not a single word left her lips.

Then Tokugawa had to change his attention when the courts became a mass of uproar at the reappearance of the middle schoolers who had lost and had seemingly been sent home. But the uproar was silenced when it was announced that the newly returned middle schooler losers would indeed become the new 2nd Court.

Then Toyama spotted Hikari and basically flew down the stairs. "Ri-chan!" he cheered jumping on the girl. Behind him came Mukahi, Momo, even Kenya. All four jumped the girl squeezing her between them, each calling out their respective nickname for her.

Hikari's face turned a light pink as the four crowded her. Tokugawa couldn't tell it if was from the lack of air to her lungs or the invasion of personal space.

Finally Hikari snapped. Tokugawa swore her yell could be heard all over the camp and the mountains. "_**If you're not going to wear a shirt then at least zip up the jacket!**_" she yelled followed by two smacks that announced she had hit the two boys who had hugged her and weren't wearing a shirt.

The other two got off because they were wearing shirts. Kenya and Momo both rubbed their cheeks where the girl had punched them. Not slapped….punched. Hikari rounded on the rest of the now new 2nd Court members.

"Either zip them up or go put a shirt on. Either way cover up _**now**_!" she told them. With that…_**warm**_ welcome the boys were welcomed back as the new Court 2.

Tanegashima chuckled as he watched the shirtless members of the new 2nd Court hurry to zip up their jackets before they earned the same punishment as Momo and Kenya, who was also zipping up their jackets.

"Who knew that our little Lily was so innocent. Embarrassed by a couple of shirtless men." Tanegashima said as Tokugawa shook his head. Despite acting some what like herself, there was still a stiffness to her posture, an almost dark, depressed air around her that screamed that there was something wrong with the girl. If no one else, Tokugawa noticed it.

-0-0-0-0-

Tokugawa walked into the dorms, dusting snow off his shoulders to find some of the middle schoolers in a fuss. "What's going on?" Irie asked as he followed Tokugawa in with Oni behind him. One middle schooler, Toyama looked up at high schoolers.

"Ri-chan is missing!" he declared. "No one's seen her since lunch." Shiraishi added. "Ohtori-kun is about to have a heart attack." Shiraishi added as he looked over at Hikari's cousin who was frantically running about.

"She's not in the dorms. Nor the weight rooms." Shishido added not really helping to make his Doubles partner feel any better and sending the gray haired boy into a frenzy.

Tokugawa knew something was wrong. He could see it in the way she had reentered the court. And he had a good idea what was wrong as well. Without a word, Tokugawa slipped back out into the snow. He would start at the farthest out courts.

She wanted to be alone. That much was clear. So she wouldn't have made it easy to find her. And sure enough he was right. He found Hikari sitting in a sea sit in the middle of a court, just staring up at the sky. She wasn't wearing her jacket, just a red and white tank top with her name across the back and her shorts.

It was clear she had been sitting there like that for a while for the snow was building up around her and her hair was sticking to her face and neck where the snow had melted in her hair.

Tokugawa wasn't sure what he could possibly say to make the girl feel any better, but he was sure that at that moment, she didn't really want to be alone. That much he could understand.

END

Hikari: Kyandi-sama will not be helping with the farewells this time.

Eiji: She's hiding!

Hikari: Right. She's afraid you'll all be mad with the ending.

Eiji: But the story isn't over yet!

Hikari: Bare that in mind and stick around!

Eiji: Enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Eiji: Bye nya~!


	77. Waking A Sleeping Lioness

Kyandi: Please don't kill me!

Hikari: They won't kill you.

Kyandi: If they're mad enough they will!

Hikari: Quit hiding behind me! I won't protect you.

Kyandi: Meanie!

Hikari: Anyway, the story if far from over so everyone keep reading!

Kyandi: Enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 77 Waking A Sleeping Lioness

Hikari felt…numb. Shocked. She didn't know how to feel. Her emotions were every which way, fraying at the edges. So she felt…numb. Or maybe it was because she really was numb. She had been sitting out in the snow longer then she should have.

Even growing up in the mountains of Russia where it snowed seventy-five percent of the time it was cold. She could see her breath in the air, could feel the snow melting in her hair and on her face as she stared up at the sky.

She felt water falling down her cheeks but couldn't tell if it was from the melting snow or tears. She couldn't feel her arms, or her legs and the shivering was starting to set in. Yet she still couldn't will herself to move.

Tezuka's words kept echoing in her head. He thought she couldn't handle it. That she couldn't play with the best like he could. It…hurt. Hurt. That was the only word she really understood at that moment. She didn't know what to think or feel at the moment and she was glad she didn't.

If she did then she wouldn't be able to think as clearly as she was. Her emotions would take control and then she more then likely would be a wreck. She couldn't afford that now. It would just be proving that she couldn't handle it.

And she was not going to admit defeat that easily. She just had to bottle it up and lock it away. She'd deal with the feelings of hurt, betrayal, anger, and everything else later on. _So cold._

Suddenly something was being draped over her shoulders, falling in around her to lend her some warmth. Hikari, shocked, looked up as Tokugawa kneeled next to her pulling his jacket, which he had just draped over her shoulders, closed around her.

The boy met her eyes giving her a look that said he wasn't going to go away even if she hit him. Hikari finally just looked away unable to meet his gaze for once. "How do you feel?" he asked her. Hikari thought about it for a moment.

She knew how she should feel but none of it was coming up as if she was still in shock. "Numb?" Hikari finally settled for. "You are sitting in the snow." Tokugawa replied. The comment put a small flickering smile on her face even if it was just for a second.

"I mean emotionally, I feel numb." she replied. Tokugawa eyed her. Her face was completely blank. Even her eyes seemed blank. There was no smile on her lips and she just simply stared into space. She was pushing it all down, mentally trying to protect herself. It wasn't good for her to push it all down like that.

Sooner or later she would burst. He wasn't usually the one to pick up on feelings like this but it was so clear to him looking at her. "My mother liked the snow. Well….anything white really. She really loved white lilies." she said.

That would explain why Hikari liked lilies and didn't really mind all too much that Tanegashima called her Lily. "It was why she was overjoyed when I was born with white hair like my father." she said making him look at her. "I remember when I was little, how she use to sit by the window for the first signs of snow." she added.

"I loved it too. Still do. I use to be the first one out the door, with my mother when it snowed. But….it was snowing the last time I ever saw her. She left to go somewhere, I can't remember where…and never came back." Hikari said as she stared up at the falling snow.

"She had slid on patch of ice and had crashed. It's kind of…reminiscent to see my captain leave and then it starts to snow." she said in low voice. Her voice cracked slightly but she cleared her throat like it had never happened.

"You love him. Your captain I mean." he stated instead of asked. He watched as her eyes went wide before she dropped her head into her hand her fingers threading through her hair to tug on it. "I should have known better." she replied.

"What happened?" Tokugawa asked. Hikari pressed the tips of her fingers into her scalp before tugging onto her hair again. Tokugawa knew it was just to give her hands something to do. "He…He left. Just left. I…I asked to go with him." she told him.

"He said no." Tokugawa stated. The answer was clear enough. She was still there after all. "He said I couldn't handle it. That I couldn't handle the pro world. That he didn't want me with him." she said in a low voice.

Tokugawa knew it. She had fallen in love with her captain and he had basically rejected her and left her behind. It had to be the lowest blow she had ever been dealt. It was clear she had respected and loved her captain, trusted his judgment. To hear him say that she couldn't handle it would be a hard blow to her confidence.

"His loss." Hikari looked up at Tokugawa who met her gaze evenly. "He's wrong anyway. You're the one that made it to Court 1. Not him." Tokugawa reminded her. "Didn't you say that it wasn't about winning or losing anyway?" he asked.

Hikari stared at him thoughts running circles in her head. Finally she looked down at her hands. "I did." she replied. "Perhaps, just this once, striving to win isn't all that bad. Prove him wrong." Tokugawa told her.

Hikari nodded. "Are you going to leave too now?" Tokugawa asked her. Hikari looked up at him. Slowly she shook her head no. "No, I'm staying. You're right. By staying and sticking it out, I would prove him wrong." she remarked.

Tokugawa watched her as she pushed her hair back out of her face. "You are a great player, Higarashi Hikari. You know it. Don't let something he said change that. I would have been proud to have you as my tennis partner." Tokugawa told her.

When those silver eyes met his blue-gray ones he honestly thought she might cry but then a smile lit her face. "Thank you Tokugawa-sempai. That really does mean a lot." she told him. Tokugawa nodded. "Now lets get back before you and I both freeze." he told her helping her to her feet.

Once standing Tokugawa zipped up the jacket on her so it wouldn't fall off. On her the thing was about three sizes to big and basically swallowed the girl. Hikari reached up and ran a hand through her hair pushing it back out of her face.

Tokugawa looked down at her before laying a hand on her head, lightly ruffling her hair. "Lets go. Your cousin was about to have a heart attack when I left to come find you." he told her. Hikari shook her head. "Leave it to Chotarou to flip out." she replied as she followed him. Flip out was an understatement.

-0-0-0-0-

When Tokugawa opened the door of the dorms to let Hikari in there was an explosion of sound and soon they had forty odd middle schoolers crowding around them. It shocked Tokugawa but Hikari didn't seem surprised by the reaction at all.

"Hika-chan! We were worried sick!" Oishi said grabbing the girl by her shoulders. "I'm fine Oishi-fukubuchou." she told him as he hugged her tightly. Oishi pulled back looking her over as he felt of her face.

"You're frozen, Hika-chan! Look at you! Even your lips are blue!" Oishi fussed. Then her cousin came thundering towards her scooping her up and basically crying as he hugged her. "I was so worried!" Ohtori cried. "I only went out to one of the courts, Chotarou. I'm fine." she told her cousin.

Tokugawa watched from the side lines as the boys crowded to see if she was alright. "So you went and found her." Tokugawa looked down at Irie who was now standing at his side. "How'd you find her?" Irie asked.

"I checked the farthest courts first. She was there." Tokugawa replied. Irie looked up at the younger male a smile on his face like he knew something. "Well…you better get your jacket back before they start shuttling her off." Irie reminded him.

Tokugawa looked over to where Hikari was patiently dealing with her friends' fussing. As if feeling his gaze on her she looked up.

Quickly and effectively she dislodged herself from her friends and walked over to him removing the jacket. "Here. Thank you Tokugawa-sempai." she told him holding out the jacket for him to take. Tokugawa nodded taking the jacket from her.

Hikari gave him a smile before she was dragged off by her friends once more, a couple of which turned up with blankets to throw around her shoulders. She'd be alright with her friends and cousin there to watch her. "You might want to check the rooming chart, Tokugawa." Irie told him. Tokugawa looked down at the shorter male.

Why would he need to check the rooming chart? Irie gave him a smile when he saw the look on Tokugawa's face. "They moved a few people around to make room for the returning middle schoolers." Irie told him before turning to walk off.

"You'll be surprised who will be living next door to you for now on." Irie added over his shoulder before he headed upstairs to his own room. Next door? Tokugawa went up the stairs pausing at the end of the hall to check the rooming chart. He was still in the same room with Irie. And next door…Tokugawa scanned the chart.

Finally his eyes landed on the names of the people living in the room next to him. _**Sanada**_…that was the big middle schooler who had come back with an eye patch on and a torn up old black hat. _**Kaido**_…that was another returning middle schooler who hissed like a snake and was ironically enough named Viper.

He was also one of Hikari's teammates. _**Kirihara**_…that was a middle schooler who had remained at the camp. The one who had the Devil Mode and a really bad temper to boot. And finally…_**Higarashi**_.

Tokugawa blinked in surprise. So Hikari had been moved from the second hall to next door to him. It was fit seeing how his hall housed mainly those in Court 5 and higher. Which also explained why her roommates were to Court 2 members and a Court 3 member.

In fact Oni and Tanegashima shared a room just on the other side of Tokugawa's and the room across from theirs were reserved for the 1st string members who were currently gone. So this was what Irie meant by surprising. Tokugawa sighed as he headed for his own room.

-0-0-0-0-

As the night went on, Tokugawa found the noise outside his room was getting louder by the minute. Even Irie, who didn't mind the noise all too much, kept glancing up from his bed to stare at the door. It sounded like the middle schoolers were trying to go through the walls.

Then there was a crash so loud it felt like it might have shook the walls. Both Irie and Tokugawa were on their feet and hurrying to the door in a second. When Tokugawa opened the door he had to lean back to keep from getting hit with a pillow.

Both high schoolers looked at each other before stepping out into the hall. There were pillows everywhere and middle schoolers being knocked over every few steps when someone hit them with a pillow. There were even high schoolers joining in on the pillow fight making the noise even louder.

Next door, the door opened and Tanegashima and Oni stepped out into the hall to look down the hall at the fighting boys. Just down the hall from them, towards the junction between all of the halls, a big crowd of boys were beating the living day lights out of each other.

"Such noise. They've bound to wake up the coaches like this." Tanegashima remarked as he leaned back against the frame of his door. Oni grunted his agreement with the statement. After that loud crash Tokugawa was sure they had drawn the attention of the staff and coaches. He had no idea that they had drawn the attention of an even greater force.

Out of the crowd came Gin, who was probably the one throwing the hardest. Suddenly a pillow zipped past the four watching high schooler and hit Gin in the face hard enough to send the boy flying off his feet and back into the crowd to crush half of the others with a resounding thud.

"_**What is with all of this noise?**_" Everyone froze at the icy dark tone that spoke. Tokugawa, Irie, Oni, and Tanegashima all four turned to follow the others' eyes to where Hikari now stood in outside her door. Tokugawa blinked. Wait, that was Hikari?

The girl's hair was done, out of it rat tail, letting long white strands curl around her in a messy mass of white. She had two piercing in each ear where usually she didn't wear earrings on the court and a pair of thin silver framed glasses sat on the tip of her nose.

She was in her pajamas, a shirt three sizes to big causing it to fall off one shoulder and, though they could see them, short black shorts. She still had on the bandages on her left arm and leg though and she had a half lidded, icy look to her eyes. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed and she didn't look too happy about it either.

Tokugawa had once heard from one of the middle schoolers that once Hikari was asleep it was impossible to wake the girl until the morning and that if someone did manage to wake her…Tokugawa didn't want to find out.

Several of the boys down the hall gulped none of them daring to move. "Does the phrase 'Silent as the grave' mean anything to any of you?" she asked. "Because you don't be quiet and go to bed that's exactly where you all are going to be." she added.

Eyes went wide by none of the boys replied. "Well what are you waiting for? _**Go. To. Bed!**_" she demanded. Instantly the boys at the end of the hall retreated to their respective halls, faster then any of them ran in practice. Several boys scrambled to pick up pillows and collect their fallen friends.

Tokugawa and the three other high schoolers turned to Hikari who was covering a yawn so big it made her eyes water.

Hikari rubbed at one eye pushing the glasses up as she did. The girl was…cute like that. Finally she readjusted her glasses and looked at the four high schoolers. "Yes?" she asked sleepily. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Tanegashima remarked giving her a smile.

Hikari blinked at him. "You didn't ask." she replied covering another yawn. "Kirihara-san!" Half way down the hall Kirihara froze and turned to look at her. "Y-y-yes?" he asked. "Collect my pillow. I'm taking your's." she told him, leaving no room for argument, before turning to head back into her room.

"Good night, sempai-tachi." she told the four high schoolers before she vanished back into her room the door closing behind her.

Tanegashima and Irie chuckled. "Looks like she knows how to pull the reins around here." Tanegashima said before retreating to his own room, Oni following. If anything, that was true. Hikari could probably even scare the strongest man in the world into doing as she said.

Tokugawa shook his head as he retreated to his room. In the hall coaches had arrived to punish those still in the halls. As if the poor boys weren't already scared and cowed enough. It had been like waking a sleeping lion. Well in Hikari's case….a sleeping lioness.

END

Kyandi: Those poor boys.

Hikari: Well they shouldn't interrupt a lady's beauty sleep.

Kyandi: Yeah…sure.

Hikari: What was that pause for?

Kyandi: Oh nothing! Nothing at all.

Hikari: I don't like lairs Kyandi-sama.

Kyandi: I know…anyway everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	78. Your Life

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back!

Kyandi: And we have a new chapter for you.

Hikari: This is just a filler chapter.

Kyandi: But I think you'll like it none the less.

Hikari: Especially all of you Tokugawa/Hikari fans!

Kyandi: So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 78 Your Life

Hikari took a deep breath as she sat down on the bench. She was covered in sweat her hair sticking to her forehead and face. She was really starting to get annoyed with her hair. "Here." Hikari looked up as Tokugawa handed her a towel.

"Thank you." she replied taking it from him to wipe her face. "You've gotten better since you came here." Oni told her from where he sat watching her. "I would hope so. No point being here if I'm not going to improve." Hikari replied as Tokugawa pulled his water bottle out of his bag.

Since Tezuka had left two days before Hikari had stuck to Tokugawa like glue. Or was it the other way around and it was Tokugawa who was sticking to her like glue? Either way the two always practiced together when Hikari wasn't practicing with one or more of her friends.

As such he had grown use to how she practiced and when she did. Hikari worked pretty much like clock work every day and it made it easier for him to know what was coming next. But everyday since then she had joined him in his practice.

If she didn't seek out Tokugawa to practice, he found her. One way or another he always found her. And if she was practicing with Tokugawa that meant she usually practiced with Oni as well. In the few days they had been practicing together she had picked up their trick to rallying with ten balls at one time.

Tokugawa had been surprised how quickly she had picked it up but after a few times of getting hit with a stray ball that she had missed, she stopped missing them.

Simple as that. Especially when it was Oni hitting them at her in the first place. Tokugawa knew from experience, from many times of getting hit with them himself, that it really hurt to be hit by any ball Oni hit.

A lot. He didn't blame her for not wanting to get hit by one of them. He didn't like getting hit by any of them either. And just because she was girl didn't change how hard Oni hit the balls. If anything he hit them harder because she was a girl. His way of teaching her a lesson and one that would probably stick with her.

Not that she complained. Tokugawa had to admit one thing….the girl really did have a head of steel. She refused to stay down and her stamina and stubbornness wore the two high schoolers out. The girl had the stamina of a four year old on a caffeine rush.

A 24/7 caffeine rush. To wear her down it took the two of them playing a match against her back to back. And that was just them testing to see how far her stamina could go.

She could easily play extended three set matches with her stamina. And after back to back three set matches with him and Oni, she looked like she was ready to collapse onto her bed and not moved for a few hours.

"_**EKK**_!" Tokugawa turned to Hikari as she let out a squeal and jumped from the bench fully back to life. The girl was now soaked. Hikari rounded on a smiling Irie who held an open water bottle in his hand. "That was _**cold**_, Irie-sempai!" she exclaimed.

"That was the point." Irie told her. Hikari wiped the water from her face trying to dry her hair and her clothes. "You could have warned me." she told him. "Wouldn't have been effective had I warned you, Ri-hime." Irie told her.

Ri-hime. The nickname still sounded weird but it was the nickname all of the high schoolers had agreed upon for the girl. Irie had taken to it faster then the others.

Irie sat down on the dry half of the bench Hikari had just been sitting on. "The win percentages for the day have been put up." Irie told them. Hikari peeked past the towel as she dried her hair. "And?" she asked. Irie smiled.

"You were in the top five again, Ri-hime." Irie told her. Hikari retreated back into the folds of the towel with a scoff. "Only because I've been facing a lot of the lower court members." she replied. "You do that every day." Oni growled.

Hikari let the towel fall to drape around her shoulders while she ran a hand through her messy hair. "Do what?" she asked as she put her hair back in some sort of neat order.

Oni snorted. "He means that everyday you put down the hard work you've been putting in. You write it off as a fluke." Irie told her. "Well I'm not going to brag. That's rude and is just asking for bad luck." she replied. Irie chuckled at the girl's tart reply.

Oni grumbled to himself. "Well she has a point." Irie said looking at Oni. "I'm sure that's something your captain knocked into you." Oni remarked looking at Hikari who froze on the spot.

Tokugawa looked at Hikari as she turned and slipped her things into her bag. "I'm going for a run." she said throwing the bag over her shoulder. The three watched as she took off without another word.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari stared up at the tree branches swaying over her head. She was sprawled out on the ground staring up at the trees. She was trying not to think about anything and by staring at the swaying of the branches, she was succeeding.

If only barely, she was succeeding. She didn't really want to think. When she thought she thought of Tezuka, of how he left, everything that had happened over the past year. She didn't want to think about it. Not yet.

She could afford to lose it just yet. The 1st stringers would be back in just about a week and she had to do her own part. There was no time to become one of those sappy things guys called a proper girl. Hikari let out a sigh as she watched another leaf break free of the branch and drift down towards the ground, riding the breeze.

"That is the sixth time you've sighed in ten minutes." Suddenly Tokugawa appeared in her line of view. Hikari blinked up at him for a moment, slightly confused before she finally spoke. "Are you following me, Tokugawa-sempai?" she asked him.

Tokugawa moved to sit beside her. "You can't keep it bottled up. You'll burst sooner or later." he told her. Hikari sighed. "I don't want to think about it. Is it so bad, after what's happened to me over the last few years, to not want to feel anymore pain?" she asked him.

Tokugawa didn't know how to answer that one. Hikari turned her head to look at him. "I'll deal with it when I absolutely have to. But right now isn't the time for me to lose it." she told him.

Tokugawa looked down at her. "Why are you so concerned?" Hikari asked. It was a good question. Why was he concerned? Was it because she understood how he felt about his parents not being around? Or was it because she was the only person who, the first time meeting his eyes, didn't flinch or shy away?

There were a lot of things about Hikari that reminded him of himself. And then when he saw how she looked after her captain left….it was just like he felt like he had to protect her. Be there for her if she needed it.

"Because you need it." he finally told her. Hikari eyed him before a smile crossed her face. "You don't have to put yourself out for me." she told him as she turned to look back up at tree branches. "I'm not." he assured her.

Silence fell on the two as Hikari just laid there. She had to admit he had a nice calming effect on her. All of her thoughts and feelings that were raging inside of her had calmed. "You have leaves in your hair." he told her pulling one out.

"I wouldn't doubt it. My hair is getting long." she replied as she reached up to pull one out herself. "It certainly is." he agreed pulling another out. "I _**hate**_ long hair." Hikari said suddenly. Tokugawa looked down at her as she pulled a few more leaves out of her hair.

"Then why not cut it? If you dislike it that much." he asked. Hikari was the type of girl that would look good with both long or short hair. Personally he would like to see her with short hair.

Hikari's eyes narrowed slightly. "Someone I held close told me once that he liked my hair long." she remarked. Tokugawa picked up on the hint quickly. "Your captain." he guessed. Hikari sighed. "Does _**everything**_ I say lead you back to him?" she asked him as she looked at him.

Tokugawa met her gaze. "Some things." he agreed. Hikari let out a small groan like noise. "What do _**you**_ think? Should I cut it?" she asked him looking at him. "I think…you should do whatever makes you happy. Its _**your**_ hair, not _**his**_." he told her.

"If you want it short then do it." Tokugawa added. "You're the one that has to live with it." Hikari thought this over.

"No matter what you do, about your hair or anything, just remember that it's your life. Don't forget that…Hikari." Hikari looked at Tokugawa. He was the only person, besides Ohtori, that called her by her first name with no honorifics.

Hikari sat up. "Let me ask you something." she said as she looked a him. "You plan to go pro, don't you?" she asked him her gaze steady. Tokugawa nodded. Of course he did. What serious tennis player didn't? Hikari swung herself around to face him a serious look on her face as she looked at him. "Then here is my question to you." she said taking a deep breath picking her words carefully.

"You said you would be proud to have me as your tennis partner. If that is true…then had I asked you the same thing I had asked him, what would have been your answer?" she asked him. "Do you honestly think I could make it in the pro world?" she asked him.

Tokugawa looked at her. "Yes and….yes." Tokugawa told her. Hikari stared at him for a moment before a smile crossed her face. "In fact…" Hikari blinked as she looked at him. "You are more then welcome to come with me after the camp this year." he told her.

Hikari stared at him. "You don't have to answer that now. Focus on the upcoming matches with the 1st stringers. Then think about it." he told her as he got to his feet. "Speaking of which, we should return to practice." he told her holding out his hand to help her up.

Hikari nodded taking his hand and let him help her to her feet. It made her feel a lot better after having talked with him. Maybe now she could focus fully on the matches that were coming up.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: She just had to write this.

Kyandi: Oh come on! The last few chapters had been so depressing.

Hikari: You cried.

Kyandi: I did not!

Hikari: Whatever.

Kyandi: Anyway everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	79. Pleasantly Informative

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: Hehe! Man I didn't notice how fluffy the last chapter was until I went back and read it again.

Hikari: Wow…blonde much?

Kyandi: Hey! My hair is white, just the same as your's!

Hikari: Whatever.

Kyandi: Anyway, everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 79 Pleasantly Informative

Tokugawa turned over the book in his hand. It was one that Hikari had lent him and that he was on his way to return. Good thing it was a simple as opening his door and stepping next door to knock on her own.

Even before he knocked he could hear her roommates inside. It sounded like two of them were yelling at each other and he had a pretty good guess on who it was. Then he heard her voice from the other side of the door.

"Will you two please give it a rest. My word, Kaido-sempai, you fight worse with him then you do with Momoshiro-sempai." Tokugawa smiled slightly before he knocked. When the door opened his face was straight once more.

The one to answer the door was Sanada who all but glared at him. "Yes?" he asked. "Who is it, Sanada-fukubuchou?" Kirihara asked popping his head past Sanada to see who had come knocking at their door. "Oh its _**you**_." Kirihara said and from the sound of his voice he wasn't too happy to see Tokugawa.

Kaido appeared at Sanada's other side with a hiss like noise. "Can we help you?" Kaido growled. And Tokugawa thought Fuji and Tezuka had been overly possessive. These three reeked of over protectiveness.

"I came to return a book to Higarashi-chan." he told them. In front of her friends he would not call her just by her first name. He did not need to find out how they would take that.

The three didn't look like they were going to budge anytime soon. Or do anything but glare at him. Then came Hikari's voice. "You three, stop crowding the door and let him give me back my book." she told the three.

The three middle schoolers stepped aside thought from the looks on their faces they didn't want to. Tokugawa looked past them. Hikari was sitting at one of the two desk in the room, her chair turned so she could look at the door.

"That means to stop blocking the door." she told her friends with a smile. The three boys retreated from the door way, Kaido returning to his bed. Sanada went to the second desk sitting down to go back to work on whatever he had been working on before being interrupted.

Kirihara sat on the end of what looked like to be Hikari's bed, the oversized stuffed gray wolf with the initials H.H. stitched into in big blue letters a dead give away. Sitting there he was sitting close to the desk where Hikari was sitting.

Tokugawa could feel all three boys watching him as he walked over to Hikari to give her the book. "Thank you." he told her handing her the book. Hikari nodded. "I told you it was easier to focus when you had something there to read." she told him.

Tokugawa nodded. Hikari turned slipping the book into an empty place on the desk between two other book before running a finger along the spines until she came to one book and pulled it out. "Try this one next." she told him turning to hand him the books. "I think you'll enjoy it." she told him.

"Thank you." he told her taking the book. "I better go. Your roommates don't appear too happy." Tokugawa told her. Hikari leaned around him too look at the three who all instantly turned to look away trying to act like they hadn't been watching.

"Yes well their all unexpectedly nosy for a group of watch dogs." she remarked getting sour looks from all three despite them knowing that she was just playing around with them. Since his talk with her a few days ago, Tokugawa noticed that Hikari had been in a better mood and was even back to joking around and playing around with her friends and even picking a little fun at the high schoolers.

Hikari turned to look up at him. "Do me a favor and tell Irie-sempai it's rude to listen in at doors. Especially a lady's door." she told him with a smile. Tokugawa turned to the door. When he walked out he found Irie standing off to the side of the door a sheepish smile on his face.

Tokugawa closed the door behind him. "How does she do that?" Irie asked as the two turned to return to their own rooms. "Remember…she knows everything." Tokugawa replied, almost sarcastically. "She heard me open our door didn't she?" Irie asked. "Yes." Tokugawa replied.

-0-0-0-0-

"Now then, the 20 players who will fight the foreign campaign group will be announced, but first…" Kurobe scanned the boys below him before his eyes landed on the white haired girl standing beside Tokugawa with the rest of Court 1.

"Higarashi, you know what you have to do. Get going." Kurobe told her sternly. All eyes turned to Hikari who was staring back up the coach.

"Right. On my way, sir." she replied, with a nod, before taking off pulling the hood of the sweatshirt she was wearing over her jacket up and gathering her hair under it as she bounded up the stairs two at a time. Tokugawa had been wondering why she was wearing a sweatshirt but hadn't really stopped to think about it.

"Don't forget this, Girl." Tsuge called tossing something down to her. Hikari caught it easily as she ran by. "Thank you." she replied before vanishing pulling something out of the bag that had been tossed to her and slipping it over her head as she went.

All of the boys couldn't help but wonder what the coaches had the girl doing. Even the high schoolers were curious as too what the girl was up to running around like that. Tokugawa exchanged a look with Oni. The two, since she had come to the camp, were probably the ones that knew her the best outside her original teammates.

What could the girl possibly be doing that required her to run off on her own like that. Especially with the 1st stringers coming back that afternoon. Whatever it was, Tokugawa had a feeling that it centered around the arrival of the 1st stringers.

One look at her friends told him that none of them knew what was going on either and that really had Tokugawa curious as to what the girl was doing. It looked like he would just have to wait and find out when she came back from doing whatever it was.

-0-0-0-0-

"_Report Higarashi._" Hikari leaned forward slightly on the tree branch she was sitting on. From where she sat on a tree branch Hikari could see the bus that had just pulled up to the gate of the camp. Hikari reached up pushing the button of the head set she was wearing under the hood.

"They just arrived at the gate." she replied. _"Good. Move to the next step. Don't let 11 through 20 see you until their at their respective courts._" rang Kurobe's voice in her ear. "Affirmative." she replied. Hikari watched the bus as one boy got off to open the gate.

From where she sat she could see the badge on his red jersey. "U-17 Japan Representative No. 20, Akiba Kouyou. High school third year." she remarked to herself as she watched him.

_Any minute now…_Sounds of balls hitting a court started sounding from every direction drawing Akiba's attention. "I'm gonna go on ahead." Akiba told the others on the bus before he took off in the direction of the court where she knew Irie was.

Hikari opened her data log looking down at the list of senerios that she had written down. She had been right. Irie had been the first to start and therefore the first to draw Akiba's attention. Hikari turned her attention back to the bus as the next two people got off.

"The Mutsu twins, Yuuma and Yuuho. U-17 Japan Representatives No. 15 and No. 16. High school third years." Hikari muttered to herself. "I can hear the sound of shots from over here." one twin said. "Shall we go investigate?" the other asked before they headed off to the court where Washio and Shun were.

The next to step off the bus was Kaji Kazena, No. 5. Hikari was only concerned with numbers eleven through twenty at the moment. "Hey I can hear sounds from way over there too." Kaji remarked to the others. The next off was No. 3, Duke Watanabe.

"Oh, I see….they'll be greeting each of us at the courts it looks like." he said. The next off the bus was the one that most intrigued her interest. No. 1, Byodoin Houou. The man Tokugawa sought to beat. "Everyone from number eleven through number twenty, go have as much fun as you want. When you finish your fun, gather up at Court 16!" Byodoin roared getting a round of "Yes sir!" in reply.

Hikari heaved a sigh. The next to go off on his own was No. 11, Fuwa Tetsuhito who was heading towards the court where Yukimura waited. Hikari flipped through her book. Another on the nose prediction.

The boys were acting just as she and Saitou had predicted and that was what her job was at the moment…finding out if her predictions were going to be right. The next ones off on their owns were partners, No. 12 Date Danji and No. 13 Ban Rikiya.

They were heading towards the court of the Doubles pair of Sotomichi and Shinobu. Everything was going as planned. No. 14 Izou Hakamada was heading straight for Matsudaira, No. 17 Akuto Mitsuya was heading for Takei, and No. 18 Yoshiyuki Taira and his partner No. 19 Tetsuya Hara where heading for the last of the high schoolers chosen.

Hikari snapped her book close and shoved it back into her pocket after she had checked each of the players off. That left the top ten just as planned.

"Hey, Boss look." Duke pointed towards the tree where Hikari sat her face and head hidden by the hood along with her jersey. Hikari didn't move as Byodoin turned to look up at her. "Should I knock the brat off his perch?" The question was voiced by No. 8 Tohno Atsukyo.

Byodoin watched at Hikari casually got to her feet, her hands jammed into her pockets. She jut her chin out, showing defiance against the Top Ten which put a smirk on Byodoin's face. Oh how she was going to love to wipe that smirk off his face when he found out that she was a girl. For now though she had a violent crazed man ready to knock her off the branch with a heavily hit tennis ball.

Without a second's delay she jumped from her perch vanishing into the trees and out of their sight. She had no doubt in her mind that Tohno really would try to knock her off the branch and she wasn't there to confront the Top ten.

She had another job to do. Hikari looked down at her book as she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. The first up was the match between Yukimura and Fuwa. Hikari snapped the book closed and hurried to the court where Yukimura was to confront Fuwa. She had no doubt that her prediction would be right. "_Higarashi report in._" came Kurobe's voice in her ear. Hikari reached up to push the button.

"Numbers 11 through 20 have confronted their predicted opponents. Moving to observe now." she replied. "_Good. Report in to Court 16 afterward." _Kurobe told her. "Affimative, Coach." she replied speeding up her pace.

Sometimes….she really loved her job of being too nosy. It certainly had its quirks. And to think she had started out as a four year old knowing random, sometimes embarrassing or troubling, facts about the business men her father worked with.

Now _**those**_ were the days. Embarrassing business men and getting them in trouble with their wives. Now that she thought about it, maybe others were right and she was a little too nosy….Nah! She'd settle for pleasantly informative. Yeah, that would work.

END

Kyandi: Makes you wonder what she knew.

Hikari: If I got them in trouble with their wives it couldn't be good now could it?

Kyandi: Nope!

Hikari: Then lets just leave it at that.

Kyandi: She knew things a four year old shouldn't!

Hikari: You know you're annoying.

Kyandi: Thank you!

Hikari: That wasn't a compliment!

Kyandi: Doesn't matter. Anyhow everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	80. Spying

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: And we have a new chapter for you!

Hikari: She's trying to concentrate over her little sisters and their friend.

Kyandi: Yeah….it's not really working.

Hikari: They that loud.

Kyandi: _**YES!**_

Hikari: Well then let's move on. Please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 80 Spying

"It's fine for you to take you time and continue with your dream….but do it on your own." Yukimura said as he looked down at his opponent. "Figures you'd win." Yukimura turned to find Hikari leaning against the fence watching him a smile on her face.

Yukimura couldn't help but to smile at the sight her. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Hiri-chan." he said as he turned to her. "What are you doing here though? You took off so suddenly back at the main courts." he said.

Hikari looked at the high schooler laying on the ground. "It's a job that Coach Kurobe assigned me. Coach Saitou and I made prediction based on the data the two of us have, about who would win what battles. I was sent out here to see if they came true." she told him.

Yukimura chuckled at the thought of Hikari running back and forth between courts to observe the battles. "And so far?" Yukimura asked. "So far our predictions have been right on the nose. You know me, Yukimura-kun. I'm…" Yukimura cut her off.

"Are almost never wrong." he finished for her. Hikari smiled at him. "About time some of you started catching on. Its always nice to hear a man admit that I, a female, am right." she said. "Tell that to your wife someday and she will never stop loving you." she added making Yukimura laugh along with her.

He was glad to see she was getting back to normal. Since Tezuka had left she had been so…withdrawn. Everyone hated seeing her like that but no one really knew what to say to her without her getting even more upset.

He was glad to see she was starting to recover. Though he was pretty sure he would kill Tezuka the next time he saw him for hurting the girl like he had and he was also pretty sure, Hikari wasn't going to choose him anytime soon.

"What match are you off to next?" Yukimura asked pushing the thoughts aside. "I can't tell you that." Hikari told him giving him a wink. "You'll find out soon." she added.

Yukimura chuckled. Leave it to Hikari to know everything about everyone and share nothing with no one. But she looked like she was honestly enjoying herself with all the spy work. When it came to anything relating to data it wasn't always a good thing for those involved when Higarashi Hikari started enjoying herself.

In fact even Yukimura would balk away from it if it meant Hikari was going to have _**amusement**_ at his expense. "Well then you best get going." Yukimura told her. Hikari nodded. "Congrats, Yukimura-kun." she told him before she took off.

Her next stop was the match for No. 12 and No. 13. If everything went as planned then the high schoolers who had gone up against Date and Ban had lost and had been replaces with Taka and Kabaji.

-0-0-0-0-

Sure enough when she arrived the found her two friends in a bloody battle with the two high school power players. One that ended in a court light getting knocked down and sent crashing to the ground toward Ban and being stopped by Taka and Kabaji.

"Go ahead and take them!" Date said as he and Ban gave the two middle schoolers their badges. "And in exchange you better be sure to protect those No. with your lives." Ban told them. Taka and Kabaji bowed to the high schoolers. "You two look all beat up."

All four boys turned on their heels when Hikari popped up between Taka and Kabaji, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hika-chan!" Taka said in surprise as Hikari smiled at him. "You two should go to the infirmary soon and get you injuries looked at." Hikari told him.

"And take them with you." she added pointing to the two high schoolers that had lost and who were both laying in a bloody heap on the ground. "What are yo…..wh-where did you come from!?" Taka asked looking around as if that would give him the answer he was looking for.

"My mother." Hikari replied. All four boys stared at her. "Oh! You mean after that." she said. "Um…up there." Hikari said pointing to a tree branch that reached out over the court. "What is a little girl doing here!?" Ban asked loudly.

Hikari looked up at him. "Little girl? Where?" she asked looking around managing to piss the high schoolers off. "Now listen here you little…!" Hikari raised her arm to look a watch that wasn't there cutting Date off. "Well would you look at the time!" she exclaimed in fake surprise.

"I have more matches to observe. Bye bye~!" she told them giving Taka and Kabaji a pat on the back before taking off. "Hey! Get back here!" Date yelled after her. Hikari turned to run backwards.

"Love to stay but….well I don't want to! Go to the infirmary, Kawamura-sempai, Kabaji-san!" she called before turning back around, pulling her hood back up and taking off quickly, bounding off down the stairs, two at a time.

Date and Ban turned to Taka and Kabaji. "Uh….we have to go too. Come on Kabaji-kun." Taka said pushing the younger boy along.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'll be taking this, Akiba-kun. Thanks to you though, I was able to widen my acting chops." Irie told Akiba as he took his No. 20 badge. Clapping made Irie look up. Sitting on top of the fence, was Hikari. "I knew you'd win, Irie-sempai." she said as he looked up at her. Irie smiled at her.

"Were you here the whole time Ri-hime?" he asked. "Not the whole time, though I must say Irie-sempai…you're much cuter when your serious and mad." she told him. Irie grinned at her. "You were here for that part?" he asked. Hikari shrugged before she jumped off the fence landing on her feet.

"Personally I think your acting skills are wonderful. They have to be if you fooled Atobe-san who is all about dramatics." she told him. Irie chuckled. "You know how to charm people don't you Ri-hime?" he asked.

"I know how to speak the truth. I was wondering what it would take to set you off." Hikari replied as she looked towards the high schooler laying on his back. "Looks like I finally found it." she added. Irie smiled. "Why are you out here, Ri-hime?" he asked. "You know a lot of people have been asking me that." Hikari replied turning to look at him. Irie raised an eyebrow.

"I was sent out here to observe the matches." she told him simply. "See if my and Coach Saitou's predictions are correct." she told him. "And?" Irie asked. "So far they are." she replied. "Then again I've only visited a few matches." she added.

"Have _**they**_ seen you?" Irie asked her. Hikari looked at him. "Not my face. All they've seen is a figure in a hood watching them from a tree branch." she told him as she pulled the hood back up. Irie chuckled. "Well aren't you a well trained little spy." he remarked. "Finally someone doesn't call me a stalker!" Hikari cheered.

Irie smiled and shook his head. "You best get going before those other matches end without you." he told her. "The coaches won't be happy with you if you miss it." he added. Hikari nodded. "Right. Congratulations, Irie-sempai." she told him before she took off leaving a smiling Irie behind.

The next closest match was the match with the Mutsu twins. If everything went as planned then the high schoolers that faced them would have lost and been replaced with Niou and Oishi.

-0-0-0-0-

"You look horrible." Washio jumped and winced in pain when Hikari suddenly appeared in his line of view. "Ri-hime, what are you doing out here?" Shun asked looking at her. "How are they doing?" Hikari asking looking out on the court where Niou was mimicking the twins and Oishi was backing him up.

"Good actually." Washio told her. "Don't sound too surprised. We middle schoolers have had very good win percentages lately." Hikari said looking down at him. "So says little Miss Perfect who was always in the top five." Washio said. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "I'm not above yanking your nose, I hope you know." she told him.

Washio winced at the thought of her pulling his nose just like she yanked the middle schoolers' ears when they did something to displease her. He had seen how much pain the middle schoolers went through when she dragged them around by their ears.

He did not want to same treatment. Especially not to his nose. "No thanks." he told her. "Then hush." she told him. "Lay here like a good boy and I'll see to it that you get to the infirmary without anymore injuries." she told him before she headed off down the stairs. "That girl scares me." Shun admitted. "I think she scared almost everyone." Washio replied.

Hikari reached the court as the match came to an end leaving Oishi and Niou the victors. "Bravo!" Hikari cheered as she bounded onto the court. "Hika-chan!" Oishi said pleasantly surprised to see the girl. "Here to spy, Hiri?" Niou asked.

Hikari smiled and wrinkled her nose. "You bet." she replied before she turned to where the twins were laying on their backs. Hikari bounded over to the two to lean over them. She smiled when she saw the twin looks of shock as they looked up at her.

"You know the truth here is….you two rely too much on the fact that you have a closer bond then anyone else because you're twins. You think alike, act alike, can finish each others sentences, all because you know each other that well." she told them.

The two stared up at her. "And right now you're both thinking, how do I know. I know because I am a twin. "We use to be Doubles partners and had one to many run ins with someone with Niou-san's ability. Twins can have the ultiment form of syncro, but its flawed when a triplet enters the picture." she explained.

"My twin and I found that out quickly and eliminated the problem." she added. "Twins that are exactly the same are easier to target." The two looked at each other before back at her. "Don't go giving them advice to better their game Hiri." Niou said. "You have already beaten them, Niou-san, so hush." Hikari said over her shoulder before turning back to the twins.

"My twin and I formed emotional, as well as mental differences that set us apart from each other. We still looked alike and we used that to trick our opponents, but we were set apart and the trick Niou-san used, did not work because we were no longer on the same wavelength though we still knew each other well enough to perform syncro." she told them.

"You two think, act, and, if I'm correct, feel alike. It's easier to get inside both of your heads if that's true. Thus making you easy targets for someone like Niou-san." Hikari got back to her feet.

"Fix that and a rag tag pair that had never played together before, like Oishi-fukubuchou and Niou-san, will not be able to beat you." she told them. "They've never played together before?" both twins asked. Hikari shook her head.

"Their from two opposing teams. It was thanks to Oishi-fukubuchou's flexibility and Niou-san's ability that they were able to play together." she told them. "Keep what I said in mind. You'll both come to find out that I'm…" Hikari frowned when Niou and Oishi cut her off and finished her own sentence.

"Are always right." Hikari turned to look at the two over her shoulder as the twins leaned around her to look at them.

Niou grinned while Oishi smiled at her. "I'm starting to think the two of you know too much about me. Get Washio-san and Shun-san to the infirmary before I decide you two are compromising my cover and need to be terminated." she told them.

Niou and Oishi didn't wait and took off, Niou sticking his tongue out at her as he went. Hikari shook her head as she turned back to the twins. "Take it from someone who knows…two heads aren't always better then one. Especially not when they think alike." she told them before she too took off.

Next stop was the match with Hara and Taira who should have beat their high school opponents and should now be facing Momo and Kenya. It really was going to be a long day.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: She's still distracted.

Kyandi: I'm trying to concentrate.

Hikari: Not working?

Kyandi: Nope. They talk too much.

Hikari: And giggle?

Kyandi: You have no idea. So we're going to go ahead an go before they really distract me.

Hikari: So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: And we'll be back soon.

Hikari: Bye!


	81. First Place Is Over Rated

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: I liked writing this chapter!

Hikari: No more distractions?

Kyandi: Nope! They left!

Hikari: Good then get on with the new chapter!

Kyandi: Right! Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 81 First Place Is Over Rated

Tokugawa stared at Byodoin over the net as they awaited the winners of the matches with the other ten 1st stringers. Despite having the man he wanted to beat with all of his been right in front of him, Tokugawa's mind was on something else.

He couldn't help but wonder where Hikari was and if she was alright. Unlike someone else, who shall remain nameless in Tokugawa's mind, who had tried to push Hikari from his mind, Tokugawa was more concerned with Hikari then the fact that Byodoin was standing in front of him.

He knew Hikari could handle herself and it wasn't her so much that worried him but rather the guys that made up the 1st stringers. Some guys were just pigs and cruel and some of the 1st stringers were those kinds of guys.

Footsteps, several of them sounded the arrival of the winners making everyone turn to see who it was. "Oh give me a break." No. 6 Omagari Ryuji remarked. "Indeed." Duke agreed.

"It would seem we've had an upset." Byodoin said as he looked over his shoulder at the middle school victors standing at the top of the hill leading down to the courts. The middle schoolers headed down the hill to rejoin their friends and teammates.

"They sure got a good look to them." Byodoin said as he watched them. "I don't believe it…Are you telling me that all of the U-17 All Japan Representatives No. 11 through No.20 were beaten by middle schoolers!" came yells from several of the high schoolers.

"That certainly looks to be the case." Tanegashima said. "Though there's still someone missing." Tanegashima added looking at Tokugawa who knew instantly who Tanegashima was talking about. "Our loser's revolution seems to be…a success, doesn't it?" Sanada declared.

"Everyone did pretty well!" Ryoma agree. "Those black jerseys all sneaked away behind our back." Yagyuu remarked. "And revived to defeat the 1st string." Yuushi added. "All for the sake of revolution!" Atobe remarked.

"Also, they've all definitely gotten stronger." Fuji said. "They certainly all have a certain aura about them." Shiraishi agreed. "Hmm…Kintarou's not there." Gin said scanning the returning boys.

"I'm here!" Everyone turned to see Toyama heading towards them dragging Izou on his back. Toyama lowered the older boy to the ground. When he turned to walk away Izou grabbed his ankle. "Wait. You forgot something, shrimp." Izou said holding up his badge.

"Thanks!" Toyama said reaching for the badge as a ball came flying for them. "Idiots are always the first to let go of their pride." came a low chuckle from Tohno who had hit the ball. Toyama turned his eyes going wide, but the ball never made it to him.

A hand reached out snatching the ball out of the air before it could hit either Toyama or Izou, catching it easily despite it being strong enough to almost knock the person back. Everyone stared at the hooded figure standing there in front of the two ball in hand.

Gasp rang out in surprise. "Hey boss, it's the kid from earlier. The one that was watching us from the tree." Duke said looking up at the figure. Byodoin turned fully to look up at the figure wondering just who the kid was.

"About time you showed up!" Oni growled looking up at the figure. A low chiming laugh sounded as the figure unzipped the sweatshirt and reached up to pull back the hood to let white hair tumble out. Hikari pulled the hood off to show her white U-17 camp jersey and tossed it over her shoulder.

"My apologies. Toyama-kun took a long time and I had quite a few matches I had to observe before I could come back here." she replied as she looked down at the court. Hikari's nicknames rang all over the court.

Tokugawa let out a relieve breath. "What the hell is this!" yelled Tohno. "Its bad enough that we have these brats running around here, but a girl!" Tohno yelled. "There's no way we're accepting a girl being here." Omagari said in agreement with Tohno.

Hikari sighed as she ran a hand through her hair making it lay flat. "You know a lot of people have said something along the same lines as that and each and everyone of them have lost when challenged to a match." she retorted casually to the high schoolers' comments.

Tohno glared openly at the girl as she walked down the stairs leaving Toyama to pass Izou over to camp medics before joining his teammates. "Higarashi report." Kurobe demanded looking down at the girl.

"All matches with the expection of the match between Akiba-san and Irie-sempai and the match between Yukimura-kun and Fuwa-san, were lost when the high school 2nd stringers challenged them. Every lost match was won when the Black Jersey middle schooler 2nd stringers stepped in." Hikari replied as she descended the stairs.

"No. 11 Yukimura Seiichi, No. 12 Kawamura Takashi, No. 13 Kabaji Munehiro, No. 14 Toyama Kintarou, No. 15 Niou Masaharu, No. 16 Oishi Shuichiro, No. 17 Yanagi Renji, No. 18 Oshitari Kenya, No. 19 Momoshiro Takeshi, and No. 20 Irie Kanata." she finished.

Saitou chuckled. "Another perfect prediction, Higarashi. Well done as always." he told her. Hikari bowed her head to the coaches respectively. "Its an insult to have a girl here!" Tohno complained still not letting go of the fact that Hikari was a girl. Hikari looked down at him. Couldn't he just let it go already? She was a girl and that was all there was to it.

But apparently he couldn't let it go at that for he kept on about girls bringing down the moral and standard of the camp. The whole time Hikari stared down at him, hands jammed into her pockets. Several of the 2nd stringers looked between Tohno and Hikari.

Many of them were afraid that Hikari would snap soon and then it would be the end of Tohno. "Actually Tohno…she's a member of Court 1 now." Tanegashima told him. All of the top ten turned to look at Tanegashima who was smiling up at Hikari. "Right our little Lily?" he asked.

Hikari sighed. "Tanegashima-sempai how many times must I ask you not to call me that?" Hikari replied. Tanegashima chuckled. "Are you not surprised to find out I too am a 1st stringer?" Tanegashima asked her.

Hikari sighed. "Tanegashima-sempai have you forgotten already?" she asked when she reached the coaches bench above the court. Tanegashima shook his head. "How could I forget…you know everything, Ri-hime." he said.

Hikari sat down on the bench, dropping the sweat shirt over the back as she crossed her legs. "Then why do you ask a question you already have the answer to?" she asked. But that wasn't the end of Tohno's protest.

Finally Hikari sighed. "Cotton balls." she said. Instantly Tohno fell silent staring up at her. "Wh…how…" Tohono trailed off. "You put cotton balls in your ears at night because you fear bugs will crawl into your ears and lay eggs." Hikari said.

"How do you know that!?" Tohno demand. "Yes. How _**do**_ I know that. Believe me, you _**don't**_ want to know." she replied. Byodoin regarded the girl closely before a smile finally cross his face. "Those eyes…" Byodoin said meeting Hikari's steady silver gaze.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Higarashi Sosuke, would you?" he asked with a grin. "Perhaps. And how would you know my brother pray tell?" she replied.

Byodoin smirked at her. "I kicked his ass is all. He couldn't even stand when I was done with him, the weakling." he replied. Tokugawa watched as Hikari's eyes narrowed. This wasn't going to be pretty if the two of them butted heads.

Neither one was the type to give in to the other. It would be a full out bloody war if the two collided head on. But then…she laughed. Hikari broke out laughing, one hand going up to cover her mouth.

The laugh didn't seem to be the reaction that Byodoin was looking for, for it wiped the smirk off his face. "If you're trying to provoke me, Byodoin-san, you're_** sorely**_ lacking in material!" she exclaimed.

"I defeated all seven of my older brothers years ago. An easy enough feat when you know them backwards and forwards like I do. You are not claiming something I have not already accomplished!" she added as she reined in her laughter, crossing her hands neatly in her lap.

Hikari leaned back tilting her head to the side as she looked down at him. "But then again, I am his sister. Sosuke-nii needed to face defeat from someone other then one related to him. So I applaud you!" she told him.

"Higarashi is an accepted member of this camp." Kurobe said from over their heads. Hikari gave Byodoin a bright smile as he looked at her. Tokugawa wasn't surprised that Hikari was fazed by Byodoin. Hikari was never fazed by anyone.

That just wasn't her. She faced everything head on and basically blew raspberries in the faces of those big and stronger then her. "Hey." Everyone turned to Ryoma. "How about you try us on next?" Ryoma asked. "Wait one second there…how about you teach us how to play tennis too." Atobe said as he challenged the 1st stringers with the rest of the middle school white jerseys. "He's about to snap." Hikari mused.

"Why don't you twerps just settle the fuck down." Byodoin snapped. Every one of the middle schoolers challenging him and the Top Ten froze. "We'll do one day." Byodoin said. "Then, I'll make our offer. This one time, we will include the middle schoolers when we create the match order." No. 7, Kimijima Ikuto said.

"No objections, right you clumsy coaches!?" Byodoin asked the coaches. "If you youngsters are fine with that, then…tomorrow morning we shall conduct a shuffle match to determine the All Japan Representatives!" Kurobe announced.

Byodoin nodded before he turned to Hikari a smirk curving his lips. "You!" he said pointing a finger at her. Hikari blinked in mild surprise, tilting her head to the side as she waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

"I expect you to step forward tomorrow." he told her basically demanding that she step up to the challenge. Everyone turned to eyes Hikari. Hikari stared at him before she laughed again. "Not on your life!" she told him cheerfully.

Byodoin frowned. "There's someone else waiting to knock you from your pedestal!" she added. "Now what kind of lady would I be if I took that from him." she asked. "You said yourself, Ri-hime, that you are no lady." Hikari looked up at Irie.

"Ah! Correction, I said I was not lady like." Hikari told him before turning back to Byodoin. Byodoin had turned to look at Tokugawa when she said there was someone else. Tokugawa returned his stare. "Besides," Byodoin looked back at Hikari who gave him a smile. "I have my eyes on another number." she said as she got to her feet.

Byodoin smiled as she bounded down the stairs to meet Tokugawa. "You don't want to be number one?" Byodoin asked her. Hikari looked at him as Tokugawa came to a stop at her side, Oni just behind him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Being number one is over rated." she told Byodoin.

Byodoin laughed at that. "Then you'd have to play second to me!" he declared. Hikari smirked. "I'd only play second to _**one** _man, Byodoin-san, and you _**aren't**_ him." she told him as she turned on her heel to walk off, Tokugawa and Oni falling to step beside her.

END

Kyandi: Makes you wonder who that one person is.

Hikari: Its probably not who people think it is.

Kyandi: That's alright.

Hikari: You had fun writing this didn't you?

Kyandi: Yep! Just like I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter and the chapter after that!

Hikari: Then get on with it.

Kyandi: Right! Everyone please enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	82. Impressions

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: Man I love this chapter!

Hikari: She kept randomly breaking out and laughing while writing this.

Kyandi: That I did.

Hikari: So we'll let you read and see just what she was laughing about.

Kyandi: Hopefully you'll laugh too!

Hikari: So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do now own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 82 Impressions

Hikari heaved a sigh as she flipped through her book, a smile on her lips as she read the words on the page. All over the place the middle schoolers were getting into fights or were getting angry with the 1st stringers.

Yelled arguments would randomly burst to life on her hall, keeping her from reading in her own room. And even close to the dorms was out of the question, it was so loud. She had finally decided a nice bit of quietness away from all of them would do her some good.

Throw in her favorite Western book and she was good. She was content enough to sit there all day. That is…she was content enough to sit there all day.

Hikari was distracted from her book when something finally zipped past her. "Hello, Ri-hime!" Hikari looked up as Tanegashima zipped past her on a Segway with two water bottles in hand. Hikari watched him round a corner when she heard a yell.

"_**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**_" Hikari turned the other way as Sanada and Kaido ran past her after Tanegashima. Hikari watched them pass before heaving a sigh and closing her book. Leave it to Tanegashima to find a way to disturb her this far from the main buildings of the camp.

_Guess I'll try the library,_ she thought getting to her feet. Somehow she just knew she wasn't going to get peace and quiet today. Not with all of the boys running around and purposely annoying the others. Typical teenage boys.

Hikari passed a few of her friends along the way, even passing Kamio and Ibu in the library, giving them a wave before heading to one of the back tables to sit down and reader. It was quieter in there. A lot quieter, only broken by a whisper every now and then.

Hikari heaved a happy little sigh as she settled down to read the book. The only time she looked up was when Akutsu passed grumbling about returning Sengoku's books.

She smiled to herself as she returned to her book. It only figured that Sengoku would be too lazy to return his own book and would have someone else do it for him. Though she was surprised to see that he had actually got Akutsu to do it for him.

Akutsu usually do anything for anyone else. But she guessed that Sengoku was annoying sometimes, even to a person like Akutsu. Hikari returned to her book a smile on her face. Just the thought of Sengoku annoying the Monster Akutsu was amusing to her and put a funny image in her head.

Hikari tried to ignore the yells from Akutsu when they sounded over the library. It was just going to be another bit of trouble that she was going to avoid because she did not feel like having to deal with any trouble he caused.

And she was doing a really good job of ignoring it…until the books went flying. As the fight neared her she looked up, just in time to catch a book flying for her head. Both boys,

Akutsu and Omagari, stopped turning to look at Hikari as she lowered the book a look of pure lividness on her face as she glared at the two. Akutsu was smart enough to curse and then run for his life. Omagari…was a little slower on the uptake and that ended up costing him.

When Hikari left the library she left all of the boys staring at Omagari who sat in the floor the prefect impression of her book on his face, the words _Where the Red Fern Grows_ imprinted backwards on his cheek from the raised lettering on the front covering of her book.

Omagari blinked in surprise as he watched her leave. He couldn't believe the girl had actually hit him! And with a book none the less! Omagari touched his cheek. Byodoin was going to laugh his ass off when he saw his cheek. He already knew Tohno would. Great…just great.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari heaved a sigh as she dropped to on a bench. The part of camp where she was, was quiet. Hopefully it would remain that way. But it would seem that today, Fate had it out to annoy her. And really annoy her at that.

"Well look who we've found." Hikari looked up from her book to find Byodoin, Tanegashima, Duke, Tohno, and Kimijima. Hikari snapped her book close settling it in her lap as she crossed her legs. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Byodoin grinned. "I just saw Omagari." he told her. Hikari raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him. Well that explained that. He had saw the damage she had done.

"Ah! Let me guess…he still has the words _Where The Red Fern Grows, _imprinted on his cheek." she said as she traced the same words on the cover of her book. Byodoin's grin grew. "So you actually hit him!?" Tohno said in shock.

Hikari sighed as she leaned back. "You know a library is suppose to be a place for people to go and study or read in_** peace**_…not get books thrown at their head because two boys, who are suppose to be more mature then that decide they want to have a book fight." she replied.

"So yes…I hit him. Would have hit the other one too if he hadn't run away." she added popping her book back open to read it. "Well aren't you cocky." Byodoin remarked.

"There's a difference between being cocky and not knowing you can back it up and being confident and knowing you can. I _**am not**_ cocky." she replied flipping the page. Byodoin grinned. The girl was…entertaining.

She had provided him with quite a laugh when Omagari showed up with the book impression on his face. Byodoin looked at Tohno as the boy started picking at the girl, not that she was paying him any attention. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Tohno snapped.

Hikari just flipped the page of her book not listening to him. "Hey!" Tohno's hand snapped out to snatch the book but Hikari moved it at the last moment. Byodoin smirked in amusement as he watched Tohno try to snatch the book over and over only to have Hikari move it at the last moment.

Then there was a loud snap and Tohno roared in pain at Hikari snapped the book close on his hand and held it close with one hand over the opening end of the book as he tried to pull his hand free.

Tohno should have been able to pull his hand free but all the yanking and pulling in the world would not budge her hold or pull his hand free. "Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to snatch things that don't belong to you?" Hikari asked Tohno.

"Higarashi." Hikari and the boys looked up to see Oni and Irie standing a few feet away. Instantly Hikari let the book fly open sending Tohno falling back on to his butt as she got to her feet, snapping the book closed. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up." she said as she hurried to the two's side. Irie smiled at her.

"Sorry we were busy." Irie told her. Oni and Irie looked at the others over her head. Tohno was glaring angrily at her. "You're roommates are looking for you, Ri-hime." Irie told her. Hikari looked up at him. "They are?" she asked.

Irie nodded. "Something about a shoe fight in the dorms." Irie added. Hikari let an annoyed sound. "Thank you for informing me." she told him before she hurried off. Sometimes she wondered if the boys acted ten years younger then their age on purpose. Oni and Irie looked back at Byodoin and the others before turning to follow the girl.

-0-0-0-0-

"So…what were you saying about the court on top of the mountain?" Ryoma asked as he practiced with Tokugawa. He was surprised that Tokugawa hadn't asked Hikari to practice with him seeing how the two practiced together a lot with Oni and sometimes Irie too.

"Did you seriously lose to that guy with the beard?" Ryoma asked. "Do you have anyone you want to beat, even if you die?" Tokugawa retorted as he continued the rally. "One year ago, I won a succession of matches. I also was part of a famous and prestigious tennis club since I was five years old. And I had spent many days training abroad hoping that I can become a professional." Tokugawa told him.

"Finally I was called to this camp last year. In all honesty the cap between Japan's Jr.'s and the rest of the world was clear as day. And of course, I had eaten through this camp back then. But then that man came and crushed my pride into pieces." Tokugawa added.

Ryoma understood that. Having someone who could beat you like that. "Higarashi's like that." Ryoma remarked perking Tokugawa's attention. "I haven't won a single match against her. Each match we have either gets interrupted or ends in a tie." Ryoma told him.

Tokugawa instantly got the image of a very annoyed Hikari in his head. He could just image how annoyed with that she must have gotten.

He could picture her eyebrows snapping down as her eyes narrowed. Could picture that bottom lip of hers puffing out in a slight pout and her arms crossing over her chest. He almost wanted to smile at the mental image.

When it came to her matches, Hikari seemed like she would be easy to annoy and Ryoma confirmed his guess. "She always got so annoyed when that happened. She even snapped at our captain when he stopped one match between us. I thought she would slap him at first, but Higarashi doesn't slap. She says its too girly." Ryoma said.

That sounded like Hikari alright. Leave it to her to be more worried about how girly an action appeared rather then the consequences for said action.

The two wrapped up their practice as nigh fell making the court lights come to life. "Sorry for making you stay out this late. Want a drink?" Tokugawa said tossing Ryoma his water bottle. Ryoma took it gratefully. Tokugawa turned back to his bag when he heard a low voice speak only one single word, "Die".

Tokugawa turned as a ball was served right for Ryoma's turned back. Tokugawa's eyes flew open wide when he saw it was Byodoin serving the ball. He jumped to his feet stepping the way of the ball to protect Ryoma.

The ball hit Tokugawa right in the stomach sending both him and Ryoma flying back before it crashed into the wall leaving a carter behind.

Ryoma and Tokugawa landed hard both of them turning to look at Byodoin when they finally could. Both stared in shock unable to move as Byodoin hit the ball again. Another hit like that could possibly take out the both of them.

Then…the hooded member of the Top Ten, No. 4, slid to a stop in front of the top hitting the ball away from them and back to Byodoin, the power of the hit causing his hood to fly back. Byodoin, as causal as always caught the ball, but he wasn't letting the man off the hook, especially since he was one of the Top Ten.

He hit the ball again No. 4 getting ready to hit it back when a wildly spinning ball curved around Ryoma, Tokugawa, and No. 4 hitting the court in front of them before curving out and up hitting the ball Byodoin hit, with enough ball that it sent both of the ball sky rocketing to opposite ends of the court, causing carters in the walls where they hit.

All four men turned to look up at the top of the stands behind Ryoma and Tokugawa where the ball had come from. Standing there her black stringed racket in her right hand, was Hikari. And she didn't look too awfully pleased as she looked at Byodoin before heading down the stairs, Byodoin turning and leaving.

But Ryoma's attention was on the man before him with the same emerald green/black hair as him. Hikari hopped over the broken piece of wall coming to a stop to knell between Tokugawa and Ryoma. "Are you two alright?" she asked looking at Tokugawa first and then Ryoma.

Tokugawa nodded. Ryoma was staring up the man before him as he turned to look at him. "Long time no see, Chibisuke." he greeted happily.

"I'm Echizen Ryoga!" he declared happily. "Um…who are you again?" Ryoma asked. Ryoma jumped back slightly when Ryoga leaned into his face eyeing him closely. "Wait now, don't tell me you've forgotten…"

Hikari cut Ryoga off. "He's your older brother." she told Ryoma. Ryoma turned to stare wide eyed at her. "Wait, y-you knew!?" Ryoma asked her. "Of course. My mother and your father use to be friends." Hikari told him.

Ryoma stared in shock as Ryoga turned to her. "That's right! You're Sosuke's little sister!" he said with a smile as he looked at her, eyeing her close, even leaning in to stare her in the eyes. "You're too close." she told him.

Ryoga grinned. "Sosuke was right. Your eyes don't have a clear line between the pupil and iris. Just a bunch of different shades of gray." he said. Hikari's eyebrows snapped down before she pushed him away from her, hand on his forehead.

"Why can't you be antisocial like your brother?" she asked giving him a shove sending him stumbling back. Hikari turned to Tokugawa laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright. The impact of that ball looked like it hurt even from where I was standing." she remarked looking him in the face.

"I'm fine." he assured her placing his hand over hers as a way to assure her. Hikari gave him a relieved smile as she met his gaze, glad he was alright.

"Aw, cute. You two make a good couple." Hikari and Tokugawa turned to find Ryoga not even a foot from them, watching them intently as he took a bite out of an orange. Hikari blinked once, slowly. "Echizen-san." she said.

Ryoga turned to look at her. "Yeah?" he asked taking another bite out of the orange. The semi quiet over the camp was disturbed when there was a loud choking/gagging sound and yell.

END

Kyandi: Now you all see why I was laughing!

Hikari: Believe me though its creepy when the room is quiet and she suddenly starts giggling.

Kyandi: I offered to play music!

Hikari: And have my ears blown out by the ever changing taste in music you have? No thanks.

Kyandi: Whatever. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	83. Lack Of Sleep

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: And we have a new chapter for you!

Hikari: Yep. And its fluffy!

Kyandi: Oh hush. I do like to do a few fluffy chapters every now and then.

Hikari: Aww…you actually have a heart!

Kyandi: Oh shut up! Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 83 Lack Of Sleep

Tokugawa shifted one leg to even out his balance. He was currently balanced upside down on three fingers working on his balance. He had heard once that Hikari did something similar to it except she added weights and balanced herself in high places like at the top of stairs to add to the risk.

One he wasn't sure he'd be willing to take. His balance was good, great even, but it wasn't _**that**_ good. Sometimes he wondered if Hikari liked the thrill of putting herself in danger. Like it was some kind of kick or high for her.

It certainly would explain half of the things she had done since he had met her. Like slapping Omagari in the face with a book. He hadn't heard about that one until he got back to the dorms and even then he couldn't believe it until he actually saw Omagari, who still had the impression of the book on his cheek.

And then snapping a book close on Tohno's hand. He couldn't forget that one. That one was actually a little amusing to hear about. Why was it that most of the damage she did to a person was with a book? In the last two or three weeks, she had dealt a lot of damage with those books of hers. And it only seemed to amuse most people.

Footsteps on the hard wood floor broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up as shoe covered feet appeared in his line of vision. Connected to the feet stuffed into them was two long, slender legs, one of which was wrapped with bandages.

Tokugawa knew who it was before she dropped to sit on the floor beside him, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them while her chin rested on her knees. Tokugawa looked up at her face. She was just simply staring at the floor, not even looking in his direction.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her when she didn't say anything to hint to why she had showed up when it was almost midnight and she should be in bed. Hikari heaved a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair pausing to yank on the rat tail at the base of her skull.

"No, no I could not." she replied a little sourly. Tokugawa shifted himself back onto his feet. When Hikari couldn't sleep she became restless and often needed to move around before she could sleep again.

He, after over a week of sleeping in the room next to hers, knew that if she couldn't sleep she would slip out of her room. Even if it was two or three in the morning.

"Lets go for a walk." he told her holding out his hand. Hikari looked up at him accepting his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. Tokugawa grabbed his shirt and jacket before walking outside with her. "You caused a lot of trouble today." he told her.

Hikari blinked looking up at him. "Me?" she asked. Tokugawa nodded. "You hit Omagari with a book, snapped said book close on Tohno's hand, defied Byodoin, and then hit Echizen Ryoga to top it off." he told her.

Hikari looked away. "They all deserved it. Even Echizen-san." she told him. Tokugawa looked down at her. "You didn't have to jam the orange down his throat." he told her.

Hikari tugged at one strand of her hair. "I didn't mean to do _**that**_." she told him. Tokugawa looked down at her as they walked. It was clear that the girl had something on her mind. "What's wrong?" he asked coming to a stop, taking hold of her arm to stop her too.

Hikari looked up at him then looked away. That was more then enough to tell him what was on her mind. "You're thinking about what _**he**_ said to you, aren't you?" he asked her. Hikari's eyes narrowed sadly as she looked at the ground.

That was a defiant yes. "Hikari." Hikari looked up at him as he leaned back against a low wall basically sitting on it. He only called her by her first name when it was just the two of them, or when he seriously wanted her attention.

"You can do it. You've been undefeated since you came here and can handle back to back matches against Oni and me." he told her. Hikari sighed. "I know what my stats say, but…" Hikari ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know why I'm letting it get to me so much. I've had plenty of people in the past tell me the same thing." she said. "Not to mention that _**I'm**_ usually the one messing with _**other people's **_heads. Not the other way around." she added.

Tokugawa watched as she started pacing his eyes following her as she walked back and forth as she tugged and ran her fingers through her rattail.

He was positive that if she kept that up then she was going to pull her hair out. Especially the way she kept tugging on her hair, running her fingers through her hair fiercely like she was trying to comb out the tiniest knot in the world.

"I've prided myself on the fact that people usually can't get to me. That they can't break my concentration, and yet here I am and I find myself repeating his words over and over." she continued, no end to the rant in sight.

The way she spoke, fast and basically without a breath, told him plan as day that she didn't even know she was doing it. Maybe it was the lack of sleep getting to her. And that there really was no end in sight if he let her go on.

In Tokugawa's opinion it was actually a little cute to watch her pace like that but he was pretty sure that if he allowed her to continue like that then she could keep going until morning. He didn't plan to stand there all night watching her pace and psych herself out.

"Hikari." he called but Hikari kept pacing and ranting to herself. "Hikari." This time Tokugawa reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her and pulling her to him to wrap his arms around her. He kept her there against his chest, his arms loosely around her.

She could pull back anytime she wanted, though she never did. Never even tried to move. He wasn't quite sure why he had done it but he had a feeling it would be a good why to calm her down. And it seemed to work.

Hikari was…shocked to say the least, when he hugged her. He wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders holding her to his chest while his chin rested on the top of her head. It was oddly…comforting. Of course she had been hugged before.

Eiji made it a point to squeeze the life from her everyday. So did Jirou and Toyama for that matter. But this was different. Instead of being strangled or just getting a friendly hug from one of her friends that didn't really mean anything, this was comforting and it actually cleared her head.

Hikari found herself leaning against him, her fingers knotting into his jersey and her nose filled with his scent. It was a soft scent of smelled like mint, fabric softener, and a spice of sorts with the under laying tang of sweat.

Completely different from the way she thought a guy would smell. She had always thought that all tennis guys smell of that new tennis ball smell and sweat. Boy was she wrong.

"Better?" Tokugawa asked his voice making his chest vibrate as he spoke. Hikari nodded. "Good, then listen. The reason his words are stuck in your head is because you trusted him and love him. Even now you still do. You trusted his judgment and trusted that his words were always true." he told her.

"You have to remember that no one is correct when it comes to your life. Only you. No one else has any say. Not anyone here, not me, and defiantly not _**him**_." he told her. Hikari nodded. She knew he was right. She needed to get Tezuka out of her head. His words would end up being her bane if she continued to dwell on them like she was.

Silence fell over the two as she thought about what he had said. She could either take his advice and regain her confidence and her sleep, or she could continue to worry about it and end up not sleeping at all and running herself into the ground.

She didn't know about anyone else but she was going to go with the former. She really did like her sleep and the amount of it that she got. But then something else crossed her mind. "Tokugawa-sempai." she said.

"Hmm?" he asked. "Which do you like…short hair or long hair?" she asked. "I think you would look good with either. Its your choice, Hikari. Not mine." he told her simply, telling her truthfully what he thought. He wasn't going to try to change her.

She wouldn't be the girl he knew if he did. Hikari nodded. "And Hikari." Hikari looked up at him when he pulled back slightly. "Yes?" she asked. "Call me Kazuya." he told her. Hikari gave him a big smile before nodding.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari eyed her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had gotten so long over the last year and now feel past her shoulders. She hadn't had her hair this long since she was seven. And back then it was because she still felt like she couldn't cut it after her mother's death.

With tennis it was impossible for her to keep it long. It always got in her way and made it impossible to take care of it. But then Tezuka had to go and say he liked her hair long.

Really, why had she compromised her field of vision just to grow her hair because he liked it? Hikari huffed to herself. Now that she thought about it, she felt silly for ever having done it.

Hikari pulled at one strand of her hair as she thought. Tokugawa had a point. It was her hair and if she really wanted to cut it then she would. But did she really want to? Hikari ran her hand through her hair her hand stopping on her rat tail.

She pulled it over her shoulder and looked at it. Despite hating long hair she had always kept the rat tail simply because it wasn't a style most girls wore and because with the rat tail she could cut the rest of her hair short and still have part of her hair long for special events.

Though she was considering cutting it a little shorter simply so that it wasn't constantly tickling the back of her knees while she was playing. Or walking for that matter. Hikari could take a lot of things, but being tickled wasn't one of them.

In fact, Hikari was overly ticklish around the back of her knees, her neck, and her lower back. Especially the neck. She couldn't really stand anyone touching her neck without it being an instant reaction to hit whoever had touched her neck. Not exactly the best way to make friends. She didn't take being tickled all to well.

Hikari sighed as she looked into the mirror again. Her face was almost hidden behind the long strands of white. Why was she hesitating so much? Hikari huffed again before she decided. Like Tokugawa said, either way it was her hair, her head, and she could and would do with it what she pleased.

Now that she had finally decided it was time to be getting to bed. She had an important match tomorrow, and lack of sleep would not do her any good.

END

Kyandi: I like fluffy….sometimes.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama, despite how she writes, isn't really a romantic at heart.

Kyandi: Romance just isn't my thing. I can write it, but can stand it in real life.

Hikari: Needless to say, guys are confused by her.

Kyandi: Oh shut up. All I'm saying is the guy could try to be a little original.

Hikari: Yeah…sure. Anyway let move on.

Kyandi: Right. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	84. Representing Me

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: Yep! Though the chapters are going to start being fewer.

Hikari: She means that she'll be updating less.

Kyandi: With the holiday rolling in, I've got a lot I got to do.

Hikari: But we will update at least every other day.

Kyandi: So don't kill us!

Hikari: Family is pulling her away from the computer.

Kyandi: So don't blame me please! And please enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 84 Representing Me

Hikari looked at her watch, one her father had given her when she was five, which set on the sink in front of her. The little second hand ticked away the seconds as she watched it. It was almost time for the Top Ten matches to start.

In just a few minutes the announcement to announce the start of the matches, would sound calling everyone to the court where the matches would take place. Hikari took a deep breath rolling her shoulders and popping her neck as she sat back in the chair she was sitting in, in front of the mirror.

Today she would play and win her match. Not for her friends, not for her team, and not for the camp, but for herself. She would play for herself and herself alone with no one else fate riding in the balance. Hikari paused and looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

It had been a long time since she had had a match for herself. One that she wanted to win for herself and herself alone. Every match so far had been for someone else. Her friends, her team…just someone else. Hikari smiled to herself as she tugged on one strand of her hair.

"Its not winning or losing, but rather the bonds you make that make your love of the game stronger." she told herself, repeating the words she had repeated to many people over the last year. "Its my turn to hear the words and take them to heart." she told herself with a nod.

Hikari got to her feet a smile on her face as she grabbed her watch slipping it back onto her wrist and giving it a kiss before grabbing her jersey off the back of her chair and pulling it on. She zipped it up tugging at the collar to adjust it before she turned.

"Lets go Mom, Hikaru." Hikari said grabbing the two rackets, one pure black then over solid silver, propped up against the wall. They would be the rackets she used today. "Lets show them what a Higarashi's got to bring to the table." she added looking at the rackets in her hand.

"I'm sure their all bound to be surprised when they see what lies behind the mask." she added walking out of the room the two rackets in her hand.

-0-0-0-0-

"Stop wasting time! Hurry and gather up!" Oni roared, his voice carrying over the courts. "Oni-kun…it looks like you have returned to your original position." Saitou said looking down at Oni with his usual goofy smile.

Several of the middle schoolers were surprised though others didn't find it all that surprising in the least. Oni fit in with the 1st stringers, power wise, perfectly. So to most of the middle schoolers it wasn't surprising to find that he was actually a first stringer. Really after Tanegashima turned out to be one none of them should have been surprised.

"Has anyone seen Hika-chan?" Eiji asked suddenly looking around but not seeing the girl anywhere among the middle schoolers gathered. Many of the middle schoolers looked around as well, searching for that one head of white among the boys.

It wasn't like Hikari to be late. Usually she was the first one to show up and then scold the others for "being late" when really they were on time. Fuji turned to Sanada.

"She told us to go ahead and she'd be along shortly." Sanada told Fuji answering Fuji's unspoken question. "She'll show up. She hates being out shined." Kirihara remarked rubbing his nose with a smile.

Fuji nodded. For the most part it was true. Hikari would show up. "Now then…It's time." Kurobe called over the courts. "U-17 All Japan Representatives vs. 2nd stringers. The first match of the Shuffle Match will now begin." came the announcement.

"All Japan Representative No. 10 Mouri Jusburou, No. 9 Ochi Tsukimitsu. Since they are a pair this will be a Doubles match." Mouri and Ochi stepped out onto the court, Mouri with a big smile on his face.

"U-17 Representative No. 9 Ochi Tsukimitsu, Counter Puncher. With the use of his height of 226cm, he can make crisp shots and stinging serves to break through his opponent's weaknesses. He is a super technician." Inui said.

"He lead Hyotei Gakuen to Nationals when he was still the captain. With his calm demeanor and cool judgment, without any shred of mercy, he destroys his opponent's mentality the moment he detects a hint of hesitation. He was known as the Mental Assassin. He'd fail in a Singles match against Ari-chan. The girl has an iron clad mentality." Mizuki remarked, Ari-chan being Hikari.

"Be careful Mizuki. She might hear you. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Renji told him. Mizuki visibly flinched as Renji continued. "U-17 Representative No. 10 Mouri Jusaburou, All Rounder. 191.63cm, 83.02kg. He was an OB that was enrolled in Rikkai alongside me until last year. He habitually skipped practices back then, thus, I am unable to tell what his full abilities are." Renji added.

"During last year's National Finals, he completely defeated our Kenya." Chitose remarked, Kenya looking at him with a sour look. "Wow they really did their research about us, huh?" Mouri remarked to Ochi as he stretched his arm.

"As of now, this won't affect the match at all." Ochi remarked. "So…who's gonna play us?" Mouri asked looking up at all of the Doubles pairs among the middle schoolers who all stared back, none of them moving to step on to the court and none of them saying a word of confirmation that they were going to be the ones to take on the two high schoolers.

"None of the current Doubles pairs among us middle schoolers are going to face you today." Everyone turned at the sound of Hikari's voice. Many of the middle schoolers' jaws dropped when they saw the girl. "Hika-chan, what happened to your hair!?" Eiji asked.

Hikari reached up and ran a hand through her short, barely chin length hair. It was now the same length it had been when she had started Seigaku if not a little shorter, the rat tail now half the length it had been last night.

Hikari had finally decided enough, was enough and that the majority of her hair had to go. It was now a lot easier to see and her head didn't feel as heavy as when she had that mass of hair on her head. Though it was still in its layered style, sending the shorter strands of hair, puffing out slightly from her head in the back.

"I only returned it to its original style. I hate long hair. And I happen to like it like this, thank you very much." she told him making Eiji rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

But it wasn't her hair that had caught many of the boys' attention. Where all of the middle schoolers were wearing their school jerseys while the high schoolers were wearing the camp jerseys, Hikari was wearing neither.

She was wearing a white jersey with silver stripes and Higarashi in big bold silver lettering across the back. With it she was wearing white shorts, with sliders underneath, and had removed the bandages to show the sleeve like brace on her left leg.

It still hid the scars and no one else seemed to know what the sleeve thing was expect for those she had told. "Your jersey." Momo said looking at her. "For these matches I'm not representing my team and I am not representing this camp. I am representing myself, and myself only. This was the jersey I wore when I played the Jr. circuits of Russia with Hikaru." she told Momo as she descended the stairs. Mouri and Ochi watched her.

"Oh are you going to challenge us then?" Mouri asked her. "Not at all. I said none of the Doubles pairs currently formed." Hikari replied before gesturing to the boys around her. "I've teamed with some of these boys at one point in time, in several different matches." she added.

"So no. Its going to be a new pair." she told him. "Right Atobe-san." she asked looking over her shoulder at Atobe. Atobe grinned at her. "You took my wind from me, Hihime-chan." he told her.

"But I am the top batter." he added. "A-Atobe!?" came surprised gasp from all over as Atobe walked up to the girl laying an arm on her shoulder.

"Oh, poor baby. You'll get over it and get your wind back." she told him, making him smirk down at her. Atobe turned and looked over his shoulder. "Lets go Niou." he called. Niou got to his feet with a smirk on his face.

"Wait up one second." Niou told him. "Lets go without dropping our guard, Atobe!" Niou said now appearing as Tezuka before everyone. "Right Higarashi?" Niou asked leaning on Hikari's other shoulder.

Hikari turned to look at him. "How many times must I tell you that that won't work on me?" she asked him. Niou grinned at her. "Get going." Hikari told the two. The two nodded and headed off, leaving Hikari behind.

"It's Tezuka-buchou and Atobe in doubles!" Momo declared. "I guess this is what you call the most unrealistic dream!" Momo added. "Oh, interesting. Very interesting." Kenya agreed. "2nd Stringers Tezu…Niou Masaharu and Atobe Keigo vs. U-17 All Japan Representatives No. 10 Mouri Jusaburou and No. 9 Ochi Tsukimitsu, start!" came the announcement.

Hikari sat down in front of Eiji and Oishi, Toyama leaning over to tug at one of the short strands of her hair. Hikari swatted his hand away making the boy pout at her. "Tezuka and Atobe Doubles pair, its worth the watch." Sanada said.

"But Niou isn't him…right Higarashi?" Ryoma asked looking down at Hikari. "Hmm, right." Hikari agreed. "There will be a total of three games. Ochi-Mouri pair, Ochi to serve!" the ref announced. Hikari crossed her arms her eyes set on Ochi as he set up to serve.

"Hey Blue Hair-sempai." Atobe called across the court. "I heard you graduated from Hyotei. With your help, Hyotei reached National level but…hey Blue Hair-sempai, are you listening?" Atobe asked.

"Not at all, Atobe-san." Hikari told him. "And you just let your guard down." Hikari added. Atobe opened his mouth to protest the comment when the ball bounced past him, his eyes going wide. "Shut up. If you don't pay attention then there is no way you can hit the ball." Mouri told Atobe holding a finger up to his lips.

"Though…" Mouri turned his eyes to Hikari. "I'm surprised you saw it." he remarked eyeing her. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Why does everyone give me that look? I'm not a freak you know so please reframe from looking at me like I am one." she remarked tilting her head to the side as she looked back at Mouri. "I hate your eyes Hihime-chan." Atobe remarked.

Hikari raised her chin. "Well you can get over it. They're kind of stuck in my head." she told him. Atobe huffed. "Remember, I told you not to be careless." Niou told Atobe as he watched Ochi. "You just let _**your**_ guard down as well Niou-san." Hikari remarked.

Niou's eyes went wide as the ball flew past him. Niou turned his eyes on her. He was clearly not happy with the girl who was close to smiling and was just barely schooling her features into a neutral look and not smile.

"If your going to say anything then say it before the ball passes us." he told her. Hikari tilted her head to the side. "And spare you the wonderful learning experience you're currently going through right now…? Not a chance." she replied making Niou frown.

END

Kyandi: I never notice just how much of a smart aleck you are, Hikari.

Hikari: Whose fault is that?

Kyandi: Mine!

Hikari: And she's happy about it.

Kyandi: Yep!

Hikari: Anyway lets move on.

Kyandi: Alright! Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	85. Make It Count

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: We're updating now because tomorrow I have my darling nephews!

Hikari: Its impossible to write with those toddlers waddling around getting into things.

Kyandi: The price to pay for being a great aunt!

Hikari: So you say.

Kyandi: So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 85 Make It Count

"Are you shitting me? This is pointless because they can't even return the ball!" Hikari was declined to argue with Omagari and his statement as she watched the match. Niou and Atobe would find a way eventually.

"That guy's style is good. Even strong players like Tezuka and Atobe cannot fight this right now." Inui remarked. "In theory, a perfect serve needs a height of 190cm. Right now, Ochi is 226cm tall. With his racket and arm length total plus the height he can jump, the height of his serves range between 280cm and 336cm." Yanagi remarked.

"The total distance of the court is 17m 78cm, so the distance to the end of the court from Ochi''s height is 11m 38cm. Thus he does not need to move around much either, with a maximum of 30cms of movement. This means that every serve he makes has high accuracy." Yanagi added.

Leave it to Yanagi to pull in the math and make Hikari feel like she was sitting in math class again. "In other words, his serve is 100%. No matter who he is playing against…there is no way to hit that ball back." Yanagi said.

"Perhaps in a logical sense your correct and they can't return the ball." Hikari replied making several eyes turned to her as leaned back on her hands crossing her legs.

"Then again who ever said tennis was very logical? The illogical might happen and they might return it! Beside even if they aren't able to return it there is a way around that serve." she added. Niou looked at her out of the side of his eyes.

"Care to share?" he asked. Hikari gave him one of her bright smile/giggles. "Not a chance!" she told him brightly making Niou shoot her a glare though the intensity of it was diminished in the wake of her bright smile.

It was because of her comment and her cheerful assessment that Atobe was quickly becoming annoyed with the situation. Well…that and the fact that both he and Niou had been unable to return the serve so far.

With the next serve he took a swing at the ball, racket connecting with ball and sending the ball back to the high schoolers on the other side of the court, to the surprise of those watching. Though Mouri was waiting to return for another point for the 1st stringers.

"See…not very logical at all." Hikari remarked with a small laugh, making Atobe and Niou turn unhappy looks on the girl though she paid it no heed what so ever.

Needless to say, though, neither Niou nor Atobe were too pleased with one white haired female who currently sat on the side lines a twisted little smirk on her face. How the girl had found time, even in pressing matters like this, to mess around with her friends' head was beyond the boys.

But the girl managed to do it, watch the match closely, and perfectly keep all of her friends in check. "How are you even able to multi task like that?" Niou asked her. Hikari smile. "It not my fault men suck at multi tasking." she replied rather bluntly.

"Need we remind you, your at a camp _**filled**_ with men, Hiri-chan." Yukimura told her with a smile. To some of the boys, like Yukimura and Fuji, her comment was amusing, but not as amusing at her next two comments.

"Its why I said it." Hikari replied. "Males are _**horribly**_ single minded creatures." Hikari added playfully, giving her friends a smile. The middle school boys were easy to let her slide with the comment, though the high schoolers, mainly the 1st string high schoolers, weren't so quick to let the comment slide.

In the end Ochi and Mouri won the first game of the first set. "Of course, you cannot win against Ochi's style of tennis." Shiraishi remarked. "If you're against that style, then it's impossible to return the ball." Yukimura agreed.

"They're being pressured by real techniques." Fuji added. Hikari leaned forward dropping her chin into an awaiting hand. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you." she remarked. The three looked at her as she watched Niou serve only for Ochi to move to return it. "Ochi-san hasn't faced the Zero Shiki Serve." she added watching the ball drop and roll away from Ochi and back towards the net.

Everyone stared in shock. "H-he just hit the Zero Shiki Serve!" came surprised gasp. Hikari smirked to herself as she watched Niou. "He wasn't able to hit it in his match against me at Nationals." she remarked.

"Niou-san's shadow is infinitely closest to Tezuka-buchou." she added. Hikari could practically see the wheels turning in Mouri's head with each point Niou gained with the Zero Shiki Serve. If Niou kept hitting it then Mouri was going to, sooner or later, be able to figure out a way to return it. Its just happened to be sooner rather then later.

"If you play like this, then there is no way you will ever be able to play professional tennis!" Mouri announced as he moved in to scoop up the ball as it rolled and return it. But of course knowing Niou like she did, he had more tricks up his sleeve then that.

So when Niou used the Tezuka Zone she wasn't all that surprised. "Oh, he has a good technique." Mouri remarked. "Right now we need to recognize our positions and fight back." Ochi told his partner. "Too slow!" came Atobe's voice. Hikari smiled. Ochi and Mouri had been so focused on Niou that they had, for a moment, forgotten all about Atobe.

Atobe popped up in the path of the ball hitting it instead of Niou. With that shot Niou and Atobe brought the score to 1-1. The two were able to keep the game pretty even. For every game Ochi and Mouri won, Atobe and Niou won one as well.

It was back and forth showing that for the most part, at least right not, the two pairs were on equal footing. There was one major difference in her eyes though. Niou and Atobe were already both sweating heavily and breathing hard. Neither Ochi nor Mouri were. "Game 2nd string, 4-4!" Hikari looked between the two pairs, sizing both pairs up.

"Ohh! Those middle schoolers are fighting evenly with the All Japan Representatives' No. 9 and No. 10!?" came yells from the 2nd string high schoolers watching the match. They could yell all they wanted. To Hikari it wasn't as surprising as they were making it out to be.

She was just a little worried about the amount of energy Niou and Atobe were putting into the set and it was just the first set out of three. If they didn't pace themselves then no matter how good their stamina was, they would defiantly lose the second set just to recover their energy for the third set.

Hikari raised one eyebrow as Niou served, but it wasn't the Zero Shiki Serve. Mouri barely caught it, the change in serves taking him slightly off guard. "Whoa, that was close! Was that a normal serve?" Mouri voiced.

Then Hikari's eyes shifted to Atobe and she saw the aim of using a normal serve. "Leave this to me! Here's our opening!" Atobe declared as hit the ball right at Mouri's hand to make him drop his racket. The ball bounced up as Atobe jumped to smash the ball down. The game went to Niou and Atobe but Hikari wasn't fooled.

Niou was really risking his arm with all the Zero Shiki serves. He shouldn't hit anymore but knowing Niou like she did, she knew he would continue to hit it if that was what it took to win the match. He really was copying Tezuka.

Hikari popped her neck at the thought of Tezuka, pushing him to the back of her mind. She could never fully push him out but she would try. For now she had to focus on something else entirely. Atobe and Niou were planning to try to steal Mouri's and Ochi's service game from them but Ochi was right there to return the ball.

"It's impossible to pass Tsuki-san!" Mouri declared. "Well not impossible." Hikari remarked. "With his considerable height, his limbs are long there for his reach is greater, but its not entirely impossible." she added as she watched the match.

Ochi returned the ball, but Atobe simply leaned to the side letting the ball fly past him to the awaiting Niou who hit it back to Mouri. "Whoa there, so aggressive!" Mouri joked as if he wasn't taking the match serious at all. He returned the ball easily. "If only you guys had a bit more power right?" Mouri asked.

He shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said that at all. Hikari simply shook her head. "Niou could always turn into someone who had more power. And she had a pretty good idea, with Atobe as his partner, on who was at the top of that list.

"Ahn? What are you talking about?" Atobe asked with a smirk. Hikari knew right then that her guess was right. Before their eyes Niou became Kabaji returning the ball with all of his might and managing to knock both high schoolers' rackets out of their hands. "Game 2nd string, 6-5!"

"Good job Kabaji! The perfect combination has successfully broken service!" Atobe declared. "Yes." Niou replied, just like Kabaji would. But Hikari's ears were trained in on another voice speaking. "Oh this is quite the surprise, don't you think? Those guys really broke their service!" Saitou told Kurobe.

"This looks like it'll take awhile. Let's take this back to the monitor room." Kurobe said. Hikari looked over her shoulder as the three coaches turned to leave. Hikari shook her head and turned back to the match. "Hey Niou, how long are you going to be Kabaji?" Atobe asked Niou.

"Usu-puri." Niou replied reverting to himself. "With Tezuka, we can trip them up in an instant!" Atobe told Niou. "Ribbit." Niou replied actually ribbiting like a frog. Hikari shook her head eyeing the two. They had finally captured the flow of the match.

But as Hikari had expected Mouri's and Ochi's stamina and endurance are nothing to laugh at. And with a three set match, even with Niou's and Atobe's high stamina and endurance, they were at a disadvantage if they were drawn into an endurance battle.

Hikari tilted her head to the side as Atobe suddenly froze up after meeting Ochi's gaze. Well Ochi wasn't called the Mental Assassin for nothing. "Hey Atobe!" Niou snapped trying to get Atobe to snap out of it. "Che!" Atobe snapped himself out of it, but Hikari could tell…Ochi had already gotten to him.

"Take this! Tanhauser!" Atobe yelled as he served. Hikari's chin slide farther into her palm, her fingers fanning out over the lower half of her face to cover her mouth as the serve hit the net. Atobe, who usually thrived in breaking down people mentally, just like she did, had really let Ochi get to him.

It was rare for Atobe to double fault like that. "What's the matter, Atobe? Its rare for you to double fault." Niou said voicing Hikari's thoughts. "Yeah sorry about that." Atobe apologized as she served his Tanhauser again.

And again the ball hit the net in another double fault. Hikari bit her lip as he double faulted a third time. "Something's wrong. How can Atobe continually fail to make his serve go in like that?" Yuushi said in bewilderment.

"What the hell are you doing, Atobe!?" Kadowaki yelled. "Hang in there, King-sama!" Toyama added. "All of you just shut up!" Atobe yelled at them.

Hikari really knew Ochi had got to Atobe when he burst out like that. "Double fault! Game, 1st string, 6-6! First set tiebreak! Change courts!" came the call. Niou stared at Atobe as the two paused by the wall to wipe their faces on towels and to accept water from their teammates.

Atobe was staring down at the ground still lost in his mental break down. He didn't even noticed Hikari get to her feet. "Hihime-chan, what are you doing?" Mukahi asked eyeing her cautiously as she walked up to Atobe. Everyone winced as there was a resounding smack noise over the courts as Hikari hit Atobe in the head, so hard the boy lost his balance.

Atobe caught his balance staring into space, shocked that Hikari had actually raised a hand to him. But not as shocked as the high schoolers. All of the first stringers stared in shock. The middle schoolers were use to Hikari…._**slapping**_ some sense into them.

Sometimes literally. Atobe rounded on Hikari as quick as a striking snake. The girl stared back at his icy glare, one hand on her hip. She wasn't fazed by the glare one bit. "Hihime-chan how _**dare**_ you hit Ore-sama's marvelous head!" he roared finally looking like himself again.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at him still unfazed by the anger that was rolling off Atobe in waves. "Is your head clear now?" she asked. Atobe froze looking up at her. "Because it should be. I hit you hard enough." she added.

Atobe stared at her before it finally kicked in as to why Hikari had hit him in the first place and his anger died in its track. Atobe chuckled. "I really hate it when you read me like one of your precious books." he told her.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Lets just say that I'm so use to playing with others heads that I know when someone's mind is being messed with. Though…it does help that you are the easiest book I've ever read." she told him with a faint smile that was gone when she cleared her throat.

"Now if you can't pull it together, next time I'll _**punch**_ you and I'll make it count." she told him. Atobe inwards flinched at the thought. Hikari never lied. If she said she'd punch him and make it count, then by Kami-sama, she would.

END

Kyandi: Hehe!

Hikari: Sometimes you make me out to be so mean.

Kyandi: Because you can be. You hit _**me,**_ your wonderful creator!

Hikari: Oh one time!

Kyandi: You still hit me!

Hikari: What ever. Lets move on.

Kyandi: Fine. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	86. Shallow Grave

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: Remember everyone, we will not be updating tomorrow!

Hikari: And this will probably be our last chapter until after tomorrow.

Kyandi: So we'll get on to it.

Hikari: So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 86 Shallow Grave

"First set tiebreak! 1st string to serve!" Hikari looked between Atobe and Niou. "They're already going into tiebreak!?" came surprised gasp. "Too bad for them." Duke said. "They're not worth playing." Omagari added.

Hikari's eyes narrowed as she listened to the 1st stringers. "But they did manage to break the serve." Kimijima added. "Now they just need to hold onto their serve…and that thought itself will apply all the pressure needed on them." Oni remarked.

"Because Ochi always appears completely calm and at ease, a single glare from his eyes will amplify all the mental and emotional pressure you already feel." Oni added. Hikari already knew that.

"That's the Mental Assassin's way of doing things." Hikari muttered to herself. Fuji looked down at Hikari. "What was that, Hika-chan?" he asked. "Nothing, just muttering to myself." Hikari replied her attention focusing in on Atobe who was already caught back in Ochi's mind games.

She was going to punch him with all she had when this whole match was over. Knock him clear on his kingly behind. She had, after all, promised him she would if he didn't keep it together. And, of course….a Higarashi always keeps her promises no matter how…immature they were.

"Is he okay over there?" Mouri asked Niou, pointing to Atobe with his racket. "That girl hit him hard just then. Didn't look pretty to me." Mouri added. "Quiet down." Ochi demanded of his partner who instantly feel quiet.

Hikari tapped her fingers against her knee. She hadn't hit Atobe hard enough to do any damage…at least she didn't think she had. "I can see right through you!" Atobe yelled returning the serve Ochi had just hit.

It didn't matter if he could return the serve if he was really going to let Ochi mess with his head like that. And sure enough the ball went right into the net. "1-0 1st string!" Hikari blinked her eyes going between Ochi and Atobe. _I swear I'm going to sucker punch him after the match,_ she told herself.

The points started racking up for the 1st stringers. "How many volleys has Atobe-kun missed now!?" Shiraishi asked. "This is bad! Why couldn't Atobe take it at the chance ball!?" Mukahi added. "6-0, 1st sting!" Hikari tapped one finger against her knee.

Atobe was freaking himself out. She could see it on his face. Then Atobe ran in for a poach. Many of those watching yelled at him to give it a rest, that he would simply miss it as he was. They were only adding fuel to an already consuming fire. Atobe looked ready to snap.

"How much longer am I going to be subject to this shameful sight!" Atobe yelled. Hikari heaved a sigh. "He won't have to hit it." she remarked lowly. Sure enough the ball's path curved the ball going out. "Out! 6-1 2nd string!"

Atobe turned to look at Niou. "Atobe! You no longer need to hit now!" Niou told him. "I'll force everything out from now on." Niou added. "Tsuki-san, keep an eye out!" Mouri told his partner. Every ball was forced out by Niou so Atobe didn't have to hit the ball. "6-5, 1st string!" came the call the middle schoolers cheering. But the match was far from over.

By the time Niou and Atobe had caught up point wise, Mouri was sweating just as hard as them from running all over the court. "Amazing, Niou! Thanks to the Tezuka Phantom all of the high schoolers' shots are going out!" came a cheer.

Hikari could tell though…Niou was in pain. He had already pushed past the limits on his elbow and was basically playing with fire at the moment. But like in all cases when one played with fire…he was bound to get burned and badly. It was just a matter of time before he collapsed.

"Hey, Niou…you can't hit he Phantom anymore from here on out. If you do, then you tennis career will be…" Atobe cut off when he saw Niou's elbow. He knew Niou was pushing himself and he knew…Hikari was going to kill the both of them when the match was over.

"Atobe…who am I right now?" Niou asked Atobe. "If this were Tezuka Kunimitsu, he wouldn't give up until the very last point." Niou added gripping his left arm. Atobe didn't protest as he looked at Niou's back.

Finally he sighed, a sound of defeat. "Hihime-chan is going to kill you for this." Atobe informed him making Niou smirk and chuckle.

"She'll kill both of us. Haven't you seen the absolutely livid look on her face? She's pissed…at the both of us." Niou said looking across the court at Hikari who was watching the match, her chin in her hand and the lower part of her face hidden behind sprawled fingers.

To anyone else she looked calm, collective, and thoughtful, but they could see it plain as day even from where they stood. In her eyes was the look of a ferocious monster about to attack its weak, defenseless prey.

Attack it and rip it apart. She was seething in lividness and it was completely directed at the two of them, her eye burning into their skin. "We're dead." Niou remarked looking at her. "Then lets go down swinging." Atobe added. Niou nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

"48-48!" Hikari was ready to strangle the two for all they were worth. "Niou is going this far for the team." Yukimura mused as he watched. "Tezuka's own mental strength, with the illusion." Sanada remarked.

If it wasn't for Tezuka's mental strength then Niou wouldn't be going this far. It was all apart of the illusion and Hikari knew it. "The current Niou-san will not stop." she remarked. She knew if it was just Niou, just him and no one else, he would never have gone this far.

She knew it without a doubt in her body. But since it wasn't just him, he was going to keep going as long as he could move. Even if it was just his finger tips.

But Niou wouldn't even last to the end of the game. And sure enough she was right. The pain became too much for Niou who finally collapsed. "Niou!" Atobe yelled turning to the fallen boy. "_**Atobe Keigo**_!" came Hikari's icy tone, dripping with every bit of venom she could muster.

Atobe came to screeching halt at the sound of her voice. He didn't need to look at her to know she was glaring at him or to know what she was thinking. He turned back remember, the ball was still in play. He had to get it. It was two against one but the tone of Hikari's voice was enough to convey her message. If he didn't take the chance that Niou gave his arm for then she was going to give him an early death.

Hikari looked up when the Hyotei boys kicked up a fuss. Kabaji had taken his racket into hand and was heading for the court only to be pulled short by Ohtori and Shishido. "We're in the middle of a match! You're going to get kicked out if you rush in to help!" Shishido told him.

"You've gotta be patient, Kabaji-kun!" Eiji added from behind him. Hikari whipped her head back around as, "Atobe, watch out!" sounded over the courts. Like a flash, Kabaji shot past Hikari and out onto the court to save Atobe. Everyone stared in shock.

"The ball just now was hit by a player from outside and is considered a fault! We will continue from 49-49!" the ref announced. "Wait, we're fine with letting that last point stand." Ochi told the ref. "You're too nice, Tsuki-san." Mouri told his partner.

The ref nodded. "Game and first set, 2nd string, Atobe/Niou pair, 7-6. Second set start!" the ref announced before Kurobe's voice sounded over the speakers. "Kabaji Munehiro, due to his actions is disqualified and dropped from the U-17 camp." Hikari gripped her hands tightly together up her face showed nothing of how she felt.

"How come!? Kaba-chan just wanted to save Atobe, who was in danger, so he unconsciously went to protect him!" Jirou yelled. "Yeah, even though that's not a good things to do, he shouldn't have been disqualified." Momo added.

"Rules are rules, you two. Quiet down." Hikari told them over her shoulder. "Hihime-chan!" Jirou whined but Hikari didn't even look at him. "It's true, and there is nothing we can do about it." she told him.

Jirou pouted. Out on the court Atobe wouldn't look at Kabaji. "What an embarrassing thing to do." he remarked finally turning to look at Kabaji. "Disappear Kabaji." Atobe told him. "Why are you saying something like that!? It's because of you that he…" Atobe cut Momo off.

"Shut up. What are you talking about?" Atobe asked. Atobe looked at Momo with a sharp look. "Momoshiro-sempai, if you were playing a serious game like this and got help from somebody else, would you be happy?" Hikari asked Momo. She knew what Atobe said sounded harsh, but it really wasn't. Kabaji understood and left with a simply yes.

Hikari knew Atobe was hurt that Kabaji risked his status at the camp saving him and got kicked out. This was just Atobe's way of dealing with it. Kabaji knew this and understood. In Hikari's mind, it was actually the nicest way Atobe could deal with it.

Atobe looked at Hikari who was looking back at him. Finally he sighed. "I get it Hihime-chan." he said finally. "You better." Hikari replied. Atobe turned back to Niou. "Can you still play, Niou?" Atobe asked. Niou cracked open one eye and gave Atobe a tired smirk. "Puri piyo." was his reply to Atobe. "Now is not the time to give up." he added.

Right before Atobe's eyes, Niou became Ryoma. "Mada mada dane!" Niou told him. "Niou became Echizen!?" came gasps from the boys. "He used his illusion to become Echizen Ryoma!?" Hikari smiled to herself.

"Why?" Ryoma asked shocked. "It gives us the feeling that we're not going to lose." Atobe said. "It's the King and the Prince, the Royal Pair in action." Hikari remarked with a laugh. "Don't be coming up with names like that on your own, Higarashi." Niou said sounding like Ryoma.

"Oh I didn't come up with it." Hikari told him with a smile. Atobe honestly, truly, did _**not**_ want to know what she was talking about. He just didn't want to.

Niou took the serve putting the racket in his right hand. "O'chibi changed the racket to his right hand!" Eiji said excitedly as Niou served hitting the Twist Serve. "A very fast serve, but…it doesn't mean it's unreturnable." Ochi remarked returning to the serve.

"Echizen go up!" Atobe yelled. Atobe turned as Niou fell to his knees again trying to maintain his illusion but it wasn't working. Not the illusion of Ryoma at least. Atobe stared at Niou before scoffing. "Che! Get up…Hihime-chan." Atobe said. Hikari blinked in surprise as Niou pushed himself to his feet, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck, his illusion now of her.

Niou gave Atobe a smile/giggle similar to hers. It was…creepy. "You didn't tell me you could copy Hihime-chan." Atobe remarked. "You didn't ask." Niou replied, just like Hikari. Hikari frowned. "You suck at being a girl, Niou-san." she told him.

Niou smiled. "You think so?" he asked. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Just so we're clear, if you divulge my shots before my match, I will personally bury you in a very shallow grave." she told him. "I could just simply dig my way out." Niou replied. "I didn't say anything about you being _**alive**_." Hikari replied.

END

Kyandi: Wow Hikari's mean!

Hikari: You're fault.

Kyandi: Pretty much.

Hikari: Anyway we have to go!

Kyandi: I'm in charge of making the Banana Pudding for tomorrow!

Hikari: So wrap it up.

Kyandi: Fine. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	87. One Of Them

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: And I got the update!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama also has a new story up called Deal With A Trickster.

Kyandi: Check it out when you can!

Hikari: Until then we'll be moving on.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 87 One Of Them

In the end Niou couldn't keep up his illusion of her. The natural lightness and energy of someone like Hikari was hard to copy in someone who had a naturally tall built like Niou and the boy finally collapsed. Atobe looked down at Niou who looked back up at him.

Atobe pulled Niou to his feet helping him to the other court as they had to switch courts. "You're a useless person." Atobe told Niou. "Atobe is fighting by himself." Yuushi said as he watched Atobe leave Niou on the ground by the net to face the two high schoolers alone.

"Not exactly." Hikari replied. Yuushi looked at her. "Hihime-chan?" he asked. "Just watch. Don't count them out just yet." she told him eyes glued on the court.

The two looked like they were down and out. She knew that but no one could see what she could. Hikari could see the stubbornness in them both. Neither was going to back down, even if it killed them. They were far too stubborn.

Though it was in Atobe's nature to get what he wanted when he wanted it so it really didn't shock her too much. There were too many tricks left for the two to pull. She knew that and it was why she was far from counting them out.

Even when they lost the second set, there was still the third to win. They could still pull the rug out from under the 1st stringers and win the whole thing at this point.

"Game and 2nd set, 1st stringer, 6-0! One set to one set tie! 3rd set start!" the ref announced. It was Niou's serve. "Niou can't even serve. But he's still not giving up even though he know there's no chance of winning." came whispers from behind her.

"Wrong." Hikari told them as she watched the match. "They'll win. I can already see it." she declared. "But Ri-chan!" Toyama said turning to face her.

"According to the rules, after the game starts, if hey don't start playing within ninety seconds, the opponent get the point, right!? Niou can't serve, and even if Atobe can still play, there's no chance of winning Niou's service games!" Toyama told her. "I know this Toyama-san. But just watch. That won't effect them." she told him.

"He's playing his hardest even though they'll lose." Momo remarked. Hikari was on her feet in an instant. "They won't lose! They will win this match even if it is by the skin of their noses." she told them. Momo looked at her.

"But Hika-chan…" Hikari cut him off with a sharp look. "Do you doubt my prediction, Momoshiro-sempai? Has one been wrong yet?" she asked. Momo shook his head.

"Then watch the match closely. I will not be wrong." she told him turning and sitting back down. Mouri looked at her as he passed her to change courts. "There's a first time for everything." he told her. "Perhaps, but not this time." she replied.

Hikari turned her attention from Mouri before he could say anything. She had probably angered him but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. They would see what she meant soon enough. Hikari knew Atobe and Niou had something left up their sleeves.

It was Niou for crying out loud! Niou always had more tricks up his sleeve. He wouldn't be the Trickster if he didn't. And Atobe could be just as tricky if he truly wanted to be. The next game started the same as the rest until Atobe got a ball past both Mouri and Ochi. That wasn't the surprising part though.

Hikari's eyebrows shot up as an amused smile curved her lips. _Synchro, huh?_ Hikari pulled her data log out of her pocket popping the thing open on her knee. She had to record this. At the net Niou, before their eyes, became Atobe.

"No wonder. Who better to sync with then yourself." Hikari mused with a chuckle. It was clear to tell, as the match went on, that Mouri and Ochi were becoming frustrated as Atobe blocked all their attacks on his own.

"Its hard to believe…even though his partner can't play anymore, he can sync with him!?" Mouri remarked. Ochi looked at Niou who was watching from his spot by the net. "No…because of that guy. Although he's fallen by the net, he's still watching our every move." Ochi said.

Niou smirked back at Ochi. "We fell for the trick." Ochi added. "Too late to have noticed that. You're already caught in their clutches." Hikari remarked to herself with a smirk of her own, her hand flying across her page as he watched Atobe and Niou catch up to Mouri and Ochi in points, racking up game after game.

Atobe's name rang out over the courts as the middle schoolers started chanting Atobe's chant. "Now freeze!" Atobe yelled. Hikari looked up. Atobe Kingdom.

He was going to use his Atobe Kingdom to find Mouri's blind spot. Hikari trained her eyes on Mouri, staring until she could see the spot just at Atobe.

She moved her eyes up and scanned Mouri's face, watching the slight widening of Mouri's eyes, the sharp intake of breath, and the knowing flick of eyes that announced that Mouri knew exactly what Atobe was aiming for.

He could tell exactly what Atobe was aiming for and he was going to do anything to stop it. _Lets see what he does to stop Atobe-san,_ she thought as she watched.

"Tsuki-san!" Mouri yelled to his partner. Hikari wanted to wince as she watched Mouri dislocate his shoulder just to return the shot. She knew how bad a dislocated shoulder hurt. She could still remember clearly her match with Kirihara.

"Tsuki-san, it's all up to you now!" Mouri told his partner, backing down and gripping his shoulder. The ball nit the top of the net and popped up in to the air, Atobe's eyes going wide. Mouri smirked as the ball tipped onto Atobe's and Niou's side. Atobe raced forward but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"I wouldn't smirk if I were you. You forgot all about Niou-san." Hikari announced over the quiet of the courts. Mouri looked at her smirking face before turning back as Niou reached out, hitting the ball back over the net.

"This…is…a doubles game." Niou remarked with a smirk. Hikari smiled as her friends cheered from behind her. "Game, set and match, 2nd stringers! Atobe/Niou pair! Two sets to one! 7-6, 0-6, 7-6!" the ref announced over the cheers. "The 2nd string, the middle schoolers beat the All Japan Representatives of U-17, No. 9 and No. 10!" came surprised gasp from the watching high schoolers.

"Your concept…I get it." Mouri said with a smiled. "Nice teamwork." Ochi agreed. Atobe smirked as he looked at the two then turned to Mouri. "You remind me a lot of a persistent little princess I know." Atobe told him.

"She's too stubborn to back down too." he added. Suddenly a ball hit him in the head. Atobe rounded on Hikari who was standing, watching him with a warning look on her face as she tapped one shoulder with her data log.

"I'd watch it if I were Atobe Keigo." she told him. Atobe frowned as he reached up and rubbed his head. "I only meant that you too dislocated your shoulder trying to return a ball." Atobe told her.

"I fell on my shoulder when I got hit in the face with one of Kirihara-san's returns." Hikari replied. "There's a difference between that and dislocating it like he did." she added. Kirihara rubbed his neck from where he was standing between Shiraishi and Sanada.

Atobe huffed. "At least he didn't try to replace his own shoulder." Atobe grumbled. "Excuse me? How exactly was I to play with a dislocated shoulder? I didn't have the time nor the patience to let a med relocate it for me." Hikari told him. Atobe ignored her and turned back to Mouri and Ochi.

"Then, as we arranged." he said. "Please give us those All Japan U-17 badges." Atobe added pointing to the badges as Ochi helped his partner. "Of course." Ochi said removing his badge. "These are the proof of your winning." Mouri added also taking off his both holding them out to Atobe and Niou.

Hikari's eyes suddenly shifted as the flash of an incoming ball drew her attention from the four on the court. "Kite-san." she said to the bespectacled male beside her who adjusted his glasses. "I understand." he told her.

Atobe turned as he caught sight of the ball out of the corner of his eyes. "Look out!" he told Mouri and Ochi. Just as the ball was about to hit Mouri another ball knocked it off path. Hikari's eyes flew across the court to Tohno who had just hit the ball.

"Who's that? Who's that stupid person annoying me?" Tohono asked darkly. "It's the guy whose match is coming up! No. 8, Tohno Atsukyou!" came shocked gasp. "No matter who it is, I don't care but…please stop with that unreasonable behavior." Kite told Tohno as he crossed his arms. "Wait for me on the court. I have a bloodbath waiting for you." Tohno told Kite.

Hikari turned to where Niou had brought the medics helping him to a halt. "Hiri." he turned to look at her. Hikari heaved a sigh. "I'll give my uncle a call. This is what you get for being reckless." she told him. Niou smirked at her.

"Look who's talking." he told her before letting the medics take him away. Atobe looked at the middle schoolers his eyes falling to rest on Hikari. Hikari turned her eyes from him, her message clear to him: _**You're one of them now.**_

Atobe bowed his head to her before turning away from the middle schoolers to head to the 1st stringers side of the court. He didn't bother to even look back at his friends.

Ryoma, Toyama, and the others were surprised. "Where's Atobe going?" Ryoma asked. "Atobe-san is one of the 1st stringers now. He doesn't belong over here with us." Hikari told him as she watched Oni greet Atobe with a pat on the shoulder.

"That other guy needs treatment. In fact he's leaving." Omagari said looking to where Niou was leaving. Byodoin looked at Atobe with a smirk as the younger boy took a seat in the middle of the 1st stringers. "Welcome to the 1st string!" Byodoin told him.

"Boss…they're all middle schoolers…this has never happened before." Duke said looking at Byodoin over his shoulder. "Next one…the Duke is here!" Byodoin replied. "Aie…I thought we said we wouldn't pick on anyone." Duke said with a smile as he got to his feet picking up his racket.

Hikari dropped her chin into her hand as she watched Duke, tapping her data log against one knee. The strength of the 1st stringers was turning out to be just as strong as she thought they would be. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park but Hikari was pretty sure there was going to be wins and loses on the middle schoolers' side. That was a given. The question now was….who would win and who would lose.

END

Kyandi: There's the new update!

Hikari: Hehe…I got to hit Atobe in the head with a ball.

Kyandi: Yep!

Hikari: I love my job sometimes.

Kyandi: Yeah and other times you hit me.

Hikari: Sometimes you deserve it, so move on.

Kyandi: Fine. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	88. No Tolerance At All

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: Looks like we'll be updating every other day.

Hikari: She's kind of caught up with some other stories.

Kyandi: You make it sound like that's a bad thing.

Hikari: No not really. Can we move on now?

Kyandi: Yeah. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 88 No Tolerance At All

Hikari leaned back watching as Gin flew over her head, her eyes following him as she nearly fell over backwards trying to flow his course. Now _**that**_ had to hurt. Without a doubt that had to hurt. She knew she wouldn't want to be in Gin's place that was for sure.

If Gin had flown that far there was no telling how far she, herself would have flown. With her being lighter then Gin, she was pretty sure Duke would have knocked her clear off the mountain. She knew now though that Gin hadn't stood a chance against Duke.

Thankfully Taka and Kurobane were there to catch Gin so he didn't hit the ground. Probably would have hurt worse had he hit the ground. "Because Ishida Gin can no longer continue playing, 1st stringer Watanabe Duke wins the match!" the ref announced.

Duke smiled. "The power of the overseas team is on a completely different level. This is the genius 10. Can we even challenge that…monster!?" Kirihara said as he stared.

"Ri-chan!" Toyama yelled from where he was standing by Taka and Kurobane as they laid Gin on a bench. Hikari got to her feet, grabbing the bag she had brought with her and hurried over.

"Give him air." she told the surrounding boys. Hikari knelled next to Gin checking his injuries. Despite telling them to give her space, Taka and Toyama crowded behind her waiting to see if Gin was fine. "Well?" Taka asked leaning over her.

Hikari looked at him. "Please back up." she remarked. Taka and Toyama took a step back and Hikari returned to her work. But they were back right behind her again the very next second. Hikari wanted to heave an annoyed sigh but pushed it to the back of her head and tried her hardest to ignore them.

"Lets us take over." one medic said taking a step near her reaching out. "No you will not." Hikari told him shooting him a glare and making the men back off again quickly. The men ran like they were afraid she would bite them.

If provoked enough, she just might. "I am medically trained. I can do just fine on my own. I _**am**_ the heiress of a global medical company." she told him turning back to her work a look on her face like she had been offended by the mere offer to help.

Hikari really hated it when someone thought she couldn't do well on her own. It really was just like they were questioning her pride. It made her feel like her capabilities were being questioned. Not the best way to get on her good side.

Hikari got back to work ignoring those around her. Even ignoring Taka and Toyama when they asked her how Gin was…for the third time and again for the fourth time. By the time they asked the fifth time she was ready to turn and swat both of them with a paper fan.

Maybe that might get them to back up and wait until she had completely looked him over. But they were her friends. She was going to be as patient with them as she could possibly be. Though they were waning on her patience greatly by the sixth time they asked her if Gin was alright.

Finally she sat back. "Well?" Toyama and Taka asked again. Seven times. Hikari's patience really was being tried today. "A few broken bones. He's going to be incredibly sore tomorrow." Hikari told them as she got to her feet brushing off her knees and collecting her bag as she did.

"Nothing too awfully bad, but it would be best to let an actual doctor reset his bones. If I tried before anything could be given to him for pain, he'd be in even more pain. Tricky business resetting bones." she told them as she looked at them.

Both Taka and Toyama heaved a sigh. Gin's whole team heaved a relieved sigh really. Hikari couldn't blame them for being so worried. It was hard to send Gin flying and even harder to knock him out like Duke had.

"You two worry too much." Hikari told them patting them both on the shoulder as she passed them and let the medics finally take Gin. Hikari came to a stop to look across the court where the 1st stingers were sitting watching her.

She guessed they had watched her as she saw to Gin's injuries. Was it really that odd to see a girl her age who was actually medically capable?

"So can we begin the third match now?" Kimijima asked with a smile. One that didn't fool Hikari in the least. The boy was just as untrustworthy as his partner. Then again that was just her opinion on him.

"If there are no objections. We've waited a long time for this, Atsukyou-kun…but now it's time!" Kimijima added looking at his doubles partner who was already rearing to go. Hikari got the faint impression of a rabid dog on a leash whenever she looked at Tohno.

He just had that kind of air about him. The wolfish grin on his face didn't help at all either. It just made the impression more vivid in her mind. Made him look more wolfish then he already did, normally.

"Big Glasses Head….come!" Tohno order beckoning Kite with a finger. "It would seem that I was called." Kite said appearing on one side of Hikari. "Not only that, you were the _**only**_ one called. I just happened to get dragged along!" Marui said as he appeared on Hikari's other side.

"We got all you data on them, right Hiri-chan?" Marui added draping an arm on her shoulder. "All tennis related data." Hikari replied as she looked at him. Of course she would keep some information to herself. It was more fun for her that way.

"Good." Marui said patting Hikari's shoulder. "We can always count on you, Hiri-chan." Marui added ruffling her hair. Hikari frowned. "Do I look like a four year old to you?" she asked him giving him a glare.

Marui grinned at her, removing his hand from her head. "Do you _**really**_ want me to answer that?" Marui teased. Hikari took a swipe at him but Marui quickly moved out of her way. It was all just playful banter though to anyone not use to it they would think the girl was actually angered.

"Go before I cuff you over the ears." she told him. Marui chuckled before following Kite onto the court. Hikari looked across the court to where Kimijima sat with a full camera staff around him.

"I'm out enjoying the sunshine~! Lulululu~!" Kimijima sang for the cameras. "Ah yes. I really do hope the middle schoolers become the next tennis stars." Kimijima. Hikari blinked as she watched the cameramen tell Kimijima to look at the camera and smile.

Really, could anyone be more…conceited then that? Kimijima looked up to find her staring at him. "Do you like something you see?" he asked her with a sly little smile. Hikari met his gaze evenly.

"No…not in the least. Conceited men aren't my taste at all." she told him as she turned away from him and returned to her seat. Kimijima just shrugged it off as he walked out onto the court to standing facing Marui who looked back at him.

"Would you like something?" Kimijima asked Marui who blew a bubble. "Can you sign this?" Marui asked holding out a tennis ball and pen. "And your name?" Kimijima asked. "Bunta, Marui Bunta!" Marui replied excitedly.

Hikari wanted to slap a hand to her face. Leave it to Marui to go fan crazy before a match. Then there was Tohno and Kite facing off beside them. "So let's pretend nothing happened and get on with your execution." Tohno told Kite.

The two butted heads glaring at each other with only a few scant inches between their noses. "No I do believe it'll be yours." Kite told him meeting his glare straight on.

"Go and get him Kite!" Kai yelled from behind Hikari. "Kick his butt!" Byodoin yelled from his side of the court. Hikari shook her head. "Why is it that some teenage males are just plain brutes?" she asked herself more then the males around her.

"Are you talking about me!?" Marui asked her. "No, not you per say, Marui-san." she replied as she crossed her legs. "Am I right to assume you count me in that?" Kite asked looking at her.

"If you assume it then in all likely hood, you're correct." Hikari told him. Kite eyed her choosing not to speak again though one of his teammates did that for him. "Little smart ass." Kai remarked from behind her. "You bet'cha!" Hikari replied with a little smile.

Marui and Kite didn't even bother to try to reply. They knew that she would only have another little come back against them. "The U-17 All Japan Representatives vs. the 2nd stringers! The third match will now begin!" the ref announced before anything else could be said.

"The U-17 All Japan team No.8 Tohno Atsukyou and No.7 Kimijima Ikuto vs. 2nd stringers, Kite Eishirou and Marui Bunta! Three set match, Tohno Atsukyou to serve!" the ref added. Hikari sat back to watch the new match. This one was bound to be more interesting. It certainly wouldn't be a walk in the park.

"Those two are really going to play together?" Momo asked. "Can they win?" Tachibana asked directing the question to Hikari. "Hmm…an interesting question isn't it?" she asked in reply. "So…Time for your execution." Kimijima said as Tohno took his stance to serve.

"Execution method number thirteen…Guillotine!" Tohno announced as he hit the ball. Marui blew a bubble as the ball bounce. Then his eyes went wide as its took a bee line straight for his face. To everyone watching it looked like Marui got knocked off his feet with a ball to the face.

Hikari even thought so until she looked closer. "Marui!?" and "That guy aimed at him on purpose!" were yelled all over the court from the middle schoolers watching. Hikari shook her head. "Bubblegum." she remarked.

Several of the boys looked at her but her eyes were set on the ball laying on the ground that had a big wad of green bubblegum on it. "So this is the way it's going to be played. Kiteretsu." came Marui's voice from where he lay on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It didn't hurt me." Marui added. "Do you need another piece of gum, Marui-san?" Hikari asked. "Yeah, care to touch me a piece?" Marui asked as he sat up. Hikari turned to Marui's bag and pulled a piece out of one of the side pockets.

"Here." she said tossing the piece to him. Marui caught the small piece of gum, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth. "Thanks Hiri-chan!" he called. Marui chewed the piece thoroughly and blew a bubble. "If you think you can get me, then go ahead and try again." Marui told the high schoolers.

"Don't taunt them, Marui-san. You're only going to get hurt." Hikari told him. Marui turned to look at her. "You do it all the time. No matter how hard the hit to the face you get." Marui remarked. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do all of you compare others with me?" she asked. "Since you're impossible to knock out." Kite and Marui course along with half of the middle school males. Hikari blinked as she turned to look over her shoulder at those behind her who had spoken as well.

"I really need to work on changing you boys' impression of me." she remarked before turning back to the match. "Apparently you all seem to think I'm some kind of unkillable monster." she remarked. "You are!" Marui and Kite coursed again.

A frown settled itself on Hikari's face curving her lips down as she glared at the two. "Bravo, you two really know how to make a girl feel absolutely lovely." she remarked sourly.

Marui and Kite turned back to the match, faint grins on their faces as they continued their match. Hikari really would have to change their opinions of her. They apparently had the opinion that she was unbeatable and that was far from the truth.

She just had a higher tolerance to pain then most people. That was all. It wasn't her fault some of them didn't have her tolerance. Not her fault at all. Well…at least that's what she told herself.

END

Kyandi: There we go!

Hikari: Now she's off to write another chapter for Deal With A Trickster.

Kyandi: I'm also working on Impolite Politeness and two new stories.

Hikari: As you can all see her plate is pretty full.

Kyandi: Oh well. I like to write, so I got to go!

Hikari: Wrap it up here first!

Kyandi: Fine. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	89. Ideal Team, Fierce Betrayal

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: Sorry it took so long everyone!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama has been sick the last few days.

Kyandi: Its hard to write with a high fever.

Hikari: But we're back now.

Kyandi: Right and I'm feeling better!

Hikari: So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 89 Ideal Team, Fierce Betrayal

"Hodllayee!" Yodeling? Really? Hikari had though Tohno was weird before but now he was yodeling on top of it all. Then again Tohno wasn't exactly a normal guy. Really none of the guys around her were but that just came with the job sadly.

And besides…if they were normal then there really wouldn't be any fun in it for her. No fun what so ever. She liked it better when it took a bit for her to understand someone and how they thought.

Hikari leaned her head into her palm as she watched the match her head tilting slightly to the side as her eyes studied the four players. "Don't let the opponents push through, Kireretsu!" Marui told Kite over his shoulder.

"No worries." Kite assured him as he returned the ball, but Kimijima was right there to return the ball getting it pass Marui easily. But Kite was there to catch it. Defense certainly didn't seem to be a matter of concern at the moment.

"Oh! It's the Shukuchihou!" came a cheer from behind Hikari. Kimijima was there to return the ball again. "Oh then how about this?" Kimijima said hitting the ball just over the top of the net. "Then here's the Shukuchihou from all directions." Kite announced as he appeared in the path of the ball.

"Kite can move any direction with just one step!" Kai said with a grin. Hikari watched as the rally went back and forth between Kimijima and Kite. It didn't look like there was any end to the rally, just back and forth between the defenders.

Hikari found herself idly comparing the rally to that of a ping pong match. Just back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth. Kind of like the rocking of a boat. Hikari inwardly shook her head. If she kept that up she was going to cause herself to fall asleep or something.

That would have been embarrassing to try to explain to her friends. Hikari pulled her mind away from the back and forth of the rally and put her attention back on the players. She wasn't about to miss something because she had mentally rocked herself to sleep.

"Amazing. He's defending against all the attacks!" Momo said in surprise. "Don't be too surprised Momoshiro-sempai." Hikari told him as she watched. "Kite's defense skill are way above average." Jackal said from where he stood to Hikari's left.

"Are you jealous, Kuwahara-san? That he is Marui-san's partner in this match and not you, yourself?" Hikari asked glancing over her shoulder at him. Jackal jolted in surprise.

"No I'm not!" he said quickly in protest but Hikari just laughed at him. It was so obvious that he was jealous. And really it was kind of cute how jealous he was.

Jackal's cheeks, though it was hard to see with his dark skin, turned a nice dark shade of red and he turned his face away from her almost looking like a child pouting after getting caught in a lie.

"Don't worry Kuwahara-san, Marui-san isn't going to replace you. Especially not with Kite-san. You're safe." she told him with a reassuring smile. Jackal rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Besides….its all for the sake of letting Marui-san show off the extent of his abilities." Hikari added as Marui moved up and hit his Tightrope Walking shot. "I'm such a genius." Marui declared with a smile. "You've brought something quite interesting to the match." Kite said looking at Marui.

"Marui-san boosting is a little beneath you don't you think?" Hikari asked. Marui popped the bubble he was blowing and smiled at her. "I can't help it that I'm a genius." Marui replied only to have Hikari shake her head at him. "Game, 2nd string, 1-0!" the ref announced.

"Your gods given talent is wasted with your arrogant attitude." Hikari remarked with a wistful sounding sigh. "What's that suppose to mean!?" Marui asked turning on her. "It means your too cocky." Hikari retorted none too nicely and very, very bluntly.

Marui basically pouted upon hearing this. "Could you, for once, not be so bluntly honest!" Marui complained waving his racket her at her. He was clearly annoyed with the bluntly honest way she spoke. "But that's what all of you love about me." Hikari replied with a smile.

Marui and Kite looked at her and simply turned away. If they said anything it could mean the death of both of them. No, it was best not to say anything at all to her and just continue with the match.

"And besides…I can't lie, by policy as well as upbringing. Its just not right to lie. And its far easier then having to remember a lie over and over." Hikari added shaking her head.

"No. It's just far better to tell the truth all of the time." Hikari stated with a firm nod. Kite and Marui looked at her over their shoulders as they set up to play again, but still neither said anything.

"The two make a good team." Hikari remarked as she watched the match. "Kite-san uses the Shukuchihou to hit back every shot, while Marui-san takes any opportunity to seal the win." she added as she watched the two.

"Oh…I never expected those two to work together so well." Ryoma remarked as he leaned one arm on Hikari's shoulder. "Really, they're an ideal team." Chitose remarked. Hikari glanced at Jackal who had a look on his face that screamed, "What about me!?". "Its alright Kuwahara-san. Marui-san won't replace you." Hikari assured him.

"Unless he already has." remarked Shinji. "Don't say that!" Jackal exclaimed as Hikari shook her head at the two. "Be nice, Ibu-kun." Hikari told him. Shinji looked at her then turned his gaze away, but remained quiet.

"Game, 2nd string, 3-0!" the ref announced. Hikari really did think the two were good together but then again she was positive that Kimijima and Tohno was only playing with the two middle schoolers for now.

"Really I'm being taught! In fact you two are the perfect team." Kimijima told Marui. "Can I ask you something, Marui-kun?" Kimijima asked. "That move where the tennis ball rolls on top of the net." Kimijima said.

"It was called the Tightrope Walk right?" Kimijima asked. "I would like to see it again." Kimijima added. Hikari raised an eyebrow as Marui readily agreed. Kimijima looked at her as they switched courts. "Yes, Higarashi-chan?" he asked. Both of Hikari's eyebrows shot up. "Oh nothing…for now." she replied simply.

Kimijima eyed her. He didn't like that knowing look in her eyes. How the middle schoolers dealt with her and all she did know was beyond him. He would have already demanded to know how she knew these things.

Though he highly doubt she would even tell her friends. Hikari gave him a smile as if she could read his thoughts and was amused that she bothered him even if it was just a little. A less in control man would have probably already strangled the girl.

But Kimijima was in control of himself. "You shouldn't make others wait, Kimijima-san." she told him. Kimijima turned his back on her and walked away.

Hikari grinned at Kimijima's back as he walked away. She really did like to mess with people some times. And males were the most fun to do it too. They took it so well. Hikari leaned forward dropping her chin in her palm once more.

If all of the matches carried on, taking as long as the first then she was going to be sitting there for a long time. Hopefully once it reached singles matches, things would fly by quicker…hopefully. Hikari didn't think she could sit there for too awfully long. She was already anxious for her match as it was.

Hikari eyed the match, watching it closely, though half of her mind was else where. She knew she really should pay full attention to the match but she was mentally going over information for her own up coming match.

Perhaps if she ran the information through her head enough then the words would be burned there for good and she wouldn't easily forget them. Not that she ever really did forget a piece of data she collected. That would make her a bad data collector if she did.

"Don't look here and there Marui-kun!" Kite told his doubles partner. Kimijima returned the shot as Marui blew another bubble with his gum. Hikari perked her attention as she watched. Marui wasn't paying attention to his partner.

His eyes were on Kimijima and Tohno's returns, basically leaving Kite to do all of the returns himself. That wasn't really like Marui. Then she got a small look at what the red headed boy was aiming for. He was looking for an opening to hit another one of his Tightrope Walking shots.

When he found it he shot forward. He moved to return the ball when suddenly it curved. Marui was so shocked that his bubble popped. "The ball, Marui!" Kite called and ended up having to run to return it himself.

"Crap!" he yelled as he missed and the point went to Kimijima and Tohno. Well that was what happened when you were dead set on showing off. Hikari had always warned the boys about cockiness and getting ahead of themselves but of course….none of them ever listened to her. Though one would think they would learn that she was usually right about these things.

"Bunta's rhythm is off." Fuji remarked. "They're targeting Bunta, who's getting impatient, to exhaust him." Shiraishi added. "I told him to be patient and not to rush things." Hikari said idly as she watched the same thing happen over and over.

"Yes well we can't all have your concentration skills, Ri-chan." Shiraishi told her with a sheepish sort of smile. Hikari leaned back to look at him.

"Why not? Its not that hard to concentrate. Well…not normally and not for me." she said. "That's you, Hika-chan. Some people find it hard to concentrate on some things." Fuji told her with a smile.

Hikari turned back to the match a slightly confused look on her face. "I don't get it." she remarked making some of the boys shake their heads. Of course she wouldn't. Hikari's concentration was hard to break.

Especially if she really wanted something. She just naturally had a good since of concentration. So really it was no surprise to the boys that she didn't really get why others didn't have the same concentration as she did. "Game, 1st string, 3-3!" the ref called drawing all of the boys' attention back to the match at hand.

"You are too impatient, Bunta. You have to wait for the opportunities! What are you thinking?" Kite scolded Marui. Hikari had to agree. "Sorry, Kiteretsu." Marui told him as he blew another bubble. Hikari wasn't surprised.

Marui had fallen for Kimijima's trick and had let himself be drawn into the 1st stringers' pace. Hikari cocked an eyebrow as the match continued. "Marui watch out!" Jirou yelled. "Yee-Haw~!" Tohno called out as he hit another ball straight for Marui, who dodged it. Every hit Tohno hit at him, Marui dodged without it touching him at all.

"Yeah, so if you think you're good enough, aim at me again!" Marui boosted with a grin on his face. Hikari shifted in her seat. It wasn't Tohno that Marui had to worry about. It wasn't even Kimijima either. No it wasn't either of them.

"Even if you can avoid front attacks…will you be able to do the same when you're attacked from the back?" Kimijima asked with a smile. Marui fell forward onto one knee in shock as Kite hit him from behind. Hikari knew there was something off with Kite. But the question was…how was Marui going to take this sudden betrayal?

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: Hopefully we'll be back with the chapter soon.

Kyandi: I'm still recovering a bit.

Hikari: Meaning her fever isn't completely gone yet.

Kyandi: Not yet but almost.

Hikari: So I'm going to make her lay down for now.

Kyandi: Fine. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	90. With Reason

Kyandi: Hahahah….Umm…Hi everyone!

Hikari: Before you all get angry Kyandi-sama didn't mean to take this long with the update.

Kyandi: That's right! I'm so sorry! My computer crashed and I won't be able to get it fixed for a few more weeks!

Hikari: So until then she's going to the public library to use their computers.

Kyandi: Which means I'll only be able to update once a week now. Maybe more if I have the time.

Hikari: But we haven't forgotten about this story, we swear!

Kyandi: So please forgive us and enjoy this chapter!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 90 With Reason

Hikari watched the shock and hurt cross Marui's face though the hurt was brief and considerably less compared to the shock. "We and he," Kimijima said pointing to Kite. "Already made a deal?" Hikari supplied with an raised eyebrow.

Kite turned to Hikari. "Can't we hide anything from you Higa-chan?" he asked. "Not at all." Hikari replied with a cheerful smile. "You can try of course, but if I let something slip past me than I wouldn't be doing my job very well now would I?" she asked with a simple one shoulder shrug.

Kite frowned. "Besides….I see everything. Absolutely everything." She told him giving him a grin. Kite stared at her. Around Hikari out burst sounded pulling his attention away from the grinning girl. "I'm not trying to teach you anything, but I'll give you a warning." Kite declared with a grin of his own. "Going after the strongest has always been my motto." he added.

Kite turned back to Hikari, ignoring any farther protest from the others. "Where were you hiding?" he asked. Hikari leaned back on her hand and smiled as she idly bounced one foot in the air. "You know sometimes it surprises me at the lack of depth perception in some teenage males. You always check over you shoulder and to the left and right, but…never over your own head." Hikari replied.

Kite raised an eyebrow. "A tree?" he asked. "No. The canopy above your head." She replied. Now how had he missed that? A person sitting on the canopy should had been noticeable by all who approached it. "You'd be surprised in the kinds of spot I can wiggle myself into." Hikari added.

Marui turned to Hikari. "Why didn't you warn me!?" he asked, clearly more hurt and angry about her not telling him then Kite's actual betrayal. "I wasn't aware that it was my responsibility to tell _**you**_ of all people about their deal." she replied. Marui stared at her.

"And can you honestly say you would have played the match had you known?" she asked. "Even I would have hesitated before jumping in on that." she added. Marui didn't reply, a look almost like a pout on his face as he looked away from her.

"Whether you understand it or nor, Marui-san, I do _**everything**_ with a reason." she told him. "Besides, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Take it from someone who knows." she added. Marui turned completely away from her, presenting her with his back. Hikari knew he'd be back to his cheerful disposition by the end of the match, so it didn't hurt all that much.

The match continued with Hikari watching carefully. Marui would dodge Tohno's attack only to have to turn around and dodge Kite's as well. "What are you doing!? This is shameful!" Marui yelled at Kite trying to talk some since into the taller boy. Kite didn't seemed fazed by the statement at all. "You're annoying." Kite told Marui barely missing Marui with his next return.

"Execution Method Number 12….Electric Chair." Marui turned finding Tohno just on the other side of the net. The ball hit Marui in the center of the chest sending electric jolts of pain through his body and bringing him to his knees. "Game 1st string, 4-3!"

Marui tried catching his breath as Kite walked up to him. "Don't just sit there. It's time to change courts." Kite told him. Marui basically glared up at Kite. As they changed courts Marui looked at Hikari. She met his gaze directly. He knew she would take this beating without complaint and keep fighting despite the odds against her.

She would, as she had with her match against Kirihara, take the beating and gibe her opponent hell for the pain they gave her. Marui continued to repeat her words in his head. "_What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger"_, repeated over and over in his mind as he tried to handle both Tohno's and Kite's attacks.

He dodged Tohno's attack letting the ball fly past to him Kite. "Its basically like its 3 vs. 1 now." one boy behind Hikari remarked. '_Come on, Marui-san. You can do it!_' Hikari thought as she watched Marui. Just then Marui spun to face Kite. "Come at me, Kite!" he yelled.

Kite, thought surprised with the sudden development, still sent the ball straight for Marui. "Even if he avoids going face to face with Kite-san, he still needs to think of a way to avoid getting attacked by him at all so he doesn't lose his balance." Hikari remarked.

Hikari winced when Kite used the Habu to hit Marui in the face. She had been hit in the face plenty of times to know that it hurt a whole lot more then it looked like it did. A whole, whole lot more. If it didn't look pretty, needless to say, it certainly didn't feel pretty either.

"Game and set, 1st string Tohno/Ikuto pair, 6-3!" Jackal rushed to check on Marui. "Marui!? Bunta, you okay!?" Jackal asked, grabbing his friend by the shoulders as he glared at Kite. "What are you looking at?" Kite asked with a smirk. Hikari got up and walked up to Marui, who looked back at her. "Have you come up with an idea yet?" she asked cutting straight to the point.

"Can't you just be concerned that I'm injured, Hiri-chan?" he asked. "If I was concerned everything one of you boys got injured, I would be a worse Mother Hen then Oishi-fukubuchou." Hikari replied manaing to put a smile one Marui's face and a scowl on Oishi's.

"Well?" Hikari asked. Marui shook his head. "Nothing." he replied. Hikari nodded showing that she understood. "I see. You'll think of something Marui-san. You are a self proclaimed genius, after all, right?" she replied with a smile. Marui grinned at this. "You're right of course!" he agreed. Hikari gave him a nod and turned to head back to her seat.

"Too bad you can't just keep Kite-san from getting the ball at all. It certainly would save you a lot of grief." she said more to herself as she walked off with a shrug. Marui thought that over, turning it over in his head as he did. Keep Kite from getting the ball, huh? Now that was an idea. Marui continued to turn it over in his head as he went back out onto the court to face Tohno and Kite again.

Hikari sate back down in her seat a faint smile on her lips. "You just planted an idea in his head didn't you, Hiri-chan?" Yukimura asked. "Oh whatever do you mean?" she asked batting her eyelashes. "That doesn't work with me remember?" Yukimura told her.

Hikari shrugged as if it didn't really matter all that much. "He would have thought of it on his own sooner or later. I just pushed him along a little. Just a friendly little shove from behind, that's all." she told him. "Now lets see how long it takes it to completely sink in." she added with a grin. Yukimura chuckled.

"You are very sneaky sometimes, Hiri-chan." he told her, Fuji nodding in agreement. "With some of the friends I have among all of you, sometimes I have to be to get anything done." she replied. "But you know, Yukimura-san…you have a very devoted friend in Marui-san." she added looking up at him.

Yukimura looked at her, surprised by the sudden change in conversation topic. "What brought that about? Not that I disagree, I know he is, but why the sudden change in topic?" Yukimura asked.

Hikari simply shrugged. "Just wanted to tell you. You'll see why later." She told him a smile on her lips. Yukimura stared at her. What was that suppose to mean? Sometimes Hikari really confused him. And it was like she did it all on purpose too. Hikari simply smiled up at him. Sometimes it paid to be a little too nosy. Just a little bit.

-0-0-0-0-

Another wince sounded from the boys as Kite used the Viking Horn to knock Marui down again. "Hurry up and prepare for the next game, Bunta." Kite told Marui. "You have a pretty good playing style!" Tohno told Kite. "So do you." Kite replied.

In Hikari's opinion they both had an awful play style and she voice her opinion too. "I think they're both awful." Kite and Tohno turned their eyes on her. "Come again?" Tohno asked. He had already had enough of this girl. She was so nosy and she always seemed to know more then was right for her to know. Not to mention that she wasn't afraid to say what she thought whether others liked it or not. He just really wanted her to shut up.

But Hikari never really did do what others wanted her to do. "You heard me. I think they're awful, horrid…disgraceful." Hikari replied. Tohno glared at her. There she went again. He really wanted to hit her. "Tennsi is not meant to breed hate. Nor is a racket meant to be used to harm others." She added. At this Tohno cackled. Not laughed, just cackled.

"Typical girl!" he retorted unable to hold it in. She was just a little girl after all. Hikari heaved a sigh. "If you only knew." She remarked. "I don't think he would laugh at you that way, Hika-chan, if he saw the side of you that faced Niou-san at Nationals. Truly a sight to invoke fear into one's heart." Fuji said looking at her with a smile.

"He didn't want to step on the court for two weeks after that." Yukimura remarked. At this Tohno stopped cackling as Hikari heaved a huff. "Like I said….horrid." Hikari replied. "I don't like my true style anymore then the people I use it against." she added. "But half of you are too hardheaded to see reason any other way." Hikari added.

"I can see why Niou-kun wouldn't step on the court for so long. She's a down right demon like that." Momo remarked under his breath. "What was that, Momoshiro Takeshi?" Hikari asked darkly as she looked at him. Momo nearly jumped out of his skin at the tone of her voice.

"Nothing at all, Hika-chan!" he told her quickly. Hikari stared at him until he put Kenya between him and her much to Keny'a displeasure. He didn't want to receive Momo's beating if Hikari decided to punish the younger boy for what he had said.

Tohno snorted at her. "A little girl is still a little girl no two ways you look at her. You're still out of your league." he snorted. Kite didn't say a word at all. He had been there at the finals of Nationals when she had taken on Niou and had crushed him in the palm of her hand. He knew better.

Hikari shrugged at Tohno. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I am out of my league. There's always a 'what if' in everything situation, Tohno-san." she told him. "You'll think what you want no matter what I say." she added with a small knowing smile on her face.

Tohno hated that smile. He really did. It was starting to get on his nerves more then these little middle flies were. But he was tired of arguing with her and simply wanted to get back to his match. So he nodded liked he thought he had actually won this small battle, but in Kite's opinion it was just a small battle out of a long, bloody war to come.

Hikari would win the over all war. She always did. She would show all of them just how wrong they were. After all she was exactly what Tohno had called her…a little girl. But it was always the small ones you had to look out for, because they made the loudest roars. And like she had said….Hikari did everything with a reason, whether or not anyone else understood.

END

Kyandi: And there's your new chapter!

Hikari: Hopefully we can get another in this week so you don't have to go a whole week without another chapter.

Kyandi: I'm trying!

Hikari: We'll be updating other stories as we go too, so if you love another one of our stories just hang in there.

Kyandi: We'll have the next chapter up for it as soon as possible! Promise!

Hikari: So enjoy and review and we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Right! Bye bye!


	91. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Kyandi: We're back everyone!

Hikari: Yep!

Kyandi: I just have to thank all of you who have stuck with this story! You're reviews make my day!

Hikari: She's been absolutely giddy and has been trying to find some way to get to the library to update more.

Kyandi: I'm working on it!

Hikari: So far no luck. But we do have a chapter for you today!

Kyandi: Right we do! But really, thank you to all of you who had read this story and who support it! Your reviews really do make my day!

Hikari: And they keep her muse going to!

Kyandi: Yep! Its why I'm able to keep pushing out more chapters!

Hikari: And here's a new one for you!

Kyandi: So enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 91 What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

"What a sorry sight!" Tohno yelled as he attacked Marui again. "Let's see how long you last!" he added gleefully. Hikari was half tempted herself to hit Tohno…half tempted. She'd already slammed a book close on his hand once before.

He might not give her another chance to actually hit him. Not up close anyway. But Hikari had a good arm. She could always pitch the book at him next time and still hit him hard enough to do damage. Yeah…that was appealing.

Hikari turned her eyes to Kite. He was watching Tohno's legs intently, an overly serious look on his face while Marui continued to take a beating from Tohno and him both. Tohno had turned his back to Kite to look at Kimijima. It was the perfect chance to take Tohno down. Was…

Just as Kite was about to hit the ball Marui jumped in the way, taking it from him. "Kite! I will not let you hit the ball!" he yelled. "Marui's going to defend instead!?" Jackal said in surprise. "This is the result of the hard training with Kite." Fuji remarked.

"Instead of offense, he now has a strong line of defense." Yukimura agreed. "Is that why you planted that idea in his head, Hiri-chan?" Yukimura asked looking down at Hikari. "Hmm…like I said I only gave the thought a push. He would have thought of it all on his own even if I hadn't." she replied.

"With Marui-san now hitting back all of the balls, Kite-san won't be able to attack him. So now its 2 vs. 1." Hikari added. "Hey when will you stop defending?" Tohno called across the court to Marui. Marui continued to defend sending all balls back. "At this rate, no ball will ever get to the back. He's going to fight to the end by himself." Hikari remarked.

Tohno, getting slightly annoyed, tired to hit another one of his shots but Kimijima got in his way. "Just getting through the Fortress's walls will be enough, Atsukyou-kun." Kimijima told Tohno. Kimijima lobbed the ball over Marui's head.

Marui jumped to get it and missed. "Good you set it up well!" Tohono exclaimed. Marui turned to Kite. He knew he was in trouble now. There was no way to avoid his hit. "Just relax, Marui-san." Hikari called to him. Marui turned to look at her shocked that she was basically telling him to take the hit.

He froze as Kite hit the Habu…that flew right past Marui to hit Kimijima in the face, knocking his glasses off. Marui was frozen on the spot, shocked as could be. "Bunta, will you let my ball go through your defense?" Kite asked Marui.

"Is that oaky?" Kite asked. "You think anyone will still believe you?" Marui asked. "I do." Marui turned on Hikari who had just spoke. "Hiri-chan!" he exclaimed as the other middle schoolers stared at her. "Remember Marui-san…people can't fool me." She told him with a wink.

"Wha…You knew the whole time!?" Marui asked pointing a finger at her. "I asked Higa-chan for her opinion on the matter." Kite told him. "So you….you planned all of this!?" Marui broke out staring at her. Hikari gave him one of her giggle smiles and flashed a 'v' sign with her fingers. "I would have found out anyway and you know me….always full of plans." She told him, with a laugh at the look on his face.

"Its not funny, Hiri-chan!" Marui exclaimed. "Like I said, Marui-san, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." she told him. Marui was close to snapping at the girl. "So it looks like our negotiation has ended, right?" Hikari looked up at Kimijima who had just picked up his glasses.

Marui and Kite shifted under his gaze as he looked at them before shifting his gaze to Hikari. "You have become quiet annoying." He told her. "Well that's a first." she remarked. "That's someone thought you were annoying?" Fuji asked.

"No. I know several people who think I'm very annoying. He's the first to say it out loud to my face." Hikari replied unfazed. Kimijima glared at her. Hikari simply smiled back at him. "Believe me, I'll be the most annoying thing you've ever met by the time this is done." She informed him.

"Well…next to those two." She added gesturing to Marui and Kite. Kimijima glared at her for a moment longer before putting his glasses back on. "Seems like you have a new enemy there, Hika-chan." Fuji remarked. "Nothing new." Hikari replied.

"I'll probably make more of them before today is over." she added lowly. "What was that Ri-chan?" Shiraishi asked turning to look at her. "Oh, nothing!" Hikari replied cheerfully with a smile as she turned her attention back to the match that had stared up again.

"He really is…absolutely a genius." one boy remarked. "With his seemingly godlike reflexes, he's able to cover everything at the net through his "Perfect Fortress". Even if they lob it over his head to pass him, waiting for the shot is Kite-san's Habu." Hikari remarked.

"Hiri-chan." Hikari looked up at Yukimura. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this combination, would you?" Yukimura asked her with a smile. "Who me? Not at all Yukimura-kun!" Hikari told him raising her hands like in defeat.

"They're big boys. They can figure things out for themselves." she added. "So says the girl that came up with the line-up that beat my team at Kantou." Yukimura remarked. "And the one that helped Oishi drive our team to exhaustion before and after Kantou finals." Fuji added.

Hikari waved it off. "I'm not that overly sneaky." she protested. "Yes you are!" came the reply of several of the boys around her at once. "Oh haha, very funny." she retorted turning her attention back to the match. "Those castle walls, blinding that super curving shot…what a pain in the ass you two have become. How about we take off those 60% limiters?" Kimijima remarked looking at Tohno.

Kimijima frowned. '_Well this is an unexpected development. He's already beyond 60% as it is.'_ Kimijima thought as he watched Tohno. Kimijima's eyes were drawn to Hikari. The girl had one elbow propped on a knee, her chin resting in the hand of that same arm.

She had a small knowing smile on her face as she met his gaze. Kimijima never thought he could dislike a girl as much as he disliked her right now. She wasn't even the person he was having a match against at the moment and he still disliked her! To make it worse…she knew it too.

"Game, 2nd string, 2-2." Marui grinned as he stopped by the bench to get a drink, offering Kite a piece of gum as he did, which the latter declined. Hikari smiled at the two. "Good job, boys. You've finally caught up to them!" she told them. Hikari looked up at o find Tohno staring at them.

"Looks like someone is staring at you two." she remarked. Marui and Kite looked over their shoulder at Tohno. "For a U-17 Japan Representative, to have to go this far against middle schoolers…he must feel disgustingly shamed." Hikari remarked smiling when she saw Tohno twitched. "They're mocking me." Tohono growled to himself.

"That's it! The time for slowly torturing you is over!" Tohno yelled. "And you!" Tohno pointed at Hikari. "Oh no. It would seem I've hit a nerve." Hikari said with a smile. Tohno glared at her. "I'll deal with you later!" Tohno snapped at her. Hikari raised an eyebrow before a wide smile lit her face.

"I'll be waiting. Though I doubt that by the end of this match that you'll be able to carry out such a…promise." she remarked. "Hiri-chan!" Marui exclaimed. "Don't make him any angrier! He'll take it out on us!" Marui told her. Hikari pat his shoulder. "Remember Marui-san…what doesn't kill you will make you stronger." she told him.

With that she gave him and Kite a small shove. "So go show us all how strong you are!" she told them with a smile. Marui and Kite looked back at her over their shoulders as they stumbled forward a few steps before stopping. The look and smile on Hikari's face said plain as day that she wasn't worried for their well being at all.

She was finding this all very amusing. "Remember you two…pain is simply an unpleasant feeling. You can will it away just like any other emotion or feeling. Have fun!" she told them with a wave and a smile as she sent them back out onto the court to face their doom.

The two sweat dropped as they watched her cheerful smile and wave. It was firmly official…Hikari had no concern what so ever about their personal well being. "I hate her." Marui sulked as they walked. "No you don't." Kite replied. "Damn…you're right." Marui said still sulking, this time even more so.

It was really hard to hate someone you couldn't hate to begin with. Marui and Kite looked at the currently fuming Tohno. "Stronger, my ass." Marui remarked finally. "My thoughts exactly…my thoughts exactly." Kite added. "Do you're best you two!" came Hikari's cheerful call. "I really wish I could hate her." Marui cried. On that the two could agree.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! Kind of a love-hate kind of thing.

Hikari: Pretty much. They love to hate me and hate to love me.

Kyandi: You'd think that would come out with more hate then love.

Hikari: I guess it depends on how you look at it.

Kyandi: Yep. Oh! I forgot something!

Hikari: Oh yeah!

Kyandi: Alright. Hikari and I got to talking and we're thinking about doing a Valentine's Day side chapter, since we missed Christmas!

Hikari: But we want your opinions! So either in a review or a pm tell us if you want the Valentine's Day chapter or not.

Kyandi: And if a lot of you want it then we'll do it!

Hikari: Until then enjoy and review and hopefully we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	92. Games Within Games

Kyandi: Hey everyone we're back!

Hikari: Yep and so far we've had a few people say they want the Valentines Day chapter.

Kyandi: Right, but I still want to see if anyone else wants it.

Hikari: So tell us if you do and do it quick because we got a week left!

Kyandi: Until then enjoy this new chapter and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 92 Game Within Game

"Execution Method Number 11 "Iron Maiden"!" Hikari winced. "Execution Method Number 10 "St. Andrews Crucifix"!" Hikari winced again. Marui was getting the crap beat out of him. "It's here! He's finally using continuous executions!" came a yell from the high school watchers.

"Perhaps I should have kept my mouth closed." Hikari remarked. "You think!?" came the combined voices of her friends. "Its amazing though. Even after successive executions he hasn't crumbled. Marui-san's "Perfect Fortress" truly is like an iron wall." Hikari added.

Suddenly Hikari shifted forward. Her eyes had been on Tohno's form as he jumped. She narrowed her eyes before lunging to her feet. "Watch out Marui-san!" she called. "Execution Method Number 9 "Diamelismos"."

Marui looked up as Tohno swung his racket but the racket slipped from his hand…and hit Marui in the right side of his face. "Bunta!" Jackal cried, worried for his friend. Kite helped his partner off the court. Instantly Hikari was there waiting.

Hikari kneeled in front of him seeing to his wounds with gentle hands. Kite stood next to her waiting, keeping an eye on her back as she worked. He didn't put it past Tohno to try to attack the girl while she wasn't looking.

"Sorry. I didn't move fast enough." Marui told Hikari. "Don't apologized to me, Marui-san. It might not have happened if I hadn't angered him first." she told him as she cleaned and bandaged the wound. "Sorry but I have to cover your right eye." She told him.

"There. You should be fine." She added sitting back. "Hey Bunta, are you alright?" Jackal asked. Marui turned and gave his friend a thumbs up. "Hiri-chan patched me up. I'll be fine." He told him. "That should last the whole match." Hikari told Marui as he looked at her.

She leaned forward placing a light kiss on the bandages over the wound, putting a grin on Marui's face. It was just a simple gesture similar to that of a mother kissing her child's wound. "Be careful." She told him and Kite.

Marui, the big grin still on his face, nodded. "Lets go, Kite!" Marui told his partner as he got to his feet. Hikari watched them shaking her head at Marui. Sometimes the boy could be just plain silly.

"That wasn't the technique was it?" Kimijima asked Tohno. "Whatever, I just wanted to fucking kill that stupid gum chewer." Tohno replied. Hikari heaved a sight. "Figures." She remarked drawing Tohno's and Kimijima's attention. "Vulgar words from an equally vulgar man." She added.

"What was that!?" Tohno roared. Kimijima grabbed the back of Tohno's jacket to keep the other boy from attacking the young girl. Hikari didn't even look up at him. "I'll kill that annoying little bi…" Kimijima gave a yank on Tohno's jacket cutting the other off.

"As much as I find her annoying myself, she's not our opponent." Kimijima told his partner who was still glaring at Hikari, who had now presented him with her back. Tohno gave a snort at Hikari's back, silently swearing to get her later.

"My….Ri-hime certainly is making him angry." Irie remarked to Tokugawa from where they stood. Tokugawa agreed whole heartedly. Hikari had a talent for angering others. She didn't even have to try half of the time.

He knew the real, normal Hikari, or at least the side she had shown him, wasn't this devious, provocative little sneak. She acted this way to hide. Acting this way meant no one worried, no one could get to her….no one could spot a weakness.

Tokugawa couldn't blame her for hiding herself. Especially not now. Though he had to admit, watching her tick off both Tohno and Kimijima was funny. She did it so easily and always had a counter for all Tohno's jabs and insults.

If she was this way with them, Tokugawa couldn't even begin to imagine how she would act during the other matches. The thought of how she would act with Byodoin was….frightening to say the least.

Hikari on the other hand was looking forward to it. But for now there were bigger problems to handle. Like how the right side of Marui's fortress had crumbled into nothing after the hit to the face. Tohno was taking full advantage of it too.

"His entire right side's field of vision has been obstructed. With that Marui can't detect it all." Yukimura remarked. Hikari agreed. But with that injury's placement it left the whole right side of his vision in the dark.

Hikari couldn't help but flinch as Kite jumped in the way blocking Marui from getting hit by Tohno's attack. Marui jolted in shock. "Please get back." Kite told Marui. "Ki….Kiteritsu." Marui voiced in shock.

Kite looked back at Marui. "You must be thinking this is how you'll redeem yourself." Marui remarked. Kite ignore it turning back to the match. Hikari started bouncing her leg as she watched Kite take hit after hit on Marui's behalf. At this rate she was sure he wasn't going to last long.

"Execution Method Number 8, "Wickerman"!" Hikari shifted in her seat as Kite dropped to the ground. "Kite!" Marui called in worry. "So this is the Execution Method you're so proud of? It….It's completely ineffective." Kite told Tohno bravely.

"The blood bath I'm givging you won't occur so easily." Tohno replied. "Thirteen Executions." Tohno turned to Hikari who had her data log in her hand, flipped open.

"13 "Guillotine", 12 "Electric Chair", 11 "Iron Maiden", 10 "St. Andrews Crucifix", 9 "Diamelismos", 8 "Wickerman", 7 "The Brazen Bull of Phalaris", 6 "Cement Shoes", 5 "Columbian Necktie", 4 "Pear of Anguish", 3 "Buried Alive", 2 "Shooting", and 1 "Seppuku"." Hikari listed off.

"Once a person takes all of them their body will be completely paralyzed and they won't be able to lift even a finger afterwards." Hikari finished snapping her book closed. "As I said…a completely horrid, awful, bloody, and vulgar style for an equally so man." She remarked.

Tohno stared at her. "How-" Hikari raised an eyebrow at him. "Take it from us….you don't want to know." Kite choked out. Tohno looked between Kite and Hikari. Hikari's expression was clam and blank not giving away anything. "You understand now right?" Hikari asked glancing at Kite and Marui,

Kite looked back at her. Tohno bristled as he got the feeling that a silent message had just went from Hikari to Kite. "It doesn't matter! By my count, it looks like there are seven more for you!" Tohno told Kite laughing his head off at Kite's expression.

"Man, I'm tired of watching this shit." Ryoga finally announced. "Its clear that little girl has Tohno psyched out." He added getting to his feet grabbing his racket as he did. "Hey bro, where do you think you're going? You gotta stay here and watch!" Omagiri told Ryoga over his shoulder.

"I'm going to the bathroom…you want to coma along?" Ryoga replied. "I don't want to." Omagiri remarked almost making a face at the other male. Hikari glanced up at Ryoga's retreating form. She looked over her shoulder to find Ryoma watching his brother intently.

She turned back to the match with a knowing smile on her face. She had been like that with her brothers at once time as well. She fully understood. "Echizen-kun." Ryoma looked at Hikari's back as she called his name.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Go." She told him. Ryoma stared at her before turning, heading past Sanada on his way. "Hey…are you going to the bathroom too, Echizen?" Sanada asked. Ryoma paused but didn't say anything. "Don't go all out before the match." Sanada told him. Ryoma nodded before taking off.

Hikari turned back to the match. "Reminds you of you doesn't it, Hikari?" Ohtori asked. Hikari nodded. "It sure does. I was that way with Hikaru." She remarked before falling quiet. "I remember. Hikaru thought it was the funniest thing ever." Ohtori remarked.

"Yeah…funny." was all Hikari said as she fell silent. Idly she reached down and gripped the handle of the silver racket propped up beside her. It wasn't fun and game anymore.

-0-0-0-0-

"Execution Method Number 7 "The Brazen Bull of Phalaris"!" Hikari winced. "Execution Method Number 6 "Cement Shoes"!" Another wince. "Execution Method Number 5 "Columbian Necktie"!" A third wince.

Hikari felt bad for Kite. Even his teammates were worried. "Its completely one sided. This match really is like watching someone being tortured to death." one boy remarked. It really was just like that. "Execution Method Number 2, "Shooting"!" Kite fell back onto his back.

"Kite!" Marui called. "It's already match point." Hikari remarked. She knew it wasn't going to end well. "Execution Method Number 1 "Seppuku"." Hikari's eyes flickered as something caught her eye. '_Finally!_' she thought.

"I'm still not through with you yet! Since you still seem to be hanging on by a thread, I guess that means I need to properly chop you down!" Tohno screeched. "I'll be helping you in your assisted suicide today since this is the first time you've experienced Execution!" he added.

"Now, then the finishing blow." Kimijima said stepping in to take the shot from Tohno. Tohno stared in surprise. "Your weak spot is showing." Hikari's soft voice drew Tohno's attention to the girl. There was a slight grin on her face.

What was she talking about? What weak spot? "Right…Marui-san?" she asked. Tohno's attention turned back as Marui hit the ball…right into his knee. Tohno dropped to the ground in pain, screaming at the top of his lungs as he grabbed his knee.

"Marui hit him in the knee!?" one boy yelled. "That execution fucker is reacting drastically to that!" another said. "But the match still isn't over." Hikari remarked. "And Kite-san is out." She added. "Game, set, and match, 1st string! Kimijima/Tohno pair, 2 sets to 0! 6-3, 6-2."

Marui instantly turned to Hikari who was already heading out onto the court to help with Kite. Hikari looked at Tohno as she passed him. "I told you, you wouldn't be about to carry out that threat." She told him. Tohno growled as he glared at her. Hikari ignore him.

"Hiri-chan?" Marui questioned as she pulled Kite's other arm over her shoulder. "He'll be fine." She assured him. "Marui Bunta-kun." Marui and Hikari turned to look at Kimijima who had just gotten off the phone.

"I've kept my end of the deal. I believe someone should get in contact with him within a few day's time." Kimijima told Marui. Marui nodded. He and Hikari turned to walk off but Kimijima reached out grabbing hold of Hikari's sleeve to pull her to a stop.

Hikari removed Kite's arm from her shoulder as she turned to Kimijima. "When you asked if he understood…you were talking not to Kite-kun but Marui-kun." Kimijima stated. Hikari looked him over before smiling. "You're a very clever man, Ikuto-san." She told him.

Kimijima released her sleeve. "You set this all up didn't you?" he asked her. Hikari's smile softened. "Really Ikuto-san…you shouldn't ask so many questions." She told him. "The answers just might drive you crazy. Especially where I'm concerned." She told him turning on her heel to rejoin Kite and Marui.

"You're messing with my head again aren't you?" Kimijima asked. Hikari stopped letting out a small laugh. "Do yourself a favor, Ikuto-san, if you ever get married don't let her know when you catch on to her games. You'll wind up sleeping on the couch." She told him over her shoulder before turning to continue on her way.

"We hate it when men are too clever for their own good. It's all simply games within games." she added giving him a small wave. Kimijima chuckled to himself as he watched her rejoin her two friends, Kite draping his arm back around her shoulders.

"So you made a deal with him too?" Kite asked Marui. "Hey Kiteritsu, you wanna try pairing up for doubles again?" Marui asked as a response. "With Higa-chan pulling the strings? I'm already fed up with just the idea of it. Or something along those lines." Kite replied.

Hikari let out a small laugh of her own. "Hey you came out of it with less injuries then I assumed. Be grateful." she told him. "I'll be grateful when I can go into something including you and come out of it uninjured." Kite replied making Marui chuckle.

"Consider it pay back for encouraging your team to play violently. That bruise Kai-san gave me didn't go away for a week. My uncle was furious." She told him. Kite just turned his nose up at that. Instead of replying to Hikari he turned to Marui.

"You mind if I have that piece of gum now?" he asked Marui. "Okay!" Marui said happily, his face lighting up as he pulled a piece of chewing gum out of his pocket to hand to the taller male. Hikari laughed at the too.

From the stands across the court, Byodoin watched Hikari's back. "She's interesting, Boss." Duke remarked. "She is. It will be amusing to see how she acts under the pressure." Byodoin remarked. "Lily won't crack." Tanegashima told him.

"Hihime-chan is too stubborn." Atobe remarked. Byodoin grinned at that. "Then we'll have to just break her." he remarked. Atobe looked at him. They would find out soon that Hikari had already been broken once…she wasn't going to break again.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: This one was a little longer then we had planned for it to be.

Kyandi: But that's fine!

Hikari: Yep! So everyone review and tell us if you want the Valentines Day chapter!

Kyandi: And we'll be back soon!

Hikari: Bye!


	93. VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! PART ONE

Kyandi: Happy….day before Valentine's Day! Hehe…they thought I was going to say Valentine's Day.

Hikari: Sorry everyone she's hyper. Too much candy and chocolate already.

Kyandi: Only a little bit I swear! I'm not that hyper!

Hikari: Anyway moving on. Since the Valentine's Day Special was so long we decided we'd split it into two chapters.

Kyandi: Since the first half takes place the day before Valentine's Day, we're posting it the day before Valentine's Day! A two part, two day Special!

Hikari: So you all will have another chapter to look forward to tomorrow as well! Joy, joy!

Kyandi: Also, for all of you Tezuka/Hikari fans, and since we're still waiting for the next chapter of New Prince of Tennis to come out, the next chapter after the Valentine's Day special is a Tezuka/Hikari Special.

Hikari: We hope you enjoy it because it's a whole lot of fluff and jealousy brewing!

Kyandi: So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 93 Valentine's Day Special! Part One

"Hey Hika-chan!" Hikari looked up from a book in her hand as Eiji flew at her nearly taking her down as he hit her, with arms wide open. "Kikumaru-sempai!" she protested as he swung her around, happy to see the young girl.

"Eiji! You're going to knock her over!" Oishi exclaimed as he ran up to the pair trying to get his Doubles partner off the girl. Eiji instantly stopped, his arms still around her shoulders. "Opps! Sorry, Hika-chan!" Eiji told her.

"Its fine. Is there something you wanted, sempai?" Hikari asked ignoring the giggling of the girls passing by them in the hall. Eiji lit up once more. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Are you going to give chocolates to someone, Hika-chan?" Eiji asked.

"Eiji! You're not suppose to ask her that!" Oishi scolded but Hikari wasn't listening. "Oh! That's right! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" Hikari said suddenly more to herself then to her friends. The two third years stared at their kouhai as she stared off into space.

"You actually forgot?" Eiji asked. Once again Hikari wasn't listening. "Hika-chan?" Eiji asked poking Hikari who simply swatted the prodding finger away. "You'll have to excuse me, sempai. I need to go." She told the two before turning on her heel to walk off.

"I wonder what that was about." Oishi remarked as the two watched her walk off down the hall. "Its not like her to forget something. I mean isn't tomorrow also Ohtori-kun's birthday?" Eiji replied scratching at one cheek.

Oishi shrugged. "Maybe Ochibi know what's up with her!" Eiji suggested cheerfully. "We'll ask him at lunch!" he added with a cat like grin. "For now lets go. Class will start soon." Oishi told his friend. The two took off passing by Hikari, who was paused in the hall writing something in her beloved data log.

The girl seemed completely lost in her own little world as she wrote, not even noticing that Tomoko and Sakuno were talking to her. Eiji looked at Oishi. What was Hikari up to now that had her writing it in her data log?

-0-0-0-0-

"Higarashi?" Ryoma looked up at his sempai, his chopsticks half way to his mouth. He sat them down as he thought. "Beats me. She's been normal enough." He replied. Eiji frowned. He had been sure that since Ryoma was Hikari's seat mate that he would know what was up with the girl.

"What's wrong Eiji?" Fuji asked. "Hika-chan forgot that tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Hika-chan never forgets things!" Eiji complained. "Isn't tomorrow also Ohtori-kun's birthday?" Fuji asked. "It is." Inui confirmed.

"Its not like Hika-chan to forget something that important." Taka remarked. "Right! And then after I said something she went all spacy and took off, not hearing a word anyone said to her!" Eiji added. "Do you think she might not be feeling well?" Fuji asked looking at Tezuka who was in deep thought himself over the matter.

"Whose not feeling well?" Almost all of the boys, except Tezuka and Fuji, jumped in surprise as Hikari suddenly appeared behind Momo and Eiji. "One of our sensei." Fuji replied to Hikari, effortlessly lying to the girl.

One of Hikari's eyebrows shot up as she eyed the boys, Momo and Eiji avoiding her gaze. "Alright." She conceded finally with a shrug of her small shoulders. The boys inwardly let out a sigh of relief. If she knew they were worried about her she would have scolded them.

So for them it was good that she had bought the lie for the most part. The again…Hikari usually knew when they were lying and she had accepted the lie from Fuji so easily when usually she questioned it farther.

"So Hika-chan." Hikari looked at Eiji as he called her name. She still had yet to sit down. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Eiji asked slyly. Hikari shifted her weight from one foot to the other, suddenly looking slightly uneasy.

Suddenly she looked at the watch on her left wrist. "I have to go. I'll talk to all of you later." She stated quickly. With that Hikari too off without answering the question at all, or without sitting down to eat with them.

"Anyone else getting the feeling she's avoiding the question?" Eiji asked with a pout as they watched the girl vanish. The look that passed between the boys was enough to say that they all agreed. Hikari was hiding something, no doubt about it.

-0-0-0-0-

By the end of lunch they had all agreed. Well Eiji, Momo, and Inui had agreed…they would follow Hikari after practice to see what she had planned. So after practice the boys all trailed Hikari as she left the school.

"She's going to be so mad!" Oishi told the others. "Calm down, Oishi! We won't get caught this time." Eiji assured Oishi. "That's what you said the last time…and we got caught." Oishi replied. Oishi swore Hikari had eyes in the back of her head.

Eiji ignored it as he peered around a shelf, Momo and Inui above him. They had followed Hikari to a local store in town. Once there she had gone to the store manager and had handed over a list printed on a torn out piece of notebook paper.

"We'll deliver it all within an hour, Miss Higarashi!" he told Hikari happily. Hikari gave the old man a smile and bowed to him politely. "Thank you so much, Nakayuki-san! You're a life saver!" she told him brightly.

The old man chuckled. "So you forgot Valentine's Day." he said waving the list. Hikari rubbed the back of her neck, a small blush on her cheeks. "Sadly yes I did." she admitted. "A sempai of mine reminded me today." She added.

"Sound like he wants some chocolates." Nakayuki remarked, laughing as her blush got brighter. "Popular with the boys, Miss Higarashi?" he asked. Hikari shook her head fiercely. "I wouldn't say that!" she protested.

The old man laughed again. "Well I'll see to the delivery. Your family is a very valued customer here. Have a nice day, Miss Higarashi." He told her. Hikari nodded, leaving the store with a really flushed face. "Come on!" Eiji said following her.

As they left the store the old manager shook his head, watching the last of the boys slip out the doors. "Youngsters these days." He remarked shaking his head and laughing as he turned to deal with the Higarashi order.

The boys followed Hikari as she visited a shop that specialized in custom and personalized invites and cards. She left there with two large bag full of them. From there she place an order at a flower shop, leaving with a hand picked lily in her hair because the boy working the flower shop seemed to like her.

Hikari visited several shops making several phone calls along the way. "I wonder what she's planning." Momo remarked peering through the window that separated Hikari's train car from their's. On the other side the girl was in the car alone, flipping through a book.

"I do too." Eiji muttered in reply to Momo as he watched Hikari answer her phone for the fourth time since getting on the train. "She could just be a very busy person, Eiji." Oishi told his friend. "He's right. We have no proof that everything she's doing is connected at all to each other, let alone to tomorrow." Fuji said from his seat beside Tezuka.

But Eiji wasn't listening. He was convince it was all related and that, that was why Hikari was acting so weird. "Eiji are you even listening?" Oishi asked looking at Eiji's back. "She's getting off!" Eiji said suddenly bolting for the doors of the train as the train came to a stop and the doors opened.

The boys got off looking around them. They had simply hopped onto the train after Hikari without even stopping to see where said train was heading. "Isn't this the Kanagawa Prefecture?" Taka remarked looking at a sign.

"What business does Hika-chan have here?" Momo asked. "There she goes." Ryoma remarked pointing to where Hikari was already setting off about her way. The boys rushed to follow. When they caught up she had stopped at a street corner and had pulled our her phone.

She flipped through her call log until she found the number she wanted, pushed call, and put the phone to her ear. For a moment she stood there waiting for someone to pick up. Finally they did and a smile lit her face.

"Ah! Hello….Niou-san!" she said in greeting. Instantly all of the boys had a bad feeling. "No, actually I'm in Kanagawa Prefecture." came Hikari's voice again. She paused as Niou said something on the other end of the phone.

"No that's fine. I'll come to you." she said finally. "No really its fine. I'm ten minutes from there, if even that." She added. The boys looked at each other as she talked. "No my teammates are not with me." Hikari said as she started walking.

The boys followed closely so they could hear. Up ahead Hikari laughed. "Actually no. I pretty much slipped out on them. I'm sure Kikumaru-sempai would have snagged me if I hadn't hightailed it." She said.

Eiji puffed up. In face, before they had decided to tail her, he had planned to ask her and Ryoma to get burgers with him after practice. "Yes I'm almost there. Why are you there?" Hikari asked. "Oh all people why did she come all the way out here to see Niou?" Momo asked tartly.

None of the boys were too happy about it really. Up ahead, Hikari stopped in front of a building. "Hey isn't that place famous for their karaoke party rooms?" Momo asked pointing to the building. The boys watched as Hikari vanished inside.

Since it would be near impossible for them to hide from Hikari and for her not to see them, the boys waited outside, hoping she would come out soon. They didn't wait too long. Fifteen minutes later Hikari came back out, followed by Niou…and the rest of his team.

"It must have been a team party." Eiji said. The group paused a short distance away. "We're glad you came all this way to se us, Hiri-chan." Yukimura told Hikari with a smile. "Oh it wasn't a problem at all. My house is empty for the week anyhow. No use going home." Hikari replied.

"Next time call me!" Kirihara told her. "Sorry Kirihara-san, Niou-san's number just happened to be the first one I came across in my call log." Hikari told him. Niou grinned when Kirihara shot him a glare over his shoulder.

"Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt your party." Hikari told them. "Really its fine, Hiri-chan. We always look forward to your visits." Yukimura told her. Hikari smiled at the boys before her. Behind her in the bushes her teammates were basically bristling.

So she came to visit the Rikkai team often. Tezuka felt something burning in his gut. Was it….jealousy? Jealousy of what? Hikari was her own person. He couldn't control who she was friends with. Even if he didn't like who she was friends with.

And he certainly didn't like her being friends with Niou, or Yukimura for that matter. But it wasn't his say at all. She was only his teammate, kouhai, and friend. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend of anything of that sort.

Tezuka mentally shook himself. He didn't even know why that last thought had entered his head. If Hikari knew then she would defiantly smack him right across the face for all she was worth. No thank you.

He had been hit by her before and it was no walk in the park. For a small girl, she had one heck of a right hook. No, he would avoid it at all cost. But it didn't mean he had to like her being friends with a rival team.

In the end he wrote the jealousy off as him just not liking her, his teammate, spending time with a rival team. He told himself firmly that that was all it was. Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts as Hikari bid the Rikkai team farewell.

"Where's she going now?" Eiji asked as Hikari headed back the way she came. "Back to the train station it seems." Oishi said. The boys followed her and just as they thought, she got back on the train. This time she was on the phone as she sat down.

"Evening Chotarou!" she greeted into the phone. She had it on speaker so that she could handle her bags and talk at the same time. This allowed the boys in the next car over to hear the person on the other end.

"_Oh! Hello Hikari! Is there something you need?"_ came Ohtori's voice. "I was calling for two reasons actually." Hikari informed him. "_What is it? Do you want me to come over? Is something wrong!?"_ came Ohtori's frantic reply. Hikari laughed at her cousin.

"No, Chotarou, its nothing like that!" she assured him. "I wanted to wish you an early happy birthday. You'll be fifteen tomorrow." Hikari told him. "_Oh. Thank you Hikari!"_ Ohtori replied cheerfully. "And another thing…I'm on a train heading your way." Hikari added.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "_You're not making me feel comfortable, Hikari. You said nothing is wrong, yet you're taking a sudden train ride all the way out here?_" Ohtori remarked. "Don't worry so much Chotarou. I just have something I have to give to you." Hikari told him. "_You do? But my birthday isn't until tomorrow. Wait….do you have a date tomorrow?"_

The boys watched Hikari as she shook her head, holding back a fit of laughter. "No Chotarou, I don't. I'll explain when I see you. I just called ahead to let you know." She told him. Chotarou sighed over the phone.

"_I'll be waiting at the train station. Mother would kill me if I let you walk from the station to our house alone."_ Ohtori told her. Hikari smiled to herself. "Love you, Chotarou, my dear cousin." She said. "_Just don't get killed before then….or after for that matter._" Ohtori replied.

Hikari laughed before hanging up with her cousin. Her cousin could be so over protective. Maybe it was because she was the youngest female in his family. The only one besides his mother, older sister, and grandmother.

When the train stopped Hikari got off, unaware of her teammates following her. Waiting on the platform, hands in pocket, was Ohtori. Behind him…was Shishido, Mukahi, and Yuushi. "Oh…I didn't know you had company when I called." Hikari said greeting her cousin with a hug.

"Actually they showed up after you called and wanted to come along. You don't mind?" Ohtori asked. Hikari waved her hand dismissively. "Not at all!" Hikari told him leaning around him to smile at the other three.

"Hello, Shishido-kun, Mukahi-san, Oshitari-san." She greeted with a smile. "How come you only address Shishido with –kun!?" Mukahi asked. Shishido blushed as Hikari smiled. "I've known him longer." She replied simply.

Mukahi pouted as the five set off. "So your team actually let you off the leash today?" Shishido asked. Hikari blinked. "Why does everyone think my teammates have me on a leash?" she asked. "Since you've joined that team you've visited less and less." Shishido told her.

"He has a point, Hikari. Even Mother thinks so." Ohtori agreed. Hikari looked at Mukahi and Yuushi. "You agree too?" she asked. The two nodded. "Oh….well then how about this weekend?" she asked cheerfully.

All four boys looked at her surprised. "You're serious?" Mukahi asked. Hikari nodded. "I don't have to hang out with my team every weekend. I'll come Saturday after practice and we can hang out Saturday and all Sunday." She told them.

"Great!" Shishido said. "That doesn't mean drag your teammates along." Mukahi told her. "Like I could! I don't think Tezuka-buchou could stand a weekend with Atobe-san anyhow!" Hikari replied. The five laughed at the thought.

"But can _**you**_ stand a weekend with Atobe?" Yuushi asked her. Hikari thought about it. "Its….debatable." she replied finally. The four Hyotei boys laughed at her as they continued on to Ohtori's house, joking with the young girl.

Behind them the Seigaku boys were seething. None of them really liked the thought of Hikari spending the weekened around Atobe who didn't even attempt to hide his crush for the young girl. They didn't like the thought one bit.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: We'll be putting Part Two up tomorrow for all of you!

Kyandi: Yep! Hopefully the first part has you hooked and ready to read the second!

Hikari: You'll all have to wait to see what plans of mine are to come!

Kyandi: Right! So enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll see you all tomorrow!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	94. VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! PART TWO

Kyandi: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!

Hikari: We're back with Part Two of you Valentine's Day Special!

Kyandi: We hope you all have a Valentine's Day to remember!

Hikari: So get out there, kiss the person you like, get lots of chocolate, and have fun!

Kyandi: The next chapter is going to be for all of you Tezuka/Hikari fans!

Hikari: And if the new chapter of New Prince of Tennis still isn't out after that we'll do a chapter for all of you Tokugawa/Hikari fans!

Kyandi: In the mean time, here's Part Two for you!

Hikari: So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 94 VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! PART TWO

Valentine's Day. The day for girls to give gifts of chocolate to boy they like. The moment the boys of Seigaku's boys' tennis team entered the school, girls flocked to give them chocolates, homemade and store bought alike.

All but for one girl that is. The eyes of several boys were set on Seigaku's Silver Sire, all of them waiting to see who Hikari would bless with the gift of her homemade, hand made chocolates. Several boys were hoping to receive one form her despite Hikari's clear lack of interest in the opposite gender.

Well at least the lack of interest in most of the boys at her school, that is. So when she arrived at the school that morning, the girl drew more attention to herself then normal, from the male half of the student body.

"Morning sempai-tachi." Hikari greeted the boys of the tennis team when she entered the locker room. Because of the sheer noise and mass of girls surrounding the tennis courts, Tezuka had decided a nice, safe meeting would be better then morning practice.

That and he wanted to avoid as much of his fan club as humanly possible on a holiday such as today. "Moring Hika-chan!" several of the boys greeted as she sat down between Fuji and Ryoma. "Hika-chan!" Eiji greeted, giving Hikari his usual hug and nearly knocking Ryoma out of his seat in the process.

Hikari heaved a sigh as Ryoma complained. "Hello to you too, Kikumaru-sempai." she greeted accepting the hug before making Eiji return to his seat so that he wasn't pushing Ryoma out of his.

The meeting went off without a single hitch though the boys honestly thought Hikari might have something for them. Instead she remained quiet through the whole thing and didn't say a word to anyone.

When Tezuka dismissed them she got to her feet quietly. Half way to the door though she paused. "Echizen-kun." Ryoma looked up at Hikari when she called his name suddenly. Everyone stopped as Hikari dug through her bag.

Was this it? Was she going to give some chocolates to Ryoma of all people? "Here are those notes you asked for." Hikari said handing Ryoma a notebook. Several of the boys sweat dropped. They had expected her to give him chocolates.

With that Hikari left, not saying another word to any of them. "Well that was a let down." Eiji complained as he turned to his locker to put his tennis bag away. When he opened the door a small envelope fell out.

"What's this?" Eiji said bending over to pick it up off the floor. It was a small white envelope with Eiji's name on the front in Hikari's neat script. The others watched as Eiji sat down and opened it to see what it was.

He pulled out a small personalized invite printed on pink paper. "It's an invite to the Higarashi house for….a Valentine Gala." Eiji said reading it, his face lighting up. "I have one too." Ryoma said after opening his tennis bag to find the envelope sitting on one of his rackets.

All of the boys searched their personal belongs, Taka and Inui finding theirs in their lockers, Kaido and Momo finding them in their school bags, Oishi finding his in the pocket of his jersey in his locker, and Tezuka and Fuji finding them in the pockets of their school uniform that they were wearing.

"It says to wear red and to be there at six." Fuji said reading his. "Wait…when did she get them into our things, let along Buchou's and Fuji-sempai's pockets?" Momo asked. All of the boys paused to think it over.

The color in many of their faces draining the more they thought about it. How did Hikari get the invites in Tezuka's and Fuji's pockets without them noticing? In the end they all agreed that it was one of those things that the world would never, and was better of not, knowing.

-0-0-0-0-

Come six o'clock that night the Seigaku boys had, once again, found themselves standing at the gate of the Higarashi homestead. The house beyond the gate was well lit and gave off a friendly welcoming to the boys.

"I wonder what she has planned." Eiji remarked for the umpteenth time in the last two days. He, as his invite had said, was wearing red in the shape of a red, zip up, sleeveless top over black slacks. Many of the boys were wearing similar outfits.

Oishi was in a red button down shirt, the sleeves buttoned neatly at the wrist and black slacks. Fuji a loose red top with long sleeves and an open black vest over gray slacks. Taka had chosen a red polo over black slacks while Kaido had settled for a red muscle shirt over black jeans.

Momo had on a red T-shirt, jean jacket, and black jeans, while Inui wore a simply red button down shirt over gray jeans. Ryoma wore a red loose shirt that hung somewhat off his shoulder with a pink undershirt and black short pants. And Tezuka, the most formal of the group, was wearing a red dress shirt, neatly tucked into black slacks and with a read and black tie.

As asked they all wore red of some kind and had showed up at six. But where was Hikari and why hadn't she greeted them as she usually did when they came over to her house.

"Should have figured you'd all be here." The Seigaku boys turned when they heard Mukahi's voice. The Hyotei boy stood with the rest of his team, Atobe in the lead. "So you got invited too?" Momo asked in retort.

"Hikari dropped the invites off with me yesterday." Ohtori said with a smile as greeting, accepting the round of happy birthdays he received from the Seigaku team. Atobe gave Tezuka a smirk when he looked at the other boy.

"You are aware she's going to be spending the weekend with us. By the time its over she might not want to come back to you, Tezuka." Atobe said with a kingly flip of his hair. But….Tezuka ignored him simply adjusting his glasses as if Atobe had never spoken.

This only made Atobe angry but he didn't have time to voice it before the arrival of the Rikkai team. "Of course she invited you too." Mukahi said grumpily as he looked at the other team. "Be nice, Gakuto." Yuushi told his Double's partner.

"You have a problem with us!?" Kirihara snapped. "Alright now, lets just calm down. We were all invited here clearly and Hika-chan would be upset if we started fighting." Oishi said stepping between to the two.

"He's right, Akaya. Hiri-chan would be displeased if we were to fight when she went through the trouble of inviting us all here." Yukimura told Kirihara who huffed before backing down. "It is already six so lets be on our way." Yagyuu said pushing the buzzer on the gate.

There was a responding buzz before the gate swung open to admit them. The boys walked up the drive way in silence and were greeted by Hikari's house keeper/care taker, Suou, at the front door. The old man was wearing a red dress shirt with a black vest and jacket over black slacks which made him look more like a butler.

"Good evening boys!" he greeted them happily, letting them into the mansion with a wave of his hand. "Miss Hikari has been waiting for you." He added. Inside the foyer was decked out in lights. Red and white decorations hung over the rails of the main stairs while a Cupid figurine sat on the table in the middle of the foyer.

"If it isn't the princes!" All of the boys looked up to find Shunsuke and Hitomi standing on the stairs dressed in pink and white clothes, both wearing grins on their faces. Both wore dress shirts, of different styles, over white jeans or slacks.

The two bounded down the stairs telling Suou that they would take over, letting the old man return to the kitchen. "You're wearing pink?" Kirihara asked about to start laughing at the two Higarashi brothers. "Hey, real men wear pink, kid. Girls happen to like it." Shunsuke told him, ruffling his hair to Kirihara's displeasure.

"If you want to be cool with the ladies like me you have to learn to deal with things like this." Shunsuke added with a cocky grin as he adjusted his ever present sunglasses which were perched among his neatly styled hair.

"What are you talking about Shun? Girls run from you." Hitomi retorted from behind his brother, getting a glare from his younger brother. "Watch it or your girlfriend will be running from you because of the pole I jam down your throat." Shunsuke told him. "Love you too, brother." Hitomi replied.

"Hitomi, Shunsuke, don't be rude." All of the boys turned as Satoshi and Satsuki walked in from the ball room sized living room, with Haruhi behind them. Like Shunsuke and Hitomi they were dressed in all pink and white.

"They are Hikari's guest after all that she went through all this trouble for." Satoshi told his younger brothers. "Yeah, yeah." Shunsuke replied idly, snapping his sunglasses down over his eyes. "I thought Hikari said you were all gone for the week." Ohtori remarked to his cousins.

"We surprised her and came home. Sosuke and Hisoka are upstairs with her putting her in our Valentine's Day gift." Satsuki said with a grin. "What gift?" Atobe asked. "Brothers, this really is not funny!" Satsuki snickered when Hikari's voice rang over the foyer. "You'll see." he told the boys.

All of the boys looked up at the top of the stairs as Hikari came into view. Hikari's brothers all had smiles and grins on their face as they looked at their sister, who froze when she saw her friends waiting in the foyer below.

Hikari turned a bright, pretty pink to match the pink and white dress she was currently wearing. It was strapless and had an empire waist and a skirt made up of layers that changed between a soft pink and white.

It perfectly showed off her figure and brought out the light tan of her skin. Her hair, except for a single curl left to fall to the left side of her face, was pulled back with heart shaped pink pins and fell down her back in curls. There was a dangling heart earring in each ear and a silver heart hanging from a chain around her neck.

Despite how much Hikari hate dressed she was stunning in it, even more so with the pink blush on her face. "I-i-is it already six!?" she asked her brothers. "It was six, fifteen minutes ago." Shunsuke told her from where he was leaning on a table.

The blush on Hikari's face darkened before she turned to bolt back up the stairs but she was stopped by Sosuke and Hisoka. "After all the trouble we went through to agree on a dress, you wearing it." Sosuke told her firmly, refusing to let her pass.

"I severally dislike you." came Hikari's voice. "No you don't." Sosuke and Hisoka course as they forced her back down the stairs. Hikari turned around to face her fate at the hands of her friends, though she looked like she'd like nothing better then to vanish.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she held her hands up just as Eiji, Marui, and Mukahi were about to jump her for a hug. "Before you jump me, just know that if you do this dress _**will**_ fall off." she told them.

All three boys froze on the spot, Hikari's face now impossibly red. "I'll wait until tomorrow." Eiji said finally the other two agreeing. "Thank you." Hikari told them before shooting her brothers a glare. "And why couldn't you get one with straps?" she asked.

Shunsuke, Hisoka, and Satsuki shrugged with a grin on their face while the others refuse to meet her gaze at all. Taking advantage of how flustered Hikari seemed to be, Atobe walked forward taking hold of her hand.

"I think you look lovely, as always, Hihime-chan." he told her kissing her hand. "Yes well…" Hikari cleared her throat. "I don't feel lovely." she replied. Of course she didn't. Hikari was about as comfortable in a dress as a straight male was.

Tezuka, like all of the boys, thought she looked stunning though. Hikari was always pretty, no matter what she wore, but she was jaw dropping beautiful today. Tezuka shoo his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her that way.

She was his teammate and if she knew he would get the smacking of his life. She got enough of those thoughts from other likes Atobe. He highly doubted she'd be too awfully happy if her captain, who she trusted, had those same thoughts.

Most girls though would take it as a compliment, having so many boys think she was pretty. Not Higarashi Hikari. To her that was reason enough to smack a boy and then scold him about morals and what was polite and appropriate. But that was just Hikari.

After having finally gotten Atobe off her hand, Hikari turned to the boys, the blush under control. "Come on then." She told them with a smile before leading the way into the, use to be, living room. Tezuka could never figure out how the Higarashis managed, in one night, to turn a fully decked out, sports entertainment equipped, living room into a five star ball room.

Along one side of the room was a series of table cover in pink and red table clothes and topped with an assortment of chocolate goodies, including a chocolate fountain. "Suou and I made most of it, so enjoy." Hikari told the boys gesturing to the table.

Marui was the first to reach the table claiming a chocolate heart off the top of a pile of them. Hikari shook her head as she watched the boys. "You really went through all the trouble of putting this together when a simple chocolate would do?" Yukimura asked with a smile.

"That's the thing about us Higarashis….we never settle for second best." Hikari told him with a smile of her own. "Plus….some people have been complaining about not seeing me as much." she added. Shishido eyed her as she gave him a playful smile.

"Hey Hika-chan, what's behind there?" Eiji called across the room. Hikari looked up to where Eiji was pointing to a curtain in one corner that had a large red bow on it. "Oh! That's Chotarou's birthday present." Hikari said.

Ohtori looked up. "My present?" he asked staring at the curtain in surprise. Hikari nodded. "Go look." She encouraged him. Ohtori eyed his cousin before walking over to the curtain. When he pulled it aside he revealed a brand new, beautiful hand crafted grand piano with a gold plague that bore Ohtori's name on it.

Ohtori's eyes grew wide and he looked like he was going to cry when he saw the piano. "Oi! Don't cry, Chotarou!" Shishido told his friend as Ohtori actually started crying. "You're always saying that you want a piano." Hikari mentioned.

"I love it, Hikari!" Ohtori said turning to his cousin. Before Hikari could stop him he scooped her up in a hug…making the dress slip. "Chotarou!" Hikari exclaimed in horror. Ohtori instantly sat her down and stepped in front of her to block her from the view of the others while she righted the dress.

Thankfully none of the boys had seen a thing but it was still enough to put a blush on most of their faces. Tezuka was probably the least effected, next to Niou, Fuji, and Yukimura, and his face turned red before he quickly turned away from her.

Hikari crossed her arms over her chest once the dress was fixed. "If anyone repeats what just happened I will hit you so hard your brain cells will be reduced to the level of a five month old." she told the boys, her face redder then any of the red clothes the boys wore.

Message received. None of them would be speaking about the dress mishap. "Alright….well game time!" Satsuki announced in an attempt to change the subject. All attention turned to the fourth oldest Higarashi. "For the rest of the night if you can make Hikari blush…you win a kiss, on the cheek mind you, from Hikari." He told the boys.

Hikari's eyes went wide. "You have got to be kidding!" she protested. Satsuki shook his head. "Have fun, dear sister." With that Satsuki took off leaving his sister to her doom. Many of the boys turned to Hikari who swallowed hard.

Tonight was going to be a long night indeed. Every time she turned around there was a boy doing something to make her blush. The first to succeed was Fuji, who just simply blew in Hikari's ear to make her blush.

"You blushed, Hika-chan." Fuji said with a grin. Hikari shot him a tired look as she sighed. "How did I know you would be the first, Fuji-sempai." She replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek, putting a smile on the tensei's face.

Soon Yukimura and Niou followed both using the same trick as Fuji. Many of the boys thought Hikari might slap Niou when he turned at the last second, making Hikari kiss him on the lips. "Niou-san!" she scolded the boy as he grinned, thanked her for the kiss and took off before she could hit him.

After those three Hikari got smart and let part of her hair down to cover her ears. Despite it Atobe got her to blush by getting too close to her and tucking a strand of hair out of her face. Hikari didn't seem able to help the blush that tainted her cheeks and Atobe was all too happy to claim the kiss from her.

Tezuka didn't even try to attempt it. Hikari would never forgive him. She could forgive the others, but not him, not her captain. By the end of the night all of the boys except for Tezuka had claimed a kiss from Hikari. Even Ryoma had got her to blush simply but poking the hallow at the base of her throat.

Hikari had always been super sensitive about her shoulders, neck, and ears, never allowing anyone to touch them. Always shying away from anyone who tried. So the simply touch made her face light up and Ryoma had received a kiss for the effort.

From the look on her face when she finally got all but the last of her teammates out the door, she looked ready to go to bed. Tezuka was the last to leave, having helped straighten up some of the mess. He paused shortly to wish her a good night.

"Oh Tezuka-buchou! Wait there!" Hikari told him before rushing into her kitchen. Tezuka stared after her slightly confused. When she came back she had a small, hand wrapped box in her hand. "I wanted to wait until the others were gone. Here. Happy Valentine's Day. They were the best I made." She told him with a smile as she gave him the box of chocolates in her hand.

Tezuka blinked in surprise. He certainly hadn't expected this. He took the box from her. "Thank you." He told her. Hikari smiled brightly. "Its because you've been so great to me. Helping me and supporting me like you do." She told him with a smile.

Tezuka nodded to her a small smile of his own on his face. "Good night, Higarashi." He told her. "Wait one more moment, Tezuka-buchou." Hikari said. Tezuka looked back at her as she stood on tip toe and gave him a kiss on the cheek, her soft lips making his skin heat up in the beginnings of a blush.

When she stepped back she had a smile on her face. "Wouldn't be fair to let you leave without one as well. Good night, Tezuka-buchou." She told him. Tezuka cleared his throat, nodded, and took off, not able to find anything to say.

As he walked he opened the box to find a note and five large, hand made chocolates. Tezuka flipped the note open to see what it said. In Hikari's neat script was;

_Five Chocolates…a chocolate for every time you came to my rescue. Thank you for the help, Tezuka-buchou._

Tezuka couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. He took one of the chocolate and slipped it into his mouth to see how it tasted. It had a rich taste, sweet and powerful. Not to much and not too little. A perfect chocolate to him.

As he caught up with the rest of his team, a thought came to him. Since Hikari had been kind enough to give him something for Valentine's Day….what was he going to give her for White Day?

END

Roses are red

And violets are blue

True love is sweet

Even if he doesn't have a clue

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**_


	95. SIDE STORY-Holiday At Home

Kyandi: Hey everyone we're back!

Hikari: And we have a new chapter.

Kyandi: Remember this is just a side chapter.

Hikari: We're still waiting for the new chapter of New Prince of Tennis to come out.

Kyandi: So until then we're doing a little side chapter.

Hikari: In fact we're going to put a poll up on Kyandi-sama's profile so you can vote on who the next chapter will be between since this one was Tezuka/Hikari.

Kyandi: So enjoy, review, and vote!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 95 SIDE STORY-Holiday at Home

A holiday, a day off. Hikari didn't get many of those since she had joined the tennis team at school. Every free day she did get was spent practicing or catching up with at home issues. There weren't many days when it was just her and what ever she decided to do.

It wasn't like she didn't like her daily life. It was nice to always have something to do, but it was also nice to just have a day to herself. And that was what she got today. No school, no tennis, no brothers, and no friends. Just her, a cup of tea, and a book.

…_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

Or not. Hikari looked at her phone but decided to ignore it and return to her book at hand. It was probably just a teammate calling to ask her to come out and hang out. And she wasn't having it. Not today.

She had been trying to finish her book for the better part of a week and planned to finish it today. So she took a relaxing sip of her tea and turned back to her book with a content little sigh, picking up where she had left off.

…_ring….ring…ring…ring…_

Hikari looked at the small silver device on her table as it rang. Whoever it was, was being awfully persistent today. But she was not going to answer the phone. No. Not happening. She was hell bent on finishing her book and that meant she was not going out today.

Not for anything or anyone. Nope. Not happening. She was firmly, dead set, without a doubt, determined not to answer the phone for anyone. Not now and not any how.

…_.ring…ring…ring…ring…_

Hikari heaved a sigh. This was going to get very annoying and very quickly if she didn't answer the phone. She didn't want to but if she didn't then she'd never get any peace. Of course she couldn't turn it off. What if one of her brothers or her uncle called and needed her?

So she resolved to pick up the phone if simply to tell whoever it was to stop calling. "But I'm not going anywhere." She told herself firmly as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she greeted. "Hika-chan finally!" came Oishi's frantic voice.

She knew it had to be one of her teammates. Just knew it. "Oishi-fukubuchou, is everything alright?" she asked concerned when she heard his tone of voice. "No! Hika-chan, Tezuka's sick!" Oishi told her. "….And?" Hikari asked.

Don't misunderstand, Hikari was concerned. It wasn't everyday that the stoic captain fell ill. But Tezuka was a big boy and could take care of himself. If not, his mother was there to do it. No reason to be overly concerned.

"You don't understand, HIka-chan! Tezuka's parents are gone and won't be home until late tonight. Same with his grandfather. There's no one there to care for him and you know how stubborn he is. He won't go to the doctor for what he thinks is a little cold." Oishi told her.

Hikari sat her book aside. It looked like she wasn't going to get to read it for a while. "Then just go over there. I know you can care for him." She replied. "I can't! I'm with my uncle today." Oishi replied. Hikari was starting to see why he had called her to begin with.

"What about Fuji-sempai?" Hikari asked. "He's out of town. And no one else is free or answering. Please Hika-chan! You're more medically experienced then me anyway." Oishi told her. Hikari was going to say no. Tezuka was a big boy.

"Please Hika-chan! What if he gets worse and ends up in the hospital? What if he can't get to a phone? What if he dies!?" Oishi insisted. It was a bit of an over kill, but it was enough to make Hikari sag back in her chair in defeat.

"…He won't be happy." She said finally rubbing one temple. "Thank you, Hika-chan!" Oishi said cheerfully relieved the young girl had finally agreed. Well…..there went her resolve right out the window.

-0-0-0-0-

His first day off in a long time and he was sick! It certainly wasn't how Tezuka had planned to spend his day but at least it was quiet. Yes he had a horrible cough, yes his brain was over heated by a fever, and ye he barely had the strength to walk, but it was peaceful.

No fan girls screaming or squealing every time they saw him, no teachers scolding other classmates because they were misbehaving, and above all….no teammates to constantly give him more headaches. Just peace and quiet. Just him, his bed, and a bottle of cold medicine.

…_ding dong…_

Or not. Tezuka popped open on eye to stare at his ceiling when he heard his door bell. He didn't really want to get up, but didn't really have much of a choice. With a sigh he heaved himself up, pulling his glasses back on before he shuffled down stairs to the front door.

It was probably one of his neighbors sent by his mother to check up on him. She had done it before when he had gotten real sick and she wasn't there to care for him. He could handle that quickly and return to bed.

But he hadn't expected what he found on the other side of the door when he opened it.

"Good morning, Tezuka-buchou!" Tezuka blinked in shock. Of all the people he'd want to see him like he was then, Hikari was the absolute last. And yet…she was standing on his porch in a pair of cut off jeans and a sleeveless hoodie with an oversize red and white bag in her hands that was so big it threatened to topple the girl over.

She had a smile on her face as she looked up at him. The same expression that always greeted him. "Higarashi…what are you doing here?" he asked his voice horse and cracking from coughing. "Oishi-fukubuchou called me because he was worried about you being sick and said you were home alone and he and none of the other could make it over here and something else about you possibly ending up in the hospital and/or dying." She told him honestly, all without taking a single breath.

Tezuka frowned. Leave it to Oishi to get over concerned, blow it up, and send the female member of their team over to be his bed side nurse. "Go home, Higarashi. I'm fine." He told her ready to close the door and go back to bed.

"I can't go home, Tezuka-buchou. I _**promised**_ Oishi-fukubuchou." Hikari replied, straight faced. And there it was. That awfully dreaded word; promise. With Hikari that word was the bane of his existence. It was never a good thing.

Once she promised something nothing would stop her. It wasn't a word to take lightly and it was never a good thing to hear it come out of her mouth. Once the promise was made, whatever it was, would come to pass. She would not stop until it did.

Tezuka opened his mouth to try to protest but all that came out was a string of coughs that made his throat and chest hurt and threatened his balance. His arm shot out to grab ahold of the nearest object but Hikari grabbed his arm to steady him, lightly patting him on the back with her other hand.

"You sound worse than I expected." She remarked as his coughs subsided. "No more arguing. I'm taking care of you until your mother returns, rather you like it or not." She told him firmly, picking up the bag she had dropped on the ground and towing him back inside to close the door.

Tezuka knew he couldn't argue with her. She was just too stubborn. He'd have to basically kick her out to get her to leave and even then she wouldn't. Beside…he didn't have the strength or the will to kick her out.

Instead he lead the way up to his room, Hikari holding on to one of his arms incase of another coughing fit. Once in his room she sat her bag by his desk and helped him into bed. She tucked the sheets around his legs and propped up pillow behind him so he could remain sitting.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great, stoic captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, fell ill." She teased as she settled his pillows. Tezuka shot her a glare, but she just smiled right back at him. "I'm teasing, Tezuka-buchou." She told him as she stepped back.

"Alright, symptoms?" she asked, all business once again. Tezuka listed off everything that was wrong leaving Hikari to think for a moment afterward. "Any contact with someone with the flu?" she asked. Tezuka shook his head.

"A sick animal or person?" she asked. Tezuka shook his head again. "Rotten or bad food?" she asked. Again Tezuka shook his head. "Well it sounds like a normal everyday bug. Nothing bed rest, TLC, hot tea, and soup can't cure." She told him with a smile as she turned to her bag, opening it and digging through.

Out of it she pulled a book and a case for glasses which she set aside before pulling out a few medical supplies. She sat all of that on his desk before picking up a tongue depressor and a flash light.

"Open mouth." She told him as she returned to his side. Tezuka, out of force of habit, did as told. For a moment she sounded like his doctor. Hikari shined the light down his throat. "A little red and swollen but that could be from the coughing." She remarked before checking his eyes.

"Reactions are normal." She added. Next she took hold of his wrist, fingers pressed to the pulse point as she looked at her watch. "Heart rate is a little high." She mused. Finally she pressed the back of one hand to his forehead, placing the other against her own.

"Defiantly a fever." She concluded fetching something else off the desk. "Open." She demanded. Tezuka opened his mouth to allow her to put the thenomitor under his tongue. "No biting it." She told him as she waited for the temperature to show.

When it beeped she pulled it out of his mouth. "102.3. Pretty high. Not too awfully bad but still high enough to worry." she remarked. "Alright! Just wait right there. I'm going to borrow your kitchen." She told him brightly.

Before he could protest she had grabbed a small bag out of her bigger bag and had left the room. Tezuka heaved a sigh. He would have to talk to Oishi later about sending the girl over when he knew how she was with promises.

Hind sight he knew it was probably a good idea seeing how Hikari's uncle had been grooming her since she could talk to take over his spot in her family's medical company. She knew more medical tricks then most people did.

But to be cared for like a little child, by the young girl was a bit embarrassing. Not that she seemed to be bothered with taking care of him. In fact she seemed to find it a bit amusing. Another reason why Tezuka would have to talk to Oishi.

Tezuka looked up as his door opened again. Hikari came back in carrying a tray with a steaming cup of tea, a tea pot, and a bowl of steaming soup on it. "Here we go." She said sitting the tray on his beside table.

Tezuka eyed her as she picked up the tea cup and handed it to him. Tezuka's hands were so shaky he had to hold the small cup with both hands. "Careful, its still hot." She told him. Tezuka stared at the cup in his hands "What is this?" he asked. Hikari covered a laugh making him give her a hard look.

"Relax Tezuka-buchou. Its an Elderberry tea." She told him. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at her. "Elderberry?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "It's a mix of Elderberry, Yarrow, and Peppermint. It promotes sweating to reduce a fever." She told him.

Tezuka turned his eyes to the tea cup. It certainly smelled good. Cautiously, after blowing on it so he wouldn't burn his tongue, he took a sip. The warm mixture was sweet and minty, feeling good against his throat, with a touch a tang in the taste.

"It's a bit tangy." He remarked in surprise. Hikari nodded. "That would be the lemon rind." She remarked. Tezuka gave her a question look. "Lemon rind when zest and added to tea, clears out sinuses and respiratory tracks. There's also Wild Cherry bark and Ginseng in it. The Wild Cherry bark will relieve a scratchy throat and your coughing. Ginseng will keep you from feeling sluggish." She explained.

Tezuka nodded. The tea certainly tasted good and he could feel the effects starting to slowly set in. When he was done with the cup, Hikari took it form him and picked up the bowl. "And what is that?" he asked looking at it.

"Onion soup, with a dash of Cayenne Pepper, a bit of Osha root, and some White sage." She replied. Tezuka's raised eyebrow prompted her to explain. "Cayenne Pepper drains stuffy sinuses, Osha root chases away chills and breaks up mucus, and White sage is a natural antibiotic." Hikari explained. "Since I have no sure idea what you have, White sage works best." She added.

Still holding the bowl in her lap she scooped up a spoon full, blew gingerly on it, and held it out to him. "Here taste." She said. Tezuka felt his cheeks grown even warmer but hid it by adjusting his glasses. "I can feed myself." He insisted.

Having Hikari feed him made it feel too much like she was his girlfriend or wife. Hikari didn't seem fazed though. She simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Your hands were shaking so much that you could barely hold that tea cup." She told him with a knowing smile.

"Don't think I didn't notice." She added. Tezuka cleared his throat but didn't open his mouth. It was just too embarrassing. "Would you prefer I get an IV and feed you that way?" she asked. Tezuka stared at her.

"I have them in my bag so don't think I won't, Tezuka-buchou." She warned. Tezuka knew better then to test her. Hikari was as good as her word. Silently he opened his mouth and, blushing, let himself be fed. "Not bad, right?" Hikari asked.

Tezuka swallowed his mouth full. The soup? No. The being fed by his female teammate who was there to take care of him all day while he was sick….yes. But he wasn't going to say that out loud to her that was for sure.

-0-0-0-0-

After eating Tezuka had decided to take a nap. When he woke up a few hours later he found Hikari in the same place she had been when he had fallen asleep. She was sitting at his desk, book open before her, and glasses placed gingerly on the bridge of her nose.

She had her eyes set firmly on the book, her bottom lip caught gently between her teeth. Idly she flipped the page of the book and continued reading on, pausing long enough to adjust her glasses. Tezuka found he could lay there and stare at her for a long time, just simply watching the little gestures she made as she read.

But then again if she caught him staring at her, he'd never live it down. She just would never let him forget it…ever. So he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

When he moved Hikari looked up. "Hello Sleepy Head." Hikari greeted before removing her glasses and closing her book. "Did you know, you mumble in your sleep, Tezuka-buchou?" she asked. Tezuka blushed slightly as he put his glasses on. "No." he replied flatly.

Hikari smiled sweetly as she covered a laugh. "Well you do." She told him. Tezuka glanced at her as she tucked her glasses back into their case. "Did you just sit there the whole time?" he asked. Hikari looked up at him.

"I had a book to read. One that I've been trying to finish for the better part of a week." She told him. "Now wait there and I'll get you some tea." She told him before getting to her feet and leaving the room again.

Tezuka settled himself back against his pillows. He was feeling much better. His cough had subsided, his nose had cleared up. He even felt as if his fever had broke. It certainly hadn't been as awfully bad as he thought it would be, having Hikari look after him.

Tezuka looked up as Hikari came back in with a tray in hand. "Lets check your tempature first." She said sitting the tray down and fetching her thermometer. "Open." She told him. Tezuka opened his mouth letting her slip it under his tongue.

She waited for it to beep and when she pulled it out and looked at it, she smiled. "93.4. Not bad at all! Looks like you're feeling better already." She remarked as she gave him tea. She left him to his tea and returned to her book, putting her glasses back on.

"Higarashi." Hikari leaned back in her seat to look at him over her glasses. "Yes?" she asked. Tezuka looked up at her from his tea cup. "Thank you." He told her. Hikari smiled brightly. "Always, Tezuka-buchou." She replied.

-0-0-0-0-

"Thank you, so much for taking such good care of our Kunimitsu!" Tezuka watched his mother thank Hikari, the younger female's hands trapped between her own. Hikari gave the older woman a smile. "Really it was nothing. It's the least I could do for Tezuka-buchou after everything he's done for me." Hikari told her.

Behind Tezuka his father and grandfather were whispering back and forth though not quiet enough, for Tezuka could still here them. "That's the girl on his team he told you about, right?" his father asked. "It is." his grandfather replied.

"She's very pretty." his father commented. "She is." his grandfather agreed. "Do you suppose they're dating?" his father asked.

That was enough. Tezuka needed to get Hikari out before she heard the two older men. "Higarashi, you should be getting home." Tezuka said over his three family members. Hikari looked up from his mother. "Oh, after all your hard work today, dear, you should stay for dinner." His mother offered.

Tezuka was about to protest but Hikari spoke first. "No that's alright. My youngest brother is going to be home for dinner and he promised to go out with me. He's home so rarely as it is. I just couldn't pass it up. But think you very much for the offer!" Hikari told the older woman with a smile.

Tezuka inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. He was quiet certain his grandfather and father would give Hikari material to tease him with for the next year. "Well then, perhaps another time." His mother said. Hikari nodded and bowed politely to the Tezuka family.

"Have a wonderful evening. Get well soon, Tezuka-buchou. Practice wouldn't be the same without you." Hikari said with a brilliant smile before departing with a wave. Tezuka thanked the gods. He was safe for the time being.

"Such a lovely young girl. I'm so glad my son found such a lovely girl for himself." His mother commented brightly as she walked past him patting him on the arm. Or maybe not so safe.

END

Kyandi: Hehe….Fluffy!

Hikari: You enjoy this too much.

Kyandi: With right, my dear Hikari, with right.

Hikari: Anyway, everyone don't forget to vote!

Kyandi: Right! Just in case we don't have a new chapter of New Prince of Tennis to go off of.

Hikari: So enjoy, review, and vote.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon!

Hikari: Bye!


	96. SIDE STORY-Teasing

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We have a new chapter for you that we hope you like.

Kyandi: I just love the ending! And the beginning too but Hikari hates the beginning.

Hikari: With right.

Kyandi: If you say so. Anyway so everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 96 SIDE STORY-Teasing

"Come back here!" Loud and noisy. Tokugawa never knew living with middle school boys would be so noisy. He certainly didn't remember being that loud when he was their age. Then again he hadn't acted like a normal middle schooler anyway.

The point was that he could hear the middle school boys down stairs from up in is room. And that was with the door closed. How they found time to goof off and get loud was beyond Tokugawa. One would think they would be busy training since that was what the camp was for.

Tokugawa stooped down to yank on his other sneaker. He had planned to spend the evening in his room alone since Irie was working the camp café, but with all the noise that was going on in the dorms, that option was out.

He had just grabbed his water bottle when there was a sudden rapid knock on his door. Tokugawa, confused, answered it. The moment he opened the door, there wa a rush of white before his door was snapped shut.

Standing there, her back to the door, was Hikari. Tokugawa blinked in surprised. "What are you doing?" he asked. Hikari looked at him the back at the door as a yell sounded from the other side. "Hiri-chan!" came Marui's voice.

"Come out, Hihime-chan!" came Jirou's just behind it. "I'm hiding." Hikari told Tokugawa. "And they'll look in my room." She added. Tokugawa wasn't entirely listening. His focus was on her outfit. Someone had forced the girl into a pink sundress complete with bows and had managed to yank her hair, rat tail and all, into twin pigtails on top of her head.

Tokugawa raised his eyebrows at her appearance. Hikari saw the look and groaned. "Please don't say anything. They forced me into it." She told him. Tokugawa didn't even want to know why they had a dress to put her in to begin with, because he knew Hikari didn't pack it. She hated dresses and she especially hated pink.

The door knob turning on the door had Hikari suddenly bolting into Irie's cloest, the door closing behind her. Tokugawa stared at the closet door before turning as Irie walked in. "Oh! I thought you'd be out by now." Irie said with a smile as he walked over to his closet.

Before Tokugawa could say anything, Irie pulled open his closet door and threw his shoes in before noticing Hikari hiding among his shirts. Irie blinked at her as Hikari gave him a sheepish smile. Irie turned and looked at Tokugawa and then back at Hikari. It was clear that was thinking along the wrong lines.

"Ri-hime, why are you in my closet?" Irie asked her. "The boys are trying to dress me up and I'm hiding." Hikari answered gesturing to her hair and clothes, before ducking back among his shirts. "I'm not here." She added.

Irie chuckled. "You don't have to hide in the closet." Irie told her. "I'm sure its not very comfortable." He added. There was silence before Hikari spoke again. "Your shoes smell, Irie-sempai…._**badly**_." she said. Tokugawa smiled slightly as Irie let out a sheepish laugh.

"I think its time you came out now." Irie said pulling the young girl out. "Why don't you and Tokugawa-kun go train together. They don't seem to bug you when you're with him." Irie suggested. Hikari looked at Tokugawa.

It was true that whenever she was with him, her friends steered clear. It was like none of them wished to anger the high school boy. "Please Tokugawa-sempai!" she said her bottom lip unconsciously poking out in a begging pout.

Tokugawa blinked. How did she always manage those kind of looks. It didn't help that she already looked cute in the dress. "Please! I really don't think I could take _**this**_ right now." she added, picking at the dress.

The look on her face was clear…she could not deal with being dressed up like some doll when she still felt awful about her captain leaving. That left Tokugawa with only one choice at the moment.

-0-0-0-0-

It was so hard to say no to Hikari. Too hard. Not that he was going to say no to begin with. But after the mention of not being able to deal with her friends' attempts to make her pretty, he had given in to her request.

Hikari didn't want to feel pretty or anything of that sort. Not after having her heart broken by Tezuka's sudden exit from her life. Tokugawa didn't blame her. So the two were heading out to one of the courts, Hikari back in her tennis clothes.

The moment Hikari spotted her friends though she moved closer to Tokugawa. The boys took one look at Tokugawa and took off. None of them wanted to anger Hikari's new bodyguard for the day. Hikari watched them run before looking up at Tokugawa.

"I don't see why they're so scared." She remarked looking at his face. Of course she didn't. Unlike others, Hikari didn't freeze under his gaze. In fact she had told him, she liked his eyes. "You're like a big teddy bear." Hikari added before taking the lead.

Big teddy bear? Now that was a little much. "Hikari." he said with a warning tone as he followed her. "I know, I know. A bit much." She replied. At least she admitted it. The two fell into a silent walk just walking side by side for a while.

"Hey, Tokugawa-sempai." she started not really looking up at him. Tokugawa looked at her. "After camp…would you like to meet my brothers?" she asked. Tokugawa was shocked at the sudden offer to meet her family.

Of course everyone at the camp knew of the seven Higarashi Brothers. They were influentical legends in the tennis world. The seven brothers who had set out to conquer the tennis world. Each one had a different public appearance.

Sosuke, the oldest, was the calm, level headed, head of family that juggled the family's companies, his tennis career, and his siblings' lives. A man of calm soft silence, that sometimes, Hikari possessed as well.

Hisoka, the childish, immature goof ball, was co-runner of the family and had appeared less in the public eye since his father's untimely death, as an attempt to focus on his three youngest siblings and their school lives within high school and middle school. Hikari had his light hearted charm.

Satoshi, the straight lance University fourth year who was most likely to top the doubles world with his flawless doubles abilities and his talent for matching with anyone. Hikari had gained that doubles ability from him.

Satsuki, the firecracker of the family and a University second year who almost always paired with his older brother Satoshi in doubles and who had a cheerful personality that others responded to. Hikari had gotten her cheerful outlook from him.

Hitomi, the wild gentleman who was in his first year of University was the odds favorite to win an upcoming tournament in Europe. He was polite but at the same time untamable. A trait Hikari had gained as well.

Shunsuke, the playboy of the family and third year in high school. He was a personal favorite to all women who watched pro tennis. Well…all women expect his sister. He had an irresistible charm with others, something he had passed on to Hikari.

Last, but not least, was Haruhi. Polite, sweet, and kind, he was a first year in high school and had teamed with his sister in the past. He had a soft heart that won over everyone around him. Something Hikari had got from him.

All of them were completely different, each one with their strengths and faults. Now that Tokugawa thought about it…all of their strengths had been spilled into their youngest sibling, Hikari who was a combination of all seven of them.

Hikari talked about them all the time, explaining how much of a hand full the seven could be with all gathered in the same place. Tokugawa didn't know if he could handle meeting _**all**_ of them at one time. But he couldn't really say no. It was a chance to know a little more about Hikari, the matriarch of the family despite being the youngest.

"Of course." He told Hikari, whose face lit up at his agreement. A bright smile lit up her face as a look of relief washed over her, like she had thought he was going to say no. "Great! I'm sure they'll love you!" she said cheerfully.

Tokugawa hoped so. The love the Higarashi brothers held for their sister was legendary among the middle schoolers who had all met the brothers at one point in time. As was their devotion to destroying anyone they deemed unworthy of their queen of a sister.

"Haruhi-nii will like you. You're both close in age and he's very easy to get along with. Just like Chotarou." Hikari told him. Tokugawa nodded. "Why the sudden offere?" Tokugawa asked. Hikari hesitated for a moment before answering rather sheepishly.

"My grandfather, the head of my mother's side of the family is planning to spend the spring at my home. I believe he will like you. If he does, he…might be willing to sponser when you go pro." Hikari told him.

Tokugawa blinked as he looked down at her. So she had been thinking of his future when she had made the offer. It made a warm, pleasant feeling fill his chest. Hikari rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Does this mean you've decided on whether or not you want to come with me after camp?" he asked her.

Hikari heaved a sigh. "Not yet, I haven't. I'm sorry, Tokugawa-sempai, but…I really want to think this out first." She told him. It was completely understandable after her trust was betrayed. "Take your time." He replied. Hikari smiled up at him.

"Thank you Tokugawa-sempai." She told him. "Now how about some practice?" she added brightly with a big smile on her face.

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you asleep?" Tokugawa opened his eyes when he heard Hikari's voice. It had been a long practice and he and Hikari had worn themselves out. Now Tokugawa was leaning up against one of the walls around the court.

He looked down at Hikari who was laying next to him, her head in his lap. She was sprawled out on her back not really caring how she was laying. "Not yet." Tokugawa replied. Hikari smiled and settled back down, closing her eyes once more.

She looked comfortable laying there, so Tokugawa leaned back and relaxed again. "Hey, Tokugawa-sempai." Tokugawa looked back down at Hikari who was staring at the night sky above them. "Yes?" Tokugawa asked. "Do you remember that feeling you got when you first played tennis? That amazing feeling of realizing how fun it is to just play?" she asked.

Tokugawa leaned back. "I do." He replied. "My mother use to say that if you can always remember that feeling, can always conjure it forth, then you'll always play your best." She told him idly. Tokugawa nodded.

"You know, since I've met you, I find myself remember more and more of what my mother use to tell me." She added with a smile. Tokugawa looked down at her as she stared at him. "I think my mother would have loved you." She told him.

Tokugawa took that as a compliment seeing how much she loved and valued her mother. A grin spreading across Hikari's face made him raise an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "She certainly would have loved just how handsome you are." She added slyly, poking him in the thigh.

Tokugawa felt his cheeks start to heat up but pushed it back. He turned his gaze from her, causing her to stifle a laugh. Suddenly Hikari moved sitting up. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tokugawa blinked in surprised as she got to her feet.

He certainly hadn't expected that. Hikari leaned down and smiled at him. "But your cuter when you blush." She told him with a playful grin. So she was in one of her teasing moods for once. Tokugawa knew though, that two could play that game.

Tokugawa looked up at her. "And you looked cute in the pink dress." He told her. Hikari's turned a bright pink at his comment, the grin slipping off her face. She stood up straight and cleared her throat. "Could we please _**never**_ speak of the dress again?" she asked.

Tokugawa hid a smile as he got to his feet. He leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek just as she had done to him. "We're even." He told her before heading for his bag. Hikari shook her head as his retreating back.

Just her luck to catch him in the mood to want to get even and tease her back. "You do know that its is my job, as the girl, to tease you. Not your job, as the boy. Right?" she called after him. "Not this time." came Tokugawa's reply.

Hikari couldn't help her smile as she ran to catch up with him, grabbing her bag as she passed it. Tokugawa really did make her forget about all her worries. Even if he was teasing her.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! Sorry if Tokugawa seemed a little OOC!

Hikari: He kind of does seem the type to tease back like that.

Kyandi: Just a little.

Hikari: Uh-huh.

Kyandi: Anyway, since a new chapter of New Prince of Tennis hasn't come out yet, I'm going to put up another poll for another side story but this one is going to be a little different.

Hikari: Right. This time you will be voting on a form of vacationing because the next side story will be me taking all of my friends on summer vacation!

Kyandi: Yep! So vote, enjoy, and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	97. Entertainment

Kyandi: Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama is between moves and has had no internet since Christmas.

Kyandi: Right. So I'm sorry! But on the good side….they finally put out the new chapter of New Prince of Tennis so you're all going to have to wait until next time for the Summer vacation side chapter.

Hikari: Right! So everyone enjoy this chapter and we'll figure out how to get internet more often.

Kyandi: Yep! So please forgive me for the long wait, enjoy, and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 97 Entertainment

"Akutsu's not here!?" Hikari looked up as a few of the others started looking about for the tall Yamabuki member. "He's not here. He followed Echizen-kun and his brother." Hikari remarked covering a yawn as she leaned back on her other hand.

"But he was just sitting here!" another boy said looking at her. Hikari shrugged. "He has it out for Echizen-kun. What do you expect." She replied with a knowing grin on her face. At that moment Oni was standing on the court.

"Idiot." Oni muttered as he pulled off his warm up pants. "Where could Akutsu have gone…I'll go look for him!" Taka called running off. Hikari looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "Don't bother, Kawamura-sempai." She told him.

All eyes turned to Hikari who had her legs crossed, one foot swinging back and forth as she grinned at everyone else. "You know something, Ri-hime?" Oni asked. "I always know something, Oni-sempai. The real question is not if I know something, but what do I know." HIkari replied.

Oni glared at her, giving her a look that said to move on already and quit beating around the bush. Hikari shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one around here that knows anything." She muttered before turning. "You're doing it right?" she asked.

A red fireball hopped past her to step foot on the court. Toyama pointed his racket at Oni as a big grin split his face. "Oni's spot on the team is going to be mine!" he cheered. Hikari leaned around him to look at Oni. "That answer your question?" she asked.

Oni looked between the two first year middle schoolers. The two, he suppose, would never change. Hikari certainly seemed set in her ways. "Alright I'll play with you once more." Oni agreed. "Thanks!" Toyama said cheerfully.

"4th match, U-17 All japan Representative number 5, Oni Jujiro vs. 2nd string, Toyama Kintaro!" came the call. "Best of 3 set match. Toyama to serve!" Hikari flipped through her data log keeping two separate parts marked for her to switch between.

Toyama looked at Hikari. "Let's have it!" Toyama cheered. Oni looked at Hikari, one eyebrow shooting up at he watched her. Hikari popped her neck. "Oh my, you're asking for a lot there, Toyama-kun. He has quite the record." Hikari replied.

Hikari grinned at Oni. "Should I start with two years ago or his tennis style?" she asked. Toyama looked at Oni as Hikari looked between Oni and Byodoin. "You're nosy." Oni declared. Hikari's grin grew. "You still have no idea. Alright." Hikari said sitting up straight. "He was invited to this camp two years ago and face Byodoin-san. One ball during that match hit Byodoin-san right here." Hikari said pointing to her forhead.

Byodoin was watching the girl closely. "Byodoin….lost that match, 7-6. He decided one day to take on the responsibility to raise the level of those here in the camp. Same as Irie-sempai." Hikari added gesturing over her left shoulder towards Irie.

"But I highly doubt that's the information you're wanting to hear. He's right handed, and uses an Aggressive Baseliner play style. His style is actually quite reckless, but with power like his, you can see how he can back it up." Hikari commented.

Oni didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered at her comment and settled for just seeing what she had on him. "His main shots include the Jack Knife, Black Jack, and the Black Tomahawk. 187cm tall, weights 83 kg, blood type O." Hikari listed off.

"Hobbies are guitar playing and making amigurumi. He's got quick hands and fingers Toyama-kun, keep an eye out." Hikari told Toyama. Hikari looked at Oni who raised an eye brow at the look on her face. "I honestly don't think you need to know the rest. I do sleep in the room next to his." Hikari added.

Oni didn't like the sound of that. He wanted to know what else she could possibly know about him. "Ri-hime." He growled. Hikari raised both her eyebrows but she was not daunted in the least by the big high schooler.

"Two words, Oni-sempai…tiger fur." Hikari replied. Oni instantly shut his mouth and turned his gaze to Irie who was looking anywhere but at Oni. "I wasn't lying when I said that on that court after you and Tokugawa-sempai had a match with Echizen-kun and Toyama-kun." Hikari told Oni with a brilliant grin.

Oni had seen Hikari turn her knowledge on others, but to have her do it to him, was….unnerving to say the least. "I thought you said you didn't have anything on me." Oni growled as Toyama snickered at him. "I didn't." Hikari replied with a shrug.

"I gathered all that within the last two days. Amazing what one can find out when they dig into people's business for several hours after everyone is asleep." Hikari said drumming her nails on her data log. Hikari gave Oni a big grin.

"Your first year in middle school was quite entertaining too. I don't believe I've ever seen you that fired up in the time I've known you." She added. Oni's jaw tightened. "Shut up." He growled. Hikari laughed. "Remember Oni-sempai…I know everything." She replied.

By this time, Oni was just ready to get the match on with. Toyama took his serve and the match begin with Hikari grinning at having made yet another of the boys wary of her knowledge. It really was amusing to watch how they reacted to it all.

"If you don't play your hardest, this time you will get hurt!" Oni told Toyama. Hikari smiled as she leaned forward on her knee. Toyama really had grown in skill and technique since he had went away to the cliff side camp above the camp. She could see it in the way he moved and returned shots.

Even his own teammates seemed surprised when Toyama used a drop shot. "Ki…Kin-chan used a drop shot!?" Koharu asked shocked. "He's learned. His power, speed, skill, and rally strength have improved a lot in such a short amount of time." Hikari remarked from her seat.

"Game 2nd string, 1-0!" came the call. Hikari watched Toyama's movements. "It's hard to imagine, with a player like Toyama-kun who usually holds nothing back, that he's been hiding his real strength just for this rematch." Hikari added.

"Game 2nd string, 3-0." On the court Toyama laughed. "An eagle always keeps his talons hidden." Toyama declared as he continued to play. "A hawk!" Oni corrected. Hikari grinned. Even if he had grown in skill….he was still the same old Toyama.

Toyama was becoming too cocky, sure he had it in the bag. But Hikari knew better. Oni would not lose that easily and Hikari knew it. Now it was just time for him to show what he had been hiding. "I think I should have added in that both of them can hit five balls in rapid session." Hikari added to the shock of those around them as it appeared that five balls appeared on the court.

"One middle schooler can easily hit back five balls. It's really surprising Boss." Duke said to Byodoin. Byodoin grinned. "I have a feeling he's not the only one." Byodoin remarked his eyes on Hikari. Hikari looked up then, her silver, unblinking gaze, meeting his.

Hikari stared back at him before the corners of her lips turned up in a small knowing grin. That in itself was answer enough. Byodoin was looking forward to watching this girl and how she handled herself on the court. But for now there was another middle schooler to entertain him.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: She's just happy she got another chapter up for you all!

Kyandi: Right! I don't know when I'll get the next one up but I'll try to do it quick!

Hikari: So until then enjoy!

Kyandi: And review!

Hikari & Kyandi: Bye!


	98. My Time

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'm guarnetee to have internet service for a while so I'll be updating all stories and adding new stories.

Hikari: Finally stories where I'm not the focus of torture.

Kyandi: This chapter is a little short but the next chapter is the one I'm really excited about!

Hikari: Don't ruin the surprise.

Kyandi: I'm not. So enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 98 My Time

"No…No way…" All of the boys around Hikari were shocked. Hikari was not. If she was shocked then that meant she wasn't doing her data collecting job correctly and that would be an insult. "Just now…did you also see something that resembled a demon?" someone asked.

"That's Oni-sempai's tennis." Hikari remarked. Several of the boys turned to look at her. "When pushed far enough he can resemble a demon." she remarked. "It would take a demon to leave a scar like he did on Byodoin-san." she added her eyes going to the current No. 1. Byodoin met her gaze from across the court.

He reached up and pulled off his headband , revealing the jagged scar on his forehead. "This scar is somehow throbbing awfully today." he remarked.

Hikari knew how that felt. Watching these matches, itching for her own…she felt like all the scars on her body were throbbing. Idly she rubbed a thumb over the scar hidden on the back of her left hand.

She reached out with her left hand and picked up her pen, writing a quick note in her data log before closing it again. Sitting there watching the match made her want to get up and move.

She didn't know how much longer she could sit still. But she had to for the moment. When her match came, then she could move all she wanted. Until then she had to sit still.

"Game and first se, 1st stringer Oni. 6-3. Second set!" came the called. Toyama was down on one knee. He was obviously tired. Oni was running him thin but Hikari was certain this would be a good learning experience for Toyama.

Already it was. Somewhere behind her, high schoolers were talking. "Oni-sempai…he beat Byodoin-sempai, the No.1 of the 1st string!?" one high schooler asked. Hikari turned enough to watch the talking high schooler turn to Tokugawa and Irie.

"Yes, I heard that story too." Irie replied. "Two years ago Oni-sempai and Byodoin-san were called to this training camp. When they unexpectedly had to play each other in the pair matches, Oni-sempai won." Hikari said, raising her voice so the high schoolers could hear.

"Having lost, Byodoin-san was sent off to the cliff. Set on defeating Oni-sempai he spent all of his time doing back-breaking, intensive training. It appears he came back having obtained a power from another dimension." she said her eyes going between Byodoin and Oni.

"In the meantime, Oni-sempai was stronger than any of the U-17 representatives of Japan." she added. "He stood at the top, but one day he decided to involve himself with our training and to raising the level of representative." Irie said taking over. "So acting as the Gatekeeper of the 5th court, he kept waiting for the rise of a new generation." Tokugawa asked.

"But…this is also the first time I'm seeing Oni's true power." Irie said. He looked down at Hikari. "Do I want to ask how you know, Ri-hime?" he asked. Hikari didn't turn. "Believe me, Irie-sempai if I told you how I knew half of what I know, you'd call me insane." she replied.

"Who says I don't already?" Irie asked playfully. "Touche. But a woman never reveals her secrets. Especially not to a man." she replied. Irie chuckled but didn't press the matter.

If Hikari didn't want to speak about it then she just wouldn't. Irie doubted anyone could make her talk if she didn't want to. Then again…Irie's eyes drifted to Tokugawa beside him. Maybe someone could.

Sanada stepped up beside Hikari. "Higarashi. Lets go." he said. Hikari looked up at him. "Got it." she said getting to her feet. She followed Sanada. "Don't worry too much Shiraishi-san. Toyama-kun will come away from this match with a new respect and more mature." Hikari told Shiraishi as she passed.

Shiraishi gave her a smile but turned back to the match. Hikari turned to fall into step beside her taller friend. They headed past the shocked high schoolers and headed farther into camp. "Should we break up Echizen-kun, Akutsu-san, and Echizen-san's little party while we're out?" she asked. Sanada nodded. Who knew what kind of damage those three could cause when fighting each other.

They found the three with a half destroyed wall. "You idiots! Get a hold of yourself!" Sanada roared as he charged ahead of her. All three looked up at Sanada missing Hikari altogether. "Somehow another nuisance appeared." Ryoga remarked.

"Nuisance. That's a big word for you Echizen-san." Hikari remarked stepping up beside Sanada. Ryoga snorted. Akutsu cursed low under his breath when he saw Hikari. "Come Akutsu Jin." Sanada said. "Who are you giving orders, Sanada? Mind your own business!" Akutsu snapped.

"Akutsu-san." Hikari said warningly. Akutsu looked at her and it looked like he was debating telling her off. But one didn't tell off Higarashi Hikari and get off easily for it.

He looked at Ryoma and Ryoga and then back at Hikari. Hikari had a no-nonsense look on her face. She was perfectly serious. "Go Akutsu-san." she said. Akutsu looked back at Ryoma and Ryoga once more and turned and left.

"I'll catch up in a minute, Sanada-san." Hikari told Sanada who nodded and headed off with Akutsu behind him. Hikari turned her eyes to the Echizen brothers. "Your match finally coming up?" Ryoma asked. Hikari nodded.

"Go Silver Siren on them." he added. Hikari grinned. "Probably will." she remarked before looking at Ryoga, who watched her with a faint smile and an interested look on his face. "Don't break anything, Echizen-kun." she told Ryoma as she turned to leave. Ryoma grinned.

He knew what she meant without her having to say it. "Don't break anything, Echizen-kun." actually translated into, "Good luck, Echizen-kun.". She knew he was going to ask for a match against his brother and she knew what he and Ryoga were both capable of.

"You better not lose." Ryoma told her as she turned to walk away. Hikari stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Who me? Not until our rematch. That was the promise wasn't it?" she asked. Ryoma smiled.

Neither had spoken of the promise they had made when Ryoma had left after Nationals. Ryoma promised to get stronger and Hikari promised that she wouldn't lose. Not until they both faced each other again that is.

Hikari knew he wanted to be the one to break her winning streak and Hikari wanted to play against him at his best. But for now they both had other challenges to face and they would face them and do their best to win.

Hikari turned back and waved her hand over her head. "Wreck havoc." she told him. "Ditto." Ryoma replied. Hikari headed off to met back up with Sanada. The time had finally come for her match.

She would show these boys that hell or high water she was there to stay and she would give her all to put them into their place. Hikari had her own goals, just like all of the others and she wasn't going to be so nice about accomplishing them.

END

Kyandi: It's finely here! Hikari's match!

Hikari: She's been waiting for this for a while.

Kyandi: You won't believe how many spirals I filled running idea after idea through my head.

Hikari: There for a while she debated on who I should have my match against.

Kyandi: I did, but I finally figured it out!

Hikari: Then lets get going.

Kyandi: Fine. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	99. Not Cute

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: And….ITS FINALLY HIKARI'S MATCH!

Hikari: She's been jumping up and down all day when she found six new New Prince of Tennis chapters up.

Kyandi: And I'll hopefully have another chapter up by the end of today!

Hikari: So everyone enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 99 Not Cute

"The 5th match is about to start." came the call. Sanada stood on court facing Tanegashima and Omagari. "Where's your partner?" Tanegashima asked. "Right here." Everyone turned as Hikari entered the court, her black racket in hand.

Tanegashima stared at her as she came to a stop beside Sanada. He couldn't say he was surprised to find her going up against him and Omgari. "Shake hands!" The ref called. "Not a very well-thought out match, huh?" Tanegashima asked. "Whatever do you mean?" Hikari asked. "I thought about this carefully. I couldn't have a better partner." Hikari told him.

"I would say I'm surprised to see you facing me Little Lily, but I'm not." Tanegashima told her. "Why should you be? I basically told you what badge I had my eye on. In case you don't remember I said I would play _**second**_ to only one man. Not third or forth, or any other number." Hikari replied.

Tanegashima smiled and chuckled at her. "I'm rather excited, truthfully. This will be the first time I've teamed up with Sanada-san." Hikari remarked.

Sanada tugged on the brim of his hat again. Looking at the two middle schoolers one couldn't help thinking about all the ways they differed. Sanada was tall, Hikari short. Sanada was broad, Hikari was slim.

Sanada was sturdy, Hikari lithe. Even as far as Sanada was black haired and Hikari was white haired. Then there was the obvious fact that Sanada was male and Hikari was female. The two looked completely mismatched standing together on their side of the court, but they didn't seem worried about that.

"You know I've met one of your brothers before." Tanegashima remarked looking at Hikari. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Its seems everyone has met one of them at one point in time. There's too many of them." Hikari replied.

Tanegashima grinned. "Shunsuke-kun speaks very highly of you." he told her. Both of Hikari's eyebrows shot up and then she made a face.

"So it was Shunsuke-nii you met. That's not very flattering, you know. Now I'm inclined to think less of you. If you were able to hold a conversation with him long enough for the subject to get to me, then your way of thinking must be close to his. That's not flattering at all." Hikari told him. Tanegashima chuckled at her.

"He's not that bad." he said in defense of the other boy. "That you have to say he's not that bad, says he's that bad. You forget, Tanegashima-sempai, I have to live with him. I know how bad he is." Hikari retorted.

Tanegashima conceded defeat on the subject. "He told me you are quite the doubles specialist." Tanegashima said looking down at her. "It's a minor talent of mine. You'd be amazed how well you can work with others when you know as much as I do." she told him.

Tanegashima smiled at her. "Well then, lets see how you put that to use, shall we?" he asked holding out his hand. Hikari took his hand and shook it while Sanada shook Omagari.

The two middle schoolers turned to walk away but Hikari stopped and turned back. "Oh, one more thing, Tanegashima-sempai." Hikari said turning back. Tanegashima and Omagari turned to look at her.

"When the time comes, and it will, I'll be forced to take on the two of you by myself." Hikari said confidently though it didn't seem that the idea fazed her. "At that time you will enter my world. Once you do….you will not survive." she told him a perfectly serious look on her face.

Tanegashima didn't know what to say to that one. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." Hikari added with her little giggle/smile before turning and taking off to take her spot.

"Higarashi." Sanada told her in warning. "Don't be a stiff, Sanada-san. I'll have to tease you if you are." she replied. Sanada didn't say anything else. Sanada watched as she passed him, her hands clasped behind her back, her racket in her hands.

"Are you ready, Higarashi?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "Whenever you are, Sanada-san." she replied. "Please take good care of me in this match." she added with a polite bow of the head. Sanada gave her a curt nod and let her that the backcourt while he took the front.

"Remember Sanada-san, at one point, Omagari-san will become our real problem." Hikari called to her partner. Sanada nodded while the two high schoolers looked at each other and then at Hikari.

It was Hikari's serve. Hurricane? Probably. No one but the middle schoolers knew she was left handed. She didn't want to give herself away too soon. But then there was the Cyclone. She hadn't used it yet and it required her right hand.

That was it. Hikari spun the ball on the end of one finger. Still spinning, she tossed it. It spun up into the air and fell. Hikari was holding her racket even with her left hip as she watched the ball fall. When it fell even with her waist she swung letting the ball glide across the racket face to build up even more spin.

To others watching it looked like a mini cyclone that went wizzing straight past Tanegashima, too fast for him to move to return. "15-0!" the ref called.

Hikari rolled her shoulder. "Huh…rusty." she remarked. The ball, which was spinning rapidly to a halt a foot inside the baseline, was suppose to land right on the baseline. Hikari looked at Omgari. "Asleep on your feet, Omagari-san?" she asked.

Omagari covered his yawn. "All thanks you, I was up until 5am cleaning up books. Gimme a break." he complained. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Thanks to me? You and Akutsu-san were the one throwing the books. You almost hit me. You deserve it." she replied.

"You hit me in the face." Omagari replied. "And you deserved it. I was sitting there minding my own business and if I hadn't been paying attention, you would have hit me. Don't argue with a female. You'll lose and it's not cute." Hikari replied. At this Omagari shut up.

Hikari got two more points off the high schoolers with her Cyclone serve. "I'm surprised Little Lily. Here I had heard you had a major surgery not even a month before coming here." Tanegashima said. All high schoolers looked at her.

The middle schoolers knew this. Many of them had visited her in the hospital. Hikari tapped one shoulder with her racket. "And?" she asked. Tanegashima blinked. He had expected her to deny it. Not confirm it.

"I'll admit it. A month before I came here, I had a major surgery on the lower part of my back to remove two damaged virtebra." Hikari added with a shrug. "You can try aiming there to injure me but I highly doubt it'll work." Hikari added waving this off.

"Higarashi." Sanada said looking back at her. "What? Its not like they can use it against me." Hikari replied. Sanada just let it go. The two found their spots reversed and Hikari was in the front court. She let a return fly over her shoulder when she heard Sanada.

"Invade like fire." Hikari's eyes went wide and she dived to the side just in time to miss being hit by the shot. Omagari returned it and she moved again. "Strike like lightning." Hikari ducked down letting the shot fly over her head. If it wasn't for the multiple times she had seen him use the shots, Sanada would have hit her.

Tanegashima returned the shot and instead of his racket gut being destroyed, Sanada's was. "Game 1-0!" Sanada turned to Hikari was still squating in front of the net. "I told you they wouldn't work." she told him.

"The only thing you're doing with that is almost hitting me." Hikari added. Sanada frowned at her. "It's just like fishing for goldfish." Tanegashima said making the two look at him. Tanegashima was looking at Sanada though.

He stuck his tongue out at Sanada. "There is no such things as a ball I can't return." he said. "So he says." Hikari remarked getting to her feet. Tanegashima looked at Hikari as she walked away from the net.

"You look better with the serious expression then sticking your tongue out like a child." Hikari told Tanegashima over her shoulder. Tanegashima grinned. Hikari followed Hikari to the bench where Sanada reached for his water…only to have it snatched from in front of him.

Tanegashima had took the bottle from the bench and was drinking it right in front of Sanada. Hikari clapped a hand over her mouth to hold in a laugh. "Your drink is over there!" Sanada yelled. "Oh sorry about that." Tanegashima said over his shoulder. Hikari was forcing back a laugh and when Sanada turned to her she forced her face blank. "What?" she asked when he glared at her.

Sanada let it go and dropped to sit next to her. "Sanada-fukubuchou, you can't let him get under your skin! He's purposefully trying to piss you off!" Kirihara yelled from behind Sanada. "Yeah I know that already! I don't need the likes of you to me that. Something that petty won't fluster my mind one bit!" Sanada snapped back.

"Then why, pray tell, are you yelling, Sanada-san." Hikari replied. Sanada turned a glare on her but Hikari simply reached out to grab her water bottle. The water bottle slipped from her fingers when Tanegashima took it too.

Hikari looked up at him as he took a long drink from it. She blinked for a moment before her foot slammed down on his. Tanegashima yelped and dropped the water bottle. Hikari caught it. "Tanegashima-sempai, quit taking people's water bottles." she told him before raising the drink to her own lips.

Tanegashima watched her as he rubbed his abused foot. "You know that can classify as an indirect kiss." Tanegashima remarked with a smile. Hikari turned to look up at him. "Tanegashima-sempai, unless you want an eye to match the bruise you're more then likely going to have on your foot, I suggest you walk away." she told him.

Instead of getting into with her he walked away. "And that is how you deal with it." Hikari told Sanada, offering him her bottle. Sanada shot her a glare but took the bottle. Really it was no better then his yelling. At least he hadn't hurt someone.

Hikari pulled her data log out and picked her pen up with her left hand. She wrote something down quickly and flipped a page to check something out.

"Higarashi?" Sanada asked. "I know. Tanegashima-sempai is our issue right now, but the real problem to come is Omagari-san." Hikari told him. "When Tanegashima-sempai gets bored Omagari-san will be the main focus of issues. For now we have to get past Tanegashima-sempai's service game. I'll leave it to you." Hikari added closing her data log.

Sanada looked at her and nodded. "You think you can figure it out?" he asked. Hikari was watching Tanegashima and Omagari. "It might cost us a little but I will." Hikari replied. For now though she had focus. Besides her service game, those watching thought she was nothing special and that Sanada was carrying their team.

'_Let them think that.'_, Hikari thought. She would let them think that by letting Sanada cover her as much as possible. Then when they thought they had the two of them pinned, Hikari would strike and show them how wrong they were.

END

Kyandi: There's the first chapter. I'll go jump into writing the second now!

Hikari: I'll make sure she gets right on to it.

Kyandi: I can't get dinner first?

Hikari: No!

Kyandi: Just a bag of chips!? I'm starving!

Hikari: One bag and then back to work.

Kyandi: Fine. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	100. Be A Man

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back again.

Kyandi: We're at 100 chapters! Oh my gosh!

Hikari: I didn't think we'd make it to 100 when we started.

Kyandi: Neither did I for that matter.

Hikari: Well we best get one with it.

Kyandi: Right. A special thanks to all my of loyal readers! I love you all!

Hikari: So please enjoy and review and continue to read Flip Side!

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 100 Be A Man

"Game count, 1-0, 1st string leads!" Hikari was knelling in the back court, one elbow on her knees and her chin resting in her hand. She was watching Tanegashima closely as he got ready to serve. She watched the ball go up and down as he bounced it on the court.

Her eyes moved to his body, watching the muscle flex and move as he prepared to serve. Hikari bit her lip. She was about to get the laugh of her life. "Hey! Where the hell are…." Sanada was cut off as Tanegashima served….hitting Sanada's water bottle.

"Oh sorry about that…my fault." Tanegashima said rubbing the back of his head. It was totally on purpose. Sanada was shaking from head to toe in frustration.

Hikari tried, she really did. She had tried very hard not to let it go but she couldn't hold it. She was human after all. Sanada turned on her with a fierce glare when she broke out laughing so hard she had to wrap her arms around her stomach.

"Hahahahahahaha! Your water bottle can't catch a break!" Hikari said with peals of laugher. Sanada lunged at her with a growl of frustration. Hikari jumped out of the way. She danced out of his reach and stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you just told me that was childish." Tanegashima remarked. "Yes but it's cute on a girl." Hikari replied sticking her tongue out at him too.

She was cute, sticking her tongue out like that. Tanegashima's eyes drifted to where Tokugawa was watching next to Irie. If Tanegashima admitted out loud that she was, indeed cute, then he had feeling things would be strained between him and Tokugawa.

Not a bright idea. Even though it wasn't officially out there and the two hadn't said a thing to each other let alone others, Tanegashima could tell that Tokugawa was very protective of Hikari and quickly falling for her. Best not to say a word in response. Especially with the middle schoolers listening.

"Game 1st string, 2-0!" Sanada dived for a ball. "Game 1st string, 3-0!" Hikari was back on the baseline, watching Tanegashima from where she knelled. Sanada was diving around trying to get the ball and failing.

"Sanada-san quit falling into their pace." Hikari remarked though she wasn't moving to help him either. "Ridiculous! We're changing the flow!" Sanada replied. Hikari speared him with a pointed look. "Sanada-san what have I told you about arguing with me?" she asked.

Sanada looked at her as she stared back. "Understood." he replied. "Good." Hikari said with a nod. Tanegashima watched the two for a moment. "Hmm…I'm done. Ryuuji will be the only one you're aiming for now." Tanegashima declared.

Sanada and Hikari looked at him. "Its here." Hikari said lowly as Tanegashima threw his racket over his head. "Here. Here you go. I'll leave the rest to you, Ryuuji." Tanegashima said. Omagari caught the racket while still holding his in the other hand.

"Gimme a fucking break." he said in a slightly annoyed fashion. Tanegashima took a seat on the other side of the net so that he was staring at Hikari who was still knelling beside the baseline. Out burst sounded out from the middle schoolers, but Sanada's was the loudest.

"Absurd! I'm gonna destroy you for doing something so foolish!" Sanada yelled. Hikari slapped a hand to her face. He had lost it. Of course in her head Sanada had never had it to begin with but this was different.

Though he was returning the shots, Omagari would return them easily and with the timing of the shots off, Sanada had no idea what hand Omagari would hit with or where the ball would go. Hikari wasn't helping either. She was watching the whole thing from the baseline.

"Is she really just going to sit there and let her partner fail like this?" one high schooler asked from behind Inui and Yangai. "Hika-chan's strength isn't power or speed. Or even her agility or balance." Inui said. "Hiri-chan's strength, is her eyes." Yanagi added.

"She can watch a person and completely break down their style, mental state, and read everything about them like a book." Inui added. "She's sitting there watching her opponents so she can compile a way to defeat them." Yanagi added.

On the court, Hikari was doing just that. She was watching Omagari closely, her eyes following him across the court. She was mentally breaking down his movements, noting small changes in how he played. "Guess I have no choice…I'll be your only opponent for this game." Omagari said from across the net.

Hikari's eyes narrowed slight as she watched him. Sanada stopped beside her. "We can't let this dark cloud hang above us. The opponent is only one person. We'll make him run the whole court and bring him into an endurance battle….do you hear me, Higarashi Hikari! I'm speaking to you!" Sanada roared.

He looked down at the girl who was watching Omagari. She didn't look like she was paying him the slightest bit of attention. When he yelled at her though, she heaved a sigh. "I heard you just fine, Sanada-san. No need to yell in my ear." Hikari replied.

Sanada glared down at her but she still wasn't even looking his way. "But it won't work. Out of the 1st stringers, Omagari-san has the best stamina." Hikari replied.

Sanada went back to the game basically deciding to ignore her. He was getting over worked for no reason. One comment, which was along the same lines of what Hikari had already told him, from Tanegashima, and Sanada was about to blow his top.

He would miss the shot for sure. Hikari had enough. She darted forward intending to snag the shot, when Sanada swung his racket out. Hikari was knocked back when his racket hit her on the left cheek bone hard enough to split skin.

Hikari, shocked and already preciously balanced on one foot, fell back on her butt. "Higarashi!" Sanada exclaimed in shock. Hikari sat there on the ground blinking as blood dripped down her cheek. He had actually hit her!

Sanada stared down at her. "Higarashi?" he asked as he neared her. Hikari had one sleeve of her black and silver jersey pressed to the cut on her cheek. She kind of looked like she was in shock or something.

Hikari didn't say a thing to him though and stared at her sleeve when she pulled it away from her cheek to look at it. There was a good amount of blood on her sleeve. He had hit her pretty hard. Hard enough that it stung quite a bit.

"It's your face. Your uncle won't be too happy with this." Sanada remarked. When was her uncle ever happy with her getting injured? Never, that when. He always made the biggest fit out of it whenever she was injured.

Hikari got to her feet, pressing her sleeve back to the cut. She still hadn't said a thing and it didn't look like she was going to either. Sanada was convinced….she was angry with him. She walked past Sanada without saying a word. "Hold it!" Sanada said turning to her. Hikari stopped but didn't look at him.

"Even if you forgive me, I won't be able to forgive myself!" Sanada said watching her back. He had hit a girl for crying out loud! Even if that girl was Hikari, who could take a hit and keep going, it was still inexcusable. No man should hit a woman, ever.

"Slap me." Sanada told her firmly. Kirihara said something from the side lines but no one was really listening to him. Hikari turned to look at Sanada, her face blank at the moment. "I don't slap, Sanada-san. You know that. Its girly and demeaning to the both of us." she told him.

Sanada glared at her and opened his mouth to say something else, but suddenly was bent over double when she punched him in the stomach, instead. "But I will do that." she told him.

Sanada crumpled to the ground and everyone stared in shock at Hikari. "I didn't…tell you…to punch me…" Sanada said looking up at her, cursing how much her punch actually hurt.

"That's just the thing, Sanada-san. All you've done this whole time is order me around. I didn't even really take orders from Tezuka-buchou so I won't take them from you. We're partners, equals. Just because you're older doesn't mean that I can't and won't knock you down a peg. You know this so stop letting them mess with your head." she told him sternly looking down at him.

"You're being too forceful…just play your normal tennis and next time you hit me, be man enough to take the punishment without complaining afterward." Hikari told him holding out her hand to him.

Sanada looked up at her and took her hand letting her help him to his feet. "Next time I'll punch you in the face instead, but you better watch it." she told him. Sanada nodded.

Up in the monitoring room the coaches were watching the match on the screen. "Should we do something about that?" Saitou asked. "No. Higarashi has a unquie way of dealing with things but she knows what she's doing." Kurobe replied.

Kurobe glanced at Hikari's stats. There was hardly any data on her. Her chart was almost as empty as Byodoin's. She had extremely good reflexes, fast speed, extreme stamina, and strength someone her size and gender shouldn't have.

Her flexibility was off the charts and her mental strength was one of the best. But the true extent of her abilities had yet to be seen and none of the other middle schoolers were willing to share.

It was clear that Hikari ruled the middle schoolers like a queen would her subjects. They looked to her for advice, information, and help and answered to her on more then one occasion. Hikari, though one of the youngest among them, was at the top.

"She has her eyes set on Tanegashima-kun's badge, but she's all eyes for Omagari-kun now." Saitou remarked. "No. She still has her eyes on Tanegashima too. She wants both of them to battle her and she's trying to come up with a way to achieve that." Kurobe said. "She was raised by tennis pros and taught to take what she wants with careful, and sometimes aggressive, planning." Kurobe added.

"You think she'll beat them?" Tsuge asked. Kurobe watched the video as the game started again, this time with Hikari in front court. "Higarashi is female. The problem with females is….they're worse then men about snatching what they want. She'll take it even if she dead and walking by that time." Kurobe remarked. He highly doubted Hikari would lose to the high schoolers and give them a reason to look down on her.

END

Kyandi: And I'm out of chapters, dang!

Hikari: Hopefully they'll update soon.

Kyandi: Yep. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Sorry if its on the short side.

Hikari: We'll start working again as soon as we can!

Kyandi: Until enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: BYE!


	101. Past Choices For A Future Path

Kyandi: Hey everyone! Now I know a new chapter of New Prince of Tennis hasn't come out yet. So….

Hikari: We're giving you a side chapter!

Kyandi: BUT! It's a special side chapter.

Hikari: You all get to see the first time I laid eyes on Tezuka-buchou….almost two years ago!

Kyandi: That's right! This side chapter will take you back to when Hikari first came to Japan from Russia and started researching teams.

Hikari: So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 101 Past Choices For A Future Path

"Hikari!" The voice echoed off the newly painted walls of Higarashi Manor, filling the nearly empty halls with the voice of a young man. Footsteps, falling softly on polished floors, followed before the young man pushed open the double doors of a large suite.

The large room played home to many objects from towering bookcases to musical intruments, to a home theater system that was hardly ever in use. Sitting in the middle of the large room at a big round table, was a young girl surrounded by paper.

Young Higarashi Hikari, age ten, sat at the table, data log in hand and several pieces of paper scattered across the table surface. She looked up, her chin length white hair falling around her face with it's doe eyed silver eyes.

Her rat tail was currently on long enough to reach mid back and was pulled over one shoulder a bit of ink staining it's pure whiteness, black. She blinked for a moment, her expression that of someone in a daze before she smiled at her visitor.

"Haruhi-nii! When did you get home?" she said sweetly. Haruhi, age fourteen, heaved a sigh as he looked at his little sister. "Hikari, what are you doing?" he asked looking at all of the papers. "Oh! I started my research on the tennis teams! So far I have some pretty good one!" Hikari told him happily as she shuffled through some papers.

"Why are you looking into schools? Why not just take private tutoring like the rest of us?" Haruhi asked his sister as he sat at the table across from her. Hikari looked up at him and blinked again. "Isn't that obvious?" she asked.

Haruhi slumped onto the table and heaved another sigh. "No! It's not! Hikari, most of the time what should be obvious with you turns out to be completely wrong." Haruhi told his little sister who covered a laugh. "Higarashi Hikari, are you laughing at me?" he asked in distress.

"I'm sorry Haruhi-nii! Its just that that's what Sosuke-nii says too." Hikari told him. Haruhi ran a hand through his hair. "Your reason?" he asked. Hikari had finally found the paper she was looking for but paused to look up at him.

"I've finally decided!" she announced. Haruhi looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "Decided?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "Hikaru and I decided a long time ago that when we came of middle school age we were going to enter a school in Japan that had the best tennis team!" Hikari told him.

Haruhi sat up straight to look at his sister. It had been two years since Hikaru's death and she still found it really hard to talk about it. Even now she paused to rub her left arm which was covered by a brace. It was almost as if the past wounds were hurting.

"But middle school is still a little over a year away." Haruhi said. Hikari nodded. "I know. That's why I've spent the last few months since we moved here, looking into schools. I've found a few really good one, Haruhi-nii!" she said with a smile.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile back. "Oh? Well tell me then." he said. "The top among them is last year's middle school National Champions! Rikkai Dai! Everyone believes their going for another win this year." Hikari told him.

"They have three really strong players they call the Demons. Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro, and Yanagi Renji. All first years but really strong." Hikari went on. "Then there's Hyotei Gakuen. They have a past European Jr. Champ on their team. A couple of their first year students are shaping out very well." Hikari added.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that Chotarou's school? He'll be joining the middle school division next year." he asked. Hikari nodded. She named off a few others, chatting away happily as she told her brother what she had found.

Haruhi remained quiet for a moment. Hikari had always been good at gathering data and information like this. "Hmm…have you tried Seigaku?" he asked finally. Hikari froze. Slowly she raised her eyes to him. She hadn't considered Seigaku.

"It's true the school has turned out strong players in the past." she started in a low voice. Haruhi knew this was how she was going to be. Seigaku had been the school their mother had gone to. Hikari was very reluctant about anything that related back to their mother.

"Nanjirou-sensei went there and he went pro. Mother went there and was a woman's pro. Their coach is very good." Haruhi told her. Hikari looked up at him. "Mother was a women's pro player….I want to continue playing in the men's league." she told him.

Haruhi rubbed his temples. "You really don't care if you get hurt again, do you?" he asked bluntly. Hikari flinched at the words making her brother regret them instantly. "I'm sorry Hikari. All I'm trying to say, is it's a good school. Don't over look it." he told her as he got to his feet.

Hikari nodded and got a kiss on the top of her head from her brother. "And don't forget to keep out of sight. Some guys don't like little girls hanging around and spying on them." Haruhi told his sister before he left.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari, against her better judgment, went out to take a look at Seigaku. She knew Haruhi was right but she wasn't sure she could go to the same school her mother had gone to. But the point was….Haruhi was right.

So dressed in boys clothes, extra baggy, and all her hair gathered into a ball cap she snuck onto school grounds during tennis practice and hid in a tree to watch. She had her data log in hand and was jotting down information as quickly as she could.

Their third and second years weren't bad. Their training was decent. But it was a group of first years that caught her attention right off the bat. There was six of them and they all seemed to be lead by one boy with glasses.

They all had speed, techquine, power, and, in one case, agility. If trained right and pushed correctly, they could all take a swing at the pros and have a pretty good result. It was the leader of this group that she really watched.

He was clearly left handed. His simply gestures and body language screamed lefty. As a natural lefty herself she knew the signs. Despite that though, he took on his sempai with his right hand. None of them seemed to notice.

Hikari watched him intently from her spot for most of the practice. He was extremely good. Captain material even. He had an easy charm with his five year mates and they all seemed to reply to him easily. He, more then likely, would be captain by the time she entered middle school.

She was watching him closely, when suddenly his glasses flashed and he was looking directly her way. Hikari tried to move so fast, she fell out of the tree and into a line of bushes below. Smooth Hikari, smooth.

That had scared her. She hadn't expected him to look up at her so suddenly. She thought she was well hidden where she was but she swore….he had looked right at her. _That was creepy_, she told herself as she crawled out of the bushes, making sure her hat was still in place and she was all in one piece.

When she made it out of the bushes she came face to face with a pair of legs. She followed them up to meet the gaze of a couple of third year boys. Oh this wasn't going to end well. Not for any of them really. Sosuke would be so angry if she got into another fight.

The fight at Fudomine when she had chunked her shoe at a boy had been enough to make Sosuke confide her to her room for a week. No tennis practice, no going out. It had been the worst kind of torture in the history of torture!

The lead boy, who she had bumped into, seized her by the back of her jacket, hauling her up off the ground and holding in there. "What's a grade schooler doing here!?" he snapped looking at her face. "Technically I'm not a grade schooler. I'm a private tutor student." she replied.

That didn't help. If anything it made the boy more angry. He raised a hand to hit her when a ball swerved right past his head and made him freeze. Hikari on the other hand was impressed with the amount of controlled spin that was on that shot.

She turned her head to look at the group of first years she had noticed. One boy, a brunette with his eyes pretty much closed by a light smile, had served the ball. "You shouldn't pick on little kids, sempai!" said a black haired boy. He had a red head next to him who nodded in agreement.

"Stay out of it! This little brat was crawling around in the bushes, probably spying." the boy who had a hold of Hikari said shaking a finger in her face. Hikari hated when people did that. They acted like she wasn't there and couldn't hear them. So she improvised.

"_**YEOW!**_" The third year screamed in pain and dropped Hikari when she latched her teeth firmly on his finger. Hikari landed on her feet. "Big bully!" she snapped before hauling off and kicking him in the shin. And down he went, rubbing his abused shin.

Hikari put up her little fist in front of her when the two other third yeas looked at her. "Who's next?" she asked. The two look down at their friend then to the first years and back at her before deciding they had had enough for the day. They gathered their friend and left.

The first year boys turned to watch their sempai leave, making sure they went before turning back to Hikari. But Hikari was gone. They looked all over the place but couldn't find the little kid that had just kicked their sempai.

"I wonder who that was." the black haired boy said. "Feisty little thing, eh Tezuka?" the brunette with his eyes closed said turning to the lead boy with brown hair and glasses. The boy was looking around still but agreed with his friend. "We should return." he said. With that they took off.

Hikari was sitting in a tree branch above their heads watching them as they went back about their way. She watched them until they vanished and then she jumped down her data log open in hand. She jotted down a name at the top of a blank sheet then looked back towards the courts.

"Tezuka huh? I think I have stumbled across something very interesting." she remarked to herself with a grin on her face as she snapped her book close. She would come back again and again to gather more data, but for now she knew she had found a very likely team to join.

"Farewell, Tezuka-san. One day, no matter how this turns out, I'll battle you just to see how strong you are." she muttered to herself as she walked along her way. She couldn't wait to get home to tell Haruhi about what she had found.

END

Kyandi: Younger Hikari had more spunk and was feistier.

Hikari: I was younger and didn't have the self control I do now.

Kyandi: Self control….riiggghhhhttttt…..

Hikari: What, you doubt me?

Kyandi: Nooooooo…. *nods yes*

Hikari: Whatever just get on with this.

Kyandi: Okay! Please enjoy and review.

Hikari: We will be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye!


	102. SIDE STORY-Vacation Mayhem Part 1

Kyandi: Hi guys! Okay so I meant to put this chapter up a while back.

Hikari: But it turned into two chapters.

Kyandi: Right. So this is another side story but there's a reason why I absolutely _**have**_ to put this up.

Hikari: Sorry but we can't tell you why.

Kyandi: Just pay attention to the characters introduced.

Hikari: Right. So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 102 SIDE STORY-Vacation Mayhem Part 1

"Summer vacation? With you?" Several of the boys now sitting in the living room of the Higarashi homestead, looked up at the girl now standing at the head of the room. Several boy from the full teams of Seigaku, Shitenhoji, Rikkaidai, and Hyotei, to Tachibana and Kamio, to even Yuuta, Sengoku, Akutsu, and Dan, sat all over the living room.

Hikari had invited them all over and when they were gathered she had proposed a summer trip that she would pay for fully. "Seriously!?" Toyama asked excitedly. Since they were so far from home, the Shitenhoji team was currently staying in the extra rooms of Hikari's home. She looked happy to have a full house again.

"Of course, you have to have your parents' permission first, because I'm not taking you over seas without it." Hikari replied with a shrug. At that there was a loud cheer from most of the boys, before Hikari was swarmed by Eiji, Kirihara, Toyama, Jirou, and several others.

"Alright, alright! Down boys! Heel!" Hikari said, laughing as she squirmed free of the boys. "Why the sudden offer, Hiri-chan?" Yukimura asked. Hikari shrugged. "I always get a big allowance for summer vacation, to kind of do as I please, but usually it goes to waste." Hikari replied.

"I've never been the type to go on a vacation, especially not by myself. No point. I never really had friends before. At least not any that didn't already have plans or that weren't in another country altogether." Hikari added.

"Since I have such great friends, now, I thought I'd actually spend the money for once. And after a couple years of it adding up, I have more then enough for a nice long trip." she told them. Many of the boys smiled.

"Oh, Hika-chan!" Hikari was grabbed up in a hug by Eiji and Jirou who pressed their faces close to hers. Hikari couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay! I got it!" she told them, both releasing her. "So where are we going then?" Shiraishi asked.

Many of the boys knew, without a doubt, that their parents would say yes. Most of their parents had met the girl already and not only liked her, but trusted her. Not to mention that with some of the boys, since their captain was going, their parents would allow them. As was the case with Toyama, whose mother liked and trusted both Hikari and Shiraishi with her son's safety.

Hikari smiled at him. "A cross country road trip through America. We'll all decided the main stops together. The rest will be just random stops." Hikari told them as she pulled a map out of a drawer and spread it out on the center table of the room.

"We'll start in New York and end in California. I already asked Sosuke-nii to borrow the family plane." she said pointing to two different spots on opposite ends of the map. "We have to stop one night in Texas, though." she told them pointing to a small town in north-east Texas called Caddo Mills. "What's there?" Yuuta asked leaning past his brother. Ohtori leaned over Shishido's shoulder to look at where she pointed.

"Oh dear heavens!" Ohtori said hanging his head when he saw the town. "Shush, Chotarou." Hikari told him holding a finger in front of her lips. "You're really going to take all of us there?" Ohtori asked his cousin.

Hikari grinned as all eyes settled on Hikari. "You bet! Now shush. They'll see when we get there." Hikari said. "Now we'll be gone for a month. You'll need your passports for sure. The rest of what you bring is up to you." Hikari told the boys as she folded up the map. "We'll have fun." she added with a big smile.

-0-0-0-0-

"Eiji don't run!" Hikari looked up from claiming her luggage as Eiji went flying past her cheerfully before colliding with Toyama who was riding around on a luggage cart. Hikari covered a laugh as Tezuka and Shiraishi looked up from beside her.

They had arrived in New York late at night but with no problems. Everyone had been able to come and many of the boys' parents had placed the care of their sons in Hikari's hands. Of course it had been more as a joke on the parents' behalf but Hikari had taken it all seriously. She had promised the boys would be just fine. Of course, once promised, Hikari would carry it out.

So there they stood in the airport in New York. "I guess we should hurry and get them out of here before they cause some serious trouble." Hikari remarked. "That might be the best idea." Shiraishi agreed. Hikari grabbed her bags.

"Alright, boys grab your things and lets be on our way!" Hikari told them, other people in the airport pausing and turning to look at the girl as she spoke in Japanese. All of the boys gathered quickly after that.

"SO how are we getting around, Hiri-chan?" Marui asked as they head outside. Hikari smiled. "You'll see." she told them. Once they stepped outside a voice called out. "Young Miss!" Everyone looked up as Hikari's old caretaker, Suou, ran up to them.

"Suou!" Hikari greeted happily. The man patted Hikari's head. "Guys, for those of you who haven't met him, this is my caretaker, Suou." Hikari told the boys. Suou gave them all a smile. "You have a caretaker, Ri-chan!?" Koharu and Yuuji asked.

"Oh that's right. Since he was here getting things ready, you haven't gotten to meet him yet." Hikari remarked. "Young Miss needs someone to care for her when the young masters aren't home." Suou said. Hikari bent her head back to look up at the man.

"Are you suggesting that I can't take care of myself, Suou?" she asked. "No, no! I would never imply such a thing, Young Miss!" Suou said a small smile on his lips.

"Lair, lair pants on fire. Tsk, tsk, shame on you Suou to lie to your mistress." Hikari told him playfully. "Yes, yes, forgive me Miss." Suou replied equally joking as he took her bags from her. "Hey that rhymed !" Toyama said laughing.

Suou smiled at the boy before turning to his mistress. "Such a long trip, you must be tired Miss. Come, lets get you aboard and off to the hotel." Suou told her. Hikari smiled at him as he turned to load her bags…in the carrying compartments of a large Greyhound bus.

"Guys, this is how we're getting around. Hisoka-nii rented it for our use." Hikari told them as they looked up at it. "You've worked out a lot of details, Hika-chan." Fuji praised.

"Well of course! I couldn't be much of a hostess if I didn't!" Hikari replied before following Suou. "Come on. Load your bags in the bottom and lets go. I'm ready to get to the hotel." she told them over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs up into the bus.

The boys followed, loading their bags before boarding the bus. Before a fight could break out on who would sit next to Hikari, Tezuka dropped into the seat next to her. Once everyone was loaded up and settled Suou took the driver seat.

"Ready when you are Young Miss." he said over his shoulder. "Then lets go." Hikari said leaning back in her seat. Suou chuckled. "Of course, Miss." he said starting up the bus. "When we get to the hotel you all might want to go to bed." Hikari called over the noise of the bus.

"We have a long day tomorrow. First we see the Statue of Liberty and then we pack up to start our trip to Bartram's Garden in Fairmount Park, Pennsylvania." Hikari added.

Yukimura and Shiraishi had insisted on stopping to see the garden. Hikari had agreed, wanting to stop and see it herself. "What's the list of stops again, Hihime-chan?" Yuushi asked from a seat across the walk way from Hikari.

"First it's the Statue of Liberty here in New York, then to Bartam's Garden in Fairmount Park, Pennsylvania, Merler Museum in Yardley, Pennsylvania, Berkeley Castel in Berkeley Springs, West Virgina, a stop in Nashville, Tennessee, Adventure Island in Tampa, Florida." Hikari listed off. At the mention of Adventure Island Eiji and few others cheered.

"A stop in New Orleans, Louisiana, Big Tex in Dallas Texas, Scarborough Renaissance Festival in Waxahachie, Texas, a stop in Caddo Mills, Texas, the Grand Canyon in Arizona, and finally our final destination is Los Angeles, California." Hikari finished.

"Of course that's not counting any extra stops we want to make." Hikari added with a smile. "You still haven't told us what's in Caddo Mills." Eiji said popping up in his seat beside Oishi. Eiji paused for a moment.

"Cad-do Millllllllz….." he sounded out forming the words strangely. Hikari looked up at him as he laughed. "That name sounds so funny!" Eiji said finally. Hikari shook her head.

"You know even some Americans think it sounds funny. But not the people who live there. They take pride in their little town." Hikari told him. "And I'm not going to tell you. You have to wait and find out." she added. Eiji pouted. "Fine, keep your secrets." Eiji said dropping back down in his seat. Hikari laughed. "I will." she replied.

END

Kyandi: Well here's the first half!

Hikari: Caddo Mills is a funny name.

Kyandi: Only to non Americans.

Hikari: You're not American.

Kyandi: But I live there.

Hikari: Living there a few years does not make you an American! Echizen-kun lived in American and he's not American!

Kyandi: Pointless argument. Anyway everyone please enjoy and review!

Hikari: *sigh* We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	103. SIDE STORY-Vacation Mayhem Part 2

Kyandi: Back with the second part of the side story!

Hikari: Right. So we'll just move on from here.

Kyandi: Right. Yes I didn't go into much detail about their stops but it would have been to long if I had.

Hikari: It was long enough.

Kyandi: Shush! So everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 103 SIDE STORY-Vacation Mayhem Part 2

Hikari didn't know what was more outrageous, Momo and Kaido getting into a fight at Berkeley Castle ending when Kaido almost shoved Momo right through a battlement and off the castle walls, Marui and Jirou nearly falling off a ride at Adventure Island when Jirou wanted to grab a hold of Marui, or the big mud fight that broke out at the Scarborough Renaissance Festival that started when Koharu and Yuuji were teasing Kirihara during a mud show.

Either way she took pictures of it all. Especially the mud fight. The reason? Well as the fight went on, Hikari felt like being a little mischievous herself. The result? A mud splattered Tezuka and Sanada.

The two had been standing on either side of her when the fight had broke out and pretty much everyone, even Atobe and Yukimura, got in on the fight. Everyone but Sanada and Tezuka, who thought they were too stoic to join in.

So with a grin Hikari had taken a step back and with all her strength, gave the two the biggest shove she could manage. Both, taken off guard, stumbled forward, tripping over Yuuta who had gotten pushed down in the mud. Both had went sprawling into the mud, to get cover from head to toe. Hikari didn't think she had ever laughed so hard in her life.

She had laughed so hard that she had literally fallen over, gripping her sides. The sight of a furious Sanada and Tezuka covered in mud, especially when Tezuka had to remove his glasses to glare at her, was just too funny. Even the people who had taken cover to watch were laughing just as hard as Hikari.

In the end Hikari was the only one to come out of it without any mud on her. And now they all sat on the bus, heading for their next stop which would be their rest stop. Of course the others had to sit there with mud caked on their clothes and skin.

Hikari looked out of the side of her eyes at Tezuka and broke into laughter again. Tezuka, who had managed to get his glasses, if nothing else, cleaned, glared at her. "Thirty laps when we return to Japan, Higarashi." he told her firmly. This, though only made her laugh even more.

"I'm so sorry Tezuka-buchou. I couldn't help it! You and Sanada-san wouldn't have entered the fight any other way!" Hikari told him. Before he could say anything Hikari looked up her face lighting up. She was out of her seat in an instant rushing to the front to stand beside the driver's seat.

"Up there! That's the exit, Suou!" she told him pointing to the next exit on the highway. Suou grinned. "Of course, Miss Hikari." he said exiting off. "Turn left under the bridge and follow the winding road." Hikari told him.

All of the boys were looking over the tops of their seats or leaning around the seat in front of them to see. Hikari perched herself on Suou's arm rest as they drove down a long winding road, passing more roads just like it with houses spread out every few acres.

They passed a baseball field and a small grade school, as well as several fields filled with cows before reaching some train tracks. "Turn right." Hikari told Suou who did as told. As they went down the road, houses got closer together and when they passed over a bridge they found themselves in a small town.

There was a post office and gas station along with a grocery store and donut shop to their left before they turned onto the main street of the town.

"Guys, welcome to Caddo Mills. It's a small country community but I assure you the people here are a breed of their own." Hikari told them as they passed a hand full of small family owned shops, a tiny police station, a firehouse, and a barber shop before following the curve of the road away from the town. Down this road they found the middle school, another grade school, and finally turned down a road in front of the high school.

"They only have four schools?" Eiji asked. "Yes. Keep in mind there aren't enough children around here for more then that. And American schools work differently then ours." Hikari told him as they head up a hill farther into the country side. "Where are we going?" Marui asked. "You'll see." Hikari told him as Suou turned onto a long dirt road lined by large trees, whose branches formed a canopy above them.

At the end they found a large black iron fence with the words _**Engles Ranch**_ worked into the metal at the top. "I have to get out for a second." Hikari told them. Hikari hopped down the stairs heading to a keypad on a small stand to the side of the side.

She typed in a code that had the gate swinging open, before climbing back onto the bus. Suou followed the paved road for another mile of trees lining the road with a white fence. At the end of the road was a circle drive way before a large Victorian-styled house with a big rap-around porch complete with a swing, a balcony over the porch and big white shuttered bay windows.

Suou parked the bus letting the teenagers off. Hikari looked up at the house with a smile. "Are you sure she's home?" Ohtori asked her coming to a stop beside her his hair sticking up from the dried mud. Just then the double front doors flew open and there was a cry of, "Hickory!".

Everyone looked up as someone came flying down the stairs to scoop Hikari up, spinning the girl around. "Oh ya don't know how much I've missed ya!" cried a happy voice in heavily country-twang accented English. Whoever it was had the American country twang down to a T. When the person finally sat Hikari down the boys got a good look at the girl who had scooped her up.

She was tall, at about five foot, seven, lean, curvy, and defiantly American. The girl was all lean muscle and curve with high facial features, thick curly blonde hair and big, bright green eyes. When she smiled it showed a dimple in her left cheek and there was a small splash of freckles across both of her bare shoulders.

To show off that she was an American country girl she wore jean shorts, a loose unbuttoned red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt tails tied at her belly button, a black form fitting tank top, and real leather cowboy boots. On top of her mass of curls she wore a cowboy hat to match.

"Well would ya look at ya! Ya grown so much seen tha last time I saw ya, kiddo!" she cheered as she looked at Hikari who smiled. "Hello Candy." Ohtori greeted in English making the girl turn to look up at him from under the hat. "Well I'll be a prairie dog on the plain! Cho is that ya, under all that mud?" the girl ask.

Ohtori smiled. "It is." he told her in English. "Well hot damn, boy, what did ya do? Roll around like a lil piggy?" she asked with a laugh. "Not quite. It was a mud fight at a festival." Hikari told her. The girl grinned. All of the other boys just stared. Hikari turned to them gesturing to them to bring the girl's attention to the boy.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Look at all these boys just covered in mud from head ta toe! Almost like a bunch of lil piggies!" she said hands on hips. "I'll have ta hose ya boys down out back before ya can come in." she said looking them over. Hikari smiled.

"Boys, this is Candyce Engles. She's in high school and be considered a second year back home. Her mother has been working with Higarashi Corp for a long time now and runs a sporting goods company here in a American. We've known each other since we were little." Hikari told them making Candyce grin.

"Ya'll can just call me Candy. Shoot, everyone does." she said with a laugh. "Welcome to Engles Ranch. Ya must be the rowdy gang of boys, Hickory has told me about. Come on around back. I'm sure my brothers can help ya clean off enough to come in for a real shower." she told them beckoning them to follow.

"Did she just call you Hickory?" Eiji asked Hikari. Hikari nodded. "It seems she thought I said Hickory when we first met and she's been calling me that since." Hikari told him. "Good thing, ya'll decided to drop on by today! Ain't never had home cooking until ya had some good ol' fashion Texas Bar BQ!" Candyce said over her shoulder as she rounded the side of the house.

As she did, two little girls ran past almost knocking over the boys. Both had the same facial features as Candyce, but one, the older at ten, had strawberry blond hair that was as straight as a board except for a few curls at her temples and green-gray eyes and the other, the younger at eight, had curly brown hair and big blue eyes.

Both paused to look up at the Japanese boys with big eyes. "Whoa!" they coursed as they looked up at Sanada who was right in front of them.

"Katlynn, Chasidy! Ya say excuse me and sorry when ya run into someone!" Candyce scolded the two. Both girls looked at her then at each other before sticking their tongues out at her. Candyce's eyes narrowed before she shot after the two.

Both little girls let out similar, epps, and ran off. But Candyce was faster. She bowled the two over ending up in a rolling mass as the two fought with her, ganging up on the older girl. "That's her two younger sisters. Katlynn's ten and, though she don't look it, Chasidy's eight. She has two nephews around here somewhere too." Hikari told the boys as Candyce finally pinned both girls.

"Ha! Now what do ya say?" Candyce asked the two girls. "Argh! Candyce, ya fat cow, get off!" Katlynn snapped trying to wiggle free of her sister. "Wrong!" Candyce replied unfazed. "I'm sorry!" Chasidy cried first. "See? Chasidy knows when not ta be stubborn." Candyce said letting the younger of the two sisters go. Chasidy turned to look at her older sister still trapped.

"Chas, help me!" Katlynn said holding out her arms. Chasidy shook her head rapidly. "I ain't getting sat on again! The only person with a bigger butt then her, is you." she protested. "'Ain't', ain't a word, Chasidy." Candyce scolded.

"Ya use it, ya fat cow, now get off!" Katlynn snapped. Hikari laughed watching the three sisters. "I wish I had had a sister." Hikari remarked. "You can't honestly say you want a sister to that with!" Momo said. "Oh heavens no! If I had a sister she would never talk to me the way Candyce lets her sisters talk to her." Hikari told them.

Finally Katlynn and Chasidy went running past them heading back around the house. "Kiss my butt, ya fat cow!" Katlynn called over her shoulder before she was gone from sight. "Aw, they don't mean nothin' by it." Candyce told Hikari. "Sure they may call me fat cow now, but they sing a different tune when they want somethin'." Candyce added with a wink leading the way once more.

When they round the house they found a large back porch, just like the front, a big swimming pool, and several people gathered around a grill. "Oh, ho! Is that Hickory I see!" A big man, with a head of gray peppered black curls, a bushy mustache to match, and eyes so brown they were almost black, stood next to the grill, snuff can in hand.

"Hey, Papa Bear." Hikari greeted. "Hickory!" came cheers from all around. One woman, an older woman with short bright blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a big smile, closed the grill and looked at Hikari. "Man you have grown." she said looking Hikari up and down. Both the man and the woman lacked the same country twang to their speech that Candyce and her sisters boosted. "Aw, Mama, I said tha same thing." Candyce said walking towards them. "Oh my goodness! Are those boys under all that mud?"

This speaker was a short woman, who topped off at five foot even with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, little to no frame and a splash of freckles on her nose. She was very pretty though and carrying a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes on one hip. "Oh yeah! Daddy, can ya give these boys a hose down so they can go inside and take a shower?" Candyce asked the black hair man who must be her father.

"Sure. Boys right this way." he said gesturing to the side. "You really want to spray us with a watering hose!?" Atobe asked. Candyce gave him a toothy grin. "Its that or striping, cause ya ain't tracking that mud in my house. I don't think you want to do that in front of little Hickory and my sisters. They're all very impressionable." she told them.

Though no one could see it under the mud, Atobe was sure he turned beat red. "I'd rather be sprayed." he said at last. "That's what I thought." Candyce replied her family snickering behind her.

-0-0-0-0-

When all of the boys had finally cleaned up, changed clothes, and had their clothes taken to be washed, they joined the Engles family outside once more. It turned out Candyce was the fourth youngest out of thirteen, with three sets of twins among the family.

They met all seven of Candyce's brothers who ranged from red headed and green eyed as her oldest brothers Brennan and Brendan, to black haired and blue eyes being her younger brother Teal. They also met her five sisters from the oldest Bailey who shared her father's black hair but had her mother's blue eyes like Teal, to Alicia who looked just like her but with blonde hair, to Brandie who was the mother of Candyce's two nephews, down to Katlynn and Chasidy.

The Engles clan was both big and goofy. Candyce wrestled with her brothers, chased her nephews, and dragged Hikari into a game of poker with her three brother-in-laws which was eventually won by Hikari.

"Damn, every time! There's no reading that face!" roared John, Alicia's husband who was a big burly man with a shaved head. "Who me?" Hikari asked faking surprise. "Ryuo is better then me!" Hikari said gesturing to Shishido.

Among the Engles Hikari had dropped all honorics and was calling everyone by their given name. The three men who had married into the Engles family, instantly turned on Shishido. "Come on boy! Join us if your that good!" called Nathan, Bailey's husband.

Shishido looked at Hikari who nodded. Just like that all the boys were dragged into activities with the family. Tezuka, Sanada, Yagyuu, and Atobe found themselves talking to Candyce's oldest brother Brennan, whose twin, Brendan was in the mist of an arm wrestling match with Gin and so far evenly matched.

Several of the boys were pulled into a football game and then a baseball and soccer match with the rest of Candyce's brothers. Eiji, Toyama, Kirihara, and Dan found themselves playing with Katlynn and Chasidy who were teaching them how to play an American game called Ninja.

Some boys, like Shiraishi, Fuji, and Yukimura, were being fused over by the female members of the Engles family, while Candyce got into a wrestling match with her uncle and came out the winner despite her uncle being taller and bigger.

Tezuka looked up from his conversation to where Hikari sat across the table with Candyce's niece, Starlit in hand. She was holding the little eight month old over her and lowering her to make a face and funny noise at the baby, who just started cackling away every time, even managing to make Hikari laugh too.

Tezuka didn't know that Hikari was good with children, but she seemed right at home with the baby and actually made a cute scene with the child. Tezuka found himself watching her for a while as she played with the baby before accepting a bottle from the baby's mother, Bailey. Hikari rocked the baby gently watching her fall asleep. "I'll take her." Bailey offered once the baby was asleep. "Not that's fine." Hikari told her with a smile.

"So, how long are ya goin' ta be stayin' this time, Hickory? Candyce called from where she sat on the ground, her oldest nephew hanging from her neck. "Only the night. We still have half a country to see." Hikari told her. Candyce let out a whistle. "How long have ya been in America?" she asked. "About a week and a half." Shiraishi answered for Hikari.

"And ya just made it ta Texas from New York? That should have only taken ya a few days." Candyce remarked. "We have a lot of stops to make." Hikari said with a shrug. "Well then ya better get some sleep tonight." Candyce told her.

"And before you go we're going to make sure you all get a few good, home cooked meals in you." Candyce's mother said with a smile. Hikari smiled back at her. "Thanks, Mama Lion." she told her.

"Speaking of which….Supper's ready! Everyone come on in!" Candyce's mother called. Everyone gathered around, some people sitting on the ground, others at various tables. Hikari looked up as Marui and Niou started laughing.

When she turned she too almost laughed. Chasidy, the youngest of the Engles siblings, had decided to make her seat in Sanada's lap and looked quite comfy in the tall boy's lap. Sanada looked down at the girl, unable to think of anything to say.

"Aw! Looks like she likes ya!" Candyce remarked leaning on the back of Hikari's chair. "Comfy, Chasidy?" Candyce asked. Chasidy gave Sanada a big toothy smile, complete with a dimple in each cheek before settling down to eat her food. Everyone laughed with Sanada's next words. "Just this once." he told the little girl who gave a big grin in victory and even flashed the others the victory sign.

"So you say now, boy. But once an Engles woman sets her eyes on you, you're stuck for life." Nathan told Sanada patting the boy on the shoulder. "And what is that suppose to mean, Nathan Daniel Jackson?" Bailey asked raising an eyebrow at her husband. Nathan gave her a grin.

"Only that I was captured by your beautiful heart the first day I met you." he told her. "Uh-huh. And Mama's the Virgin Mary." Candyce replied making Nathan make a face at her. "It doesn't matter, Genichirou has a girl he likes." Hikari said. Sanada turned red and turned a glare on him. "She's your medical trainer, isn't she?" Hikari added with a big grin.

"Nonsense!" Sanada declared turning his face from her. Everyone laughed, especially his teammates who knew who this girl was. "What about you, Hickory? Finally find you a boy?" Brendan asked from a table over as he leaned back in his chair. Hikari looked up and grinned. "Yes sir! But I won't tell him." Hikari told him with a wink.

More people broke out laughing. The whole large group sat out talking until the stars filled the sky. "Alright boys, time for bed. We got a long day ahead of us." Hikari told them all after Toyama and a few others had fallen asleep on the grass. The boys thanked the Engles and retreated to their given rooms.

-0-0-0-0-

"_**YAHOOO! TIME TO GET UP LIL' DOGGIES!"**_ Tezuka and his roommate, Fuji, Atobe, and Yushi, all sat up in their beds when the loud call rang through the house. It was Candyce's voice hands down. "How does she get that loud?" Yushi asked. Just then the door opened and Hikari peeked in.

"Oh good you're awake. Sorry about the wake up call. Candyce does it everyday. Might want to get up and moving before she comes in here with the bucket of ice water." she told them with a smile before retreating. She left the door open allowing them to watch as Momo and Kenya went running down the hall dripping wet after having the ice water dumped on them.

"Where does Hihime-chan find these kinds of people?" Atobe remarked as they all got up and dress. They moment he stepped out into the hall though he was knocked over and trampled. "Katlynn, Chasidy!" Katlynn and Chasidy, who now sat on top of Atobe looking up at Teal as the fourteen year old came to a stop to look down at them.

"What do ya two think your doing? Mama won't be happy if she hears ya've trampled a guest." Teal added. Katlynn and Chasidy looked down at Atobe. Both epped and ran off. "Sorry about that. They're always running everywhere." Teal told Atobe as he helped the older boy up.

"I am so glad I have no siblings." Atobe replied. Teal gave him a sheepish smile. "We can't all be that lucky." Teal told him, giving him another apology before racing after his little sisters. "Lets just get out of here." Atobe said heading for the stairs.

The Engles family was fun but for someone like Atobe, they were a bit too much. Everyone made it through breakfast and then piled back onto the bus. Candyce came out to see them off. "Ya hurry up and come on back." Candyce told her friend for once not being loud. Hikari smiled.

"Right." she replied. "And bring these boys on by the club house some time. Star misses ya and I know Toyuri and the twins would be glad to see ya again." Candyce told her.

Hikari smiled. "Right. Maybe at a later date. I'll see you later then." Hikari told her friend. Candyce nodded, gave her a hug and let her go. Hikari waved to her friend before getting back on the bus. "The club house?" Shiraishi asked. Hikari grinned as she sank into her seat. "Another time, another trip." she told them.

-0-0-0-0-

"Finally!" Hikari closed her eyes and let the spray of ocean air hit her in the face. The trip had been long but fun and they had all seen and done fun things but now they finally stood on the California beach. "It was a fun trip wasn't it, Hika-chan!?" Eiji asked from where he sat around a fire with the others.

"It was." Hikari agreed before turning to her friends. "I'm glad I got to go on this trip with all of you." she told them with a brilliant smile. "You don't know how happy I am to have friends like all of you." she added.

The boys couldn't help but grin in reply. "Next year I'll take you to another country to meet more friends. Maybe Italy or England. Or I can take you home to Russian or Greece." Hikari told them.

"Sounds like fun, Hiri-chan." Yukimura said with a smile. The girl looked like she had really enjoyed the last month. None of the people thought they would ever see her laugh and smile as much as she did. Hikari sat down next to Tezuka.

"Thank you for coming as well Tezuka-buchou." she told him with a smile. Tezuka's face softened a bit and he gave her a nod. They sat in silence for a moment while their friends chattered away. Then Tezuka spoke. "You still have thirty laps when we get home."

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: This part was longer.

Kyandi: I noticed.

Hikari: Well Kyandi-sama needs to sleep so enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon.

Hikari: Bye.


	104. Not My Time

Kyandi: Howdy everyone! Okay so I was happy that two new chapters of New Prince of Tennis came out today.

Hikari: Too bad they were like….really short.

Kyandi: Yeah. So here's the next chapter for you!

Hikari: For all of you who really want to see how this ends, stay tuned. Believe me….it gets good.

Kyandi: Creepy, scary good.

Hikari: And?

Kyandi: Never mind. Anyway everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 104 Not My Time

"Well?" Sanada asked as she got to her feet. "Looks like we don't got much of a choice." Hikari replied with a sigh. "Believe me I wouldn't do this if I didn't have a choice." Hikari replied as she pulled her shoes off.

When she dropped them on the ground there was a loud clack of metal that suggested the soles of the shoes were weighted down with lead weights. Everyone watched as Hikari tugged on the new shoes that Ohtori had just handed her and then removed her jersey.

When she dropped her jersey on the wall there were more heavy thuds from weights that lined parts of the inside of the jersey. Under the jersey she wore a black tank top with Higarashi across the shoulders. Around her waist were more weights that she removed and dropped with the others. Hikari paused when her fingers landed on the brace on her left arm. "Higarashi." Sanada growled in warning.

"I know. Not yet." Hikari replied turning and picking up her racket. Tanegashima's eyes landed on the braces on Hikari left arm and leg. The things looked like they kept her arm and leg from too much movement.

She was able to bend her knee and elbow but it all seemed to be restrained movement. She didn't have complete free movement in the two limbs. Now without the jersey he could see that the one on her arm went higher then he thought it did. It covered her whole arm from her hand, up and over her shoulder.

Usually Hikari covered them with bandages. But why? She had no problem with them seeing the braces so Tanegashima knew it wasn't from embarrassment or fear of someone finding out about the braces. _'There's something under the braces._' Tanegashima thought.

"We need to hide that for now." he told her. "I know. But I'm not sure it's a good idea. I'm wary of using them with you on the court with me." Hikari told Sanada. "Is there a risk?" he asked looking dow at her. Hikari shook her head.

"With the first yes. That's anyone in its line of fire. But we can just have you step behind me for that one. Collapsing Hell will only effect their side of the court. I used it in a doubles match with Inui-sempai before and he was completely unaffected by it's use. That one we don't have to worry about." Hikari remarked.

"Burning Toll will only effect the person that tries to return it." she added. "Black Fury?" Sanada asked. "In theory it should only effect a person that's experienced the Burning Toll. But I've never used it in a doubles match before. I can't say, one hundred percent, whether it will effect you too or not." Hikari replied looking up at him.

Sanada tugged on the bill of his hat as he thought. He certainly didn't want to experience the Black Fury. The shot had messed with Niou's head for a few weeks before he would step foot on the courts again. "Sanada-san?" Hikari asked.

Sanada looked down at her. Hikari was taking her cues from him, doing only what he wanted her to do at the moment. There would come a point in the match when that would switch and Hikari would call the shots.

"We'll think of that if it comes down to you using it." he replied. Hikari nodded. Her gaze went past him to the two high schoolers on the other side of the court, watching them. "They're curious." Hikari remarked.

Sanada looked over his shoulder. "They'll figure it out soon enough." he replied. Hikari nodded before retreating to her spot in the back court. She would take her cue from Sanada. Everything was starting to fall into place.

Sanada was doing most of the work, covering for Hikari like he thought she couldn't handle it. Truth was it was an act. Sanada would cover Hikari, draw all attention to him, for as long as he could. Make them think that he was the biggest threat, and not the little girl he was defending the whole time. When he grew too tired to keep it up, and he would, Hikari would take over and seize control of the game.

Hikari would use her Pits of Hell to seize control of the match and show everyone that the person to fear was not the Emperor of Rikkai Dai, but the Silver Siren of Seigaku. Once she had seized control of the match and Sanada was rested, the two would completely dominate the match and take the number two and number six badges.

In theory the match with Sanada and Hikari was perfect. Sanada provided the strength, though Hikari could too if she had to, and Hikari provided the speed and flexibility. Hikari knew enough about Sanada, and Sanada trusted Hikari enough, to make the pair work. The Emperor and the Siren.

"So you were wearing quite a few weights, Little Lily?" Tanegashima asked Hikari turned to look at him. She blinked for a moment. "You really don't seem to get it do you?" she asked her tone a bit rude for once. Tanegashima looked at Hikari.

"Enlighten me." he said. Hikari heaved a sigh, jamming her left hand into her hair. Her right hand went to her hip. It was a bit of an annoyed look. Almost like she was annoyed at having to explain something to a child or something.

"You see the bad thing about playing against males, and I've realized this over the years of playing against them, is that if you show them the same shots repeatedly, show them what power and skill you have, they start to figure it out. They start to form a little picture in their heads that helps them work it out. That's not good." Hikari told him.

"When you males start figuring that out, you start to get more clever then you naturally are. No I'm not saying some of you aren't naturally clever. Some of you are far too clever. But you see the thing is when men become more clever then they need to be, females grow rapidly tired of the situation and when that happens….well all hell breaks loose." she added.

She shrugged as if it was completely natural and not something to be questioned. "So the question is, how do I enter such a camp and not let the males there become any wiser to the situation then they already are?" she asked.

Tanegashima didn't have the answer for this and neither did Omagari. "Allow me to answer that for you. It's simple really….I simply don't show you half of what I am capable of. I limit my arsenal and harshly restrict my movements with braces and weights. You see I knew that if I allowed you to see the true extent of my abilities you would report back to the others and soon you would all grow wise to my plan. Not good." she answered.

"Are you saying you're worse then what you are now, Little Lily?" Tanegashima asked. Hikari scratched one cheek. "I wouldn't say that exactly. What I'm trying to say is with females….you should always expect the worse." Hikari told him.

Tanegashima chuckled. "I'm afraid you lost me, Little Lily." he told her. "You'll understand soon enough." Hikari replied returning to her spot. Without the heaviest weights to weight her down, Hikari was even faster then before, darting about behind Sanada to catch the few balls that slipped past him.

But in the eyes of the high schoolers, speed wouldn't help her to seize the match. None of them would guess that Hikari was simply bidding her time. Sanada didn't want her blowing her cover just yet. No one at the camp, outside of the middle schoolers, knew she was left handed and Sanada wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. Hikari didn't like the restraint on the shots she could use but it served it's purpose.

"Wow, their combination is really coming together!" one boy yelled. "But isn't she really letting him cover for her?" added another. Hikari ignored it as Sanada returned another shot. "No matter how often you try, the result will be the same." Omagari said.

Hikari didn't let it effect her. She was starting to see it. She was starting to see the timing of his shots no matter what arm he hit. Then something else caught her eyes. Hikari turned to looked at Sanada out of the side of her eyes as he returned another shot.

"Don't talk nonsense." he roared. Omagari moved to return it…but at the last moment it changed directions and Omagari barely caught it. Hikari knew her signal when she saw it. She shot forward and jumped.

She caught the ball on the bottom of her gut and as she came down from her jump she let the ball slide along the face of her racket. When she swung down the ball zipped to the opposite end of the court from where Omagari thought it would.

Omagari stared at the ball. Then he turned to Hikari and Sanada as Hikari smiled at her partner. It had to be a fluke. It wouldn't happen again. That was what Omagari told himself. But with the next few shots it was the same result over and over again.

Hikari watched the realization dawn on Omagari's face. "He forcibly changes the flow of energy with a second swing!?" Omagari said in realization. "Give me a break. But…I have to decide to which side it will bend. Right or left." Omagari added as Sanada returned the shot.

"Neither right nor left." came Hikari's voice. Omagari switched his eyes to her as she gave him one of her little giggle/smiles. Omagari leaned back on his heels as suddenly the ball shot straight up into the air.

"After he hit's the ball, he twists the trajectory by force." Hikari remarked from the other side of the net. "This is the Emperor Sanada's "Black Aura"." Hikari added. Hikari turned her gaze to Tanegashima as she clasped her hands behind her back and bent forward to look at him.

"Want to hear a prediction, Tanegashima-sempai?" she asked him with a smile. Tanegashima smiled back. "Sure." he replied. "By the end of this game, you will get back up. I won't really play with you until you do." she told him giving him a grin before turning away from the net. Something about that grin had been almost…predatory. Tanegashima didn't know what to make of it.

-0-0-0-0-

"Advantage receiver!" the ref called. Omagari looked back at the ball that had just passed him. He was really starting to dislike both Hikari and Sanada. Despite Sanada clearly covering for his female partner she was nothing to laugh at.

She delivered sharp shots that always got past him in the end. He had also realized….she knew which hand he would use. Her eyes were trained on him the whole time, never leaving him for a second. When he'd get ready to return she knew which hand it would be and would relay that to her partner somehow.

Tanegashima had warned him at the start of the match that the girl had sharp eyes but he didn't think they would be this good.

Omagari moved to return the shot when suddenly there was Tanegashima, taking his racket back from his partner. "I'll take it." he told Omagari. Hikari's eyes went wide as the ball landed between her and Sanada.

She blinked for a moment as she looked at Tanegashima. "I see my data was right again. You really can turn all 'deathblows'….into 'nothing'." Hikari said standing up straight to look at Tanegashima. Tanegashima looked back at her a smile on his face.

"After all…you are the only person at this training camp whom Oni-sempai has never been able to defeat. That in itself is an accomplishment." Hikari said. Tanegashima chuckled at the seemingly praise.

"But Tanegashima-sempai." Hikari called. Tanegashima looked at her. "What is it, Little Lily?" Tanegashima asked raising an eyebrow. "I was right again." Hikari pointed out. Tanegashima deflated a little.

"Did you really have to point that out, Little Lily?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "Yes I did." she replied. Tanegashima shook his head. "Then remember, you said you'd play seriously if I got up." he told her. Hikari cocked her head to the side. "But Tanegashima-sempai….how can I play seriously when you won't take me seriously?"

END

Kyandi: I ended it there for a reason so you'll all have to hang on tight to find out!

Hikari: You really do like cliff hangers too much.

Kyandi: They're fun for the writer. Not so much for the reader.

Hikari: If you know that then why do you do it!?

Kyandi: Mr. Ruffles tells me too.

Hikari:…..

Kyandi: What's with that weird look?

Hikari: Your pet snake can't talk.

Kyandi: Yes he can! Right now he's saying feed Hikari to me.

Hikari: O.O *runs away*

Kyandi: Hehe! I win! Anyway everyone enjoy and review and we'll be back soon. Bye!


	105. Liar, Liar

Kyandi: Alright, I've gotten to a point where I can kind of go off on my own and not have to wait for a chapter.

Hikari: Here comes the juicy parts.

Kyandi: Right. So everyone enjoy.

Hikari: She's been waiting to post this part. She's written it, re-written it, edited it, and added things for the last few months.

Kyandi: Hey, I was excited. Leave me be.

Hikari: Right. So Everyone enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis. I'd make Tanegashima wear a tutu just for fun if I did.

Chapter 105 Lair, Lair

Tanegashima blinked at Hikari. "What makes you think I'm n-" Hikari cut him off. "Cut the pretending Tanegashima-sempai. It's not flattering." Hikari replied. Tanegashima's smile faltered at the serious look on Hikari's face.

"If you think I can't tell when someone is taking it easy one me, then you must really think I'm an idiot." she added. Tanegashima blinked in surprise. "I'd never call you an idiot, Little Lily." he told her. "Then stop pretending and admit. Be a man and tell the truth." she told him.

"I really hate lairs." she added her eyes narrowing. Tanegashima hadn't seen that look on her face before. Hikari had always appeared pretty docile and carefree. But this wasn't either.

"Can you blame me for not taking you seriously, Little Lily?" he asked with a smile. Hikari only blinked. "No. Everyone does. My own family and teammates didn't take me seriously until I started beating them." Hikari replied.

"And its because I'm female." she added. Her eyes narrowed more. "Isn't it? You think 'Oh she's a little girl therefore will pose no threat'. Right?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Tanegashima had a feeling that if he lied it wouldn't be good.

And she would know when he lied. Her eyes were that good. "Its only natural to think that way, Little Lily." he told her. Here Hikari gave a curt laugh. "Since when has anything about me been natural!?" she retorted.

Byodoin leaned forward to watch the girl. Something had changed. The light, joking air she had had the whole match, was gone. Her eyes were dead set on the two high schoolers in front of her and she had a grim determination about her.

She was ready to bring hell and hell fire down on her opponents. Byodoin smiled. He was beginning to like this girl. She had sass and spunk, but she had skill. That much was easy to tell.

Even with her large partner covering her, hiding her skill as much as he could, Byodoin could see the skill in the girl's very movements. Her brother hadn't been lying when he said his sister was the kind of player one met only once every generation.

Hikari was watching the two high schoolers closely. Then she stuck her racket under her arm. "Sanada-san." she called back. Sanada looked at her. "Step back." she told him. Panic flashed across him face. "You're going to take us on alone, Little Lily?" Tanegashima asked.

"Seems a bit stupid." Omagari remarked. "I told you at the beginning that there would come a point in this match when I would take the two of you on, by myself." Hikari told them. "Now's that time." she added with a shrug.

"You see, while I am good at doubles and can pair with just about anyone, _**my**_ style of tennis is strictly something that should be used in the realm of singles. To much of a threat to my partner." Hikari told them.

"And what is this style of your's?" Omagari asked. "Lets just say I'm not called the Princess of Blackness and the Silver Siren for nothing." Hikari replied.

Omagari shared a look with Tanegashima before they both looked at Hikari. "You've managed to insult me, Tanegashima-sempai and, as a member of the female side of the species, I highly favor retaliation. I will give you reason to take me serious as a tennis player at this camp." Hikari told him confidently.

Tanegashima smiled. "We'll see about that Little Lily." he replied. Hikari's eyes narrowed and she worked the muscles of her left hand, popping the fingers. Sanada looked at her hand before looking at Hikari's narrowed expression.

"Higarashi, don't." he growled at her. Hikari looked back at him. "Not now." Sanada added. Hikari frowned. "He wants a reason to take me serious, Sanada-san. I'll give him one." she told him.

"If you do that, I'm getting the hell off this court." Sanada replied. It was clear he was panicked. Hikari snorted. "No you won't. You'll stand right there because you know if you move from that spot before I tell you to, you'll have more heck to pay for then anything I can put them through." Hikari replied.

Sanada's mouth snapped shut. "Just don't move from there and you'll be fine." Hikari added turning back to the two high schoolers. She would give Tanegashima a reason to take her seriously. She hadn't gotten to the level she had by backing down and not honing her skills. After all she hadn't been born a natural tennis player like some. She had to work for what she had..

It was Hikari's serve. Hikari debated as she bounced her ball. Tanegashima had seen her Hurricane, but not her Tsunami. She wouldn't use her Typhoon or Cyclone just yet. Omagari hadn't seen any of her serves yet.

The Tsunami, Cyclone, and Typhoon required her left hand though. Not yet. Hikari would give Omagari a taste of her Hurricane for now. She had gotten it faster. She had to, to get it past Oni and Tokugawa both at that same time.

She crossed her arms over her chest, holding the ball at eye level in her left hand. With a quick turn of her fingers she sent the ball spiraling downward. When it reached hip level Hikari other arm snapped out. The ball rocketed past Tanegashima.

When it hit the court Omagari was on it in an instant but Hikari just grinned. The ball suddenly shot into the air, flying straight up past Omagari's face. It curved in mid air and slammed back down just inside the baseline before smashing into the wall, cracking the cement.

Tanegashima and Omagari both turned to look at the ball as it dropped from the carter it formed in the wall. "Each shot will hit that exact same spot on the wall no matter what it is." Hikari's voice drew their attention back to her.

Hikari turned a ball in her fingers. "This service game and every one of mine afterward, will be mine." she told them returning to her stance. Tanegashima blinked. He didn't remember this serve being that fast the last time he had saw it just two weeks before.

Her training with Oni, Tokugawa, and Irie had put the girl on a much higher level then when she had come to the camp and she was already very skilled. But he wouldn't go down without a fight.

As Hikari said the game went to her. Omagari didn't come close to returning her Hurricane serve. And every ball, as she said, hit the same spot on the wall exactly, no matter how widely it curved. With it now his serve he had her on the ropes.

Hikari moved quickly, keeping up with Omagari with a speed Tanegashima hadn't seen in her before. Her smile was gone and she was hell bound on stealing this game from them. "Shoot!" came Hikari's hiss as she barely caught a ball on a back swing.

"Looks like I really don't have the patience to be nice today." she remarked moving into place to return Omagari's next shot. Tanegashima was about to open his mouth to make a comment when she flipped her racket into the air and shifted forward.

Just as the ball reached her she caught the racket in her left hand and swung forward. Tanegashima never saw the ball cross the net but then it zipped past him and cracked into the ground. It didn't bounce and simply spun in place.

Tanegashima stared at it as silence fell over the courts. Left handed? Higarashi Hikari was left handed? Tanegashima, a lefty himself, had never noticed. Up until the moment that racket landed in her left hand, he had never once guessed that she was a lefty.

Among those watching even Tokugawa was shocked. In all the practices she had had with him she had never hinted, even once, that she was a lefty. None of the middle schoolers looked surprised. That meant they already knew.

"You can call it toying around or pulling liberities, but its just all apart of a greater scheme." Hikari said drawing all attention back to her. She still had the racket in her left hand. "You were left handed this whole time?" Tanegashima asked.

"I'm disappointed in you." Hikari said with a sigh. She looked a bit put out her shoulders sagging a bit. "There were go many hints, too." she added shaking her head. "Hints?" Omagari asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"When I sat over there and wrote something in my data log….I was writing left handed. When I eat….I eat left handed. When I hit Omagari-san in the face with my book…I did it left handed. For crying out loud, when I punched Sanada-san I did it left handed!" Hikari said pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

All of the boys stopped to think. Even those who knew she was left handed hadn't noticed. "You boys really aren't very observant." Hikari added. "I can excuse the middle schoolers because they already knew." she said gesturing to the middle schoolers.

All of the high schoolers focused on the middle schoolers. "_**These**_ should have been a dead give away. Their weighted braces." Hikari added pointing to the braces on her left arm and leg. Hikari shook her head.

"You'd think with age would come more sense. People just aren't as observant anymore." Hikari remarked, sadly like the thought pained her. "If I lose my sense of observation as I get older, I'd rather stay twelve, forever." she added.

Her eyes rolled up towards to the sky. "I just pray that it's only males that lose that sense as they get older." she added. Tanegashima smiled. "So your left handed, but play with your right most of the time. A useful trick but not an uncommon one." Tanegashima pointed out.

"Very true." Hikari agreed nodding her head. "Echizen-kun and his brother are both the same way. My captain was too when he was my age. Niou-san, even switched between the two. So no it's not uncommon at all." she added.

Hikari tapped her racket against her left shoulder as she looked at him. "But there's a difference between me and any other lefty that plays right handed." she said. "And that is?" Tanegashima asked. Something about her expression changed.

She didn't frown or smile and her eyebrows didn't move. It was nothing like that. It was just her expression seemed….darker. "I was forced to switch hands after a year long coma left me partially paralyzed from the neck down on the left side." she said simply. The smile on Tanegashima's face fell instantly.

"Hikari!" Ohtori hissed from the side lines. "You don't have to explain this to him or to anyone else!" he added. "He's right, Higarashi." Sanada added from behind her. Hikari shook her head. "If they want to know, I'll tell him. What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger." Hikari replied her eyes on Tanegashima and Omagari as the two stared at her.

"Besides….they should have a good idea of what they're getting themselves into." Hikari added. "Did you know, Tanegashima-sempai, that I use to be a Jr. Doubles pro. A champ too." Hikari remarked. "You played in the Jr. pro leagues?" Tanegashima asked.

Hikari nodded. "I played in the men's league with my doubles partner…my twin brother, Hikaru. We were champs two years running. Would have been a third probably." Hikari replied.

"Probably?" Tanegashima asked. Something about her expression told him the story didn't have a happy ending. He almost wanted to tell her not to say it but he was curious as to what could make a usually cheerful person like Hikari, so sad.

"We were eight at the time, my brother and I. He was a natural. I've only seen a few people since with his natural, god given talent with tennis. I on the hand was born with no natural tennis ability." Hikari told him with a shrug.

That was hard for Tanegashima to believe after he had seen her play. "The only natural talent I had was my keen observation skills and a natural knack for manipulating spin on a ball. Not much compared to Hikaru. I had to work hard to get where I am." Hikari told him.

"I pushed but I could never reach his level, no matter how hard I tried. Imagine how that feels. No matter how much I push, how much I improved he was always two steps ahead of me. Its infuriating and frustrating." she added.

"But we worked well as a team. After so much training together, the tournament that year was easy. But the runner ups didn't like the idea that they had lost to a little girl and her twin brother." Hikari told him. "So…..they killed him and put me in a coma."

END

Kyandi: Another little cliff hanger.

Hikari: Don't know why. They all know the story.

Kyandi: They don't know everything though.

Hikari: Right. I might take the next couple of chapters off.

Kyandi: I'll make Irie replace her!

Hikari: Why him!?

Kyandi: He's fun.

Hikari: Whatever just get on with it.

Kyandi: Everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	106. Darker Side

Kyandi: I love cliff hangers. Everyone reacts so well to them.

Hikari: In short she thinks its funny.

Kyandi: Don't you?

Hikari: No.

Kyandi: Party pooper. Anyway here's the next chapter. Its going to start getting darker.

Hikari: I can have a dark side too you know.

Kyandi: I didn't say anything. So everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 106 Darker Side

Silence followed Hikari's words. Hikari's expression was blank but her eyes weren't. They screamed her sadness. She was telling them this for a reason though. They had to understand what drove her to do what she did.

They needed to understand what kind of person the real Hikari was. Not the mask she put on daily. Tanegashima's smile was gone and many of high schoolers were too shocked to do anything but stare at her wide eyed.

"Allow me to show you something. This is the price I paid for thinking I could stand with the best." Hikari told him as she reached up and unzipped the brace on her arm. When she pulled it away she revealed the scars that raced up her arm, zigzagging this way and that up to her shoulder and over it.

The thin strap of the tank top she wore showed more reaching down under the shirt on her back. She tossed the brace aside, letting it hit the ground with a thud and turned to the one on her leg. When off, that one too, revealed more scars that vanished up under the leg of her shorts.

Several of the high schoolers stared with their mouths handing open. The middle schoolers weren't surprised and just appeared sad or solemn about the scars. "More cover my back." Hikari remarked looking at the scars. "I doubt you could imagine the pain of being beat into a coma with your own racket. Could you, Tanegashima-sempai?" Hikari asked looking at him.

Tanegashima shook his head, too dumb founded to speak. He didn't even want to begin to imagine it. Just knowing that this small, fragile looking girl before him, had gone through such a thing, didn't sit right with him.

"Needless to say, my pain receptors are fried. Pain is a dull sensation to me now. Its why I can take such a beating and still get up. A minor victory I suppose. I died twice that night too. Was revived both times." Hikari added rubbing at the left side of her neck like the scars pained her.

"I fell into the coma after that. A year of my life….gone." she said with shake of her head. "But my brother wasn't so lucky. I lost to him in everything. Grades, tennis, just about everything we did. The one victory I have over him, is no victory at all." Hikari said lowly.

"I got them all back in the end. The men that did it. My captain helped me with the last one. Finally got him arrested." Hikari remarked. Then her eyes came to Tanegashima. "Not so sweet and innocent anymore, am I?" she asked.

Tanegashima managed a weak smile. "If you were attempting to change my view of you, Little Lily, you failed. I'll never be able to see you as anything but the strong hearted girl I know." he told her. Hikari's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"My point in telling you this is to show you that I had every reason in the world to hate tennis. Yet I put myself through the strictest rehab possible and over seventeen surgeries just to be able to stand on my own. Why do you think I did this?" Hikari asked.

Tanegashima shook his head, Omagari copying him. Neither had a slightest idea. "I made a promise. I promised my twin I would stand with the best and beat the best. And then…I promised Echizen-kun that I wouldn't lose until he and I can finally have a match together." she told him.

"A Higarashi never breaks a promise. So you see….losing here today is not an option. I will do whatever it takes to win. At the moment…you and Omagari-san are standing in my way. I do not like obstacles." Hikari told him her expression growing darker.

The air seemed to take on a colder feel to it. At least that was how it felt to Tanegashima and Omagari. "I would have liked to settle this easily, peacefully even , but a last, I have only one choice. In the course of the remainder of this match you will find out exactly why I am dubbed the Princess of Blackness."

With that she turned from them to return to her spot to continue play. She stopped at the baseline and turned to face them. "Give me your best. I'll take you through my style of tennis." she told them. Tanegashima looked at Omagari who instantly took the serve.

The moment Omagari tossed the ball Hikari fell into a familiar stance. Her left arm came out, her stance centered. Tanegashima's eyes widened as energy visibly gathered around her left arm and shoulder. A spiraling vortex drew the ball to her without her having to move.

Then her eyes widened slightly as she swung forward. For a moment when the ball met the racket face, it was like her body continued forward while she let the ball slide along the face of her racket before her arm snapped forward.

Tanegashima moved to return the shot but in the blink of an eye it vanished. Tanegashima scanned the court but couldn't locate the ball until it shot right between him and Omagari, and crashed down on the baseline, spinning in place until it came to a stop without bouncing.

Tanegashima turned to look at it when the effect hit him. Everything before Tanegashima's and Omagari's eyes swam before their ears were pierced with a sharp ringing that brought both of them to their feet, hand clamped over their ears.

All of the high schoolers stared in shock as the middle schoolers winced. Hikari stood up straight. "First Pit of Hell…Black Oblivion. Nasty little thing isn't it?" she said her right hand on her hip.

"The shot has such a high amount of spin that its almost like it's whistling in the wind. It travels so close to your ear that its like a shock wave into your inner ear with that high pitch whistle. In short…the shot aims for the inner ear with causes a high pitch ring and completely destroys your balance." Hikari added.

"Meaning you can't return it...because you can't even see straight let alone focus with the ringing in your ears." she added. She looked at Tanegashima and Omagari as they tried to cope with the painful ringing and the constantly swaying and distorting of their vision.

"Then again, you can't even hear me at the moment." she added with a sigh. "Should I get a medic?" the ref asked. Hikari turned to look at him and gave him one of her giggle/smiles. "Not at all! They'll be as good as new in a few moments. The effects, at this level, aren't long term." she assured the man.

Slowly both boys pulled their hands from their ears as their vision cleared. Tanegashima looked up at Hikari as Omagari rubbed his ears. "That's one hell of a shot." he remarked.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it. Black Oblivion. It's the first of a series of shots I call my Pits of Hell." Hikari told him. "Each is far more worse then the one before." she added. Tanegashima's face paled some.

"Exactly how many are there?" he asked. "Four." Sanada replied. "Wrong." came Hikari's voice. Sanada's eyes snapped to Hikari. "You said there was only four." he said. "Well…I lied." Hikari replied. Her eyes were on Omagari and Tanegashima.

At this everyone stared at her. It was common knowledge, even at the camp, that Hikari didn't lie. She considered it a waste of time and just plain rude. For her to flat out admit that she had lied now…was shocking.

"How many?" Sanada asked from behind her. "Six. I don't think Niou-san could have taken the last two though. He would have never stepped on court again or talked to me for that matter. I value his friendship too much to risk it." Hikari replied.

"But you're going to use them on us?" Tanegashima asked. He didn't know whether to feel insulted, flattered, or just plain scared. Something about Hikari was completely off. It was darker, angrier. Hikari's eyes landed on him, where he was still on his knees, on the ground.

"I told you I'd give you a reason to take me seriously. You and Omagari-san, and everyone else here. Once you experience these last remaining shots…you won't question me again. Trust me, I've been through all this before." Hikari replied turning away from the net. Tanegashima watched her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Omagari asked. Hikari glanced over her shoulder. "Each shot stands for something. Black Oblivion symbolizes Darkness, Collapsing Hell symbolizes Absence, and Burning Toll symbolizes Pain. The last three are Black Fury which symbolizes Fear, Consuming Void which symbolizes Anger, and Shattering Soul which symbolizes Nothingness." Hikari told him.

"By the end of these shots you'll have felt everything I felt over the course of my attack, coma, and recovery. Every stage and every feeling I went through." Hikari said turning to look at him.

"You'll feel everything I felt. You'll feel the blackness of floating on the edge of consciousness, the feeling of absence, the pain and the fear of that pain, the anger, and finally when it's all said and down…you'll feel nothing." Hikari added before turning away.

At this Tanegashima got to his feet. "You'd put others through what you went through? That's cold, don't you think?" he asked. Hikari froze in mid step. When she turned her expression was almost…sad.

"No I don't. Because no matter what I put you through, it'll only be for a moment. I've spent years with it. And as I've said before…what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." she told him repeating the words that she had told Marui earlier.

"Keep in mind, Tanegashima-sempai…there are people out there who are a lot colder then I could ever be. I'm just trying to teach you something. Lets see if you can figure it out by the end of this." Hikari told him. "I consider the way I am now a punishment for what happened to my brother." she added getting ready for the next serve.

Omagari took the ball to serve. Hikari was watching him closely. Then he spoke. "You're just taking it out on others because your brother was too weak to live." Omagari remarked. The ball smacked the court to Hikari's left.

She didn't even look at it. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Omagari. The wide eyed look lent her a wild look to it as she stared at him in shock. Omagari took the next serve, taking advantage of her shock.

"You're bitter because he couldn't handle a real challenge when it came to him." Omagari added as he served. In the blink of a eye Hikari's expression narrowed in anger. No….she was livid. There was a loud crack as the ball slammed into the court, cracking the pavement not a foot from Omagari.

Omagari jumped and Tanegashima spun around to make sure his partner was alright. "_**What was that?**_" Everyone turned to Hikari. None of the boys, middle school or high school, had ever seen the look of such fury on Hikari's face that she had now.

She was brimming with anger which was so thick about her that it was almost like a black cloud surrounded her. Her silver eyes were narrowed and had taken on a darker look. She wasn't just angry….she was down right livid.

Omagari swallowed but didn't repeat what he had said. "_**What was that you just said. I dare you to repeat it**_." Hikari said in a low hiss. "Higarashi." Sanada said in a warning tone as he took a step forward to stop her.

"Stay out of it, Sanada-san!" she snapped. Sanada froze. Hikari had never spoken to anyone like that. Even when she had been angry she had never been short with anyone. It had always been polite indifference.

Not now. Hikari was beyond furious. Tanegashima had a feeling this was about to go spiraling down and fast. Omagari had just made a big mistake.

END

Kyandi: Bad mistake Omagari. Oh! Hikari decided to sit this out so Irie's going to be helping me!

Irie: I don't believe words could do Ri-hime justice at the moment.

Kyandi: In short, you're scared.

Irie: I wouldn't say that.

Kyandi: You can drop the act. You're a good actor but I'm not stupid. I'd be scared too.

Irie: You have to admit, when angry, Ri-hime is fear inspiring.

Kyandi: As she should be. So everyone enjoy and review.

Irie: We will be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	107. Snapped

Kyandi: Okay so I know you must all hate me because of the cliff hangers now.

Irie: They're not likely to end either.

Kyandi: It keeps them hooked!

Irie: If you say so Kyandi-sama.

Kyandi: I do! So lets get on with this so they can see the lovely blood bath I wrote!

Irie: It is so hard to see how Ri-hime came from you.

Kyandi: Is that sarcasm?

Irie: Not at all. Now everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: Hmm….I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 107 Snapped

Tanegashima couldn't breath. From the gasp to his left, neither could Omagari. The shots….were hell. Who would have thought that such a sweet and innocent looking girl like Hikari, could possess the shot of a demon.

Three so far. She said they had only experienced three of the shots. It was enough for Tanegashima to want to run for the hills. No human should possess a tennis as dark as that. The pain, the fear, everything was just too over whelming.

"Still can't breath?" Tanegashima looked up at Hikari. She was watching him with a blank expression on her face. She looked the part of an avenging angel that felt not the least bit of emotion for her prey. "This is…cruel…and unusual…punishment." Tanegashima managed.

"I warned you didn't I? I told you that once I took over you would enter my world. And in my world, you can't survive. You really should have listened to me." Hikari replied.

"You're letting your emotions take sway, Higarashi. You're the one letting them get to you now." Sanada warned from behind her. Hikari shook her head. "Not quite. I have very good control on my emotions. Mastery of one's emotions, is a talent. One I have." she remarked.

"I hold back and bottle up. Pack everything neatly in a box. Over the years I've shoved more and more into that box and pushed it into a dark corner. How else can I control anything if I let my emotions wreck havoc?" Hikari replied. The pain was just starting to subside in Tanegashima's arm. Her third shot, Burning Toll, had certainly taken its toll on him.

Omagari snorted at Hikari's comment. He just didn't seem to know when enough was enough and kept jabbing at Hikari. "You're a little girl who too afraid to admit that she was the cause of her brother's death." he snapped.

Tanegashima turned to Omagari, telling him to stop but the blow had already hit Hikari square in the chest. Her eyes went wide as Omagari's comment sank in. "Think about it. If it hadn't been for you, he might still be alive. Then you wouldn't be here wasting our time." Omagari added.

Hikari faltered for a moment, swaying on her feet. For a moment everyone thought she'd fall, but then she steeled herself. She was shaking from head to toe as the years of bottle up emotions swelled and broke loose of their prison. They pressed against the boarder of her very being.

She could feel her whole body ready to snap. She had always been so in control of her feelings and had never let them slip. She knew once she did it would be a rapid tailspin ending in a fiery crash. It would all spiral down fast.

Too fast. There would be nothing and no one at the bottom to soften her fall or catch her. She knew that bottling up her feelings for so long was playing with her sanity.

Her fury and guilt was already mounting high in her chest and the despair she had fought over the ears was already clawing at her gut, creeping up higher in her chest. It knocked the wind from her. She had pressed down these feelings for so long that they spread like wild fire the moment they were loose.

She would have never stepped forward if she knew this would be the price. Nothing in the world, not even a promise, was worth insanity. Insane with pain and guilt, insane with anger and grief, insane with despair.

Omagari was right. She knew it. It had all been her fault and for so long she had wrestled with the guilt of knowing she had basically killed her own twin. She had insisted on a match with Hikaru that night. If she hadn't they wouldn't have found them and killed Hikaru.

The guilt wrapped iron claws around her heart and squeezed. Soon these feelings would swallow her whole and she could nothing to stop them. For a long moment she stood there on the court her head tilted forward so that her hair hid her face.

For a moment those around her wondered if she had was merely unconscious on her feet. Then she spoke. Her voice was so low, so icy that every boy watching felt like they had just had a bucket of ice dumped down their backs. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?" she asked.

It was almost like a black aura surround her, rolling off in waves of fury and animosity. When she looked up there was…nothing. Hikari's eyes were blank. Not the guard blankness she presented to keep others from reading her thoughts.

There was nothing in her gaze. Not thought or feeling. Her eyes were glazed over, almost like she was unconscious but she was still talking and moving. It was clear then by that look, that Hikari had snapped. There was no logical reasoning left in her. Only pure, raw feelings that were driving her insane. "You don't want me to waste your time. I won't. But nor will I make this quick." she remarked.

Tanegashima had to come to Omagari's rescue a few times. From the look of the aggressive, raw attacks she threw at Omagari, she was trying to slaughter the high schooler. Her style tipped dangerously to that of one that was stronger, rougher, plain animalistic.

She attacked with her all and left the high schoolers battling to keep up with her. They were losing foot and she was losing more of her common sense. Even with two against one, Hikari was pressing the two high schoolers into a corner.

She applied pressure, harder and harder until their backs were wedged firmly in the corner with no way out. In her blind rage of emotions, she was attacking them with everything she had.

Even Byodoin was staring in shock. Who would have guessed that this girl could be worse then even the most sadistic male when she was angry. He actually preferred her the way she was before. At least then she wasn't trying to kill someone.

"Boss…I've never seen someone like that." Duke said his eyes wide. "We all respect Hihime-chan for a reason." Atobe remarked as he watched Hikari. Byodoin looked at the middle schooler. "She's stronger then she looks, but she's still human. He pushed one too many buttons and like all humans, she snapped." Atobe added. Byodoin looked back at Hikari. In some ways….she made Oni look like a kitten.

"Hikari." Ohtori choked out, emotion putting a lump in his throat. It pained him to see his cousin this way. So blinded by her emotions that she couldn't tell she was ripping herself apart. "Hika-chan was always a more emotional player. She considered her emotions carefully before entering a match." Fuji remarked, also pained at seeing the girl this way.

"She's the type of player that her emotions could make or break her tennis. At this rate, she'll break them….but she'll break herself beyond repair." Fuji added. "Just listen to her tennis." Yukimura said. "Its screaming her agony." he added. "Her soul is shattering under this pressure and she can't seem to reel it all back in." Shiraishi remarked.

Behind them Tokugawa agreed. Anyone who listened closely could hear the screams and wails rolling off the girl is waves to thick to breath through. It hurt to feel her tennis sing all the hurt, guilt, and bitterness that welled up in the girl's heart.

It all covered the courts like a thick blanket. He could feel it all. Her anger at Omagari, the people who had taken her brother from her, and herself. Her agony over the lose of her brother. And her guilt. She laid so much blame and guilt on herself.

It was like…she really believed she was the cause of her brother's death. There were so many conflicting emotions that Tokugawa felt like it was himself that was lost in the emotions and not Hikari.

The more her emotions mounted the harder she made it on Omagari and Tanegashima. Then came her fifth Pit of Hell. Everyone was horrified. Hikari went up on her toes, balanced on tip toes like a ballerina. Her arms were held out before her, palms of the hands facing each other, left hand on bottom.

Her left foot crossed over the right. As the ball neared she spun catching the ball on the racket gut. The ball slid along the face as she came to a halt on her left foot, hand snapping upwards towards the sky to flip the ball off the rim of the racket.

Everyone stared as the ball seemed to split into ten all flying outward in at random before bending inward, heading straight for Tanegashima and Omagari. To them it looked like the balls framed her so she was the only thing they could see.

The fake balls faded as they curved in towards the two high schoolers. The real one suddenly flew right past their face in a super slice, missing both by an inch. Both felt like they had just been hit in the face. The blow was hard enough to knock them off their feet.

"Fifth Pit of Hell….Consuming Void." came Hikari's low voice. Tanegashima clapped a hand to his face, gasping for breath as blood gushed from his nose. Omagari gagged as his did the same thing. Their worlds spun and distorted, a loud ring filled their ears.

All of their senses went haywire and it left both bent over double gagging and gasping for air. Hikari stared down at them her eyes blazing with the sheer fire of her emotions. "Consuming Void uses a super slice that sends a shock wave of air through every opening in the face. Your ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. It scrambles the sense, makes your nose bleed, throws off your balance and some even bite their tongues." she explained.

"H-how can you have shots t-that are so twisted?" Tanegashima managed past gasps and gags on his own blood. He had defiantly bitten his tongue when the effect of the shot had hit him and the taste was making him gag.

Hikari didn't even flinch. The mass of her emotions was rubbing her numb. It was getting to the point that she couldn't feel anything but a heavy pressure closing in on her chest, making it hard to breath. "Because I'm twisted." she replied.

Tanegashima looked up at her. "I was so bitter and angry when I woke up. To lose one's sibling is horrible. It leaves a person wondering what they could have done to change it. It damages their soul. Siblings are connected by a bond even if their not close or they fight. No matter the fight, they love each other with no faltering." Hikari told him.

Yuuta looked at Fuji who looked back. They knew about that. "With twins, that bond is closer. Even if their not alike in any way they're still like two halves of the same coin. One isn't complete without the other. To lose your twin is like having part of your soul ripped out. It permanently damages a person and leaves them twisted." Hikari added.

"Hikaru was the more reasonable of us. He knew never to lose his temper. When I lost mine he was my voice of reason. He was the only one that could calm me. I don't have that any more. Half of me, the better half, has been ripped out. These shots are the results of years of pent up resentment, bitterness, and anger." Hikari said as she looked down at Tanegashima.

Tanegashima looked at up at her through watering eyes and blurring vision. "We still have a match to finish, Tanegashima-sempai, and you still have one more shot to go. Get to your feet." Hikari told him as she turned away from him.

This wasn't going to end well. As long as her feelings were raging out of control she wouldn't stop until she had won the match or knocked them completely out.

END

Kyandi: Scary….and I wrote it. But she's human. All humans snap at some point.

Irie: Imagine how all of us watching it feel.

Kyandi: Babies.

Irie:…Ri-hime is right. You're immature.

Kyandi: Whatever! Everyone enjoy and review.

Irie: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	108. Last Resort

Kyandi: Hey everyone. We're back with the next chapter.

Irie: Don't you think you should slow down updating?

Kyandi: My readers wouldn't like that. After this chapter they really won't like it.

Irie: The next chapter is really quite sad.

Kyandi: Yep. But at least no one can say Hikari is perfect or inhuman.

Irie: Perfect, no. Inhuman….they could still say that.

Kyandi: Oh hush and get on with it.

Irie: Please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 108 Last Resort

Tokugawa stared at the court. This…this wasn't Hikari. He had never seen her this way but…he could understand why. He knew why she had snapped and why she was acting like this. Hikaru, despite how much they fought, had been her world.

Anyone who listened to her could tell that much for themselves. For so long she had fought, struggled, and clawed her way up, fighting odds and discrimination. For so long she had been in the shadows of her brothers.

She was the youngest and only girl. In the world of rich company people, she had to fight to stand out. So she had fought. She had struggled with all her might, clawed and kicked and wiggled her way up. In the end Hikaru still had been better. For every step she took, he two three. No matter how hard she tried, she remained in his shadow. Even in death.

She had idolized her twin, held him to a high regard. To her, no one was stronger then Hikaru had been. No one was better. Now here she was being told he was weak. It went against everything she knew and the result was a Hikari who wasn't really there.

It didn't help that she seemed to believe Omagari when he said it was her fault. Her common sense and rational reasoning was gone and she was working on sheer raw emotion. Anyone who watched Hikari and said she was perfect, had no flaws, wasn't human, was wrong.

She was just better then most at covering it up and hiding it. She put on a mask to hide from others the true state of her heart. And now she wasn't even bothering to feel sorry for snapping the way she had.

Tanegashima and Omagari had taken two more of her Consuming Void shots. By now both boys had gone pale from the loss of blood through their noses. With the last one, Tanegashima had even bit his tongue again and now had blood in his mouth.

All of the boys were horrified watching in complete silence as Hikari stood there watching her opponents. She was still shaking from head to toe and occasionally she would sway on her feet. She was wearing herself down with the exert of emotion she was bearing.

Sooner or later even her good stamina would wear down to nothing. She would give out. Sanada by this time had stopped trying to talk sense into her and just stood wide eyed watching her.

"I suppose saying time heals all wounds won't help will it?" Tanegashima asked when he could breath again. "'It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.' Rose Kennedy. I agree with her statement." Hikari replied.

She looked down at Tanegashima as he wiped some blood from under his nose. "It's your serve, Tanegashima-sempai." she told him. She turned to walk away when Tanegashima got to his feet. "Fine. You win." he told her.

Hikari paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "Win what?" she asked. "You want me to take you serious, then I will. No one who manipulates spin like you should be taken lightly." Tanegashima told her.

Hikari stared at him with the blank look in her eyes. "Then do it." she replied turning away. That was all the reaction he got. She really was out of it. Tanegashima took the ball from Omagari getting ready for his serve. He would throw his all in now.

Apparently Hikari didn't expect the sudden increase in his shot's speed and power. The ball rocketed right past her head. Hikari's eyes widened as the tie of her rat tail broke letting her hair free. Some of the shorter strands fell in the way of her face. She reached back idly and touched her now loose hair. She stood like that for a moment, just staring ahead like she was thinking.

"You really were holding back on me." she remarked her eyes going to Tanegashima. "Fine. I've been looking for an excuse to use this." she remarked. Hikari ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face.

It stuck there as a silver lined black aura engulfed her. Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When she opened her eyes what little pupil she had was completely gone.

Her eyes now lacked their silver color and were simply a creamy white. There was nothing there that indicated thought or rational mind. Her expression lacked all thought and feelings, like that of a robot or machine.

Tanegashima looked at Omagari wearily. Both didn't like the looks of this. They still had her final Pit of Hell to go through and she was taking her time getting to it. By now both of their noses were burning. Neither wanted to go through more but they had to seize control of the game once more before they could stop her.

Tanegashima served. Hikari's stance this time was rather normal, her feet planted and arm held out. They were pretty sure that it wasn't a Pit of Hell. That is…not until she caught the ball on her racket. She let the ball hover in one spot on the racket, building power before letting it slide along the surface.

The ball hopped off the racket surface and she hit it with the frame instead of the gut. It was a super gyro spin on the ball and it actually caused a build up of air around it to make it look like the coming eye of a hurricane. A rage storm coming to over take them. "Sixth and final Pit of Hell….Shattering Soul."

No one outside the court saw what happened as smoke rose from the court clouding everything and hiding everyone from sight. When the smoke cleared….Tanegashima and Omagari were out cold on the court.

"The final of my Pits of Hells. It takes my opponent through all five stages of the other five Pits of Hell. The darkness, absence, pain, fear, and anger." Hikari said in the way of explaining what had happened behind the screen of smoke.

"It will have the same effects as the other five shots, combined, before the opponent's senses become over whelmed and the player blacks out falling into a temporary comatose state." Hikari said swirling her fingers around her temple in a gesture to indicate the over whelmed senses.

"To the player its like all darkness and nothingness consumes them and then a blinding light wraps around them. In short….there's nothing." she added before spreading her hands. "Welcome to my world. My deepest apologies, but you lost the battle with my Pits of Hell." Hikari said bowing.

The ref turned to call a medic. "They'll be fine." Hikari told him. The ref flinched and turned to look at her. "Its temporary. They'll wake up in a minute." Hikari added. She was staring down at the two high schoolers.

Then Tanegashima moved and groaned. "Doesn't feel good does it?" Hikari asked. "Defiantly not." Tanegashima replied pushing himself up. His body was shaking. Every part of him ached. It was like the Burning Toll but it wasn't limited to just his arm.

It was almost as if all of the effects of all her first five Pits of Hell were wrapped up in the final one. He glanced over at Omagari as he started moving again. "Ryuuji?" he asked. Omagari grunted. "Give me a break, I hurt all over." he replied. Tanegashima almost sighed with relief.

He turned and looked up at Hikari as she watched them. "Are you happy now, Little Lily?" he asked. Hikari blinked then shook her head. "Why would I be happy? The match isn't over yet." Hikari replied. Tanegashima pushed himself to his feet, helping Omagari up as well.

It was kind of Omagari's fault because he kept pushing her, but Hikari, as she was now, was too far gone to hear reason. It would take a drastic measure to insure that she didn't kill one of them in this state. "You wanted us to take you seriously, Little Lily. I'm pretty sure no one here will ever think little of you again." Tanegashima told her. Hikari's head tilted to the side. She wasn't hearing it.

"Your serve, Tanegashima-sempai." she told him turning away. Tanegashima watched her before turning to Omagari. He gave his partner a pointed look. Omagari nodded as they retreated to their own spots. There was only one way to deal with this and though Tanegashima regretted it came to this it was all they had.

Hikari kept up the rally with the two easily. She dived for shot after shot but her eyes weren't really focused. That was all the opening that Omagari needed. And he would take it. For the sake of not having to feel that pain again…he would do what he had to.

Omagari moved up to the net to make the return. Hikari was just on the other side. She slid to a halt to position herself for a return. When she turned her head to look at Omagari it was too late. Omagari returned the shot…right into the side of her face. From a close distance it had to hurt.

Blinding pain. That was something Hikari hadn't experienced in a long time, but now her world was lit up with it. She was so shocked that she couldn't think. Her back hit the court long after she was out cold. It was the first hit to the face that season that she had taken that had actually knocked her clear out.

None before hand had ever even made her black out for a second. Who would think that after all she had put him through, that Omagari would still have that kind of strength in him. It didn't help that they were close up. Both just on either side of the net.

"Higarashi!?" Sanada roared his eye going wide in shock. Sanada was rushing towards her instantly and running to the girl's side when she didn't respond to any one.

"Higarashi!?" he asked kneeling beside her. A bruise was coloring her left cheek and the left half of her jaw, black and blue. There was even blood from the sheer impact. The girl was clearly not in the building at the moment.

Sanada would have to take on the match alone, until she came too. Sanada looked over at Omagari and Tanegashima. Tanegashima looked slightly worried but not Omagari. Both had a grimly determined look on their face. They had planned it. As their last ditch effort not to deal with Hikari's Pits of Hell, they had taken the girl out completely.

Sanada turned back to Hikari giving her uninjured cheek a few taps to see if she would come too. There was no response. "Sanada-fukubuchou?" Kirihara called from where he stood. Sanada turned to the other middle schoolers.

"She's out cold." he told them. Shock rippled through the middle schoolers. "She's never been knocked out." Atobe remarked in shock. Sanada would take over the match. Though it was hard he would have to defend Hikari who lay on the court.

But even when she woke up, there was no guarantee that she wouldn't just be angrier then she already had been before hand. Sanada looked at the high schoolers again. This wasn't good. Not at all.

END

Kyandi: Just thinking about a hit like that makes me hurt.

Irie: My head is pounding in sympathy for Ri-hime.

Kyandi: My mom says I'm hardheaded but you'd have to have a head made of steel for that not to hurt.

Irie: I agree.

Kyandi: Anyways I hope you all enjoy and review. I have work and other things to do so it'll be a day before I can update again.

Irie: We'll be back then.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	109. Final Farewells

Kyandi: Well I'm back!

Irie: She finished her errands faster then she thought she would.

Kyandi: Yep so I bring you the next chapter.

Irie: She cried while writing this.

Kyandi: So what!? It's sad. I was listening to Like You by Evanescence when I wrote it too. That song always makes me cry.

Irie: So for now we hope you enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 109 Final Farewells

"Hikari?" Hikari didn't want to move, even when she heard the voice calling her. She knew that voice and it was too good to believe. She didn't want to open her eyes to find it a trick of her own mind. A light chuckle rang in her ears.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want to see me." that sweet voice said. Hikari couldn't help it. She had to open her eyes. When she did she found herself staring up at nothing but white. When she sat up and looked around that was all she saw.

No walls, no court, no net, no Tanegashima or Omagari. The place struck a familiar cord in her, a distance scene flashing back to her like a long forgotten memory. "Over here, Ri-ri." Hikari's head whipped to the right. At first she thought she was staring at a mirror. The same face looked back at her, the same white hair, silver eyes, same smile. But then she noted the differences.

The face was more masculine, as were the features altogether. The hair was cut short and shaggy, the eyes a dark silver. Then there was the fact that the person staring back at her…was male. Hikari couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hikaru?" she asked softly reaching out for that smiling face. This boy was older, her age, but she had no doubt that that was what Hikaru would have looked like had he lived to that age. She knew she had to be dreaming. If she wasn't then he wouldn't be there. But she felt her heart thud painfully in her chest when a warm hand clasp her own bringing her hand to his cheek, which she found warm as well.

Hikaru chuckled as tears swelled up in her eyes. "Yeah, its me, Ri-ri. But only for a short while and then you have to go back." Hikaru told her. "Back?" she asked blinking past the tears. "Call it limbo if you want. That's basically what it is. I've been here for years, watching you." he told her looking around at the white space opening up all around them.

"When you passed out I brought you here." he added. Hikari looked at him, questioning in her eyes. Hikaru smiled back as he eased himself into a sitting position next to her, not releasing her hand. "We need to talk Ri-ri. And badly." he told her. Hikaru turned those eyes, so much like her own, on her.

"Ri-ri, it seems you've misunderstood a lot since I've been gone." he remarked. "Misunderstood what?" she asked.

"This whole time, you've been preaching to your friends, Mom's old saying. Repeating the words that are engraved in your head, over and over, but Ri-ri…..you're not hearing your own words." he told her. Hikari's eyebrows snapped down.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Since when did tennis become about winning for you?" Hikaru asked in reply. Hikari stopped to think.

"When we played together we didn't play to win. We played because we loved playing together and because we loved the game. We use to have so much fun. Remember that feeling we use to get? The light, floating on air feeling. Like nothing else mattered as long as we were there playing together?" he asked.

Hikari nodded. "You've forgotten that feeling, Ri-ri. You've forgotten how to play with your heart and not your mind. You've let all these feelings cloud everything." he told her. Hikari stared at him as his words sank in.

"You use to have the brightest heart in the world, Ri-ri. Every part of it shined so brightly and the part devoted to tennis, shined the brightest. But I've watched you. Since I've died it's like that part of your heart died too. Like you let them bury it in the ground with me." he added, an unhappy look on his face.

Hikari met his gaze before looking away. "What's the point anymore?" she asked staring at her lap. "Without you there's really no point anymore." she added. "Ri-ri…" Hikari cut him off as she got to her feet.

"You lied to me, Ru!" she told him. Hikaru looked up at her shocked at the sudden out burst. "I…lied?" he asked seemingly confused.

"Whatever happened to you and I against the world? To you always being there to lift me up when I fall. What happened to your promise to keep that promise!? Higarashis don't break their promises, Ru!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

For so long she had wanted to scream that at him. To scream and keep screaming. She want to rave and rant, to constantly cry, to hit something. Anything to be rid of the pain and grief and guilt of losing Hikaru.

Hikaru stared at her for a moment as she just stood there and cried. Then he got to his feet, taking his sister's hands in his hands. "Ri-ri, look at me." he told her. Hikari looked up at him, noticing that he was slightly taller then her.

Hikaru smiled at her. "Everything that's happened, has happened for a reason. You know that. You aren't stupid. And besides….I didn't lie." he told her laying his forehead against hers as she sniffled. "Don't you remember what I said that night?" he asked.

Hikari blinked at him confused. "Twice you tried to follow me and twice I sent you back." he told her. As if the words flipped a switch, pieces of conversations flooded back to her.

"It wasn't your time, Ri-ri, but it was mine. You wanted so badly to come with me but I couldn't let you. That last time, we met here. You remember?" he asked. Hikari stared at him as the memory raced by. Bits and pieces of memories she had forgotten came back and started piecing themselves together.

No wonder the white void like land was familiar. She had been here before, long ago. Slowly she nodded. "I told you to go back but you wouldn't. So I agreed…one year. One year we would remain here together. To train, to laugh….to get ready to say good bye." he told her.

One year there with Hikaru?….Her coma. The time she had spent in a coma, she had spent with Hikaru, getting ready to depart to different worlds. So much was starting to make sense, but it also opened up so many more questions.

"At the end of that time I promised you, that until your time was up, until you were ready to join me, I would wait right here for you and that's exactly what I've done. I haven't lied to you and I haven't broken my promises. No matter where either of us are every time you fell, every time you've needed me, I've been there. We're twins after all. Two halves of the same coin." he told her.

A grin curved his lips. "Who do you think lead that idiot captain of your's to you that night Dad died?" he asked. Hikari raised wide eyes to his. "You think he would have remembered that one passing comment about our old house had I not poked it forward in his mind?" he asked.

"I'd have liked to think he just knew me that well." Hikari remarked in a small voice. "Oh he does. I'll give him that much, he does. There are times…when he knows you better then me. And truthfully…I hate it." Hikaru told her wiping her tears away.

"But sometimes people just need a push and sometimes I have to think of what's best for you. The point is, Ri-ri, I haven't lied to you. I'll continue to keep my promises because, like it or not, I'm your brother and it would be completely un-cool of me to let my sister down." he told her with a smile that Hikari had to return.

"Plus, I really can't count on Shunsuke, or Hitomi, or Satoshi, or Satsuki, or Hisoka to take care of you. Those five are idiots. Haruhi tries and Sosuke's never there so someone has to look after you." Hikaru added with a grin.

Hikari smiled. This was just like Hikaru to put down most of their older brothers. It made her heart long to have everything as it had been before. Hikaru wiped more tears from her face.

"While you were here you unlocked a hidden power in yourself, Ri-ri, that is completely unlike anything any of those guys at that camp can ever handle. You have the ability to completely blow past all three doors of the Muga no Kyochi and reach a power even greater then that. But to do that you have to let go of everything that dragging you down." he told her.

"And just telling yourself that your past it doesn't cut it." he added. Hikari met his eyes as she gripped his hands. "But its not that easy Hikaru." she told him. Hikaru smiled. "I know. But nothing in the world is easy. You've already taken the first steps, Hikari. You've come so far and I'm so proud of you! You know what you have to do to take those last few steps." he told her.

Hikari shook her head. "No." she told him. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't do what he was suggesting she do. She couldn't. It just wasn't something she was capable of doing.

Hikaru gave her a sad smile. "Yes. For all these years you've been dragging me and everything else around on your shoulders. Shouldering all of the blame and constantly telling yourself that it was all your fault." he said.

"You've been ripping yourself apart, thinking its all your fault. It wasn't. Those men were just bad men. If not us then it would have been someone else. To completely reach everything you're capable of you have to let it go, all of it. The blame, the pain, the dark feelings….you have to let me go." he told her watching the tears that had been gathering in her eyes spill down her cheeks.

"I can't!" she whined. "Yes you can." Hikaru persisted. "You're stronger then this Ri-ri and you know it." he added. Hikari shook her head firmly. "I can't find a reason to let go of you, but I can find plenty to hang on to you." she told him. Hikaru's smile was sad as he wiped her tears away.

"Please tell me none of it was real and that I was dreaming it all. That I'll wake up and you'll be there and none of this ever happened!" she pleaded. Hikaru chuckled at her. "Hikari, Hikari, Hikari." he said shaking his head at her.

"I can't tell you that, Ri-ri. And even if I could, if that was the case then that would mean all the wonderful friends you've made…would have been just a dream. Could you really let all of them, every single one of them, go? Just for me?" he asked.

Images of her friends flashed through her head. Scenes from over the year. Eating burgers or sushi with her teammates, laughing as they rushed her for group hugs, cheering on her friends from the sidelines, the all-you-can-eat contest with the other teams.

All the laughs, smiles, and happy moments she had spent with all of them. Even the sad moments. All her teammates supporting her through her father's death, saying good bye to Tezuka…twice, every loss and every win.

"Especially when one just re-entered your life?" Hikaru asked. Hikari was about to ask who when another piece of memory from the night Hikaru had died flashed to her. A moment that was so brief she had completely forgotten about it.

A moment before she had blacked out before help had arrived. She had opened her eyes briefly to see a boy looking back at her calling over his shoulder for someone to call for help. And when he looked back at her…she remembered the prettiest gray-blue eyes. Hikari's eyes grew wide.

"Kazuya!? Kazuya was the one that found us!?" she said in a low soft voice. How did she not remember it? Hikaru smiled softly. "Can you let him go? Him and your captain, when you care so much for them both?" Hikaru asked. Hikari hesitated, the tears falling faster as she shook her head.

"I didn't think so." Hikaru said with a sad smile. "It doesn't mean I love you any less, Hikaru!" she protested quickly. "I know. Gods, do I know. And I don't love you any less either. It's a good thing that you can't give them up. They'll make you the great, amazing woman I know you'll be." Hikaru told her.

"See? You've already taken another step. I'm not telling you to forget me, Hikari. You'll never forget me just like I'll never forget you. Just stop blaming yourself. You'll drive yourself insane this way." he told her.

Hikari sniffled, about to protest again. Hikaru simply shook his head. "I can give you two good reasons why you should leave here ready to move on, without me." he told her.

"One's an idiot and the other is slow. And you know, they both adore you. All of your friends do. Even with the stunt you've been pulling on that court. So stop crying. You'll make me cry and its un-cool for a man to cry." he told her making a smile curve Hikari's lips.

Hikaru took a hold of his sister's face making her look him in the eye. "I want to hear it from your mouth, Ri-ri. Promise me you'll move on, let it all go. It wasn't your fault and nothing in this world, or any other will ever make me love you less or leave you." he insisted.

"I'll always be here, whether you need me or not." Hikaru told her. Hearing the words from his mouth lift so many worries and regrets from her shoulders that she hadn't even been aware that she had. He was right.

For so long she had been repeating her mother's word, but not hearing them herself. She had been playing only to win, She had been running for so long to outrun her own demons, to strive for something she had always thought was out of her reach.

And the she had believed the words Omagari had spoke out of spite. She had completely forgot about all of the bonds she had made. The good and the bad. All of the friends and healthy rivals. All of the people who were cheering for her even now.

And now that she thought about it….none of it really mattered. Hikaru was right. She had the greatest friends in the world, who had stuck by her through thick and thin. Who had picked her up when she had fallen farther then she cared to admit.

Just the thought made her chest feel light, took away so much weight from her that she felt like she was floating. Was this what Hikaru had meant all this time? This power he was convinced she had? Hikari smiled softly at him.

"I promise." she replied getting a relieved, matching smile from him. "Good. Then your ready. Nothing can stand in your way now. Nothing." he told her. "Now come here." he added releasing her face and holding out his arms. Hikari dived at him, wrapping her arms around him, Hikaru doing the same.

"You and I will never be apart, no matter the worlds between us. We're twins, Hikari and nothing can change that because I'll always be in your heart. As long as you live, so will I." he told her giving her a squeeze.

"But you have a life to live. One you have to live without me. Who knows. Maybe in our next life we'll have more luck together." he told her as he stepped back wiping away one stray tear. Hikari smile back at him.

"Now go back there and show them the hell a true Higarashi Princess, whose seen a world they can't imagine, can bring." he told her. Hikari nodded. She turned as a passage way appeared out of nowhere behind her.

"And Hikari." Hikari turned back to Hikaru. "Had they not interrupted us that night…you would have won the match." he told her. Hikari stared at him in surprise, freezing on the spot as she blinked at him in shock.

"That last match….there was no contest. You were stronger then I ever could have hoped to be and you've only grown even stronger since I've been gone. You're so strong that I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am." he told her.

"So…with the pride of any brother, I pass my tennis style and shots to you. Use my racket and win. Not for winning sake, but for the strong love for the game you have. For the friends you have cheering for you." he told her.

Hikari smiled back at him, the last bit of shadows that had shaded her in the past years, fading away. "Thank you, Hikaru. Love you, Ru." she told him. "Love you too, Ri." he replied. Hikari reached out taking hold of her brother's hand one last time before turning to leave, leaving him there smiling after her.

She had a fight to finish. But this time it would be on her terms. She wouldn't be swayed by something, she now knew, wasn't true. When the door closed behind Hikari, Hikaru grinned. "Give them hell Hikari. They deserve it for making you cry." he said softly.

END

Kyandi: I still want to cry!

Irie: ….

Kyandi: Irie, you're not going to cry are you?

Irie: No…..

Kyandi: Then why are your eyes tearing up?

Irie: They are? I must have gotten something in them.

Kyandi: Uh-huh. Anyway everyone enjoy and review!

Irie: We will be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	110. My Eyes, My Dream

Kyandi: Okay here's the next chapter! I had to work around a few other things but I got it done!

Hikari: And I'm back as well!

Kyandi: Feeling better?

Hikari: Much.

Kyandi: Great. I felt a little bad about putting you through that.

Hikari: Just a little?

Kyandi: Yep.

Hikari: …..You're mean, but oh well. Lets get on with this.

Kyandi: Right! Please everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 110 My Eyes, My Dream

Sanada wiped sweat from his brow. He hated to admit it, but he needed Hikari but the girl was still out of it. He couldn't keep up with both of them at the same time on his own. And he was starting to worry that she might have a concussion.

She hadn't been out that long, but in the time she had been Tanegashima and Omagari seemed to get their pace back and weren't taking it easy on Sanada. They wanted to end the match before there was a chance of Hikari waking up. Sanada didn't really blame them. He hadn't been on the receiving end of her shots and she still managed to scare him. He didn't want to find out what it was like on the receiving end.

"Looks like you're done for." Omagari said looking at Sanada. Sanada glared up at the high schooler. He really didn't like Omagari after what he had said to Hikari. Even Sanada could tell it had really hurt the girl and the moment Sanada got a chance he was going to make sure Omagari knew how much he didn't like him.

Sanada was about to snap something back to Omagari's remark though, when there was a laugh from behind him. He knew that laugh. He had heard it many times over the last few months. Sanada turned to where Hikari lay on the ground. She was still flat on her back and it didn't look like she had moved but he was sure it had been her.

Then she took a deep breath, her chest rising and then falling and her lips curved into a smile. "That's funny." came Hikari's voice. Omagari and Tanegashima both seemed to freeze on the spot. That was the last voice either of them wanted to hear at the moment.

They had clearly both hoped she be out of it much longer then this, but they had hoped in vain for she was clearly awake once more. Sanada thanked any god listening for Hikari's hard head. Even a hit like that one hadn't managed to keep her out for too long.

When Hikari had opened her eyes she was staring up at the sky above the courts. Her head was strangely clearer then it had ever been before. No more shadows constantly lurking on the boarder of her mind, threatening to jump her when she let her guard down.

Hikari smiled to herself, closing her eyes to hold on to that last image of her brother, locking it deep inside her mind. That done, she sat up. Her hair, which had been cut free from its rat tail, fell in around her. She couldn't help the smile on her face or the small laugh that escaped her as she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

Sanada turned to her instantly, going to her side. "I'm fine." Hikari said holding up a hand to stop him. She didn't need to be babied. Everyone looked at her as she got to her feet slowly assessing all possible injury to herself.

Tanegashima watched her closely. He had been sure she was out of it and done for. Omagari had hit her really hard. Any normal person would be in the hospital at the moment.

Not Hikari though. It seemed the girl really didn't know what the word 'quit' meant. But what surprised him was…she was laughing as she got to her feet, dusting herself off as if nothing had happened.

"Amazing, that it takes a hit to the head that hard to get me to control myself." Hikari said shaking her head and rubbing the bruise that was forming. "I think I actually saw stars." she added with a laugh. Sanada stood beside her watching her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "I'm better actually. I suppose I kind of needed that hit. I let my emotions cloud my judgment and that hit knocked everything back into place." Hikari said giving him a smile.

"Though once the soreness sets in, I won't be too awfully grateful for it." she added rubbing the abuse section of her face. "Uncle won't be too happy when he sees my face. First the cut and now the bruise." she added shaking her head. Then she turned and looked for her racket.

Hikari looked up, searching the high schoolers watching the match. When her eyes found a relieved looking Tokugawa, she smiled. She certainly would have to talk to him later. She was sure, now that she remembered, that he remembered the whole time having met her so long ago.

"Chotarou." Hikari called when she was finally found it, picking up her black racket. Ohtori looked up at her from where he stood beside his doubles partner. "Yeah?" he asked. "Bring me Hikaru's racket." she called back.

Ohtori stared at her for a long moment before he smiled. Hikari, in the years since Hikaru had died, had refused to play with her brother's racket. She kept it and carried it, made sure it remained in good shape, but she ever would use it in an actual match. She just could never bring herself to do it. Nor would she ever explain why not.

"Are you sure?" Ohtori asked turning to the racket and picking it up. "Absolutely. Its time I move on." Hikari said tossing her black racket to Ohtori. Ohtori caught it and tossed the silver one to her. Hikari smiled when she had the racket in hand. She twirled the racket once before settling it firmly in her hand.

"Higarashi?" Sanada asked looking down at her, a hand on her shoulder. "I'm good. Better then ever actually. Its like all the cobwebs in my head have been blown out." Hikari told him. "So you're not going to keep on trying to kill us?" Hikari turned to Tanegashima and raised an eyebrow.

There was dried blood on his clothes as well as Omagari and the two boys both looked like they had seen better days. "Sorry to break it to you Tanegashima-sempai but, it's still anyone's game, and I'm far from backing down." she told him.

Tanegashima threw a look at Omagari. "Time to repay the hit to the face and the comments about Hikaru." Hikari said as she turned to walk away from the net to talk to Sanada. When the two were at the baseline Sanada looked down at Hikari.

"What happened?" he asked. Hikari looked up at him and smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she told him. "This coming from a girl that plays tennis like half her soul is in another world, who can uses shots no one else would even dare use, and who, at last Halloween, was possessed by her dead twin and tried to kill all of us." Sanada remarked.

Hikari frowned. "Hey, I told all of you that was a Halloween prank." she told him. "So you've said." Sanada replied. It was clear he didn't believe her. "Have I ever lied before, besides one time about my Pits of Hell?" she asked. "No." Sanada replied with a frown. "Exactly! Now lets just finish this match." Hikari told him. Sanada finally just nodded.

Hikari turned to look at the two high schoolers. "I suppose I should thank you." she called out. Tanegashima and Omagari stared at her in surprise. "I needed the outlet." she told them giving them one of her smile/giggles.

Both boys seemed to deflate a little. They had been used as an outlet for her emotions. Normally that wouldn't bother either of them, except when Higarashi Hikari used a person as an outlet during a tennis match…..it never ended well for the other person. "I just hope you're done." Omagari remarked. "With Tanegashima-sempai, maybe. But you…..that's entirely different story." Hikari remarked.

Omagari knew it. She may be smiling at him right now but she was pissed at him. There was no way she was going to let him off the hook after what he had said and done. If it wasn't at the cost of not only his badge but Tanegashima's, he would have backed out then.

As it was thought, both of their badges were on the line and besides….she was a little girl. He had already lived through her Pits of Hell. No he didn't really want to go through them again but if he had to then he would. This match defiantly wasn't going to end well for him. Not at all.

Tanegashima looked a this partner and then Hikari. "Looks like both sides are going to be taking this match seriously from this point." he said. Hikari nodded. "You bet. Show me what it means to be the number two." Hikari told him.

Tanegashima smiled. "And you show me just how good those eyes of your's are." he replied. So it would be a show down. Neither side was going to back down from the challenge and neither side would give an inch up to the other. Hikari grinned. Now this was a challenge she was willing to take. "Fine with me. But just so you know….I'm not playing anymore." she told him.

-0-0-0-0-

"You don't get it do you?" Hikari asked as Tanegashima ran to retrieve another ball. "You asked how good my eyes are and yet you won't accept the answer." she added. Tanegashima and Omagari both dived to the side as a Black Jack Knife flew past them, leaving a crater where it landed.

They turned to look at the ball in shock before Tanegashima turned his eyes to Oni who was watching the girl with in interested look on his face. "That was the…" Tanegashima turned to look at her too, trailing off.

"How?" he asked. "A normal Jack Knife uses the body's center of gravity as an axis for a pendulum, placing one's body weight on the front leg, then hitting a powerful shot while jumping. It's a technique that is often used by pro tennis players. Like Marat Safin from Russia. Since the ball is not released until the last possible moment its turned into a heavily batted ball." Hikari told him.

"A Black Jack Knife is that on a higher, stronger level with more power. But you have to be able to hit the Sweet Spot, a small tiny point on the racket face in order to do so." she added managing to sound like a text book.

"In theory, if you know how a shot if performed and perfected then you too can perform and perfect it. In theory that is." Hikari replied her right hand resting on her hip. "But theory isn't practice and in tennis practice is key. Well….for most people." she added.

Tanegashima raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" he asked as he kneeled to pry the ball out of its crater. "Most people don't have my sight." she replied her eyes fixed solely on him watching him as he pulled the ball free. Tanegashima looked at her staring into those silver eyes that at this distance looked even more pupilless then normal.

"I don't understand." he told her as he prepared to serve. He watched in amazement as she fell into another familiar stance as he served. "Oh give me a break!" Omagari snapped before diving out of the way again. Tanegashima could deal with this one.

"If I see a shot, even just once….I can copy it to near perfection." Hikari replied her eyes tracking the ball. As it neared her arm went back. "Duke Home Run!" Tanegashima barely moved out of the way in time not to go flying.

He tripped, sliding to a halt on his butt. The hole the ball had made this time was much bigger. How did she, a little girl, store this much power? All eyes turned to Hikari as she tapped her shoulder with the racket in her hand.

"You see, Tanegashima-sempai, when I look at you and Omagari-san, and everyone else, I'm not seeing you. But rather I'm seeing your body's movements. The way the muscles flex, every little twitch and tick in your facial features, the way your eyes shift….everything." she told him.

"I see not you, but how your body moves. That's why no matter how you act or what you say….I know the truth. Your body betrays you." she told him. "Theory, logic, body language, physical and mental limitations, emotional prowess….All of it together forms you. That is what I see. And it never lies." she added.

"You use a shot in front of me, you can pretty much guarantee that I'm going to break it down, copy it, and then use it against you. Else wise, what kind of fun would it be?" she said with a smile that bordered on a smirk or an evil little grin.

"Besides, I told you already….I'm not playing anymore." she added. "My eyes are set on my dream and this is just another step." Hikari said with a smile. A dream that someday she would really make Hikaru proud.

END

Kyandi: So sweet!

Hikari: Are you trying to make me blush?

Kyandi: Not really…..Tokugawa will do that later on.

Hikari: W-wh-what do you mean!?

Kyandi: You'll find out~!

Hikari: Epp!

Kyandi: So everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back…too soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	111. 2013 HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Kyandi: _**Happy Halloween!**_

Hikari: We hope you all got a lot of candy, had fun, and were safe!

Kyandi: Right! We're sorry this chapter is late.

Hikari: We were having trouble with our internet yesterday and most of today.

Kyandi: But here it is now.

Hikari: Right so we hope you all enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 111 HALLOWEEN SPECIAL-What Goes Bump

There were many things that should have raised red flags. The first and foremost being that it was Higarashi Hikari who gave the invite. The second and probably just as important being that it was Halloween.

Hikari and Halloween, after the previous year, didn't mix well for the boys. Well the middle school boys that is. The high school boys didn't have any idea what they were getting themselves into. But even knowing what they did, not even the middle school boys could say no to Hikari when she gave them her pleading little pout.

So in the end all of the boys, middle school and high school alike, accepted Hikari's invitation to join her at a very popular Haunted House. And that was where they found themselves now. "Where is she?" Irie asked looking around. The parking lot and sidewalk outside the haunted house had emptied out after the last group had left.

"She'll be here, don't worry about it." Momo remarked from where he sat on the back of a bench. "I hope this isn't like last year." Gakuto said going white in the face. "What happened last year?" Ryoga asked. "She invited us to her house for a party." Yukimura told him.

"That sounds fun." Irie said. "Fun, ha! She was possessed by her dead twin and tried to kill us and her brothers alike!" Kenya exclaimed making the boys who hadn't been there stare at him like he was an idiot.

"I told you it was a prank." Kenya jumped, nearly out of his skin when Hikari suddenly spoke from behind him. He wheeled around to find Hikari standing there. Today she had settled with an off the shoulder black shirt with an orange sleeveless under shirt, black jean shorts, and black boots with orange and black striped thigh high stockings.

"Ri-chan! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Kenya snapped. Hikari blinked at him. "Kenya-san, it is a day of scares. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings." she told him before turning to the other boys.

Ohtori instantly took hold of her face and turned it to the side checking both of her ears. "You're not wearing Hikaru's earrings are you?" he asked. Hikari's eyebrows snapped down. "No I'm not. Now let go." Hikari told her cousin.

Ohtori let go of her face when he was sure that the earrings in her ears weren't a pair of Hikaru's. Hikari shot him a stern look. "If I had known you all would become this paranoid I would have never had done that last year." she told them before turning to look at all of the boys. "We best get going. We're the only ones in this group and they'll let us in, in five minutes." she told them.

With that she turned on her heel and headed across the parking lot. "How'd you get these tickets anyway, Little Lily? Tanegashima asked. "Hisoka-nii is really good friends with the man who owns and runs the string of Haunted Houses that opened this one. He offered the tickets and Hisoka-nii gave them to me. I figured I might as well share." Hikari replied.

"You just didn't want to go in alone." Fuji said with a smile. Hikari huffed. "Nonsense." she replied. "The last time you went into a haunted house, Hika-chan, you got so scared you kicked Momo between the legs." Eiji reminded her.

Hikari cleared her throat as the boys all turned to look at her. "He grabbed me out of nowhere. It was just an automatic response. I didn't know it was Momoshiro-sempai." Hikari replied. Several of the boys laughed or smiled.

"Kari always was wary of Haunted Houses." Tachibana remarked. Hikari shot him a look that said clearly to shut up. "I do just fine in them as long as no one grabs me from behind." Hikari replied, her bottom lip poking out in the beginnings of a pout.

"You're afraid of Haunted Houses? That's so cute, Little Lily." Tanegashima said smiling at Hikari which only made the lip poke out even more. "I fail to see how a fear of something like that is, cute, Tanegashima-sempai." she replied.

"Because you're cute, Ri-hime." Irie added giving Hikari a smile. Hikari frowned. "With how much I've been told that recently, I'm really starting to see that as not being a compliment." Hikari remarked. Hikari lead the way up onto the sidewalk and to the front doors of the haunted house.

A man waited there with a professionally polite smile. "Higarashi Hikari-san and party?" he asked. Hikari nodded. The man held up small, orange, glow-in-the-dark bracelets. "Each of you will have to wear these. It'll show the workers that you're meant to be in there and since they glow in the dark and show up in the black lights, you'll be able to keep up with each other." the man explained as he passed them out.

Hikari took hers with a thanks. "Here." Tokugawa said taking the bracelet from her. He put it on for her. "Thanks!" Hikari told him with a bright smile. Tokugawa gave her tiny, half smile while Mukahi and Kirihara made faces behind his back.

Hikari leaned around Tokugawa and shot the two a glare. Both instantly stopped and retreated away from her. Some of the other boys laughed at the two. Hikari gave them all a stern look before turning to the worker.

"We're ready." she told him. The man passed out some flashlights. "Stay together, watch your feet, and have fun." he told them all politely before opening the door. Hikari took Atobe's flash light from his hand before leading the way into the dark hallway beyond.

Atobe gave her a look of annoyance before following the rest of his friends in after her. When they were all in the door was closed behind them and they were encased in dark. Hikari flipped on her flash light.

"Huh…..kind of reminds me of last year. In a dark mansion foyer with only flash lights." Hikari remarked. She looked around. "I wonder if the kitchen is in the same place." she said turning to her right. "Oh no you don't!" Shishido said grabbing her by her shoulders and yanking her back.

"Having you chase us through a mansion with a butcher knife once is more then enough for one life time!" he added as Hikari looked back at him. "You're so untrusting, Shishido-kun." she told him. "You almost gave Chotarou and all of us heart attacks." Shishido told her.

"You are all young, perfect healthy teenage males. None of you have any heart complications or genetic heart failure anywhere in your histories. I highly doubt any of you would have had heart attacks." Hikari replied.

"Hitomi-kun passed out after you did!" Shishido added. "Details, details." Hikari replied as she turned and headed farther into the house. "Was it really that bad? The prank she pulled?" Oni asked.

"You try being chased through a dark mansion filled with trap doors, by a little girl with a butcher knife. Then you tell us." Marui remarked. "I heard that!" came Hikari's voice from ahead of them. Marui jumped and hurried on ahead.

The boys fell in behind Hikari. Hikari shined the light around, the light falling on fake skeletons, disembodied heads, cobwebs, splatters of fake blood, and several other Halloween things. Everyone now and then they would come across another room set up with scenes that was suppose to be scary.

"Hmmm…" Hikari hummed to herself as she peered into another room empty of humans. "What is it?" Duke asked looking down at Hikari. "I don't know if its anything really important but….why haven't we come across any of the workers?" Hikari asked.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't come across anyone." Omagiri said as he peered into another room. "Shouldn't we have already?" Shiraishi asked. "We should of." Yukimura agreed. "Hikari." Ohtori said turning to Hikari.

Hikari had her flash light pointed up the stairs, staring up them. "What is it Hikari?" Ohtori asked. "There's something up there." she said. All of the boys looked up to where the light was shining on the top of the stairs. Something moved in the shadows, but none of them could tell what it was.

"I going to see what it is." Hikari said starting up the stairs. "Hikari." Tokugawa said sternly taking hold of her wrist. Hikari turned back to look at him. "What? It's probably one of the workers. It is a Haunted House." she told him.

Tokugawa gave her a leveled look saying he wasn't going to let her go up the stairs and find out. A loud noise like something being dragged across wooden floors drew their attention to the top of the stairs. Something was moving in the shadows.

There was a flash of red before there were red, glowing eyes sat on them. As they watched steel claws appeared on the top step as something dragged itself forward. "Hikari." Ohtori asked sternly as some of the boys backed up.

"I-I have nothing to do with this." Hikari said as she stepped back, Tokugawa's grip tightening on her wrist. There was a low growl before something large threw itself down the stairs, long sharp teeth flashing in the flashlights light. "I certainly don't have anything to do with _**that**_!" Hikari exclaimed before turning and running. The boys took her cue and ran.

Whatever it was crashed into the bottom of the stairs, crushing the bottom three stairs, where Hikari and Tokugawa had stood as the boys scattered. Hikari bolted for the back of the house, Ohtori and a few others on her heels.

She turned down another hall and kept running until she reached a room at the end of the hall. She threw herself into the room and let the others follow before Ohtori's slammed the door closed and leaned against it.

Irie, Duke, Kenya, Tohno, Kirihara, and Yuuta were also in the room. "I am never going to another Haunted House….ever." Hikari said as she leaned against a desk covered in a sheet and fake cobwebs. "Typical girl." Tohno said from where he was bent over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath.

"You can go back out there, you know." Hikari retorted shooting him a glare. Tohno returned it with one of his own. "Where are the others?" Kirihara asked. "They probably ran another way." Irie replied.

"We're going to have to go out there and find them." Hikari remarked. "You're fucking joking right?" Tohno replied looking at her in disbelief. Hikari gave him an icy, disgusted look. "No I'm not joking. And if that thing shows up again I'll use you as bait." she retorted.

The other males present tried to hold back laughs at the look on Tohno's face. Apparently he didn't like being talked down to like that and apparently, Hikari just didn't like him. And that was rare for Hikari. "Hikari, honestly, this isn't another one of your pranks is it?" Ohtori asked.

"You really think I would have run for my life like I did if I had planned that? And to be frank, I'm glad you think my scheming abilities are that great, but even I couldn't pull that off. I and Niou-san together couldn't." Hikari told him.

Hikari leaned back against the desk. "Well if we're going to find the others, we better go." Irie said. "I don't want to be here when that thing finds us." Kenya remarked. "He has a point." Duke toned in. "Right. Then lets go." Hikari said pushing herself off the desk.

Ohtori moved and opened the door. He and Hikari peeked out into the hall. "Hallway clear." Hikari said lowly before slipping out into the hall. Ohtori followed, Duke and Irie behind him and the others after them. Hikari slipped down the hall, flashing her flashlight into open room before moving on.

At the end of the hall she peered back into the hall that lead to the stairwell. She could see the smashed bottom steps but nothing of the thing that has caused it or the others. "I don't see it or the others." she said over her shoulder.

Duke looked around the corner as well. "How can something that big move so quickly." Duke remarked. "You move quickly." Hikari said looking up and giving Duke a grin as he chuckled. "Yes well, I'm not _**that**_ big." Duke replied.

"Point taken." Hikari replied before slipping into hall. She moved slowly down the hall, the others following. When they reached the stairs, they leaned around the rail to look upstairs. "You think it went back up there?" Kirihara asked.

"I think the question is, did any of the others go up there?" Hikari asked. "Should we split up and look?" Kenya asked. Hikari thought for a moment. "It would make finding the others quicker. And for all we know that thing could be down here." Hikari remarked.

She looked at the others. "Kenya-san, Kirihara-san, you two go with Irie-sempai and Tohno-san. Cover the first floor. Chotarou, Yuuta-kun, and Duke-san will go upstairs with me." Hikari said.

Ohtori, Yuuta, and Duke looked at each other. "Hikari, you should stay down here." Ohtori told her. "And what if that thing is down here?" Hikari asked. That shut up him up. "Come on." Hikari added as she stepped over the smashed stairs and headed up the creaky stairs.

"Good luck." Kenya said patting Ohtori on the shoulder before Ohtori followed Duke, Yuuta, and Hikari up the stairs. The other four watched as they vanished onto the second floor landing. "Yeah…..they're dead meat." Tohno remarked.

-0-0-0-0-

"All this over a fake monster." Tokugawa ignored Byodoin as he flashed a flashlight in another room. Why he had to end up with Byodin was beyond him. Add Ryoma, Atobe, Marui, and Kamio and the group was loud.

It certainly wasn't a well balanced group. Not that Tokugawa cared. He was completely tunneled vision and at the moment his focus was on finding Hikari. They had clearly bolted in two different directions. Tokugawa had ended up at the front of the house in a living room.

Now they were working their way back to the stairwell to try to find the others. When they rounded a corner Tokugawa almost ran into Irie. "Oh! There you are." Irie said looking up at Tokugawa. "Marui-sempai!" Kirihara said leaning around Irie.

"Akaya! Have you seen Hiri-chan?" Marui asked. "She was with us, but we split up to find everyone else. She took Duke, Fuji Yuuta-kun, and her cousin and headed upstairs." Irie said.

Tokugawa didn't pause before heading for the stairs. Irie turned to follow the others on his heels. At the foot of the stairs they found Oni, Tanegashima, Momo, Sanada, Yukimura, Kimijima, and Gin. "What's going on?" Oni asked when he saw the look on a few of the boys' faces.

"Ri-hime is upstairs." Irie said. "What!?" Momo exclaimed. "She has her cousin, another middle schooler, and Duke with her." Byodin remarked. "So its not like she'll get hurt." he added. A sudden yell from upstairs all of the boys rushing up them to find out what was going on.

At the top they followed the fading scream down a hall where they found Hikari, Ohtori, and Duke. "Hika-chan are you alright?" Momo asked. Hikari, who was sitting in the middle of the room, looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." she said. "He on the other hand isn't." she added pointing to a mass in front of her. The mass turned out to be Ryoga in a fetal position.

"What happened?" Irie asked. "He grabbed me out of no where. I already told you, I don't like being grabbed." Hikari replied. "Chipmunks." Momo said with a groan of sympathy. Everyone looked at him. "Chipmunks?" Oni asked.

"Momoshiro-sempai sounded like a Alvin and the Chipmunks with how high his voice got when I accidentally kicked him between the legs." Hikari told them. All eyes turned to her. "You mean you…" Marui cut off as he went white and groaned in sympathy.

"Yeah, I kicked him between the legs." Hikari confirmed. "She's got one hell of a kick too." Duke remarked. All of the boys groaned in sympathy. "I don't like being sneaked up on and grabbed." Hikari said as a defense.

"Did you find anyone else besides him alone?" Tokugawa asked. Hikari nodded. She turned to look at the group of middle schoolers behind Duke. The rest of the Rikkai Dai, Seigaku, and Hyotei teams were there as well as a few others.

"I can't find the rest of my sempai." Hikari said, as Ryoma poked his brother who was still curled in on himself. "We'll find everyone." Irie assured her. "For now, don't you think you should check on him?" Irie added gesturing to Ryoga.

Hikari looked at the older Echizen brother. "Not much I can do. He'll regain mobility when it stops hurting." she said with a shrug. Slowly Ryoga raised his head. "Your brother w-was right….you have one hell of a kick." Ryoga remarked.

Hikari shrugged. "He deserves it." Hikari remarked. "Hika-chan!" Hikari looked up as Eiji burst into the room with the remaining of the missing boys behind him. "Sempai!" Hikari greeted, getting to her feet. "Is everyone here?" Irie asked. "Yeah we're all here." Shiraishi said looking around, mentally counting the boys present.

"Has anyone tried the doors downstairs?" Duke asked. All of the boys shook their heads. Hikari suddenly looked up. "Anyone else here that?" she asked. All of the boys fell silent. "Yeah….it's like a high pitch whine." Momo remarked as Ryoga finally got to his feet once more.

Everyone froze when, over the whine, they heard scraping like something being dragged across the floor. They all slowly turned as there was a low growl behind them. There, staring at them from the shadows, was a pair of red eyes.

"Um….I think now is a good time to try those doors." Hikari remarked. The boys all agreed as they turned to run for their lives. All of the teenagers threw themselves down the stairs and headed for the front door. Kenya reached it first and yanked.

Thankfully the door flew open and everyone threw themselves out the door. Hikari was at the back of the group and jumped out the door, Duke yanking the door close behind her. There was a out thud as whatever the red eyed creature was, hit the door from the other side. Everyone watched the door. When it was clear it was going to come out everyone dropped to sit on the ground.

"Its official….I hate Haunted Houses." Hikari remarked as she slid to the ground. "You really weren't behind that?" Momo asked looking at her. "I told you that." she replied. Sighs of relief went up from the boys. Most of them were just glad that she hadn't been involved.

"Well….maybe I didn't." All eyes went to Hikari who grinned back. It was really hard to tell if she was joking and that….was probably the scariest thing about the day.

_**END**_

_**Here we are once more, on All Hallows Eve. We said the story might not be over yet and still it might continue. Sometimes the scariest thing in the world…is a little girl's sense of humor.**_

_**Join us again next year when the tricks and treats, just may continue.**_


	112. Unconventional

Kyandi: Hey everyone! We're back!

Hikari: And we have two new chapters for you.

Kyandi: I'm working on the second one at the moment, but here's the first.

Hikari: Hopefully the makers of Prince of Tennis will have more chapters up soon.

Kyandi: We know when the raws come out and then its not that long before the translated scans come out. So we usually know about when the new chapters should be out.

Hikari: Until then enjoy our new chapters.

Kyandi: Right so enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 112 Unconventional

Hikari frowned. She should of known that Tanegashima would have something like this up his sleeve. He wasn't Number 2 for nothing. But this….even Sanada's Kokushokuno Aura wasn't working against him. Hikari's eyes narrowed as she watched Tanegashima return yet another one of Sanada's shots.

She had to focus and find a way around Tanegashima's Mu. If she couldn't then she and Sanada would be done for. And she wasn't going to lose that easily. It would be letting Sanada down as well as just being plain embarrassing.

Hikari scanned Tanegashima's person again as he used his "Mu". She was missing something important here. She knew it. _**Her**_ eyes were missing something. The mere thought didn't sit well with Hikari. She had prided herself on her eyes, but now….there was something she was missing.

But just what was it? Just what was she missing. "That is Tanegashima Shuuji. Within this camp, he is the man I have never won against even once." Oni remarked from where he stood, drawing Hikari's attention to him.

Hikari turned her eyes to him. "What in the world are you talking about, Bunny-san…" Tanegashima said as he looked at Oni too. "No, I've also never gotten a win against you, but….ya know, I haven't lost to you either." Tanegashima added.

Hikari blinked. Wait a minute…Oni had the ability to demolish people's wrists with his Black Jack Knife, yet Tanegashima could take that without so much as a cramp in his wrist. That meant….Hikari's eyes suddenly went wide. _**That**_ was it!

"I got it." she said. Tanegashima turned his eyes to her. "What was that Little Lily?" he asked. "You know in the many years I've been playing tennis, I've never met someone who could use my own ability against me. I applaud you, Tanegashima-sempai." Hikari replied.

Tanegashima gave her a confused look. "You, like me, have the natural ability to be able to see the spin placed on a shot and instantaneously transmit that information from your brain to your wrists. That is how you have been able to play against Oni-sempai without having your wrist demolished by the Black Jack Knife." she added.

Tanegashima blinked at her in surprise. Her eyes and mind really were sharp if she was able to see and put all that together.. "That's why, no matter the shot you can use "Mu" to nullify and return it." she pointed out.

"Its why you ride around the camp on the Segway as well. By doing that you've become accustomed to seeing things that move at incredible speeds. However I still hold on to the notion that your one flaw is that you are a very moody person and are prone to recklessly showing off." she added.

At this one of Tanegashima's eyebrows flew up. She thought he was recklessly showing off? It was almost enough to make him laugh. If anything he wasn't the reckless one here. It was her. After all she was the one that took shots to the face like they were bug bites.

"I hold on to the belief that the activities we do outside of tennis help build our tennis. One of your hobbies is shooting games. Your kinetic vision was forged from that. One of your favorite foods is pigs feet which gives you extra collagen which bestows favorable results to strengthening your bones." Hikari said.

"You're the kind of person who does things simply to amuse himself and because of this you never really take anything seriously and this makes your mental state the best I've seen. And your other specialty outside of tennis is swimming which has strengthened your muscles as well." she added.

A grin curved Tanegashima's lips as he looked at her. "You really are like a book, Little Lily, reciting all this information. Like a walking, breathing data log. Do you really know everything?" he asked. It was more of a joke but apparently she didn't see it that way.

"Your from an island to the south and since you hate planes you had to come to Tokyo by ship. Your favorite color is water color, your on the Animal committee back in your school, and the thing you want the most at the moment is earplugs. Not to mention that you have modeled for a magazine before when you were scouted once while out walking with Kimijima-san." Hikari said simply as a reply to his question.

Tanegashima stared at her perfectly serious expression as she crossed her arms over her chest. Well that answered that question. Apparently she really did know everything. It certainly was not creepy in the least. Not one bit.

"Personally I don't see the appeal of models, male or female and consider magazines to be a rather poor choice of reading material." she added. This made Tanegashima laugh. "Still amusing as ever, Little Lily!" he told her.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at him. "I was being serious, but if you find it amusing the so be it." she said simply. Tanegashima grinned as he started up to the net. "You've already lost the first set, Little Lily." he told her. "Tell me something I don't know." Hikari replied. Tanegashima gave her a smile and turned to Sanada.

The two boys stared at each other. Hikari had a feeling something was making the gears in Tanegashima's head tick. He was planning on something. And Hikari was pretty sure that whatever it was, it was going to be extremely childish.

"First is rock! Rock, paper, scissors!" Tanegashima said. Then he pointed off to the side. "Look over there." he said. Sanada turned to look and realized his mistake in doing so. Hikari almost slapped a hand to her face. Yep, there it was.

Could Tanegashima act anymore like a child? "What the hell are you doing!? We're in the middle of a match." Sanada snapped at the older boy. "Indeed. But if you can't win at "Look Over There" you can't possibly win against us at tennis." Tanegashima said.

"Even I find that logic completely unsound and I'm the mentally unstable one." Hikari remarked. Sanada, Tanegashima, and Omagari looked at Hikari's perfect serious expression. None of them were going to comment.

Hikari slapped a hand to her face as a whole battle of "Look Over There" started between Sanada and Tanegashima with Sanada losing every time. Hikari shook her head as she watched from behind Sanada. She couldn't believe that Sanada was really letting himself get drawn in on this.

"I am surrounded by males that get side tracked far too easily. It's childish. And they say women do are the ones that get side tracked easily. This is just childish." Hikari muttered to herself as she shook her head.

"Hey, you see that, Kenya!? Isn't that guy really crazy good at "Look Over There"!?" came Toyama's voice, making Hikari look towards the boys watching. "He's able to instantly determine his opponent's movements in "Look Over There"!?" Kenya replied.

"That's a godly skill." Kenya added. Here Hikari slapped both hands to her face. "Godly skill?….they've got to be kidding." she muttered. "And this is the down side to playing with males." she added shaking her head.

She heaved a sigh and stormed forward. "Enough, Sanada-san." she said grabbing the taller middle schooler by the ear. "If this childish game is really that important then let me do it." she told him, pulling on his ear and making him step aside.

Sanada stepped back and rubbed his ear as Hikari turned to Tanegashima, who grinned at her. "Fine then, Little Lily. Rock, paper, scissors!" Tanegashima said throwing rock while Hikari threw scissors. Hikari kept her eyes on Tanegashima as he point a finger at her.

"Look over…." Tanegashima started. Hikari's head inclined slightly to the left. '_Right….no, it's left.'_ Tanegashima though as he watched the slightest movement of Hikari's head and eyes. Then her eyes narrowed slightly.

'_He's going along with my movements…fine then.'_ Hikari thought to herself. Hikari started to look down at the ground and just as she thought, Tanegashima's finger followed her movements, pointing down as well.

But before he could call, "There!" she snapped her chin up to look up. "There!" Tanegashima declared then blinked when he noticed that she was no longer looking in the same direction as he was pointing. Hikari smirked.

"Growing up with my brothers you learn to trick and deceive." she told him. A grin curved Tanegashima's lips. "Let's go again, then!" he declared. "Absolutely not! A loss is a loss." Hikari told him, hands on hips.

"Cut that out, we're playing tennis." Omagari told Tanegashima, agreeing with Hikari. "Fine." Tanegashima said. Hikari turned away from the net then. "My apologies, Higarashi." Sanada told her but Hikari waved it off.

"You should have pride in yourself, Little Lily." Tanegashima called making Hikari turn to look at him. "You're the only person to ever beat me at "Look Over There"." Tanegashima added. Hikari ran a hand through her hair, flipping the longer strands of the loose rat tail over her shoulder.

"It takes more then that little childish game to deceive a woman with a mission. Females are creatures of deception after all." she told him. Tanegashima grinned. "You didn't win with "Look Over There"…however we won't be losing in this match." Hikari declare making Tanegashima blink in surprise at her.

Hikari tilt her head back to look at him. "I would hope you won't go down that easily either. Its no fun if you hold back on us." she told him. "Besides…."

Tanegashima raised an eyebrow at Hikari as she set her eyes on him. "I don't like having my own ability thrown at me. Two can play this game and when it comes to my pride and joy, I'm not about to lose out." she told him.

Tanegashima tilted his head. "Out of all of your abilities that is your pride and joy?" he asked. "You don't seem to understand." Hikari remarked. "I wasn't born with natural tennis ability. In fact…..I sucked. Every coach my mother found for me, dumped me because of how awful I was." Hikari added.

At this Tanegashima and Omagari stared dumb founded at her. Even her friends and teammates stared at her in shock and surprise. It was clear that they and everyone else didn't believe her. But the truth was the truth.

"My twin got all of the tennis ability. I only had two things gifted to me….my eyesight and my natural ability to manipulate spin. Everything else came from hard work and long hours. Oh….and one strange coach." she told him. "So to meet you who can do the same thing….I feel that my pride as a tennis player has been insulted." she added.

Tanegashima grinned at this. "And we of the Higarashi family….we don't like our pride to be insulted. The same can be said with my mother's family, the Akatensei family. I'm pretty sure, Sanada-san will agree with me on this." she said.

"Its still anyone's game and I believe I know how to handle this. So watch out. We're going to pull that rug out from under you." she declared before turning away from him. Sanada looked down at her as she drew even with her.

"You have a plan?" he asked. "I think so. But I'll need your completely help." she told him as she held out her hand to him. Sanada looked at her face as she turned her eyes to him. "Partners, right?" she asked. Sanada nodded and took her hand.

"Partners." he agreed. "Good then lets go. We still have a long road ahead of us and I don't believe for a second that it'll be easy for either of us." she told him. "Sounds morbid coming from you." Sanada remarked.

"Yeah I know, but…" Hikari turned to look at Tanegashima and Omagari as they turned away from the net. "I don't think we can take them lightly. Just because it'll be hard, doesn't mean that we can't win." she remarked.

"Besides, who doesn't like an under dog?" she asked looking up at Sanada. Sanada gave her his rare smile. "That sounds more like you." he remarked. Hikari shrugged. "Just follow my lead. We'll work this out together and win." she told him.

"We wouldn't be much if we couldn't learn and adapt to our situations, now would we?" she asked a smile curving up one corner of her mouth. "No…we wouldn't be." he agreed with her, giving a nod of agreement.

Hikari nodded. She didn't like her own abilities being used against her, but how else was she to grow and over come her weaknesses? She and Sanada would work it out. They were an unconventional pairing, but that was what made them work.

END

Kyandi: Talk about opposites attracting.

Hikari: If we work well together in Doubles then that's all that matters.

Kyandi: Right. But I have to say, after the new chapters of New Prince of Tennis…..I'm starting to like Tanegashima a lot more.

Hikari: He's so childish though.

Kyandi: That's my point! He'd be fun to have at a party.

Hikari: Go finish the next chapter!

Kyandi: Okay, okay! Jeez! Everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	113. Just That Good

Kyandi: Hey everyone! We're back!

Hikari: And we have two new chapters for you.

Kyandi: Yep. And then after that it'll be another wait.

Hikari: I hate waiting.

Kyandi: So do I. But we don't have a choice.

Hikari: That's true. So lets get on with it.

Kyandi: Everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 113 Just That Good

"Second set play!" Hikari found herself in the front court for Sanada's service play. Right off the bat Tanegashima used his Mu to return Sanada's serve. Hikari dived for the ball but wasn't fast enough and couldn't reach it.

"She's not making it at all!" Momo exclaimed. "Of course she isn't! After all, I'm dropping it in a place she can't reach." Tanegashima replied. Hikari got back to her feet dusting herself off. "Its far out of your reach." Sanada told her.

"I noticed. Just stick to the plan. I'll get closer." Hikari replied over her shoulder. Sanada nodded and served again. He used his Black Aura to serve but Tanegashima still returned it. Hikari turned and dived for the ball at the same time as Sanada.

But both came up short. "Just another 100cm." Sanada remarked. "Just another 98cm here." Hikari replied. "They're competing with each other!?" some boys yelled. "Wrong." Hikari remarked. She wasn't going to compete with Sanada.

Every serve and return was the same. Hikari and Sanada would both race for the ball and come up short once more. It was reckless in the eyes of others but it was serving a purpose in the eyes of Hikari and Sanada.

"I can't believe that Sanada is casting away all his airs and becoming so reckless." Atobe said in clear amusement from one side of the court. "Even Hika-chan is having a hard time." Momo added from the other side.

"Isn't the vice captain a bit too uncool!?" Kirihara asked. "For Sanada, who usually plays such an orthodox style of tennis that can be called the path of the 'elite', the number one thing he needs right now is something more akin to Hiri-chan's sometimes reckless and formless style of tennis." Yukimura remarked.

"Hiri-chan manages to make use of whatever is at her disposal. She doesn't really stick to one style of tennis and uses what she's needs. She can be aggressive, calculating, or simply free." Yukimura added. "Her style of tennis is something he needs. That's the main thing he has realized for himself." he added on. "So that's why he's paired with Hiri-chan in doubles!?" Kirihara asked.

"That crushing defeat at the hands of Yukimura….it drew out Genichiro's latent fighting spirit." Yanagi remarked. "And he sees Hiri-chan's fighting, determined spirit as something he needs for himself." he added.

"Well….Hika-chan certainly is the fighting type." Fuji remarked. "Even if they don't win I think both Sanada and Hika-chan will take something from this match. After all, like she says….its not about winning or losing." he added.

The others smiled fondly. Hikari dived for the ball again. She was getting closer. "Go ahead and try if you think you can actually make it." Tanegashima remarked. Hikari looked up at him and blew a long strand of her hair out of her face.

Where was Niou with his spare rat tail ties when she needed one. "Thanks for the offer. We'll do just that." she told him. She was going to shave Tanegashima bald in his sleep the moment she got the chance. She'd like to see him model for magazines then.

Hikari got to her feet and turned to Sanada. She gave him a tiny, almost none existent nod. He served again using his Black Aura. Tanegashima went to return it but at the last moment….it changed directions once more. A double clutch.

Tanegashima stared in shock at Sanada and Hikari, both of which were grinning back. Hikari helped her partner to his feet. "Good shot." she told Sanada with a smile as she held up her fist. Sanada knocked his against hers before turning to his serving point.

"Even the amazing Tanegashima can't use his "Mu" if the ball bends twice!" one boy exclaimed. Hikari frowned though. Why wasn't the ball bending a second time? Sanada voiced her thought from behind her. Tanegashima returned it and Hikari was unable to reach it in time.

She couldn't use her own spin manipulation abilities if she couldn't even reach the ball in time. "I can't bend it more than once?" Sanada said looking at his racket. Hikari looked back at him. Was it really just a fluke? Hikari looked from Sanada to Tanegashima and Omagari. So she hadn't been wrong to begin with. She heaved a sigh.

Sometimes she really hated when her predictions and data was right. _'Well no one ever said anything in life is easy._' she thought to herself as she got to her feet, dusting herself off as she did some quick thinking.

"Sanada-san." Sanada looked at Hikari. "Step back for a moment. I want to try something." she told him. Sanada didn't know what she had up her sleeve but anything was better then swinging blindly at something they'd never be able to hit.

And it was Hikari after all. If she had something up her sleeve then it something worth trying. Right? Sanada served again and when Tanegashima returned it Hikari dived for the ball. She was going to come up short again, except, instead of sliding, Hikari gave the ground a tap with one hand and flipped herself over.

Half way through a flip she was able to reach the ball. She caught the ball in the middle of her gut and gave her wrist a hard flick. This reversed the spin already on it and sent it back in a zigzag path. Tanegashima moved to return it when it seemed the spin on the ball just died and the ball dropped to the court and didn't bounce back up.

Tanegashima stared at it before looking at Hikari. Hikari had landed on her back and slid and was now looking up at him upside down. She gave him a wink and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not out of tricks just yet. I might have skid marks on my back for a while but I'm not done yet." she told him.

Sanada helped her to her feet. Once to her feet Hikari turned towards her friends watching. "Kikumaru-sempai, Mukahi-san." she called. The two called looked up in surprise. "Win or lose, when this is over I owe you two a treat. For letting me copy your Acrobatics skills." she told them with a smile.

The two smiled back. "Better be good." Mukahi told her. "Only the best for my friends." she told him with a smile before turning back to Sanada. "Let me handle Tanegashima-sempai. This way I might be able to reach the ball." she told him.

Sanada nodded. Hikari turned to look at Tanegashima. She had finally found a fight worth fighting. For so long she had never met someone with her abilities. Someone able to detect spin like she could and use that to nullify the spin. A grin curved Hikari's lips. She was going to have fun.

Sanada glanced at Hikari once more as he set up to serve. She had something up her sleeve alright. But would it end up being a last ditch effort from them. To Sanada it felt like every move they made at this point, was a last ditch effort.

Sanada would have to leave it to Hikari at this point. For all that she was generally a very annoying, somewhat manipulative, seemingly perfect, goody-goody-two-shoes little girl, she was a smart girl. Quick and smart.

Hikari watched Tanegashima closely. She would leave Omagari to Sanada if he decided to step in on his partner's fun. There were a hundred different things running through Hikari's head. The first and foremost thought being, was she wrong?

Had she been wrong in her desire to play with boys who were generally the bigger and better? The thought disturbed her. _'Remember Hikari, a heart wants what it wants. It takes a true strong soul to fight for what the heart wants._' Hikari smiled to her as she remembered something her father had once told her.

If she knew nothing else, she knew what her heart wanted. She could never be confused about that. She wanted to play the best and become the best, and that meant taking the challenge in front of her, no matter the out come.

Hikari took a deep breath as Sanada served. The moment Tanegashima returned it, Hikari was after the ball, diving and flipping to catch the ball and return it to. She kicked off the ground, launching herself into a run as he returned it again.

She wouldn't let the ball slip past her if there was hope of reaching it. If that meant looking like a circus monkey, flipping around on the court then she would do that. It certainly put her flexibility to use and showed off her control on her balance.

Hikari dived to the right to chase the ball but Tanegashima changed the direction of the return at the last second. Hikari put a hand out and pushed against the ground to push herself backwards. She then put a foot out and kicked herself into a back flip to catch the ball.

"Wow! Hika-chan looks like Eiji-sempai." Momo remarked as he watched Hikari dive for another ball. She pushed off the ground as she fell and flipped. In mid flip she repeated the return she had managed earlier.

Tanegashima watched it as the ball came back to him, his eyes set on the ball alone. He could see the type of spin on it clearly, but the moment he moved to use "Mu" on it, the spin vanished and the ball dropped to the court.

Almost like….it died. Hikari flipped onto her feet and turned her eyes to Tanegashima as he stared down at the ball at his feet. When he looked up at her there was a smile on her face. "How?" he asked. "Genzai Hinshi." Hikari replied.

"'Dying Current'. See the thing is Tanegashima-sempai….you can't nullify spin that's not there." she added her smile turning to a grin. Tanegashima stared at her. "You….nullified your own spin!?" he remarked pointing at her. Hikari's grin grew.

"Interesting isn't it? My twin, Hikaru, came up with the Genzai Hinshi. I use to hate it when he used it on me. It killed everything I threw at him and made it impossible for me to return." she told him as she shook her head.

"But," Hikari said cutting off anything Tanegashima was about to say. "Since then, thanks to a sempai of mine, I've learned how to create my own spin when there isn't any. So Genzai Hinshi can't be used against me." Hikari finished, her eyes going to Fuji, who smiled in return.

Tanegashima eyed Hikari but a smile still curved his lips. "Do you think this will save you?" he asked. "Actually no, I don't. But at this point, I'm just having fun." Hikari replied. The answer was obviously not the one he was expecting.

From that point on, the match seemed to carry on mainly between Tanegashima and Hikari. Tanegashima would use "Mu" and Hikari would return with Genzai Hinshi. Tanegashima was getting a hold of the way Genzai Hinshi died and he was picking up on how to return it, though he couldn't use "Mu" to return it.

Sanada was able to return the shot at that point though Tanegashima only used "Mu" once more. "It's like going around in a circle." Shiraishi remarked as they watched the match.

"If it was just Hika-chan against Tanegashima, then she might win. But adding Omagari and Sanada to the mix…I agree." Fuji said. "There's too many other factors against the two of them." Yukimura agreed, speaking of Sanada and Hikari.

On the other side of the court Duke looked at Byodoin. "Boss…she's good." Duke remarked to Byodoin. "Her and her partner both." he added. Byodoin chuckled. "Even if they don't win this time, they'll come back stronger more then likely." Byodoin replied.

"To Hihime-chan it's not about winning or losing. It's about the friendships she makes that keeps her loving tennis." Atobe remarked making the high schoolers sitting around him look at him. "Even if she loses she'll keep coming back until she wins. Same for Sanada. Both are incredibly stubborn." he added.

Byodoin looked from Atobe back to Hikari and Sanada as the two spoke. Hikari was all beat up, a bruise blooming up the side of her face, scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs. Though she and Sanada were losing there was a smile on her face as she spoke to Sanada. Win or lose she loved the game and her friends and she would continue to strive for the top. She really was…..rather unusual.

"Game, set, and match to 1st String's Tanegashima/Omagari pair!" Hikari heaved a sigh. "We lost." she said as Sanada joined her. Sanada looked down at her. "You don't sound disappointed." he remarked. "Oh I am. It's the first official match I've lost this season, except for a ranking match against Tezuka-buchou." she replied.

"Its just…I think, even though we lost, we both took something from the match. Right, Sanada-san?" she said looking up at him with a smile. "Sanada smiled back. "Right." he agreed laying a hand on her head and ruffling her head.

"I'm not a child, Sanada-san." she said. Sanada removed his hand but still had a smile on his face. The two approached the net where Omagari and Tanegashima stood. "Come back when you complete that double clutch." Tanegashima told Sanada.

"I'll come back when I master the triple clutch." Sanada declare much to Tanegashima's amusement. "Thank you for the match." Hikari told the two high schoolers. She held out her hand to Tanegashima.

"Expect me to seek you out more, Tanegashima-sempai. I have never met someone that could humble me when it comes to an ability that is my pride and joy. We may have lost but Sanada-san and I both learned something from this match. I won't stop until I've beat you." she told him.

Tanegashima stared down at her serious expression before a grin lit his face. He took her hand and shook it. "I'll teach you more then Bunny-san, Kanata, and Tokugawa." he told her making Hikari smile while Oni frowned and Irie chuckled.

Hikari then turned to Omagari and held out her hand to him. "I believe I learned the most from you….Omagari-sempai." she said. Omagari blinked down at her as a smile started curving her lips. "Keep trying, kidette. You're not too bad." he told her taking her hand and shaking. "But don't think I'll let you do that to me again." he added pointing to the blood on his jersey.

Hikari gave a curt nod. She looked at Tanegashima then. "Do you think he can beat him?" she asked. Tanegashima's eyes went to Tokugawa first and then to Byodoin as if he had read Hikari's mind. "We'll see won't we?" he remarked.

The answer apparently wasn't one that Hikari wanted to hear for she frown. "I suppose." she remarked. "The real question, Little Lily, is do _**you**_ think he'll win." Tanegashima added. Hikari looked up at him and then turned her head to the side, her eyes meeting Byodoin's.

"Yes. I do." she remarked making Byodoin raised an eyebrow at her. Tanegashima grinned. "Then there's your answer." he said. Hikari turned her eyes from Byodoin and turned to follow Sanada back to their friends.

"Little Lily." Tanegashima called. Hikari turned to look at him. "You knew you were going to lose, didn't you?" he asked. Hikari blinked at him as her eyes met his. "Really Tanegashima-sempai, how many times do I have to tell you….I know everything." she replied.

Then her head tilted back. "But you know….nothing's set in stone. I had also predicted that the two of you would end up in the hospital after my sixth Pit of Hell." she added. This made the two look at each other. Hikari simply shrugged.

"What can you do. I'm not a god." she said as she turned to follow Sanada, flapping a hand in dismissal. "I can't predict everything….I'm just good at making you think I can." she added.

END

Kyandi: I bet that didn't end how everyone thought it would.

Hikari: My first lost that wasn't to Tezuka-buchou.

Kyandi: Yep. But still retaining the "I know everything" air.

Hikari: It seems it's the only thing I have above these boys anymore.

Kyandi: Yeah sure…Anyway enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	114. Teachers of Disaster

Kyandi: Well we're back with the next chapter!

Hikari: This one is going to introduce our own little sub-plot.

Kyandi: Oh I'm going to have fun with this!

Hikari: I bet you are.

Kyandi: I am, so everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 114 Teachers of Disaster

"You okay, Hika-chan?" Eiji asked as Hikari finally joined the boys in the bleachers again. Hikari heaved a sigh before flopping down to lay on a bleacher, flat on her back, one leg hanging off. Her right arm went across her eyes while the left hung down.

"Stick a fork in me, I'm done." she remarked. All of her friends turned to look at her. "I'm emotionally and physically exhausted." she added as Sanada sat down at her head offered her a towel. "Here." he said. "Thanks." Hikari remarked taking the towel and pressing it to her face.

"I think I've exhausted my supply of emotions for a year." she said, her words muffled by the towel. Several of the boys grinned or chuckled at her. "The year isn't over yet, Hiri-chan." Yukimura said. "Don't reminded me, Yukimura-kun." Hikari replied.

This got a round of laughter from all of the middle school boys, though Hikari just simply heaved a sigh. She, at least, had been serious. Didn't look like anyone else was being serious though.

"Well, this looks like fun!" A heavily country twang accented voice made everyone turn. It was clear that the speaker was not Japanese and did not speak Japanese on a daily bases. Hikari sat up, upon hearing the voice, pulling the towel off her face as she looked up the stairs at the figure looking down at them.

It was a girl, a high schooler in age, decked out in a black tank top with a blue plaid tied over it, jean shorts, real leather cowboy boots, and a black Stetson cowboy hat. There was bag slung from her shoulder and a blue-gray racket was sticking out of the back of her belt.

"You're late." Hikari remarked. The girl flicked back the brim of the hat. Staring back at them from a mess of curly blond hair, was green eyes and a wide grin. "Candyce-chan!" the middle school boys said in surprise when they saw the girl.

Candyce Engles, a high schooler they had met on a summer vacation in America with Hikari, grinned back at them all. "Well, sue me. It ain't exactly the easiest thing in the world to round up our group, lil Hickory." she said looking at Hikari.

"Excuses." Hikari replied. "Candyce-chan, what are you doing here?" Momo asked. "She was invited. Same as me." Hikari replied. All eyes turned to Hikari. "My whole group was invited. There are several others on their way." Candyce added before one hand went to her hip.

"Hickory….you lost." she remarked. Hikari's eyes darted to the side to look up at her friend. "I am aware." Hikari replied. Candyce shook her head. "You'll never beat me this way, lil Hickory." Candyce said.

Hikari didn't reply. "Hika-chan?" Eiji asked. "There was one other person besides Hikaru, that I was never able to beat….that's Candyce." Hikari replied. Candyce's grin grew. "Lil Hickory just can't ever seen to get that last point. And now you got the lil playboy! Ya got enemies all around lil Hickory!" Candyce said.

Hikari ignored the comment and turned to look at her. "Where are the others?" she asked. "They're on their way. Leyko's bouncin' all over the place." Candyce remarked. "Wait…did you say Leyko? As in Alexander Leyko. Red hair, pink eyes, eccentric dress style?" Marui asked looking up at Candyce.

Hikari and Candyce both looked at each other as all the boys turned to look at Marui. "Sounds like Leyko alright." Candyce remarked. "That's right, Leyko went to Rikkai D-" Hikari was cut off as there was a loud yell.

"Bunta!" There was a flash of red, green, and yellow, before Marui was knocked off his feet and sent rolling. Boys jumped out of the way to avoid being knocked over.

The blur of color turned out to be a girl. Just as Marui had said she was red haired, pink eyed and eccentrically dressed. She wore a green dress that had splashes of red and yellow on it over yellow leggings, red high tops, and bunny eared hoodie.

The moment she and Marui rolled to a stop she started circling him, pulling on his limbs, and checking him from head to toe. "Height still 164 cm, weight still about 62 kg. Shoe size went up a size, but otherwise, the same! Oh Bunta I've missed you!" she said before finally hugging him around the neck.

Marui chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Leyko." he remarked. Leyko suddenly grabbed him by the face and looked at him hard. "Oh. My. Glob! Bunta what happened to your face!?" she asked. "Leyko." Hikari called making Leyko look at her.

"Yeah?" Leyko asked. "You're smothering him." Hikari told him. Leyko instantly let go of Marui. "Sorry, Bunta." she said. "I'm good." Marui replied. "You know her, Marui-san?" Jirou asked. "Alexander Leyko-chan. She was our fitness manager back at Rikkai Dai." Yukimura said.

"Oh! Maya's here too!" Leyko said happily turning to the stairs. "Maya! I found them!" she called. "Really!?" Another girl popped up beside Candyce. She was of Latino decent with skin the color of coffee with too much cream, blond hair pulled back with fuzzy pink hair bands, and honey brown eyes.

She wore a zebra striped shirt over pink shorts and pink zebra print high tops. Her face lit up when she saw the boys below. "Genichirou!" she exclaimed waving at Sanada who's cheeks turned a slight red before he yanked his hat down.

"Ri-chan how many more are there?" Shiraishi asked. "Too many." Hikari replied. "That's SanCarlo Maya. She was the health trainer at Rikkai Dai." Hikari added. "Hiri-chan how do you know them?" Yukimura asked.

"I've known Leyko and Maya for years. We've all been in the same group for a long time. Candyce and the others too." Hikari told him. "And you would think that after all those years these two would learn to cool down." Hikari looked up as another girl stepped up beside Maya and shot the younger girl a stern, cold look.

Maya shrank behind Candyce. "Sorry, Starlit." Maya said. The new girl was clearly a high schooler, tall, thin, with a model's body, and purely Italian features. Her hair was short, a silver-grey in color, and cut in a simply page boy.

Her eyes were dark, coal black, and half lidded in an icy look. She wore a black and silver jersey over short, black shorts, and simply flat boots. Her eyes scanned the boys around them.

"Figures….we'd find Hikari in such a….masculine place." she remarked with a slight accent that was not Italian. Her eyes went to Hikari. "Must you always roll in the mud with males? It's belittling." she remarked. Hikari smiled.

"I won't apologize for making the friends I have, Starlit." she said. This made the silver haired girl make a noise of displeasure. "Kari?" Tachibana asked. "LaGarza Starlit. The Amazon of the courts. She's Italian but was raised in the Amazon rain forest. Her ideals are pure Amazon." Hikari replied.

"Meaning?" Momo asked. "She's not really fond of males." Hikari replied. "How many are there?" Kenya asked. "The whole group equals fourteen. Including me." Hikari replied. Starlit's eyes landed on Kenya, making the boy feel uncomfortable.

She stared at him for a moment before looking at Shiraishi. Slowly her eyes sough out each member of the Shitenhoji team. Then she turned. "Hey, Rea, your team is here." Starlit called.

"You're kidding!" There was the sound of heavy foot falls before another girl appeared. This girl had the skin tone and a few features of someone Japanese, but the rest of her features from her blond hair to her curves, was American.

Her eyes were a light violet with hints of red. She wore camo pants, with a grey tank top and grey-green flats. A pair of dog tags jiggled around her neck as she came to a stop at the top of the steps. "Rea!" Shiraishi said looking up at her. The girl blew out a sharp breath.

"Crap." she said lowly. "Rea, that's not a very nice greeting." Hikari told her. The girl put her nose in the air. Candyce grabbed Rea around the neck. "Manners, Colonel." she told the younger girl. "Don't call me Colonel! I may be an army brat but keep the pet names to yourself." the younger blonde retorted.

Shiraishi turned to Hikari. "You never told me you knew, Rea." he said. Hikari shrugged. "You never asked." she replied. "Who is she?" Yuuta asked. "Hoshino Rea. She's a half Japanese, half American army brat. She was the team manager at Shitenhoji." Hikari replied.

Before anyone could say anything arms wrapped around Hikari, yanking her up and off the bleacher. A slim girl spun Hikari in a circle. "Little Flower! It's been too long!" the girl exclaimed. "Toyuri, stop spinning! You're going to make me sick!" Hikari called.

The girl stopped twirling, leaving Hikari hanging in her grasp. The girl was darker skinned, much like Tanegashima. She was thin and lean, with a heart shaped face, wavy deep purple colored hair that was pinned messily to the back of her head, and big pretty pale purple eyes ringed by long black lashes.

She wore a white sports bra over black track shorts that showed off her curvy, lean figure, with a purple warm-up jacket over it all. She gave a wide grin as she looked down at Hikari. "Little Flower you look like hell." she said cheerfully. Hikari looked up at her. "Yeah well that happens a lot." Hikari remarked. "Toyuri, put Hickory down and introduce yourself." Candyce called down.

"Oh right!" Toyuri dropped Hikari who corrected her shirt which had ridden half way up her stomach. "Kanemagi Toyuri, high school 3rd year!" Toyuri said happily before turning. "Aluri! I found our Little Flower!" Toyuri called cheerfully.

Candyce and Starlit stepped aside as another high school girl walked up. Her hair was long, wavy, and red. Nestles amongst the waves, faced backwards was a baseball cap. She topped off at five foot, seven, and the curves of her body were lost under a long, oversized baseball jersey that had the sleeves rolled up and tied at the shoulders and black slider shorts.

A belt was knotted at her waist and a red racket hung from it. She held a hand up to shade her eyes as she peered down at the people below her. "Oh hey! Hikari!" she called. Then something across the court caught her attention.

She bounded down the stairs and leaned against the barrier between the court and the bleachers to peer across the courts. Her eyes were on Duke. She let out a low whistle. "That's a big boy. He could hit one hell of a slam on the baseball field." Aluri remarked.

"Ironically one of his shots is call the Duke Home Run." Hikari remarked. Aluri grinned. She gave Duke a wink before turning to Hikari. "Where are the others?" Hikari asked. "They took the bags to the room that the nice coach here set out for us." Candyce said.

"Higarashi Hikari!" Hikari flinched slightly when she heard Oni roar her name. She peeked around Toyuri and Aluri. "Yes?" she asked. "What is the meaning of this?" Oni asked. Hikari gave him a grin. "They were invited here, pre the coach's request. I just called them." Hikari replied.

"If you think I'm a pain in the backside and a hand full, you haven't seen anything yet." she added with a grin. "She's an innocent angel compared to us." Starlit remarked. Some of the boys went white in the face at the possibility of anyone being worse then Hikari.

"After all," Toyuri started as she wrapped her arms around Hikari's shoulders and laid her chin on one of Hikari's shoulders. "Who do you think were the ones that helped develop Hikari's Pits of Hell and helped rehabilitate her?" Toyuri finished.

All of the boys turned to the girls present. Each and everyone one of them had a grin on their face. "Ri-hime?" Irie called down. Hikari blinked as she looked at the boy. "What? You all thought I came about my personality naturally?" she asked spreading her hands. "Now who's being naïve." she added.

END

Kyandi: I defiantly know none of you saw this coming!

Hikari: No one you didn't tell.

Kyandi: I think I only told one person.

Hikari: Then it should be a shock for others.

Kyandi: Alright, I'll answer this now….some of the new girls have stories of their own already up. Others don't.

Hikari: They're all apart of our little sub-plot so enjoy them.

Kyandi: Right so enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll be back as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	115. Lost Cause

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back and we have a surprise.

Kyandi: Wait for it…..two new chapters!

Hikari: One of the chapters is a side story.

Kyandi: I think they'll like it.

Hikari: We'll find out, won't we?

Kyandi: Yes we will, so everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Kyandi: But I do own Hikari and her female friends.

Chapter 115 Lost Cause

"You're kidding….right?" one high schooler called. "Not at all. Violent tennis styles aren't really my style. Those shots were developed in training with the girls in this group. They taught me to channel the darker side of my emotions into my shots and thus came the Pits of Hell." Hikari told them.

"They were more destructive when she first mastered them." Starlit said shaking her head. "Now they're just weak." she added. Candyce grinned. "Well it was amazing just gettin' her to make them in the first place." Candyce remarked.

"It was easier back then. She had a lot of darker feelings to feed off of." Toyuri added. "She was a mean little shit." Starlit said promptly. All eyes turned to Hikari then. Hikari just shrugged. "They are all very bad influences." she replied as a way of answer.

"Who? Us?" Hikari heaved a sigh as two girls, both blonde and blue-purpled eyed, popped up on either side of her and Toyuri and spoke in voices that were heavily accented with a Russian accent. One of the two wore her blond hair short at her chin and wore a blue tank top over black jeans over her willowy body while the other wore her hair long and wavy and a purple lacy shirt over a white skirt.

The two were clearly twins and wore identical smiles. "Hello Elona, Elana." Hikari greeted. The smiles on the two grew. "Twins?" Fuji asked. "Duffmeyer Elona and Duffmeyer Elana." Hikari replied. "She's Elona." the long haired twin said pointing to her sister. "And she's Elana." the short haired one added pointing to her sister.

"Is there more?" Jackal asked. "Four more. Demetria, Narako, Tatlyn, and Zeoni." Star remarked, still looking around, looking rather bored with the whole thing.

"Someone call us, yes?" The next girl to appear was tall and thin with skin a shade darker then Jackal's. Her long black hair was pulled under her right ear and braided into several tiny braids and tied there. She was pretty with full pink lips, slightly narrow features, and unusual dark blue eyes.

She smiled when she saw Hikari. "Hikari! Its been a long time, yes?" she asked, her voice accented just as the twins but with a more Brazilian accent. "Yes. Its good to see you again, Zeoni." Hikari replied back. "So this is it?" Another girl stepped up beside the dark skinned girl, Zeoni.

Her hair was short, and cut in a choppy layer look that made it appear shorter then it really was. It looked like it was a light brown in color but when the light played in it, it set ablaze the natural blonde and red highlights in her hair.

Her face was slightly rounded with big gray-green eyes that sat behind a pair of blue rimmed glasses. She was a little short, matching Fuji's height and had an average framed body.

"Sinclair Tatlyn. It's been a long time." Hikari called. The girl, Tatlyn, pushed her glasses up with a single knuckle to peer at Hikari through them. "Oh, hello Hikari." she greeted. "Sinclair Tatlyn. Where have I heard that name before." Yanagi remarked.

"She was a previous Jr. Champion in the Jr. Pro curcuit in Europe." Hikari told him. "Until her older brother beat her out four years running." Toyuri added. Tatlyn's expression fell and her shoulders sagged. "Toyuri, you idiot!" came the coursed snap from Elona, Elana, Leyko, and Rea.

"Oh! My bad, my bad! Sorry!" Toyuri said rubbing her neck. "You'd think I'd learn. Open mouth, insert foot." she added. Tatlyn shook her head. "Just drop it. I'll beat him one day." Tatlyn remarked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Toyuri on the other hand was eyeing Toyama before she grabbed him by the cheeks. "I just love how adorable Japanese boys are when their young! You just don't find it anywhere else!" Toyuri remarked turning to show Aluri, Toyama's face as he protested the pull on his cheeks.

"See Aluri. I told you. Japanese boys are just plain adorable at middle school age." Toyuri told her friend who smiled while Hikari popped a hand to her face. "You were right my friend." Aluri agreed. Toyama pulled free of Toyuri and ducked behind Chitose, rubbing his cheeks.

"They aren't bad looking as they get older either." a new voice made everyone look up as another girl joined Candyce and the others at the top of the stairs. This girl was tall, thin, perfectly curved and done up with long blond hair and narrowed red-brown colored eyes.

She stood with one hip cocked and hand on hip. The other hand was woven into the long strands of gold hair. She wore designer clothes in the shape of short jean shorts, and a empire waist purple and white top, and all gold jewelry.

It was apparent that she had money and plenty of it. Despite that she had grass stains on the shorts and wore no make-up. She looked proper but causal, and sassy. Very, very sassy. The set of her mouth and the rise of one well plucked eyebrow spoke of sass, stubbornness, and a knowledge that she was pretty.

When no one spoke she gave an affronted huff. "Take a picture boys, it'll last longer." she remarked, her voice peppered with a British accent.

"Always nice to hear your oh so gracious opinion, Demetria." Hikari remarked. The girl huffed. "Higarashi Hikari, I would think an heiress like you would know better then to wear such revealing clothing. Put a jacket on." the girl replied.

Hikari looked down at her shirt. "Its better then that skimpy red dress you wore for your public debut." she replied. At this the girl, Demetria, put her nose in the air. "Johnson Demetria. Sassy, British, and an heiress. Her opinion usually comes with a barb." Aluri remarked.

"I heard that." Demetria retorted. "I know." Aluri replied with a smile. Demetria ignored the comment as she scanned the boys. "Oh! Rea isn't that the team you were playing lacky to?" Demetria asked as she spotted Shiraishi.

Rea turned a glare on the girl. "I swear he's following me." Rea remarked, crossing her arms. Shiraishi took a step forward. "I'm not following you. I thought you were still in Okinawa." he said. Rea visibly bristled.

"Yeah well I don't need your permission to leave!" she snapped. "That's not what I meant!" Shiraishi replied. Hikari shook her head from behind him. "That's Rea for you. Half American, half Japanese, all army brat. You won't find many girls with more spunk then her." Hikari remarked lowly.

"Rea was our manager back at Shitenhoji. Took forever to get her to accept the position too." Chitose remarked. "And I constantly feel like I'm putting my foot in my mouth, with her." Shiraishi muttered.

Rea huffed. "I heard that!" she snapped. "I'm so sorry I put you so out!" she added before turning on her heel. "I'm going to find Narako." she declared before storming off. "Rea!" Shiraishi called before snapping a hand to his face.

"I can't ever seem to say anything right to her." he said. "Dotcha worry about that. No one can." Candyce assured him. "Though…." Candyce turned to look the way Rea had vanished. "I haven't seen her that frustrated before." she added.

"I think she likes you." Aluri added making Shiraishi blush. "Not hard to tell that Leyko likes her little fitness pet." Toyuri muttered. Leyko's eyes snapped to Toyuri. "What was that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Opps! Did I say that out loud? Open mouth, insert foot~!" Toyuri sang, though she had probably done it on purpose. "Toyuri!" With a growl Leyko launched herself at Toyuri who, easily and quickly danced out of the way.

"Missed~!" Toyuri sang. Toyuri took off running up the stairs, darting past Candyce and the others, who cleared the way. Leyko followed, Toyuri laughing at her attempts to catch her.

"Run little girl, run!" came Toyuri's sing-song voice as the two vanished from sight. "Three, two….one." Hikari said counting down. When she reached one there was a loud crash followed by a string of cursing.

"_**YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!**_" came a loud high pitched yell.

"Sounds like they ran into Narako." Starlit remarked. "She always did have a bad mouth, that one." Candyce said with a smile. Hikari on the other hand had her face buried into her hands. "They never stop. And this is why I left the group and joined a _**normal**_ school and a _**normal**_ team." Hikari muttered.

"Normal is over rated." Aluri remarked. Hikari shot her a look and the high schooler looked off in a random direction whistling as if she hadn't just said something. "You have very interesting friends." Byodoin called across to Hikari. Hikari turned to him as he grinned.

"Very entertaining." he added. "You aren't helping matters." Hikari replied back. This made the grin on Byodoin's face grow even more.

"I'm going to fucking skin those fucking idiots!" Attention turned back to the stairs as another girl showed up, looking not at all pleased. Her hair was short, cut choppy as if she had cut it herself and was dyed a bright flaming red.

She had the look of a Yankee about her. Anorexic thin, small chest, wide hips, narrow dull maroon colored eyes, and dressed in all black from her low slung jeans to her T-shirt with the cut off sleeves, to the biker gloves and combat boots.

And the expression on her face told everyone….she was pissed off. She turned her eyes to Candyce the moment she reached her. "If you don't get that pair of fucking idiots and do something with them, I'm going to strangle them with their own intestines!" she told Candyce pointing the way she had come from.

Candyce shrugged. "Not my job. Star?" Candyce asked. Starlit heaved a sigh. "All of these children are becoming quite a trail." Starlit remarked before turning to go find Leyko and Toyuri.

Narako looked down at the boys finding them watches her. "What the fuck are you looking at, jerk offs!" she snapped. "Narako, language." Hikari told her. The girl screwed up her face but didn't say anything else.

"Zumarami Narako. She's worse then Akutsu-san when it comes to her aggressiveness and language." Hikari remarked. "Fuck you!" Narako snapped. "Narako. Do we need to repeat the last time you told me that?" Hikari asked.

Narako flinched back and turned her back to Hikari, muttering under her breath. "What happened the last time?" Kirihara asked looking at Hikari. Hikari looked at him. "Lets just say it involved her tongue and a pair of chip bag clips." Hikari told him.

All eyes turned to Hikari. "She didn't really tell me such vulgar things after that." Hikari replied with a shrug. "Fuck that! My tongue was the size of a lemon for two weeks!" Narako snapped more to herself then to anyone. "Narako, I'll only tell you one more time….watch the language." Hikari told her.

Narako snapped her mouth shut and didn't say another world. Starlit appeared then with Leyko and Toyuri in tow. "You all here now?" Oni asked. "All clear." Hikari replied. "Then lets get on with this before anything else happens." he added.

All of the girls looked at each other and smiled. They knew that that comment was directed at them. "Whatever you say, big boy." Elona said with a grin on her face as she leaned on the barrier wall. Low laughs came from some of the girls as Oni eyed Elona who just grinned back at him.

"Elona, you shameless flirt." Hikari remarked. Elana looked up then, her expression frantic. "What!? Elona are you really flirting with him?" Elana asked, latching on to her sister's arm. Elona's grin vanished as she turned to her sister.

"Don't you love me, Elona?" Elana asked with a little sniffle. "Oh Elana, you little fool. Of course I love you." Elona said taking a hold of her twin's hands. The two stared at each other in a love manner while all of the boys watched, some freaked out and other enthralled.

"I would never flirt with some man when I have my beautiful Elana." Elona said. At this point Hikari had her face buried in her hands again as she shook her head. "Oh Elona!" The two inched closer. Some of the middle school boys really freaked out then.

"Hey, hey, hey! Get a room!" some yelled. Elana and Elona turned to the boys and grinned, both giving them a wink. "Gotcha!" they coursed. Yells and complaints went up from the boys as the girls laughed. "Can you imagine, Elana!?" Elona exclaimed.

"Incestuous twins!" Elana added. Hikari heaved a sigh as she raised her face from her hands. "I swear Hikaru and I weren't like that." she declared which only made her friends laugh more. Apparently seriousness was lost on her female friends. Oh lovely.

END

Kyandi: Jeez I love the Duffmeyer twins!

Hikari: Only you do.

Kyandi: I'm pretty sure others like them too.

Hikari: I refuse to comment on that.

Kyandi: Good. Anyway we do hope you will excuse the language of our more….pouty mouthed girls.

Hikari: *cough*Narako*cough*

Narako: I fucking heard that!

Kyandi & Hikari: Language!

Kyandi: Anyway please enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	116. SIDE STORY-Sugar Rush

Kyandi: And we're back with the next chapter!

Hikari: This is the side story we promise.

Kyandi: Recently a lot of people have been requesting I write a chapter that shows what happens when our dear, prim and proper Hikari has sugar.

Hikari: I hate it.

Kyandi: Yes well of course you do. Well I can't turn down such a great request.

Hikari: So here it is. Me on a sugar high.

Kyandi: Happy birthday Bacon Loves Me. I hope you enjoy your present.

Hikari: Please everyone enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 116 SIDE STORY-Sugar Rush

"Hickory!" Hikari groaned and dropped her head onto her folded arms. Those sitting at the table with her looked up as Candyce wrapped her arms around the younger female's shoulders. "Go away." Hikari remarked.

Candyce pouted. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today." Candyce remarked. "Someone didn't wake up on either side of the bed today. I didn't get any sleep last night." Hikari replied. "She was working on new shot last night." Irie remarked as he sat a cup of unsweetened tea in front of Hikari.

Hikari latched onto the cup instantly, breathing in the steam before taking a drink. "Ah! Wonderful as always, Irie-sempai." she told Irie who smiled back. "Earl Grey, unsweetened, as you like it, Ri-hime." he told her.

Candyce made a face. "You're still on that no-sugar kick?" Candyce asked. "I'm an athlete. I need to watch what I consume and sugar isn't good for me." Hikari replied. "She's been like this the whole time she's been at Seigaku." Momo remarked from a table next to Hikari's.

"Yeah we know. We knew her when she first excluded sugar from her diet." Maya said from the table on the other side of Hikari's where she sat with Leyko and a few of the Rikkai Dai members.

"I liked her better when she ate and drank sugar." Leyko remarked making Hikari shoot her a look. "You knew Hika-chan when she ate sugar!?" Eiji asked popping up beside Maya. "Yeah. Not a pretty sight. You think I'm like a bunny on crack, she's far worse when she has sugar in her system." Leyko remarked.

"Enough, Leyko. I won't be eating or drinking anything that contains, excessive amounts of sugar. End of discussion." Hikari told her as she finished her tea and got to her feet. "I will see you all at lunch." she added before heading off.

Candyce watched her go. "Hmmm….Toyuri, Elona, Elana." she called. The three called looked up from where they had their heads together whispering. "Already on it." Toyuri said before she bounced off with the twins in tow.

As she passed Tanegashima she gave him a playful wink. She had something evil minded planned and Tanegashima could see it. One thing was clear….Hikari wasn't going to like it.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Candyce smiled when Hikari looked up from the book in her hand and spoke. The younger girl currently had a plate of food and a tall glass in front of her. Half of the food was gone and the cup was empty.

Candyce shook her head. "Nothin'. I'm just surprised that you ate all that spicy food and drank that bitter tea." Candyce remarked making a face at the younger girl. "I like spicy and its not my fault you don't like tea period. Though I have to say, it's a bit stronger then usual." Hikari remarked as she took another bite of her food.

Candyce had to fight hard not to laugh as Hikari finished her food. "Full?" she asked when Hikari was finally done and was reading through her book. Hikari looked up at her. "Yes?" she said posing it like a question. "What's with the question mark at the end of that?" Candyce asked. "You tell me. Why are you so interested in rather I'm full or not?" Hikari asked.

Candyce shrugged. "Its nothin'." Candyce said waving her hand. Hikari eyed her for a moment but went back to her book. Candyce watched her as she read. Five minutes passed, then ten, and then fifteen. Then all of a sudden Hikari let out a noise that was somewhere between a hiccup and a giggle.

She paused for a moment and blinked in confusion. "What the heck was that?" Hikari mused. She shook her head and went back to reading. Not two minutes later she let out another. At this one, Hikari's eyebrows snapped together.

"That's strange." she remarked as she went back to reading. Candyce was leaning back in her chair, a hand hiding the grin on her face. Elona and Elana leaned back in their chairs so that they were whispering in Candyce's ears.

"When will it take affect?" the coursed. Candyce held up a hand. "Give it a minute." Candyce told them as they watched Hikari. As she read, Hikari slowly started to get jittery. First it was just her leg bouncing, and then she was drumming her fingers, and then she was shifting back and forth in her seat.

"She's about to burst." Candyce whispered to the twins. Sure enough, a minute later Hikari exploded. "Okay, I can't sit still anymore!" Hikari declared, slamming her book on the table as she flew to her feet, her chair flying back and tipping over.

"I don't know what it is but suddenly I really just can't sit still and its like there's a lot of energy rushing through me, and I don't know where it came from, and now I'm really, really, really jittery, and, and, and…..I don't know what else to say." Hikari said in a rushed voice, not taking a breath at all.

Candyce grinned as Hikari bounced on the balls of her feet. Everyone at the tables around them were staring by now. "I have too much energy at the moment and don't know what to do with it." Hikari said, now twitching every now and then.

"I, I, I, I, I gotta break something." Hikari said before turning on her heels and zipping out of the café. "Hikari, wait!" Candyce got to her feet but the girl was already gone.

"I think we might have put too much sugar in her food and tea." Toyuri remarked as everyone stared at the door Hikari had just flown through. From the other side of the door there was a loud crash followed by a hyper giggle.

"I think we broke her." Candyce said. There was another crash followed by more giggling. "We got to stop her before she breaks everything in the camp." Momo said getting to his feet. "You haven't seen Hikari on a sugar rush before. We have. She's impossible to catch." Leyko remarked. Candyce turned.

"Starlit, Rea. Lets go." she called. The two girls got to their feet and Candyce turned to where some high school boys, including Tokugawa, Irie, and Oni. "Ya'll can help too. Hikari's a fast lil bugger when she's high on sugar." Candyce told them.

"Then how do we catch her?" Irie asked. "How else?" Candyce replied giving them a look that said she clearly thought it was obvious. "We use a net." Candyce added before heading for the door. Irie chuckled thinking it was a joke.

Starlit looked at him as he passed him. "She's not joking." Starlit said before following with Rea behind her. The boys stared after the girl. "A net?" Irie asked. "Oh this isn't going to be good." Momo said.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hehehe!" A loud crash proceeded Hikari as she bounded over a wall leaving behind her a mess of boys and sports equipment. "Okay, net failed. Now what?" Shishido asked as he knocked pieces of a broken racket off him.

"You boys aren't trying hard enough." Aluri said as she pulled at the net that was currently holding a very unhappy Akutsu and Sanada captive. "_**We**_ aren't trying hard enough?" Sanada roared. Aluri blew a bubbled with the gum she was currently chewing.

"That's right." she told him. "If you want to catch Hikari, you have to be more aggressive about it. For heaven's sake, you're not going to break her." Aluri told him as she gave a sharp tug pulling the net free. "But Hika-chan's…" Aluri cut Eiji off.

"A girl. Yeah I know this. But here's a news flash for you boys….girls aren't any more breakable then you are." Aluri retorted before turning to Toyuri. "Right, Toyuri?" she asked. "If we were easy to break then labor would be hell." Toyuri remarked. "Or so my mother says." she added with a playful wink at the boys.

Aluri pat her friend on the shoulder as she joined her. "You're always a riot to listen to." Aluri informed her. "If you guys knew this was what Hiri-chan was going to be like, then why give her the sugar?" Kirihara asked.

"Because its fun. Ain't ya ever done anything just for the hell of it?" Candyce asked as she walked past him with a smile on his face. "Not something like this! How the hell is this fun!?" Kirihara retorted. "Hikari's always such a fucking tight ass." Narako remarked as she walked up with Tatlyn on her tail.

She was picking what looked like rice out of her hair. "Run in with Hikari?" Toyuri asked pointing to her hair to show she meant the rice. "Yeah. The little fucking ass threw rice at us." Narako growled.

"She was sitting on a counter top like a little child, swinging her legs back and forth when we found her. She picked up the nearest thing to her and threw it us." Tatlyn remarked. "Yeah getting hit in the fucking face with a fucking ten pound bag of rice, fucking hurts. Fuck!" Narako cursed.

"She cusses more when she's angry." Tatlyn told the boys as Narako cursed repeatedly under her breathe. "We noticed." Fuji remarked. "Okay so the net didn't work. So how are we going to catch her?" Oishi asked.

Candyce heaved a sigh and looked at her watch. "Well its been about forty minutes. At this point all we can do is run her around. She has a fast metabolism. She'll burn it off and crash. Simple as that." Candyce told them.

Or so she said, but when it came to chasing a hyper Hikari who was high on sugar, it wasn't anywhere near as simple as Candyce made it sound. Hikari was hell bound on running them all ragged and was causing quite the mess in the process.

To top it off, she wasn't to keep track of either. They would find her, she would slip away, and it would take them another ten minutes to find her again. After several bruises, and a couple of black eyes the boys were ready to call it quits. They finally tracked the girl down and she proceeded to bounce around, knocking into people and causing others to knock into each other.

At the two and a half hour mark the rush finally seemed to wear off. Hikari finally gave a big cheer before falling back to sprawl out on her back in the middle of grassy patch, her limbs thrown every which way. In two seconds flat, she was sound asleep.

"Finally!" one boy said collapsing to lay on the ground himself, as several others had done. "She like a damn wind-up toy that was wound all the way and then some." Kenya remarked. "I told you." Leyko remarked from where she was sitting on a nearby wall.

"Again, how is this fun?" Kirihara asked Candyce who was sitting on the ground next to where he was bent over double. Candyce pat him on his shoulder. "Ya'll stick around us for a while and ya'll find out for yourselves." she told him.

"No thanks." Kirihara retorted making Candyce and the other girls laugh. Tokugawa leaned over Hikari too look at her. "She's going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up." Starlit remarked. "Yeah and she's not going to be too pleased either." Rea added. "True." Toyuri said nodding. "Who wants to do it again?" she asked.

"NO!" came the combined course of all the boys which sent the girls into giggles. Normal Hikari was hard to handle as it was. Hyper, sugar high Hikari was a down right holy terror. Now of them wanted to go through that again.

"And the best part is, I'm not her trainin' partner anymore. Meanin' I don't have to be subjected to her horror of a trainin' menu tomorrow when she realizes the amount of sugar she took in." Candyce said brightly.

All eyes turned to Tokugawa who was her training partner at the current moment. "Sorry, but….better ya then me." Candyce told Tokugawa giving him a bright smile. "You're a big boy. Ya can take it." Candyce added patting him on the arm. Needless to say, that didn't make him feel any better about it.

END

Kyandi: I randomly started laughing while writing this.

Hikari: Scared everyone near her too.

Kyandi: I apologized.

Hikari: Didn't help.

Kyandi: Yeah I know. Well hopefully a new chapter of New Prince of Tennis will come out soon.

Hikari: Until then enjoy our other stories.

Kyandi: Right. Enjoy and review.

Hikari: We'll hopefully be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	117. Memories, Memories

Kyandi: Hey guys, we're back!

Hikari: And we have a new chapter for you.

Kyandi: Sorry it took so long and this chapter isn't all that long but I'm hoping the next one will be better.

Hikari: On a side note, we have a poll up on our profile for you all to vote on.

Kyandi: Correct! We want to see who all of you think will be the right man for Hikari; Tokugawa or Tezuka.

Hikari: So go vote and let us see what you all want.

Kyandi: Until then enjoy this chapter and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 117 Memories, Memories

Hikari remembered that when she was younger and had just met Candyce and Starlit, the two had looked at her and instantly deemed her their "project". Hikari had been four then and Hikaru had simply laughed his head off.

Since then Hikari had gotten bigger, faster, smarter, and stronger. Though they had made her stronger as they had said they would, Hikari still got the feeling that the two looked at her as nothing more then just a little project.

Other times over the past years, especially during their relentless training after her coma, Hikari found that she…actually feared the two. The two may act somewhat nice but Hikari knew better. Under those harmless facades lay fierce, hard driving tyrants.

And Hikari found that at times, she feared them. But those feelings were very few and far in-between. As she got older those feelings became even less. But to say they were completely gone was a severe understatement.

The biggest one of the year. Sitting there now and having Candyce poke fun at her and Starlit insist that she needed to shape up, Hikari had the exact opposite feeling from either of them. Sitting there on that bench while her friends, female and male alike, watched…Hikari wanted to knock the two silly.

She really wished the matches would hurry up so they would have something else, besides her, to focus their attention on. As it was Hikari knew that once the matches were over, Candyce was going to put her through her paces.

In Candyce's mind there was no down time. When it came to Hikari who never was quite strong enough for Candyce, down time was a no-no. So as soon as the matches were over, Hikari knew she was in for a match from hell.

Her red neck, country bumpkin of a friend would see to it that Hikari would be too tired to get out of bed the next day. "Is there anyway you two could stop long enough for us to get on with the matches?" Hikari remarked.

Candyce and Starlit shared a look, a grin spreading across Candyce's face. She pat Hikari on the top of her head. "Alright, alright. Message received. But ya going to get lesson about losin' when this is all over." Candyce told Hikari. Hikari heaved a sigh. "I figured as much." she retorted.

"The shorty and he aren't here?" Hikari looked up as some of the boys started muttering to each other. "Shorty?" Candyce asked as she joined Hikari. "Echizen-kun. You met him over the summer." Hikari replied.

Candyce racked her brain for a moment, even tilting her head to the side for a moment, before it finally dawned on her. "Oh yes! The prev's son!" she remarked, smacking a fist into her open palm when if finally came to her.

Hikari nodded idly though many of the boys looked at Candyce weirdly for the "prev's son" comment. "Yeah him." Hikari agreed, ignoring the looks from the boys. "Hiri-chan, you're friends are weird." Kirihara remarked. Hikari heaved a sigh of defeat.

"Look whose talking, you fucking brat." Narako snapped at him. "What was that!?" Kirihara snapped back the too glaring at each other before Hikari turned and fixed the both of them with a hard glare that made the two flinch.

"That is quite enough, Narako. Be a good girl for once and leave the little puppy dog alone." Starlit told the younger girl who huffed before turning and crossing her arms over her chest. "Puppy dog!?" Kirihara exclaimed in pure offense.

"Kirihara-san." Hikari said in a low voice. Kirihara froze before sitting down, managing to look like a cowed puppy. "Ya look like ya have fun." Candyce remarked patting Hikari on the head. "You have precisely two second to remove your hand before I burn your hat." Hikari told the older girl whose hands instantly went to her hat.

"Its all nice and amusing to watch you ladies, but its not good to keep the boss waiting around like this." Duke remarked from across the court drawing everyone's attention to him. Momo turned to Hikari then. "Hika-chan, do you know where they are?" Momo asked. Hikari leaned back on her hands a smile on her face.

"Don't count on them showing up any time soon. You know Echizen-kun. They probably already started their match. There's a lot of history between those two." Hikari told him fondly. Candyce and Starlit looked at Hikari.

"Bringin' back memories?" Candyce asked as she tipped her hat back to look down at Hikari. Hikari nodded. "Many, many memories. Those two haven't changed too awfully much since those days. Still the same trouble makers they've always been. Echizen-kun hasn't gotten much taller either. " Hikari remarked.

All eyes turned to Hikari. "What do you mean, Hika-chan?" Eiji asked leaning over Oishi's shoulder. "You knew Ochibi in the past?" he added in confusion. Hikari looked up at him. "Oh that's right. I never told any of you and its clear Echizen-kun doesn't remember." Hikari commented.

"I knew Echizen-kun and his brother back when we were really little. I first met the two when I was three." Hikari added getting a shocked silence in reply to her words.

"Echizen Nanjirou, their father, was the one that taught me to play tennis along side my mother." Hikari remarked. "What!? You learned from Samurai Nanjirou!?" came the combined voices of the others.

"You don't have to call him that. He and my mother were friends. When no other coach would train me, he did. Mother took me to him and asked him to train both my twin and I and he agreed. I don't think either of them remember it though." Hikari replied.

Hikari smiled and let out a small laugh as she did. "He really does have a bad memory. Both of them actually, seeing how his brother didn't recognize me either." Hikari said in an amused tone. "Actually now that I think about it…I met a lot of you before I actually started at Seigaku." she added with a grin.

Many of the boys stared at her as she turned back to look at the court. "Wasn't it ya captain and the rest of your older teammates that helped ya when ya first started collecting data on Seigaku?" Candyce asked. "That's right. Another student at the school caught you climbing out of the bushes after you fell out of a tree." Starlit remarked looking at Hikari.

Hikari rubbed the back of her neck. "I wasn't always that great of a climber. There were times when I fell out of the tree." she admitted sheepishly. "That was you!?" Eiji and Oishi coursed. Hikari gave them a grin.

"You'd be surprised how many times all of you have run into me over the last two years or so. But Echizen-kun and his brother are special." Hikari remarked.

"How so?" Fuji asked. "They were the first ones I ever collected data on. Echizen-kun was actually the one that gave me my data log." Hikari replied. A snort from across the court made everyone look at Byodoin. "That's all great but I'm tired of waiting!" he remarked as he stood. His eyes went to Tokugawa then and a grin spread over his face.

"Tokugawa….I'm gonna kill you." Byodoin declared. Hikari turned to look up at Tokugawa who met Byodoin's gaze squarely. "Kazuya." Tokugawa looked down at Hikari who gave him a smile. Others stared at Hikari because she never usually called anyone by their given name.

For a moment the two stared at each other and finally Tokugawa gave her a small nod and Hikari's smile grew. Candyce looked between the two before looking at Starlit, who raised one eyebrow in reply. "Looks like someone's found her a favorite." Toyuri sang.

"Off my case." Hikari replied curtly making some of the girls smile knowing smiles. But Hikari wasn't listening. She was looking at Tokugawa who's gaze was on something else. She saw the tensing in his shoulders and followed his gaze to Byodoin, who had his eyes focused squarely on her.

Candyce and Starlit looked between the three and watched as Hikari tilted her chin up in defiance of Byodoin's stare which only put a smile on the blonde man. "Kazuya." Hikari called. Tokugawa looked up at Hikari.

"Kick his butt." Hikari told him. Tokugawa's head inclined in a nod before he took his racket from Irie. Hikari watched Tokugawa from between Starlit and Candyce. "A good looking duo those two huh?" Candyce asked leaning towards Starlit.

"Depends. Which one do you like more?" Starlit replied. Hikari glanced over her shoulder at the two older girls as Candyce wrinkled up her nose in thought. "I think I'd have to go with the dark haired one." she remarked.

"Good, I like the blonde's looks better." Starlit replied. "I like the big boy with the red hair." Elona remarked popping into the conversation. "I have my eyes on a little strawberry blonde with glasses." Elana added.

Hikari rolled her eyes at the other girls before turning back to the match. "Try to think about the match and less about the looks of those playing." she told her friends. Candyce grinned. "You will understand it more when you get older." Starlit told her. Hikari huffed. "Concentrate." she replied simply.

Hikari turned her eyes back to the match as it started. Right off the bat, Tokugawa seized control of match. To anyone who wasn't paying attention it would seem like Tokugawa was in control, driving Byodoin into a corner.

Hikari knew better. It wouldn't be that easy for Tokugawa. If it had been then he wouldn't have trained as hard as he had in order to defeat Byodoin. Not to mention that Byodoin was almost Oni's equal and Tokugawa hadn't beaten Oni as of yet.

Hikari knew better as she watched the match. "Hikari, honestly, how strong is this guy, Tokugawa?" Toyuri asked leaning on Hikari's shoulders. "He's very strong. He, Oni-sempai, and Irie-sempai have been training me since my captain left here to head for Germany." Hikari replied.

Candyce looked down at Hikari. "Tezuka left?" she asked. Hikari simply nodded. Candyce and Starlit shared a look before looking out at Tokugawa. So that was the connection between Tokugawa and Hikari. When Tezuka had left, Tokugawa had taken the girl in. "Remind me later to thank him." Candyce told Starlit in a low whisper. "Noted." Starlit replied.

Toyuri winced when Tokugawa's hit, hit Byodoin in the gut, sending the blond male flying backwards. "You know that had to hurt. No doubt about it." Leyko remarked from where she sat between Marui and Maya.

"I don't think so." Hikari said making her friends look at her. Out on the court Tokugawa watched Byodoin with his usual blank expression. "I'm convinced now….I've become too strong." Tokugawa remarked.

"Don't be so sure, so soon, Kazuya." Hikari said more to herself as her eyes fell on Byodoin as he man sat up unfazed by the hit he had just took. "You're trying to sail the huge ocean with such a small ship." Byodoin said giving Tokugawa an almost dark look.

Hikari looked between the two. The two were staring each other down, Byodoin with a grin on his face. What Byodoin had against Tokugawa, Hikari didn't know….just yet. But she did know one thing….it was going to be a very long match.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! Twist, twist, and more twist.

Hikari: How you come up with some of these things is beyond me.

Kyandi: That's why I'm the creator and writer and your just the character.

Hikari: Believe me, its not the best role to play.

Kyandi: Oh poor baby. Anyway, we hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Hikari: Don't forget to vote and review the chapter.

Kyandi: We'll be back as soon as we can.

Hikari: Until then we'll be updating other stories.

Kyandi: So bye, bye!


	118. What Do You Got

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Long time no see.

Kyandi: The holidays always make things so crazy. But we're back.

Hikari: And to our surprise New Prince of Tennis has updated.

Kyandi: Yhay!

Hikari: So without anymore delay...

Kyandi: We bring you the new chapter of Flip Side!

Hikari: Enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 118 What Do You Got

This was starting to be repeatative. Hikari was surprised that Byodoin was actually allowing Tokugawa to knock him over, again and again. "Thi-This match...Without a doubt, this is unprecedent." one high schooler remarked.

Hikari ignored it, her eyes sent on the smoke as it cleared to show Byodoin. "It's best to set sail while you're still trembling with the fear of sinking into the abyss." Byodoin remarked. "I've become too strong. This conviction of mine is unwavering!" Tokugawa replied.

"I don't know about anything else but...doesn't seem like the two of them talk a lot a smack?" Toyuri remarked. "They all do at some point." Hikari replied getting a few protest in reply from the boys.

"Tokugawa. Go and realize our promise from back then."Eyes turned to Oni as he joined Irie. Hikari didn't turn. Elona and Elana turned to Hikari. "What is he talking about, Hikari?" they asked together.

Oni and Irie's eyes went to Hikari. "I suppose it goes back to when Byodoin-san beat Kazuya." Hikari remarked. "The way Byodoin-san plays is...cruel at best." Hikari added. On court Byodoin looked at Hikari out of the side of his eyes.

"Meaning?" Candyce asked. "He would knock Kazuya out with a shot to the chin and wake him back up with the pain of shot to the stomach." Hikari replied. "That's just pure abuse." Leyko remarked, her face turning white.

Byodoin turned fully to look at Hikari. "I was teaching him the true meaning of winning and losing." Byodoin remarked. Tokugawa didn't say anything. Just the memory was enough for him.

"It's not about winning or losing." Hikari said. Byodoin's sharp gaze turned sharper. "What was that?" he asked. "I don't believe I stuttered. I said it's not about winning or losing. If all you do is win, then what do you have to strive for?" Hikari retorted.

Silence fell over the court. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I was raised on the belief that it's not about winning or losing, but rather the bonds you make with others that keeps you striving for the top." Hikari said firmly.

"If all you do it win, then there is nothing to strive for. You can not grow without losing. So tell me, Byodoin-san. Winning over and over, never losing, what do you have?" HIkari asked, her eyes focusing on Byodoin.

A grin spread across Byodoin's face. "I have power." he replied. "Wrong." The grin vanished from his face as he looked at Hikari. Tokugawa turned to look at her too. He had seen very few people who would face down Byodoin.

"Real power isn't brute strength that you use to beat another senseless. The power I displayed against Tanegashima-sempai and Omagari-sempai was not power. You do not have real power." Hikari told him.

"A man who has no goal, nowhere to go from the point he's at, a man who is so arrogant and oblivious to his own lacking like you...has nothing." Hikari added. Byodoin's look darkened. "And you think he has something?" he asked pointing to Tokugawa.

"Of course he does. He has friends that have pushed him to be better." Hikari replied. Oni and Irie looked at each other, a smile on their faces. "Actually I've recently started to get the feeling that they have been trying to do the same with me." Hikari added, making both of their smiles grow.

"That's nonsense!" Byodoin declared. "Really? Then tell me, Byodoin-san...where are those who will stand on your side?" Hikari asked. Byodoin paused. "Even the best ship captain has a crew of loyal men." she added.

"Find out for yourself." Hikari told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Kazuya has grown since last you faced him. You will see how wrong you've been. How misplaced your arrogance is. My predictions are never wrong." she added.

"Then you know of the promise, Ri-hime?" Irie asked. Hikari turned to look up at them. "I didn't think it my place to bring it up, but I have had a pretty good idea on what it is." Hikari replied.

Hikari turned back to the court where Byodoin was shot her a glare before turning back to Tokugawa. Tokugawa proved Hikari right when he put a gapping hole in Byodoin's racket. "I'll become the top player of the All-Japan Representatives!" Tokugawa declared.

"I suppose you're placing your support in him?" Candyce asked leaning to the side to talk to Hikari. "I think he deserves all the support he needs. After all...he's given me all the support I need." Hikari replied.

Candyce looked down at Hikari and smiled. "You're somethin' else, Hickory." she told her. "I'm not quite sure how to take that." Hikari remarked. "Take it how ya will. But if you think he's got what it takes, then I'll lend my support too." Candyce told her.

Hikari looked up at Candyce who's eyes were on Tokugawa. One of Hikari's eyebrows shot up as she watched her friend. "You're only saying that because you think he's hot." Hikari retorted making Candyce sputter.

"You've been hangin' around boys too long!" Candyce declared making Hikari shake her head. "If you say so. If you say so." Hikari replied shaking her head. Sometimes it was too easy to see through Candyce.

END

Kyandi: Alright there's the new chapter!

Hikari: And hopefully there will be more later on.

Kyandi: Sorry there isn't much.

Hikari: The chapters didn't give us much to go on.

Kyandi: But we will update again soon.

Hikari: Hopefully.

Kyandi: Just give it some time.

Hikari: Until then we'll try to update other stories too.

Kyandi: Right, so enjoy and review.

Hikari: And we'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	119. Keeping It Quiet

Kyandi: Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I've updated and I'm so sorry for that!

Hikari: We've had a lot of issues recently. Laptop had to go to the doctor, Kyandi-sama broke her wrist, and now it's the busy season again!

Kyandi: Exactly, but now we have updates for you! And I have an announcement for all of you!

Hikari: This should be good.

Kyandi: Here soon I will be making a Q&A. You all can send us a message or leave the questions in the reviews and when we make the Q&A, we will answer all questions!

Hikari: I bet you the number one most asked question will be who I end up with.

Kyandi: Probably so. But I bet they're more interested in reading new chapters.

Hikari: Right so we'll get on with it now.

Kyandi: Yes! So enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 119 Keeping It Quiet

It took every ounce of self-control Hikari had not to cover her face and groan out loud. She knew it made her a hypocrite, seeing what she had done to Tanegashima and Omagari in the course of her match, but she didn't like seeing other hurt in tennis. Especially not Tokugawa, who had supported her and been a good friend to her.

"Hickory, relax before ya break that wall under yer hands."

Hikari looked up at Candyce and loosened her grip on the wall when the older girl gave her hands a nudge. At the sight of Tokugawa coughing up blood, Hikari felt a fierce wave of murderous intent towards Byodoin, wash over her. "I don't think I have ever hated someone this much in my life. I usually don't hate people." Hikari said lowly as Oni and Irie rushed to Tokugawa's side.

Hikari though didn't move an inch from her spot. How could she? Tokugawa would just insist he was fine and send her away. Just like he was trying to do with Oni and Irie at that very moment. He was just as stubborn as Tezuka in that way.

As it was, Tokugawa forced himself to his feet, insisting he could continue the match. "Wh…what the hell is going on!? He isn't anywhere near the thirty minute time limit of the Black Hole, is he!?" Oni asked. Irie's eyes instantly turned to Hikari, who sheepishly would not meet his gaze.

"Ri-hime?" he asked, seeking the answer from her. It was clear she knew the answer by the way she sucked in her bottom lip and chewed on it. "I didn't say anything about the damage he was dealt last night because he didn't want me to. It goes against my morals as a person trained in the medical field, but…" Hikari cut off, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Hikari, you didn't! You let him play knowing he was hurt!?" Leyko asked, hands on her hips as she gave Hikari a disapproving look. "He insisted and I owe him my support if nothing else. Besides…he made me promise. I can't break a promise. Higarashis don't break promises." Hikari replied.

"That imbecile took my "destruction" in the gut. Just to save some stupid brat." Byodoin remarked. "And the little girlie witnessed it." he added throwing a grin at Hikari who, surprisingly enough, replied with an Italian hand gesture she had learned from Starlit. A very rude one at that.

"Hikari!" Ohtori exclaimed in horror and shock at what his cousin had just done. Hikari ignored him and the other gasp of surprise. "You…you idiot! What the hell were you doing right before such an important battle, Tokugawa!?" Oni roared. "You were being thoughtless! What about all the feelings Oni entrusted to you!? And Ri-hime, how could you let him do this!?" Irie asked.

Hikari's shoulders hunched at the scolding. She knew she shouldn't have done it but Tokugawa had made her promise and she really couldn't go back on it. "Don't blame her. I asked her to not step in. And I couldn't just abandon someone with such a promising future." Tokugawa said. "Just like you two couldn't with me…" he added, effectively silencing the two older boys.

Movement drew Hikari's attention away from the court and up the stairs where a figure stood watching the scene unfold with surprise. "Echizen-kun." She said lowly, making others turn to look. Hikari followed Ryoma's gaze back to the court just in time to watch Tokugawa collapse again. Hikari still remained rooted on her spot, not moving but really wanting to run to his side and stop the match.

"Candyce, if I try to enter the court before the end of the match, hold me back." Hikari told her friend. Candyce looked down at the girl and tipped her battered, old cowboy hat in acknowledgment. "Just because he saved some stupid brat, his vengeance has slipped away just like that. Looks like all that time was a complete waste, Oni." Byodoin remarked.

Hikari felt her temper sky rocket at that snide remark. The string of Greek that left her mouth then sounded harmless enough but by the way Leyko and Maya gasped and Candyce quickly popped her hand over Hikari's mouth, it was clearly anything but so.

"Get a hold of yer temper, Hickory." Candyce told the young girl. Hikari just glared at Byodoin, the muffled string of Greek continuing behind Candyce's hand. Atobe, though, seemed to find this amusing and was chuckling from where he sat among the first stringers.

"You're the worst."

Byodoin turned his attention from the fuming white haired girl to Ryoma who seemed to be equally as angry as Hikari. Between the fierce golden glare of Ryoma and the equally blazing silver gaze of Hikari, there was enough hostility to match that of twenty men. Neither angry, defiant gaze made Byodoin happy. He was the king about here and it was about time they realized that.

"Once I'm done here, I'll be sure to deal with you!" Byodoin snapped at Ryoma. "Heh, is that so? I'd like to see you try." Ryoma replied. Candyce's hand still resting over Hikari's mouth kept the girl from snapping her own reply to the blonde high schooler.

"Echizen Ryoma."

Ryoma's eyes turned to Tokugawa who was getting up. "The person I'm willing to die in order to defeat is here. Please don't interfere." Tokugawa told him. "Not you either, Hikari." he added, glancing at the girl. Candyce, sure that no more bad, Greek phrases were going to leave Hikari's mouth, removed her hand and laid it on her shoulder instead.

"Its just one more point. Just one more point." Tokugawa said idly, as if more to himself then to anyone else.

"Game count, 5-3! Tokugawa leads! We will resume from 0-40!" the ref called over the court. The serve went to Byodoin and Hikari grit her teeth when the ball came flying at Tokugawa, hard and heavy. But despite his injuries and having fallen unconscious again, Tokugawa returned the ball.

Of course this only angered Byodoin, further. "I'm done wasting my time with you! Now crumble and fall with the last vestiges of your life!" Byodoin yelled, attacking Tokugawa again. Candyce grabbed Hikari's wrist when the younger girl reached for her racket that rested against the wall beside her. It didn't matter since Ryoma jumped in instead, sending the ball back at Byodoin and managing to slice open the blonde's cheek.

The ball in question, crumbled the wall behind Byodoin whose eyes shifted down towards the bleeding injury on his cheek, in mild irritation.

"Hey…don't underestimate tennis." Ryoma told Byodoin. In that moment Hikari could swear she could see a shadow of his father looming behind him as he face Byodoin. He certainly was becoming more and more amazing by the day.

Silence fell over the camp as everyone stared in shock and wonder. Everyone, that was, except Hikari. She had know Ryoma had it in him from the start. After all he was Nanjirou's son.

"Echizen Ryoma is hereby ordered to leave the camp." Came the announcement that was met with protest from the middle school boys. Ryoma though simply just turned to leave, like he had been ordered to do.

"Echizen-kun…" Ryoma paused and turned to look at Hikari. For a moment the two stared at each other, as if the two were having a silent conversation with each other. "At least you stopped calling me Ryo-chan." Ryoma said finally, making Hikari's eyes grow wide.

Ryo-chan had been the nick name she had called Ryoma when they were little and Ryoma's father had been coaching her to play tennis during the summer. She had been sure that Ryoma had completely forgotten all about that time and the nickname.

"You remember!?" Hikari asked. A small smirk curved Ryoma's face at the sound of her shock. It was so usual to surprise or shock the white haired girl. "Your service game finally improved. It was horrible before." he remarked. Hikari gave him a small smile at that one.

"I'll see you later…Ryo-chan." she told him, before turning and rushing onto the court to where Tokugawa had collapsed and the match had finally been called to an end. Hikari dropped to her knees beside Tokugawa, rolling him onto his back and placing his head in her lap.

Irie and Oni joined her as she checked Tokugawa's vitals. "Everything appears stable but I'm not quite sure of the extent of his injuries yet." Hikari told the two males. Hikari lift her gaze to glare at Byodoin but his eyes were set on Ryoma's back instead.

Hikari, her sharp eyes trained on the blonde, saw the next move coming. She twisted around to look at Ryoma. "Ryoma! Lean to the left!" she called, unconsciously calling Ryoma by his given name. Ryoma didn't question her when she used that tone, and did as told, allowing the ball Byodoin had just hit, to skim past his head and over his right shoulder.

The ball instead hit the water tower and sent it tumbling to the ground, spilling water over everyone near it. Ryoma turned to look down at Byodoin who glared back at him. "Brat…seems you have escaped with your life intact." Byodoin remarked sourly, as if the idea displeased him greatly. And it probably did.

Ryoma merely bent to pick up his cap, shaking water off it before looking back at Byodoin. "The next time we meet, I'm going to beat you. So wait for me." Ryoma told Byodoin. Byodoin smirked. "There is no next time for you. There will be no second chance." Was the older boy's reply.

With that Ryoma was gone and Byodoin turned his attention on his second annoyance of the day; Hikari.

"As for you…I have a bone to pick with you, you annoying little brat." he growled. Hikari braced herself for anything but it was then that Starlit stepped in front of her, Candyce just behind her. "Just try it, Goldie Locks and I'll put my boot in your ass." Starlit said lowly and darkly, Candyce adjusting her hat so that she could peg Byodoin with her infamous, hard look.

"You don't mess with girls, jerks! We bite!" Leyko said toughly from the side lines, Maya nodding her agreement. "Scratch biting. He'd like that too much. I'd rather have him gored." Elona said, her and Elana stepping up to stand to one side of Candyce. "You mess with one of us and we'll all fight back. So pack up and take a hike!" Toyuri pipped in cheerfully from where she now sat cross legged on the low wall, Aluri standing at her shoulder.

"As Hikari says, girls highly favor retaliation." Demetria said. "So keep it up so we can kick your fucking ass!" Narako snapped. All of the girls had serious looks on their faces and were clearly all ready to fight for their friend.

Byodoin looked at all of the girls before Starlit stepped forward. "Make up your mind, Goldie Locks. We're not scared of you and none of us are above kicking you off your pedestal if you try anything." Starlit told him, coolly.

Byodoin grinned at her. "Whatever you say, darling." he told her, grinning when she shot him a glare for the 'darling' part. Starlit repeated the Italian hand gesture Hikari had used earlier, making Candyce shake her head. Byodoin chuckled as he turned to leave. He actually kind of like Starlit's fiery attitude.

Starlit turned to Hikari and looked down at the boy in her lap. "You got about an hour, Hikari. After that you might not be able to help him and I'll call your uncle." Starlit told her. Hikari nodded, most of her attention fixed on Tokugawa.

"And get yer own injuries see ta, too Hickory." Candyce added. "Afterward, we're gonna have a big talk." She added. Hikari nodded before turning to Oni and Irie. "Irie-sempai, Oni-sempai." Hikari said, gesturing for them to help her. The two helped Hikari get Tokugawa up. Hikari hurried off after them, but before she could get too far, Candyce spoke again.

"And Hickory." Hikari paused and turned to Candyce, knowing that tone in the American's voice. "We'll be discussin' ya purposely losin' yer match today, too." Candyce added. All eyes turned to Hikari, who frowned and grumbled to herself lowly.

"You just couldn't keep quiet could you?" Hikari retorted before turning and leaving before anyone could question her. She was going to get Candyce for that later.

END

Kyandi: Yhay, I finally got the chapter done!

Hikari: Again we're sorry for the long wait.

Kyandi: And for those of you who didn't get the Italian hand gesture part….Hikari flipped him off.

Hikari: Blame Starlit. She taught me.

Kyandi: Doesn't mean you have to do it. Anyway, remember to send in your questions for the Q&A and to review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	120. Trust Me

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We finally got our internet fixed and will be updating a few stories.

Kyandi: Starting with this one! I can't wait to see what everyone thinks about the end of the chapter.

Hikari: You love embarrassing me, don't you.

Kyandi: Of course I do! Do you even have to ask?

Hikari: I guess not. Then lets move on.

Kyandi: Right! Please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 120 Trust Me

The first thing Tokugawa noticed when he woke up was the considerably less amount of pain he was in. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at ceilingand laying in a bed in the infirmary. He eased himself up slowly, looking around.

"Oh, Tokugawa-kun, you're already awake?" Tokugawa looked up at Irie, who sat at a desk, Oni standing next to him.

"Careful or you'll wake up, Ri-hime." Irie added, gesturing to his bed side. This drew Tokugawa's attention to the young white haired girl sitting at his bedside and sleeping, leaning on the bed.

The girl was bandaged , one on her cheek, several other small bandages here and there, and one major bandage wrapped around her head. She was resting peacefully and if it hadn't been for the bandages and bruises Tokugawa might have been able to believe her match had never happened.

"She wouldn't let me see to her injuries until she had examined your's first." Irie told him.

"She's been right there since." Oni added looking at the young girl. Tokugawa lightly laid his hand on her head. She had kept her promise and he knew it had to hurt her for her to just stand there and watch him as he got hurt.

"Speaking of which, what happened with Echizen-kun?" Tokugawa asked.

"He was ejected from the camp after protecting you...in the end the 2nd string only took the first match...it ended with the genius ten's complete victory." Oni replied.

"But according to one of Ri-hime's girl friends and even confirmed by Ri-hime, herself...she purposely threw her match against Shuu-san and Omagari-kun." Irie said. Shocked Tokugawa looked at Hikari.

"We asked her why, but she wouldn't reply." Irie told him. Tokugawa didn't know what to think. Hikari had purposely thrown the match...but how? It had honestly looked like she had taken an honest loss. And though it was easy to throw a singles match it wasn't so easy to do so in a doubles match when one's partner didn't know. Tokugawa would just have to ask her.

"They are both quite amusing." Tokugawa remarked, meaning Hikari and Ryoma.

"Don't say stupid things. That goes for you too." Oni told his friends.

"I...need to apologize for what happened. After all that training I got from the both of you..." Tokugawa trailed off.

"That's right...that was the first time I've ever seen Byodoin make a face like that And then when Ri-hime's friend, Starlit-chan, stepped forward...it was quite the scene." Irie remarked. Tokugawa stared at Irie in surprise.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"She told him she'd stick her boot up his ass when he turned on Ri-hime." Oni replied. Tokugawa looked at Hikari and couldn't help a small grin. The girl had a couple of really good friends.

"Don't apologize. Just win next time. That's why for the time being, get some rest and then you can give it your all again." Oni added.

Tokugawa nodded. "Thank you." he said. Irie glanced at Oni.

"Hmm...Oni? Didn't you say that the only time its okay for a man to cry is when he fulfills his deepest wish?" Irie asked.

"D-don't be stupid! This is just sweat!" Oni roared in defense. Of course this succeeded in waking Hikari who had only been lightly dozing.

Had she been dead asleep there would have been no way they would have waken her. Hikari sat up, rubbing her eyes, making all three males look at her. It took a moment before she focused on Tokugawa. When she finally did, her face lit up.

"Kazuya! Are you feeling alright?" Hikari asked flying to feet, causing her stool to tip over.

"I'm fine." Tokugawa told her, a small smile on his face as her hands latched onto his arm.

"Ri-hime, you have a concussion. Don't fly to your feet like that." Irie scolded as he righted her stool and pointed at it in a silent order for her to sit back down. Hikari gave him a look like she was about to protest but Irie just gave her a smile.

"Don't make me call your brother back" Irie told her. Hikari dropped instantly back into her seat, looking slightly cowed by the threat of her brother being called. Irie smiled while the two other males couldn't help grins of their own.

"If I knew that you would use him as a threat, I wouldn't have given you the number." Hikari retorted, her bottom lip rolling out in a pout.

"As your personal doctor, Sosuke-kun and your uncle deserved to know what happened and you wouldn't of told them." Irie replied. Hikari didn't deny it.

"I'm surprised you are so afraid of him when your aren't afraid of anyone else." Irie added.

"If you really knew Sosuke-nii you wouldn't even say that. He would _**literally**_ have me straped to a stretcher for the next week." Hikari replied, much to the amusement of her three friends.

"Hikari." Hikari turned to look at Tokugawa who was watching her closely.

"Why did you throw your match?" he asked. Hikari deflated, her shoulders sagging.

"Candyce shouldn't of said anything." Hikari muttered.

"Hikari." Tokugawa said sternly. Hikari stared at him before heaving a sigh.

"I...I can't tell you, Kazuya. I can't anyone here. I'm sorry." Hikari told him. Tokugawa stared at her.

"I thought you were going to prove _**HIM**_ wrong and try your hardest to win." Tokugawa remarked.

"I am proving him wrong...in a round about way. That's why I had to lose. I swear I really am doing this with a reason." Hikari said. She searched Tokugawa's face.

"You'll understand soon, but I can't tell you. It was a promise." she added.

The three males looked at each other, wondering if they should press the situation or not. Hikari saw the looks. If they pressed, she might crack. Especially if Tokugawa pressed her. Candyce and Starlit wouldn't be happy if she spilled the beans. She gave the three males a sniffle and puppy dog look, silently begging them to drop it. Irie and Oni were easily swayed with the look but Tokugawa looked like he was about to keep pressing the matter. So she would have to try a different approach.

"Do you trust me, Kazuya?" Hikari asked, fixing Tokugawa with a stare. Tokugawa stared back at her. Hikari hadn't done anything for him not to trust her. In fact he trusted her a little more than he probably should.

"Yes I trust you." he told her. Hikari smiled and turned her eyes on Irie and Oni

"Irie-sempai? Oni-sempai?" she asked. The two older boys looked at each other.

"Its not anything that is going to bring you harm is it?" Irie asked.

"Not in the near future." Hikari replied with a sheepish smile. All three pegged her with hard looks.

"I've broken bones and had to have back surgery from tennis matches before. Compared to that, any harm I _**may**_ aquire wouldn't be as bad...I hope." Hikari assured them, adding the last part under her breath. Irie heaved a sigh.

"That's not exactly reassuring, but I do trust you, Ri-hime." Irie said.

"Don't have much of choice, do we?" Oni asked. Hikari gave him a sheepish smile.

"In all honesty?...No." Hikari told him. Oni ran a hand through his hair.

"We trust you." he said finally, putting a brilliant smile on Hikari's face.

"Then trust me on this. I'll tell you when its time to tell you. Promise." she told them. All the three could do was trust her.

"Alright. Now about these promises." Irie said. Hikari instantly clapped her hands over her ears.

"Nope, not listening!" she sang. Tokugawa smiled as the older boys laughed.

"Sorry ta interrupt y'all." All four looked up to where Candyce stood in the door way, her arms crossed loosely over her chest. her battered, black Stetson hung from its leather cord around her neck, letting her blond curls tumble around her head.

Hikari instantly shrank in her seat. She knew what was coming when Candyce set her green-eyed gaze on her. And it wasn't a conversation she wanted to have in front of any of the boys at all, least of all Tokugawa.

"Sorry boys, but I need ta talk ta 'er." Candyce said, looking at Hikari squarely.

"Hickory, after we talk, the coach man wants ta see ya along with me and Starlit." Candyce added.

"Its "Starlit and me"." Hikari corrected.

"I know what I said. Now get a move on, lil doggie." Candyce retorted. Hikari looked at Tokugawa and gave him a smile.

"Sorry but I have to go." she said getting to her feet.

"You'll get him next time, Kazuya." she added before slipping past Candyce and out the door.

"My apologies." Candyce told the three males with a smile. She turned to leave and stopped, turning around to look at the boys.

"A bit of advice...don't get attached ta 'er. Hickory ain't gonna be 'ere forever." Candyce told them, before turning and leaving.

Tokugawa looked at his two friends who were eyeing each other. What had she meant by that? Yes the camp wouldn't last forever and Tokugawa knew that once the camp was over he would go back to Paris and Hikari would have either gone back to school or to Greece where she had been receiving treatment for her back. But Candyce made it sound like Hikari would leave anyday now and never come back. The thought unsettled Tokugawa. He didn't want her to leave just yet.

-0-0-0-0-

"Say what!?" Hikari winced as the several voice of her friends assaulted her ears all at once.

"So do you want to explain?" Hikari looked up at Starlit who stood like an imposing monolithe in front of her, hands on hips. The look on Starlit's face was a displeased one and it made Hikari shrink back some, but she didn't look away. She had avoiding this as long as she could, but she couldn't any more.

"I don't...I can't keep using this style of tennis. You saw the damage I dealt to Tanegashima-sempai and Omagari-sempai. They were bleeding from every orfice on their head!" Hikari told her. Starlit's look didn't change. If anything it got icier. Hikari swore her look could curdle milk.

"Not _**every**_ orfice." Candyce said giving Hikari a sheepish look when the younger girl glared at her.

"I mean it, Candyce! I can't keep using this tennis style all of you made for me. Its not really me, my style." Hikari insisted.

"I hate hurting people. Do you know how much of a hyprocrite I'm being!? I tell others that tennis isn't made for hurting others and yet that's what I do! I _**hate**_ it!" Hikari added, staring at the ground.

Candyce and Starlit looked at each other while the other girls watched from their various perches. After Hikari's coma, Candyce and Starlit had feared for the safety of their friend and had taught her and trained her to channel her darker emotions into her tennis. Hikari had already possessed such emotions from her jealousy of her twin which had earned her the name Princess of Blackness in Russia.

With Starlit's and Candyce's guidence and the help of their various girl friends, Hikari's Pits of Hell had been born. But they knew Hikari was right. The dark tennis style wasn't Hikari. She had foresaken her airy, light, graceful and dance-like tennis style for the dark one that they had taught her.

Candyce heaved a sigh and knelled in front of Hikari, making her look up at her.

"Look Hickory, we taught ya that style and helped ya make those shots, hopin' ta discourage anyone else from tryin' ta hurt ya again." Candyce told her. "We didn't want to see ya hurt, no how. But I guess ya ain't gonna need our protection forever, sugar cube." she added, tucking a bit of Hikari's hair behind her ear.

"What she's trying to say, Hikari, is that we just want you to be alright. Safe. It was so bad the first time that we didn't want you to go through that again. You're the youngest of us. Its our job to protect you." Starlit remarked.

"Yeah. We didn't mean to turn you into something you're not." Leyko piped in, Maya nodding her agreement.

"And with you playing with these boys..." Elona started.

"They get pretty rough." Elana finished.

"You just be safe, yes?" Zeoni added. Hikari smiled at her friends.

She couldn't really fault them. They were only thinking of her own well being. Hikari had never really noticed because her mind had always been on her goals. She suppose she, herself, had developed tunnle vision as well.

And now that she thought about it...her brothers had done the same thing and all she had done in return was keep a distance between her and them. She had been so afraid of losing another brother that she had kept them all firmly at a distance, only showing enough affection to not appear down right hateful. Her brothers didn't deserve it. When next she saw them, she would have to apologize to them for it.

"I'll be just fine." Hikari assured her friends.

"Good. Now about this Kazuya guy. Have ya kissed 'im yet?"Candyce asked. To the amusement of her friends, Hikari's whole face, from her neck to the tips of her ears, turned pink.

"No!" she protested.

Candyce, the ever mischievious one of the group, grinned.

"But ya want ta." she teased.

"I do not!" Hikari replied.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire~!" Leyko, Maya, and Toyuri coursed. Hikari stumbled over her words unable to get a single one out.

"Jerks!" she finally said, settling for name calling.

"I bet you kissed that cute little captain of your's." Toyuri remarked. At this Hikari's mouth snapped shut, her face went from pink to red, and she didn't say a word. All of the girls stopped and stared at Hikari.

"Oh my goodness, you did! How scandalous!" Demetria exclaimed, hand over her heart.

"Sh-shut up! We didn't have a choice in the matter!" Hikari replied.

"Didn't have a choice!? What, did someone 'ave a gun ta yer 'ead, Hickory?" Candyce asked.

"No. It was a play for the school Cultural Festival. We didn't have a choice." Hikari insisted as she crossed her arms.

"And my mama is the Virgin Mary." Candyce retorted getting a sour look from Hikari.

"Well its still better then Rea's first kiss." Leyko remarked.

"Shut it, right now! I don't want to be reminded of that. That fiasco was not a kiss! That was Candyce's perversion getting the best of her." Rea insisted. At the reminder of the incident, even Hikari grinned.

At twelve years old, Rea had received her first kiss, though unwillingly, from a fourteen year old Candyce with too much kissing experience. Candyce was known, every once in a while, to dabble in a small fling with a member of the same gender, and no one had thought to work Rea until it was too late. now Rea had a horrible memory for her first kiss. Of course it didn't hurt her friendship with Candyce either. In fact the two were almost like sisters.

Didn't make the experience any less embarrassing to Rea.

Candyce grinned up at the younger blonde.

"How about we access yer skills and see how much practice ya have gotten." Candyce suggested.

"How about a hell no! You stay away from me you country bumpkin!" Rea snapped back.

"As much fun as this has been, we don't have time. The coach wanted to see you, me, and Hikari, Candyce. Access Rea's kissing skills later." Starlit remarked.

"Bitch!" Rea snapped, though it didn't faze Starlit in the least. Candyce heaved a sigh.

"Yer right. Lets go, Hickory." Candyce said, getting to her feet.

"Best to go see what tha man wants." she added.

"While you're doing that, I'm off to find Bunta. I've missed him so much! Come on, Maya!" Leyko cheered, bouncing off.

"Hey, lets go see if we can find that cute red head and his shorter friend with the glasses." Elona said to her sister, taking her hand in hers and pulling her away.

"Lets go find some food, Aluri! I'm starving!" Toyuri cheered, her friend following close behind with a "But you're always starving", Narako following them.

"I'm going to check out my room. Zeoni, you want to come with since we're sharing a room?" Rea offered.

"Oh yes!" Zeoni replied falling into step with her shorter friend.

"And after, we have practice match, yes?" Zeoni asked. Rea grinned.

"Sounds good, my old friend" Rea replied.

"That sounds like a wonderfully delightful idea. How about a practice match of our own, Tatlyn?" Demetria questioned. Tatlyn adjust her glasses meekly and nodded.

"Sounds lovely, poppet." she replied.

With that all of the girls scattered to the wind, leaving Hikari, Candyce, and Starlit to head to the monitor room where they would surely find Kurobe. Hikari had had a long day and she had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari heaved a sigh as she left the building. Of course the meeting with the coach had been to set down rules now that there were more, and older, girls to worry about. Now that there were more girls, not all of which were, as the coach put it, "proper, respectible, young Japanese women", the ruled had been changed.

Of course in defense of her friends, Hikari had replied that she, herself, was not a proper, respectiable, young, Japanese woman. The coach hadn't liked the retort but had ignored it, if for no other reason then that Hikari didn't make it a habit to make such comments. After that Candyce had retreated to the new, two person room she would be sharing with Hikari. Starlit had gone to locate her roommate, Narako.

Hikari on the other hand went for a walk. Alone. She loved her friends, both male and female, but there was sometimes when she needed time alone. Just to think. Mostly her mind revolved around the tiny lost memory she had recovered from before her coma. If it really had been Tokugawa then why hadn't he said anything to her?

Hikari hadn't changed much in the four years and how many white haired girls with silver eyes could a guy really run into? Not to mention he knew her story! He had to of connected the two. Or had he forgotten? The whole thought process put a pout on her face.

"Pouting again?" Hikari wheeled around, ready to bolt when her eyes locked on Tokugawa.

"Kazuya! You scared me!" she huffed at him. Tokugawa offered her the smile that he mainly showed her.

"I didn't mean to. You seemed to be lost in thought." he told her, coming to a stop at her side.

"Actually I was. I was thinking about you." she told him. Tokugawa raised an eyebrow.

"From the look on your face, I can't decide if that is good or bad." he replied. Hikari shook her head.

"I'm not sure myself." she told him. Tokugawa's expression turned serious. Hikari waved it off, quickly.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First things first...do you have premission to be out of bed? Irie-sempai will be furious if you don't." she said. Tokugawa knew he was caught.

"I needed to talk to you." he said in reply. Hikari shook her head, but there was a smile on her face.

"Come on. Lets find somewhere quiet to sit. If I stay standing too long, I'll get dizzy." she told him. Tokugawa nodded. The two found a small, grassy clearing among the trees where they sat.

"What is it on your mind?" Tokugawa asked. Hikari fiddle with the watch on her wrist, checking the time for no reaosn.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and I have met before?" she asked. Tokugawa looked down at her, meeting her gaze

"You remember?" he asked finally. Hikari nodded Had he known the whole time?

"I can't believe I forgot. If you hadn't shown up I probably would have died with Hikaru." she said. Tokugawa shook his head.

"From what I learned later on, you fought hard. You're heart failed twice." he replied.

"No, I'm just stubborn." she retorted.

"Did you know it was me the whole time?" she asked.

"No. I wondered at first, simply because of your eyes. I remember those as plain as day. I didn't know your name though. But when you told me about your brother, I knew. I was sad to hear he had actually died. I had hoped he would make it." Tokugawa told her.

"Perhaps if I had shown up a little earlier..." Hikari cut him off then.

"You can't harass yourself with "What if"s. I learned that the hard way. Believe me, you'll just drive yourself insane." she told him.

"I'm just surprised. What would be the chances we would meet again, here of all places?" she asked.

"I'm glad we did." Tokugawa said, making her look up at him. The two looked into each other's eyes, blue-grey meeting silver.

"Perhaps the gods wanted us to meet again." he told her. That put a smile on Hikari's face.

"But what for?" she asked. Tokugawa wanted to say it was so he could get her away from her captain, who obviously was not good for her, but simply shrugged instead. He had a feeling she wouldn't like it if he did say that.

"Perhaps because in some way, we need each other's presence in our lives. By the way, I apologize for making you promise to not interfer. I knew it couldn't have been easy for you." he told her. Hikari shook her head.

"I understand why you did it. Even if you were being stubborn." she told him, smiling at the last part. Tokugawa raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not the only person you've said that to." he stated. Hikari shook her head.

"I've said it to many people over the last eight months, I'm afraid. One of which was Echizen-kun." she told him.

"So I can see why you two get along." she added putting a small smile on hisface at the comment.

Hikari heaved a sigh then and fell sideways to lay in his lap.

"You know I have the feeling that I should be keeping my eyes on the girls right now, but I don't want to." she remarked looking up at Tokugawa who had readily accepted her new position.

"Are they that troublesome?" he asked.

"You have no idea. Maya is pretty harmless and I know exactly where Leyko will be. She'll follow Marui-san to the ends of the earth if he'd let her. Demetria and Tatlyn are together so they'll be pretty passive, as long as Narako stays away. Demetria's just a diva and Tatlyn is harmless, through and through." Hikari remarked, tickign off fingers as she named girls.

"Zeoni is really nice. She won't be too much trouble. Narako would start a fight in a heart beat and make a bloody plup out of any guy foolish enough to accept the fight. Rea can be aggressive but generally is just sulky. She just has explosive reactions. Toyuri is a prank nightmare waiting to happen. She's worse then Tanegashima-sempai." Hikari added.

Both balked at the idea and even more if Toyuri and Tanegashima ever went head to head with the pranks.

"Aluri usually just tried to keep Toyuri's rein of terror to a minimal, though she is known to join in from time to time. The twins are currently drooling over Oni-sempai and Irie-sempai. They'll be within range of them at all times. Or will be causing havoc with their twincest act."

Hearing that the Russian twins had a thing for his friends, made Tokugawa smile but at the reminder of twins' act, he shook his head.

"Starlit is usually neutral in all affairs, but Byodoin-san has sparked his infamous Amzon temper. She'll be watching him like a hawk. And Candyce..." Hikari blanched at the last girl's name.

"Candyce is whirlwind of American countrified havoc. She can be calm if she wishes but that's it...she doesn't wish to be. She can be so immature at times, but she'll at least attempt to keep the other somewhat reined in." she added.

"Sounds like a hand full." Tokugawa remarked.

"You have no idea. Add in my brothers and the holidays are taxing." Hikari replied. She said as such but there was a smile on her face and a laugh in her voice.

"But you love every minute." he remarked.

"Not _**every**_ minute." Hikari argued Tokugawa shook his head at her.

The two fell into an easy silence for a few moments, both enjoying that it was actually quiet for once. Hikari had, by this point, picked a flower and was turning it in her fingers.

"Are you sure you can't tell me why you threw your match?" he asked. Hikari looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm sure." she replied.

"Is it because of your friends?" he asked.

"Sort of. It certainly involves them but Candyce wasn't happy when I choose to lose instead of denying to take the badge. She thinks if you have the ability, you should always win." Hikari replied.

Hikari fiddled with the flower. "You'll understand when I can finally tell you." she told him. Tokugawa frowned as he thought it through.

"You're not mad at me are you?" she asked. Tokugawa looked down at her. He could the nervousness in her eyes.

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to figure it out for myself." he told her.

"You sure?" Hikari asked. Tokugawa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked in reply.

"No! I'm just asking if you're sure." she replied quickly, making him chuckle.

"I'm sure. Its hard to be mad at you." he told her.

Hikari snorted. "It might seem that way to you now, but that's only because I haven't tried to make you mad!" she exclaimed. Tokugawa couldn't help but chuckle at her. Hikari's eyes narrowed playfully.

"Oh, you just like to laugh at me!" she accussed, swatting his arm. Tokugawa could only laugh again, which caused Hikari to pout. She turned her face away from him.

"Hikari." Hikari refused to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hikari." he called again. Hikari's bottom lip poked out even more but she wouldn't look at him.

"Hikari." This time the firm tone in his voice made her look up.

Tokugawa tilted up Hikari's chin with one finger under her chin. Hikari's eyes went wide in surprise as Tokugawa leaned forward, pressing a firm but sweet kiss to her lips. His fingers spread to cup the side of her face. Hikari didn't know when she closed her eyes but when Tokugawa pulled back and she opened them, her face turned a bright pink.

"I'm not laughing at you. But I could laugh at this blush on your face." he told her, smiling at her. Hikari frowned, her cheeks growing darker.

"That's not fair." she told him.

"This coming from a girl who can guess the color of a man's underwear." he retorted. Hikari grinned.

Just then there were mumbled arguements and the bushes rustled before people spilled out of the bushes. Hikari rolled over in Tokugawa's lap to find Momo, Eiji, Inui, Shishido, Ohtori, Marui, Kirihara, and a few others fighting to untangle themselves. Leyko was even tangled up in the mix.

"I told you not to lean forward!" Kenya said appearing from behind a tree with Zaizen behind him. Hikari's face turned a bright red in mixed anger and embarrassment.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake! This is the third time! Didn't you learn after the last time!?" Hikari exclaimed, scrambling up out of Tokugawa's lap.

The boys all turned to Hikari, her teammates turning white int he face as they remembered the punishment Hikari had put them through the last time she had caught them spying.

"Run! She'll kill us!" Momo yelled, the boys scrambling after him, Leyko behind Marui.

"Oh no you don't!" Hikari shot after the boys, leaving a very confused Tokugawa behind. He had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! I love that!

Hikari: You really do hate me.

Kyandi: Not at all. Now everyone please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Don't forget that we are doing a Q&A and if you have a question about any of Kyandi-sama's OCs at all, please ask and we'll answer them all!

Kyandi: So enjoy and we'll be back soon!

Hikari: Bye!


	121. Mortifying

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We have a new chapter that I wish we could burn.

Kyandi: Hikari was embarrassed in this chapter and that's why she's being hateful.

Hikari: Of coure I'm being hateful!

Kyandi: It's okay...you'll live.

Hikari: Jerk.

Kyandi: You bet! Now lets move on, shall we.

Hikari: Sure. Lets get this horrid experience over with.

Kyandi: Hehe! Please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 121 Mortifying

"I'm actually surprised the dorms here are so clean considering its all boys." Narako looked at Starlit as the older girl looked around, watching boys as they passed, eyeing the two girls in return.

"Who fucking cares? Guys are guys. They're all a fucking pain in the ass." Narako retorted, chewing on her lip as she slumped over the top of the low wall she was leaning on, a miserable look on her face as she did. She really needed a cigarette but she knew neither the camp nor her friends would let her have one. In the last two months Starlit had been trying to get Narako to quit and snatched the cigarette away every time she found Narako with one. It only made the younger girl more unreasonable and even easier to anger.

"We care!" Narako growled to herself as the Duffmeyer twins popped up on either side of her, patting her head much to the annoyance of the younger girl. Add the twins in and Narako was wringing her hands in an attempt not to do the same to their necks. An action that wasn't really helping at the moment.

"Weren't you two drooling after boys?" Starlit asked, seeing that Narako was about to strangle the two high schoolers for being in her personal space once again.

"Oh something more interesting is about to happen." the twins coursed with sly grins on their faces. Before Starlit and Narako could question them though, they heard the yelling.

"Run! She's going to murder us!" Several boys, Leyko in the mix, ran past them, a completely red and furious Hikari on their tails. She really did look like she was about to slaughter the boys.

"Sometime tells me that Hikari is about to maim a few males." Starlit said, clearly amused with the idea.

"Maim, my ass! She's going to fucking slaughter them from the looks of it!" Narako retorted. All four girls looked at each other, seemingly having the same thought and reading it in each others' minds.

"We've got to see this!"

"No fucking way I'm missing that shit!

"Hikari beating up useless males? I'm right behind you."

The four followed after the group and found them just in time to watch Hikari corner the boys on the courts. Many of the other boys had come to watch. Candyce, with Rea, Toyuri, and Aluri, were even there. Hikari crossed her arms as she glared at the boys she faced.

"What exactly is so appealing about spying on me all the time when I'm alone with a boy!?" she asked, her voice low and dark. The boys were smart enough to deem Ohtori their speaker, reasoning that she wouldn't kill her own, beloved cousin. The shoved the tall boy forward. Under the fierce glare of his cousin, Ohtori almost seemed to shrink.

By this point Tokugawa had caught up and came to a stop next to Candyce, who had both hands on her hips.

"Wanna explain ta me what's got 'er nickers in a twist?" Candyce asked him. Tokugawa gave her a questioning look.

"Oh don't give me that look. I know ya were with 'er." Candyce said giving him a, I'm-smarter-then-that look as she tipped her hat back. Tokugawa merely looked away from her as Ohtori started talking. They had, by this point, even drawn the attention of Byodoin, Duke, Tanegashima, and a few other 1st stringers.

"You're suppose to be resting! You have a concussion and Sosuke and Uncle Tsuzuki even said so! I was worried and Shishido-san offered to come with me to find you. Leyko-chan said she could probably track you down and she dragged Marui-san and Kirihara-kun with her. The others just kind of joined in to help and, and...and you're too young to be kissing!"

The last part Ohtori said lowly enough that everyone around them could hear him but so that the adults couldn't. Candyce instantly turned to look up at Tokugawa, who refused to look back at her.

"Well ain't ya some hot stuff." she said with a grin wide on her face.

Hikari though, puffed up as the boys around her instantly started looking around trying to figure out which boy had kissed her. Some looked instantly at Tokugawa as Candyce had. Among which was Fuji, Yukimura, Niou, Atobe, and all of Hikari's female friends.

"What I do in my spare and personal time, is my business, not your's! And you're one to talk! I'll be thirteen in a month! You were eleven when you had your first kiss!" Hikari retorted, her voice equally as low. Ohtori promptly turned red and retreated back to Shishido's side.

"Eleven?" Shishido asked.

"Candyce is awful about stealing people's first kisses, be they male or female. She's also taken Rea-chan's and Haruhi's first kisses." Ohtori replied.

All eyes turned to Candyce who grinned proudly at her exploits.

"What? Its best to get it outta the way." she remarked.

"I wonder about you sometimes, Candyce." Starlit remarked. Candyce just shrugged before turning back to watch Hikari who was staring down her friends. Leyko was the one that stepped forward this time, head hung.

"Its was my fault, Hikari. I was the one that made them stay with me to spy when they all wanted to leave you alone." she said. Marui opened his mouth to protest but between Kenya and Momo, they managed to shut him up. If Leyko wanted to take the fall then they were more then happy to let her do so.

Hikari eyed her red headed friend standing before her. Leyko peered up at her.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious. You know how I get when I'm curious! And I didn't want to get caught alone. I knew if they were with me, you would get mad at them and not me!" Leyko said, saying the last part cheerfully with a wide smile. The boys behind her protested which seemed to help convince Hikari that what Leyko was saying was the truth.

"You'll forgive me, right?" Leyko asked giving Hikari a big, puppy dog look. Hikari heaved a sigh. In the face of that puppy dog look Leyko gave her, Hikari's anger drained away and she deflated. She never could remain angered when Leyko stepped in.

"Yes, I suppose so." she said, to which Leyko gave a loud squeal of joy and jumped Hikari, throwing her arms around the younger girl's neck and rubbing her cheek against Hikari's much like a cat.

"Nya~! I knew you couldn't stay made at me!" Leyko cheered. Maya snuck up to the boys while Leyko had Hikari distract by bouncing her in a circle.

"Go. While she's distracted." Maya told the boys, shoving them along. Hikari gave up on her anger completely when she noticed the boys gone and finally managed to pry Leyko off her and heaved a huff as she ignored the tallking boys. She retreated to Tokugawa's and Candyce's sides.

"Kissin', eh Hickory?" Candyce asked. Hikari frowned.

"Oh hush. I don't want to hear it from you. You were kissing people from the time you were eight." Hikari retorted.

"Yeah but I ain't a proper stiff like ya are, Hickory. And I'm American. Where I come from kissin' is just another display of affection. Friends, boyfriends, people we're grateful to...we American don't have ta love someone to kiss 'em." Candyce replied with a wink.

"Now French kissin' is another thing." she added.

Hikari frowned and shook her head, one hand going to her face. If there was one person in the world that Hikari could count on to always be comfortable with themselves no matter what the world around them said or did, it was Candyce Engles.

There was no shaming an American who had grown up with the same perverted brothers and father that Candyce had. She would be proud of herself no matter what perverse thing came out of her mouth.

"It doesn't matter. Its my business." Hikari replied. Candyce grinned, her green eyes going to Tokugawa.

"Don't ya think she's a bit too young for ya, stud?" Candyce asked giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Are you suggesting I should show more interest in girls like you who are older?" he asked in retort.

"Well..." Candyce drawled, batting her eyelashes at him. Hikari couldn't help the smile that curved her lips as Tokugawa stared at Candyce in surprise at her suggestion.

"Hit on someone else." Hikari told Candyce as she pushed the blonde away.

"Aw but he's hot, Hickory!" Candyce pouted.

"And he's standing right here, you shameless flirt!" Hikari replied.

"Like I care?" came Candyce's reply as Hikari pushed her ahead of her.

"We'll talk later, Kazuya." Hikari called over her shoulder. The moment Hikari was out of sight, Tokugawa turned to find some of the middle school boys fixing him with glares. Fuji, Yukimura, Niou, and Atobe being first and foremost. To avoid an obvious fight waiting to happen, Tokugawa turned and left.

Dealing with Candyce's flirting was easier then facing down a bunch of jealous guys all going for the same girl.

-0-0-0-0-

"So do you like him!?"

Hikari heaved a sigh, trying to tune out the twins as she carefully washed her face. The bruising was sore and tender but thankfully, ice had reduced the swelling of her face. Between that and the other bruises, Hikari was sore and just wanted to bathe in silence, but the twins wouldn't let her.

Seeing how the only baths in the camp was a massive, public one, she was unable to have the silence she had been getting the last few weeks when she had been premitted to use the coaches' showers. Since there was only one bath for the players and now more girls, the coaches had set aside a two hour time period for just the girls to bathe. Now Hikari had the twins in her ears as she was trying to relax after the hard, long day.

"Well?" they coursed.

Hikari looked up at the two who sat perched on the edge of the large bath, towels wrapped around them. Both were watching her with interest shining in their eyes. They would not leave without an answer.

"I suppose I do." she replied much to the twins' displeasure. It was clearly not the answer they were looking for.

"You suppose!?"

This time Leyko, Demetria, and Toyuri joined in with the twins, all three joining them at the edge of the bath, Candyce snickering from where she sat rubbing conditioner into her long, blonde curls. Hikari shot her glare.

She wasn't helping and she knew it.

"He's Kazuya, so yes I do like him. I wouldn't be around him all the time if I didn't." Hikari replied.

"But do you _**like**_ like him?" Leyko asked.

"What are you, five?" Hikari retorted, making Leyko make a face at her.

"Its a valid question, so answer!" Leyko snapped. Hikari heaved a sigh.

"Kazuya is a great guy. I like talking to him and having him near me. It helps me relax." Hikari told them.

The girls stared at her for long moment before they all spoke at once; "That's so _**not**_ an answer, Hikari!".

Hikari slapped a hand to her face, sending droplets of water flying.

"I am not having this conversation with all of you. Each of you have displayed cruches and interest in guys since coming here just a day ago." Hikari retorted.

"Nonsense. We're purely professional." Leyko retorted. Hikari gave her a look of disbelief.

"You basically cling to Marui-san!" she argued.

"Bunta's...different! he's absolutely perfect in every way!" Leyko insisted, getting dream eyed.

"Has he asked you out yet?" Hikari asked. Leyko turned as red as the wet locks of her hair that clung to her face.

"Th-th-that's none of your business!" she stuttered. Hikari raised an eyebrow in a very pointed look as it dawned on Leyko what she had just done.

"Oh..." Leyko fell quiet then.

"And you." Hikari turned her eyes to Toyuri.

"All you've done all day and all of last night is flirt with Tanegashima-sempai and wink at him." she finished.

"Yeah...because he's cute!" Toyuri replied.

"He's a male model, a prankster, and childish." Hikari replied.

"I know...isn't he great!" Toyuri squealled. Hikari didn't bother to try to argue with her. Instead she turned to the twins.

"You two have basically been drooling over Oni-sempai and Irie-sempai." she pointed out.

"You're point?" the two coursed.

"You all want to nose in to my personal business yet you have crushes of your own." Hikari said.

"Maya's head over heels for Sanada-san." Here Maya blushed from where she was toweling her hair dry.

"Aluri's got her eyes set on Watanabe Duke-san." Aluri simply shrugged, not looking away from the foggy mirror she was peering into.

"Narako basically has some twisted, aggressive thing for Akutsu-kun." Here Narako protested with a loud, "I fucking don't!".

"Marui-san could have Leyko with a snap of his fingers." Leyko twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Toyuri openly express her interest in Tanegashima-sempai. So does Candyce when it comes to Kazuya." Both girls named just simply shrugged not ashamed of their actions in the least.

"The twins have followed Oni-sempai and Irie-sempai around, that's how much they like them." The twins grinned at each other.

"And the worst is Starlit who actually seems to like _**Byodoin-san**_!" Starlit looked up when she was suddenly called out.

"Just because I think he's good looking doesn't mean I like him. Besides...I don't have to hate someone just because you do." Starlit retorted. "And Goldie Locks is too annoying." she added.

"You didn't mention us." Demetria remarked, gesturing to herself, Tatlyn, and Zeoni.

"Give it time. You'll find someone too." Hikari retorted, unaware that the youngest Fuji brother had already caught Tatlyn's eyes. The young English girl, though, kept the information to herself.

"My point is that rather or not I like Kazuya is my business and mine alone." Hikari added as she hauled herself out of the water, grabbing her towel and wrapping it tight around herself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm done." she added, heading for the door.

When she yanked open the door to the locker room where their clothes were, she opened it to a group of boys. She had a yell on the tip of her tongue when she noticed that Tanegashima was holding her lacy, grey bra in his hands. She could feel her face burn as she turned red under her bruising, though none of the boys had noticed her yet.

She surged forward without a second thought and snatched her bra from Tanegashima. All of the boys in the room, half of which were middle schoolers, including some of her teammates, turned to her, all going wide eyes when they saw the wet, towel clad state she was in.

Hikari's mouth worked, opening and closeing, though no words came out. She clutched her bar close to her, unable to speak, until she notice that Omagari had her underwear and Byodoin had Starlit's strapless bar in hand. Starlit would be furious. At the moment it was Hikari who was mordified.

"Don't any of you ever read the notices the coaches post, you idiots!" she snapped, snatching her matching underwear from Omagari.

All of the middle school boys, at least, had frozen when Hikari had appeared. They knew they were in for it now.

"Cute look, Little Lily." Tanegashima said with a grin.

"Huh...she actually has decent breast." Tohno remarked from where he was holding Candyce's boy shorts in one hand. Hikari puffed up, the blush seeping down her neck as well.

"_**You perverted morons!**_" she shouted. Blood red in the face and clutching her towel as if life depended on it, Hikari wheeled around on her heel and vanished back through the door, slamming it closed behind her. Tanegashima chuckled at how cute Hikari was.

There was silence, then a loud, "They _**WHAT**_!?" from beyond the door. The middle school boys had the sense to run for their lives, having recognized the voice and the anger in it. Not a few seconds later, the door slammed open to show Candyce and Starlit, both wrapped in towels and furious. All of the boys went wide eyed, recognizing the killer intent in their eyes.

"What's wrong gentlemen...never seen girls' underwear? Is that why you _**still have your grubby hands on them!?**_" Starlit remarked, her voice raising with each word. Candyce's fist went to her hips.

"Which one of ya commented on Hickory's chest?" she asked. Tohno's face went white as all of the boys turned to look at him. Candyce's eyes narrowed.

"Are those my underwear?" she asked darkly. Tohno dropped the boy shorts in his hand.

"You boys have exactly two second to get the hell out of here." Starlit said.

None of the boys needed to be told twice. They all turned tail and ran, even Byodoin. None of them had purposely gone there while it was the girls' turn but then again, none of them had left when they had saw the girls' things. Or when Hikari had come out in a towel. For extra measure, the twins joined in with throwing bars of soap at the boys as they ran from the locker room.

Not exactly the best beginning.

-0-0-0-0-

Having heard about the incident in the baths and Tohno's comment, Tokugawa had gone to Hikari's newly assigned room, knocking on the closed door. But instead of Hikari, Candyce answered the door, bootless, without her cowboy hat, and walking around in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. She looked up him through still damp curls and raised an eyebrow.

"Hickory ain't here, stud. She's out workin' off her steam." Candyce told him, leaning on the door jam, her arms crossed.

"She's that mad?" he asked.

"Wouldn't ya be if ya had walked out ta find someone's grubby hands on ya dockers? And then have one comment on yer private parts?" Candyce asked. When Tokugawa just stared at her, Candyce clarified, knowing why he had that look.

"Dockers...yer underwear."

Tokugawa frowned.

"Someone had her underwear?" he asked. He hadn't heard that part. Candyce nodded.

"Had mine and Starlit's too. Hickory was mortified, of course. Especially since they caught 'er in nuthin' but a towel. And then there was the comment." she told him. Tokugawa didn't even want to think about the revenge Hikari would reap for this one.

"But don't ya worry. She'll get over it sooner or later." Candyce assured him, leaving the door open as she returned to where she had been sitting at one of the two desk. Tokugawa watched her, stepping into the room.

"You've known Hikari for a long time?" he asked her.

"Yep! Since she was about knee high. Gotta say she's really changed since movin' to Japan." Candyce replied, turning in her chair to look at him.

"I was kinda afraid she'd stay tha way she was. Not a pretty picture." she added.

"What do you mean?" Tokugawa asked. Candyce spun in her chair to face him.

"Hickory was always a cheery kiddo. Until her brother died. She kinda withdrew after that. She smiled less. For a long while she wouldn't even talk. But now...I don't know how ya boys did it, but I'm grateful. She's happy again. If not annoyed." Candyce replied.

Tokugawa was surprised. Speaking of Hikari, Candyce had nothing but fondness in her voice.

"You really care for her." he stated.

"Ya bet yer nickers! That girl is like one of my sisters!" Candyce retorted. This put a smile on Tokguawa's face which in turn put a blush on Candyce's.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't take you for a protective, big sister type." he replied. Candyce's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Well I do have three younger siblings!" she retorted.

"You do?" Tokugawa asked. He had always wanted a little brother himself, and looking at siblings intrigued him. Candyce nodded.

"Yeah. I'm the fourth youngest of thirteen." she replied. Tokugawa stared at her, his eyes widening. Candyce grinned.

"Its a lot huh? Wha can I say? We do it bigger in Texas." Candyce said proudly.

"I have five older brothers, three older sisters, a little brother, Teal, who's fifteen, and two little sisters, Katlynn is ten and Chasidy just turned nine." Candyce told him. Tokugawa nodded.

"Hickory was always just like part of tha family, ya know. I have known her since she was four." Candyce told him. Tokugawa looked at her. Candyce wasn't so bad once you got past her flirting nature.

"Is she how you came to be in Japan?" he asked. Candyce shook her head, a big grin on her face.

"Nah! My mama runs a company of 'er own who does business 'ere in Japan. My older sisters don't work for the company and only two of mine older brother's do. I help out now and then when it means comin' to Japan. I was already in Japan." Candyce told him. Tokugawa looked at her as she shoved damp curls away from her face.

"And school?" he asked. Candyce turned and picked up a stack of papers and shoved them to him.

"I brough my work with meh. Ain't no reason to fall behind, now is there sugar cube?" she asked.

Tokugawa nodded.

"Anyhow I'm only 'ere for one reason. Nuthin' more." she added. Even when Tokugawa gave her a questioning look, she didn't explain to him. She only gave him a smile.

"Don't worry yer knickers over it, stud. Y'all will all find out soon. Now ya best be goin'...before Hickory comes back and thinks yer 'ere flirtin' with me." she told him, giving him a playful wink. Tokugawa shook his head as went to the door.

Candyce was something else that was for sure. Then again they all were. Right now though he needed to find Hikari and see how she was doing after the embarrassing incident. He was sure it wasn't too well.

END

Kyandi: Ah! Mortification! Makes me a happy writer.

Hikari: And makes me an unhappy OC.

Kyandi: Because you can't take the slightest bit of embarrassment.

Hikari: What would you have done!?

Kyandi: I would have kicked them in the face and shoved their heads in toliets.

Hikari: Now whose the unlady like one.

Kyandi: Me!

Hikari: That's not something to be proud of. Can we move on?

Kyandi: Right! Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	122. Happy For You

Kyandi: We're back!

Hikari: She had fun writing this chapter.

Leyko: It's fluffiness including me!

Maya: And me.

Kyandi: And I loved writing it!

Hikari: You love writing fluff.

Kyandi: I don't write it a whole lot, but I do like to write it.

Hikari: It's not exactly innocent fluff especially considering how Leyko dives into it.

Leyko: Oh hush!

Kyandi: Okay girls, lets just get on with this.

Hikari: Please review and enjoy.

Leyko & Maya: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Kyandi: **WARNING SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE READING MY STORY MODERN DAY NOMAD**.

Chapter 122 Happy For You

"Now you see why we told you that coming here to play with boys would have it's cons."

Hikari sighed, but ignored Starlit and Elona for the most part. It was one of those rare times when one saw Elona and Elana apart, but seeing how Elana was down in the snack bar, getting a snack and watching Irie, Elona had decided to trail Hikari and Starlit.

"Just never speak of it again. That was mortifying. They had my underwear in their hands!" Hikari said, burying her face in her hand as her face went red.

"I would be more concerned with the fact that they saw you in nothing but a towel." Starlit remarked idly. Hikari rounded on her.

"They saw you and Candyce in a towel too! How are you so calm about this!?" Hikari asked.

"They're boys, Hikari. You can't expect much from them. When they see a girl's underwear, or a pretty girl in nothing but a towel, their minds go straight to the gutter. Face it, they all have those thoughts sooner or later." Starlit told her.

Hikari groaned.

"Its best to just let it go. This time don't bother with revenge. If they see that it gets you so worked up, they're going to keep doing it." Starlit added.

Hikari knew she was right. It was still pretty bad that the boys had seen her that way and that they had had their hands on her underwear. Elona wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall.

"Hey, cheer up. Look at this way, with the big towels they have here, the boys couldn't see anything." Elona told her.

She was right and that, at least, made Hikari feel a little better. She was still embarrassed as could be and had avoided all of her male friends since it had happened.

"At least your little captain and your new favorite, Tokugawa, weren't there to see it." Starlit added.

Hikari's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. That would have been worse! Tezuka had seen her half naked once before, not that she would tell her female friends about that, and that had been bad enough. To have him or Tokugawa see her completely naked with only a towel to cover her...Hikari was certain she would have died on the spot.

"Hikari!"

Hikari looked up when she heard her cousin's voice. The boy was heading towards her with Shishido behind him. The tall second year had concern written all over his face as he rushed over to her. That look alone told her that it had already gotten around the camp about what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Ohtori asked, grabbing Hikari by the shoulders.

"I'm fine, Chotarou. It was just...mortifying." Hikari told him. Ohtori's own cheeks went a little pink.

"We heard. We also heard how two of your friends threw soap bars at the guys." Shishido remarked.

"That was my sister and I!" Elona said proudly, her hands on her hips.

"Well you got good aim. One hit that Tohno guy right in the eye." Shishido said.

This only made Elona beam with pure joy and pride, as she clasped her hands together.

"Ah! That was Elana's! She's so great!" Elona said, basically spazzing over her own sister which succeed in creeping out the two boys.

"Ignore her. She's always like that." Starlit advised the boys, who nodded, turning their attention to Hikari.

"You're not going to kill them are you?" Shishido asked.

Hikari heaved a sigh. It seemed she had grown a reputation for retaliation. Not that she minded. If someone was going to mess with her then they were better off expecting the revenge.

"Not this time. I'm still too emotionally exhausted to deal with this. That match took a lot out of me." Hikari replied.

The boys looked at each other, Elona and Starlit sparing each other looks of their own. Hikari really was taking a long time to recover from her doubles match with Tanegashima and Omagari. Usually she was back to herself by the next day, but not this time. That showed just how much this match had taken out of her.

"No worries though. Hopefully this will just bury itself sooner or later." Hikari added as she started walking again.

Ohtori and Shishido fell into step with the girls, Elona and Starlit walking on either side of Hikari. Though they were certainly weird and some of them seemed to have issues with guys, the middle school boys, at least, seemed to be getting along with the girls. Perhaps it was for Hikari's sake, but whatever the case, they got along.

"Where are you off to?" Ohtori asked his cousin.

"I'm going downstairs to have Irie-sempai look at my injuries and change bandages." Hikari told him as they walked, heading for the elevator.

"Sosuke was mad when you called him, wasn't he?" Ohtori asked.

"I didn't call him. Irie-sempai did. But considering the fact that I was on the other side of the room from Irie-sempai and could still hear Sosuke-nii...I'd say he's furious." Hikari replied.

"Well you are a daughter of two companies and the face of the Japan branches. Your face was bruised and cut. Of course he was furious." Starlit remarked.

Hikari frowned. She didn't need to be reminded of that. Just hearing the description of the extent of her injuries had thrown Sosuke into a tizzy, but if he had actually saw them...Hikari was convinced that she would have been locked in her room and confined there until she agreed never to step on court with boys again. Something she would never do.

"It can't be helped. People get hurt in all sorts of ways. Doesn't mean I'll stop playing tennis with boys simply because I get hurt. I already knew that before I started playing." Hikari said.

"I'm just lucky I didn't bleed as much as Tanegashima-sempai and Omagari-sempai did. They could have gotten revenge on me for that and didn't." she added.

"Good point." Shishido conceded. By this point the five had reached the elevator which was on it's way up.

"Just be more careful, is what he's trying to say." Elona said, making Shishido blush.

Elona laughed at his blush, instantly having to pick on the young boy, managing to make Ohtori blush as well when she dragged him into it too. It took Starlit giving a harsh tug on Elona's hair to rein in the Russian and get her to leave the two boys alone.

Though Candyce seemed to be the leader, Starlit was a close second and ruled her friends with an iron fist. Just then the elevator dinged its arrival and when the doors opened, the five waiting were greeted with the sight of Byodoin and Oni, the two glaring at each other like they were about to rip out each other's throats.

"Well, m-e-ow~!" Elona sang upon seeing the two.

Oni turned to look at them, finally noticing that he and Byodoin had an audience. Byodoin glanced past Oni at the girls, his eyes landing on Starlit, who's eyes narrowed as she gave a light, "Hmph!". The five outside the elevator stepped aside to let Byodoin off.

"Japan is too stubborn, Oni." Byodoin said simply as he walked away. He was clearly carrying on a conversation the two had been having before the elevator opened.

"What do you mean?" Oni asked, pretty much ignoring the five others watching them.

Instead of answering the other high school boy, Byodoin yanked his shirt, jersey and all, up over his head, pulling them off to show them the scar that stretched up over his back. Hikari's hand instantly flew to her left side, the hand wrapping around her side so her fingers brushed the skin of her lower back which was left bare by the halter top she wore under a warm-up jacket.

She thought her scars were bad, but his was too. This scar on his back was wide and large, stretching from the small of his back up to his shoulder blades and reach out to span almost the whole width of his back. Though Hikari's scars were small in comparison to this, there were many of them. They had both been hurt...badly.

"The world doesn't adhere to something like honor!" Byodoin declared as he pulled his shirt and jersey back on.

"If you leave even a small opening, the world can prove fatal. A single person's kindness can lead to the destruction of the whole team. I'm going to lead Japan to the top of the world. For the sake of achieving that goal, I will continue to use these methods no matter the cost! You better come at me willing to die!" he added turning a fierce glare on Oni.

"That's not true." Oni and Byodoin turned to Hikari. The girl was staring at Byodoin.

"You know...you and I aren't that different in some aspects. Both chewed up and spit back out by the world, left to grow stronger to overcome it. We both bare our scars in reminder of what caused our fall from grace." Hikari remarked.

Byodoin didn't say anything as he stared at the girl. He had seen the scars that raced up her arm and leg. Since her match, she had stopped wearing the braces and bandages, leaving the scars in plain sight.

But they were nothing compared to his. What did she know? Apparently his thoughts were clear on his face to Hikari for the girl turned, letting her warm-up jacket slide off her shoulders and down her arms. Her back was left bare with only a thin strap across the middle of her back and around her neck to hold on the halter top she was wearing.

The scars on her arm and leg were sometimes wide or long, but none too awfully big, but the ones on her back stretched from one side of the back to the other side and were a good two inches thick. They zig-zagged and crossed all the way up her spine from just above her tail bone all the way up to her neck. Hikari looked over her shoulder at Byodoin.

"You were thinking I didn't know what I spoke of, correct?" she asked as she yanked the jacket back up.

"I know what I'm talking about, but I believe there is one big difference between the two of us. You have allowed the hatred and need to destroy the world holds to turn your heart to ice and make you cold. I may be cynical at times and I am far from innocent in some ways, but I haven't lost the ability to feel or show kindness." Hikari told him.

"Believe me, that is not what makes a person weak. I'm a strong believer in what doesn't kill you will make you stronger. Look at Kazuya. He took all the damage you caused him and still will go about to face you again and again until he finally beats you. Kindness does not destroy a person. The inability to cope, does." Hikari told him.

Zipping up her jacket, Hikari turned on her heel and slipped into the elevator where Ohtori and Shishido were waiting, Elona having decided to stay behind.

"You'd do well to listen to her. She's a child compared to you and I, yes, but she's a smart one. She didn't mean any offense to your manly pride either, Goldie Locks, so keep your boxers on." Starlit told Byodoin before turning towards the elevator. She paused then and turned back.

"And don't think for a moment that I didn't notice it was you that had your hands on my underwear. Watch it." she warned him. Byodoin grinned.

"Oh, I will." he replied.

Starlit rolled her eyes and turned to leave, entering the elevator and hitting the DOOR CLOSE button. Leave it to boys to be single minded at times.

-0-0-0-0-

"Have any of you seen Leyko?"

Several of the middle school boys looked up at Marui as he stopped by the table they were eating at. He looked like he had been running all over the place.

"You mean the red hair girl that jumped you when she first arrived?" Momo asked. Marui nodded.

"She's not with you? She usually never leaves your side." Yagyuu remarked as he sat a cup of tea down in front of Yukimura.

"I haven't seen her since that incident in the baths with the others guys. I wanted to talk to her to see how she was and can't find her anywhere. Maya was in their room, but she's hiding with her face under her pillow. Apparently Hirakoba from Higa Chuu had found Maya's underwear and when he went running from the locker room, he forgot to leave them behind and a high schooler found them." Marui told the others.

Many of the boys winced. They knew that if it had been the other ways around and girls had found their boxers, they would have been embarrassed too and Maya seemed like the kind of girl that was easily embarrassed. But at the mention of this, Sanada perked up.

"Did she get them back?" he asked. Marui shook his head.

"The high schooler still has them. He was in the lounge laughing about it when I left the dor-"

Marui wasn't even able to finish his sentence when Sanada charged past him, roaring something about inappropriate behavior towards a good lady like Maya. Marui turned to stare after his vice-captain while the others leaned to look around him.

"There's no denying that he likes her." Momo remarked.

"There's no telling him that. We've been trying to for months. He just blows us off now or yells at us." Jackal replied. Marui turned back to the others.

"Seriously, if you see Leyko, tell her I'm looking for her. That should send her running to find me." Marui told them.

With that Marui took off to find Leyko. Usually when they were close to each other, she was constantly at his side. Seeing her again had made him realize how much he had actually started to miss Leyko and he had forgotten to get her phone number before leaving.

Marui searched the camp, stopping one of the girls, every time he ran into one of them. Finally he ran into one of the high school girls, Aluri.

"Leyko, eh?" Aluri mused as she started thinking.

"Huh, last I saw of her she was using the balance beam they keep in one of the rooms off the weight room. That wasn't but ten minutes ago. She's probably still there." Aluri remarked.

"Thanks!" Marui told her before turning to take off.

Aluri waved after him with a smile. At least one of the girl wasn't completely off putting or completely weird. He couldn't, however, say the same for Leyko and Maya, or even Hikari. All of them seemed to have their quirks.

Marui found Leyko right where Aluri had said she was. The red haired girl was using the balance beam to work on her balance by perfectly situating her weight on one hand. He had seen Hikari do a similar trick on stair rails before but with Leyko it was just...different.

Hikari was amusing to watch, because the girl could bend ways that really made her look like a pretzle, but with Leyko it was more fascinating. At least to him. For Leyko, who constantly bounced around the place like a bunny on crack, it was always so different to watch her as she slowed down and focused while on a balance beam.

But different was good in this case. It was then that Leyko shifted her weight off her hands and back onto her feet so that she was crouched on top of the beam. And finally noticing she wasn't alone, she looked up to see Marui.

"Bunta? What are you doing here?" she asked staring at him in surprise.

And there it was. That intense stare of hers that made him embarrassed to admit the fact that he was looking for her. She always did that and when she finally got him to admit that he had been looking for her, she would give him a big goofy grin.

Even though he knew she wouldn't make fun of him for being worried about her, he still felt embarrassed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Um...well I heard about what happened in the baths. I, uh...I was just checking that you were, um...you know...not upset or anything." he admitted, not looking at her.

When he was met with nothing but silence he turned his eyes back to her to find Leyko staring at him with wide eyes.

"You...were worried about me?" she asked. Marui nodded and then came the goofy grin.

"Oh Bunta!"

Marui had to scramble to catch Leyko as she launched herself off the balance beam and at him. Thankfully tennis had made his reflexes fast and he caught the over energetic girl before she ever touch the ground. Of course it succeed in knocking him over as well, making him land on his butt, Leyko landing on top of him sitting in his lap. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, happily.

"Jeez, Leyko, I know you trust me and all but could you at least consider that I'm still healing from an injury to the head before you leap at me like that?" he asked her, trying to appear mad but truthfully...he couldn't stay mad at Leyko and she knew it.

Leyko gave him a big smile before leaning in to kiss him. They would probably get in trouble with the coaches if they found out they had been kissing but at least Hikari couldn't sat anything. She had, after all, been caught kissing one of the high schoolers just earlier that day.

The thing with Leyko, though, was that she did everything with full energy. That included kissing. So one kiss, held too long, turned into another kiss and another kiss. After a couple of weeks apart, it was nice to just have the contact.

The first kiss was soft, gentle, a little hesitant in case he wanted to pull back because he didn't want to risk getting caught. When he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back, Leyko dived into it, the kisses coming with fire and passion. When they finally broke apart to breath, Leyko smiled up at him, still clinging to his neck.

"I've missed you Bunta!" she told him, not for the first time in the last day, but Marui knew she meant it every time she said it.

He smiled back at her and was about to tell her he missed her as well. Well that was before he noticed something. His tongue moved about his mouth for a moment before he frowned.

"Leyko, you took my gum...again!" he exclaimed upon finding that the piece of gum that had been in his mouth was now missing.

Leyko grinned before blowing a bubble with the gum. It wasn't the first time while kissing that Leyko had stolen his gum. He reached out, biting the bubble and making it pop. Leyko let out a squeak and sucked the gum back into her mouth before it got stuck to her face. Both ended up laughing though.

"So you're fine?" he asked. Leyko nodded.

"None of them got their hands on my things. Poor Maya won't leave the room though. Nothing I can do will coax her out from under her pillow. I even tried to go get her underwear back." Leyko told him.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that much longer. Sanada flew out of the room when he heard." Marui told her, Leyko wincing as she thought of the poor high schoolers who were going to die because they dared lay a finger on his precious Maya's underwear.

"Well good." Leyko said before laying her head on Marui's shoulder.

Neither moved from their position, happily content to stay as they were. It was quiet, they were alone, and with a little over two weeks apart, they weren't budging. Not for anything and not for anyone.

"You didn't tell me you knew Hiri-chan. And you and Maya both heard us talk about her a lot." Marui remarked.

Leyko giggled, not lifting her head for a moment. She had unwrapped her arms from around his neck to wrap them around his chest, locking her hands at the small of his back.

"We thought it would be better if you found out on your own. We couldn't really tell you that we were the ones that came up with the training regiment that got Hikari walking and playing tennis again, or that we've known her for years. If we told you, we knew her then all of you would have bugged us to tell you how we met her and neither Maya nor I could bring ourselves to tell you that we met Hikari when she was at her lowest. That wasn't our story to tell." Leyko told him.

Marui could understand that. Leyko was a true friend to the very end and he would have felt bad pressuring her to tell him something she didn't feel was her story to tell. She had a good reason, so he let it go.

"How did Hiri-chan act when you told her about us?" he asked her a grin on his face as he imagined all of the possible ways that Hikari could have reacted to the news. Of course that was if she didn't already know herself.

"Uh..."

Leyko shrank a little against him and gave off a small chuckle.

"Umm...well...I haven't told any of them." she said lowly.

Marui pulled back away from Leyko to look down at her. Either unlocked their hands or unwrapped their arms from around each other.

"You haven't told your friends that we're dating?" he asked her. Leyko gave him a sheepish grin.

"Have you at least told Maya that you're my girlfriend?" he asked. The grin got even more sheepish in appearance.

"Leyko!"

Leyko gave him a puppy dog look as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry! Its just that all of them always know my business all the time. They have for years. And if they knew about us then they would annoy you and I just want my boyfriend to myself. Its not that I'm embarrassed or anything like that. I just don't want them to mess with you. If Hikari or Maya know, they haven't said anything." she told him.

Marui heaved a sigh. With an excuse like that and the puppy dog look, he couldn't really stay mad at her.

"Fine, I get it." he told her. Leyko smiled.

"Wait...have **you** told your friends?" Leyko asked.

"Well, about that..." Marui trailed off looking anywhere but as Leyko.

"Bunta! You want to scold me but you haven't told any of the others either!" Leyko exclaimed.

"Between the invite to come here, getting the club ready for us third years to graduate, school, and the chaos I know Niou would bring when he found out, I didn't tell them. I'm sorry." he told her.

When Leyko just frowned he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Leyko." he told her, pulling her back to him.

He wrapped his arms firmly around her, holding her close. Leyko heaved a sigh as he kissed her cheek again. Just like he couldn't stay mad at her, she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Fine. How about we do it together." she suggested.

"You think they'll be upset? We have been going out for two months now." he said. Leyko heaved a sigh.

"After all the grief we girls were giving Hikari about her liking that high school guy, she'll scold me, but she'll be happy that I'm happy. Maya will be a little upset that I didn't tell her but she'll understand. The other girls will give us grief and try to embarrass us, but that's their way of giving their blessing. As for the boys...I'm not sure. Jackal will just be happy for us. So will Seiichi and Hiroshi. The others can have several different reactions." Leyko replied.

The two fell quiet as they considered all the possible reactions they could get from their friends, from the very best reaction...to the very worst. Both blanched as they considered how badly their respective friends could take it.

"Tell them tomorrow?" Marui asked.

"Yeah tomorrow." Leyko agreed.

-0-0-0-0-

Horrible.

Mortifying.

Absolutely the worst.

Maya wanted to whimper as embarrassment made her face burn red hot. Hikari had been pretty embarrassed when the boys had seen her in a towel but at least her underwear hadn't ended up in the hands of the boys. Leyko had tried to go get them back but couldn't and Maya wasn't going to tell anyone else.

Her friends among the girls would destroy the boys if they heard and Maya wasn't the type to wish harm onto another, no matter what. Especially when it involved Hikari, Starlit, Candyce, and combined minds of the other girls.

She had finally just forced Leyko to leave the room so she could be alone. Marui had come looking for her and she had sent him off to look for her too. Maya would figure out what to do about the boys who had her underwear...when she could finally pull her head out from under her pillow.

A knock on the door at just that moment though drove her out from under the pillow. She couldn't ignore someone at the door. It was rude and her mama hadn't raised a rude girl. Maya sniffled as she got to her feet and went to the door. When she pulled it open she found Sanada standing there, staring anywhere but at her. He had a blush on his cheeks and was standing stiff as a board making Maya wonder what had been done to embarrass the stone-like teenager.

"Genichirou?" she asked.

Without looking down at her, Sanada thrust his hand out to her. Maya took a step back to avoid being hit and looked down at his hand. There in his grasp, hidden from sight as best as he could manage, was her pink zebra print underwear. Maya gasped and snatched it from him, quickly hiding it behind her back.

He had gone to the high schoolers who had taken off with the garment and had gotten it back for her. It explained why his face was red. Even a stoic man like Sanada would be embarrassed when holding a pair of underwear from the girl he liked.

He had braved the embarrassment and faced down high schoolers for her. Maya felt her eyes tear up as she looked up at him. Sanada still wasn't looking at her but he didn't have to for Maya to make it known how grateful she was.

"Oh Genichirou!"

Maya dropped the underwear as she wrapped her arms around him, her arms snaking around his waist.

"Thank you!" she told him. Sanada laid his hands on her back as she buried her face in his chest.

"Just be more careful where you put those." he told her, clearing his throat. Maya smiled up at him as he was finally able to look down at him.

"My hero!" she said, standing on tip toe to reach up and kiss him on the cheek.

"You didn't have to go and face those high schoolers for me." she told him.

"Of course I did! What kind of man allows another man to see, let alone touch his girlfriend's undergarments!?" Sanada said sternly, with a firm nod.

Maya smiled at him fondly. She knew that no matter how stern Sanada acted, especially with his team, that he would always do whatever he could to protect her.

"I love you too, Genichirou." she said happily making blood rush into his cheeks again as he cleared his throat.

"W-well now that that is taken care off...you need to eat dinner." he told her. Maya laughed.

"Alright." she agreed, taking his hand and pulling her door closed behind her.

The two walked down the hall, Sanada face still red and Maya happily holding his hand. He was just happy she was happy even if she was embarrassed to be walking down the hall holding her hand.

"Genichirou...when should we tell the others we're dating?" she asked.

For Sanada as long as Maya was happy, he was happy. He hadn't said anything to anyone for two reasons. One was because it was no one else's business if he was dating Maya and two, and the most important one...was because Maya had asked him not to.

"Whenever you want." he told her.

Later he wondered if he shouldn't of worded his sentence a bit better.

-0-0-0-0-

"She's finally out!"

Leyko cheered when Maya walked into the dinning room, Sanada just behind her. All of the girls were present, as was Sanada's team and a few of the other boys.

"Feeling better, Maya?" Hikari asked, fresh bandages on her face and head.

Maya nodded as Sanada pulled a chair out for her to sit. Hikari eyed the two closely, both going a little red under her stare. But Hikari dropped it and turned back to her tea. Leyko looked around at the others before she cleared her throat.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." she declared, drawing attention to her.

"Well...Bunta and I." she corrected looking at Marui, who sat beside her before she faced her friends once more. She paused for a moment before she spoke.

"Bunta and I are dating." she declared.

There was silence for a moment before Maya giggled making the others look at her. She had thread her fingers through Sanada's, the big boy's cheeks going slightly red.

"That's funny...so are Genichirou and I." she said with a happy smile.

Sanada refused to look at the others as his teammates stared at him, a few of them throwing out questions. The girls joined in, asking the two when, where, how, and several other questions. The only ones to remain quiet where Hikari, Yukimura, and Yanagi. Even Yagyuu couldn't help but ask a few questions of his own. Leyko and Maya fielded off all of the questions, Marui and Sanada remaining quiet. Leyko finally turned to Hikari.

"You're being awfully quiet." she remarked.

"Of course. You really thought I'd be surprised?" Hikari asked taking a drink of her tea.

"You already knew?" Maya asked.

"It was easy enough to tell with the way the two of you talked about them every time I called. Every. Single. Time. I. Called." Hikari said, separating every word of the last statement into its own sentence to better get her point across.

"A blind person wouldn't have missed it." she added before looking at Yukimura and Yanagi.

"You two figured it out too, right?" she asked. Both nodded, Yukimura smiling up at Sanada.

"I'm just surprised you felt you couldn't tell me." Yukimura said to Sanada, who looked down.

"Don't be upset, Seiichi-kun! I asked Genichirou not to say anything." Maya said, instantly going to her boyfriend's defense.

"Bunta and I both had our own reasons for not saying anything. Number one being, Masaharu." Leyko said looking at the Trickster, who was grinning from where he sat.

"And number two being my female friends." Leyko added glancing at the girls.

"Fuck! Don't fucking mess me in with them! I ain't got a damn thing to say to this. If you want to fucking date, that's your shit." Narako said from her chair, crossing her legs and arms both as she leaned back in her chair, chewing on a straw since she couldn't smoke.

"Narako, language." Hikari chided. Narako just snorted but remained quiet.

"What Narako was probably trying to say is if you two are happy then we're happy for you, poppets." Tatlyn pipped in.

"Ain't that what I fucking said?" Narako snapped getting a sheepish smile from Tatlyn.

Maya and Leyko smiled gratefully as all of their female friends agreed with that.

"I'm happy that you four finally admitted your feelings and are happy with it." Yukimura said, Yanagi and Yagyuu agreeing.

"It's your lives, do what you want. I just can't believe you didn't tell me, Bunta!" Jackal said.

Bunta just gave him a kind of sheepish smile. Niou gave his signature "Puri~!" in agreement, actually not giving his teammate a hard time for once.

"This is cool! Fukubuchou and Marui-sempai are dating our managers!" Kirihara said showing that he was happy with the arrangement as well. Laughter rang out from all of those watching. Hikari looked up at Rea then.

"You want to admit anything while we're at it?" Hikari asked.

"No such luck!" Rea snapped, causing more to laugh.

This was what Hikari liked about her friends. She was happy that Maya and Leyko were happy with their choices in boyfriends. She just wished they would stay out of her love life.

It was hard enough as it was.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! Fluffy!

Hikari: You really are a girl.

Kyandi: What's that suppose to mean!?

Hikari: Only that I wonder some times.

Kyandi: You're really pushing your luck.

Hikari: I know.

Kyanid: Anyway, we'll be back soon.

Hikari: Enjoy and review!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	123. Rankings

Kyandi: Hey everyone! Guess who's sick and annoyed!

Hikari: You.

Kyandi: You bet! I'm annoyed because they're taking forever to translate the new chapters of New Prince of Tennis.

Hikari: Which is why we're doing filler chapters.

Kyandi: Exactly. Sorry everyone!

Hikari: So for now we're going to ask you all to just hang in there. As soon as the chapters are translated and we have something to work with, we'll be back on track.

Kyandi: Exactly. I also want to suggest a contest to all of you!

Hikari: Oh here we go.

Kyandi: Everyone is arguing over who Hikari, and even the other girls, will end up with, but none of you have come up with shipping names. So I'm going to ask all of you to come up with shipping names for Hikari and who you think she'll end up with or even for the others girls and the boys you think they'll end up with. The person who comes up with the best one will receive a one shot from me featuring their favorite pair, yaoi or other wise!

Hikari: Have fun. Until then enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 123 Rankings

_"Maantje, maantje_

_sta je daar stil op wacht_

_tussen de sterrenpracht?_

_Maantje, maantje_

_kijk ik je aan is het_

_net of je lacht."_

Ackerman Aluri loved to sing. Especially when she was swinging away at a ball that was slowly cracking the wall it was hitting repeatedly. It was a good past time for her...she just didn't notice when she had an audience to hear her.

As soon as she finished the last line there was the sound of clapping from the stands. Aluri turned to look, finding Duke sitting there watching her. The ball she had just hit, rebounded off the wall and shot back to her. Aluri never looked away from Duke but she hit the ball again, the ball flying, not a the wall, but into a basket of balls sitting on the side lines of the court.

"I didn't know someone was listening or watching." she remarked, adjusting her baseball cap as she looked up at Duke. Duke just gave her a smile.

"You have a great singing voice." he told her sweetly. Aluri grinned as she rubbed one arm.

"It was just a Dutch lullaby." she replied.

Duke smiled as he leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees.

"You speak Dutch?" he asked.

"I am from the Netherlands and am Dutch. You can't hear it in my accent?" Aluri replied playfully. Duke chuckled.

"You're half French, correct?" Aluri asked.

Duke raised an eyebrow in surprise and questioning as Aluri walked over to the wall that separated the stands where he sat and the court.

"Hikari told me." Aluri admitted with a smile.

"Ah! That would explain it. She seems to have that kind of information on everyone." he remarked. Aluri smiled brightly.

"She also told me that whenever you get your hair cut you tell your hair dresser, "Please give me something sexy!"."

Both broke into laughs at that one, Duke not the least bit put off by Hikari sharing her information with Aluri.

"But hey...it works." Aluri added giving the large male a wink which put a grin on his face.

The two high schoolers grinned at each other. Though both of their bosses didn't get along, that didn't mean they had to butt heads as well.

"What was the song you were singing?" Duke asked.

He would admit, this girl interested him. She was obviously a baseball fan and she played tennis with power most girls wouldn't be able to accomplish.

"It's called _Maantje_. Full moon, full moon." she said, translating the title after she said it in Dutch.

"Sounds mysterious." Duke remarked, making Aluri laugh.

It was a kind of laugh that had the girl throwing her head back.

"Not really! After all it is a child's song." she replied back, leaning on the wall to look at him.

"So why are you out here? Spying on me?" she asked.

"No. I just happened to see you as I was walking by and you looked like you were having fun." he told her.

Aluri looked over her shoulder at the wall across the court which now was cracked, part crumbling and falling away from the wall. That would be another repair for the camp to add to it's list. It seemed a lot of repairs had racked up since the 1st stringers had come back. And that was only a few days ago.

"Uh-huh, fun...You don't think I'll get in trouble for that, do you?" she asked pointing at the wall. Duke chuckled.

"Not likely." he replied.

"Good. Hikari would be furious if I got in trouble. She causes enough trouble for all fourteen of us." Aluri said with a smile on her face.

"She has Boss worked up." Duke remarked making the girl look at him.

Aluri heaved a sigh as she leaned on the wall and looked up at the sky. She removed the cap on her head for a moment to run her hand through her thick hair before putting it back.

"Yes well...Hikari has that effect on people. Then again I don't see how it can't work people up. This was a boys' camp before we showed up. And we're only here because Hikari is. Pretty simple." Aluri told him.

"Is she your boss?" Duke asked. He watched as a grin curved Aluri's lips up.

"Interesting question. A loaded one too. If I said who I considered my boss, it could cause some issues." she told him.

Duke raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. Aluri saw the look and decided to explain it. Only after to checking around them to make sure she couldn't see anyone.

"There's a bit of split power order in our group. It's a delicate balance but it works. Obviously the girls in my group answer to one of three people; Candyce, Starlit, or Hikari. But if you ask, Starlit will tell you right off that she's not the leader. She's just good at enforcing rules. Between Candyce and Hikari is where the real struggle lies." Aluri explained.

"So they fight for leadership?" Duke asked.

It was an interesting thing if it was true since the two didn't look like they were fighting for control over the group. Aluri shook her head as she pulled herself up to sit on the wall.

"No, it's a bit more complicated then that. The group was formed around Hikari. Starlit and Candyce have known each other since infancy and when they first met Hikari they decided that she would be a good experiment for them. You see, Hikari had no talent for tennis when she was little and she was a feisty, poor mannered little thing. A real handful. Worse then she is now. But losing your mother at a young age and having no female influence will do that to a girl." Aluri told him.

The mere thought made the boy shake his head. He couldn't imagine Hikari being any more of a handful then she already was. She was pretty bad now.

"From there, we've all just gathered around Hikari. First was Rea, who Candyce introduced to Hikari, then the twins who lived in Russia with Hikari when she was little, then Zeoni, Tatlyn, and Demetria joined. Toyuri and I were next after meeting Hikari during one of her tournaments in America. We had been visiting an old friend then. Maya and Leyko came next. Candyce brought them in after Hikari woke up from her coma to make her rehab regiment. And Narako was last, meeting Hikari when she moved back to Japan about two years ago. In retrospec, Hikari's the leader. When she issues an order, none of us hesitate to follow it." Aluri explained.

"Why does it sound like there's a butt in there?" Duke asked.

"Because there is. Hikari is, for the most part, our leader. We'll follow her anywhere. **But**, Hikari is terrified of Candyce and Candyce is the only person in our group that Hikari would ever head over control to. Hikari listens to her. If Candyce argues a choice, Hikari listens. In an off hand kind of way, Hikari is the leader, but Candyce is the one pulling the strings. Its a push-and-pull kind of relationship. They manage it though and Hikari has gotten good at defending her choices where Candyce can't argue." Aluri replied.

Duke nodded. The relationship between the group's two leading ladies, seemed like a complicated one indeed. Just then a bright and cheerful voice called their attention up the stairs.

"Aluri!"

There at the top of the stairs, waving her arm over her head like a child, was Toyuri. The purple haired girl grinned brightly as she looked down at her best friend.

"Aluri, stop flirting! Candyce and Hikari called a group practice!" Toyuri called to her friend. Aluri shook her head before turning on her spot to jump off the wall.

"Well I guess I better get going. See you later, big boy." Aluri told Duke with a grin before running off to join her friend.

The two girls took off, talking in a low voice. These girls were just getting more and more interesting.

-0-0-0-0-

"What's going on?"

Demetria looked up as Atobe and many of the other boys walked up to her, their eyes on the court. The moment Irie's eyes landed on the court, they went wide.

"What is Ri-hime doing!? She has a concussion!" Irie exclaimed.

Below them, on the court, Hikari had teamed up with Aluri in a Doubles match against Toyuri and Rea. The match had only just started and already Aluri and Hikari were leading three games to one. Demetria scoffed at the high schooler, drawing attention to herself as she flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"That nonsense doesn't matter with our group. She could have a broken arm and would still be expected to play when Candyce calls a practice. We all have to." Demetria said in a high and mighty voice. Tatlyn, who sat on her other side, gave the British blonde, a hard look.

"Be nicer, Demetria. We're not in Europe any more. That can be considered offensive here." Tatlyn told her.

Demetria just huffed, for the most part just ignoring Tatlyn's remark. Tatlyn instead turned to the boys.

"Hikari's fine, really. She's played with worst injuries before. Besides it was this or let her take on Candyce and Candyce wouldn't have taken it easy on her." Tatlyn told them.

"Just watch." Demetria added before any of the boys could say a word.

Below them, Aluri had the front court against her best friend, Toyuri, while Hikari was matched up against Rea in the back court. As they watched, Rea served. In response, Hikari shot forward, running straight for Aluri's back. At the same time, Aluri shot backwards. At the last second, Hikari turned, her back hitting Aluri's. The boys stared as Hikari rolled up and over Aluri's head, Aluri ducking under her. The younger girl landed on her feet, not pausing for a second as her feet hit the ground. She instantly dived for the ball, returning it.

Aluri took over the back court from there, shooting to the left as Toyuri sliced the ball to the left corner. Hikari bent her knees, bending backward as Aluri gripped her racket with both hands like a bat and hit the ball in a heavy slice that barely skimmed over Hikari. Toyuri, with a yelp, ducked letting the ball fall over her head. Rea tsked her older partner and took on the ball. The ball hit the racket with enough force that it forced the army brat to skid backwards a foot before she dug her heels in and managed a lob.

But Hikari was right there, hair flying as she spiked the ball back into the other side of the court. Toyuri dived for the ball, falling into a tumble before popping back to her feet to return the ball. Aluri was already waiting for the return and sent the ball to smack the pavement hard at her opponent's baseline. Rea was unable to get there in time to return it. The whole rally took less then a minute.

"30-0!" Starlit called from the ref chair.

"Wow, they're so quick." Kirihara remarked from where he sat.

"Of course they are." Demetria retorted.

"What she means is that they appear so fast to you because you are not use to seeing them play. The four of them have played together for years. They know each other's moves and thought process. They're able to move so fast because they are able to effectively decide what move the other will use next. And they're well balanced at the moment." Tatlyn explained.

"Well balanced?" Irie asked. Tatlyn turned to look at him and nodded.

"Look at the pairs. You have Hikari and Aluri, verses Rea and Toyuri. What do you automatically see?" Tatlyn asked.

"Well each pair has a middle schooler and a high schooler." Shiraishi remarked. Tatlyn nodded.

"There's that but that's not all. Lets start with styles first. On one side you have an Aggressive Baseliner in Rea. Rea is use to taking the powerful shots Aluri can dish out. She, herself is a power player. Military training has really strengthened her over the years. So she matches up well against a Power playing, Counter Puncher like Aluri who's prone to heavy hits and hard, fast slices." Tatlyn explained.

"Then you have a Serve and Volley player in Toyuri who is prone to taking Risk Shots, or returns that are always a risk to take. She has the stamina of a jack rabbit running for it's life, but also is very quick. She lacks the power it takes to return one of Rea's or Aluri's shots, but she's amazingly accurate with her shots. She's matched up against and all-seeing, all knowing, All Rounder like Hikari who can read others' movements before they make them. Unlike Toyuri, who lacks power, Hikari has speed and power and can take on Rea's shots if she has too. To Toyuri, who relies on taking her opponents off guard with the sudden change in direction of her shots, Hikari and her Insight are her weakness." Tatlyn explained.

"In other words, they were all pitted against each other for a reason." Atobe remarked. Tatlyn nodded.

"Hikari, as I'm sure you all know, works well with any partner matched with her. Out of us, she works the best when paired with power plays like Aluri and Rea, or even more attack based players like Narako and Elona, who can hold there own against two opponents while Hikari focuses on breaking down her opponents' movements, style, and mental state. Though she works well with over energetic and fast pace partners like Leyko too." Tatlyn told them.

"Maya and Hikari are just about the **only** ones that can handle that jack rabbit." Demetria retorted, her eyes settling on Leyko who was cheering for her friends from the side lines of the court. Tatlyn sweat dropped as she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Come now, Demetria, its not that bad." Tatlyn told her.

Demetria huffed before she was on her feet. She gave her friend a sharp look that reduced the other girl to near tears.

"You and the others can play here with the boys all you want. It's unladylike to roll in filth with men! I, for one, will be pleased when we leave!" Demetria declared, using the same royal term for "I" that Atobe used.

With that, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, turned on her heels, and walked away with her chin in the air. Maya came to Tatlyn's rescue, calming the girl before she could really start crying.

"Please forgive, Demetira. She's been rather cranky today. Candyce and Hikari forbid her and Narako to fight while here and without their daily fights, the two become rather unbearable to be around and they take it out on others. Not to mention that Demetria's a rich, spoiled brat who thinks somewhat along the same lines as Starlit when it comes to guys." Maya told the boys with a smile as she held Tatlyn's glasses while the girl wiped her eyes.

"Tatlyn's just the easiest to pick on. She the youngest after Hikari and has a rather soft personality." Maya added.

Tatlyn sniffled, a frown on her face. Her nose had turned red and without her glasses, the boys were given a full look at her green-grey eyes. Maya pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and started rubbing tears from Tatlyn's cheeks, making the younger girl scrunch up her face and puff out her cheeks. The boys watched, for a moment unable to look away.

It was...cute. Tatlyn opened one eye to look at Maya.

"Its not my fault that sempai-tachi like to pick on me!" Tatlyn insisted. Maya grinned at the girl as she slipped the glasses back on her face.

"Try not being so cute about it, Tatlyn, and maybe they'll stop." Maya told her, tapping her on the nose.

"Now you're doing it, Maya!" Tatlyn complained making the older girl grin. Maya laughed at the other girl but left her alone.

"You all seem to get along well." Irie remarked.

"Well of course. A team can't function if there's a lot of fighting. Well...for the most part we all get along. But Narako's cranky for a reason." Maya replied.

"What could she possibly be so pissy about?" Akutsu asked roughly.

"Starlit is trying to make her quit smoking and Narako's not taking it well not being able to do so." Maya replied.

From farther down the bleachers, Narako growled under her breath, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she bounced one foot. It was clear the girl was just one comment away from snapping and ripping someone's head off.

"She's just waiting for her match so she can cause major damage." Leyko commented, popping up to hang on her friend's shoulders.

"I can fucking hear you, you bitch!" Narako snapped over her shoulder. Maya nor Leyko had time to reply before Starlit's voice rang out over the court.

"Game Ackerman/Higarashi pair. Five games to two."

Everyone turned back to the court where Toyuri was sitting on her butt, a hand pressed to her chest as she panted. Rea was standing behind her, half bent. Even Aluri on the opposite end of the court was breathing hard. Only Hikari was standing up right without a single drop of sweat on her face.

"Looks like she's gettin' back in 'er groove." Candyce appeared then, beside the boys, her thumbs hooked through the belt loops of her shorts.

"Ri-hime shouldn't be able to play like this. She has a concussion. To be able to play at a hard pace like this and be the only one not breathing hard...she shouldn't be able to." Irie said, turning to the American.

Many of the boys, from Byodoin who stood a little ways off with Duke and Tanegashima, to the middle schoolers gathered around the court, to Irie, Oni, and Tokugawa stared at Candyce. They watched as one corner of the girl's mouth came up in a half smirk.

"Ya boys are so naive." Candyce said heaving a dramatic sigh.

"Haven't ya boys figured out yet that Hickory's not a normal little girl. She doesn't feel pain tha same way we do. What would put y'all asses down, doesn't effect 'er." Candyce added, poking Irie in the chest.

"Y'all boys 'ave yet to see exactly what Hickory's capable of." Candyce added before walking past the boys.

"What does she mean?" Irie asked.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Elana remarked showing up with her sister at her side.

"Wouldn't have asked if we weren't wondering, now would he?" Oni asked. This put a grin on the twins' faces.

"We take it Hikari hasn't told any of you why exactly she threw her match?" the twins coursed.

"Shh!" Maya and Tatlyn coursed at the twins.

"She hasn't. Why? Do you know the reason she did?" Tanegashima asked.

The twins grinned and both Maya and Tatlyn started talking at once, trying to cover for their friends and keep them from spilling the beans. Elona and Elana finally clamped a hand over the younger girls' mouths to shut them up.

"Oh we're not going to tell them, so calm down. Little Hikari would kill us if Starlit and Candyce didn't first." the twins' coursed before looking at the boys.

"Since she hasn't told you yet, just take what Candyce said at face value." Elona told them.

"Hikari's not a normal little girl but she has her reasons for everything. She's smart that way." Elana added.

"When she gets ready, she'll explain it to you. But not a moment before." the twins coursed.

With that they ushered Maya and Tatlyn ahead of them and down towards the courts. On court Hikari and Aluri had switched positions again and Aluri now stood in the front court facing off against Toyuri, who she was having a hard time tracking.

It seemed Toyuri moved too fast for Aluri who had power, but not the amount of speed the agile Toyuri had. Hikari though, managed to save any ball Aluri failed to get back over the net, her eyes tracking the movements of all three girls before her with the ease that the boys had become accustomed to. The match was already at match point, the score standing at five games to three, with Toyuri and Rea managing to steal another game from Hikari and Aluri. It didn't seem like an unusual outcome to the girls.

"Hikari does out rank all three of them so it's only logical that the match would tip in the favor of her pair, yes?" Zeoni remarked from closer to the court.

"Fuck that! Rea's just two below her in the damn ranking with Toyuri and Aluri just after her. It should be fucking even since Toyuri and Rea fucking out rank Aluri!" Narako growled.

"But there's a big gap between Hikari and Rea though. Remember its Starlit that stands between Hikari and Rea." Elona remarked as she sat down on the bottom most bench, her sister perching on the one behind her to lean forward and drape herself over her sister's shoulders.

"Ranking?" Eiji asked.

"Our group, believe it or not, has a ranking system, similar to what the first stringers here have." Elana told him.

"We're constantly having a ranking tournament of our own to see if the rankings change at all. Usually they don't." Elona added.

"The top four certainly **never **change." Leyko remarked.

"Who's ranked where?" Eiji asked, curiously.

"Well at the moment, Tatlyn's at the very bottom." Demetria remarked making the other girl hang her head.

"Give her a fucking break, you damn snob! I only beat her by one game." Narako snapped at Demetria. The British diva snapped her eyes to Narako.

"Why don't you try learning to talk without using profanity every other word, you yankee!" Demteria replied back.

The two girls glared at each other, both looking like they were about to start clawing at each other. Maya stepped between them.

"Alright, alright, clam down you two! Candyce and Hikari forbid you to fight while here." Maya told them.

"Don't act so high and mighty, Demetria. You're not that far over Narako." Leyko added before turning to the boys.

"Narako is next above Tatlyn with Zeoni over her and Demetria ranking just above her. Meaning Demetria ranks at number eleven in our group." she added. Demetria huffed.

"I still believe Elana hit me in the mouth on purpose." Demetria insisted.

"Oh no! Why ever would I do such a thing!?" Elana said, feigning hurt at the mere suggestion.

"Wait...you're ranked only at ten!?" Irie asked in surprise as he looked at Elana. Elana smiled.

"Past me, its extremely hard to move up a rank. There are big leaps and bounds between each of those above me. Even between Elona and myself there is a big difference." Elana replied.

"It doesn't make me love you any less, Elana." Elona told her sister, looking over her shoulder at her sister. Elana smiled back.

"So Elona-chan is number nine?" Oishi asked. The twins nodded.

"We often pair in Doubles so it works that were right next to each other in ranking." Elona remarked.

"Who's eight then?" Kirihara asked.

"Um...that's me."

Sheepishly, Maya raised her hand. Those on the Rikkai Dai team, who had seen Maya play before, stared in shock at the girl.

"You're **only** number eight!?" Marui, Kirihara, and Jackal coursed in shock. Maya smiled.

"Is it that big of a shock?" Eiji asked.

"You haven't seen her play. Maya's good. Really good. Her and Leyko together can even beat Niou and Yagyuu and me and Jackal in Doubles." Marui remarked.

"We won by the skin of our noses." Leyko protested.

"Would have won by a lot more if you hadn't been goofing off." Marui replied, Leyko sticking her tongue out at him in reply.

"Well then you'll be shocked to know that I rank at number seven." Leyko replied. Marui stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"But...but you beat me the first time we played and every time since!" Marui exclaimed.

"If you can't fucking beat Leyko, then you don't stand a fucking chance in hell against Hikari." Narako said.

"What's that?" Marui asked.

"Its true Bunta. If you can't beat any of us ranking below four, then you don't stand a chance against Hikari when she's really playing full out. Same goes for Candyce. Those two have only ever gone full out with each other." Leyko told Marui.

"Then who's number six?" Tanegashima asked.

"That's Aluri." Elona answered.

Eyes went to Aluri who had just caught a return from Toyuri, adding more power behind the shot so when Rea tried to return it, she slid back a few steps before managing it.

"Toyuri is above her at number five." Tatlyn said lowly, watching as Toyuri danced out of the way of fast, and frighteningly accurate shot to the left corner from Hikari. Rea appeared in the corner just in time to return the shot.

"And the top four?" Fuji asked.

"Those four never change. No matter how many times they go at it." Demetria remarked.

"At number four, sits Rea." Leyko said.

On the court Rea snagged a point from Aluri and Hikari when she jumped to smash the ball right at Aluri's feet. Toyuri gave a cheer, giving her teammate a high five as Rea shoved her bangs back from her face.

"Number three, is sitting up there like its her throne." Demetria remarked pointing to where Starlit sat in the ref's chair, her legs crossed, one elbow propped up on the arm rest, and her chin resting in her hand as she watched the match.

"Starlit-chan is number three?" Ohtori asked. The girls nodded.

"And the top two?" Byodoin asked. Obviously the last two was between Hikari and Candyce.

"Can't you tell from the tension between the two?" Leyko asked looking up at him. Byodoin glanced down at the girl.

"Number two, who always loses to number one, usually without winning a single game...is Hikari."

END

Kyandi: A little more insight into the relationship between Hikari and Candyce.

Hikari: That is one relationship that should drive you crazy.

Kyandi: Only you. Everyone else finds it amusing.

Hikari: Goodie for them.

Kyandi: So anyway, everyone please consider your answers for the contest.

Hikari: Please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon!

Hikari: Bye!


	124. Attraction

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back!

Kyandi: And frustrated!

Hikari: You are.

Kyandi: You bet! They keep putting out new chapters of New Prince of Tennis and haven't translated the ones already out! ARGH!

Hikari: As you all can tell, she's really frustrated.

Kyandi: You bet I am! So lets just get on with this.

Hikari: Right. Everyone enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 124 Attraction

"Hika-chan's only ranked number two!?"

Eiji's exclamation was shared by middle schoolers and high schoolers alike. Down on the court Toyuri lobbed a ball. Aluri moved forward to return the ball, or so she acted. At the last second she planted her feet firmly. Out of nowhere Hikari appeared, using Aluri's back as a spring board to launch herself into the air. The smash hit right between Toyuri and Rea, the latter catching the ball for a return. Hikari, who was falling back to the ground, held out a hand without a word.

As if knowing what her partner wanted, Aluri grabbed Hikari's hand and gave a twist with her upper body, sending the smaller girl flying back into the back court. Hikari caught herself easily and dashed to return the ball Rea had aimed to the right corner.

"What? Did you boys perhaps think that Hikari was unbeatable?" Demetria asked, hands on hips.

None of the boys replied. Apparently they all had, at some point, seen Hikari as an unbeatable force. Demetria huffed.

"You damn fools! Hikari is good, yes. None of us can deny that, since all of us, aside from Candyce, rank below Hikari and none of us have come close to beating her. That being said, Hikari is still human." Demetria snapped at the boys.

"She just fucking works her little ass off. You fucking retards should appreciate her more!" Narako snapped, her comment directed at the members of the Seigaku boys' tennis team more then the others. The remaining seven members looked at each other, some a little sheepish.

"You girls aren't the same?" Irie asked.

"Who the hell wants to fucking work as hard as that damn little fool!? Just doing half her daily regiment would fucking kill my ass!" Narako spat.

"I hold on to the belief that she had shortened her life span with all the training she does." Elona remarked.

"But you can see why she does it. Must suck to constantly feel like the odd one out, the weakest one, when you have seven brothers who are pros." Elana added, many of the girls nodding.

"Game, set, and match Aluri/Hikari pair! 6-4!" Starlit called out.

Down on the court Hikari and Aluri high-fived, Toyuri pouting while Rea rolled her shoulders. Toyuri wasn't happy with the loss but she gave her partner a pat on the shoulder, getting a smile from the stern blonde in return.

"No fair! Next time I get my partner to myself!" Toyuri said playfully reaching over the net to tug on a piece of white hair.

Hikari wrinkled her nose in return which only made Toyuri tweak it. Candyce struted out onto the court then, flicking back her cowboy hat.

"Ya can't always pair with Aluri, Toyuri. Ya have ta learn ta work with others." Candyce told Toyuri with a grin. Toyuri huffed.

"I can work with others. It's just easier with Aluri...or Hikari." Toyuri said, raising a "Hey!" from Rea.

Toyuri gave her younger friend a playful punch in the shoulder, which she returned along with a poke of finger in the side which made Toyuri squeak and start laughing. Apparently she was ticklish. All of the girls turned to Candyce as she gave a clap of her hands.

"Alright y'all, that's enough for today. Don't neglect yer own personal trainin' though." Candyce called to her friends who all "Yes ma'am" her.

With a wave of the hand, Candyce dismissed them like a real group leader, though the girls waited until they got an agreeing nod from Hikari before they started splitting up. Leyko was instantly at Marui's side.

"I'm your's for the rest of the day, Bunta!" she said wrapping her arms around one of his. Marui smiled and nodded, letting her drag him away.

"Same here, Genichirou." Maya said, smiling up at him.

"How about we go for a jog?" she offered.

Glad to spend time with his girlfriend while still being productive, Sanada nodded. The two vanished too. Aluri had left behind the court and was twisting to pop her back. She needed more of a work out then that. Her eyes then landed on Duke and a smile settled on her face as she walked up to him.

"Hey big boy!" she greeted, Duke smiling back at her.

"Say, would you like to hit a few balls with me? I need someone strong enough that I don't always have to pull my shots. You seem like the right person to me. How about it?" she asked. Duke's smile grew.

"Sounds good to me." he replied. Aluri grinned.

"Great!" she said, turning to head for another court, Duke following her.

"Damn, he works fast." one high schooler remarked as they watched the two walk off.

"Aluri's always had a thing for big guys." Toyuri remarked as she joined her friends.

"Something about actually feeling fragile and like a girl for once." she added.

"And what about you?" Tanegashima asked with a grin. Toyuri looked up at him and wink.

"I prefer a mischievous guy who can keep up with me. You, Playboy, couldn't handle it." she told him before bounding off to catch Rea before the girl could get too far. Demetria got to her feet and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Demetria?" Tatlyn asked.

"I'm going to go find myself a cup of tea, luv." Demetria replied. She stopped when she reached the top of the stairs where Atobe stood in the way.

"Are you not going to move?" she asked looking up at him. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"You dare speak to the king that way?" he replied.

Demetria's eyes narrowed, sucking in her bottom lip to chew on it for a second before releasing it. Atobe stared at her as she stepped up right to his side.

"If you are a king, big boy, then recognize a queen when you see one and step aside. All kings willing bow to their queens." she told him, pushing him out of the way with a bump of her left hip. Atobe stepped aside, letting her pass.

"Are you calling yourself, mine?" he asked turning to her.

Demetria made a show of looking over her shoulder and looking him over from head to toe as she chewed on one lip in thought.

"Sorry, luv, but you are not man enough for me." she replied, flipping her hair and turning to walk off.

"Ignore her. We do." the twins coursed when Atobe looked offended.

"Besides, she's teasing you." Tatlyn assured him. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Teasing?" he asked. Tatlyn nodded.

"She's been fucking staring at your ass since we arrived. Shit, guys are fucking blind!" Narako snapped.

"No one asked you, washboard." Akutsu chose then to show up. Narako puffed up, her dull maroon eyes blazing red.

"You don't fucking know what the hell I got!" she yelled at him, crossing her arms over her chest when his eyes dropped from her face.

"And quit fucking looking, shithead!" she added.

"You don't got anything to worry about." he replied.

Narako went from pissed off, to giving off a killer's aura. But instead of saying anything, she stormed past him and took off, arms still crossed over her chest. Akutsu watched her leave and suddenly found his ear being yanked. He had to bend double to keep from it being yanked off his head.

"That was rude, Akutsu-san!" came Hikari's chiding voice.

Akutsu looked down at the white haired girl. If it had been anyone other then his friend, Akutsu might have hit them. The girl glared up at him, tugging again.

"Go apologize. No girl likes being told they have a flat chest." she told him, before her eyes snapped to Tohno.

"Just like no girl likes when its pointed out that they have more then most." she added tartly. She turned her attention from the high schooler before he could say anything and gave Akutsu a shove.

"Go apologize. Now." Hikari ordered.

Akutsu was ready to argue, to fight, but then Hikari's eyes blazed and she puffed up, a look her female friends knew well. Hikari was gearing up for a physical fight. She would make Akutsu go even if she had to use her fist. Tiny as they were, she could pack quite a hit. Akutsu knew it. He had only been hit by her once and though he had remained standing it still had been unpleasant.

Her brothers hadn't been taking any chances when they put her in self defense classes at the age of nine. Which meant they had put he in the classes after her coma.

"**Now!**" she ordered.

Grumbling to himself, Akutsu turned and followed Narako. Best to get it over when rather then drag it out. Akutsu found Narako laying on a bench tossing a tennis ball in the air and catching, mumbling to herself now and then. She caught sight of him and bolted up, catching the ball in one hand.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

Wow, a whole sentence without a single cuss word. Miracles did happen! Narako's eyes narrowed when he remained silent.

"I asked you a question! Don't just stare at me!" she snapped.

And there was two more sentences with no cuss words. Wait...did she only cuss when in front of multiple people?

"Say something, damn it!"

Nope, he ruined it. Akutsu snorted. He didn't really know how to say this, since he never apologized, but he knew if he didn't, Hikari would be on his case until he did. The girl was persistent when she wanted to be.

"Sorry." he said simply.

Narako stared at him, wide eyed. The monster had just apologized. She was dreaming right? She had to be. The boy didn't seem like the type to actually apologize.

"Come again?" she asked.

"I'm not fucking repeating myself! I said and I'm not saying it again." he growled.

To his surprise Narako's lips curved up in a grin and she broke out into a hearty laugh. Akutsu, never one to take being laughed at, charged forward to stand in front of her, but still she laughed, the laughter and smile transforming her face from harsh and something actually quite attractive. Up close, Akutsu also realized that the girl was wearing lipstick.

"Is that lipstick?" he asked out of no where. Narako reined in her laughter enough answer.

"So what if it is." she replied.

Akutsu didn't reply. He liked girls who looked good in lipstick and it did look good on her. It was so natural he hadn't even noticed until he got close. Akutsu caught his thoughts and crossed his arms.

"And they call me bitchy." he growled. Narako simply flipped him off for the comment.

"Up your's. I'm being forced to quit smoking, alright. Of course I'm fucking bitchy. Lets see you do the same thing, Mr. Badass." she replied.

Akutsu couldn't really argue with her there. Whenever his mother caught him smoking and took the cigarettes away, he became a dick too. He found that...he actually liked Narako. When she wasn't calling him names that is.

"Could you, like, sit the fuck down. Looking up at you is hurting my damn neck." she said suddenly.

Before he knew what he was doing, he dropped to sit on the opposite end of the bench. The two sat in silence for a moment, both silently agreeing that they, for the lack of better words, put up with each other.

"Ever fucking call me washboard again, Dick-for-brains, and I'll cut off your damn nuts." Narako said suddenly.

Akutsu accepted the silent challenge with glee.

-0-0-0-0-

_Head hurts...so much..._

Hikari heaved a sigh, rubbing at the base of her skull in an attempt to ease the pounding between her ears. She probably shouldn't of played the match but Candyce wanted to see if Hikari's teamwork with a power player like Aluri, had improved.

"Are you alright?" Hikari looked up as Tokugawa caught up to her. She gave the tall teenager a smile.

"I just have a headache. I'll be fine." Hikari told him, leaning into his side for a moment. Tokugawa's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Then let's get you something for it." he told her, pulling her after him and towards the infirmary.

Hikari followed him, letting his fingers weave through hers as he led her. Hikari enjoyed quiet moments like this with Tokugawa. She knew if the others had been around there would have been no way he would have taken her hand like that. Hikari, even with nothing but male siblings, didn't quite understand it but some guys just didn't do displays of affection like that. She didn't either but she had come out of that little shell quite a lot since she started going to Seigaku.

"You don't have to worry about it, Kazuya." she told him.

"You have to take care of yourself." he replied simply, making her laugh.

"You're one to talk." she teased. Tokugawa turned to look at her and got a bight smile in return.

"Don't lead by my example." he told her getting another laugh from her.

"I'm fine, really. Its just a headache." Hikari assured him.

Tokugawa wasn't taking any chances though. Tomorrow they would all be thrown back into training and he didn't want Hikari pushing herself anymore then she already had. Her health was more important.

"Your friends seem strong." Tokugawa remarked instead. Hikari smiled to herself.

"They are and a hand full too." she replied. Tokugawa glanced at her.

"You're only ranked number two?" he asked. Hikari looked up, surprise written on her face.

"So they were talking about our ranking, huh?" she asked. Tokugawa nodded in reply. Hikari shook her head and heaved a sigh.

"Yes, I'm only number two. Candyce, though she doesn't look it or act it, is actually very strong. She has a very unconventional cunning to her. The way she handles herself on court is...different. Her movements, sometimes, are so wild that not even I can read what move she'll make next." Hikari told him.

Tokugawa could hear the frustration in Hikari's voice. When he looked at her, he found her eyebrow knit together.

"How long have you known her?" he asked Hikari.

"Since I was three or four so almost ten years now." Hikari replied.

Ahead of them the infirmary came into view. Irie was already standing in front of the door, waiting, but he had Elana at his side and the two were chatting away with smiles on their faces.

"It seems all of my friends have from crushes here." Hikari remarked lowly, a laugh in her voice.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"In some ways. It keeps them off my back at least. First time I've seen Elana and Elona spend so much time apart from each other." Hikari replied.

Just then Elana looked up, her eyes locking in on them. A grin spread on her face and she waved to them.

"Hikari!" she called.

Irie turned around to face them and Hikari knew she was in for trouble when he looked at her. He obviously wasn't happy with the fact that she had played a match with a concussion. Hikari knew she would be in for it when he found out. He was just as bad as her uncle and Leyko and Maya when she was injured.

"Looks like I'm in trouble." Hikari muttered to Tokugawa as she waved back to Elana.

"I could have told you that." Tokugawa replied. Hikari elbowed him in the side. Elana met the two as they neared. She bent down to put her mouth on level with Hikari's ear.

"Someone is in trouble~!" she sang. Hikari looked up at her older friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...you, when Elona finds out it was you who broke her favorite racket signed by her favorite pro tennis player." Hikari retorted. Elana epped and retreated behind Irie.

"You're such a mean little girl!" Elana told her.

Hikari grinned, but a look from Irie made it retreat.

"Ri-hime, you have to take much better care of yourself." Irie told her. Hikari heaved a sigh and her shoulders sagged.

"I know Irie-sempai." she told him.

"You have a pounding headache now, don't you?" he asked. Hikari nodded.

"That's what I thought. Come on." he said gesturing for her to follow him.

Elana followed him inside. When Hikari went to follow Tokugawa pulled her back. Hikari looked up at him in questioning.

"Tomorrow we start training again." he told her.

"I know." she replied.

Tokugawa leaned forward, tilting her chin up with one hand, and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Hikari smiled at him brightly.

"Be careful when you go back to training." he told her. Hikari nodded at his request.

"I will." she promised.

With a nod Tokugawa left her to deal with Irie. Now if only Hikari could convince Irie she would be alright as easily as she convinced Tokugawa.

END

Kyandi: Its short and I'm sorry, but I'm hoping they'll translate those chapters soon. Else wise I'm going to flip.

Hikari: She will too.

Kyandi: Also, no one forget about the contest for shipping names. Come up with shipping names for your favorite girls in Flip Side and I'll pick the ones I like the best. Winner will get a one shot from me featuring their favorite pair, be it with one of my girls or yaoi.

Hikari: So far we've received some for me and the boys they pair me with.

Kyandi: Yep. So everyone give it a try!

Hikari: For now enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon.

Hikari: Bye!


	125. Big News

Kyandi: I'm going to die.

Hikari: Try greeting them first before you say that.

Kyandi: But I know it. They're going to kill me.

Hikari: Only if they could find you.

Kyandi: You're not helping.

Hikari: just get on with it then.

Kyandi: Yeah sure. No need to prolong the torture.

Hikari: Baby.

Kyandi: Your teasing is horrible.

Hikari: I know.

Kyandi: Everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own New Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 125 Big News

"Hikari!"

Hikari looked up from her desk as hers and Candyce's dorm room door flew open. Tatlyn rushed into the room, boys leaning around the door frame to see what was causing the usually calm and meek Tatlyn to rush so quickly. Candyce sat up in her bed, setting aside the pen and notepad she had in her hands. She had been laying in bed since dinner, scribbling things on the pad and the sudden burst in from the young English girl, brought her attention from her scribbling.

Despite being seventeen, Candyce looked like a child at the moment. She was sitting on the bed, Indian style in her cowboy boots and hats pajama pants and a tank top with the words, "Get along lil doggies!" written across the chest, a sucker hanging out of her mouth and her blonde curls pulled up into twin pigtails on top of her head.

Tatlyn on the other hand, was a different matter. She looked ready to bust into sobs.

Hikari's eyes instantly honed in on the problem. Craddled in the cup of Tatlyn's hands, were her glasses...and they were destroyed. The blue plastic and metal frame was all bent up, on leg broken completely off and the lenses were completely shattered, only a few pieces still hanging on to the frame. Hikari instantly put her pencil done, her hand unconsciously going to her own glasses.

Unlike Tatlyn, Hikari didn't require her glasses to see. They were merely something she used during reading to prevent the worsening of her eyesight. Tatlyn on the other hand, saw only blurs of color without hers.

"Tatlyn! What happened to your glasses!? You didn't drop them, did you?" Hikari asked.

That was unlike Tatlyn. Tatlyn with a single parent house hold, didn't have a lot of money. Most of the money she and her mother had came from her older brother. As such, Tatlyn didn't ask for much from either her brother or her mother. The glasses where one of the few things she had asked for and she always took good care of them so they wouldn't have to buy her a new pair. For this to happen...it wasn't from Tatlyn being careless.

"I was going to the gym with Narako when I accidentally bumped into a high schooler. It was my fault really and I tried to apologize to him but he got so angry with me and shoved me. It was only four steps, but I fell down the stairs and they broke! What am I going to do, Hikari!? I can't see!" Tatlyn cried, tears welling in her eyes.

Hikari was on her feet in an instant, her hands on Tatlyn's face. She knew how much being unable to see right scared Tatlyn. It was an irrational fear that Tatlyn could control. The thought of never being able to see anything properly scared Tatlyn more then anything else. Not that Hikari blamed her. She was scared of the idea too.

"None of the glass got into your eyes did it!?" Hikari asked, angling her friend's head to look at her eyes.

Tatlyn shook her head as Candyce stepped up beside her, carefully removing the broken glasses from Tatlyn's hands so she wouldn't get cut with the broken glasses.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked, looking her over for injuries.

"Just bruised." Tatlyn assured her. Boys, and the other girls were gathering at the door now.

"Don't worry, Tatlyn." Hikari told her before leaning around her.

"Demetria, do you have the spares you bought for her?" Hikari asked.

The blond Britain, who had slid past a few boys to be at the front of the small crowd, nodded and slipped back past the boys to head across the hall to her room.

"You and Demetria bought me another pair!?" Tatlyn asked in shock.

"Demetria did. She didn't want you to be unable to see if something happened." Hikari told her.

Demetria soon appeared with a case in her hands. Hikari took the case and opened it. Out of it she pulled the same exact pair of glasses as the ones Tatlyn had worn before hand.

"Here." Hikari said sliding the glasses on the crying girl's face.

Tatlyn adjusted the glasses, sniffling. When the world slid back into focus Tatlyn let out a shaky breath she had been holding. She really hated not being able to see and the thought brought more tears to her eyes. Demetria handed her a tissue.

"Are you alright, Tatlyn?" Demetria asked softly, laying a hand on Tatlyn's shoulder as she looked at her.

Atobe, who was standing at the door, was surprised by how kind the Britain was being. She usually talked to him with sass, as she did for most. She even usually had a temper and a fierce will, but she was nothing but kind and gentle with her friend. It made him smile.

"Yeah. Thank you, Demetria." Tatlyn told her friend, who smile at her in return.

Hikari though had her mind on something else completely and laid a hand on Tatlyn's arm, making the older girl look at her.

"Tatlyn, where's Narako?" she asked.

"She got so mad that she made Yuuta-kun bring me up here and then went after the high schooler." Tatlyn replied. Remembering her guide, Tatlyn turned.

"By the way, thank you, Yuuta-kun." she told the younger Fuji brother with a sweet little smile that made the boy blush and look away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure. If you ever need help...well you know." he said awkwardly, making Tatlyn's smile grow.

"Tatlyn...which high schooler?" Hikari asked.

And boy, she didn't sound happy at all.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hikari, what are you going to do!?"

Boys left and right moved to get out of Hikari's way. The little girl was black and blue still from her match with Omagari and Tanegashima, had bandages around her head and on her face, and had a steely, mean look in her silver eyes as she stormed down the halls, Tatlyn close behind, and many of her friends following behind them.

Candyce had yet to say a word, but followed close behind after telling Maya to go find Starlit. Hikari ignored the question as she hurried on. She was so focused that she passed Irie, Oni, and Tokugawa, and didn't even notice. The three instantly knew someone was in trouble with the little white haired girl. They instantly turned to follow and find out who. Hikari didn't pay any of them attention. Her anger had been triggered and she wasn't going to stop until she had exacted some kind of revenge.

She really was bad about her revenge it seemed. She had never considered herself a vengeful person, but she suppose that was the case. She certainly was good at it. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and all that jazz.

Hikari knew when she neared the high schooler she sought. Narako had found him ahead of time and Hikari could hear the girl's foul mouth floating down the hall. When Hikari burst into the sitting room where some high schoolers had gathered, some looked up and instantly jumped to their feet to leave. The target of her anger and a few of the first stringers who were in the room, didn't leave however. They got a front row seat to the anger blazing in Hikari's silver gaze.

Hikari glanced around the room until her eyes landed on Narako and her target. Narako was yelling at the high schooler in question, fist flying at thin air as none other then Akutsu held her back. Hikari idly wondered when the two had come to good enough terms that Narako was okay with him touching her. Hikari pushed the thought aside as she stormed forward. Narako fell silent as Hikari moved back her.

Hikari's eyes though were set on her target; Tohno.

The high schooler looked down at her as she neared him and opened his mouth to say something when Hikari's foot snaked out. Everyone in the room stared as the small girl knocked Tohno's feet out from under him and sent him toppling back onto his butt. She was instantly standing over him, hands fisted at her side.

"Please, for the sake of all the gods, tell what in the world gave you the idea that you could lay your hands on a girl!? Let alone a middle school girl, a third your size who hadn't done a thing to you!?" Hikari raged, her voice actually rising in her anger.

Seeing that she was truly angry and remembering what she had done to Omagari and Tanegashima in her rage, Tohno lost a majority of the color in his face. Yes she was a girl, a little girl that he could of picked up and thrown with one hand, but she was a little girl with a wicked temper and horrible habit of getting revenge on a larger scale. He knew he was in for it.

Those watching were pretty sure she was angry enough to hit the boy and after seeing her hit Sanada hard enough to make him curl in on himself, they were pretty sure a dead center hit to the face who do plenty damage to Tohno's nose. Especially considering at the moment, his nose was on perfect level for her to punch.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" she said sharply.

Narako, still wrapped up in one of Akutsu's arms, had fallen silent, knowing full well what Hikari was capable of when angry. Where Narako would have attack Tohno first and asked questions **never**, Hikari would get his excuse first and then would take out her revenge in a fitting form of punishment.

Tohno though could come up with no excuse and remained silent. This made Hikari's eyes narrow. She took one step forward, everyone sure she was going to punch the living daylights out of the boy, which would have served him right. She even started pulling a fist back, but Candyce and Starlit appeared at the girl's sides, each wrapping an arm around her to hold her back. Starlit even clamped a hand over Hikari's eyes. The moment her vision was blocked, Hikari went stiff.

"I can't see." she said lowly trying to pry the hand from her eyes but Candyce and Starlit kept her arms pinned to her sides.

"That's the point." Starlit replied.

Candyce turned to Tohno, while Hikari muttered at her friends in Greek. Starlit tweaked Hikari's nose, making the girl protest, but at least she had stopped her muttering.

"Count yer blessin's that I don't 'ave tha time nor tha patience ta clean up tha mess she would make by us lettin' 'er go. Else wise ya would be black and blue right now. If I was ya, I'd scadadal while ya 'ave tha chance." Candyce told Tohno, who took the warning and got to his feet.

"Oh, and Tohno-san," Candyce added her voice filled with sickly, fake sweetness that made the boy turn back around. Candyce gave him a smile that was on the verge of being feral, her green eyes flashing. "If ya ever lay a hand on one of my gurls again, I'll personally see ta it that ya don't 'ave a single workin' bone in that hand again."

Tohno could tell by the look in those green eyes...Candyce wasn't kidding. He high tailed it then. Hikari was still struggling between her two friends, trying her hardest to pull her arms free of their grip.

"Let me go." Hikari said.

Candyce and Starlit turned their full attentions back to Hikari then. If left like that much longer, if left unable to see, for much longer...Hikari wouldn't be a happy camper.

"Hickory, we want ya promise that ya ain't gonna go pickin' a fight with 'im." Candyce said.

Hikari's lips pursed. She wasn't to argue. They all could see it in the way her lips pressed together into a thin line and in the way her shoulders went back, her back straightening.

"Hikari." Starlit said in warning.

Hikari muttered in Greek under her breath for a moment, Candyce shaking her head at whatever she had said. Starlit lift one thin shoulder in a shrug.

"Fine, I promise. But next time he does anything I'm going to get him." Hikari replied. Candyce laughed, a grin lighting Starlit's face.

"If he even dares to do it again, we'll let you." Starlit told Hikari, the two girls releasing Hikari.

Tatlyn was at her side instantly, fretting for the younger girl, just as Hikari had done when Tatlyn had come to her.

"Hikari, are you okay!? You shouldn't have charged into something like that with a concussion." Tatlyn fret.

"I'm fine. Just angry." Hikari replied, her eyes staring at the door Tohno had vanished through.

"I really hate him." she remarked.

Her friends stared at her in surprise. The kind and usually accepting Higarashi Hikari actually hated someone. It seemed even the Queen of Princes could hate someone now and then. Hikari though, spared the door one last loo, before turning her eyes to Narako and Akutsu.

"Are you two going to hold each other forever?" she asked.

Narako and Akutsu looked at each other and were instantly yanking away from each other, protesting. Hikari shook her head, turning to Tatlyn and getting another tissue from Demetria to get Tatlyn to blow her nose.

From where he stood, Tokugawa relaxed. Byodoin was just past him and was watching the girls with interest. It turned out that something, outside of tennis, could anger the usually prim and proper Hikari and all of the girls were very close, despite how some acted. True friends it seemed. Byodoin was convinced it was a witness. Yes he had friends, but he wasn't as protective of them as Hikari and her friends were of each other. He saw it as a weakness, Hikari claimed it was her strength. Two conflicting views.

He was intrigued to see how that played out.

-0-0-0-0-

"U-17 world cup?"

Hikari slipped past her male friends towards the posting on the announcement board that they were all staring at. There, a list of fourteen names was posted. At the top was Byodoin followed by Tanegashima, Duke, Tokugawa, Oni, Omagari, Kimijima, Tohno, Ochi, Mouri, Irie, and so on. Hikari looked over the list.

"They announced the fourteen All Japan Reps." one of her friends said.

"I want to see too!" came another's voice.

Hikari didn't look up at the sounds of their voices. Her eyes were fixed on the number four slot; Tokugawa Kazuya.

She felt pride for him swell in her chest. She knew he was probably pretty proud himself. It wasn't the number one spot he had been aiming for, but it was a spot none the less. At least he was apart of the team.

"It looks like Tokugawa-san is part of the selection." one boy remarked.

Hikari's jaw worked as she looked at the list. Suddenly the white haired girl turned and pushed her way past her friends, not stopping to apologize to any of them.

"Hika-chan? Is something wrong?" Momo called after her.

Hikari didn't stop, didn't turn around to look at him, or say anything. She caught Maya and Leyko by the arms as they appeared around a corner and drug the two older girls after her.

"Hikari?" they coursed, just as confused by their friend's reaction as the boys had been, but still Hikari didn't say a word. In seconds the three girls were gone from sight.

"What's wrong with Ri-chan?" Toyama asked.

"No idea, Kin-chan." Shiraishi replied.

He honestly didn't know what was eating at the girl but it was obvious that something was. She didn't normally act that way.

"We'll just have to ask her at practice." Momo remarked as they all turned to go back about their business.

Hikari always told them when something was wrong, sooner or later. That being said, when the middle schoolers reported to the courts for practice as usual, not only was Hikari missing, so was the rest of the girls and the high schoolers. Not a single one could be seen anywhere on the courts.

"Hey, why are us middle schoolers the only one's out here practicing?" Momo asked.

"Yeah and where are the girls?" Shishido asked.

The boys looked around, but there was no sign of any of them. After last night some of the boys had grown a new respect for some of the girls. They had also acquired a new sense of pride in Hikari for the way she stood up for her friends.

"I can understand the other girls being missing since they just got here, but where is Hika-chan?" Eiji asked.

No one could answer for they suddenly heard the approaching engines of a plane. They looked up just as tennis balls rained down on them, just as they had the first day they had arrived at the camp.

"Isn't that the Cessna from back then!? It's raining balls again!" one boy yelled.

"Looks like the head coach if finally going to make his appearance." Saitou said from his perch over the courts as the plane landed on the courts.

"The head coach?" the boys question.

The boys all turned to the plane as the door opened and out stepped...the drunken coach from the the cliff side camp.

"Long time no see, brats. I'm the U-17 All Japan Team's head coach, Nyuudou Mifune!" he introduced himself to those who didn't know who he was. Shocked exclamations arose from the boys.

"What the hell!? That filthy old man is the head coach!?" Koharu said loudly before catching what he said.

"Oh no, he might have heard me!" he said nervously.

"Ahhn..you guys know that filthy old man?" Atobe asked, curious now.

"He really is filthy, isn't he?" Kirihara added. Mifune's eyes zeroed in on Kirihara.

"Hey! You there! Com'ere!" Mifune yelled, pointing at Kirihara.

Surprised Kirihara pointed at himself in questioning before stepping forward...to get one hell of a punch to the face, knocking him flat on his back. Mifune walked past him and up to the balcony over looking the camp to address the boys.

"Anyhow, I'm here...to relay a message to you all! In order to further train the junior players in the international tennis association, as an expectation for this U-17 World Cup...each nation is allowed to select a middle school team to participate!" Mifune announced, surprising the boys below.

"We'll really be able to take on the rest of the world!?" and "Are you saying we are gonna be All Japan Reps!?" sounded from the boys some filled with excitement, others with nervousness.

"I've been watching you all on the monitors from the hills behind us! I've seen your abilities! Your mental strength! I've seen who here has the potential to grow! And after further consultation with the other coaches, I've decided who amongst you will fight the world as the middle school All Japan Representatives!" Mifune said, the boys giving him their full attention.

"I will now announce the fourteen players that have been selected..." he added pulling out a piece of paper.

"The captain is Atobe Keigo!" Atobe wasn't surprised at all.

"Ahhn, of course I am." he said with a snap of his fingers. They would not hear the end of this from Atobe...ever.

"And then, Yukimura Seiichi!" Yukimura looked up simply, not really surprised.

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke!" Mifune called getting a "Yes sir!" from Shiraishi.

"Sanada Genichirou!" Sanada gave a firm nod.

"Akutsu Jin!" Akutsu didn't seem all that interested, his thoughts else where.

"Toyama Kintarou." Toyama nearly stared bouncing around with excitement.

"Marui Bunta." Marui blew a bubble with his gum.

"Fuji Shusuke." Fuji smiled to himself when his name was called.

"Niou Masaharu. Ishida Gin. Oishi Shuuichirou. Kite Eishirou. Kirihara Akaya!"

All of the boys looked up, excited or nervous being called. Each boy expected the last name on the list to be their very own Queen of the Courts and Silver Siren, Hikari. Even if she wasn't there at the moment.

"And finally...Echizen Ryoma! That's all!"

All of the boys looked around at each other. Protest instantly rose from the boys.

"However! Being shits bound by nothing but the rules won't help us win either! Its true that rule breaking shits won't help us win. Only the strong shall be chosen as representatives. Through that will the rise of Japan become reality!" Mifune said over the protesting boys.

"What!? But what about Hika-chan!" Eiji called.

Clearly all the boys though the girl should be chosen for one the spots. Especially since Ryoma had been kicked out of the camp and Hikari was still there and had proven time and again that she was good enough.

"Higarashi Hikari was offered a position on the middle school All Japan Reps team." Mifune assured them.

"She refused."

-0-0-0-0-

The boys found their female friend sitting in the cafe with some of her female friends. There was high schooler all around them, but none had thought it strange that Hikari and the middle school girls were there instead of out on the courts with the other middle schoolers. They had all figure that since they were girls they wouldn't be included in the selection of the middle school team. That was not the case.

"Hika-chan!"

Hikari looked up from a lowly whispered conversation she was having with Candyce, Starlit, and Rea, when her friends basically yelled her name at the top of their lungs. The middle school boys crowded around the table, their loud voices calling the attention of every high schooler in the cafe. Irie, who was working at the moment looked up. He had just cleared the table where Oni, Tokugawa, and Tanegashima sat. Byodoin, Duke, and a few other first stringers sat a few tables away. All of them tuned into the conversation between the middle school Queen and her princes.

"Hika-chan, you turned down the offer to be a middle school All Japan Rep!?" Eiji and Momo coursed at the top of their lungs.

Everyone else in the cafe fell silent. Apparently no one had known that the girl had been offered the position and had turned it down. Hikari stared at her friends before turning and saying something lowly to Candyce. One look and a jerk of the head from Candyce and she, Starlit, and Rea got to their feet and left. With them gone, Hikari turned her attention to her friends.

"Yes, I declined the offer." she confirmed.

Protest rose from the middle schoolers while the high schoolers stared in disbelief. What person in their right mind would turn down an offer to play in a tournament that could get them noticed by pro scouts? The answer to that question...Higarashi Hikari. Hikari listened to the protest of her friends, sitting through their protesting patiently, letting them die off into silence before she spoke.

Only once they were completely quiet did she get to her feet slowly, pushing the chair back calmly. None of the boys had ever seen Hikari this somber and serious except when her father had died. The high schoolers hadn't seen it at all. It wasn't the same barely contained, cold fury that had been on her face during her match with Tangegashima and Omagari, but it was cold. They all instantly started wondering what could have happened and if her family was alright. Hikari though stood up straight and looked each of her friends in the eyes.

"I declined the offer to be a middle school All Japan Rep because...I'm leaving this camp, first thing tomorrow."

END

Kyandi: DON'T KILL ME!

Hikari: You don't have to say that first thing.

Kyandi: Yes I do.

Hikari: Then reassure them.

Kyandi: Don't worry everyone, Hikari will be back. Just wait and see!

Hikari; This is going to be fun.

Kyandi: I think so.

Hikari: So with that we must go.

Kyandi: Please, no one forget the contest. Send us your shipping names.

Hikari: Please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon.

Hikari: Bye!


End file.
